Krieg in der Vergangenheit
by Black Licentia
Summary: TRxHP -- Harry reist in die Rumtreiberzeit, um seine eigene Fehler zu korrigieren, die mit dem Tod Voldemorts aufgetreten waren. Doch es verläuft nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte... Dennoch wird er aber sein Glück finden.
1. Die Entscheidung eines Teenagers

Legende:

**Titel:** Krieg in der Vergangenheit

**Autorin:** Licentia

**Beta:** miamaus

**Kapitel:** 1/ca. 30

**Kurzbeschreibung:** Der Krieg zwischen Lord Voldemort und Albus Dumbledore wurde am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres von Harry Potter und zu Dumbledores Gunsten beendet. Doch dies war ein schwerer Schlag für die Magie und aus diesem Grund hat sich ein siebzehnjähriger Junge dazu entschieden, alles zu korrigieren. Harry reist in die Vergangenheit, in die Rumtreiberzeit und will Voldemort helfen, den gerade entstandenen Krieg zu gewinnen. Es kommt nicht ganz so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat und dennoch wird er endlich sein Glück finden.

**Genre:** Tjaaaa... Ich schätze Romantik, ein bisschen Humor, Action und, ähm... Ach, seht es einfach als Allgemein an. Es kommt Shonen-Ai, vielleicht Shojo-Ai und auch stinknormales Hetero dran. Oder wie man zu letzteren im Bezug auf ne Storybeschreibung sagt...

**Hauptpairing:** Tom/Harry

**Nebenpairings:** James/Lily, Sirius/?, Regulus/?, Lucius/Narzissa, Rodolphus/Bellatrix

**Raiting;** P18-Slash

**Warnung:** Ich gehe größtenteils nach den Büchern. Also werden viele Charaktere auftauchen, die wir von den Büchern kennen. Aber auf der anderen Seite geh ich gar nich nach den Büchern, denn es gibt Böser!Dumbledore, Lemon, Lime und es ist außerdem eine Zeitreise FF. (Ich konnt's einfach net lassen) Außerdem ist das alles ziemlich OOC!

**Disclaimer:**Mir gehört nur die Idee, ein paar Charaktere und Orte. Die meisten der Charakteren und auch die meisten Orte gehören der einzigartigen Joanne K. Rowling.

**INFO, BITTE LESEN:** Also, das hier ist meine dritte FF. Die Kapitels werden – sollte die Story Begeisterung finden – jeden Monat hochgeladen. Wie gesagt, es ist meine dritte Fanfic und die anderen Beiden schreibe ich noch. Die Geschichte 'Es gibt kein Zurück!' ist mein Hauptprojekt, das heißt, es steht immer an erster Stelle. Deshalb erst jeden Monat. Und dass die Kapitel immer um die vierzehn Seiten lang sind, trägt auch zu dem späten Upload bei.

Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt mir bitte ein Review, damit ich weiß, wie ihr die Fanfic findet:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±**

**Die Entscheidung eines Teenagers**

Harry James Potter war eigentlich ein freundlicher und herzensguter junger Mann, der an das Gute in den Menschen glaubte. Zumindest war es so gewesen. Alles fing an seinem ersten Lebensjahr an und hörte selbst jetzt noch nicht auf. Jetzt, wo er Lord Voldemort getötet hatte. Sein Leben war bereits zur Hölle geworden, als er zu der Familie Dursley, seinen Verwandten mütterlicherseits, gebracht worden war. Doch er hatte sich all die Jahre gut gehalten. Er war zu einem freundlichen, hilfsbereiten, fleißigen und pflichtbewussten Jungen geworden, der sich nach etwas Liebe sehnte. In seiner kindlichen Naivität hatte er alles geglaubt, was man ihm gesagt hatte. Dem Menschen, dem er am meisten vertraut hatte, hatte er alles geglaubt. Er hatte sich in Gefahr begeben, um anderen Menschen zu helfen. Meistens waren es Fremde gewesen.

Am Anfang des sechsten Jahres war es zum letzten Gefecht mit dem Dunklen Lord gekommen. Harry hatte ihn getötet, nachdem dieser vor dem Schloss angekommen war. Er war sich bewusst, dass er es nur mit sehr viel Glück geschafft und überlebt hatte. Voldemort war geschwächt gewesen, wegen den ganzen magischen Tieren im Verbotenen Wald, durch den er hatte gehen müssen. Natürlich war Harrys Magiepotenzial nicht zu verachten, er war bei Weitem mächtiger als alle anderen Schüler, doch gegen Dumbledore oder Voldemort war er nur ein starker Junge mit viel Glück, der ihnen aber nicht das Wasser reichen konnte.

Leider hatte der Potter erst später herausgefunden, dass der Tod Voldemorts der schwerste Schlag seit Jahrhunderten für die Magie gewesen war. Oh ja, er bereute es zutiefst, ihn getötet zu haben. Er wünschte sich, dass er dabei gestorben wäre. Doch leider war er es nicht. Er hatte mehrere Knochenbrüche, eine Gehirnerschütterung, Prellungen, Ergüsse und lebensgefährliche Schnittwunden davon getragen. Jedoch hatte ihn Madam Pomfrey geheilt, selbst dann noch, als Dumbledore ihn nach Hause schicken wollte. Ja, Dumbledore... Dieser Name löste ihn Harry Kopfschmerzen und Brechreiz aus.

Harry seufzte und stand auf. Er war gerade in einem Zimmer im 'Tropfenden Kessel', unter falschem Namen natürlich. Niemanden war aufgefallen, dass sie ihren Helden hier hatten. Er trat an das Fenster. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen glitten über die Menschen, die in der Winkelgasse ihre Einkäufe erledigten. Er war ihnen dankbar. Scrimgeour hatte ihn nach Askaban schicken wollen, weil er einen Mord begangen hatte. Erst die Zauberer und Hexen hatten ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er es so verlangt hatte. Natürlich konnte er seinem Image nicht schaden, weshalb er Harry hatte gehen lassen. Harry lächelte sanft. Doch das Lächeln erstarb, als er die Auroren sah, die die Passanten überprüften.

Seit Voldemorts Tod nahm inoffiziell Albus Dumbledore die Zügel in die Hand. Offiziell war es immer noch Scrimgeour. Harry hatte erst nach dem letzten Gefecht erfahren, dass der Schulleiter alle magischen Wesen hasste und sie auslöschen wollte. Ebenso die schwarze Magie. Wie schon erwähnt, war das ein schwerer Schlag. Nur die Wenigsten hießen das gut, meistens die Leute, die nicht nachdachten sondern einfach alles hinnahmen. Und logischerweise waren es alle Menschen, die von der weißen Magie überzeugt waren. Harry seufzte ein weiteres Mal und lief in sein Badezimmer. Er putzte sich die Zähne und schlüpfte aus seinem Schlafanzug, bevor er sich im Spiegel besah. Er sah nicht mehr den kleinen schmächtigen Jungen, der er einmal gewesen war. Nein, er sah einen jungen Mann, dessen nachtschwarze Haare zwar immer noch in alle Richtungen abstanden, es jedoch jetzt gewollt aussah. Er war ohne jeden Zweifel hübsch, geradezu veelaartig. Leider war er immer noch klein, nicht schmächtig, nur zierlich und klein. Knappe 1,65m. Es verdeckte auch keine Brille mehr die ausdrucksstarken Smaragde, die er als Augen hatte. Er hatte sie sich vor einem dreiviertel Jahr korrigieren lassen.

Harry stieg in die Dusche, schaltete den Wasserstrahl an und fing an, sich zu waschen. Nachdem er fertig war – er hatte sich Zeit gelassen – stieg er wieder aus der Dusche. Der Potter sah noch einmal in den Spiegel. Er hob seine kinnlangen Haare an. Er sah keine Narbe... Sie war verschwunden, als er Voldemort getötet hatte. Nur Parsel konnte er noch. Harry ging zu seinem Schrank und besah sich die Auswahl. Es waren nicht Dudleys Sachen, er hatte sich selbst welche gekauft. Nachdem er Voldemort getötet hatte, hatte er sich wortwörtlich aus dem Staub gemacht. Er hatte es nicht ertragen können, dass man ihn nach Askaban stecken wollte und wie seine damals besten Freunde zu Scrimgeours Aussagen zustimmend genickt hatten. Wie sehr er sie doch hasste. Er war ausgewandert, hatte in dem dreiviertel Jahr mehr gelernt, als in seinen fünf Jahren in Hogwarts. Er war zwei Monate in Japan, zwei in Frankreich, zwei in Bulgarien, zwei in Spanien und zwei in Deutschland gewesen. Dort hatte er die Magie der herausragenden Magier gelernt und natürlich auch die Sprachen. Jetzt war er wieder da, wieder in London. Er hatte das ganze Jahr darüber nachgedacht und sich schließlich entschieden, das zu tun, was ihm schon seit seinem dritten Schuljahr im Kopf herum geschwirrt war. Eine Zeitreise.

Der junge Potter zog sich eine Boxershort, Socken, eine lockere Jeanshose, ein Shirt und seine Turnschuhe an. Schnell warf er sich noch eine schwarze Robe über, bevor er in die Winkelgasse ging. Die schmachtenden Blicke ignorierte er gekonnt. Er schlug den Weg zur Nokturngasse ein und erst vor dem Laden Borgin & Burke's blieb er stehen. Er öffnete die verstaubte Tür und trat ein. Es sah noch genau so aus, wie er es als Zwölfjähriger gesehen hatten, nur dass ein paar schwarzmagische Objekte fehlten und andere hinzugefügt worden waren. Durch das Glöckchen über der Tür wurde auch der Ladenbesitzer auf ihn aufmerksam, weshalb er nach kurzer Zeit in den Verkaufsraum gewatschelt kam.

»Guten Morgen, Mr. Borgin«, grüßte Harry freundlich. Trotzdem, dass er den Mann wegen seiner schmierigen Art nicht leiden konnte, hatte er seinen Anstand nicht verloren.

»Guten Morgen, Mr. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?«, fragte der bucklige Mann abweisend. Harry sah nicht wie ein Schwarzmagier aus, deshalb misstraute der Ladenbesitzer ihm anscheinend. Doch das interessiert ihn nicht.

»Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur umsehen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht«, sagte Harry langsam und begab sich zu der Ausstellung.

»Natürlich, wie Sie wollen«, nickte Borgin und setzte sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem Tresen. Harry störte sich nicht daran und lief einfach weiter. Er stoppte an einer Hand, die ihm bekannt vorkam. Hatte er sie nicht schon einmal gesehen? Ach ja, Draco Malfoy hatte sich doch so für sie interessiert.

»Das ist die Hand des Ruhms, Mr. Wenn man eine Kerze rein steckt, leuchtet sie nur für den, der sie hält«, erklärte Borgin, doch Harry drehte sich nicht einmal um.

»Ich weiß«, gab er einsilbig zurück. Er lief weiter. Doch er fand nichts, was ihn reizte. Abgesehen von dem einem Objekt. »Packen Sie mir bitte die Hand des Ruhms ein.«

Borgin nickte und wickelte die Hand in eine alte Zeitung ein. »Darf es noch etwas sein, Sir?«

»Nein... Obwohl, da gibt es noch etwas. Um genau zu sein, sind es zwei Dinge. Kennen Sie ein Artefakt, das Türen öffnen kann, die mit starken Zaubersprüchen gesichert ist? Wie zum Beispiel... eine Tür der Mysteriumsabteilung?«, informierte sich Harry. Borgin schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Der Potter sah ihn warnend und eisig an.

»Nun... In der Tat habe ich schon von einem gehört... Es soll angeblich im sichersten Gebäude ganz Englands sein...«, meinte der Mann zögerlich. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Also war es in Gringotts. Hogwarts war unwahrscheinlich und einen anderen Ort gab es nicht.

»Welches Verließ?«

»Das Ministerium hat ein extra Verließ für höchst gefährliche, schwarzmagische Gegenstände. Den Gerüchten zufolge soll es von einem Drachen bewacht werden.«

»Interessant... Danke für die Information. Jetzt zu der zweiten Sache: Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Opalhalskette da?«

»Doch, doch. Einen Moment, ich hab Sie erst vor kurzem erworben«, murmelte Borgin, während er in das Hinterzimmer verschwand. Doch der Junge-der-lebt musste nicht lange warten, bis er wieder kam. Er hielt einen Beutel in der Hand und gab ihn Harry.

»Passen Sie auf, Sir. Das kann tödlich enden«, warnte er.

»Hab ich erlebt. Da ist noch etwas. Wissen Sie, wo ich ein magisches Taschenmesser finden kann?«

»In der Winkelgasse, so viel ich weiß. Das Geschäft heißt 'Praktische Dinge für alle Gelegenheiten'. Er ist in der Nähe von 'Flourish und Blotts'. Sieht von außen ziemlich langweilig aus, ist aber praktisch.«

»Danke, Mr. Borgin. Wie viel schulde ich Ihnen?«

»Ähm... Die Hand des Ruhms kostet zehn Galleonen und die Opalhalskette... nun, sie ist sehr wertvoll... Sie kostet dreißig Galleonen. Insgesamt wären das dann vierzig Galleonen.« Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt. Die Kette kostete normalerweise höchstens zwanzig Galleonen. Aber bitte, er hatte noch etwas Anderes vor. Abgesehen davon hatte er schon eine wundervolle Idee, wie er sein Geld verdoppeln konnte. Er klatschte das Geld auf Borgins ausgestreckte Hand.

»Hier haben Sie Ihr Geld. Wir sehen uns vermutlich bald wieder. Sie werden niemanden sagen, über was wir gesprochen haben, verstanden? Nicht einmal ihrer Eule.« Der Mann nickte schnell. Harry grinste innerlich und legte noch einen Spruch auf den Beutel, damit er nicht aufgehen konnte, ehe er ihn und die Hand des Ruhms verkleinerte und in seine Hosentasche steckte. Dann marschierte er aus dem Geschäft und wieder in die Winkelgasse.

Er ging zu 'Flourish und Blotts', da er noch nach einigen Büchern schauen wollte. Er trat in den Laden ein und begab sich ohne Umschweife zu den Regalen, deren Wälzer über die magischen Geschöpfe handelten. Letztes Jahr hatte er einen Brief von Gringotts erhalten, die ihn wegen Sirius' Testament zu ihnen beordert hatte. Damals hatte er auch einen Brief von Sirius erhalten, der aussagte, dass James Potter kein Mensch und Lily Potter kein ganzer Mensch gewesen waren. Ersterer war eine Luft- und Wassernymphe gewesen, Lily hingegen eine halbe Waldnymphe. Er konnte froh sein, dass der werte Herr Schulleiter darüber nichts wusste. Leider wusste er erst seit kurzem, dass es weitere Auswirkungen auf ihn hatte, als er angenommen hatte. Ein Freund aus Japan hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Harry fand insgesamt drei Bücher über Naturgeister. Er nahm sie und trug die Wälzer zum Verkaufstresen. Nachdem er bezahlt und eine Tüte dafür bekommen hatte, beschloss er dem Laden, den Borgin erwähnt hatte, einen Besuch abzustatten.

Wenige Minuten später stand er vor dem Laden und trat ein. Überall standen Regale mit magischen Gegenständen und nicht gerade wenig Menschen waren da. Hauptsächlich Jugendliche. Neugierig, was man ihm jedoch nicht ansah, lief er die Regale entlang. Enttäuscht musste er feststellen, dass das meiste für ihn nicht von Nöten war. Er stiefelte zum Verkaufstisch, die schmachtende Blicke der Mädchen und teilweise Jungen ignorierend.

Er stellte sich vor die junge Verkäuferin hinter dem Tisch. Sie sah ihn fragend an. »Guten Morgen. Haben Sie magische Taschenmesser da?«

»Ähm, ja, einen Moment bitte.« Sie umrundete den Tresen und verschwand zu einem der Regale. Kurze Zeit später kam sie zurück und reichte Harry den Gegenstand, den er gesucht hatte.

»Danke, wie viel kostet es?«

»Zwei Galleonen.« Wortlos reichte er ihr das Geld, ehe er aus dem Geschäft lief. Er hatte noch viel vor. Zum Beispiel eine Bank ausrauben.

**±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±Eine Woche später, 24 Uhr, Gringotts±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±**

Eine schwarz gekleidete Person schlich sich unbemerkt zu den Karren, die zu den Verließen führte. Sie hatte in den letzten sieben Tagen alles rausgefunden, was sie für einen Einbruch in die Bank benötigt hatte. Das war ganz simpel gewesen. Sie war in das Ministerium eingebrochen und hatte sich die Unterlagen zur Bank kopiert. Somit wusste sie, wo Wachen standen, wie man die Karren aktivierte, wie ein Hochsicherheitsverließ geöffnet wurde, wie die Schutzzauber aussahen und schlussendlich, welches Verließ dem Ministerium gehörte. Diese Deppen hatten bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt, dass jemand eingebrochen war. Die Person trat unhörbar hinter einen Menschen, hob den Arm und schlug zu. Sie traf eine bestimmte Stelle im Nacken und sofort sackte der Mann zusammen. Es war schon praktisch, wenn man jede Menge Zeit für Kampfsport geopfert hatte und es jetzt perfekt beherrschte. Smaragdgrüne Augen, wie sie es nur einmal gab, funkelten erfreut, als sie die Karren erblickten.

Harry James Potter, der Held der ganzen Zauberernation, stieg in die Gringottskarre und zog ein Taschenmesser aus der Tasche der engen Lederhose. Das Messer schnappte auf und er fing an, das Schloss des Kastens für den Nothebel zu knacken. Es war so simpel, dass es schon wieder genial war. Würde er nicht Gefahr laufen, gehört zu werden, hätte er laut aufgelacht. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Harry es geschafft, das Schloss zu knacken, weshalb er das kleine Fenster öffnete und den Hebel nach unten drückte. Die Karre ruckelte, bevor sie mit Hochgeschwindigkeit losfuhr. Es gab Abbiegungen, doch anscheinend wusste das Fahrgestell, wohin er wollte, denn es bog immer von alleine ab.

Nach endloser Zeit und mehreren Sehens der Drachen hielt die Karre endlich an. Harry stieg aus und besah sich die Tür des Verließes. Innerlich schnaubte er kurz. Von wegen Drachen vor dem Verließ. Es waren eben doch nur Gerüchte. Doch jetzt wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tür zu. Es hatte kein Schloss, was ihn nicht verwunderte. Immerhin war es ein Hochsicherheitsverließ. Er trat näher und besah sich die Tür genauer. Plötzlich leuchtete die Tür leicht.

»Passwort?«, grölte eine körperlose Stimme laut.

»Artis magica est adusque«, antwortete Harry ruhig.

»Grund des Besuch?«

»Besichtigung und eventuelle Entwendung einiger Gegenstände.«

»Name?«

»Rufus Scrimgeour«, log Harry geübt.

»Stelle im Ministerium der Zauberei?«

»Minister.«

»Zahl des zuständigen Kobolds und Name des Kobolds?«

»Nummer 5423, Sheylock.«

»Treten Sie vor.« Harry kam der Aufforderung nach. Er fühlte, wie er geröntgt wurde. Okay... _das_ hatte nicht in den Aufzeichnungen des Ministeriums gestanden.

»Sie sind nicht registriert«, verkündete die Stimme. Harry wurde blass. In den Aufzeichnungen hatte gestanden, dass Alarm geschlagen werden würde, wenn eine der Angaben nicht korrekt wäre. Er knurrte. Da hier ja sowieso bald jemand sein würde, könnte er auch gleich brutal werden. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Tür und schrie: »_Aboleomnia_!« Schwarze Strahlen schossen aus seinem Stab und trafen hart auf der Tür, welche diesem starken schwarzmagischen Spruch nicht standhalten konnte. Sie zersprang und gab einen Blick auf die funkelnden Gegenstände, die hinter ihr verborgen waren frei. Harry fackelte nicht lang und vergrößerte den zuvor geschrumpften Rucksack, den er aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte. Er sah sich um und suchte nach dem Gegenstand, den er brauchte. Auch darüber hatte er sich informiert und so fand er schon bald das Artefakt, welches er wollte. Schulterzuckend schmiss er auch noch drei andere Gegenstände in den Rucksack, bevor er wieder aus dem Verließ stürmte und zwischen die Gleisen in die Dunkelheit sprang. Er hatte schon die ersten Karren gehört, die zu dem Verließ fuhren.

Im Fallen streifte sich Harry den Rucksack über die Schultern, bevor sich sein Körper zu verwandeln begann. Keinen Augenblick später flog statt einer Person ein Phönix, der regenbogenfarbenes Gefieder und smaragdgrüne Augen hatte, in die Tiefe. Er schlug mit den Flügeln und gewann schnell wieder an Höhe. Amüsiert sah er zu den Auroren, die gerade in das Verließ gingen. Er setzte sich auf eine der drei Karren. Diese Idioten hatten ihm eine genaue Untersuchung der Gegenstände vermasselt, jetzt würde er ihnen dafür auf der Nase rum tanzen. Der erste Auror bemerkte ihn und machte seine Kollegen auf ihn aufmerksam. Ungläubig starrten sie zu dem eigenartigen Phönix, der auf seinem Rücken einen schwarzen Rucksack hatte. Er krächzte ihnen spöttisch zu, nickte mit seinem Kopf zuerst in das Verließ und dann auf seinen Rucksack, bevor er geduldig wartete, dass sie erkannten, was er meinte. Nach endlosen Minuten kam anscheinend der Älteste von ihnen auf die Lösung.

»Das ist der Dieb! Schnappt ihn!«, brüllte er und schoss einen Fluch auf den Vogel. Doch bevor dieser treffen konnte, schossen schwarze Flammen um den Phönix empor. Nachdem diese wieder verschwunden waren, sahen die Auroren nur noch den Brandfleck, den der Zauberspruch des Ältesten hinterlassen hatte.

**±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±Nächster Tag, 9 Uhr, Tropfender Kessel±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±**

Gähnend streckte sich Harry in seinem Bett. Einen Moment genoss er die Stille und die Sonnenstrahlen, die sein Gesicht erwärmten. Doch die Stille wurde von den Arbeitern in der Winkelgasse gestört. Harry stöhnte leise auf und fragte sich, wie er diese Laute hatte überhören können. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, bevor er sich daran machte, das Bad – besonders die Dusche, das Waschbecken und die Toilette – zu benutzen. Mit einem Handtuch um der Hüfte kam er wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Er stiefelte zu seinem Schrank und zog sich eine Jeanshose, Unterwäsche, ein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt und seine Schuhe raus.

Harry ging aus seinem Zimmer und schlenderte pfeifend nach unten. Im Gastraum angekommen setzte sich der Potter an den Tresen, bevor er sich umsah. Es waren noch nicht viele da, was ihn nicht verwunderte. Immerhin war es noch morgens.

»Sie wünschen?«, machte Tom, der Wirt, freundlich auf sich aufmerksam. Harrys Blick schwenkte hinter den Tresen zu dem buckligen Mann.

»Ich hätte gerne etwas zu essen. Und ein Glas Wasser, wenn möglich.«

»Geht klar. Belegte Brötchen?«

»Ja, bitte.«

»Mit was?«

»Marmelade, wenn möglich.«

»Kommt sofort«, sagte Tom und verschwand wieder, nachdem er das Glas Wasser vor Harry hin gestellt hatte, welcher sich nun einen Schluck daraus genehmigte.

Harry fing an zu essen, als Tom den Teller mit den vier halben Brötchen vor ihn hingestellt hatte. Gerade, als er fertig war, wurde der Tagesprophet von den zuständigen Eulen gebrachte. Harry beschloss, noch etwas zu warten. Er trank langsam sein Glas aus, während er den Stimmen hinter sich lauschte. Er wollte sehen, ob das Ministerium immer noch alles vertuschte.

»BEI MERLINS BART!«, kreischte eine Hexe im mittleren Alter hinter ihm. Verstohlen grinsend stellte er sein leeres Glas auf den Tresen und marschierte wieder in die oberen Etagen zu seinem Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Schlenker stellte er sicher, dass er nicht gestört werden würde. Dann ging er zu seinem Rucksack, den er gestern Nacht neben sein Bett gelegt hatte. Er hob ihn auf sein Bett und setzte sich anschließend davor. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihn. Die verschiedensten Artefakte funkelten ihm entgegen. Zur Sicherheit zog er sich Handschuhe an, die jedoch wie eine zweite Haut auf seinen Händen lagen, aber dennoch so dick waren wie Drachenhaut.

Harry fasste in den Rucksack und zog eine lange, blutrote Flöte aus dem Rucksack. Er sah zu seinem Koffer und blinzelte kurz, ehe ein dickes Buch auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf den in hellgrün geschriebenen Titel. 'Schwarzmagische Artefakte und ihre Eigenschaften'. Ja, das war das richtige Buch. Er schlug den Wälzer auf und blätterte minutenlange die Seiten um, bevor er ein Bild sah, welches die exakte Kopie des Gegenstandes in seiner Hand darstellte. Um mehr über die Flöte heraus zu finden, las er sich den Text durch.

_Die Flöte des Todes_

_Dieses hoch schwarzmagische Artefakt ist in allen Kontinenten als verboten erklärt. Spielt man darauf, ertönt ein einmaliges Lied, welches den Gegner in den ewigen Schlaf versetzt. Man muss sich sehr konzentrieren und ein hohes schwarzes Magiepotenzial besitzen, damit es auch den Gegner tötet, anstatt sich selbst oder andere. Gegen magische Wesen ist die Flöte des Todes nutzlos. Es heißt, dass derjenige, der durch diesen Gegenstand stirbt, einen Moment im Paradies verweilt. Jedes nichtmagische Wesen stirbt, wenn es die Flöte berührt._

Harry legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. Das war ja mal interessant. Der Tod war durch diesen Gegenstand schmerzlos, dafür war das Spielen voller Risiko. Harry grinste. Er liebte das Risiko. Nur leider stand sein Leben auf dem Spiel. Stirnrunzelnd erkannte der Schwarzhaarige, dass am Rand noch ein Satz hingequetscht war. Er hielt das Buch leicht schief und las. _Das Magiepotenzial der schwarzen Magie muss mindestens sechzig Prozent betragen._ Er schnaubte. Kein Wunder, dass dabei so viele gestorben waren. Wenn der Autor den Satz auch irgendwo in kleinster Schrift rein drückte, konnte es man ja auch leicht übersehen. Harry beschloss, das Artefakt erst mal ruhen zu lassen und einen Magietest zu machen. Sicher war sicher.

Der nächste Gegenstand, den er rauszog, war schon spektakulärer als er erste. Es war eine Mischung aus einer nagelosen Hand und einem Totenkopf. Neugierig suchte Harry in dem Buch auf seinem Schoß nach dem Gegenstand. Bald schon fand er ihn.

_Animaepulo_

_Dieses Artefakt ist etwas Ähnliches wie der Kuss der Dementoren. Berührt man den Gegenstand mit der Haut, wird die Seele mit unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen aus dem Körper gesaugt. Auf Wesen mit glücklichen Erinnerungen ist es anziehender als bei Anderen._

Angewidert legte Harry das Ding auf die Seite. Er hasste Dementoren. Ein weiteres Mal verschwand seine Hand in dem Rucksack und brachte als nächstes ein kleines Kästchen ans Tageslicht. Es waren Runen auf dem Kästchen abgebildet. Harry versuchte angestrengt, sie zu entziffern. In Bulgarien hatte er Runen gelernt und so konnte er lesen, dass 'Sanguis' darauf stand. Das war Latein, erkannt er, und hieß 'Blut'. Er blätterte wieder in dem Buch, bis er es fand.

_Vampirschatz_

_Dieses Kästchen ist ein Schatz für jede Vampirart. Lässt man Blut auf die Runen tröpfeln, öffnet sich die Schale und verschluckt jeden, der kein Tropfen Vampirblut in sich hat. Wird es danach wieder von einem Vampir geöffnet, erscheint ein Blutstein im Inneren des Kästchens. Das gesamte Blut des eben Verschluckten ist darin enthalten und hält jahrelang an._

Der Potter schluckte. Er hatte nichts gegen Vampire, aber das war einfach nur brutal. Er wusste, dass Vampire bestimmten konnten, ob sie ihre Opfer töteten, zu gebissenen Vampiren umwandelten – wobei auch das Opfer einverstanden sein musste – oder ob sie sie weiter leben ließen. Er beschloss, das Kästchen zu dem Animapuelo zu legen.

Voller Vorfreude langte Harry ein weiteres Mal in den Rucksack. Er zog einen Dietrich raus. Leicht enttäuscht besah er sich das Ding. Im Verließ hatte er nicht so darauf geachtet, aber der Gegenstand war so klein und muggelmäßig. Als er es auf dem Bild gesehen hatte, hatte er angenommen, dass es ihm nur so langweilig erschien und in Wahrheit interessanter aussah. Gelangweilt ließ er den Schlüssel aufschnappen und erschrak leicht, als mehr Werkzeuge rausprangen, als er angenommen hatte. Plötzlich breit grinsend blätterte er im Buch, bis er die gewünschte Seite gefunden hatte.

_Magischer Dietrich_

_Mit diesem Gegenstand kann man alle__ Schlösser__ öffnen, ob sie mit starker Magie gesichert wurden oder nicht spielt dabei keine Rolle. Es gibt mehrere Werkzeuge, wobei man sich konzentrieren muss, um ein bestimmtes zu haben. Ansonsten werden alle angezeigt._

Danach kamen nur noch die Namen der bestimmten Werkzeuge, doch diese interessierten Harry wenig. Grinsend legte er den Gegenstand neben die Flöte des Todes. Dann sah er wieder zu den anderen beiden, welche er zu Borgin bringen wollte. Nur, wie sollte er Artefakte, die erst gestern aus dem Verließ in Gringotts gestohlen worden waren, in die Nokturngasse bringen? Die Auroren liefen bestimmt dort herum und überprüften jeden Magier. Doch dann hatte er eine Idee. Wieso eigentlich auch nicht? Er sprang aus dem Bett und fing an, in seinem Koffer rumzustöbern. Nach einiger Zeit fischte er einen Block und einen Bleistift zu Tage. Er setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und warf einen Blick zu den Gegenständen, bevor er zu zeichnen anfing. Er war gut darin, seine Bilder sahen immer einwandfrei aus, obwohl es nur ein Hobby war.

Nach einer Stunde war er fertig. Er hexte die zwei Blätter noch schnell unerkennbar – es waren nun zwei leere Papiere –, bevor er sie einsteckte, seinen Zimmer und anschließend den Pub zu verlassen. Er ging zur Nokturngasse und dort zu 'Borgin & Burke's'. Wie schon das letzte Mal machte das Glöckchen über der Tür auf ihn aufmerksam und der Ladenbesitzer kam aus dem Hinterzimmer.

»Oh, schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Mr. Wie kann ich Ihnen dieses Mal helfen?«, erkundigte sich der Mann. Harry zog die beiden Blätter aus seiner Hosentasche und zauberte die Zeichnung wieder sichtbar, bevor er sie seinem Gegenüber überreichte.

»Haben Sie an diesen beiden Gegenständen Interesse?«

Borgins Augen wurden groß, als er die Zeichnung betrachtete. »D-Das sind starkmagische Artefakte. Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, dass Sie sie haben?« Harry nickte. »Und wie ich Interesse habe! Was halten Sie von zehn Galleonen?«

Der Potter grinste und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. »Zehn Galleonen? Sie träumen. Mindestens zweihundert.«

»Z-Zweihundert Galleonen? Das ist ein Haufen Geld!«, protestierte der Mann.

»Ein Haufen Geld für wertvolle Gegenstände, die Sie so schnell nicht wieder sehen werden. Entweder Sie zahlen oder ich gehe in einen anderen Laden.«

Man konnte dem Alten ansehen, dass er mit sich selbst haderte. »Einhundert Galleonen!«

»Geben Sie mir die Zeichnungen.«, verlangte Harry prompt. Borgins Hand zitterte.

»E-Einverstanden, zweihundert Galleonen«, gab er sich geschlagen. Harry nickte zufrieden und streckte seine Hand aus.

»Das Geld«, verlangte er.

»Wo sind die beiden Gegenstände?«

»Ich habe sie nicht bei mir, Mr. Borgin. Da draußen kontrollieren Auroren die Passanten. Ich hatte bisher nur Glück, dass sie mich übersehen haben, obwohl ich nichts Schwarzes anhabe. Geben Sie mir Ihre Eule mit, dann schick ich sie Ihnen. Ich selbst habe keine Eule und die Post ist mir zu unsicher. Also?«

Borgin überlegte nicht lang und eilte in das Hinterzimmer. Kurz darauf kam er mit einer Schleiereule zurück, deren Gefieder in alle Richtungen abstand. Borgin setzte sie auf Harrys Schulter, ehe er aus seiner Tasche ein Beutel Geld rauszog. Er übergab ihn seinem Kunden, welcher die Summe mit einem Zauberspruch überprüfte und anschließend zufrieden nickte.

»Wir werden uns nicht wieder sehen, Mr. Borgin. Dennoch rate ich Ihnen, dass Sie nichts den Auroren erzählen. Ich habe noch einen Gegenstand, den ich wirklich gerne einmal ausprobieren würde. Sie sollten aufpassen, dass nicht Sie mein erstes Opfer sind«, warnte Harry eiskalt und trat aus dem Laden. Einen bleichen Mann zurücklassend. Mit der Eule auf seiner Schulter eilte Harry zurück in die Winkelgasse. Zwischendurch ging er ein paar Umwege, um Auroren aus dem Weg zu gehen. Schließlich kam er ohne eine Unterbrechung in seinem Zimmer im 'Tropfenden Kessel' an. Er verpackte die beiden Gegenstände sorgfältig in einen Beutel, den er dann der Eule gab. Sie machte sich sofort auf den Weg, um ihren Besitzer das Gewünschte zu überreichen.

Der Grünäugige streckte sich kurz und überlegte, was er mit dem restlichen Tag anstellen sollte. Er entschied sich, Gringotts einen legalen Besuch abzustatten und ging wieder in die Winkelgasse.

---

»Sie wünschen?«, fragte ein mies gelaunter Kobold am Schalter. Harry beugte sich vor.

»Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich will mein gesamtes Geld abheben, ebenso möchte ich mein Verließ auflösen«, erklärte Harry leise. Der Kobold nickte und führte ihn durch die Gänge Gringotts.

»Es erstaunt mich, Sie wieder zu sehen, Mr. Potter«, sagte der Kobold plötzlich. Harry sah ihn an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn kannte.

»Wie war Ihr Name doch gleich?«

»Griphook.«

»Ah ja, ich erinnere mich. Sie haben Hagrid und mich damals in mein Verließ geführt.« Griphook nickte. »Ich hoffe, es bleibt ein Geheimnis Gringotts', dass ich hier war.«

»Das wird es bleiben, Mr. Potter. Wir sind da.« Sie waren in einem Raum angekommen, welcher tausende von Schließfächern enthielt. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dieser... Saal, man konnte es nicht anders nennen, war nicht auf der Karte des Ministeriums gewesen. Griphook ging zu einem Schließfach und der Potter konnte an der Zahl erkennen, dass es seines war. Griphooks Nagel fuhr am Rand entlang, worauf die Tür sich in Luft auflöste und einen kleinen Beutel zeigte. Der Kobold nahm ihn in die Hand und überreichte ihn Harry.

»In diesem Beutel ist Ihr gesamtes Geld enthalten, Mr. Potter. Er ist leicht und sie können noch rund zweitausend Galleonen dort transportieren. Wollen Sie auch Ihre anderen Verließe auflösen?« Harry nickte mit zugeschnürter Kehle. Er hatte noch zwei weitere Verließe. Eines hatte er letztes Jahr von seinen Eltern geerbt und eines von seinem Paten. Beide enthielten Schmuck, Kleider, Bücher, Geld und viele andere Dinge. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Griphook bereits die zwei Schließfächer geöffnet hatte. Erst, als zwei Beutel vor seine Nase gehalten wurden, sah er auf. Dankbar lächelnd nahm er die zwei Beutel und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Der Kobold führte ihn wieder in den Eingangsbereich. Harry Potter verließ die Zaubererbank im Jahr 1997 das letzte Mal.

**±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±Mitternacht, Mysteriumsabteilung±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±**

Harry Potter stand in einem runden Raum mit blauer Kerzenbeleuchtung. Seine schwarze Kleidung – bestehend aus einer Lederhose, einer ärmellosen Lederjacke, einem Mundtuch und schwarzen, hohen Stiefel – schimmerte durch das Licht. Es war genauso einfach gewesen, wie schon vor etwas über einem Jahr, als er hier mit seinen ehemaligen Freunden eingebrochen war.

Der junge Mann besah sich die Türen. Wie damals sahen sie vollkommen gleich aus und nahmen damit ihrem Betrachter jegliche Orientierung. Doch dieses Mal wusste Harry, wie er leicht in die gewünschten Räume kam. Er hob seinen Zauberstab.

»Raum des Denkens.« Eine Tür sprang auf und er zielte mit seinem Stab auf sie. »_Flagrate_!« Ein roter Strahl traf die Tür, worauf dort ein flammendes Kreuz erschien. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs ging die Tür wieder zu und die Türen drehten sich so schnell, dass nicht einmal Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moodys Auge hätte mitkommen können. Nach einiger Zeit blieben die Türen wieder stehen und Harry hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

»Raum des Todes.« Er wiederholte die gleiche Prozedur wie schon davor.

»Raum der Sterne.«

»Raum der prophezeiten Zukunft.« Er nannte alle Räume, die es gab und markierte sie anschließend. Schließlich waren nur noch zwei Türen übrig.

»Raum der Zeitläufe.« Harry markierte die Tür kurz, bevor er in den Raum dahinter trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er sah sich um. Der Raum war voll von tickenden Uhren. Ein schillerndes Licht, das von allen Seiten reflektiert wurde, ging von einer Glasglocke aus. In ihr entwickelte sich ein Ei zu einem Vogel, der lebte, alterte und wieder zu einem Ei wurde. Eine Glasvitrine enthielt verschiede Zeitumkehrer. Und vor diese Vitrine trat er hin. Er holte den schwarzmagischen Dietrich aus seiner Tasche und ließ es aufschnappen. Mit dem Hakenwerkzeug knackte er vorsichtig das Schloss.

Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, öffnete er die Vitrine und besah sich die Auswahl näher. Schließlich blieben seine Smaragde an einem Zeitumkehrer hängen, vor dem ein Schildchen mit der Aufschrift 'Jahrzehnte' stand. Grinsend nahm er den Zeitumkehrer und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche, bevor er eine Illusion des Zeitumkehrers auf die Stelle hexte und die Vitrine schloss. Er ging wieder aus dem Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und sofort begann sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen. Nachdem es geendet hatte, sah er zu der einzigen Tür, die nicht markiert war. Er stellte sie vor sich und kramte ein weiteres Mal den Dietrich aus seiner Tasche. Er berührte damit die Tür, welche jedoch keine Anzeichen der Magie zeigte. Vorsichtig ließ er den Hacken zu dem Schloss wandern und probierte geduldig daran herum. Nach langer Zeit der Konzentration hörte er ein leises Klicken. Er stupste die Tür mit seinem Werkzeug an, welche leicht knarrend aufsprang. Triumphierend trat er in den Raum. Endlich würde er erfahren, was der Grund dafür war, weshalb die Tür so hochmagisch versichert war und warum das Taschenmesser seines Paten hatte schmelzen müssen.

Doch er wurde enttäuscht, als er nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken konnte. Nur Aktenschränke, sonst nichts. Grummelnd machte er sich daran, einen zu öffnen. Er war nicht verschlossen, dennoch spürte er Magie in sich prickeln. Kurz stockte Harry, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern. Er war hier in der _Mysteriumsabteilung_, hier war überall rohe Magie. Der Potter sah ihn die Schublade, die er aufgezogen hatte und zog eine der dicken Akten raus. Sie war sogar beschriftet.

_Erdvampir_

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Erdvampir? Nun doch recht neugierig geworden, schlug er die erste Seite auf. Seine Augen wurden größer, als er die vielen Namen sah. Er blätterte hin und her, bemerkte die Zahlen hinter jedem einzelnem Namen und wusste, dass es die Geburts- und gelegentlich die Todestage waren. Er hatte nie davon gehört, dass das Ministerium eine Liste über Erdvampir hatte. Seine Smaragde schossen zu den Akten zurück, als ihm ein Einfall kam. Er wurde etwas blass und schmiss die Unterlagen über Erdvampire auf den Boden. Hektisch wühlte er in den Akten, fand aber nicht was er suchte, weshalb er die Tür wieder zu schlug. Seine Augen huschten über jede Beschriftung der kleinen Schubladen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch an dem eben wieder geschlossenem Türchen eine Aufschrift klebte.

_Reinblütige Vampire_

Beim Nächsten stand _Reinblütige Dämonen _und so ging es die ganze Zeit weiter, bis er endlich bei den Mischlingen ankam.

_Mischlinge mit Naturgeistanteilen_

Er zog die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und besah sich die Aufteilung. Dieses Mal war das Ganze durch Nachnamen angeordnet, weshalb er nach dem Buchstaben 'P' suchte. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, stoppte er nicht und suchte nach seinem eigenen Namen. Er wurde leichenblass, als er ihn tatsächlich fand. Schnell fischte er ihn raus und schlug die beunruhigend dicke Mappe auf. Seine Haut wurde noch weißer, als er den Namen sah, der ihm entgegen schlug.

_Harry James Potter_

Er schloss kurz sein Augen und sammelte sich, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und die Daten unter seinem Namen las.

_Geburtsdatum: 31. Juli 1980_

_Wesen: ¼ Waldnymphe, ¼ Luftnymphe, ¼ Wassernymphe, ¼ Zauberer_

_Magie : 100 Waldmagie_

_100 Luftmagie_

_100 Wassermagie_

_100 schwarze Magie_

_100 weiße Magie_

_Gefährlichkeitsgrad: 99 _

_Erreichtes Magiepotenzial: 100_

Harry rutschte auf den Boden. _Das_ nannte er Neuigkeiten. Bei Merlin, woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass es Akten über alle magischen Wesen gab? Das war mit Sicherheit illegal, zumindest wusste zu hundert Prozent die Bevölkerung nichts davon. Und dennoch fragte er sich, warum man ihn nie genauer unter die Lupe genommen hatte. Es war unmöglich, dass der Minister und die Unsäglichen nichts davon wussten. Das hier war immerhin deren Territorium. Und dann war da noch seine Magie... Das letzte Mal, als er seinen Magiestand überprüft hatte, hatte sein schwarzmagisches Potenzial vierzig Prozent betragen. Doch jetzt... lag das an seinem ununterbrochenen Training, welches er das letzte Jahr egal in welchen Ländern hatte? Er konnte nicht anders, als sich stolz zu fühlen. Dann sah er auf den letzten Satz. _Erreichtes Magiepotenzial: 100. _Soviel er davon verstand, konnte er zwar noch eine Menge lernen, aber seine Magie konnte er nicht mehr erweitern. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, dass er auch alles benutzen konnte. Woran er wirklich zweifelte. Sie war zwar bestimmt in ihm enthalten, aber irgendwo ganz tief in ihm, dort, wo er nicht hinkam.

**±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±10 Uhr, Tropfender Kessel±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±**

Harry schlug die Augen auf, als er ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Verschlafen streckte er sich und hob den Kopf leicht an, um die Tür ihm gegenüber böse anzustarren. Doch leider hörte das Klopfen nicht auf und so sah er sich gezwungen, zu antworten: »Ja, bei Morganas Spitzenunterwäsche, Sie haben es geschafft mich zu wecken und nun hören Sie mit dem Klopfen auf!« Sofort erstarb das Klopfen. Er klang aber auch wirklich angepisst. »Wer ist da überhaupt?«

»Tom, der Wirt, Sir.« Harry gähnte verstohlen.

»Kommen Sie rein.« Der Mann kam der Aufforderung nach. Mit seinem Zauberstab dirigierte er ein Tablett, auf welchem zwei Marmeladebrötchen und eine Tasse Kaffee stand, vor sich in das Zimmer. In der anderen Hand hielt er den Tagesprophet. Er stoppte kurz, als seine Augen die Harrys trafen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und stellte das Tablett und die Zeitung auf den Schreibtisch ab.

»Ich dachte, ich bringe Ihnen Ihr Essen lieber. Unten ist viel los. Ich habe Ihnen auch den Tagesprophet gebracht, bevor Sie sich wundern, was heute mit den Menschen los ist.« Er machte sich schon daran, wieder aus dem Raum zu gehen, als der Potter aufstand.

»Warum ist unten denn so viel los?«, informierte er sich freundlich, ließ sich vor dem Schreibtisch auf einem Stuhl nieder und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

»Heute Morgen gab es eine Extraausgabe des Propheten, er schrieb, dass jemand in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingebrochen ist. Jetzt sind von überall in England Reporter eingebrochen, um ebenfalls Schlagzeilen zu machen. Die Presseversammlung ist schon vorbei und das neueste steht bereits im Tagespropheten.« Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, schloss Tom die Tür hinter sich und bemerkte nicht, dass Harry erschrocken aufgesehen hatte. Es wunderte ihn wirklich, wie diese nichtsnutzigen Trottel in so kurzer Zeit hatten herausfinden können, dass jemand eingebrochen war. Er hatte keinen Alarm ausgelöst und getötet hatte er auch nicht, er hatte ja nicht einmal Wachen gesehen! Harry griff zu der Zaubererzeitung und musste sie nicht einmal groß aufschlagen, als ihm auch schon die Schlagzeile in die Augen sprang.

_Einbruch in die Mysteriumsabteilung!_

_Wie der Minister bestätigt hat, wurde letzte Nacht in die geheimnisvolle Mysteriumsabteilung eingebrochen. Die Unsäglichen konnte bisher nicht bestätigen, ob etwas gestohlen wurde und oder nicht. Fakt ist, dass die Türen alle markiert waren. Dem Dieb war es gelungen, eine Tür zu öffnen, auf die ein Jahr vor dem Aufstieg des Unnennbaren ein Fluch gesprochen wurde, der jedes Eintreten tödlich bestraft und Hilfsmittel zum Öffnen schmelzen ließ. Wie der Minister offenbart hatte, lag auch schon zuvor ein Fluch auf der Tür, welcher die Augen der unbefugten Besucher drastisch erhellen würde. Selbst mit einer Illusion, so sagte der Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, kann man die Augenfarbe nicht vertuschen und er bittet im Allgemeinwohl des Zaubereivolks sofort zu melden, sollte ein Bekannter dieses Merkmal aufweisen. Weitere Informationen folgen._

_Seite 16: Die Mysteriumsabteilung_

_Seite 20: Der Aufstieg des Unnennbaren_

_Seite 38: Der Einbruch in Gringotts – Eine Verbindung zum Mysteriumsabteilungdieb?_

Die Zeitung segelte zu Boden, als Harry aufsprang und in das Badezimmer stürmte. Er stützte sich auf dem Waschbecken ab und starrte in sein Spiegelbild. Das, was in der Zeitung stand, war nicht gelogen. Seine Augen hatten nicht mehr das dunkle Smaragdgrün. Nein, sie waren unnatürlich hell. Sie glichen den hellsten Smaragden auf der Welt.

Harry torkelte wieder aus dem Zimmer. So erkannte man ihn mit Sicherheit nicht mehr. Er hatte keine verstrubbelten Haare mehr, was das Ergebnis eines misslungen Zaubertrank war – aus Natur waren sie nicht mehr verstrubbelt –, die Narbe hatte er auch nicht mehr und nun glichen nicht einmal seine Augen mehr denen von Lily Potter. Sie hatten zwar immer noch die gleiche Form, doch das letzte eindeutige Merkmal war verschwunden. Es tat ihm weh, keine Verbindung mehr zu seiner Mutter zu haben. Sein Patronus war immer noch ein Hirsch – was sich wohl auch niemals ändern würde – womit er dann eine Verbindung zu James hatte. Harry seufzte und legte die Zeitung wieder zusammen, bevor er sein Frühstück aß. Seinen Plänen kam das nur recht.

---

Drei Stunden später stand Harry mit den gewohnt dunklen, smaragdgrünen Augen vor dem Geschäft 'Weasley zauberhafte Zauberstreiche'. Er war in Muggellondon gewesen und hatte sich Kontaktlinsen gekauft, die für den heutigen Tag gedacht waren. Wider Erwarten überdeckten sie seine hellgrüne Augen. Er hätte lachen können über die Dummheit des Ministeriums. Doch jetzt trat er in den überfüllten Laden und sah sich nach den Besitzern um. Fred und George Weasley waren die Einzigen, die immer hinter ihm gestanden hatten. Hermine und Ron hingegen... nun, sie waren ebenfalls dafür gewesen, dass er nach Askaban wanderte. Aber das war Vergangenheit. Harry fand einen Zwilling – er erkannte ihn als Fred – und schritt zu ihm.

»Hallo, Fred«, schmunzelte er, worauf der Rothaarige zu ihm herum wirbelte. Seine Augen waren misstrauisch verengt, als er ihn musterte. Das lag daran, dass niemand außer Molly Weasley und auch sie nicht immer, die Zwillinge auseinander halten konnte.

/Nein/, verbesserte sich Fred selbst. /Harry hat uns immer unterscheiden können./ Dieser Gedanke und eine Ahnung ließ seine Augen auf Tellergröße mutieren.

»Bist du der, den ich denke, der du bist?«, fragte Fred ungläubig.

»Wenn du denkst, dass ich der bin, der euch Chaoten als eine der wenigen Personen auseinander halten kann, dann denke ich, dass ich der bin, den du vermutest«, grinste Harry. Auf Freds Lippen schlich sich ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen und er sprang vor, um den vermisst geglaubten Potter zu umarmen.

»GEORGE!«, brüllte er währenddessen durch den ganzen Verkaufsraum, worauf sich nicht nur ein paar Kunden zu ihnen umdrehten. Ein rothaariger junger Mann, der Fred verblüffend ähnlich sah, kam auf sie zugeschlittert.

»Was ist, Bruderherz?«

»Sieh dir den Kerl an! Erkennst du ihn?« George betrachtete den Jungen in den Armen seines Bruders. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sah wieder zu Fred.

»Er hat mich Fred genannt!«, sagte dieser, als würde das alles erklären. George runzelte die Stirn und sah wieder zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Doch dann sah er die Augen und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich fast, als er zu den Smaragden auch noch Freds Aussage dazu tat. Keine Sekunde später schubste er seinen Bruder unsanft weg und drückte den Grünäugigen ebenfalls fest an sich. Er wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, lachte und drückte ihn dann wieder an sich.

»Chaos-Schatzi, wir haben dich so vermisst! Wo warst du?«, flötete er und zog seinen schmollenden Bruder und Harry in das Hinterzimmer. Die verdatterten Blick seiner Kunden ignorierend. Darum würde sich schon ihre Angestellte kümmern.

Harry zog einen Schmollmund. _Chaos-Schatzi_... Die Beiden hatten den Namen anscheinend – und zu seinem Leidwesen – immer noch nicht vergessen... Das Chaos bezog sich auf seinen Phönixanimagus, von dem Fred und George eine der wenigen Menschen waren, die davon wussten. George drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl und die Jungs forderten ihn dazu auf, alles zu erzählen, was er im letzten Jahr erlebt hatte. Und das tat er auch.

Nachdem er fertig war, schwiegen sie eine Weile, bevor sich George zu Wort meldete. »Was hast du jetzt vor? Ich meine, du hast eingesehen, dass Voldemorts Tod alles andere als gut war. Wirst du nun selbst eine Organisation gründen, die gegen Dumbledore vorgeht?«

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. »Nein, ich hab eine viel bessere Idee. Ich hab euch doch erzählt, dass ich in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingebrochen bin, richtig? Ich habe einen Zeitumkehrer mit gehen lassen, der mich Jahrzehnte in die Vergangenheit schicken kann. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, in der Schulzeit meiner Eltern, in der Zeit, in der Voldemort so richtig bekannt wird, alles zu verbessern – zu Gunsten des Dunklen Lords, versteht sich. Ich werde ihm helfen, den Krieg zu gewinnen.«

Die Zwillinge sahen zweifelnd drein und warfen sich einen Blick zu. »Harry,... was ist, wenn der Mann alles schlimmer macht? Was ist, wenn er alles unterdrückt?«

»Nein, Fred, es kann nicht schlimmer für die magischen Wesen werden. Dumbledore wird sie ausrotten. Vermutlich ist es egoistisch... nein, es ist ganz bestimmt egoistisch, aber ich werde es dennoch tun. Es ist ein Risiko, ja, aber ich weiß, dass er sich für die magische Wesen eingesetzt hat. Du vergisst, dass er und ich eine Verbindung hatten. Ich weiß, was in seinem Kopf vorging, aber ich habe erst vor kurzem verstanden, was er mit Allem, was er tat, bezweckt hat. Was diese Gedanken, die ich empfangen habe, bedeuteten. Ich bin mehrmals durchgegangen, was er gedacht hat. Soviel ich nun weiß, war er selbst ein magisches Wesen, nur welches, weiß ich nicht«, sagte Harry fest. Die Zwillinge sahen immer noch nicht überzeugt aus, nickten jedoch.

»Wir wissen, dass du das Richtige tust, Chaos. Aber sei vorsichtig, egal was du tust.«

Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen, nickte jedoch. »Da gibt es noch etwas... Könnt ihr mir eine Kiste zusammenstellen, in denen ganz viele Scherzartikel sind?«

Die blauen Augen der Zwillingen leuchteten plötzlich und es schien so, als hätte das Gespräch von vor einem Augenblick nie stattgefunden. Sie sprangen auf und wuselten zu einem Regal, der voller Scherzartikel war. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, als sie ihm auch schon einen kleinen Kasten vor die Nase hielten.

»Der füllt sich immer wieder auf, du musst nur an den gewünschten Scherzartikel denken und der taucht dann da drin auf. Es wird dir für mindestens zwei Jahre halten.«

»Und damit meinen wir unsere Verhältnisse, Chaos-Schatz«, fügte Fred grinsend hinzu. Harry erwiderte das Grinsen und nahm den Kasten in die Hand.

»Ihr seid wirklich die Besten, Jungs. Ich geh jetzt besser.« Leicht traurig sah er zu seinen besten Freunden. »Bei den Gründern, wie ich Abschiede hasse!«

Sie lächelten und umarmten ihn gleichzeitig. »Pass gut auf dich auf, Chaos.« Harry nickte und löste sich leicht. George schlang seinen Arm um seine rechte Schulter und Fred seinen um Harrys Taille. Sie führten ihn aus dem Hinterzimmer und dann Richtung Ausgang des Geschäfts.

»Achte auf dich.«

»Geh nicht mit Fremden.«

»Vergiss uns nicht.«

»Lächel immer.«

»Hab Spaß mit den Rumtreibern.«

»Und vergiss nicht«, sagten sie gleichzeitig, als er vor die Tür geschoben wurde, »verlier deine Unschuld nicht an fremde Männer!« Dann schlugen sie die Tür vor seiner Nase zu. Harry errötete heftig. Woher wussten diese Idioten, dass er immer noch unberührt und noch dazu schwul war? Er selbst hatte es doch erst vor ein paar Monaten bemerkt! Grummelnd marschierte er zum'Tropfenden Kessel' zurück.

---

Harry überprüfte noch einmal, ob er auch alles dabei hatte. Er nickte zufrieden und apparierte aus seinem Zimmer in eine dunkle Ecke der Nokturngasse. Dort warf er sich den Zeitumkehrer um den Hals. Er drehte das große Stundenglas zwei Mal. Er fühlte, wie sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen begann und spürte, wie er in die Vergangenheit gerissen wurde. Als es nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit endlich aufhörte, hatte er sein Bewusstsein verloren.


	2. In der Vergangenheit

_**Vorwort:**_

**Dieses Kapitel ist ALLEN LESERN MEINER STORY 'ES GIBT KEIN ZURÜCK!' GEWIDMET!!! Und das hat auch einen Grund. **_**Ich habe es nicht geschafft, das neue Kapitel für die Fanfic rechtzeitig fertig zu schreiben, weshalb das neue Chap erst nächste Woche erscheint.**_** Dafür entschuldige ich mich bei den Lesern dieser Geschichte und hoffe, dass ich es mit diesem Kapitel hier wieder halbwegs gut machen kann. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb das Chap schon jetzt, anstatt am – wie eigentlich geplant – 1. März erscheint!**

Übrigens ist in diesem Kapitel eine _**Lemon**_! Ich wollt euch nur warnen.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**In der Vergangenheit**

Harrys Kopf dröhnte, als er wieder zu sich kam. Stöhnend hielt er ihn sich und tastete mit der anderen Hand seine Umgebung ab. Feucht, schmutzig und eindeutig aus Stein. Er öffnete die Augen und mit dieser Geste, kamen seine ganzen Erinnerungen zurück. Schnell rappelte sich Harry hoch, säuberte mit einem Stabschlenker seine schwarze Robe und trat anschließend aus der dunklen Ecke. Es war Nacht, weshalb auch viel auf den Straßen los war. Der Potter beschloss, sich zuerst ein Zimmer zu mieten. Dazu trat er in einen Pub, ähnlich dem Tropfenden Kessel´, nur dass dieser zum Teil auch so etwas wie ein Club war. Er sah sich um und ging anschließend zu dem Wirt. Der Pub war gut besucht und die vielen, verhüllten Gestalten behagten ihm nicht. Es war nicht so, als hätte er große Angst hatte, aber er sah seinem möglichen Gegner lieber in das Gesicht.

»Ein Zimmer bitte.« Der dicke Mann hinter dem Tresen nickte und sah ihn kurz an, bevor er weiter seine Gläser putzte.

»Für wie lang?«, informierte er sich mit dröhnender Stimme.

»Ein paar Tage, denke ich«, antwortete Harry zögernd. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er in der Zeit angekommen war, in die er hatte gehen wollen. Geschweige denn den Tag.

»Hm«, brummte der Dicke, bevor er einen Schlüssel aus der Kasse holte und ihn Harry in die Hand drückte. »Wie alt bist du überhaupt?«

»Siebzehn.«

»Und hast du genug Geld, um zu zahlen?«

»Natürlich!«, empörte sich Harry. »Wie viel?«

»Jetzt fünf Sickel und für jeden weiteren Tag zwei Sickel. Einverstanden?« Harry nickte, legte das Geld auf den Tresen, drehte sich um und ging dann die Treppen hoch. Er sah auf seinen Schlüssel und entdeckte eine Zahl, die in das Metall mit einem Zauber eingeschmolzen worden war. Er hatte also Zimmer zehn. Harry suchte nicht lange, da er schon bald das Zimmer gefunden hatte. Dieses war nicht besonders groß. Es hatte ein wackliges Doppelbett, einen kleinen Kleiderschrank und sonst nichts. Nur eine Tür führte noch in ein kleines Badezimmer, in welchem eine Dusche, eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken standen. Das Nötigste eben. Harry vergrößerte seinen Koffer, welchen er dann neben das Bett stellte.

Harry seufzte und stieg die Treppen wieder nach unten. Er setzte sich an die Bar und schaltete den Lärm hinter sich aus. Er braucht unbedingt das Datum, so kam er nicht weiter. Und dann war da noch der Zeitumkehrer in seinem Zimmer. Wo sollte er ihn hin tun? Er musste ihn vernichten, nicht, dass noch ein Anderer auf die Idee kam, ihn zu benutzen. Aber zuerst brauchte er dieses verdammte Datum! Harry sah zu dem Besitzer des Pubs.

»Entschuldigung?«, machte er auf sich aufmerksam. Der Mann sah zu ihm. »Ich bin erst vor kurzem aus dem Ausland hier angekommen. Deshalb weiß ich noch nicht das heutige Datum. Können Sie es mir nennen?«

Er wurde zwar schief angesehen, aber schließlich antwortete der Dicke: »Fünfter August.« Harry nickte leicht. Der Tag und der Monat stimmten soweit, nur das Jahr... Er sollte sich morgen eine Zeitung kaufen. Dem Potter fiel noch ein Problem auf, als er sich umsah und die trinkenden, spielenden und sprechenden Menschen ansah. Wie, in Merlins Namen, sollte er überhaupt ein Todesser werden? Er musste auf eine Versammlung, nur wann und wo war eine? Die Antwort fand er vermutlich in der Nokturngasse, nur wo war die Frage.

/Argh, ich hab's aber auch gar nicht leicht.../, dachte der Grünäugige, der seine Kontaktlinsen schon in der Zukunft rausgenommen hatte. Er seufzte leicht auf und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab, während er zu dem Besitzer sah, welcher gerade einen Kunden bediente. Nachdem er damit fertig war, beschloss Harry, dass er dran war.

»Ich hätte gern etwas zu trinken, möglichst etwas, womit ich meine Probleme vergessen kann.«

Ohne ein Wort der Ablehnung goss der Mann Feuerwhiskey in ein kleines Glas. Als er es hinstellte, nahm sich Harry nicht nur das Glas, sondern auch die Flasche.

»Ich kann mich sonst nicht richtig betrinken«, erklärte er auf den perplexen Blick des Mannes, bevor er sein Glas in einem Schluck leerte und danach keuchte. Den Namen hatte der Whiskey nicht ohne Grund, das war klar. Dennoch scheute er nicht davor, die Flasche zu öffnen und einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war die Flasche leer und Harry leicht angetrunken. Er konnte noch klar denken, torkelte bestimmt nicht und dennoch hatte ihm der Alkohol gut getan. Er fühlte sich leicht beflügelt. Er stellte die Glasflasche vor den Besitzer des Pubs, welcher ihm schon seit dreißig Minuten beim Saufen zu sah – sein Mund stand offen.

»Jetzt brauche ich irgendwas, das den Geschmack überdeckt«, meinte Harry und der Mann nickte. Er nahm ein Glas und schenkte irgendwas rein, was der junge Mann nicht identifizieren konnte. Nachdem es vor ihm abgestellt worden war, nahm er einen großen Schluck und stellte fest, dass es nach Erdbeeren schmeckte. Erleichtert nahm er einen weiteren Schluck und bemerkte nebenbei, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Harrys ausdrucksstarken Augen schwankten zu dem Mann, welcher ungefähr zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt sein musste. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm bis knapp vor das Kinn runter, die feinen Gesichtszügen waren überaus anziehend und der Körper mehr als nur heiß. Der ganze Typ war mehr als nur gut aussehend, nur eines störte das Aussehen: Die dunkelblauen Augen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde er den Mann kennen, verdrängte den Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Das war absurd, an so jemanden würde er sich erinnern können, da konnte er noch soviel Alkohol trinken und der Mann konnte noch so viel altern. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass der Kerl ihn ebenfalls gemustert hatte und ihn nun charmant anlächelte.

»Hey, Kleiner. Was ist, darf ich dir einen Drink spendieren?«

Harry nickte nur perplex.

---

Der Potter konnte nicht sagen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, _das_ zu tun, aber er genoss es. Dieser Mann, der ihm vor einer guten Stunde noch so einen nach Erdbeeren schmeckenden Drink spendiert hatte, konnte wahnsinnig gut küssen! Ja, genau, er, Harry Potter, derjenige, der auf den 'Richtigen' hatte warten wollen, stolperte gerade mit einem heißen Kerl küssend zu seinem Zimmer. Er wusste, dass der Alkohol ihn aufgelockert hatte, aber dennoch hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, diesen Genuss zu stoppen. Obwohl er nur vier Dinge über den Schwarzgekleideten wusste: Er war Single, gut aussehend, überaus charmant und hieß Tom. Harry fummelte nach seinem Schlüssel, zog ihn schließlich aus seiner Hosentasche und löste kurz keuchend den Kuss, um zu dem Schlüsselloch linsen zu können. Er steckte ihn in das Schloss, drehte ihn um und stieß dann die Tür auf. Wieder an den Lippen des Anderen hängend, tapste er rückwärts in das Zimmer. Tom stieß mit seinem Fuß die Tür zu und löste keuchend den Kuss.

»Solltest du es dir anders überlegen, dann sag mir jetzt Bescheid, denn später werde ich mich nicht mehr zügeln können, Harry«, warnte er mit rauer Stimme. Angesprochener stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Er lächelte Tom verführerisch an.

»Halt die Klappe und mach weiter«, flüsterte er gegen die Kusspolster des Größeren – er war immerhin zwanzig Zentimeter größer als Harry –, bevor er sich noch weiter nach oben streckte und sie gierig in Beschlag nahm.

/Wenn Dumbledore etwas von mir herausfindet, bin ich sowieso so gut wie tot... Und wer will schon als Jungfrau sterben?/, fragte sich Harry traurig, wurde jedoch von den besitzergreifenden Lippen, die sich an seinem Hals fest saugten, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. »Ah...!« Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er dort so empfindlich war. Woher auch? Das waren seine ersten Erfahrungen...

Tom leckte an seinem Hals entlang nach unten, während er ihn hoch hob und zu dem Bett trug. Harry schlang seine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn gleich mit über sich, als Tom ihn auf dem Bett ablegte. Geschickt öffnete Tom Harrys Robe und hob leicht den Oberkörper des anderen an, bevor er sie ihm vom Körper streifte und das grüne Hemd gleich folgen ließ. Der Junge ließ sich wieder zurück sinken.

Der Ältere stiehl sich noch einmal einen heißen Kuss, bevor er über Harrys Kinn, zum Schlüsselbein und danach die Brust hinunter leckte, knabberte und küsste. Er stoppte bei den verführerischen, kleinen Brustwarzen und knabberte hingebungsvoll, was Harry nicht nur ein bisschen stöhnen ließ. Er fühlte sich, als würde sein gesamter Körper von innen heraus brennen, doch es war kein unangenehmes brennen, sondern außerordentlich gut. Was hatte er nur das ganze letzte Jahr und auch das Jahr davor verpasst? Hätte er gewusst, dass es sich so geil anfühlte, hätte er es schon eher getan!

Tom ließ nun die harten Knospen in Ruhe und wanderte nach unten, dorthin, wo sich schon beachtlich viel Blut in Harrys Lenden gesammelt hatte. Da der Mann selbst keuchte, wusste der Grünäugige, dass ihn das Alles ebenfalls nicht kalt ließ. Tom öffnete die Stoffhose und zog sie nach unten, schnappte sich dabei auch gleich die Boxershort. Harry hörte einen zufriedenen Ton, während er selbst peinlich die Augen schloss. Da lag er nun, nackt vor einem Fremden. Kurz kam wieder der realistische Verstand und sein Gewissen zurück. Er lag hier immerhin unter einem Mann, den er kein Stück kannte und hatte sich von ihm ausziehen lassen! Doch etwas Feuchtes, das sich um sein erregtes Glied schloss, ließ die eben gekommenen Gedanken genau so schnell fort wischen, wie sie erschienen waren.

»Heilige Sch-...«, stöhnte Harry laut auf und sah nach unten. Ein schwarzer Schopf schob sich auf und ab, ließ ihn in bisher unbekannte, lustvolle Höhen schweben. Harrys Kopf viel zurück und er schrie leise auf, als Tom Schluckbewegungen durchführte. Mit einem Mal – Harry konnte im nachhinein gar nicht sagen, was genau ihn dazu gebracht hatte – schrie er laut auf, ließ sein Becken nach oben zucken und entlud sein Sperma in Toms Mund, welcher äußerst selbstgefällig wirkte und den Lohn seiner Arbeit schluckte. Er leckte sich genießend über die Lippen, was Harrys ohnehin schon vorhanden Rotton auf den Wangen vertiefen ließ.

»Lecker«, grinste Tom und kam wieder hoch, um den süßen Jungen sich selbst schmecken zu lassen, worauf dieser keuchte. Harry wusste wahrlich nicht, was als nächstes passieren würde, er wusste nur, dass es schnell passieren sollte, denn seine Lust war immer noch vorhanden und seine Augen immer noch glasig. Und genau das bemerkte auch Tom, was diesen voller Vorfreude grinsen ließ. Wieder verschwand er nach unten und bearbeitete Harrys Glied ein weiteres Mal.

Nach kurzer Zeit füllte sich das Zimmer wieder mit dem lustvollen Stöhnen des Jungen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann zog sich fahrig die schwarze Robe und das ebenfalls schwarze Hemd aus. Die Socken des Kleineren waren schon vor langer Zeit aus dem Bett geflogen und Tom ließ seine Folgen. Danach zog er sich die schwarze Hose aus und kniete nur noch in Boxershorts vor dem süßen Jungen, den er erfolgreich überredet hatte, ihn in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, führte Tom drei Finger nach oben und drückte diese gegen Harrys geschlossene Lippen. Ohne nach zu denken, nahm dieser sie in seinen Mund auf und umschmeichelte sie inbrünstig mit seiner Zunge. Der Ältere keuchte daraufhin erregt auf. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden die Finger zurückgezogen und zu Harrys Anus geführt. Tom wanderte mit seinem Mund nach unten, leckte mit seiner Zunge Harrys Eingang weich, bevor er einen Finger in ihn drückte. Der Potter verspannte sich sofort.

»Sch... Entspann dich, Süßer...«, nuschelte Tom, nachdem er hoch gekrabbelt war, und küsste den Kleinen beruhigend. Sein Finger ließ er dort wo er war, bewegte ihn aber, als sich der Grünäugige tatsächlich entspannte.

Die nächsten Minuten konnte Harry nichts tun, außer zu keuchen, stöhnen und zu schreien. Er wusste nicht, ob ein, zwei oder drei Finger in ihm waren, er wusste nur, dass sie am laufenden Band über einen kleinen Punkt in seinem Inneren strichen, der ihn Sterne sehen und sein Umfeld beinahe ganz vergessen ließ. Er krallte sich in der breiten Schulter des muskulösen Mannes über ihm fest, welcher die ganze Zeit interessiert sein Gesicht studierte.

»Bitte... mehr... bitte...«, bettelte Harry abgehackt keuchend. Mit einem Ruck wurden die Finger raus gezogen und der Junge stöhnte, als er die Eichel von Toms steinhartem Glied an seinem Loch spürte. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, während Tom sich in Harry versenkte. Zuerst tat es dem Kleinen weh, doch als Tom still hielt, verschwand es. Er nickte dem Älteren zu, der sich so fest auf die Lippen biss, dass schon ein Tropfen Blut an seinem Kinn runter lief. In seinen Augen stand die absolute Gier, als er anfing, sich zu bewegen.

»Mach... h-härter...«, stöhnte Harry. Tom hob daraufhin die schlanken Beine an und legte sie auf seine Schulter. Bevor er begann hart in ihn zu stoßen und solange den Winkel zu variieren, bis Harry laut und überrascht aufschrie. Diese Position behielt er bei, auch nachdem der Grünäugige ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte, noch schneller und härter in ihn zu stoßen.

Der junge Potter wusste wirklich nicht, wo oben und wo unten war, er hatte jegliches Denke schon lange abgeschaltet, er fühlte nur noch. Er fühlte nur noch, dass dort, irgendwo in seinem Inneren, ein Punkt war, der heiße Lava durch seinen Körper fließen ließ. Irgendwann, es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, bäumte er sich schreiend auf und spürte, wie sich alles in ihm zusammen zog und wie er sein Erbe über seinen Oberkörper abspritzte. Durch sein vernebeltes Gehirn bekam er mit, wie Tom noch ein paar Mal hart in ihn stieß und sich dann in ihm ergoss. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Der Blauäugige rollte sich von ihm, nahm ihn in den Arm und schwenkte mit letzter Kraft seinen Zauberstab, um sie zu reinigen. Harry bemerkte das Letzte nicht mehr, er driftete bereits in die Welt der Träume ab. Unbewusst kuschelte er sich näher an Tom, der ihn kurz lächelnd betrachtete, bevor er selbst die Augen schloss.

---

Als Harry aufwachte, fühlte er sofort den Körper neben sich. Er genoss die Wärme und diese Geborgenheit spendende Umarmung. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr – oder noch nie? – so gut gefühlt. Träge öffnete er eines seiner hellen Smaragde, bevor er beide aufriss, als er das schlafende Gesicht eines fremden Mannes sah. Nur langsam drängten die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends in sein Gehirn. Kaum, dass er sich an den Sex erinnerte hatte, sprang er aus dem Bett und sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem Mann in seinem Bett. Er war nicht betrunken gewesen, das wusste er, er war angetrunken gewesen. Er hatte gewusst was er tat, aber er hätte es bestimmt nicht getan, wenn er vorher nicht gelockert geworden wäre!

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine nachtschwarzen Haare. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er splitterfasernackt war. Mit hochroten Wangen rief er seinen Zauberstab mit einem Aufrufezauber zu sich und danach eine frische Boxershort. Die alte schmiss er in seinen Koffer. Danach zog er sich die Kleidung vom Vortag an, bevor er seinen Koffer verkleinerte. Es war ihm egal, dass er das Bad noch nicht benutzt hatte, er wollte wirklich nicht hier sein, wenn dieser Mann – Tom, erinnerte er sich – aufwachte.

Er wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als er noch einmal stoppte und wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen in dem Bett sah. Er wusste, er handelte übertrieben und vorschnell, aber so war er nun mal. Außerdem war er hier in der Vergangenheit, so hoffte er zumindest. Er sollte wirklich keine Beziehung anfangen. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein One-Night-Stand, was er gar nicht mal so schlecht finden würde, da ihm Tom nicht nur vom Aussehen her gefiel. Harry schluckte noch einmal kurz, bevor er den Zauberstab schwenkte und daraufhin ein Pergament auf dem freien Kopfkissen lag, ebenso legte er den Zimmerschlüssel daneben. Er drehte sich um und ging leise aus dem Zimmer.

Im Gastraum war noch gar nichts los, nur der Wirt putzte die Tische. Er sah auf, als Harry in den großen Raum trat.

»Guten Morgen«, begrüßte er den jungen Mann. Er hatte ihn gestern mit dem Alkohol trinken nicht nur ein bisschen beeindruckt, was daran lag, dass normalerweise _alle_ nach vier Gläsern Feuerwhiskey nicht mehr wussten, wie sie hießen.

»Morgen«, nuschelte Harry leicht lächelnd, aber immer noch durcheinander und legte acht Sickel auf den Tresen. Zwei für seine Übernachtung und sechs für den Feuerwhiskey, den er vergessen hatte zu bezahlen. »Ich zieh wieder aus. In dem Zimmer, in dem ich die Nacht verbracht habe, ist noch jemand. Er wird den Schlüssel später bringen.« Mit hochroten Wangen stürmte Harry aus dem Pub. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass der Wirt so wissend gegrinst hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, dass die Sonne dabei war, aufzugehen. War es so früh? Harry zuckte jedoch nach Kurzem mit den Schultern und machte sich daran, in den 'Tropfenden Kessel' zu gehen. Das hätte er gleich tun sollen, dann wäre das mit Tom erst gar nicht passiert! Seufzend musste sich Harry gestehen, dass er lügen würde, wenn er sagen würde, dass ihm das nicht gefallen hatte. Hoffentlich sah er diesen sexy Mann nie wieder, das würde seine Verlegenheit ins Unermessliche steigen lassen. Und dabei war das gar nicht seine Art!

---

Als Tom Vorlost Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, aufwachte, hatte er ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Oh ja, er erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht. Er hatte einen süßen Jungen verführt, der ihn mit seinem wunderschönen Aussehen verzaubert und mit seiner Art fasziniert hatte. Was gab es dazu noch besseres, als den besten Orgasmus seines Lebens zu haben? Wirklich, der Junge war so verführerisch gewesen, dass es ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätte. Und dazu diese heiße Enge! Er war sich sicher, dass sie einmalig war und nur der Kleine sie besaß. Sich streckend tastete Tom dreckig grinsend das Bett ab, doch er fand nichts, außer Bettzeug.

Schlagartig öffnete er seine Augen und suchte das Zimmer ab. Er bemerkte sofort, dass nur noch seine Kleidung im Zimmer war und dass der Koffer fehlte. Fassungslos sprang Tom aus dem Bett. Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Der Kleine war nicht wirklich gegangen, als er geschlafen hatte, oder?! Wie sollte er ihn wieder finden? Denn dass er dies tun wollte, stand außer Frage, immerhin war der Kleine seit langer Zeit ein One-Night-Stand gewesen, der ihm nicht nur vom Aussehen her gefiel und der nicht nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis sein sollte! Er wollte ihn näher kennen lernen, das war Tom klar. Doch wie sollte er ihn finden? Er kannte nur seinen Vornamen, sonst nichts. Keine Adresse, nicht einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie alt er war!

Der Dunkle Lord sah wieder zu dem Bett und bemerkte erst jetzt den Brief und den Schlüssel auf dem Kopfkissen. Hoffend, dass er damit den wunderschönen Jungen mit den verblüffend hellgrünen Seelenspiegel finden konnte, schnappte er sich beides, setzte sich auf das Bett und faltete das Pergament auseinander.

_Hallo Tom,_

_vielleicht hältst du mich für feige, weil ich mich einfach so verdrückt habe. Damit hast du bestimmt Recht. Aber vielleicht findest du es gut so, was mir vermutlich besser gefallen würde. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dir sagen möchte, vielleicht 'Danke'? Danke, dass du mir diese Nacht geschenkt hast. Auch wenn ich es bedaure, dass mein erstes Mal ein One-Night-Stand war, aber daran ändern kann ich jetzt nichts und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, will ich es auch nicht._

_Bitte entschuldige nochmals, dass ich einfach so gegangen bin._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Harry_

_P.S.: Kannst du den Schlüssel neben dem Brief vielleicht an den Besitzer des Pubs geben? Danke._

Tom schüttelte immer wieder seinen Kopf, als er den Brief zusammen faltete. Der Junge war Jungfrau gewesen? Er hatte ihm die Unschuld genommen? Tom wusste, er müsste jetzt eigentlich reuevoll sein, immerhin sollte das erste Mal immer etwas besonderes sein, aber er konnte es nicht, nein, er grinste sogar breit. Er war der Erste des Jungen gewesen! Und irgendwie, auf eine total absurde Art, freute ihn das ungemein.

---

Endlich frisch geduscht und mit geputzten Zähnen stand Harry in einem Zimmer des Tropfenden Kessels. Er schlüpfte noch schnell in eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt, ebenso in Schuhe. Danach trat er aus dem Zimmer und marschierte in die Winkelgasse. Er sah eine neu aussehende Zeitung in einer Ecke liegen und hob sie auf. Schnell sah er auf das heutige Datum. Der sechste August 1976. Harry grinste erfreut. Das Datum stimmte eindeutig. James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans und Remus Lupin gingen ab dem ersten September in die sechste Klasse. Zu seinem Leidwesen auch andere Personen, aber daran dachte er jetzt nicht.

Fröhlich steckte der junge Mann die Zeitung in seine Umhängetasche und stiefelte zu dem weißen Gebäude, welches man schon von weitem sehen konnte.

Nach zehn Minuten stand er in einer Schlange vor einem Schalter in Gringotts. Heute war wirklich viel los, wie er grummelnd feststellte. Es stellte sich jemand hinter ihn, doch das interessierte ihn wenig, viel besser fand er, dass sich eine große Gruppe am Anfang fort bewegte und er jetzt der Dritte war.

Geschlagene fünfzehn Minuten später kam endlich er dran. Er stellte sich vor den Schalter und sah zu einem Kobold.

»Guten Tag, was darf's sein?«, fragte das kleine Wesen richtig genervt.

»Ich möchte ein Konto erstellen.«

»Sicher. Name?«

»Harry Jamie Shorai«, sagte Harry. Shorai bedeutete Zukunft. Es war japanisch. Der Kobold schrieb es auf.

»Alter?«

»Siebzehn Jahre.«

»Geburtstag?«

»Einunddreißigster Juli 1959.«

»Eltern?«

»Wofür brauchen Sie das?«, informierte sich Harry misstrauisch. Der Kobold sah von seinem Pergament auf und warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

»Für Schüler brauchen wir die Namen und Adressen der Eltern, sollte etwas schief gehen, was selten der Fall ist.«

»Was ist, wenn man Waise ist?«

»Dann brauch ich die Daten Ihres Vormunds.«

»Und was ist, wenn der auch tot ist?«

Angepisst warf der Kobold seine Feder auf den Tisch und stützte sich auf dem Schalter ab. Er rückte Harry ziemlich nah, da sich dieser ebenfalls auf dem Schalter abstützte. Braune, große Augen funkelten den jungen Mann finster an. »Dann geben Sie mir die Daten der Leute, bei denen Sie entweder noch wohnen oder bei denen Sie bis zu Ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag gewohnt haben, bei den Eiern des großen Gringott!« ((AdB: wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie Kobolde fluchen g ))

Harry sah ihn amüsiert an. Er hatte bisher noch nie einen Kobold fluchen sehen. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass sie bei solchen Ausrufen nicht 'Merlin' oder 'Slytherin' oder auch etwas anderes sagten, so wie die Zauberer und Hexen. Nein, sie verwendeten lieber den Namen des Gründers der berühmten Zaubererbank. Harry räusperte sich leicht, als sich der Kobold noch weiter vorlehnte.

»Ich habe bis vor kurzem noch bei meinem Vormund gewohnt, aber der ist ja jetzt verreckt.« Harry könnte sich auf die Zunge beißen. Er hatte als seinen Vormund Vernon Dursley im Kopf gehabt, deshalb hatte er sich so abwertend ausgedrückt. Aber das war sicherlich nicht positiv gewesen. Der Kobold hingegen räusperte sich kurz und entschied sich dann dazu, nichts zu dem kleinen Nebensatz zu sagen.

»Wie sieht es mit Verwandten aus? Sind die auch alle tot?«, fragte der Kobold seufzend. Harry nickte.

»Argh!«, stieß der Kobold aus und warf seine – gerade wieder in die Hand genommene – Feder auf den Boden. »Das ist doch nicht zum Aushalten! Haben Sie irgendjemanden, der noch lebt und sich um Sie gekümmert hat oder der sich um Sie kümmern würde, wären Sie nicht volljährig?« Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kobold seufzte kellertief und schien auch leichtes Mitleid zu empfinden, auch wenn er das gut überspielte.

»Hören Sie, Mr., ist es wirklich so schlimm, wenn keine Adresse da drin steht? Ich meine, es wird schon keine Probleme geben«, sagte Harry eindringlich. Der Kobold sah ihn an und warf dann einen Blick über die Schulter des Potters. Dieser wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass sich eine Schlange gebildet hatte. Schließlich seufzte der Kobold ein weiteres Mal auf und rief die Feder zu sich. Er setzte sie wieder auf das Pergament an.

»Ich nehme an, Sie sind ein Schüler von Hogwarts?«

»Ja«, nickte Harry. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore ihn aufnehmen würde.

»Und Sie wohnen wo?

»Im Moment im Tropfenden Kessel.«

»Im Tropfenden Kessel? Das kann ich hier nicht hinschreiben. Haben Sie das Geld, um sich eine Wohnung zu mieten oder zu kaufen?« Harry nickte und der Kobold schob ihm das Pergament zu. »Dann tun Sie das und schicken Sie uns dann einen Brief. Tippen Sie mit Ihrem Zauberstab – ich hoffe doch, dass Sie einen haben – dort hin.« Der Junge grinste leicht und ließ den Stab in seine Hand gleiten, bevor er an besagte Stelle tippte, die dann rot aufleuchtete und kurz darauf dort die Zahl 1384 erschien. Der Kobold nickte zufrieden. Harry steckte seinen Stab zurück in den Halter an seinem rechten Arm und er wusste, ohne nachzusehen, dass der Zauberstab unsichtbar wurde. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er sich das von Voldemort abgeguckt.

»Wollen Sie gleich etwas in Ihr Verließ legen?«

»Ja.«

»Feiral!«, rief der Kobold, worauf ein weiterer, gestresst aussehender Kobold angedackelt kam. Der Kobold hinter dem Schalter zeigte auf Harry. »Gib ihm den Schlüssel zum Verließ 1384 und bringe ihn gleich dorthin.« Feiral nickte und führte Harry in die Halle, in der die Karren bereit standen. Während er lief, schnipste er mit den Fingern und ein kleiner, goldener Schlüssel materialisierte sich auf seiner Handfläche. Er überreichte ihm Harry, bevor sie in eine Karre stiegen und die haarsträubende Fahrt begann.

Als endlich beim neuem Verließ des Grünäugigen ankamen, überreichte Harry den Schlüssel wieder Feiral, welcher ihn in das Schloss steckte, sodass sie die Tür öffnen konnten. Harry stellte seinen Geldbeutel zwischen die Tür und schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab, worauf all die Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts raus schwebten und sich in dem Verließ stapelten. Es passten noch die Dinge, die er von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte, hinein, doch die der Blacks nicht mehr. Er stopfte noch hundert Galleonen in einen der leeren Beutel und ging dann wieder aus dem Verließ, wo Feiral auf ihn wartete.

»Ich denke, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal vorbei komme, um den Rest meiner Sachen hier unter zu bringen. Dafür werde ich ein weiteres Verließ beantragen«, offenbarte er dem Kobold, welcher nickte und sie dann wieder nach oben brachte. Harry verabschiedete sich, bevor er Gringotts wieder verließ.

Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach Muggellondon. Dort kaufte er sich von seinem spärlichen Muggelgeld eine Zeitung, mit der sich in ein Café setzte und die Wohnungsangebote durchblätterte. Mit einem ausgeliehenen Kugelschreiber einer Kellnerin, die ihn entzückt musterte, strich er ein paar viel versprechende an. Nachdem er fertig war, lehnte er sich zurück und trank schlückchenweise seinen Kaffee.

---

Harry kam nach sechs Stunden vor der fünften Wohnung an, die er angestrichen hatte. Er hatte, nachdem er das Café verlassen hatte, die Verkäufer angerufen und seinem außerordentlich großzügigen Glück war es zu verdanken, dass er sie heute schon ansehen konnte. Die ersten vier hatten ihm nicht gefallen, doch hier war die Wohngegend schön und das Mehrfamilienhaus sah von außen schon einmal nicht schlecht aus. Dazu war es auch noch sehr groß. Ein braunhaariger Mann in einem schicken Anzug stand vor der Tür.

»Guten Tag. Sind Sie Mr. Shorai?«, erkundigte sich der Mann freundlich. Harry nickte lächelnd.

»Dann müssen Sie Mr. Greenwood sein.«

»Der bin ich«, antwortete der Mann, bevor sie die Hände schüttelten. Greenwood öffnete die Haustür und führte ihn eine Treppe hoch. »Sie sehen ziemlich jung aus. Wie alt sind Sie denn?«

»Achtzehn«, log Harry.

»Tatsächlich? Ich hätte Sie zwei Jahre jünger geschätzt. Nun, wollen Sie etwas über das Haus wissen?«

»Ja, in der Tat. Wie viele Familien wohnen hier?«

»Fünf. Da wären zuerst einmal ganz unten die Bakers und die Johnsons. Die Bakers haben drei Kinder und die Johnsons ein Mädchen. Im zweiten Stock wohnen Mr. und Mrs. Adams, sie sind kinderlos, und die Familie Bourne mit zwei Kinder. In Ihrem Stockwerk wohnt nur Miss Connor. Wir sind da«, sagte der Mann und schloss eine Tür auf. Harry trat hinter ihm ein und sah sich um. Die Wände hatten helle Tapeten, der Gang führte zu einem Wohnzimmer. Dieses war weiß und die Küche nebenan ebenfalls. Es gab auch noch ein Esszimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, zwei Kinderzimmer, ein Bad und ein Bürozimmer. Alles war hell gehalten und hatte einen Holzfußboden, außer die Küche und das Bad. Harry gefiel es wirklich, was er auch gleich Greenwood mitteilte. Dieser seufzte erleichtert auf.

»Da bin ich wirklich froh, Mr. Shorai. Kommen Sie gut mit Kindern aus?«

»Ja, wieso?«, informierte sich Harry.

»Weil die Familien vor Ihnen sich immer über die Kinder im Haus beschwert haben. Sie sollen frech sein, obwohl sie mir immer so lieb vorkommen.«

»Aha. Ich denke, ich werde mit ihnen auskommen«, lächelte der Potter.

Harry füllte noch Unterlagen aus, bevor er mit dem Verkäufer ausmachte, dass sie sich in einer Woche wieder hier treffen würden. Wenn der Grünäugige Glück hatte, würde er schon nächste Woche eine eigene Wohnung haben.

---

Nach einiger Zeit war Harry wieder in der Winkelgasse. Ohne Umwege ging er in die Nokturngasse und dort betrat er ein Tiergeschäft. Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn er sich mal wieder ein Tier kaufte, das seine Briefe überbringen konnte. Nachdem Hedwig von Pettigrew – _Pettigrew_! Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben – getötet worden war, hatte er sich nicht überwinden können, sie zu ersetzen. Seiner Meinung nach gab es auch gar keine Ersetzung für die schöne, kluge Eule. Nein, er brauchte nur einen Nachfolger, möglichste keine Eule, weshalb er jetzt auch in einem dunklen, verdreckten Laden stand, der viele verschiedene Tiere verkaufte. Der Potter ging die Reihen der Vögel entlang. Er erblickte Adler, Raben, Falken, Eulen und Vögel, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.

»Kann ich Ihnen helfen?«, fragte ein Verkäufer, der gerade aus dem Hinterzimmer gekommen war. Er hatte schwarze, fettige Haare und dunkle Augen. Er war recht mager, ja schon beinahe knochendünn.

»Ja. Ich brauche einen Vogel, der meine Briefe überbringen kann. Und es soll keine Eule sein.«

Der Verkäufer nickte und sah zu seiner Auswahl. »Wie wäre es mit einem der Greifvögel? Die sind ziemlich zahm, Sie werden mit ihnen keine Probleme haben.« Harry sah zu besagten Tieren. Sie waren hübsch, aber dennoch hatte er irgendetwas gegen sie. Er konnte nicht sagen was, aber das Gefühl war da. Er sah wieder zu dem Verkäufer und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Der Mann sah wieder zu den Tieren.

»Aber ich hab nur diese Greifvögel und die Eulen, sonst habe ich keine Tiere mit Flügeln. Außer dem einen, aber dieses werden Sie bestimmt nicht wollen«, sagte der Mann und kaute auf seiner blassen Unterlippe herum.

»Einen Versuch wäre es wert«, meinte Harry, worauf der Verkäufer ihn zweifelnd ansah, bevor er schließlich seufzte und ihn in das Hinterzimmer führte.

»Lassen Sie sich bloß nicht von dem schönen Aussehen täuschen, junger Mann. Das Tier raubt einem wahrlich den letzten Nerv. Es ist auch nicht so zahm wie die anderen, es ist richtig rebellisch.« Harry grinste leicht. Es hörte sich lustig an, wie der Mann das alles im verzweifelten Ton erzählte. Der dünne Mann öffnete die Tür und führte Harry zu einem Käfig, der ein wunderschönes Tier enthielt. Der Vogel war ungefähr so groß wie Harry in seiner Phönixanimagusform, hatte eisblaue Federn, nur am Bauch war er komplett weiß, und rote Augen, sowie einen grauen Schnabel. An seinem Hinterkopf standen die Federn steif ab und sahen wie Eiszapfen aus. Der Vogel krächzte Harry an, bevor er sich umdrehte. So wirkte er auf den Potter unglaublich arrogant.

»Was ist das für ein Geschöpf?«, informierte sich Harry und umrundete den Käfig, um den Vogel wieder in das Gesicht blicken zu können. Das Wesen hob seinen Kopf leicht an, blickte in Harrys hellgrüne Augen, bevor er seinen Schnabel öffnete und ein kleiner Schneesturm in Harrys Gesicht flog. Der Potter blinzelte verdutzt.

»Das ist ein Eisphönix. Und er ist unglaublich eingebildet, weshalb seine frühere Besitzer ihn auch immer wieder zurück gebracht haben.«

»Aha.« Harry wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel das Gesicht trocken, bevor er grinste. Der Phönix erinnerte ihn gewaltig an Draco Malfoy. Das nennte er mal eine Herausforderung. »Ich nehme ihn!«

»Sind Sie sicher, junger Mann?«, wollte der Mann unsicher wissen. Harry nickte ungeduldig.

»Na dann...« Der Verkäufer nahm den Käfig und drückte ihn dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme. Der Phönix nahm dies mit einem beschränkten Flügelschlag und einem empörten Schrei in Kenntnis. Harry lächelte ihn spöttisch an.

»Wollen Sie noch ein Tier, wollen Sie sich noch einmal umsehen oder war es das?«, erkundigte sich der Mann, während sie wieder in den Verkaufsraum gingen.

»Ich denke, das war's«, meinte die Nymphe. Der dünne Verkäufer nickte und stellte sich hinter den Tresen.

»Also, wie viel kostet der Eisphönix? Hat er eigentlich einen Namen?«, informierte sich Harry und zog seinen Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche.

»Zwanzig Galleonen. Sie müssen verstehen, einen Eisphönix kann man nicht in jeder Straßenecke kaufen.« Der Magier nickte lediglich verstehend. »Nein, er hat keinen Namen. Er ist auch noch nicht alt, erst zwei Jahre. Und ich habe ihn erst vor zwei Monaten von einem Kollegen bekommen. Übrigens lebt er ewig in dieser Form, er wird nicht wie ein Feuerphönix wiedergeboren.«

Der Potter nickte wieder und überreichte das erforderte Geld. Danach schnappte er sich den Käfig und trat aus dem Laden. Er apparierte in sein Zimmer, im Tropfenden Kessel. Erst dort öffnete er den Käfig. Sofort flog der Vogel raus und öffnete sein Maul, um gewiss wieder einen Schneesturm in Harrys Gesicht zu pusten. Doch bevor dies geschehen konnte, verwandelte sich der Zeitreisende in einen Chaosphönix. Der Eisphönix hielt inne.

°Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, Eisphönix. Mir passt es genauso wenig wie dir, das du jetzt in meinem Besitz bist°, begann Harry ohne Umschweife und flog sich auf sein Bett. Der eisblaue Vogel folgte ihm. °Aber leider brauche ich jemanden, der meine Briefe überbringt.°

°Warum erledigst du es nicht selber, wenn du doch ein Phönix als Animagusform hast?°, fragte der Eisphönix.

°Ich kann doch nicht selbst meine Briefe überbringen. Ich muss ab dem ersten September zur Schule, da kann ich nicht einfach schwänzen. Außerdem verschicke ich nicht viele Briefe. Du kannst in deiner Freizeit anstellen, was du willst. Die einzige Verpflichtung, die du mir gegenüber hast, ist die seltene Post zu überbringen.°

°Ich kann auch einfach abhauen.°

°Ja, das kannst du°, gestand der Schwarzhaarige. °Aber dann wirst du entweder wieder in einem Tiergeschäft landen oder du wirst nicht die Möglichkeit haben, von mir zu verwöhnt werden. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann sag es mir. Ich bin kein Unmensch, im Gegenteil, ich liebe Tiere. Vor allem solch außergewöhnliche wie du eines bist. Es ist deine Entscheidung, was du tun willst. Übrigens kannst du auch mit mir reden, wenn ich ein Mensch bin. Ich werde dich dennoch verstehen.° Und damit verwandelte sich die Nymphe wieder zurück. Er saß nun im Schneidersitz vor dem Eisphönix. Dieser blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

°Fein, ich bleibe. Wie heißt du?°

»Harry. Einen Wunsch, wie dein Name sein soll?«

°Nein.°

»Ryo«, lächelte Harry. »Ja, dein Name soll Ryo sein. Es ist japanisch und bedeutet kühl oder erfrischend.«

°Wie du willst.°

Der Potter nickte knapp, bevor er sich zu seinem Schreibtisch begab und Feder, Pergament und Tinte zu sich rief. Er schrieb einen Brief, den er, als er fertig war, noch einmal durch las.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_es tut mir Leid, Sie zu stören, aber ich würde gerne auf Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Ich komme aus dem Ausland und habe mein sechstes Schuljahr nicht vollenden können, weshalb ich Sie bitte, sollten Sie mich aufnehmen, dass ich in die sechste Klasse gehen darf, obwohl ich bereits siebzehn Jahre alt bin. Anbei finden Sie meine ZAG-Ergebnisse und die Fächer, die ich belegen würde._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Harry Jamie Shorai_

Zufrieden nickte Harry und holte seine ZAG-Ergebnisse aus seinem Koffer. Er sah sie sich an.

_HARRY JAMIE SHORAI hat folgende Noten erlangt:_

_Astronomie: ... A_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: ... O_

_Zauberkunst: ... O_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: ... O_

_Wahrsagen: ... ... S_

_Kräuterkunde: ... E_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: ... M_

_Zaubertränke: ... E_

_Verwandlung: ... O_

_Alte Runen: ... O_

Der Schwarzhaarige winkte Ryo zu sich. Diese Ergebnisse waren nicht einmal gefälscht. Er hatte schon in seiner Zeit unter diesem Namen die Prüfungen wiederholt – und das nachdem er von seiner kleinen Reise wieder gekommen war. Und, oh ja, er hatte dafür gebüffelt, wie es sonst nur Hermine Granger konnte.

Ryo nahm das Pergament in seine Krallen und flog dann aus dem offenen Fenster. Harry ging aus seinem Zimmer und anschließend in die Winkelgasse. Dort setzte er sich in Fortescue's Eissalon. Während er seinen Fruchteisbecher aß, faltete er den gefundenen Tagespropheten auseinander und besah sich, was in dieser Zeit Schlagzeilen machte. Doch es war nichts Besonderes. Sie berichteten über ein paar Anschläge Voldemorts, die auf Ministeriumsbeamte bezogen waren, über die Vorgehensweise des Ministers Sean Ormest gegen den Dunklen Lord und dann noch über alltägliche Dinge wie das Eröffnen eines Scherzartikelladens in Hogsmeade.

Der Potter sah auf, als er eine Stimme hörte, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Vorsichtig lugte er über den Rand seiner Zeitung. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, wer sich an den Tisch gegenüber von ihm setzte. Er schluckte schwer. Dort waren James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und leider auch Peter Pettigrew. James' kurze, schwarze, verstrubbelte Haare fielen ihm in sein Gesicht, als er sich leicht vorlehnte und lachte, so wie es auch seine Freunde taten. Er war größer als Harry, vielleicht zehn Zentimeter. Sirius' Haare hingegen waren kinnlang, das Schwarz hatte einen leichten Blaustich, er war etwas größer als James und seine saphirblauen Augen leuchteten belustigt.

Remus hatte hellbraune, kurze Haare, honiggelbe Augen und er war ungefähr so groß wie Harry. Mit Abscheu betrachtete die Nymphe den Rattenanimagus. Er hatte blondes, kurzes Haar, wässrigblaue Augen und er war dicker als die anderen. Mit grimmiger Freude stellte der Grünäugige fest, dass der sechzehnjährige Junge einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als er selbst.

Es war seltsam, plötzlich zwei der Menschen lebendig zu sehen, die einem so viel bedeuteten und von denen man wusste, dass sie tot waren. Nun, erinnerte sich Harry selbst, bevor er mit einem freudigen Gefühl im Magen wieder hinter seiner Zeitung verschwand, sie waren in seiner Zeit tot, aber im Hier und Jetzt, lebten sie. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie das auch noch in vielen Jahren tun würden. Selbst Askaban würde keinen Black bekommen, der in Gryffindor war.

»Hey, Moony, willst du in den Ferien bei mir Zuhause bleiben?«, fragte eine Stimme und Harry wusste instinktiv, dass es sein Vater war.

»Denkst du, das würde für deine Eltern in Ordnung gehen?« Der Zeitreisende grinste noch breiter. Es fühlte sich wirklich fantastisch an, die junge Stimme zu hören und zu wissen, dass der Werwolf hier Freunde hatte, die alles für ihn tun würden.

»Natürlich! Sie haben einen richtigen Narren an dir gefressen!«

»Das stimmt, Moony. Sie schwärmen so sehr von dir, dass es mir so vorkommt, als würden sie James einbläuen wollen endlich vernünftig zu werden«, lachte Sirius. Harry erinnerte sich, dass er dieses Jahr von dem Grimmauldplatz abgehauen war. James' Eltern hatten ihn aufgenommen. Harry wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass Remus rot anlief. Das bestätigte das amüsierte Lachen auch sofort.

»Red kein Scheiß«, hörte der Grünäugige ihn grummeln. Lächelnd erhob sich Harry, legte das Geld für den Eisbecher auf den Tisch und schlängelte durch die Tische wieder hinaus auf die belebte Winkelgasse. Er fühlte sich, als würde er träumen. Und dennoch wusste er, dass es die Realität war.

**±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±Zur gleichen Zeit in Riddle Manor±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±****ﾝ****±**

Gestresst saß der Dunkle Lord in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Seine Todesser hatten beschissene Arbeit geleistet, indem sie Muggel – als sie nur ein paar _Auroren_ hatten ausschalten sollten – bis aufs Äußerste gefoltert hatten. In der Hoffnung ihn, Lord Voldemort, zu _beeindrucken_. Die meisten dieser Versager hatten anscheinend immer noch nicht verstanden, dass er nicht darauf aus war, möglichst vielen Muggel Leid zuzufügen, sondern die Magie und die magischen Geschöpfe zu retten! Tom rieb sich ausgelaugt über den Nasenrücken. Es war kein Wunder, dass die gesamte Zaubererwelt ihn als Monster betitelte. Oh nein, er wunderte sich wirklich nicht.

Als es an der schweren Eichentür klopfte, setzte sich Tom auf, glättete seine Gesichtszüge und nahm eine Feder in die Hand, um wenigstens beschäftigt auszusehen, was er ja eigentlich auch war. Nur hatte er ein Problem: Ein grünäugiger Junge tauchte immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auf – und zwar nackt.

»Herein!«, sagte er kalt und verschob die Gedanken von dem verschwundenen Jungen. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Abraxas Malfoy strecke seinen Kopf in den großen Raum, der mit einer grünen Sitzecke, einem riesigen Eichenschreibtisch, Bücherregalen und zwei Stühlen vor dem Tisch ausgestattet war. Die Wände waren in einem hellen Ton gehalten.

Abraxas hatte – wie alle Malfoys – platinblonde Haare, die ihm bis zur Brust hingen – was nur dem ältesten Malfoy gestattet war – und silbergraue Augen. Und wie jeder Malfoy sah er erhaben, reich, schön und aristokratisch aus.

»Mylord, ich habe gute Nachrichten«, verkündete er, nachdem er auf die Knie gesunken war. Tom winkte ihn zu einem der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

»Endlich. Und aus was bestehen diese Nachrichten, Abraxas?«

Der blonde Mann setzte sich auf den unbequem aussehenden Stuhl. »Ich komme gerade aus einer Schulratversammlung. Wie immer hat Dumbledore Probleme beim Finden eines Verteidigungslehrer und dieses Jahr auch bei einem Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.«

Tom wusste, an was der Todesser dachte. Und es war wirklich keine schlechte Idee. »Das nenn ich wirklich mal gute Nachrichten. Wen würdest du für den Posten der beiden Plätze vorschlagen?«

»Nun, vielleicht Cygnus Black? Der ist ja richtig vernarrt in diese Viecher. Oder sein Cousin Orion?«

Der Dunkle Lord winkte ab. »Nein, es ist überall bekannt, dass die Blacks mindestens Anhänger der dunklen Seite sind. Der Alte wird sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen einen der beiden wehren.«

»Aber sonst kennt sich niemand damit aus, Mylord.«

»Was ist mit dir?«, fragte Tom und grinste innerlich.

»M-Mit mir?«, stotterte Abraxas unmalfoyhaft.

»Ja, mit dir. Siehst du sonst jemanden in diesem Raum, den ich meinen könnte?«, informierte der Schwarzhaarige kalt und stand auf, um sich an das Fenster zu stellen. Seine rubinroten Augen hafteten auf dem Spiegelbild des blonden Mannes. »Soviel ich weiß, kennst du dich doch mit Tieren aus.«

»Natürlich, Mylord, aber... es ist eine Schule!«, rutschte es aus Abraxas. Er sah richtig verzweifelt aus. Ein echtes, amüsiertes Lachen drang aus Toms Kehle. Amüsiert sah er zu seinem Untergeben, der leicht stolz aussah, seinen Meister zu einem echten Lachen gebracht zu haben. Trotzdem war er immer noch verzweifelt.

»Weißt du, mein Lieber, das haben die Arbeitsplätze der Lehrer so an sich.«

»Ich weiß, Mylord«, versicherte der Malfoy und wurde tatsächlich leicht rot. »Aber Schulen haben auch so an sich, dass dort Schüler sind! Kleine, nervige Schüler, die immer das tun, was sie eben _nicht_ tun sollen!«

»Du wirst es überleben, Abraxas.« Ein plötzlicher Gedanke ließ Tom inne halten, in seinem mentalen Suchen für einen geeigneten Lehrer in Verteidigung. Er drehte sich ganz zu dem Blonden um. »Kennst du einen Schüler, der Harry heißt?« Abraxas überlegte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

»Nein, ich kenne keinen. Aber es gibt in der Schule bestimmt viele Jungen mit dem Namen Harry.« Tom schwieg dazu. Stattdessen drehte er sich wieder zum Fenster und konzentrierte sich auf das Mal von Cygnus Black.

»Mylord, wer wird Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?«, erkundigte sich Abraxas vorsichtig.

»Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, mein lieber Abraxas. Dafür habe ich schon eine Lösung.« Tom grinste, während er weiter auf die Ländereien seines Grundstücks sah.

---------------------Kapitel Ende---------------------

Na, wie war's? Ich hoffe doch gut.

Eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, dass Harry kein One-Night-Stand Typ ist, wie ihr vielleicht annehmt. Das war nur wegen dem Alkohol, zumindest teilweise. Sonst hätte er sich nicht darauf eingelassen. Ich wollt's nur mal allgemein sagen, bevor ich es jedem einzeln schreiben muss. g 

LG Lic


	3. Einzug

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**±±±±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±±±±**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Einzug**

**±±±±Zur gleichen Zeit, Tropfender Kessel, Harrys Zimmer±±±±**

Summend schloss Harry hinter sich die Tür und warf die Zeitung auf sein Bett. Er kramte in seinem Koffer herum, bis er den Zeitumkehrer in der Hand hielt. Kurz betrachtete er ihn, bevor er sich mit Schwung umdrehte und den Gegenstand kraftvoll an die Wand pfefferte. Es zerbrach in tausende von Stücken und ein Nebel in sämtlichen Farben bildete sich. Harry winkte mit seiner Hand zum Fenster, worauf ein Windhauch den Nebel aus dem Zimmer und dann in den Himmel trug.

Zufrieden wandte sich der Potter wieder zu seinem Koffer und zog die beiden Bücher, die er in seiner Zeit bei 'Flourish & Blotts' gekauft hatte, daraus hervor. Er steckte sie in seine Umhängetasche, nahm sich seinen Geldbeutel und eine schwarze Robe, welche er ebenfalls in seine Tasche stopfte. Danach verließ er wieder sein Zimmer und marschierte in die Winkelgasse zu 'Madam Malkins Anzüge für jede Gelegenheit'. Er trat, als er angekommen war, in das Geschäft. Er sah sich kurz um, entschied aber, dass es genauso aussah wie in seiner Zeit, und machte sich danach auf die Suche nach einer Mitarbeiterin oder der Inhaberin selbst.

»Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen helfen?« Überraschte drehte sich Harry um und sah eine junge Frau, die zwar etwas stämmig wirkte, aber ansonsten ganz hübsch war.

»Ja, das können Sie. Ich brauche Hogwartsumhänge, die keine Schulwappen darauf haben.« Die Frau nickte und führte ihn in den hinteren Ladenbereich. Dort stellte er sich auf einen Schemel und sah zu, wie ein Maßband um ihn herum schwebte und seinen Körper maß.

»Sind Sie neu in Hogwarts?«, fragte die junge Frau plötzlich, während sie sich die Maße notierte.

»Ja.«

»Hab ich mir gedacht. Ich habe dort meinen Abschluss vor zwei Jahren gemacht. Hogwarts ist wirklich toll, du wirst es lieben. Das tut jeder Schüler«, schwärmte sie. Harry nickte nur. Zur Ablenkung sah er aus dem Fenster auf die belebte Straße und ließ die Schwärmerei der jungen Frau wortlos über sich ergehen. Dennoch hoffte er, dass er schnell fertig wurde.

**±±±±Zur gleichen Zeit, Riddle Manor±±±±**

Es klopfte wieder. Tom, der immer noch am Fenster stand, bat den Besucher herein. Der Mann, der über die Türschwelle trat und auf die Knie sank, hatte schwarze, schulterlange Haare, braune Augen, war 1,82 Meter groß und besaß einen muskulösen Körperbau.

»Mylord«, murmelte er.

»Steh auf«, wies der Dunkle Lord ihn an, was er auch tat. Abraxas sah recht neugierig aus. Tom winkte den neuen Ankömmling zu dem anderen Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand, bevor er sich selbst hinter besagten Tisch setzte. Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Holz ab und berührte mit seinen linken Fingerspitzen die seiner rechten Hand.

»Cygnus, ich habe eine Neuigkeit für dich. Du wirst einen neuen Job bekommen.« Die Augen des Blacks zeigten tiefe Verwirrung, während Abraxas' Kopf nach oben schoss.

»Mylord, ihr sagtet doch, dass jeder weiß, dass die Blacks mindestens Anhänger von unserer Seite sind!«

»Unterbreche mich nicht, Abraxas!«, zischte Voldemort. Der Malfoy senkte den Kopf.

»Entschuldigt, Mylord.«

»Also, wie schon gesagt, wirst du einen neuen Job bekommen – unter den Todessern. Du wirst mein zweiter Stellvertreter. Das nächste Jahr werden weder ich, noch Abraxas, mein erster Stellvertreter, ständig in diesem Manor sein. Wir werden vielleicht an manchen Wochenenden und Ferien hier sein, sonst nicht.« Tom ignorierte die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner beiden Todesser, denen er genug vertraute, um sie in den Inneren Kreis zu lassen. Tatsächlich waren sie bei den ersten Todessern schon dabei gewesen.

»Du wirst darauf achten, dass niemand, der nicht zum Inneren Kreis gehört und der nur ein Anhänger ist, in dieses Manor gelangt. Du weißt, dass nur Todesser der höheren Stände hier her können? Gut. Ich werde noch heute die Schutzzauber verstärken. Zurück zu deinen Aufgaben. In einer Woche gehe ich nach Bulgarien. Bis zum Schuljahresbeginn werde ich wieder da sein, währenddessen wird jeder, der ein Todesser sein will, von dir überprüft und ihre Personalien wirst du aufschreiben. Ich werde dir nachher den Raum zeigen, in den sie kommen. Am einunddreißigsten August werde ich ihnen dann das Dunkle Mal verpassen. Soweit verstanden?«

Cygnus, der sich mittlerweile erholt hatte und in dessen Augen ein gewisser Stolz zu sehen war, nickte gehorsam. »Verstanden, Mylord.«

»Hervorragend. Abraxas, geh und teile den Schulräten und dem Ministerium mit, dass du Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und ein Freund von dir namens Tom Aenigma Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Cygnus, ich werde dir jetzt den Raum mit den Akten der Todesser zeigen. Und im Übrigen wird niemand – auch nicht eure Kinder – erfahren, dass ich Tom Aenigma bin, habt ihr das verstanden?«

»Ja, Mylord«, nickten beide und standen auf, nachdem sich der Dunkle Lord erhoben hatte.

**±±±±Am Nachmittag, in Fortescue's Eissalon±±±±**

Harry blätterte vertieft eine Seite seines Buches um. Die beiden Wälzer waren wirklich interessant und lehrreich dazu. Aber nicht lehrreich genug, um ihm etwas Neues an Fähigkeiten zu zeigen oder gar sein kleines Problem zu lösen. Während der Potter einen Absatz über die Schönheit und Anziehungskraft der Nymphen las, schaufelte er sich einen Löffel seines Fruchteises in sich. Der Kellner, den er schon heute Morgen gesehen hatte, hatte ihn zwar komisch angesehen, weil er wieder da war und wieder den gleichen Becher wollte, aber das war ihm reichlich schnuppe. Harry schlug das Buch zu. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag mit lesen verbracht und nun hatte er tatsächlich beide Bücher schon durch. Dennoch juckte es ihn in seinen Fingern, ein neues Buch zu kaufen. Was hatte er auch sonst zu tun? Er musste zuerst einmal wissen, wo und wann eine Todesserversammlung war und dazu brauchte er einen Plan.

Der junge Mann stand auf, legte das Geld für den Eisbecher auf den Tisch und ging in Richtung Nokturngasse. Bevor er jedoch an dem Laden ankommen konnte, den er noch aus seiner Zeit kannte und von dem er hoffte, dass es ihn auch hier gab, bemerkte er etwas Eisblaues auf sich zufliegen und sah auf. Ryo kam, majestätisch und viele Blick auf sich ziehend, auf Harry zu. Dieser hielt ihm seinen Arm hin, auf den er sich setzte. Der Potter nahm den Brief aus den Klauen seines Phönix', bevor er sich umdrehte und in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels lief. Seiner Meinung nach, war der Brief wirklich wichtig, immerhin ging es hier darum, regelmäßig seine Eltern zu sehen.

»Du warst ziemlich schnell«, ließ Harry anmerken, während sie am Sportgeschäft, vor dem sich ein Haufen Kinder die Nasen platt drückten, vorbei gingen.

°Du müsstest doch wissen, dass man als Phönix gewisse Vorteile hat°, gab Ryo gelangweilt zurück.

»Sicher, aber kann ja nicht ahnen, dass es bei deiner Art genauso ist. Wem hast du den Brief überreicht?«

°Einem alten Knacker. Ich habe da auch einen anderen Phönix getroffen. Wusstest du von ihm?°

»Wem? Fawkes? Ja, natürlich. Und was ist mit ihm?«

°Ja, Fawkes, so hat er sich vorgestellt. Ich mag ihn. Er hat so eine schön sarkastische Art. Und er beleidigt den Alten am laufenden Band, solange der Mal in Gedanken vertieft ist. Wirklich lustig. Aber das geschieht dem Opa nur Recht, der hat mir doch allen ernstes Zitronenbrausebonbons angedreht! Seine Entschuldigung dafür war, dass er nichts anderes hatte, um so einem lieblichem Wesen wie mir einen Gefallen tun zu können. Ich sag dir, der ist ein spitzen Schleimer°, plapperte Ryo drauf los und sah sich die Schaufenster an.

»Oh, wirst du weich, Ryo? Du redest so viel.«

°Du kennst mich doch gar nicht! Du weißt nicht, wie viel ich normalerweise rede.°

»Da magst du Recht haben, aber ich habe eher angenommen, dass du schon allein aus Trotz kein überflüssiges Wort sagen wirst«, schmunzelte Harry amüsiert. Ryo ignorierte ihn. »Aber mal wieder zu dem Brief zurück: Hat er ihn selbst beantwortet oder jemand anderes?«

°Er hat so eine Frau zu sich gerufen, die die Antwort schreiben sollte. Ich sag dir, die sah vielleicht genervt aus!°

/Also doch ziemlich gesprächig, stellte der Grünäugige lächelnd in seinen Gedanken fest.

»Danke für die Auskunft, Ryo.«

°Schon klar. Muss ich noch einmal Posteule spielen?°

»Jetzt nicht, denke ich. Wie soll ich dich eigentlich erreichen, wenn ich einen Brief zu überbringen habe?«

°Was weiß ich, du bist doch der Magier.°

»Kein Grund, schnippisch zu werden, Kleiner.« Harry öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, worauf der Eisphönix von seiner Schulter, auf der er sich nieder gelassen hatte, als sie los gelaufen waren, auf das Bett flog. Der Nymph ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl plumpsen, bevor er den dicken Brief aufriss und drei Pergamente aus dem Inneren fischte.

_HOGWARTS SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse; Großzauberer; Hexenmeister; Ganz hohes Tier; Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Shorai,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Sie werden in die sechste Klasse gehen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)_

Der Potter entfaltete das zweite Pergament und danach das dritte. Sie beschrieben die Uniform und die benötigten Bücher und Utensilien. Er verbrannte alle Pergamente. Immerhin besaß er alles, was er brauchte. Harry sah nun zu Ryo, bevor er aufstand und aus seinem Koffer ein dickes Buch zog. Er schlug es auf. Nach langem Suchen fand er schließlich, was sie benötigten.

»Ryo, ich hab was. Wärst du damit einverstanden, wenn ich einen Zauber auf dich spreche, der dich wissen lässt, wenn ich dich brauche?«, fragte er sein Eisphönix. Dieser stimmte nach kurzer Zeit zu. Der Zauber wurde ausgesprochen und der Vogel verschwand wieder durch das Fenster. Harry lehnte sich zurück. Was sollte er die restliche Woche machen, bevor er in seine neue Wohnung konnte?

**±±±±Eine Woche später, London, Flowerstreet 52±±±±**

Harry stand vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus, in welchem er schon bald wohnen würde vielleicht auch schon ab heute. Er sah sich um, erblickte Mr. Greenwood aber nicht, weshalb er sich auf den Gehweg setzte und wartete. Nach zehn Minuten kam der Verkäufer dann um die Ecke gelaufen.

»Ah, Mr. Shorai! Mussten Sie lange warten?«, rief der Mann ihm entgegen, worauf er lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

»Nein, Mr. Greenwood. Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen.« Sie schüttelten sich wie auch schon beim letzten Mal die Hände, bevor Greenwood die Haustür aufschloss und sie die Treppen in den obersten Stock empor stiegen.

»Nun, Mr. Shorai, es ist alles geklärt worden. Ich habe in meiner Tasche einige Unterlagen, die Sie noch ausfüllen müssten und dann wäre da noch der Betrag, den Sie bezahlen müssen. Aber sonst habe ich alles geregelt«, erklärte der Verkäufer, worauf Harry erfreut nickte.

In der Wohnung unterschrieb der Potter besagte Unterlagen, bekam von denen noch jeweils eine Kopie, bevor sich Greenwood verabschiedete und ihm viel Glück in seinem neuen Reich wünschte. Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, drehte sich Harry strahlend um. Das hier war seine erste Wohnung. Und es fühlte sich einfach großartig an!

Der Grünäugige beschloss, dass er unbedingt Möbel für seine Wohnung brauchte. Deshalb apparierte er in die Nokturngasse, in der es Möbel aller Art zu kaufen gab – als Reinblüter durfte man ja nicht bei Muggeln einkaufen! Das war zumindest die Grundregel für solche Geschäfte und Reinblüter. Harry trat in den großen Laden, der magisch vergrößert worden war. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, suchte er sich einen Verkäufer, der ihm bei der Suche helfen konnte. Bald schon hatte er schöne Möbel, einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, ein Nachttischchen, ein Couchtisch, Sofas und Sessels, einen Esszimmertisch, Stühle, einen Schreibtisch, einen Schreibtischstuhl, Lampen und andere Dinge gekauft. Alles in hellen Tönen. Er bezahlte, seine Sachen wurden verkleinert und er trat wieder aus dem Laden. Als er wieder auf der Straße war, apparierte er in seine Wohnung und brachte mit Magie alles an seinen Platz.

Anschließend apparierte er in sein Zimmer im 'Tropfenden Kessel' und nahm sich seinen Koffer, bevor er für seinen Aufenthalt bezahlte. Dann verschwand er wieder mit einem Plopp in seine Wohnung, wo er seinen Koffer ausräumte. Kaum war er fertig, plumpste er geschafft auf sein Sofa. Genüsslich streckte er seine Füße aus. Es hatte ihn doch etwas angestrengt, für alles einen geeigneten Platz zu suchen, aber es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, als er sich in seinem Wohnzimmer umsah.

Gerade, als er am Eindösen war, klingelte es. Verwirrt öffnete er seine Augen. Wer konnte das sein? Er kannte ja niemanden. Als es ein weiteres Mal klingelte, stand er langsam auf. Er schlürfte lustlos in den Gang und dann zu seiner Wohnungstür um sie zu öffnen. Er stand nun vor einem Mann und einer Frau, die Anfang vierzig sein müssten. Der Mann hatte bereits graue Haare, blau-grüne Augen und war 1,70 Meter groß. Die Frau hatte seine Größe, dunkelbraune, brustlange Haare und dunkelblaue Augen. Beide lächelten freundlich.

»Guten Tag. Wir sind die Bewohner einer der zwei Wohnungen im ersten Stock und haben uns gedacht, dass wir Sie einmal begrüßen könnten. Mein Name ist Derek Baker und das ist meine Frau Babette«, stellte der Mann sie vor und hielt Harry seine Hand hin, der sie höflich annahm.

»Guten Tag, Mr. und Mrs. Baker. Mein Name ist Harry Shorai.«

»Sie können uns ruhig beim Vornamen nennen, Mr. Shorai. Das machen alle in diesem Haus«, lächelte Babette und schüttelte seine Hand.

»Gerne. Dann sagen Sie Harry zu mir.«

»Mit Vergnügen. Wie lange wohnen Sie schon hier? Wir haben erst heute erfahren, dass jemand in diese Wohnung zieht.«

»Ich bin auch erst heute eingezogen, Derek«, antwortete Harry höflich.

»Oh, na wenn das so ist. Wollen Sie mit zu uns kommen? Ich nehme an, Sie haben noch keine Lebensmittel bei Ihnen? Meine Töchter haben gerade Brathähnchen gebraten und dazu Bratkartoffeln und ein Salat. Wollen Sie mit uns essen?«, fragte der Mann freundlich. Harry überlegte. Er hatte wirklich Hunger, also warum nicht?

»Sehr gerne, danke, Derek. Einen Moment bitte.« Er verschwand in seine Wohnung, streifte sich noch schnell ein neues T-Shirt über und dann seine Turnschuhe. Anschließend ging aus seiner Wohnung. Die Bakers und der Potter stiegen die Treppen runter und stoppten erst im ersten Stock. Dort öffnete Babette die Wohnungstür, worauf Harry sofort ein köstlicher Geruch in die Nase stieg.

»Das riecht wirklich gut«, ließ er erfreut verlauten.

»Ja, da haben Sie recht. Marilyn, unsere Tochter, liebt es zu kochen und zu backen. Kommen Sie.« Harry wurde durch die Wohnung in das Esszimmer geführt, in dem zwei blonde Mädchen den Tisch deckten. Sie waren vermutlich vierzehn Jahre alt und eindeutig Zwillinge, auch wenn man sie besser auseinander halten konnte, als Fred und George. Die etwas Kleinere der beiden hatte brustlange Haare, während die der anderen rückenlang waren. Beide hatten die gleichen Augen wie Babette und waren zierlich.

»Hallo«, grüßten sie grinsend. Er erwiderte den Gruß.

»Das ist Jean«, erklärte Derek und zeigte zu der Kleineren. Dann zeigte er auf die andere. »Und sie ist Marilyn. Unser Sohn, Richard, wird vermutlich gleich kommen.« Es klingelte.

»Wenn man vom Teufel spricht«, lachte Babette und ging zur Wohnungstür, um ihren Sohn rein zu lassen. Nachdem sich Harry, Derek, Marilyn und Jean gesetzt hatten, kamen auch schon die beiden Bakers in den Raum. Richard war ein braunhaariger Junge mit blau-grauen Augen. Er war etwas größer als Harry und sah genauso gut aus, wie die Mädchen.

»Hallo«, sagte er freundlich. Harry nickte ihm höflich zu und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls, so auch der Rest der Familie. Richard und seine Mutter setzten sich.

»Also, wie heißt du?«, fragte Jean, während sie Salat auf ihren Teller lud, danach folgten die Bratkartoffeln.

»Jean«, mahnte Babette ihre Tochter. »Sei höflich!«

»Ja, Mum«, erwiderte das Mädchen Augen rollend. Harry lachte leise.

»Nicht doch, du kannst mich ruhig duzen. Mein Name ist Harry Shorai.«

»Und wie alt bist du? Warum sind deine Eltern nicht da? Arbeiten sie gerade?«, quetschte Marilyn ihn aus.

»Ich bin Waise.«

»Oh, entschuldige...«, murmelte das Mädchen. Stille breitete sich aus, die Harry durchbrach.

»Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin übrigens achtzehn.«

»Wirklich? Sie sehen noch so jung aus«, warf Babette verblüfft ein. Der Potter lachte leicht.

»Das sagen mir erstaunlich viele. Aber ja, es stimmt. Übrigens können Sie mich auch duzen.«

»Fein, dann musst du das aber auch tun.« Er nickte, nachdem auch Derek diesen Vorschlag getan hatte.

»Als was arbeitest du, Harry?«, fragte Richard.

»Ich bin noch auf der Schule.«

»Oh? Wo denn?«

»Es ist ein Internat, du wirst es vermutlich nicht kennen.«

»Ein Internat?«, rutschte es Derek verblüfft raus. »Das ist doch sicher teuer?«

»Meine Eltern haben es arrangiert, als ich noch ein Kind war«, erklärte der Grünäugige.

»Oh.«

»Was ist das für ein Internat?«, fragte Babette neugierig.

»Nur ein normales. Nichts für hochbegabte Kinder oder so, es ist wie eine normale Schule.« Die Frau nickte verstehend. Während dem Essen redeten sie noch weiter, doch nicht nur Harry gab zugegeben spärliche Auskünfte, denn er erfuhr auch ein bisschen über die Bakers.

--

Am Abend fiel Harry geschafft in sein Bett. Nach dem Mittagessen war er noch länger bei der Familie geblieben, da sie ihn eingeladen hatten und er sie mochte. Sie waren wirklich nett. Doch nun war er einfach nur müde. Gähnend dachte er daran, dass er langsam weiter kommen musste, was die Todesseraufnahme betraf. Er hatte sich in der letzten Woche zwar ziemlich viel umgehört und er war sich zwar fast sicher, dass er nur noch in einen bestimmten Pub musste, um mehr zu erfahren. Aber dennoch musste er erst einmal in dem kleinen Club von Voldie aufgenommen werden – vorzugsweise ohne etwas über sich zu verraten. Was bei dem Dunklen Lord ziemlich schwierig werden würde.

**±±±±Zwei Tage später, 23 Uhr, Nokturngasse±±±±**

Harry betrat schwarz gekleidet und verhüllt einen Pub, über welchem ein schiefes Schild mit dem Aufdruck 'Henkersmahlzeit' hing. Wirklich vertrauenswürdig. Seine hellgrünen Augen suchten den dunklen und verdreckten Raum nach einer ganz bestimmten Person ab. Doch dies war alles andere als leicht, denn hier waren alle in schwarze Roben gehüllt, die das Gesicht verdeckten. Was hatte der besoffene Knacker auf der Straße gesagt? _»Igntus Pwett finds gonz loicht, Bursche! De hat a riesig Nas, is groß un' soi rot' Haar' is bis zua Schultaha!«_ Harry hätte den Alten erdrosseln können. Er hatte ganze fünf Stunden auf einer Bank gesessen und seine Wörter entschlüsselt. Das einzige Detail, das er brauchte, war der Name, aber er hatte wirklich bezweifelt, dass 'Igntus Pwett' der richtige Name war. Besoffenes Arschloch.

Schlussendlich hatte er sich an Sirius' Erzählung über dessen Stammbaum erinnert. Ignatius Prewett, verheiratet mit der geborenen Black Lucretia, Sirius' direkter Onkel und Molly Weasleys Onkel väterlicherseits. Der Potter seufzte kurz auf, bevor er zu dem Wirt ging, welcher voller Enthusiasmus seine Gläser putzte, die ja doch verdreckt blieben.

»Entschuldigung? Wo kann ich Ignatius Prewett finden?«, fragte Harry höflich, aber – wie es in dieser Gasse üblich war – kalt. Der Mann sah kurz auf, bevor er brummte und mit seinen Wurstfingern zu einem Tisch zeigte, an dem acht Männer saßen und Poker spielten. Der Grünäugige nickte dem Wirt noch einmal zu, bevor er sich zwischen den besetzten Tischen zu dem Pokertisch schlängelte. Die verhüllten Gestalten sahen auf, als er bei ihnen stehen blieb.

»Ich suche Ignatius Prewett. Ist er anwesend?«, erkundigte sich der Nymph.

»Ja, ist er. Was willst du von mir?«, fragte einer der Spieler, welcher am Ende des Tisches saß.

»Ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.« Musternd wurde er angesehen, bevor der Mann schließlich nickte und seine – mit Sicherheit grottenschlechte – Karten auf den Tisch warf, ehe er sich erhob.

»Gentleman, ich habe den Verdacht, dass meine Arbeit ruft.« Damit winkte er Harry zu einem freien Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke. Sie setzten sich, bevor der Jüngere wieder angestarrt wurde.

»Also, was ist der genaue Grund, für dein Interesse an meiner Person?«

»Man sagte mir, Sie wären dafür verantwortlich, angehende Todesser zu dem Dunklen Lord zu bringen. Stimmt das?«

»Was wäre, wenn es so ist?«

»Dann würde ich Sie bitten, mich zu dem Lord zu bringen. Was lässt sich da machen?«

Ignatius lehnte sich zurück. »Wie heißt du überhaupt?«

»Bei aller Höflichkeit, aber das geht sie rein gar nichts an.«

»Ansichtssache.«

Kurz legte sich Stille über sie, bevor der Mann schließlich nickte. »Gut, lassen wir das mit dem Namen. Du willst ein Todesser werden? Dann apparier in zwei Tagen vor das Grundstück der Malfoys. Wenn du Reinblüter bist, wirst du wohl wissen, wo das Manor liegt, oder?«

»In der Tat weiß ich es.«

»Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du nichts Krummes anstellst. Auf Wiedersehen.« Ignatius stand auf und ging wieder zu dem Pokertisch, um sein Glück noch einmal auf die Probe zu stellen. Hellgrüne Augen sahen ihm nachdenklich hinterher, bevor der Besitzer dieser Seelenspiegel aufstand und den Pub verließ, um nach Hause zu apparieren. Der Zeitreisende wusste, dass da noch etwas kommen würde. Das war einfach zu leicht gewesen.

--

Harry wurde von einem nervtötenden Gepiepse geweckt. Grummelnd zog er sich seine Decke über den Kopf, um den Lärm wenigstens etwas zu dämpfen. Allerdings kam es ihm so vor, dass es nur noch lauter wurde, weshalb er es einfach zu ignorieren versuchte. Das Gepiespe war mittlerweile so laut, dass es in seinen Ohren schmerzte, die ohnehin schon so empfindlich waren, seit er sich umgewandelt hatte. Die Nachteile einer Nymphe. Feine Ohren, damit sie auch ja Wanderer bemerkten und diese dann mit ihrer samtigen Stimme, sowie ihrer Schönheit verzaubern konnten. Was für ein Scheiß. Das tat schon seit dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert keine Nymphe mehr.

Völlig genervt strampelte Harry die Decke weg und schlug blind nach dem Wecker, der ein paar Saltos schlug und schließlich auf dem Boden aufkam, wo er ein klägliches Piepsen von sich gab und schließlich kein Mucks mehr machte. Der Grünäugige sah müde über dem Bettrand auf die Überreste seines treuen Weckers, den er schon hatte, seit er sieben Jahre alt gewesen war. Das Ding würde ihn nie wieder wecken, aber bedauern tat er das nicht. Ein unnormal wirkendes Kichern ließ ihn zu den Bettpfosten gucken, wo Ryo saß und sich prächtig amüsierte.

»Was willst du?«, nuschelte Harry und setzte sich schweren Herzens auf den Bettrand.

°Nichts. Nur ein bisschen Gesellschaft. Hast du einen Auftrag für mich?°

»Wie kommst du auf diese völlig abwegige Idee?«, grummelte der Schwarzhaarige und stand auf, bevor zu seinem Badezimmer schlürfte.

°Der Brief auf deinem Schreibtisch bringt mich auf diese völlig abwegige Idee. Der ist vor einer Stunde von einer nicht sehr gesprächigen Eule gekommen. Dein Fenster war offen.°

Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den dicken Brief, bevor er beschloss, dass ohne eine heiße Dusche und einen schwarzen Kaffee gar nichts klappte. Und genau deshalb verbrachte er eine gute Stunde in seinem Bad.

Schließlich stand er in seiner Küche, wobei er auch gleich den Brief mitgenommen hatte, den er jetzt auf den Tisch warf. Ryo flog auf den Esstisch und sah ihm leicht gelangweilt dabei zu, wie er sich einen Kaffee her zauberte. Für die Muggelart hatte er jetzt einfach keinen Nerv. Das heiße Getränk schlürfend, öffnete er seinen Kühlschrank, der nicht einmal ein läppisches Ei enthielt. Er war leer, genauso wie auch sein Magen. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Dabei fiel ihm auch auf, dass er seinen Kaffee gar nicht auf die zauberfreie Art hätte machen können. Das schwarze Zeug fehlte ja auch in seinen Schränken, so wie sonst alles, was man essen konnte. Der Tag fing ja wirklich gut an.

Grummelnd setzte sich der Potter an den Tisch und nahm den Brief in die Hand. Das Wappen der Bank Gringotts strahlte ihm entgegen. Eine Augenbraue hochziehend, wollte er gerade das Pergament befreien, als es klingelte. Er schloss gequält seine Augen. Was hatte er verbrochen? Hatte er irgendeinem hohen Gott in den Arsch getreten? Es klingelte ein weiteres Mal.

»Ich komm ja«, murmelte er, als er aufstand und in den Flur schlürfte. Einen belustigten Vogel zurück lassend.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Wohnungstür – in Boxershorts gekleidet und Kaffee in der Hand haltend, wohl gemerkt – und sah sich zwei blonden Mädchen gegenüber, die heftig erröteten.

»Jean, Marilyn, was verschafft mir die Ehre?«, fragte er immer noch leicht müde und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffee.

»N-Naja, also... wir... Mum, sie...« Marilyn schluckte noch einmal schwer. Es war nicht in ihrem Alltag enthalten, am frühen Morgen einen heißen Jungenkörper zu sehen, auch wenn es nur der Oberkörper und die Beine waren. Sie sammelte sich und hielt Harry eine Bäckertüte entgegen. »Mum dachte, dass du nichts zum Frühstücken hast und da hat sie uns geschickt, um dir noch schnell etwas zu bringen. Wir müssen jetzt wieder gehen. Wir gehen mit Mum, Dad und Richard zu unseren Verwandten.«

Etwas perplex nahm der junge Mann die Tüte entgegen. »Danke.«

»Schon okay, bye!«, winkte Marilyn fröhlich und stapfte die Treppe runter. Jean winkte ihm ebenfalls zu, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen Körper und folgte ihrer Schwester dann ebenfalls. Seufzend warf Harry wieder die Tür in das Schloss, ehe er zurück in die Küche schlürfte. Er öffnete die Tüte und fand Wurst-, Käse- und Marmeladebrötchen, Butterbrezeln und süßes Gepäck.

/Soviel kann ich doch gar nicht essen, dachte er bei sich, worauf er zu seinem Eisphönix sah, der gelangweilt auf dem Tisch herum kratzte.

»Hast du Hunger, Ryo?«

Interessiert sah das eisblaue Wesen auf. °Was kannst du mir denn anbieten?°

Der Grünäugige legte die Tüte schief hin, nahm sich eine Butterbrezel, bevor er sich wieder auf einen Stuhl setzte und den Brief öffnete, während er herzhaft abbiss. »Such dir was aus, Kleiner.«

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Shorai, _

_Die Woche ist bereits vergangen und wir benötigen Ihre Adresse, damit Ihr Verließ weiterhin bestehen kann. Der Kobold Greinhard, der Sie betreut hatte, erwartet Sie soweit es Ihnen zeitlich möglich ist am 17. August um 12 Uhr am Schalter 7. Sollte Ihnen der Termin nicht recht kommen, schlagen Sie doch bitte einen anderen vor oder schreiben Sie uns einen Brief, der Ihre Adresse enthält._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Bornkett_

_Bankdirektor_

Er biss ein weiteres Mal von seiner Brezel ab und legte den Brief beiseite. Dann sah er zu seinem Eisphönix, der sich mit seinen Klauen ein Stückchen vom süßem Gebäck nehmen wollte. Dabei stellte er sich eigentlich recht geschickt an, wie sich Harry respektvoll nickend eingestand.

»Das machst du gut, Ryo. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so geschickt bist.«

°Ich auch nicht°, schmatzte der Eisphönix fröhlich.

»Aha... Sag mal, bist du nach dem Essen gestärkt genug, dass du zu Gringotts fliegen kannst?« Ryo riss seinen Kopf hoch.

°Natürlich!°, empörte er sich heftig. Harry hob abwehrend die Hände.

»Beruhig dich, Ryo. Hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht...«

°Brauchst du nicht, ich schaff das locker. Es ist ja auch gleich um die Ecke. Und jetzt schreib diesen verflixten Brief!°

»Ja, Sir«, gab Harry trocken von sich und rief eine Feder, Tinte und ein Pergament zu sich. Darauf schrieb er seine Adresse – natürlich auch die ganzen Höflichkeitsformeln –, bevor er das Pergament zusammen rollte, mit einem Band zuschnürte und seinem Vogel hinhielt, welcher das letzte Stück seines Frühstücks runter schluckte und dann mit dem Pergament zwischen seinen Krallen aus dem Fenster flog. Harry widmete sich nun wieder seinem eigenen Frühstück.

--

Der Zeitreisende stiefelte am Mittag durch den Supermarkt, welcher ein paar Straßen von seiner Wohnung entfernt war. Er kaufte sich Gemüse, Wurst, Brot und allerlei andere Dinge, die er zum Leben brauchte. Jedoch kaufte er nur so viel, dass es für fünfzehn Tage reichte, da er ja schon in zwei Wochen nach Hogwarts musste. Während er Wasserflaschen und Säfte in seinen Einkaufswagen legte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht jemanden gebrauchen könnte, der in seiner neuen, heißgeliebten Wohnung für Ordnung sorgte, solange er in der Schule war. Seine Nachbarn wollte er nicht fragen, das wäre zu viel des Guten. Vielleicht ein Hauself? Wie kam man überhaupt an einen Hauself? Durch das Ministerium? Harry nahm sich vor, mal genauer nach zu sehen.

Doch jetzt musste er sich entscheiden, ob er lieber eine Tiefkühlpizza oder gefrorene Pommes kaufen sollte. Letztendlich zuckte er die Schultern und schmiss beides in seinen Wagen.

--

Harry tippte die Nummern in der Telefonzelle, welche ihn in das Ministerium brachte. Gerade hatte er ein weiteres Verließ in Gringotts beantragt und die Erbstücke der Blacks dort untergebracht. Doch jetzt wollte er sich um den Hauself kümmern.

»Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen«, ertönte die kühle Frauenstimme.

»Harry Shorai, Schüler von Hogwarts, ist hier als Beantrager eines Hauselfs.«

»Vielen Dank. Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plakette und befestigen Sie sie vorne an Ihrem Umhang«, wies die Frauenstimme ihn an, was er auch befolgte. Kurz darauf wurde er mit einem Ruck nach unten gezogen. Während er sanft fiel, sah er sich gelangweilt die ganzen Farben an, an denen er vorbei rauschte. Schließlich stand er endlich wieder auf seinen Beinen im Atrium. Er ging ohne Umwege zu dem Sicherheitsmann, ließ seinen Zauberstab und die Daten nebenbei registrieren, bevor er sich noch schnell in den Aufzug quetschte, ehe dieser auch schon zuging. Die Ministeriumsbeamten, Besucher des Ministeriums und Harry wurden mit einem Rütteln nach oben gebracht.

»Siebter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, mit der Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, dem Offiziellen Koboldstein-Klub und dem Büro für Lächerliche Patente.« Einige Magier stiegen aus, andere hingegen ein. Als der junge Nymph an die Wand gedrückt wurde, konnte er es gar nicht abwarten, bis er an einem angemessenen Stock aussteigen konnte. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten und der kühlen Frauenstimmer zuhören, bis sie ein Stockwerk nannte, das ihm passend erschien. Harry wurde noch mehr an die Wand gedrückt, während der Aufzug weiter nach oben fuhr.

»Sechster Stock, Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen, mit der Flohnetzaufsicht, dem Besenregulationskontrollamt, dem Portschlüsselbüro und dem Appariertestzentrum.« Wieder stiegen manche aus, aber weniger stiegen ein, was den Grünäugigen erleichtert aufseufzen ließ. Und er war nicht der Einzige.

»Fünfter Stock, Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, mit dem Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandartausschuss, dem Internationalen Büro für Magisches Recht und der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung, britische Sektion.« Das gleiche Theater, nur, dass wenige ausstiegen, dafür umso mehr ein.

/Warum, in Merlins Namen, haben diese Idioten so wenige Fahrstühle?, fragte sich der Potter. Das war doch einfach nur dämlich.

»Vierter Stock, Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, mit der Tierwesen-, der Zauberwesen- und der Geisterbehörde, dem Koboldverbindungsbüro und dem Seuchenberatungsbüro.«

Erleichtert kämpfte sich Harry mit Ellbogen und Händen aus dem Aufzug. Er streckte sich kurz, als er draußen stand, bevor er sich umsah. Wo musste er hin? Er beschloss, dass Fragen nichts kostete.

»Entschuldigung, Madam?«, wandte er sich an eine Frau, die um die dreißig Jahre alt sein musste.

»Ja bitte?«, lächelte sie freundlich.

»Ich suche das Büro für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen. Können Sie mir weiter helfen?«

»Natürlich. Das ist auch schon dort, sehen Sie?«, sagte sie und zeigte fast geradeaus von Harry auf ein Büro. »Dort werden Sie Mr. Bones und Miss Kusamitsi antreffen. Wenden Sie sich an Miss Kusamitsi.«

Der Nymph nickte ihr noch einmal höflich zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Er klopfte an die Bürotür und trat nach einer Aufforderung herein. Der Raum, in dem er jetzt stand, war für zwei Personen aufgeteilt worden. Links saß an einem Schreibtisch ein älterer Mann mit leicht angegrauten und sonst braunen Haaren, während rechts eine Asiatin saß, die lange, schwarze Haare hatte und braune Augen. Sie war noch recht jung, bestimmt nicht viel älter als er selbst.

»Guten Tag, Mr. Wie kann man Ihnen helfen?«, fragte der ältere Mann, Mr. Bones, wie Harry wusste.

»Guten Tag, Mr. Bones. Ich benötige einen Hauselfen. Sie können mir da weiter helfen, oder?«

»Allerdings. Ich oder meine Kollegin Miss Kusamitsi«, lächelte der Mann freundlich. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr, bevor er aufstand und eine Tasche nahm, die an seinem Schreibtisch lehnte. »Leider habe ich keine Zeit, deshalb müssen Sie wohl oder übel mit meiner Kollegin Vorlieb nehmen.« Harry fand, dass er für einen alten Mann noch ziemlich gut schelmisch grinsen konnte.

»Das ist kein Problem«, versicherte der Potter höflich und trat zur Seite, um den Mann vorbei zu lassen.

»Das nehme ich an, Mr. Auf Wiedersehen, junger Mann. Bis morgen, Mai, und viel Glück!« Er grinste die junge Frau noch einmal an, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand. Etwas verwirrt sah der Schwarzhaarige ihm nach.

/Der hat ja noch richtig Feuer unterm Arsch, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er kurz selbigen schüttelte und sich dann zu der Asiatin drehte. Was hatte Mr. Bones überhaupt mit dem 'Viel Glück' gemeint? Egal, es war nicht wichtig und erst recht nicht für ihn.

»Also, dann... beginnen wir, oder?«, fragte die junge Frau leicht nervös, stand auf und reichte Harry ihre Hand. Etwas verwirrt nahm der angehende Todesser sie an. Warum war die Frau jetzt so nervös?

»Setzen Sie sich«, meinte Miss Kusamitsi und deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch, bevor sie sich selbst setzte. »Okay... Sie sagten, Sie brauchen einen Hauself? Wie soll das Alter etwa sein? Jung oder alt?«

»Jung, denke ich«, lächelte Harry beruhigend. Die Asiatin war so nervös, dass sie schon fast ihre Feder entzwei brach.

»In Ordnung. Wir haben hier Bilder von freien Hauselfen«, sagte sie und reichte ihm einen kleinen Stapel bewegender Bilder.

»Sind das Hauselfen, die noch nie einen Meister hatten oder welche, die mit Kleidung... gefeuert wurden?«, informierte sich der junge Mann, während er die Bilder ansah. Die Hauselfen darauf sahen alle glücklich aus und hatten Küchentücher um den Bauch geschlungen.

»Sie hatten alle noch nie einen Meister«, sagte die Frau schnell. Harry sah auf.

»Was ist mit denen, die Kleidung von ihren ehemaligen Besitzer bekommen haben?«

»Naja...«, sagte die Frau unsicher. Sie war sich anscheinend nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte, bis sie schließlich seufzte. »Wir haben sie auch aufgenommen, allerdings sind das nicht viele, da die meisten sich selbst auf die Suche nach neuen Meistern machen. Die, die wir in unseren Akten stehen haben, wurden immer von ihren Meistern selbst gebracht. Also haben wir welche.«

»Und warum zeigen Sie mir nur diese hier?« Zur Verdeutlichung klopfte er leicht auf die Bilder. Sie sah verwirrt auf.

»Na weil niemand einen Hauselfen will, der schon einmal entlassen wurde«, erklärte sie leicht.

»Ich würde die anderen dennoch gerne sehen. Darf ich?«

»S-Sicher«, nickte sie und sprang auf, um zu einem Aktenschrank zu eilen, der an der mittleren Wand stand. Sie kramte darin kurz herum, bis sie mit einem Umschlag wieder kam, daraus Bilder hervor zog und diese dann ihrem Kunden reichte. Er nahm sie an und legte die anderen auf den Tisch.

»Ich nehme einen von diesen. Gibt es welche, die schon mehrmals entlassen wurden?«

»Ja, zwei. Deira wurde zwei Mal entlassen und Ping vier Mal, Sir.«

»Warum?«

»Warum sie frei gelassen wurden? Naja, Deira hat einmal eine teure Vase kaputt gemacht und dann noch mehrmals das Essen anbrennen lassen. Ping hat eigentlich nichts Bestimmtes getan, sie hat nur mehrmals Dinge zerstört und sonst etwas angestellt, was man nur auf Tollpatschigkeit zurückführen kann. Aber der eigentlich Grund, warum sie niemand will und wir es erst gar nicht mehr versuchen, ist, dass sie ein Haus angefackelt hat...« Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen, wessen Haus angebrannt worden war.

»Kennen Sie die Familie Pettigrew? Sie haben das erste Mal einen Hauselfen gekauft und es war ausgerechnet Ping. Auf jeden Fall war es deren Haus...«, erzählte Miss Kusamitsi leise. Sie knetete immer noch nervös ihre Hände.

»Tatsächlich?«, lachte Harry amüsiert. »Ich nehme Ping! Was ist sie eigentlich? Ich meine vom Geschlecht her, der Name ist ja ziemlich neutral.«

»Sie nehmen Sie?«, vergewisserte sich die Asiatin verblüfft, bevor sie sich besann. »Sie ist weiblich. Wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten... Warum wollen Sie sie?«

»Private Gründe«, meinte Harry knapp. Miss Kusamitsi zuckte zusammen, worauf der Nymph die Augenbrauen zusammen zog. »Warum sind Sie so nervös?«

Die junge Frau stockte, bevor sie geschafft aufseufzte. »Sieht man mir das so an? Das hier ist mein erster Tag. Wenn Sie unzufrieden gehen, bin ich gefeuert.«

»Man sieht es Ihnen mehr als nur an. Und keine Sorge, ich werde schon nicht unzufrieden gehen. Sie machen Ihre Arbeit gut. Ach und wenn ich das sagen darf... Es ist ein bescheuertes System.« Die Asiatin kicherte immer noch leicht nervös, doch jetzt war sie um einiges entspannter.

»Kehren wir zum Geschäftlichen zurück«, bestimmte sie lächelnd und zog einen Pergamentbogen aus einer der vielen Schreibtischschubladen. »Ich benötige jetzt Ihre Daten. Ihr ganzer Name ist?«

»Harry Jamie Shorai.«

»Wann sind Sie geboren?«

»Einunddreißigster Juli 1959.«

»Was ist Ihr Beruf?«

»Ich bin noch Schüler.«

»Oh?« Sie sah auf. »Dann beantragen Sie Ping für Ihre Eltern?«

»Nein. Ich beantrage sie für mich. Ich bin ja nach dem magischen Gesetz volljährig.«

Miss Kusamitsi sah wieder auf ihre Unterlagen. »Stimmt, da haben Sie Recht. Ich nehme an, Sie sind ein Hogwartsschüler?«

»Ja.«

»Welcher Jahrgang?«

»Ich bin im sechsten Schuljahr.«

»Wohnort?«

»In London, Flowerstreet zweiundfünfzig.«

»Gut, danke. Sie müssen nur noch unterschreiben.« Sie überreichte ihm das Pergament und die Feder. Er unterschrieb und gab es ihr zurück.

»Vielen Dank«, lächelte sie. »Wenn Sie Zeit haben, dann kommen Sie morgen doch noch einmal, um Ping abzuholen.«

»Wann?«

»Ist Ihnen um drei Uhr recht?«

»Natürlich«, nickte Harry und erhob sich, was auch die Asiatin tat.

»Dann sehen wir uns morgen wieder, Mr. Shorai.« Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand, welche er schüttelte.

»Das werden wir, Miss Kusamitsi. Schönen Tag noch.« Sie erwiderte den Abschied, bevor er ihr noch einmal zulächelte und dann aus dem Büro ging.


	4. Das Versteck eines alten Mannes

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

Gedanken

:Parsel:

AdA: Meine Kommentare

**±±±±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±±±±**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Das Versteck eines alten Mannes**

**±±±±Ein Tag später, 15 Uhr, Büro für die Neuzuteilung der Hauselfen±±±±**

Harry klopfte an die Tür an und hörte schon kurz darauf eine Aufforderung, welche ihn die Tür öffnen ließ. Wieder waren Mr. Bones und Miss Kusamitsi in dem Raum.

»Guten Tag«, grüßte er die Beiden mit einem Nicken. Sie begrüßten ihn ebenfalls freundlich, während er zu der Asiatin lief.

»Ping!«, rief diese in den Raum. Es gab ein Plopp und die Hauselfe erschien. Sie hatte große, dunkelgrüne Augen, sah noch sehr jung aus und hatte wie jeder Hauself riesige Fledermausohren. Sie trug ein schlichtes, braunes Küchentuch. Neugierig, wie man es von einer Hauselfe nicht erwartete, sah sie sich um.

»Ping, das ist dein neuer Meister, Mr. Shorai«, lächelte Miss Kusamitsi und zeigte auf Harry. »Mr. Shorai? Sie müssen das hier noch unterschreiben. Es enthält Ihre Bestätigung, dass Sie Ping gesetzlich gekauft haben. Wir schicken diese Zustimmung an Gringotts, um fünfzig Galleonen für Ping abzuheben. Geht das in Ordnung?«

»Natürlich.« Der Grünäugige unterschrieb das Pergament, bevor er Ping zu sich winkte. »Ich nehme an, dass wir dann gehen können?«

»Das stimmt. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Shorai.«

»Einen schönen Tag noch«, nickte Bones.

»Auf Wiedersehen.« Harry lächelte die beiden Beamten noch einmal an, bevor er aus dem Büro trat. Ping folgte ihm schnell. Während sie zum Aufzug liefen, starrte die Hauselfe den jungen Mann unverwandt an, bis es diesem schließlich reichte.

»Wie kann ich dir helfen, Ping?«, erkundigte sich Harry und sah sie freundlich an. Sie kamen beim Lift an und warteten. Der Fahrstuhl würde gleich kommen.

»Entschuldigt, Meister Shorai, Ping durfte Euch nicht so anstarren«, quietschte Ping schnell und sah auf den Boden.

»Schon in Ordnung.« Der Fahrstuhl kam an und sie stiegen neben anderen Leuten schnell ein. Während der Lift runter ratterte, sprachen sie kein Wort.

»Achter Stock, das Atrium.«

»Komm«, sagte Harry und trat, dicht gefolgt von seiner neuen Hauselfe, aus dem Lift. Sie gingen hinter die Appariergrenze. »Ping? Ich appariere mit dir, damit du genau weißt, in welche Wohnung du musst und nicht bei meinen Nachbarn auftauchst.« Sie nickte schüchtern und er griff sanft nach ihrem Arm, bevor sie beide mit dem bekannten Ploppgeräusch verschwanden.

In Harrys Wohnzimmer tauchten sie wieder auf und der Besitzer der Wohnung ließ das kleine Wesen los. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und winkte Ping zu sich. Diese kam auch und stellte sich mit gesenktem Blick vor ihn hin. »Setz dich.« Sie ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen.

»Nicht auf den Boden. Neben mich.« Überrascht sah sie auf. Zur Verdeutlichung nickte er auf den freien Platz neben sich, worauf sie schnell aufstand und sich dorthin hievte. Der Nymph drehte sich halb zu ihr hin.

»Es gibt sechs Regeln, die du unbedingt befolgen musst. Erstens, mach keinen Lärm. Meine Nachbarn sind alle Muggel und wissen nichts von der magischen Welt und erst recht nichts von Hauselfen. Zweitens, brenne das Haus nicht an. Ich weiß, dass du den Pettigrews riesigen Ärger gemacht hast und – ganz unter uns – ich finde das sehr amüsant, nur bei mir solltest du es unterlassen. Drittens, nenne mich nicht Meister. Mein Name ist Harry. Viertens, alles, was hier stattfindet, dringt nicht nach außen. Fünftens, du erzählst nichts von mir irgendjemanden und sei es eine Katze. Alles, was ich dir jemals erzähle, bleibt unser Geheimnis. Sechstens, wenn du irgendein Problem hast und sei es noch so winzig, dann sag es mir. Wenn mir noch etwas einfällt, gebe ich dir Bescheid. Aber sonst hast du alles verstanden, oder?«

»J-Ja, Mei–«

»Nicht!« Sie sah ihn unsicher an. »Harry. Nicht Meister. Harry.«

»Okay...«, murmelte sie. »Ping hat alles verstanden, Harry.« Sich streckend stand der junge Mann auf.

»Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich sag dir jetzt schon mal, dass ich am ersten September nach Hogwarts gehe. Während ich dort bin, hältst du die Wohnung sauber und wenn es ein Problem gibt – vor allem, wenn es brennt – dann komm sofort zu mir. Wenn das Problem nicht so groß ist, dann komm erst abends, da ich sonst Unterricht habe.« Er sah sich ihr Küchentuch an, bevor er mit seiner Hand wedelte und sich das Stück Stoff in ein grünes Kleidchen verwandelte. Ping sah ihn erschrocken an. »Ich mag das Küchentuch nicht. Was sagst du zu dem Kleid? Ich finde, dass es dafür, dass ich es zauberstablos verwandelt habe, ziemlich schön ist.«

»Ja, es ist hübsch«, stimmte sie ihm murmelnd zu. Harry seufzte.

»Mir ist noch eine Regel eingefallen: Sag es mir, wenn dir irgendetwas nicht passt.« Sie nickte.

»Gut.« Er winkte sie zu sich und stiefelte in die Küche. »Dann kannst du gleich mal deine Kochkünste beweisen, Ping. Mach mir etwas.«

»Natürlich, Harry!«, grinste sie plötzlich voller Tatendrang und machte sich an dem Kühlschrank zu schaffen. Der Schwarzhaarige rief ein Buch über magische Tiere zu sich und vertiefte sich darin, während er nebenbei das Klirren der Küchenwerkzeuge vernahm.

--

Nach eineinhalb Stunden stellte Ping das Essen auf den Tisch, worauf Harry endlich aufsah. Sie hatte allerlei Dinge gezaubert. Unter anderem Brathähnchen, Koteletts, Bratkartoffeln, Pommes und Würste. Dazu gab es Salat und Ketchup. Verstört sah der Grünäugige auf das Essen.

»Was wünscht Ihr zu trinken?«, piepste Ping übermutig.

»Äh... Wasser. Einfach nur Wasser. Sag mal, Ping, wie soll ich das alles essen?«

Sie sah ihn ängstlich an. »Zu viel? Es tut Ping Leid, Ping wusste nicht, wie groß Euer Hunger ist. Wenn es zu viel ist, dann wirft Ping etwas weg!«

»Nicht doch«, hielt der Zeitreisende sie davon ab. Er winkte zu dem Stuhl neben sich, während er das Buch weglegte. »Setz dich. Hast du Hunger? Du kannst ruhig mit essen.«

Mit tellergroßen Augen starrte sie zuerst ihn und dann das Essen an. Es sah so köstlich aus und es war etwas, was man Hauselfen niemals gab. Diese aßen nur die kümmerlichen Reste oder Trockenbrot. »Das kann Ping nicht.«

»Warum?«

»Weil Ping ein Hauself ist und Hauselfen essen nicht mit ihren Meistern oder gar das Mahl, das auch ihre Meister zu sich nehmen, Sir.«

»Ach, Unsinn. Greif zu. Und das ist ein Befehl.« Daraufhin zögerte sie nicht und griff nach den Koteletts. Lächelnd nahm sich Harry Bratkartoffeln und etwas Salat. Doch bevor er auch nur eine kleine Kartoffel in den Mund stecken konnte, wurde er durch ein ungeduldiges Klopfen an dem Küchenfenster unterbrochen. Mit der Gabel auf halben Weg zu seinem Mund stocken bleibend, sah er auf und entdeckte Ryo an seinem Fenster. Er steckte sich die Gabel in den Mund, stand auf und ließ den Eisphönix rein. Dieser flog auch sofort zu dem Esstisch und schnappte sich eine Pommes, von denen er mehrere in seinen Mund folgen ließ. Grummelnd plumpste Harry wieder auf seinen Stuhl und bemerkte dabei, dass Ping mit essen aufgehört hatte und stattdessen zu dem Vogel sah.

»Ping, das ist Ryo, mein Eisphönix. Ryo, das ist Ping, meine neue Hauselfe. Warum bist du hier?«

°Darf man nicht einmal gute Freunde besuchen?°, gab dieser als Antwort und mampfte munter weiter.

»Gute Freunde, hä? Ich nehme eher an, dass du was im Magen haben wolltest und zu faul warst, dir etwas zu fangen.« Ertappt sah der Eisphönix auf. Sein Besitzer wunderte sich, dass der Vogel gar nicht mehr so eingebildet war, wie im Tiergeschäft. Doch er nahm es zufrieden hin, das ersparte ihm einiges.

°Bei dir schmeckt es halt.°

»Du kannst ruhig immer zum Essen kommen. Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du kommen kannst wann du willst und dass ich dich wenn nötig von vorne bis hinten verwöhnen würde... Zumindest so lange, bis mir der Kragen platzen würde.«

°Na toll... Und wann platzt bei dir der Kragen?°

»Gewöhnlich ziemlich früh...« Ryo gab ein murrendes Krächzen von sich, während Ping ihren Meister anstarrte, als wäre er soeben von den Toten auferstanden.

»Ihr versteht den Phönix?«

»Ja«, zuckte dieser nur mit den Schultern. Damit war für ihn dieses Thema erledigt.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Ein weiterer Tag später, 20 Uhr, vor dem Tor von Malfoy Manor±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Angepisst stand Harry nun schon seit zwei Stunden an ein und derselben Stelle. Scheiß Malfoys. Die mussten ihm aber auch selbst in dieser Zeit auf den Sack gehen. Wie er es hasste. Ein lautes und ihm bekanntes Plopp ließ ihn nach links wirbeln.

»Sind Sie der Gast von Meister Abraxas, Sir?«, piepste eine Hauselfe.

»Ich denke schon. Bequemt er sich jetzt endlich dazu, mir mal seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken?«, zischte Harry genervt. Die Hauselfe schien empört, versuchte aber es nicht zu zeigen. Deshalb nickte sie.

»Ja, Sir. Bitte folgen Sie mir.«

»Mit größter Freude.« Das Tor ging wie von Geisterhand auf und der grünäugige Mann wurde auf das Anwesen geführt. Nach einiger Zeit des Laufens kam er bei dem wahrlich riesigen Manor an. Er hatte es schon vom Tor aus bestaunen können, aber nun davor zu stehen, war wirklich ungewohnt. Und das Gebäude war auch wirklich beeindruckend, keine Frage.

Harry trat hinter der Hauselfe in das Manor und fand sich gleich einem 1,87 Meter großen platinblondhaarigen Mann gegenüber. Seine kalten Augen waren silbergrau, seine Statur muskulös. Er war ohne Zweifel ein Malfoy.

»Herzlich Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Mein Name ist, wie Sie sicherlich wissen, Abraxas Malfoy. Und wie heißen Sie, junger Mann?«

Harry nickte sich innerlich selbst zu. Selbst die Stimmlage bewies, dass er ein Malfoy war. Arrogant, überheblich, kalt und doch höflich. Auch wenn er diese Stimme nur selten gehört hatte, um genau zu sein nur einmal bei Lucius Malfoy, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Und das auch nur, weil er nicht der Angesprochene gewesen war. Der junge Mann deutete eine Verbeugung an. »Shorai Harry.«

Abraxas zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Shorai Harry? Komisch, ich nahm immer an, dass Harry ein Vorname ist. Shorai ist ein wirklich ungewöhnlicher Name.«

»Oh, Harry ist ein Vorname, Mr. Malfoy«, lächelte Harry leicht spöttisch. »Allerdings komme ich aus Japan. Da wird der Nachname zuerst ausgesprochen. Verzeihen Sie, aber ich bin erst seit zwölf Tagen in England. Ich muss mich noch umstellen.« Er klopfte sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter. Mit dieser kleinen Vorstellung hatte er seine Identität und vor allem seine angegebene Herkunft zumindest im Todesserkreis etwas mehr gefestigt.

»Wenn das so ist. Dann brauche ich mich ja nicht zu wundern, warum ich den Familienname Shorai nicht kenne. Nun denn, wollen wir? Ich verschwende nie meine Zeit.« Unbemerkt mit den Augen rollend folgte der Zeitreisende Abraxas, welcher die Treppen in den ersten Stock hoch stieg. Typisch Malfoys.

Keine zehn Minuten später standen sie vor einer Bürotür, die der Malfoy nun öffnete. Harry trat nach ihm ein und ließ seine Augen durch den Raum gleiten. Dunkle Möbel, dunkelgrüner Teppich, erstaunlicherweise weiße Wände, Regale und Aktenschränke. Ganz gewöhnlich. Vor dem großen Schreibtisch standen zwei Stühle, wobei einer von ihnen besetzt war. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann stand gerade auf. Er war 1,82 Meter groß, hatte einen leicht muskulösen Körperbau, braune Augen und war ziemlich hübsch.

»Mr. Shorai, das ist Cygnus Black. Er wird bei unserer Unterhaltung dabei sein, lassen Sie sich nicht von ihm stören. Cygnus, das ist Harry Shorai«, stellte Abraxas sie einander vor. Cygnus nickte dem jungen Mann zu, was dieser freundlich erwiderte. Der Malfoy setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, während sich der Black wieder auf den Stuhl sinken ließ. Nach einer Aufforderung des Hausherrn tat es ihm Harry gleich. Der Blonde zog ein Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass zu sich, welches er öffnete. Anschließend tunkte er die Spitze der Schreibfeder hinein, bevor er wieder zu seinem Gast sah.

»Nun, Mr. Shorai, dann sollten wir beginnen. Ignatius Prewett kam gestern zu mir und berichtete mir von Ihrer Unterhaltung. Erzählen Sie mir von Ihnen.«

»Was wollen Sie wissen?«

»Was Sie bereit sind zu sagen.«

»Ich sollte mich anders ausdrücken... Was müssen Sie unbedingt über mich wissen?«

»Ihre Daten. Am besten, ich stelle die Fragen. Wie alt sind Sie?«

»Siebzehn.«

»Haben Sie sich auf Hogwarts angemeldet oder haben Sie bereits einen Job?«

»Ich habe mich angemeldet.«

»Sie werden dann in die siebte Klasse gehen?«

»Nein, in die sechste.«

Abraxas sah von seinen Unterlagen wieder auf. »Anscheinend sind Sie wirklich noch nicht lange in England. Gewöhnlicherweise bestehen nur bei volljährigen Magier Chancen, dass sie Todesser werden. Das weiß selbst die so genannte Lichtseite. Auf jeden Fall müssen diese dann auch die Schule abgeschlossen haben. Wie Sie sich bestimmt vorstellen können, wäre es nicht von Vorteil, wenn Dumbledore einen Schüler mit dem Dunklen Mal erwischen würde. Ich fürchte, unsere Unterhaltung ist hiermit beendet.« Harry sah, wie seine Hand zu seiner Innenseite der Robe wanderte, um zweifellos den Zauberstab zu ziehen.

»Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich das alles nicht selbst weiß? Allerdings habe ich genug gelernt, um so etwas einfach Gebautes wie das Dunkle Mal vor Anderen geheim zu halten.«

Empört schnappte Cygnus neben ihm nach Luft. »_So etwas einfach gebautes wie das Dunkle Mal_?! Wenn das Dunkle Mal etwas nicht ist, dann einfach gebaut!«

»Verzeihung, ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt, Mr. Black. Das Mal an sich ist schwer erbaut, der Dunkle Lord muss es immerhin bis in das Fleisch brennen lassen, damit es auch wirkt und nicht nur ein einfaches Tattoo ist. Ich meinte eher die Magie, die das Mal umgibt. Sie ist tiefschwarz und sie hat Fehler. Jeder magischer Zauber hat Fehler, egal ob schwarz oder weiß. Der Fehler des Dunklen Mals ist, dass der Träger es mit dem Einverständnis seines Herrn verschleiern kann. Mit anderen Worten, kann es seine Form ändern und zum Beispiel wie ein Drache aussehen«, erklärte Harry. Er wurde recht schief angesehen, bis sich Abraxas besann und seine Augen scheinbar undurchdringliche Kälte ausstrahlten.

»Mr. Shorai, glauben Sie nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord das selbst weiß? Er hätte es schon längst getan, wenn es so einfach ist, wie Sie es sagen.«

»Oh, es ist durchaus einfach. Und ja, ich bin mir im Klaren, dass der Dunkle Lord das weiß. Warum er es nicht schon vorher getan hat, hat vermutlich seine Gründe. Er ist ein brillantes Genie. Und Genies tun oft Dinge, die erst viel später logisch erscheinen.«

»Wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte der Dunkle Lord es getan!«, zischte Cygnus. Harry lächelte vergnügt. Das machte mehr Spaß, als er angenommen hatte.

»Gewiss, das steht außer Frage. Es gibt da jedoch einen kleinen Haken. Der Träger des Mals muss auch einen Teil beitragen. Oder eher dessen Magie.« Abraxas lehnte sich vor.

»Wie meinen Sie das, Mr. Shorai?«

»Sie wissen es nicht?«, kam es scheinbar überrascht von dem Grünäugigen. Oh ja, er hatte wahnsinnig viel Spaß. Einfach köstlich.

»Beantworten Sie meine Frage!«, knurrte der Malfoy. Harry lachte sich innerlich schlapp.

»Wie Sie wollen. Sagen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, wie weit ist Ihr Magiepotenzial?«

»Was hat das damit zu tun?«

»Viel. Also?«

»Das geht Sie nichts an.«

»Dann beantworte ich auch nicht Ihre Frage.«

»Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie nicht wissen, wo Sie sind und wer bei Ihnen ist«, knurrte der Blonde wütend.

»Ihr Gefühl täuscht, Sir. Können wir weiter machen? Ich möchte nicht Ihre Zeit verschwenden.« Eine lange Zeit wurde Harry einfach nur angesehen, bevor sich die silbergrauen Seen wieder auf das Pergament richteten.

»Wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht zustimmt, werden Sie Probleme haben. Was ist Ihr Beweggrund? Warum wollen Sie den Todessern beitreten?«, forschte der Blonde weiter nach.

»Ich habe schon oft gehört, dass der Dunkle Lord ein Interesse daran hat, den magischen Geschöpfen zu helfen. Und der dunklen Magie. Das stimmt, oder?«

»Allerdings. Wo haben Sie das gehört?«

»Hier und da... Das ist doch unwichtig. Nächste Frage, wenn ich bitten darf.« Lange wurde er angesehen, bis Abraxas schließlich innerlich die Schultern zuckte. Die privaten Gründe waren ihm egal, sie würden sowieso noch herausfinden, ob der Junge es Wert war oder nicht.

»Was sind Ihre Fähigkeiten, was sind Ihre Stärken?«

Der Grünäugige legte seinen Kopf schief. »Ich lernte von Beruf ein professioneller Einbrecher zu sein, wenn Sie das meinen. Ich bin gut in schwarzen und weißen Künsten, kann jegliche Art von Kampfsport – ich weiß, dass das eher eine Fähigkeit ist, die ich hier nicht brauchen werde –, ich bin ein Animagus... Tja, so spontan weiß ich nichts, was der Dunkle Lord gebrauchen könnte.«

»Sie sind ein Animagus? Welche Gestalt?«, hackte Cygnus nach.

»Ein Panther.« Das war nicht gelogen. Seine zweite Form war ein Panther. Wozu uralte, spanische Tränke doch alles gut sein konnten... Vor allem, wenn nur noch eine Familie von ihnen wussten, welche sehr besorgt um dieses Wissen waren und er das kleinste Mädchen vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte. Wirklich überaus praktisch.

»Interessant. Nun, fahren wir fort«, warf Abraxas ein, notierte sich das aber auf seinem Pergament. »Wenn der Dunkle Lord Fragen hat, wird er sie an uns weiter leiten. Wir benachrichtigen Sie dann. Allerdings habe ich noch eine letzte Frage.«

»Ich bin ganz Ohr, Mr. Malfoy.«

»Können Sie töten?«

Stille kehrte ein, in der Harry gedanklich in seine eigene Vergangenheit gezogen wurde. Er sah die vielen Opfer des letzten Gefechts. Schüler und Lehrer aus Hogwarts, die ihm gefolgt waren, um ihm zu helfen. Der Rest war geflohen, als sie die Nachricht erhalten hatten, dass der Dunkle Lord auf dem Weg hierher war. Doch vor allem sah er die Todesser. Die meisten davon waren durch seinen Phönixstab gestorben. Bevor Voldemort auf dem Schlachtfeld aufgetaucht war, hatte er jeden verhüllten Mann und jede verhüllte Frau voller Wut wegen seinem eigenen verkorksten Leben in die Hölle geschickt.

Die Bilder änderten sich. Er sah die Männer, die er rücksichtslos getötet hatte. Es war sein Auftrag gewesen. Nur wenn er diesen Auftrag erfüllen könnte, so hatte Sébastien damals gesagt, würde er beim stärksten, französischen Magier unterrichtet werden. Genauso hatte es sich auch in den anderen Ländern abgespielt, nur in Spanien und Japan war es friedlich verlaufen.

Schließlich klärte sich Harrys Blick wieder. Er blickte den Malfoy an. »Ich denke, das wird kein Problem sein.«

»Dann ist ja gut.« Abraxas stand auf und ging zu einem der vielen Aktenschränke. Er zog eine Schublade raus und wühlte kurz darin herum, bevor er sich wieder mit einer Pergamentrolle in der rechten Hand zu seinem Schreibtisch begab. Dort überreichte er sie Harry, der neugierig das Siegel öffnete und sie entfaltete. Verwirrt besah er sich die Namen und Orte, die darauf standen.

»Das sind Aufträge des Dunklen Lords. Beweisen Sie, dass Sie töten können und dass Sie als Todesser geeignet sind. Töten Sie all die Menschen, die auf dem Pergament stehen. Das Dunkle Mal muss über dem bestimmten Gebäude prangen. Die Zauberformel lautet _Morsmordre_. Sie haben eine Woche Zeit.«

»In Ordnung«, murmelte Harry und sah wieder auf. Eigentlich wurmte es ihn gewaltig, dass er diese Menschen töten sollte. Aber er musste da durch. Sonst könnte er gleich ein Schild auf seine Stirn kleben, auf dem drauf stand, dass er aus der Zukunft kam. Vielleicht würde Askaban seinem Wahn, dem Dunklen Lord _helfen_ zu wollen, austreiben.

»Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück und ich hoffe, dass ich Sie das nächste Mal gesund wieder treffen werde«, meinte Abraxas, stand auf und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort erschien eine Hauselfe im Raum. Während Harry von ihr aus dem Raum begleitet wurde, konnte er immer noch die versteckte Drohung in seinem Kopf hämmern hören, die der Blonde gerade ausgesprochen hatte. Wenn er jemanden davon erzählen würde, wäre er tot. Aber wem sollte er es denn erzählen? Diese Drohung war für ihn nicht mehr als leere Worte. Dabei hatte er wirklich weniger Angst vor dem Malfoy, als vor Askaban.

**±±±±Zwei Tage später, 23 Uhr, London±±±±**

Harry stand in seiner schwarzen Lederhose, dem ärmellosen Lederoberteil, seinen Stiefeln und dem Mundtuch in den Schatten eines großen Baumes, der genau gegenüber vom einem großen Haus empor ragte. Um ihn herum standen weitere Häuser, die reichen Muggelfamilien gehörten. Nur dieses Haus vor ihm, war das eines Zauberers. Dieser Zauberer war der erste auf der Liste, die er von Malfoy bekommen hatte. Peter Bagnold. Harry wusste, dass er den Nachnamen schon einmal irgendwo gehört hatte, es fiel ihm nur nicht ein, wo. Oder gar warum dieser Name gefallen war.

Der Potter beschloss, dass das Grübeln nichts half und trat deshalb aus dem Schatten. Davor jedoch schwang er seinen Zauberstab und sprach dazu einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Nicht, dass irgendjemand hier herum lief, nicht einmal eine Katze war zu sehen, die ihn vielleicht sehen könnte. Und die Fenster der Häuser waren ebenfalls dunkel, weshalb der Schwarzhaarige annahm, dass die Bewohner schliefen. Doch er hatte gelernt, dass Vorsicht oft mehr als nur lebenswichtig war.

Harry eilte zu der Haustür seines Zielorts und klingelte, höflich wie er eben war. Er musste ein paar Minuten warten, bevor das Licht anging und er Schritte hörte. Kurz darauf wurde die Haustür geöffnet und er stand einem rothaarigen Mann gegenüber, der sich verwirrt umsah. Der Junge fackelte nicht lang und hob seinen Zauberstab.

»_Avada Kedavra_!«, wisperte Harry und konnte die Überraschung in den blauen Augen sehen, bevor das Leben aus ihnen wich und Leere sich dort breit machte. Der Körper sackte leblos in sich zusammen. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte einen kurzen Moment auf die Leiche, bevor er sich umdrehte und zur Straße zurück lief. Dort drehte er sich ein weiteres Mal um und hob seinen Zauberstab zum Himmel empor.

»_Morsmordre_!« Einen Augenblick später prangte das stechend grüne Dunkle Mal über dem Haus von Peter Bagnold. Ein Ploppen ertönte, das jedoch von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. Nur wenige Sekunden später wurden die Lichter in den Häusern angeknipst.

Harry tauchte nicht weit entfernt von seinem vorherigen Standort auf, doch es war weit genug davon entfernt, um nicht das Dunkle Mal sehen zu müssen. Der Nymph blickte in alle Richtungen, doch der erste Eindruck blieb. Er war an einem Waldrand gelandet, an dem kein Haus stand. Stirnrunzelnd besah er sich noch einmal die Unterlagen, welche er aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche gefischt hatte, doch die Adresse – oder eher der Zielort – blieb gleich. Noch einmal sah sich Harry um und dieses Mal entdeckte er auch etwas – eine kleine Hütte, die man mit gutem Gewissen Bruchbude nennen konnte.

Aus Mangel an anderen Optionen ging der Junge auf sie zu und drückte den Türknopf nach unten. Ächzend öffnete er das schwere Holz und trat in die Dunkelheit, bevor er seine Hand hob. »_Lumos_.« In seiner Hand sammelte sich Energie und kurz darauf schwebte eine Lichtkugel über seiner Handfläche. Harry hielt diese in alle Richtungen, während er weiter in die Hütte ging. Doch das Einzige, was er sah, waren Holzwände. Nicht einmal ein Bett enthielt der Raum. Verwirrt lief Harry im Kreis.

Unter seinen Füßen knarrte das Holz, was ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken riss, in denen er Abraxas Malfoy verflucht hatte. Er sah zu seinen Füßen. Eine Idee bildete sich in seinem Kopf, worauf er sich hin kniete und auf allen Vieren über den Boden krabbelte. Und nach nicht allzu lange Zeit fand er, was er suchte. Der Schwarzhaarige zog an dem Eisenring, worauf er auch gleich eine Falltür mit nach oben zog.

Kurz starrte er in die Dunkelheit unter sich, bevor ihn sein Gryffindormut überrollte und er sprang. Es war nicht besonders tief, so dass Harry kurz darauf katzengleich landete. Er richtete sich wieder auf und hielt seine beleuchtete Hand hoch. Neben sich bemerkte er eine Fackel, die er mit einer schlichten Handbewegung entzündete und gleich darauf alle anderen in dem Raum folgen ließ.

Kurz kam ihm der Gedanken, dass mit Magie verhindert wurde, dass die Hütte abbrannte, bevor hellgrüne Smaragde über sechs voll gestopfte Bücherregale, einen großen Schreibtisch mit den benötigten Utensilien zum Schreiben und fünf Glasvitrinen schweiften. Bilder mit den unterschiedlichsten magischen Wesen hingen an den Wänden. Harry konnte auch noch eine Tür ausmachen, doch einen Menschen sah er nicht.

Deshalb lief er zuerst an den Regalen vorbei und fuhr mit den Fingern an den alten Buchrücken entlang. Verwundert stellte er dabei fest, dass sich alle Bücher über sämtliche magische Geschöpfe handelten. Manche waren in Sprachen geschrieben, die Harry nicht einmal ansatzweise kannte oder gar konnte. Diese Bücher konnte er nur anhand der Bilder, die darauf zu sehen waren, diesem Thema zuordnen.

Der Schwarzhaarige kam bei den Vitrinen an und sah auch sogleich durch das Glas. Stirnrunzelnd stellte er dabei fest, dass sich in dieser Schwerter, Dolche, Bögen, Pfeile und eine Menge anderer Waffen befanden. Die zweite enthielt mehrere verschiedenfarbige Flöten, Ketten, Ringe und Armreifen jeglicher Art.

In der dritten waren rote, braune, orangefarbene, grüne, meerblaue, weiße, schwarze, hellblaue und eisblaue Steine. Jeder dieser Steine war faustgroß. Außerdem befanden sich in dieser auch noch dutzende Beutel mit roter Flüssigkeit. Harry erkannte sofort, dass es Blut war. Verstört wandte er sich der nächsten zu.

In dieser waren haufenweise Phiolen mit braunem, dicker Flüssigkeit, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, woher er den Trank kannte. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und besah sich die Phiolen mit den verschiedenfarbigen Tränken. Allerdings wusste er bei keinem Einzigen, für was diese gut waren, obwohl er sich in Zaubertränke mittlerweile wirklich verbessert hatte, auch wenn er noch lang nicht spitze darin war. Eher durchschnittlich.

Seufzend ging er weiter und stoppte erst bei der letzten Glasvitrine. Diese enthielt weitere scheinbar unauffällige Schmuckstücke. Meistens waren es Ketten mit magischen Tieren als Anhänger, die jeder Muggel wenigstens vom Namen kannte. Allerdings gab es auch noch welche, an denen Buschstaben und Runen – Harry kannte die meisten davon nicht – hingen. Zwischen die Ketten quetschten sich auch noch einige Ringe und Armreifen dazwischen.

Harry beschloss, dass er den Geschmack seines Opfers ignorieren sollte und lief auf die Tür zu. Er öffnete sie und trat schließlich in den nächsten Raum, bevor er sie wieder hinter sich schloss. Er erkannte schon gleich darauf, dass er in einer Küche gelandet war. Harry kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf, als er den Herd und den Kühlschrank sah. Doch dann entschied er sich dazu, dieser Tatsache genauso wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wie dem Geschmack seines baldigen Opfers.

Er lief an dem kleinen Esstisch, um den vier Stühle standen, vorbei und visierte die Tür an, die in den nächsten Raum führte. Doch bei diesem handelte es sich lediglich um ein Bad. Harry schloss die Tür wieder und ließ ein weiteres Mal seine Augen durch den mickrigen Raum wandern, bevor sie eine Holztür entdeckten. Zielstrebig ging er darauf zu und riss sie auf. Das Zimmer, das er betrat, war eine Mischung aus Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer. Ihm gegenüber stand ein abgenutzter Couchtisch, der von einer Couch und zwei Sesseln umrundet war. Zwei Bücherregale, die nicht weit entfernt von der Sitzgelegenheit standen, waren bis obenhin voll gestopft. Zwei Kleiderschränke nahmen zusätzlich noch Platz ein. An der linken Wand standen ein leeres Bett und ein Nachttisch. An der rechten hingegen standen ein besetztes Bett und ein Nachttisch.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und schlich lautlos zu dem Bett, auf dem eine Person lag. Je näher er kam, desto schlimmer stieg ihm ein Gestank in die Nase, der ihn seine Schritte beschleunigen ließ. Als er neben dem Bett stand, wusste er, dass er richtig gelegen hatte. Der weißhaarige, alte Mann in dem Bett war bereits tot. Der Potter vermutete, dass er es seit ein paar Tagen, vielleicht auch erst seit gestern war. Ob das sein Opfer, Quintus Turner, war? Wieder verfluchte er innerlich Malfoy und selbst Voldie beleidigte er in Gedanken. Warum hatte man ihm keine Bilder mitgegeben oder wenigstens gezeigt? In seinen Unterlagen gab es ja nicht einmal eine winzige Beschreibung! Und dann wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er gute Arbeit verrichtete.

Schnaubend wandte sich der Nymph ab und stapfte zu den Bücherregalen. Die Wälzer handelten um Zaubertränke, jegliche Art von Magie und Dingen, die Harry nur erraten konnten, da viele Bücher wieder in fremder Sprache geschrieben worden waren. Außerdem waren haufenweise von Pergamentrollen neben den Regalen gestapelt, von denen er ein paar öffnete. Allerdings waren das Schriftzeichen, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Seufzend legte er sie wieder zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf den Couchtisch, wo recht einsam ein Pergament lag.

Während er nach dem Stück Papier schnappte, hoffte er innerlich, dass es eine Schrift war die normale Menschen wie er auch verstanden. Doch leider war dies nicht der Fall. Grummelnd legte er das Pergament wieder auf den Tisch.

Er wandte sich an einen der Kleiderschränke und öffnete ihn. Darin war Frauenkleidung, doch manchmal quetschten sich auch Anzüge und Jungenhosen, sowie T-Shirts dazwischen. Die Unterwäsche ließ ihn erkennen, dass es zu hundert Prozent der Schrank einer Frau war. Harry kniete sich hin und entdeckte Stiefel, Turnschuhe und Stöckelschuhe mit hohen Absätzen. Die Klamotten hatten ziemlich unterschiedliche Stile. Es ging von elegant zu rebellisch über. Harry stand auf und schloss den Schrank wieder, bevor er zu dem anderen lief. In diesem waren eindeutig Herrenklamotten enthalten. Zumeist war es altmodisch, selbst in dieser Zeit.

Der Grünäugige bemerkte ein Buch, das zwischen Socken und Unterwäsche steckte. Er nahm es hoch und besah sich den abgenutzten Umschlag. Er war grau, allerdings fehlte der Titel. Kurzerhand schlug er es auf und blätterte die erste leere Seite um, die wie alle anderen auch vergilbt war. Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass alles in Latein niedergeschrieben worden war. Wenigstens konnte er diese Sprache.

Je mehr er las, desto größer wurden seine Augen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es falsch übersetzte. Er war ein Ass in Sprachen. Und dennoch konnte er nicht so recht daran glauben, dass der Inhalt stimmte. Nachdenklich sah er zu der Leiche. Wer war dieser Mann, dass er die Aufenthaltsorte aller magischen Völker kannte? Das wusste vermutlich nicht einmal Voldie, immerhin lebten viele dieser Geschöpfe versteckt. War dieses Buch der Grund für seinen Auftrag? Harry verkleinerte das Buch und ließ es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Vielleicht war es ihm noch mehr von Nutzen, wie er es im Moment auch nur ahnen konnte.

Noch einmal sah sich der Nymph um, bevor er aus dem Zimmer und anschließend aus der Hütte ging. Er nahm sich vor, noch einmal her zu kommen und die restlichen Bücher mitzunehmen. Die Artefakte wollte er dabei ebenfalls noch einmal unter die Lupe nehmen. Doch jetzt hatte er noch fünf Menschen zu töten.

Harry apparierte zu seinem nächsten Zielort. Wenige Sekunden später bildete sich Nebel vor der verlassenen Hütte, aus dem zwei große Raubkatzen und eine zierliche Person heraus schritten.

**±±±±Ein Tag später, 12 Uhr, Harrys Wohnung±±±±**

Gähnend und nur in Boxershort gekleidet schlürfte Harry in die Küche, wo schon ein großes Frühstück mit Brötchen, Wurst, Marmelade, Käse und Kaffee auf ihn wartete. Ping stand mit einem stolzen Gesichtsausdruck daneben.

»Guten Morgen, Sir. Ping hat Euch schon etwas zu Essen zubereitet. Wünscht Ihr noch etwas?«, fragte sie fröhlich.

»Nein, danke«, winkte der Potter müde ab. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und zog die Kaffeetasse zu sich, aus der er einen großen Schluck nahm. Dann sah er wieder zu seiner Hauselfe. »Hast du schon gefrühstückt?«

»Nein, Sir.«

»Hast du Hunger?«

»Ja, Sir.«

»Dann setz dich und iss.« Ohne Widerworte – es war immerhin ein Befehl – setzte sich Ping und nahm, nachdem Harry sich ein Brötchen mit Marmelade bestrichen hatte, ebenfalls etwas.

Nachdem sie schweigend gegessen hatten, stand Harry auf und erklärte Ping, dass er duschen wollte. Dies setzte er dann auch in die Tat um. Als er damit fertig war, zog er sich eine Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an, ehe er zu seiner Lederhose ging, die er in der Nacht auf den Boden vor seinem Bett geschmissen hatte. Er zog die Unterlagen aus der hinteren Hosentasche und schmiss diese auf sein Bett, bevor er in die vordere Tasche griff und das verkleinerte Buch hervor holte. Mit einem Handwink war es auf Originalgröße.

Harry stand auf und ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen. Gerade, als er das Buch öffnen wollte, klingelte es. Er starrte noch einige Sekunden auf das Buch, doch als es ein weiteres Mal klingelte stand er seufzend auf. Schnell lief er aus seinem Schlafzimmer und dann in den Flur, wo eine unsichere Ping stand.

»Harry, was soll Ping tun?«, fragte sie ihn sofort, als sie ihn sah.

»Geh bitte in dein Zimmer und sei leise.« Sie nickte und flitzte Richtung Wohnzimmer. In diesem Moment war der Nymph erleichtert, dass er an dem Tag von Pings Ankunft ein kleines, gemütliches Zimmer hinter einem Bücherregal hingehext hatte. Es war zwar für diesen Zweck eingerichtet, doch auch schon Pings glänzende Augen hatten ihm gesagt, dass es richtig gewesen war.

Ein Klingeln riss ihn aus seiner Erinnerung, was ihn entnervt zur Tür starren ließ, bevor er auf diese zu ging und sie öffnete. Perplex schaute er die Person an, die davor stand. Eigentlich hatte er jemand aus der Familie Baker erwartet, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Die junge Frau, die ihn neugierig musterte, hatte braune, schulterlange Haare, braune Augen und einen zierlichen Körperbau. Sie kam ihm wahnsinnig bekannt vor, nur erinnerte er sich momentan nicht daran, wem sie ähnelte.

»Guten Tag. Sind Sie Mr. Shorai?«, erkundigte sie sich freundlich. Er nickte. »Mein Name ist Clara Connor. Ich wohne Ihnen gegenüber.« Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er ergriff und schüttelte.

»Guten Tag«, sagte er dabei.

»Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich mich erst jetzt vorstelle. Ich habe erst gestern Abend erfahren, dass ich einen neuen Nachbarn habe. Allerdings waren Sie nicht da gewesen, als ich geklingelt habe«, lächelte sie freundlich.

»Das stimmt«, antwortete Harry höflich. »Ich war bei Freunden.«

Clara nickte verstehend. »Darf ich Sie zum Kuchen essen einladen, Mr. Shorai? So als kleines Willkommensgeschenk?«

Der Nymph dachte kurz an das interessante Buch auf seinem Bett, bevor er nickte. Das Buch konnte er auch noch lesen, wenn er wieder zurück war. »Ein Moment bitte.« Nachdem er ein Nicken erhalten hatte, ging Harry wieder in seine Wohnung und dann in das Wohnzimmer. Am Bücherregal zog er das Buch links oben halb raus, worauf das Regal lautlos zur Seite schwang. Zauberei war doch was Tolles.

»Ping?«, fragte er leise und ging in den erhellten Raum. Es schwebten viele kleine Lichter durch das Zimmer, denen die großen grünen Augen der Hauselfe fasziniert folgten. Doch nun richtete sie ihre Seelenspiegel auf den Potter. Sie sprang schnell von ihrem – ihrer Meinung nach – viel zu großen Bett.

»Ja, Sir?«

»Ich geh zu meiner Nachbarin. Du kannst also wieder raus kommen, wenn ich die Wohnungstür hinter mir geschlossen habe. Geht das in Ordnung?«

»Natürlich, Harry!«, beteuerte sie, worauf er sie kurz anlächelte und danach zurück zur Wohnungstür lief, wo Clara geduldig auf ihn wartete. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte ihr zur gegenüber liegenden. Sie schloss auf und ließ ihn hinter sich eintreten, bevor sie die Tür wieder zu machte. Neugierig sah sich der Potter um und befand, dass es gemütlich war. Die Tapeten bestanden aus einem warmen Orange und die hellen Möbel machten die Wohnung noch freundlicher.

»Kommen Sie«, wies Clara ihn an und ging in ihr Wohnzimmer. Dort sah es genauso freundlich aus, wie auch schon im Flur. Die Connor wies auf eine Couch, wo er sich nieder ließ. »Ich hol den Kuchen. Möchten Sie auch Kaffee oder Tee, Mr. Shorai?«

»Ich hätte gerne eine Tasse Kaffee, Miss Connor. Und sagen Sie bitte Harry zu mir.«

»Gerne«, lächelte sie. »Dann nennen Sie mich Clara.« Er nickte und sie verschwand in die Küche. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einem Tablett wieder, welches sie auf dem Couchtisch ablegte. Sie stellte zwei Tassen, eine Kaffeekanne, die Kuchenstücke mit Tellern und Gabeln, Zucker und Milch auf den Tisch, bevor sie das Tablett schräg an das Tischchen lehnte. Recht schweigsam begannen sie zu essen, bevor es Clara anscheinend nicht mehr aushielt.

»Wen haben Sie hier denn schon kennen gelernt, Harry?«, informierte sie sich freundlich.

»Nur die Familie Baker. Und bitte duzen Sie mich.«

»Okay, dann mach du das aber auch«, grinste Clara. »Eine nette Familie, oder?«

»Ja, das stimmt. Babette ist richtig fürsorglich.«

»Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Hat sie dir auch Frühstück gebracht, als du eingezogen bist?«, lachte die junge Frau.

»So ungefähr«, grinste Harry schief. »Zuerst wurde ich zum Mittagessen eingeladen und am nächsten Morgen hat sie ihre Töchter dazu verdonnert, mir Frühstück zu bringen.«

»Ja, das sieht ihr ähnlich. Sie sorgt sich um jeden in diesem Haus«, lächelte Clara und schüttelte den Kopf. »Sie ist so gesagt die Mutter von allen.«

Harry lächelte leicht traurig. Babette erinnerte ihn an Molly Weasley. Doch als er Claras besorgten Blick bemerkte, riss er sich zusammen. »Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn man von jemandem umsorgt wird.«

»Da hast du Recht«, stimmte sie zu. »Aber manchmal ist es nervig und das weiß sie auch. Trotzdem ist es für sie Pflicht, auch zu gucken, ob es ihren 'Schützlingen' gut geht. Wir nehmen es alle schmunzelnd hin und lassen sie machen.« Clara zwinkerte ihm zu und lehnte sich zurück, nachdem sie ihren nun leeren Teller auf das Tischchen gestellt hatte. Harry grinste nur.

»Hast du heute schon die Zeitung gelesen?«, fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

»Nein, warum?«

»Es sind drei Morde in London passiert. Das geschieht ziemlich oft in letzter Zeit. Und die Polizei kann da nichts dagegen tun, sie wissen ja nicht einmal die Todesursache«, flüsterte Clara bedrückt. Harry sah traurig aus dem Fenster. Er wünschte, er hätte diese Menschen nicht töten müssen. Doch er hatte es getan, um seinem Ziel näher zu kommen. Schon als er sich heute Nacht in sein Bett gelegt hatte, hatten sich die ersten Schuldgefühle bemerkbar gemacht. Das war immer so. Je mehr Menschen er an einem Tag tötete, desto schlechter konnte er schlafen, da er immer wieder von seinen Opfern im Schlaf besucht wurde. Es war der Horror. Aber leider konnte er es nicht ändern. Er musste töten und er würde töten, solange er eine Zukunft vor sich sah, in der er endlich glücklich war. Es war zwar egoistisch, aber er hatte es alles so satt. Selbst wenn er wollte, er konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

»Entschuldige bitte«, riss ihn Clara aus seinen Gedanken.

»Wieso entschuldigst du dich?«, wollte er verwirrt wissen.

»Ich hab die schöne Stimmung kaputt gemacht. Das wollte ich nicht.«

»Ach, halb so wild«, winkte Harry grinsend ab. »Dann bauen wir eben eine neue auf. Also, Clara Connor, erzähl was von dir. Wie alt bist du?«

»Alt?«, rief die Braunhaarige gespielt empört aus. »Ich bin 19 Jahre _jung_! Und wie _alt_ bist du, Knacker?«

»Ich bin ein Jahr jünger als du, also nenn mich nicht Knacker, wenn du dich nicht selbst beleidigen willst«, grinste Harry keck.

»Mist«, nuschelte Clara frustriert. Der Schwarzhaarige streckte ihr die Zunge raus. »Hey! Das war ziemlich unhöflich, Harry Shorai!«

»Ich weiß.«

»Satansbraten!«, schnaubte die junge Frau amüsiert. Harry lachte.

--

»Man sieht sich«, grinste Harry und winkte der lächelnden Frau noch einmal zu, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Es war bereits abends und er verstand sich super mit Clara. Es kam ihm so vor, als kannte er sie schon seit vielen Jahren, doch er hatte noch nie von einer Clara Connor gehört.

»Harry! Ping hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Ping ist so froh, dass Ihr wieder da seid«, quiekte Ping und rannte auf den Grünäugigen zu.

»Mir geht's gut, Ping«, lächelte der Zeitreisende und streichelte der Hauselfe kurz über den kahlen Kopf, bevor er die Richtung zu seinem Schlafzimmer einschlug. »Ich bin ziemlich müde und geh jetzt schlafen. Du kannst das übrigens auch machen, wenn du willst.«

»Okay, Harry.«

Der Teenager lächelte Ping noch einmal an, bevor er seine Tür schloss. Er schälte sich aus seiner Kleidung und warf diese auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Schließlich stand er in Boxershorts da. Er ging zu seinem Bett und bemerkte nebenbei, dass Ping seine Ledersachen weg geräumt hatte. Ebenso lag das Buch auf dem Nachttisch. Am liebsten würde Harry ein bisschen darin lesen, doch er war wirklich müde. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und schlief schon bald ein.

**--**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry schon früh auf. Müde fuhr er sich über sein Gesicht, bevor er seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang und aufstand. Er schürfte aus seinem Zimmer ins Badezimmer, wo er in den Spiegel sah und mürrisch seine tiefen Ringe unter den Augen anfunkelte. Er hasste es. Gestern war er viel zu müde gewesen, um von den Toten zu träumen. Doch heute hatte er es nachgeholt. Harry putzte sich die Zähne, bevor er sich auszog und in die Dusche stieg. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und stellte das Wasser auf eiskalt.

Eine halbe Stunde später spazierte er hellwach, mit nassen Haare und einem Handtuch um den Hüften aus dem Badezimmer. In seinem Zimmer zog er sich eine Boxershort, Socken und eine Jeans an, ehe er das Fenster öffnete. Es war, trotzdem es noch sehr früh war, ziemlich warm. Hellgrüne Seelenspiegel schwankten von dem interessanten Buch auf seinem Nachttisch zu seinem Schreibtisch. Sollte er zuerst Malfoy schreiben, dass er die Aufträge erledigt hatte oder sollte er in dem Wälzer schmökern? Doch dann gab Harry seiner berühmt berüchtigten Neugierde nach und schnappte sich das Buch, ehe er auf sein Bett hüpfte und es sich dort bequem machte.

Der Nymph schlug das Buch auf. Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort lesen konnte, zog sich alles in ihm abrupt zusammen und er keuchte auf, bevor sein Körper taub wurde und er ihn nicht mehr spürte. Seine Sicht verschwamm, seine Sinne waren nicht mehr synchron. Er hörte von draußen ein Auto vorbei fahren, erkannte danach ein Wort aus dem Buch, fühlte dann wieder seine Beine. Ganz plötzlich nahm er alles wieder gleichzeitig war und er wollte gerade erleichtert aufseufzen, als sich unendlicher Schmerz, schlimmer als der Cruciatus-Fluch, sich über seinen Rücken ausbreitete. Es fühlte sich an, als würde heiße Lava darüber fließen.

Harry schrie laut auf, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

**±±±±Zur gleichen Zeit, im Zentrum des Verbotenen Waldes±±±±**

Ein vibrierendes Geräusch riss eine zierliche Gestalt aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf. Sie sah sich zuerst orientierungslos um, bevor sie aus dem kleinen Bett sprang und ihm Dunkeln zu einem Lichtpunkt rannte. Dieser Lichtpunkt bestand aus einer schwebenden Kugel, in der man in schwarzer Schrift eine Adresse lesen konnte. Die Person nahm die Kugel in die Hand. Vom Bett aus konnte sie ein dunkles Knurren hören, kurz darauf folgte ein Grollen.

Eine Zeit lang war es totenstill. Dann hob die Gestalt ihren Kopf. Sie drehte sich leicht um, damit sie zum Bett sehen konnten. Dunkle, lilafarbene Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit auf. Eine samtweiche Stimme schwebte durch den Raum. »Komm, Noctifer. Du hast einen Auftrag.«


	5. Alte Bekannte

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Alte Bekannte**

Harry nahm um sich herum leise Stimmen wahr. Er versuchte herauszufinden, wer das war und vor allem _wo_ er war. Er schnupperte leicht und stöhnte dann unbewusst auf. Er kannte den Geruch nur zu gut. So hatte es immer im Krankenflügel gerochen. Nach Heiltränken. Er schauderte.

»Mr. Shorai? Sind Sie wach?«, hörte er eine dröhnende Frauenstimme. Er stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf. Musste die Frau so laut sein? Jetzt bekam er Kopfschmerzen. »Mr. Shorai?«

»Ja ja... Hören Sie auf damit«, grummelte Harry und öffnete seine Augen, die er jedoch sofort wieder zu kniff. Wäre er sich nicht absolut sicher, auf irgendeiner Krankenstation zu liegen, würde er annehmen, dass er tot war. Dieses Licht war aber auch unerträglich und erst die Schmerzen, die er am Rücken hatte. Dieser Gedanken ließ den Grünäugigen hochfahren, wobei er die Schmerzen völlig ignorierte.

/Das Buch! Die Schmerzen! Was ist passiert?, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er sah zur Seite und hielt seine Hand über seine Augen, um nicht von der Deckenlampe geblendet zu werden. Er musterte kurz die dicke Frau mit den mausgrauen Haaren und den kleinen, dunklen Augen, bevor er seinen Blick weiter schweifen ließ. Er war in einem Raum, der weiß gestrichen war. Es war ziemlich leer. Nur das Porträt eines schlafenden, alten Mannes hing links neben ihm. Er lag auf einem schmalen Krankenbett, daneben stand ein Nachttisch, ihm gegenüber war eine Tür und rechts von ihm war ein weiteres Bett, das von einer schlafenden, rothaarigen Frau besetzt war. Sie hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt, deswegen sah er ihr Gesicht nicht. Doch er erkannte, dass sie etwas mollig war.

Der Potter sah wieder zu der dicken Frau, die neben ihm stand und ganz offensichtlich eine Heilerin war. Sie hatte einen limonengrünen Umhang an. Auf der linken Brust war das Krankenhaus Emblem abgebildet. Ein Zauberstab, der einen Knochen kreuzte. Folglich musste er im St.-Mungo-Hospital sein.

»Hallo«, sagte er nach einiger Zeit.

»Hallo«, bekam er zurück.

/Eine ganz gesprächige Dame..., ging es ihm spöttisch durch den Kopf.

»Wo bin ich?«, fragte er dann.

»Im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen.«

Harrys Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. »Tatsächlich? Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen.«

»Fauchen Sie mich nicht an.«

»Ich fauche nicht!«, fauchte der Schwarzhaarige genervt. Er stoppte. /Jetzt hab ich doch gefaucht./

»Sie haben gerade wieder gefaucht, Mr. Shorai.«

»Auf welcher Station bin ich?!«, knurrte der Nymph.

»Station für Geburten und Muggelkrankheiten.«

»Ich habe weder eine Muggelkrankheit, noch bin ich schwanger! Also, was soll ich hier?«, erkundigte sich Harry verwirrt und empört zugleich.

»Das ist die einzige Station, die frei ist. Und jetzt legen Sie sich wieder hin.« Bevor der junge Mann noch etwas sagen konnte, war die mürrische Frau aus dem Raum verschwunden. Harry kniff seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. So eine Abfuhr hatte er auch noch nie erhalten. Lag es an ihm oder war die Frau immer so unhöflich? Murrend warf Harry die Decke beiseite, bevor er seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang und aufstand. Kurz taumelte er, bevor er sich wieder fasste. Wie lange er wohl ohnmächtig gewesen war? Ping musste ihn hier her gebracht haben.

Harry sah an sich herunter, da er bemerkt hatte, dass der Fußboden ziemlich kühl war. Nun erkannte er, dass eine graue Jogginghose locker an seiner Hüfte hing, doch sonst trug er nichts. Nun, außer seiner Boxershort. Doch der Oberkörper und die Füßen waren nackt. Harry sah sich um, doch weder entdeckte er ein Shirt oder Schuhe, noch seine Jeanshose oder Socken. Nach kurzer Zeit zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern und lief auf die Tür zu. Das Wichtigste war verdeckt und für seinen trainierten Oberkörper musste er sich ganz sicher nicht schämen.

Der Nymph öffnete die Tür und sah auf den leeren Gang, der vor ihm lag. Er trat raus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief weiter. Ab und zu konnte er durch die Gläser neben den Türen, die in weitere Krankenzimmern führten, Patienten entdecken. Doch einen Heiler bekam er nie zu Gesicht, was ihn doch ein wenig wunderte. Schließlich kam er an einem Aufzug an, wo er einen der Knöpfe drückte und dann geduldig auf den Lift wartete.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam auch einer an und die Türen sprangen auf. Harry erblickte drei hübsche Mädchen in seinem Alter, wobei eine blond, die anderen orangehaarig und die letzte braunhaarig waren. Barfuß, wie er war, tapste er in den Lift, lächelte die starrenden – und nebenbei rot angelaufenen – Mädchen schelmisch an und wandte sich dann wieder der Tür zu, die sich gerade schloss. Kurz darauf spürte er einen Ruck und fühlte dann, wie der Lift nach unten ratterte.

»Hey«, hörte er eine angenehme Stimme und sah zu den Mädchen. Die Orangehaarige hatte gesprochen. Ihre Augen waren dunkelblau, ihre schulterlangen Haare hatte sie hinten zu zwei Zöpfen zusammen gebunden und ihr Körperbau war, genauso wie die der anderen Mädchen, zierlich. Er schätzte, dass sie um die 1,55 Meter groß war.

»Hey«, antwortete er keck grinsend. Ihre Wangen wurden röter, doch sie lächelte frech.

»Warum läufst du halbnackt durch das Krankenhaus?«, wollte sie wissen.

»Ich hab gehört, dass es dem Körper gut tun soll.«

»Aha«, rutschte es ihr verdattert raus. Harry wandte sich wieder der Tür zu.

»Bist du ein Patient?«, wollte nun das braunhaarige Mädchen wissen. Wieder musterte Harry sie zuerst einmal, bevor er auch nur daran dachte, zu antworten. Ihre Augen waren genauso dunkel, wie auch ihre Haare. Sie war etwas größer, als die anderen. Etwa 1,60 Meter. Da er schon mal dabei war, sah er auch zu der letzten im Bunde. Ihre blonden, leicht gelockten Haare hingen ihr bis zur Hüfte, ihre Augen waren meerblau und sie war etwa 1,53 Meter groß. Harry sah wieder zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen.

»Sieht man das nicht an dieser schicken Hose?«, schmunzelte er und zupfte demonstrativ an dem Stoff.

»Stimmt«, grinste die Braunhaarige.

»Was machst du dann außerhalb deiner Krankenstation?«, informierte sich nun wieder das orangehaarige Mädchen.

»Wie gesagt, ich hab gehört, dass es gut für den Körper sein soll.«

»Hast du eine Genehmigung?«, fragte die Orangehaarige kritisch.

»Ja«, log Harry und lächelte charmant. Er bemerkte noch, wie das Mädchen rot wurde, ehe die Tür aufsprang und er aus dem Lift stieg. Diese Mädchen waren ihm schlichtweg zu neugierig. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu den sprachlosen Mädchen um, winkte ihnen zu und grinste breit. Dann ging die Tür zu. Pfeifend lief Harry durch die Gänge. Hier war es, im Gegensatz zum oberen Stockwerk, ziemlich voll. Und weil es so voll war, achtete auch niemand auf ihn. Trotzdem interessierte es ihn, was er in diesem Krankenhaus machte und was ihn noch mehr interessierte war, wie er wieder aus diesem Gebäude raus kam. Also klopfte er einem Heiler auf die Schulter, der sich dann zu ihm umdrehte.

»Verzeihung, Sir, aber wo ist der Ausgang?«, fragte Harry höflich.

»Da ist der Aufzug«, sagte der Mann, bevor er ihm überhaupt mehr als einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte, und deutete hinter den Schwarzhaarigen.

»Ich weiß. Gibt es eine Treppe?«

»Da lang«, sagte der Mann abweisend und zeigte auf einen Gang, der nach links abbog. Harry sah noch einmal zu dem Mann, doch da dieser ihn überhaupt nicht mehr wahrnahm und stattdessen angeregt mit einer Kollegin redete, verzog er sich zu den Treppen.

Sehr viele Minuten später kam er ihm Erdgeschoss an. Schnaufend lehnte er sich zuerst einmal gegen die Wand und beobachtete das beschäftigte Treiben. Er war jetzt wirklich am Ausgang. Hier sah es genauso aus wie zu seiner Zeit. Schaudernd bemerkte er die drei Mädchen auf Stühlen sitzen, wobei sie genau den Ausgang, oder auch Eingang, betrachteten. Doch was noch schlimmer war, war die dicke Frau in deren Nähe. Das war die unhöfliche Frau, die er schon vorher getroffen hatte.

Während sich Harry innerlich vornahm, jeden Morgen zu joggen, um wieder richtig in Form zu kommen, schlich er zum Ausgang. Er wusste, dass er nur dort apparieren konnte. Aus den Augenwickeln betrachtete er aufmerksam die dicke Frau, die gerade einem Mann sagte, wo er hinzugehen hatte.

/Nur noch ein bisschen, dachte der Grünäugige und huschte lautlos weiter. Ein kurzer Blick zur dicken Frau ließ ihn schneller werden, da sich der Mann von ihr abgewandt hatte und sie nun nachdenklich durch den großen Raum blickte. Harry sah wieder zum Ausgang.

»SIE!« Der Nymph zuckte zusammen und drehte sich langsam zur Dicken um. Wie er befürchtete hatte, funkelte sie ihn wütend an.

»WAS GEDENKEN SIE DA ZU TUN?!«, schrie sie so laut, dass sich sehr viele der Anwesenden zu ihr umdrehten. Dann folgten alle ihrem Blick und Harry fühlte, wie er angestarrt wurde.

»Ähm...«, fiel ihm dazu nur ein. Was sollte er auch sagen? Dass er sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub machen wollte? Ohne eine Genehmigung? Er konnte sich noch an Madam Pomfreys Wutausbruch erinnern, als er es bei ihr versucht hatte. Danach hatte er es nie wieder gewagt. Gryffindormut hin oder her. Die Frau würde sogar Voldie Angst machen.

»SIE HABEN IN IHREM BETT ZU LIEGEN! SIE SIND KRANK!«, schrie die Frau weiter. So wütend sah sie richtig gruselig aus.

Harry kratzte seinen letzten Mut zusammen und richtete sich auf. »Ich fühle mich aber ganz gesund, vielen Dank auch.«

»SIE SIND ZUSAMMEN GEKLAPPT!«

»Ich hab Kreislaufprobleme. Ganz normal.«

»GANZ NORMAL?! SIE HABEN VIERUNDZWANZIG STUNDEN DURCHGESCHLAFEN!«

»Ich sag ja: Ganz normal«, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. Wie eine Furie stampfte sie auf ihn zu. Eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt blieb sie stehen und er hatte das Gefühl, ihren Umhang auf seinem Bauch zu spüren. Er wich leicht zurück.

»Sie werden mich jetzt sofort auf Ihre Krankenstation begleiten, Mr. Shorai!«, zischte sie so leise, dass es nur Harry hören konnte. Mit einem Anflug törichtem Mut, verschränkte Harry seine Arme von der Brust und streckte sein Kinn leicht nach oben, um sie herablassend anzugucken. Dass er kleiner als sie war, störte ihn momentan herzlich wenig.

»Sonst passiert was?«, schnarrte Harry. Die Frau kniff die Lippen zusammen und funkelte ihn fuchsteufelswild an.

»Sonst werde ich die Hauselfen des Krankenhauses bitten, Mrs. Protwar zu helfen«, hörte der Grünäugige eine Stimme hinter sich und drehte seinen Kopf leicht, um den Mann ansehen zu können. Er war recht stattlicher Natur.

»Tatsächlich?«, grinste Harry amüsiert. Der Mann grinste zurück und nickte. Dann schnipste er mit dem Finger. Harrys Grinsen ebbte ab, als er die vielen Hauselfen betrachteten, welche gerade neben der Dicke erschienen waren. Das waren bestimmt fünfzehn Hauselfen. Missmutig sah er zu dem Mann zurück. Er konnte sich zwar locker verteidigen, doch er war absolut nicht erpicht darauf, seine Kampfkünste oder stablose Magie zu vollführen. Da blieb er lieber den ganzen Tag im Bett und schluckte ekelhafte Tränke.

»Führt ihn in sein Zimmer im sechsten Obergeschoss. Und schließt die Tür ab«, wies der Heiler die Hauselfen an, die synchron nickten und zusätzlich ein »Ja, Sir.« von sich gaben.

»Ich bin ein Teenager, Mr. Fünfzehn Hauselfen sind doch wirklich übertrieben«, murrte Harry bevor er sich von den Hauselfen zum Aufzug führen ließ. In diesem drehte er sich um, funkelte noch einmal die beiden Heiler an, die ihn in sein Zimmer verdonnert hatten, ehe er sehnsüchtig zum Ausgang sah. Harry hörte, wie die Türen sich zum Schließen bereit machten. In diesem Moment trat ein rothaariges, zierliches Mädchen in das St.-Mungo-Hospital. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Doch keine Sekunde später wurden die dicken Türen vor seiner Nase geschlossen. Es ratterte und der Lift fuhr nach oben.

--

Nach einer halben Stunde war Harry drauf und dran, ein weiteres Mal eine Flucht zu starten. Ihm war so langweilig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dass die Frau, mit der er sich ein Zimmer teilte, immer noch so lag wie schon bei seiner ersten Flucht, trug nicht zu einer besseren Laune bei. Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und die dicke Frau trat ein.

»Na endlich! Ich warte hier schon satte dreißig Minuten, Mrs. Protwar!«, keifte Harry gereizt. Die Frau ließ sich nicht beirren und ging zu Harrys schlafender Zimmergenossin.

»Seien Sie leise, bevor Sie die arme Frau aufwecken. Die Ärmste hat heute Nacht ein Kind geboren. Es hat sehr lange gedauert und seitdem schläft sie. Sie tut mir sowieso Leid, dass sie mit einem Bengel wie Ihnen ein Zimmer teilen muss. Aber leider ist sonst kein Zimmer mehr frei«, seufzte sie mitleiderregend.

Harry plusterte empört seine Backen auf. »_Ein Bengel wie ich?!_ Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht? Sie waren doch von Anfang an so höflich wie ein Basilisk!«

»Oh, Sie brauchen mir gar nicht mit Ihrem Unschuldsgetue kommen! Jugendliche wie Sie haben keinen Respekt, rebellieren andauernd und beschimpfen ihre hart arbeiteten Eltern!«, fauchte die Dicke zurück.

»_Jugendliche wie ich_?! Was, bitte schön, ist so falsch an mir?!«, schrie der Nymph aufgebracht und sprang aus seinem Bett. So jemanden hatte er auch noch nie erlebt. Dagegen waren die Dursleys ja unheimlich tolerant. Wobei er bei der Dicken nicht einmal einen Grund kannte, weshalb sie ihn so sehr verabscheute.

»Erstens, es gehört sich nicht halbnackt durch ein Krankenhaus zu laufen! Zweitens, sehr viele Gründe sprechen dafür, dass Sie ein Rebell sind! Gucken Sie sich nur mal Ihren Rücken an! Kein Jugendlicher mit Anstand würde sich tätowieren lassen!«

Harry konnte nicht anders als perplex zu blinzeln. »Aber... ich hab doch gar kein Tattoo.«

»Ach ja? Und was ist dann das?«, fragte die Heilerin hochnäsig, schritt um ihn herum und zeigte auf seinen Rücken. Der Schwarzhaarige streckte und verrenkte sich in dem Versuch, einen Blick auf seinen Rücken zu erhaschen. Die Frau drehte ihn an den Schultern zu einer weißen Tür, die ihm zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen war. Er ging darauf zu und wie er vermutet hatte, verbarg sich dort ein Bad. Harry lief zu dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem Glas hin.

Dann linste er über seine Schultern und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Entweder, er war verhext worden, seine Augen waren beschädigt oder die dicke Heilerin hatte Recht. Auf seinem Rücken war ein japanisches Schriftzeichen, das er kannte. Es hieß Kaito und bedeutete Phantom-Dieb. Doch das war jetzt nebensächlich. Wie, bei allen großen Magiern, kam er an ein Tattoo? Gut, er hatte sich darauf eingestellt das Dunkle Mal zu bekommen, aber auf dem Arm und nicht auf dem ganzen Rücken ausgebreitet.

Harry kam ein Gedanke. Was, wenn das nur einfache Farbe war? Oder sonst etwas, dass man ganz leicht weg hexen konnte? Er sprintete aus dem Bad und stieß dabei fast in die Dicke.

»Können Sie mir kurz Ihren Zauberstab ausleihen, Mrs. Protwar?«, wollte er hibbelig wissen.

»Weshalb?«, wurde er voller Misstrauen gefragt.

»Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass dieses Tattoo nichts weiter als abwaschbare Farbe oder ein Zauber ist. Ich hab mich noch nie tätowieren lassen.«

»Und das stimmt?«

»Lady, können diese Augen lügen?« Harry sah sie mit seinem unschuldigsten Blick an. Kurz sah er so etwas wie Verzückung in ihren dunklen Augen aufblitzen, bevor sie sich wieder fing.

»Hier«, sagte sie und reichte ihm ihren Zauberstab. Sie schaffte es dabei, total schlecht gelaunt auszusehen. Harry lächelte ihr kurz lieb zu, bevor er zum Spiegel flitzte und sich wieder mit dem Rücken zum Glas stellte. Er sah über seine Schulter und führte alle Zauber aus, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Doch nichts nützte. Mit einem missmutigen Gesicht kehrte er zur Dicken zurück und gab ihr ihren Stab zurück.

»Und?«, erkundigte sie sich.

»Noch da«, grummelte Harry, setzte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen. »Ich weiß gar nicht, woher es kommt. Ich hab mich nie tätowieren lassen. Nie. Und jetzt hab ich ein japanisches Schriftzeichen auf meinem Rücken. « Er fühlte das Sinken der Matratze, als sich Mrs. Protwar neben ihn setzte.

»Sie meinen das wirklich ernst?« Er nickte. »Aber wegen Kreislaufprobleme bekommt man doch kein Tattoo.«

»Ich hab auch keine Kreislaufprobleme. Ich wollte ein Buch öffnen und dann ist mir Schmerz durch den ganzen Körper regelrecht geflossen. Am schlimmsten war mein Rücken.«

»Was war das für ein Buch?« wollte die Frau nachdenklich wissen.

»Keine Ahnung«, log Harry. Auf ihren misstrauischen Blick, setzte er noch ein »Erbstück.« hinzu.

»Aha.« Sie klang nicht sehr überzeugt, doch das war Harrys kleinstes Problem.

/Wie ist das nur passiert?, ging es ihm verzweifelt durch den Kopf. /Als ich es in dieser Hütte gefunden hab, konnte ich es ohne Probleme aufschlagen und die Wörter lesen. Also, warum jetzt nicht mehr? Vielleicht, weil ich es nicht in der Hütte aufgeschlagen hab? Vielleicht kann man es ja nur dort... Ich muss das später unbedingt prüfen. Aber jetzt muss ich erst mal hier raus./

Der Nymph linste zu der dicken Frau, die ihn immer noch forschend ansah. Er richtete sich auf. »Also, Mrs. Protwar, wie lang muss ich hier bleiben?«

»Ich möchte Sie bis Morgen da haben, mindestens. Sie gehen keinen Schritt aus diesem Krankenhaus, verstanden?«

»Ja ja«, murrte Harry frustriert. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er schöpfte Hoffnung. »Aber Sie sagten doch, dass es momentan sowieso wenig Platz im St.-Mungo gibt. Und ich fühle mich vollkommen fit. Wäre es da nicht besser, wenn ich verschwinden würde?«

»Keine Chance, Mr. Shorai. In diesen Zeiten kommen zwar viele hier her, aber die meisten auch nur wegen Verletzungen von Kämpfen. Es werden nur wenige Kinder geboren. Mrs. Weasley ist eine der wenigen, die mit ihrem Baby in England geblieben ist.«

Harry starrte die Frau mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. »Mrs. Weasley?«, hauchte er.

»Ja. Kennen Sie sie?«

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte und sah zu der schlafenden Frau im Nachbarbett, bevor er aufstand und dort hin lief. Er umrundete das Bett und kniete sich vor das Gesicht der Rothaarigen. Die Dicke hatte recht gehabt. Es war tatsächlich Molly Weasley. Harry fuhr sich fahrig über sein Gesicht und erhob sich wieder.

»Ich würde jetzt gerne ein bisschen schlafen«, wandte er sich müde an die Heilerin, die ihn kurz betrachtete bevor sie nickte und aufstand. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf ihn, ging sie aus dem Raum. Harry legte sich in das schmale Bett und schloss die Augen. Wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.

_XxXxXxX Traum Anfang XxXxXxX_

_Harry hob seinen Zauberstab. »Avada Kedavra!« Der verhüllte Todesser sackte in sich zusammen, worauf der Grünäugige wieder Ausschau hielt. Wo war Voldemort? Er sah nur Ordensmitglieder, wenige Schüler, Auroren und haufenweise Todesser. Moment. War er das gewesen? Natürlich, dachte Harry, er war der einzige, der so weiße Haut hatte! Der Nymph rannte dorthin, wo er Voldemort zu sehen gehabt glaubte._

_»Expelliarmus!« Harry verlor seinen Zauberstab. Er sah ihn wie in Zeitlupe von sich fliegen, allerdings landete er nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden. Harry sprintete hin._

_»Avada-!« Harry machte eine Vorwärtsrolle, nahm dabei seinen Stab wieder in die Hand. »Kedavra!« Und stand auf._

_»NICHT MEIN KIND!« Der Grünäugige drehte sich um und sah grünes Licht auf sich zu rasen. Dann versperrte etwas Rotes seine Sicht. Er wurde zu Boden gerissen. Benommen sah er auf das leblose Gesicht, das sich an seine Brust drückte. Und er fühlte, wie sein Herz aussetzte._

_»Molly...«_

_XxXxXxX Traum Ende XxXxXxX_

Harry fuhr hoch. Sein Atem ging rasselnd, wie der eines Dementors. Panisch huschten hellgrüne Smaragde durch das Krankenzimmer. Als er die schlafende, rothaarige Frau in seinem Nachbarbett bemerkte, beruhigte er sich langsam und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. Es war nass.

»Mr. Shorai!« Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine schwer atmende Mrs. Protwar stand auf der Türschwelle. »Mr. Shorai! Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe einen Schrei gehört. Geht es Ihnen gut?«

»Ja, ich hatte nur einen Alptraum.« Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er geschrien hatte. Doch er war froh, dass er Mrs. Weasley damit nicht aufgeweckt hatte.

»Gut, ich geh dann wieder«, nickte die Dicke und verschwand. Harry ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte Mollys Rücken an. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal vom großen Kampf, in dem Voldemort und so viele andere gestorben waren, geträumt? Es kam ihm wie Jahrzehnte vor. Und dennoch erinnerte er sich an jede Einzelheit. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Remus von Fenrir Greyback auseinander gerissen wurde. Wie Arthur, Bill, Charlie und Percy Weasley gegen mehrere Todesser gekämpft und verloren hatten. Wie Nymphadora Tonks Remus rächen wollte und genauso zugerichtet worden war. Wie Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood und Rubeus Hagrid tapfer gekämpft und aufrecht gestorben waren. Es hatte noch so viele andere Opfer gegeben, die er persönlich gekannt und lieb gewonnen hatte. Poppy Pomfrey, Colin und Dennis Creevey, Dobby und Minerva McGonagall.

Damals hatten Fred und George geglaubt, dass alle aus ihrer Familie Harry hintergangen und Dumbledores wahre Ziele gekannt hatten. Der Nymph hatte sie nie über die Wahrheit aufgeklärt. Es mochte vielleicht falsch sein, doch so hatten sie deren Tode besser überstanden. Dumbledore hatte aus der Familie Weasley nur Ginny und Ron auf seine Seite ziehen können. Sie waren jung und unwissend gewesen, so wie Harry auch. Sie hatten sich manipulieren lassen, ohne es zu merken. So wie Harry auch. Doch dann hatte er es gemerkt und hatte sich abgewandt. Hermine, Ron und Ginny hatten es nie verstanden. Und es hatte ihn geschmerzt, zu sehen, wie sie lieber auf einen alten Mann hörten, als auf ihn. Wie sie für diesen Mann ihn nach Askaban hatten bringen lassen wollen.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken abzuschütteln. Er war nicht umsonst in der Vergangenheit. Er wollte alles ändern. Und er würde alles ändern. Selbst wenn er dabei drauf ging. Sich selbst zunickend richtete sich der Nymph wieder auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Er ging zur Tür, doch bevor er dort ankam, wurde sie auch schon von Mrs. Protwar geöffnet, die einen Haufen Kleidung in der Hand hielt.

»Wo wollen wir denn hier?«, fragte sie forschend und musterte ihn.

»Zu Ihnen«, antwortete er ehrlich.

»Tatsächlich? Und warum?«, erkundigte sie sich und schob ihn zum Bad.

»Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob es hier irgendwo Bleistifte und Papier gibt. Mit Pergament gebe ich mich aber auch zufrieden.«

»Wollen Sie einen Brief schreiben?« Sie drückte ihm den Haufen in seine Arme und zeigte auf die Tür. »Ziehen Sie das an. So kann man Sie nicht rumlaufen lassen.«

»Ja und nein. Ich möchte schon einen Brief schreiben, aber ich wollte auch noch etwas zeichnen.«

»Ich hol Ihnen die Utensilien. Nur bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob ich diese... Beitsilfte? Heißen sie so?«

»Bleistifte, M'am.«

»Sag ich doch. Also, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich welche finde. Aber ich versuch es. Und jetzt ziehen Sie sich um.« Sie scheuchte ihn ins Bad und schloss hinter ihm die Tür. Harry sah seufzend auf den Haufen in seinen Armen. Es waren seine weiße Socken und ein graues, weites T-Shirt. Er sah unschlüssig zu der Dusche, die ihn so verführerisch anlachte. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, zog die Jogginghose und seine Boxershort aus, bevor er in die Dusche hüpfte.

Als Harry wieder, mit geputzten Zähnen einer hergezauberten Zahnbürste, in sein Krankenzimmer kam, entdeckte er sofort die sechs Pergamentrollen, das Klemmbrett und fünf Bleistifte. Grinsend hüpfte er, nach einem prüfenden Blick zu Molly, auf sein Bett, schnappte sich das Klemmbrett und entrollte das Pergament. Er sah noch einmal zu Mrs. Weasley, bevor er das Pergament anblinzelte. Dieses klebte sich dann auf das Klemmbrett fest. Der Schwarzhaarige rückte sich seine Kissen am Bettgestell zurecht, bevor er sich daran anlehnte, die Knie anzog und sich ein Motiv in seinen Kopf rief.

Doch das war nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhörte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er oft nichts zu tun gehabt, weshalb er immer seinem Hobby nachgegangen war. In seinem Schlafzimmer, schön verstaut in einer Mappe, die ihn einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen lag, hatte er bereits Zeichnungen von Ryo, den Weasleys – mal abgesehen von den beiden Jüngsten –, dem älteren und dem jüngeren Remus, seinen Eltern, Sirius und allerlei andere Motive. Natürlich hatte er auch viele aus seiner Zeit mitgebracht. Eben alle, die er je gezeichnet hatte. Und das waren viele.

Der Nymph schob seine schon vorhandenen Zeichnungen aus seinen Gedanken. Er brauchte ein neues Motiv, sonst wurde es langweilig. Ein nackter, schwarzhaariger Mann schlich sich in seinen Kopf. Er war blass, hatte blaue Augen und einen Körper wie der Sexgott persönlich. Barsch schob er das Bild aus seinem Kopf. Er hatte bisher peinlich genau darauf geachtet, dass er _nicht_ seinen ersten Sexpartner Tom zeichnete. Der hatte ihn sowieso oft genug in seinen Träumen besucht. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit einem ziemlich wachen Klein-Harry aufgewacht war, hatte er sich sicher sein können, dass dieser Tom eine verdammt große Rolle in seinen feuchten Träumen gespielt hatte. Harry stöhnte auf, als er seine Erregung bemerkte.

/Verdammt. Sogar der bloße Gedanke an den Sex mit diesem Typ macht mich hart./

Harry zwang sich, auf sein Pergament zu sehen. Wie von selbst hob sich seine Hand und der gab dem inneren Drängen endlich nach, das ihn immer davon abgehalten hatte, sein neues Lieblingsmotiv zu zeichnen.

Nach Stunden, so kam es zumindest Harry vor, war er fertig. Er hatte zwar noch viel zu tun, doch dazu brauchte er dickere Stifte und diese sollten, wenn möglich, aus Kohle bestehen. Das war immer am besten. Zufrieden – und mit einer ungesunden Rotfärbung auf seinen Wangen – betrachtete der Schwarzhaarige sein Werk. Ein überaus hübscher Mann mit schwarzen, fast kinnlangen Haaren, blasser Haut, leicht muskulösem Körperbau, stattlicher Größe, sexy Oberkörper und großzügig ausgestatteten Genitalien. Harry wurde um die Nase herum noch röter. Doch er konnte nicht sagen, dass er übertrieben hatte. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass das Bild das genaue Abbild von sexy Tom war. Im Übrigen lag der Mann seitlich auf einem Bett und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner rechten Hand ab, während er ein Lächeln auf den sinnlichen Lippen trug und sein Penis wie eine Eins von seinem Körper abstand.

Der Zeitreisende betrachtete noch einige Minuten seine gelungene Zeichnung, bevor er das Pergament von dem Klammbrett löste und seine Zeichnung zusammen rollte. Kurz überlegte er, ehe er die Pergamentrolle in seinem Nachttisch verstaute. Er würde es bestimmt nicht vergessen, so viel war klar.

Harry fischte eine weitere Pergamentrolle zu sich und legte sie auf das Klemmbrett. Er überlegte kurz, bevor er den Bleistift ansetzte.

_Hallo Ping,_

_ich bin, wie du sicher weißt, im St.-Mungo-Hospital. Die Heilerin hat gesagt, dass ich morgen wieder raus darf. Aber heute muss ich hier bleiben. Leider._

_Jedenfalls wollte ich dir mitteilen, dass du das Buch, das auf meinem Bett lag – und hoffentlich immer noch liegt – nicht anfassen darfst. Es kann sein, dass es gefährlich ist. Pass gut auf meine Wohnung auf, okay?_

_Und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Mir geht's blendend. Ich hab eine persönliche Aufpasserin, die mich so schnell wie möglich los haben will. Du wirst mich schon bald wieder sehen._

_Harry_

Kurz überlegte der Grünäugige, ob Ping überhaupt lesen konnte. Doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Es würde schon klappen. Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster, während er sich auf Ryo konzentrierte. Plötzlich wurde es hinter ihm eisig kalt, ein kleiner Schneesturm materialisierte sich aus dem Boden heraus und stieg immer höher, bis es auf Harrys Gesichtshöhe war. Der Nymph sprang erschrocken zurück, kniff dann jedoch die Augen zusammen, als er den Vogel in dem Schneesturm erkannte. Nachdem dieser wieder verschwunden waren, sah Ryo auf und blickte ihn fröhlich an.

°Hallo Harry! Ping hat mir erzählt, wo du bist. Und als du mich gerufen hast, dachte ich, dass ich schnell kommen sollte. Sie macht sich schon wahnsinnige Sorgen.°

»Wie wunderbar, dass du dich so beeilt hast!«, zischte Harry zurück. »Aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn du geflogen wärst! Bei Merlins ungewaschener Unterhose, du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt! Das nächste Mal kommst du wie ein stinknormaler Vogel durch das Fenster, ist das klar?«

°Ja ja...°, murrte der Eisphönix. Harry gab ihm die Pergamentrolle.

»Bring die Ping. Und denke nicht daran, hier noch einmal aufzutauchen, wenn es kein Notfall ist. Ich bin hier nicht alleine.« Der Nymph nickte zu Molly, die immer noch schlief. Langsam fragte er sich, ob sie einen Schlaf-Zauber abbekommen hatte.

°Wie der Herr befiehlt.°

»Gut.«

°Ich geh dann mal.°

»Okay. Und nerve Ping nicht.«

°Schon klar.°

»Lass mir noch was zum Essen übrig. Ich will morgen nicht einkaufen gehen.«

°Sicher.°

»Und fass nicht das Buch an, das auf meinem Bett liegt. Es ist wahrscheinlich sehr gefährlich.«

°Aye, Sir.°

»Und wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich nirgends eine blaue Feder sehen. Erst recht nicht in meinem Bett.«

°Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mich auf dein Bett begeben würde?°

»Um ehrlich zu sein, ja.«

Ryo gab ein seltsames Schnauben von sich. °Was will ich in deinem Bett?°

»Bin ich ein Phönix oder bist du einer? Woher soll ich bitteschön wissen, was in deinem Hirn vorgeht.«

°Dein Animagus ist ein Phönix.°

»Ja, aber da bin ich trotzdem noch ich. Nur eine andere Gestalt. Oh, Mrs. Weasley wacht auf. Hau ab. Los, Kleiner.« Harry öffnete das Fenster und zeigte demonstrativ nach draußen. Schmollend flog der Vogel ins Freie. Doch keine zehn Meter später umspielten schon blaue Flammen den Vogel, ehe diese und Ryo verschwanden.

»Fauler Piepmatz«, lächelte Harry liebevoll und drehte sich dann zu Molly um, die sich im Bett bewegte, schmatzte und dann mit dem Gesicht zu Harry weiter schlief. Leicht erstaunt setzte sich dieser im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett und zog das Klemmbrett wieder zu sich. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass die Weasley aufwachte. Doch anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Harry hexte eine Pergamentrolle auf das Brett, bevor er sich einen Bleistift schnappte und anfing, die friedlich schlafende Molly auf dem Pergament zu verewigen.

Als Harry nach langer Zeit den letzten Strich zog, wurde die Tür mit einem großen Krach aufgerissen. Erschrocken quiekte er auf und verlor dabei sein Klemmbrett, welches auf dem Boden landete.

»BILL! Deine Mutter schläft, du darfst nicht so laut die Tür aufreißen!«, hörte der Nymph eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Er drehte sich zur Tür und sah gerade noch einen roten Schopf zu Molly flitzen, die aufrecht im Bett saß und so aussah, als hätte sie soeben den größten Schock ihres Lebens gehabt.

»Mum! Mum! Sieh mal, da ist mein Bruder!«, quietschte ein Junge von fünf Jahren und zeigte auf den rothaarigen Mann, der im Türrahmen stand. Auf seinen Armen hatte er ein Säugling, das fröhlich an seinem Finger nuckelte. Molly, die gerade ihrem Sohn eine saftige Schimpftirade verpassen wollte, bekam regelrecht Herzchenaugen, als sie auf das kleine Ding in den Armen ihres Mannes sah.

»Mummy!«, ertönte eine leise Stimme. Etwas kleines Rotes schlüpfte durch Arthurs Beine in den Raum und taumelte zu dem Bett der frischen Mutter eines dritten Kindes.

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief. Das musste Charlie sein. Der Fünfjährige war mit Sicherheit Bill. Er sah zu dem Säugling in Arthurs Armen. Percy.

Molly hob ihr Kind auf das Bett, bevor sie ihren Mann zu sich winkte. Arthur setzte sich auf den Bettrand und übergab den Säugling seiner strahlenden Frau.

Der Nymph lächelte sanft, als er dieses friedliche Bild sah. Lautlos sprang er von seinem Bett und pickte das Klemmbrett auf, von dem er das Pergament löste und zusammen rollte. Dann legte er es auf seinen Nachttisch und sich in sein Bett. Er wollte die Familie nicht stören.

»Mum?«, hörte Harry die zaghafte Stimme von Bill und grinste in sein Kissen. Kaum zu glauben, dass aus diesem kleinen Bengel einmal der rebellisch aussehende Bill mit dem Drachenzahn-Ohrring werden würde.

»Ja, Bill?«

»Wer ist das?« Harry fühlte, wie er angestarrt wurde. Einige Zeit sagte niemand etwas.

»Ich weiß nicht, Schatz.«

»Mein Name ist Harry«, sagte der junge Mann und drehte sich auf die Seite, um die Familie ansehen zu können.

»Oh... Hallo«, kam es verdutzt von Molly. »Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt.«

»Ich weiß«, grinste Harry und setzte sich auf. Es tat verdammt gut, mit der Frau zu reden, die ihm gezeigt hatte was eine Mutter war. Wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man eine Mutter hatte. Auch wenn sie oft mit ihrer fürsorglichen Art genervt hatte, so hatte sie ihm doch das Gefühl gegeben, dass er wie ein Sohn geliebt wurde. Natürlich, Sirius hatte ihn auch wie ein Sohn geliebt, doch er hatte ihn als Vater angesehen. Und wie jeder brauchte er ein Vater und eine Mutter, um glücklich zu sein. Und er war es gewesen, bis Sirius gestorben war.

»Nun, dann sollte ich mich mal vorstellen. Ich heiße Molly Weasley, das ist mein Mann Arthur und das sind meine Söhne Bill, Charlie und... Arthur, wir haben uns ja noch gar keinen Namen überlegt.«

Während Arthur leicht grinste, lachte sich Harry innerlich schlapp. Er würde dem Percy, den er kennen gelernt hatte, zu gerne unter die Nase reiben, dass Molly dies bei einer Vorstellung eingefallen war. Aber was sollte man auch erwarten? Sie hatte den Kleinen in der Nacht auf die Welt gebracht und danach hatte sie sich ausschlafen müssen.

/Ich frag mich, wann ich meinen Namen bekommen hab, überlegte Harry kurz, bevor er den Gedanken beiseite schob. Vielleicht würde er ja in vier Jahren seine eigene Geburt erleben. Grotesker Gedanke, aber wer konnte von sich schon behaupten, dass er bei seiner eigenen Geburt dabei war? Und zwar aus passiver Sicht.

»Wir können ihn ja Rabanus nennen«, schlug Arthur vor. Harry presste seine Kiefer zusammen.

»Rabanus? Ich denke nicht. Mir gefällt Edward.« Der Schwarzhaarige biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. ((AdA: Ich wollte nur mal anmerken, dass ich rein gar nichts gegen die Namen hab.))

»Edward? Molly, dass ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Der arme Junge. Wie wäre es mit Bartholomäus?« Der Zeitreisende spürte zwar immer noch die neugierigen Blick der beiden ältesten Weasleysöhnen auf sich, doch er konnte nicht anders, als sich auf den Bauch zu legen und sein Gesicht in seine Kissen zu drücken.

»Bartholomäus?! Bei Merlin, Arthur, willst du unseren Sohn dem ständigen Spott aussetzen?«

»Der Name ist doch ganz passabel.«

»Nein, ist er nicht«, bestimmte Molly. »Titus ist gut.«

Die Tür zu dem Krankenzimmer wurde geöffnet und Harry ergriff seine Chance. Keine Sekunde später war er aus dem Raum geflitzt, eine verdatterte Heilerin und Familie zurück lassend. Auf dem Gang lehnte er sich an die Wand und lachte laut los. Die Blicke, die er von den Patienten und Heilern, die zurzeit auf dem Gang waren, bekam, ignorierte er dabei gekonnt.

/Percy tut mir so richtig leid, dachte er halb belustigt, halb mitfühlend.

Nachdem sich Harry beruhigt hatte – was lang gedauert hatte – begab er sich grinsend in sein Zimmer zurück. Molly redete mit Mrs. Protwar, Arthur hielt lächelnd seinen neugeborenen Sohn auf dem Arm und Bill und Charlie hüpften auf dem Bett herum.

»Ah, Mr. Shorai«, sagte die Heilerin, als sie ihn bemerkte. »Wo sind Sie so schnell hingerannt? Ich hab schon beinahe gedacht, dass Sie wieder abgehauen sind. Übrigens ist es nicht gut, wenn Sie rennen. Sie sind gestern erst zusammen gebrochen!«

»Ich war nur auf dem Gang. Bisschen Beine vertreten und so. Und keine Sorgen, ich pass auf mich auf.«

Die Dicke schnaubte, sagte aber nichts mehr. Harry setzte sich auf den Bettrand und sah dabei zu, wie Bill aus dem Bett hüpfte und von Charlie – der deutlich im Nachteil war – gejagt wurde.

»Kriegst mich nicht, kriegst mich nicht! Bätsch!«

»William Arthur Weasley! Streck deinem Bruder nicht die Zunge raus!«, tadelte Molly streng, bevor sie sich wieder zu Mrs. Protwar umdrehte. Bill lachte nur und kletterte fix auf Harrys Bett, wo er wieder seinem Bruder die Zunge raus streckte. Natürlich erst, nachdem er einen Blick zu seiner Mutter geworfen hatte, die allerdings nicht herüber sah. Charlie ging schmollend zu seinem Vater.

»Ich bin Bill!«, sagte der Junge und streckte Harry seine kleine Hand hin. Dieser lächelte und ergriff sie.

»Und ich heiße Harry.«

»Hast du einen Schokofrosch für mich?«

»Leider nicht.«

Bill nahm es locker hin und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Auch egal. Wie alt bist du?«

»Siebzehn.«

Der Junge runzelte die Stirn und hob seine Hände hoch. Dann zählte er leise murmelnd von eins bis zehn, wobei er immer einen der ausgestreckten Finger einzog. Dann sah er mit großen Augen auf. »Du bist älter als meine Finger?«

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Deine Finger sind genauso alt wie du. Ich bin viermal so alt wie du.«

Bill runzelte wieder die Stirn und setzte sich so hin, dass er auf jeder Seite ein Bein nach hinten umknicken konnte. Dann legte er seinen Kopf schief. »Versteh ich nicht.«

»Ist nicht so wichtig, Kleiner.«

Wieder zuckte der Rothaarige mit seinen Schultern und sah sich um. Seine blauen Augen blieben auf der Pergamentrolle, die auf Harrys Nachttisch lag, hängen und er streckte sich, um sie zu fassen zu kriegen.

»Was ist das? «, fragte er dabei neugierig. Der Nymph lächelte nur und wartete, bis der Junge seine zierlichen Finger um die Rolle geschlossen hatte. Er entrollte die Zeichnung, legte kurz den Kopf schief, bevor seine Augen größer wurden und er Harry aufgeregt ansah. »Da ist ja meine Mum!«

»Ja. Gefällt dir die Zeichnung?«, wollte der Schwarzhaarige sanft lächelnd wissen.

»Ja! Hast du das gemacht?« Harry nickte. »Kannst du mich auch malen?«

»Warum nicht?«, lächelte der Grünäugige und fischte sich das Klemmbrett und eine Pergamentrolle zu sich. Er sah kurz zu den Erwachsenen, die jedoch alle beschäftigt waren, bevor er das Pergament an dem Brett fest klebte. Dann nahm er einen der größeren Bleistifte – die anderen hatte er schon ziemlich reduziert – und sah Bill an.

»Willst du dich hinlegen und sitzen bleiben?«

»Mir egal.«

»Am besten bleibst du so sitzen.« Harry lehnte sich an das Bettgestell und fing an.

--

Einige Zeit später war Harry so weit, dass man leicht den Körper, die Haare und das Umfeld erkennen konnte. Er befand, dass er den Rest in seiner Wohnung machen konnte, weswegen er dem ungeduldigen Bill erlaubte, sich zu bewegen. Erleichtert seufzte der Junge auf und krabbelte zu Harry.

»Darf ich sehen?«, fragte er aufgeregt und grabschte nach dem Klemmbrett. Harry lachte und entfernte die Zeichnung von dem Brett, ehe er sie zusammen rollte. Doch er hielt sie außer Reichweite des Weasleys.

»Nein. Zuerst möchte ich es zu Hause verschönern, dann bekommst du es.«

Bill zog einen Schmollmund, bevor er zu strahlen anfing. »Okay!« Er sprang aus Harrys Bett und eilte zu seinen Eltern, wo er Charlie fand und ihn ärgerte. Der Schwarzhaarige legte die Pergamentrolle auf seinen Nachttisch, bevor er sich nach einem Blick auf die glückliche Familie hin legte und die Augen schloss. Immerhin war es mittlerweile schon Abend.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Nächster Morgen, Sechs Uhr, in Harrys Wohnung±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Ein Plopp begleitete Harry, als er in seinem Wohnzimmer erschien. Die drei Rollen Pergament hatte er in der linken Hand, in der rechten zerknüllte er einen Zettel, den ihm die Dicke Heilerin überreicht hatte. Für seine Arbeit, hatte sie gesagt. Dabei hatte sie ihm keine Zeit gelassen, um ihr zu sagen, dass er gar keinen Job hatte.

»Harry!«, quietschte Ping und umarmte Harry wo sie hinkam. Anders gesagt, sie umarmte seine Beine.

»Hallo Ping«, schmunzelte der Nymph. Sie ließ ihn strahlend los.

»Ping macht Euch gleich etwas zu essen! « Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, als die Hauselfe auch schon aus dem Raum gestürmt war. Lächelnd begab er sich in sein Zimmer. Doch sein Lächeln erstarb, als er das Buch entdeckte, wo er es hatte liegen lassen. Er lief zu seinem Schrank und öffnete die Türen, bevor er zwei Lederhandschuhe und ein T-Shirt daraus hervor holte.

Er nahm das Buch und wickelte es in den Stoff. Danach verstaute er es gut geschützt wieder in seinem Schrank, bevor er eine neue Boxer, Socken, eine Jeans und ein weiteres T-Shirt raus holte, die er anzog. Danach räumte er die Pergamentrollen auf, nur die Zeichnung von Tom behielt er in der Hand. Er nahm sich seine Kohlenstifte und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Mit flammend roten Wangen begann er, die Zeichnung zu verschönern und Schattierungen zu malen.


	6. Wiedersehen

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Wiedersehen**

»Harry! Euer Essen ist fertig«, verkündete Ping und platzte in Harrys Schlafzimmer. Dieser legte seine Zeichnung beiseite. Er war schon so gut wie fertig. Es fehlte nur noch der Hintergrund.

»Ich komme, Ping«, seufzte er und stand auf. Er folgte seiner Hauselfe in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo ein wahres Festmahl serviert worden war. Harry, hungrig wie er war, griff sich was er erreichen konnte und lud es sich auf den Teller. Dennoch schaffte er es, sich soweit zu beherrschen, dass er nicht schlang. Er winkte Ping neben sich, die genauso zulangte wie er.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, stand Harry auf und half Ping beim Abräumen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er noch gar nicht seine persönliche Nervensäge mit Flügeln gesehen hatte.

»Sag mal, Ping, wo steckt eigentlich Ryo?«

»Euer Eisphönix hat Ping gestern den Brief gebracht, etwas gegessen und ist dann wieder verschwunden. Ping weiß nicht, wo er ist, Sir.«

»Er hat etwas gegessen?«, fragte Harry misstrauisch. Wenn er in den zwei Wochen, in denen er Ryo bereits hatte, etwas von ihm kennen gelernt hatte, dann seinen großen und ständigen Hunger.

»Ja. Das, was Ping heute gemacht hat, war das letzte Essen. Soll Ping nachher einkaufen gehen?«

»Das war das letzte?!«, wollte der Schwarzhaarige fassungslos wissen und drehte sich zu seiner Hauselfe um. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte.

»Ja, Sir... Hat Ping etwas falsch gemacht?«

»Nein, Ping, du nicht. Aber wenn ich diesen Vogel in die Finger bekomme, dann gnade ihm Merlin!«, fauchte Harry vor sich hin und stürmte aus der Küche.

»Harry!«, rief Ping zögernd hinterher. »Soll Ping einkaufen gehen?«

»Nein«, bekam sie zurück gerufen. »Ich gehe! Bis später, Kleine.« Die Hauselfe sah ihren Meister an der Tür vorbei flitzen, bevor die Haustür geöffnet und kurz darauf zu geknallt wurde. Ping sah noch eine Weile vor sich hin, bevor sie sich an das dreckige Geschirr wandte und es wusch.

Harry hingegen stürmte mit hochrotem Kopf durch die Straßen. Er war gerade aus einem Bus gestiegen und stand kurz darauf vor einem Supermarkt. Immer noch seinen verfressenden Vogel beschimpfend, stapfte der junge Mann in das Kaufhaus und machte einen Großeinkauf.

Als er eine Stunde später mit fünf vollgepackten Tüten aus dem Gebäude rauskam, hatte er gar keine Lust wieder in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Deshalb schlüpfte er in eine Seitengasse und sah sich ein paar Mal um, bevor er nach seiner Hauselfe rief. Diese tauchte keine Sekunde später vor ihm auf.

»Ist etwas passiert, Harry?«

»Nein, Ping, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich komm erst später nach Hause, hier sind die Einkäufe. Räume sie bitte ein.«

»Ping wird alles gut einräumen, Harry.«

»Ich weiß. Bis später.«

»Bis später, Sir«, erwiderte die Elfe und verschwand mit einem leisen Knall. Harry hingegen stiefelte zu der Bushaltestelle und wartete auf einen Bus, der in die Einkaufsstraße fahren würde. Keine fünf Minuten später hielt einer an.

Als Harry wieder ausstieg, wurde er sofort von der großen Menge fort getragen. Er ließ sich mitziehen, seilte sich jedoch ab, als er an einem Bekleidungsgeschäft vorbei lief.

/Vielleicht sollte ich mir etwas kaufen, was hier modern ist, überlegte er und ging dann in das Gebäude, wo er die Herrenabteilung suchte. Er fand sie auch schon bald. Doch nichts, was es dort gab, mochte er wirklich. Für ihn war es eben alles altmodisch. Schließlich nahm sich Harry ein paar schlichte Jeanshosen und T-Shirts. Er stellte sich zu den anderen wartenden Männern bei den Kabinen und lehnte sich seufzend an eine Säule. Das konnte wirklich noch lange dauern.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Zur gleichen Zeit, bei Tom±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Lord Voldemort hatte mehr als nur schlechte Laune. Zuerst hatte er es sich mit den Werwölfen in Bulgarien versaut – sie glaubten lieber den Gerüchten, als ihm – und heute hatte er alle Schulakten, die er von Abraxas bekommen hatte, durchforstet, doch kein Harry war in den Jahrgängen fünf, sechs oder sieben. Er war nur saufroh, dass Malfoy den neuen Anwärtern für die Todessern eine Woche Zeit gegeben hatte. So hatte auch er noch Zeit, sich mental auf weitere Vollidioten vorzubereiten.

Als er heute Morgen die letzten Schulakten beiseite gelegt hatte, hatte er sich vorgenommen heute blau zu machen. Er hatte sich aus seinem eigenen Manor geschlichen und war nach London appariert. In dem Versuch, sich durch shoppen abzulenken – was noch nie funktioniert hatte – war er in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft gelatscht und hatte sich lustlos durch die Klamotten gewühlt. Schließlich war er bei der Unterwäsche angekommen. Er warf einen Blick auf die Kabinen, wo er die zwei schwarze Stoffhosen auf seinem Arm anprobieren wollte, und knurrte dann genervt auf. Viele Männer standen davor, die auf eine freie Kabine warteten.

Gerade wollte er seinen Blick abwenden, als ihm eine zierliche Person ins Auge stach. Tom rieb sich seine Augen und sah noch einmal hin. Doch die Gestalt stand immer noch da und es war nicht nur reines Wunschdenken. Dort stand tatsächlich der Junge, wegen dem er seit geraumer Zeit ständig mit einem Ständer aufwachte! Er hatte ein paar Jeans und ein paar T-Shirts auf dem Arm und schien genauso genervt zu sein, wie auch die anderen wartenden Männern. Tom grinste breit.

/Kaum zu glauben. Da mach ich so einen Aufstand, durchforste alle Schulakten und dann treff ich Harry in einem Muggelgeschäft./ Der Dunkle Lord sah noch einmal zu der Unterwäsche, schnappte sich dann dreckig grinsend eine und eilte zu der grünäugigen Sünde auf zwei Beinen. Als er neben ihm stand – Harry hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt – lehnte er sich lautlos vor und stoppte neben dem kleinen Ohr. Er hielt absichtlich den Atem an, damit ihn der Kleine auch ja nicht bemerkte. Abgesehen davon sah er einfach nur süß aus, wie er die Kabinen mürrisch anfunkelte. Tom hob seinen Arm und wedelte mit der erbeuteten Unterwäsche vor Harrys Gesicht herum, der zusammen zuckte.

»Willst du das nicht auch anprobieren, Süßer?«, hauchte er dabei verführerisch in Harrys Ohr.

»Woah!«, quiekte Harry und sprang zur Seite. Er sah den Mann seiner feuchtesten Träumen charmant lächelnd vor sich und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

»T-T-T-Tom!«, stotterte der Nymph mit großen Augen. Seine Wangen wurden noch röter, soweit das gehen konnte, als er den _Männertanga_ sah, den der Zauberer zuvor vor seinem Gesicht herum gewedelt hatte.

»Hallo Harry«, erwiderte der Dunkle Lord grinsend und kam näher. Der Angesprochene wich zurück, bis er an eine weitere Säule stieß. Schaudernd drückte er sich daran, als sich der Größere vor beugte und seinen Hals mit federleichten Küssen bedeckte.

»W-Was tust du da?«

»Och nichts... Ich dachte nur, dass ich dich scharf machen sollte, damit du mir nicht wieder abhaust«, gab Tom ehrlich zurück, entfernte sich jedoch. Es waren ihm doch ein bisschen zu viel Anwesende da, auch wenn keiner auf sie geachtet hatte.

»Scharf machen...?«, wisperte Harry fassungslos. »Oh man... Ich dachte, du bist Reinblüter...«

»Das bin ich auch«, sagte Tom stirnrunzelnd. Er wusste wirklich nicht, worauf der Kleinere aus war.

»Und was machst du dann in einem _Muggelgeschäft_?«

»Ähm.« Der Dunkle Lord sah auf die Stoffhosen auf seinem Arm. Er hielt sie hoch. »Das Gleiche wie du, denke ich. Shoppen. Was ist? Hast du Lust, mit mir durch London zu ziehen?«

Harry zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß nicht...«

»Komm schon, Kleiner, das ist eine Wiedergutmachung, weil du einfach so abgehauen bist. Du weißt schon, nach der Nacht in der Nokturngasse.« Äußerst zufrieden bemerkte Tom, dass Harry noch verlegener wurde. Schließlich nickte er leicht.

»Gut.« Tom schnappte sich den zierlichen Arm des Zeitreisenden und zog ihn schnell an den Männern vorbei in eine der Kabinen, aus der soeben ein Mann getreten war.

»Hey!«, protestierte ein weiterer Mann, welcher gerade in die Kabine gehen wollte. Tom ignorierte ihn und schloss die Vorhänge. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen Zauber, der keinen Ton nach außen dringen ließ und einen weiteren, der vier Beine unten zeigten, die jedoch still standen. Sie konnten nun im Kreis hüpfen und schreien so viel sie wollten, es würde niemand bemerken. Tom drehte sich zu dem Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte um und lächelte, als er die großen Augen bemerkte, die Harry machte. Es sah so naiv und süß aus.

»Warum hast du das getan?«

»Die Zauber ausgesprochen? Ich wollte, dass wir etwas unter uns sind. Und nun, sag mir, wie heißt du mit Nachnamen?«

»Warum willst du das wissen?«, erkundigte sich Harry misstrauisch. Tom grinste und drückte den Nymph an die Wand.

»Ich will dich doch nicht wieder aus den Augen verlieren. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit ich geopfert hab, um dich wieder zu finden. Gehst du nach Hogwarts?«

Harrys Röte stieg ins Unermessliche. »J-Ja...« Warum, bei allen großen Magiern, wurde er in Toms Nähe immer so unsicher und schnell verlegen? Das war einfach keine seiner Charakterzüge! Der junge Mann wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er den Atem seines Gegenübers an seinem Ohr spürte. Ein Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper.

»So, du gehst also nach Hogwarts. In welchen Jahrgang?«

»Sechster.«

»Dann verrate mir bitte, warum du keine Schulakte besitzt.«

»Weil ich am ersten September das erste Mal nach Hogwarts gehe.«

»Wirklich? Warum?«, wollte Tom verwundert wissen und nahm Abstand, um ihm in die Augen sehen können. Auf der einen Seite war Harry dankbar – so konnte er sich wenigstens auf das Gespräch konzentrieren – doch auf der anderen war er enttäuscht. Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal, dass es so war. Welcher normale Mensch würde nicht auf diesen Mann stehen?

»Ich bin an dem Tag, an dem... naja... du weißt schon... als wir uns getroffen haben... also...« Harry brach ab, als er sah, dass Toms ständiges Grinsen breiter wurde. Er räusperte sich. »Ich bin am fünften August erst hier angekommen. Davor habe ich in Japan gelebt.«

»Du hast in Japan gelebt?«, fragte Tom stirnrunzelnd. Er dachte an das Gespräch, dass er mit Abraxas über die Neuen gehabt hatte. Der Malfoy hatte die Namen vorgelesen und er erinnerte sich daran, dass der Vorname Harry gefallen war. Doch als er näher nach gefragt hatte, hatte Abraxas gesagt, dass der Junge aus Japan kam. Tom war sich da sicher gewesen, dass es nicht 'sein' Harry gewesen war. Immerhin hatte sein Sexpartner keine asiatischen Gesichtszüge gehabt. Doch jetzt war die Sache anders. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und dieser Junge war Harry Shorai.

»Ja, warum?«, beantwortete Harry die Frage.

»Du hast mir immer noch nicht deinen Nachnamen gesagt.«

»Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich ihn dir sagen sollte.«

/Yeah, Harry! So ist's recht! Endlich kommt mal wieder dein Charakter raus! Hat auch lang gedauert, ging es dem Nymph durch den Kopf und er musste innerlich grinsen.

Auch Tom fing an zu grinsen. Er drückte ein Bein zwischen die von dem Kleinen und hörte zufrieden, dass sich ein Keuchen aus dem verführerischen Mund schlich. »Ich hab dir doch den Grund schon genannt.«

»Wirst du dich etwa als Stalker entpuppen?«, keuchte Harry leicht spöttisch.

»Ah, das wäre eine übertriebene Bezeichnung«, meinte Lord Voldemort und knabberte an der gebräunten Haut des Halses vor ihm. Doch näher ging er nicht darauf ein. Harry stöhnte leise auf.

»Hör auf«, murmelte der Zeitreisende und drückte seine Hände gegen die muskulöse Brust. Allerdings hörte Tom nicht auf ihn und seine Versuche, den Blauäugigen von sich zu schieben, waren erfolglos.

»Warum sollte ich? Du bist doch schon erregt.«

»Stimmt gar nicht!«

Tom drückte sein Bein härter an Harrys Unterleib und erhielt ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. »Und was ist dann das?«

»Ah... Tom, hör auf!«

»Sag mir einen guten Grund.«

»Wenn du aufhörst, verbring ich den Tag mit dir!« Tatsächlich stoppte Tom und machte einen halben Schritt zurück. Harry wusste auch so, dass er liebend gern einen Tag mit dem Mann verbringen würde, doch das behielt er für sich. Und da es die einzige Chance war, nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit vernascht zu werden, musste eben diese Erpressung herhalten. Wobei es nicht einmal eine Erpressung war. Eher ein Vorschlag.

»Okay«, stimmte der Dunkle Lord zu. Er konnte den Kleineren auch noch später flach legen. Eine Gelegenheit würde es bestimmt noch geben. Wenn nicht... Nun, dann hatte er noch Zeit, den Nachnamen heraus zu finden. Oder er würde ihn in Hogwarts wieder treffen. Dass er noch gar nicht volljährig war, störte Tom herzlich wenig. Wäre schlimmer, wenn er erst vierzehn wäre, aber was interessierte den ach so bösen Lord Voldemort die Volljährigkeit seines Bettpartners? Eben. Tom hielt den Tanga hoch. »Probier an.«

»Hier? Jetzt?«, rief Harry empört aus.

»Natürlich«, lächelte der Größere spöttisch. »Dazu sind Umkleidekabinen da.«

Der Nymph zögerte, bevor er dann doch nickte. »Na gut. Dreh dich um.«

Sein Gegenüber glubschte ihn fischäugig an. »_Ich soll mich umdrehen?_«

»Ja. Was spricht dagegen?«

»Naja, außer, dass ich dich nackt, stöhnend, schreiend, bis aufs äußerste erregt und beim Orgasmus gesehen hab... nichts.«

»Umdrehen!«, fauchte Harry knallrot. Tom hob abwehrend die Hände hoch und drehte sich um. Grummelnd zog der Kleinere die Hose aus und dann seine Boxer, bevor er den Tanga mit zwei Fingern nahm und ihn anzog. Eigentlich hatte er wenig Lust, dieses... Ding anzuziehen, aber er traute dem blassen Mann durchaus zu, dass er ihn hinein zwängen würde. Harry drehte sich zum Spiegel und legte den Kopf schief. Er würde dieses Ding sicherlich nicht kaufen.

»Den kaufst du!«, befahl Tom krächzend. Harry sah in seinem Spiegel zu ihm. Er quiekte auf, als er den Spiegel auf der anderen Seite bemerkte, in dem der Schwarzhaarige ihm ungeniert auf den Hintern starrte.

»Du Spanner! Guck gefällig woanders hin!«, kreischte er und drehte sich um, während er sich seine Jeans schnappte und es an seinen Unterleib drückte.

»Hab ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich Spiegel liebe?«, fragte der Dunkle Lord und besah sich nun interessiert den Spiegel hinter Harry, der mit böser Vorahnung über seine Schulter sah. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass Tom von seiner Position aus durch den Spiegel weiterhin auf Harrys Hintern starren konnte. Schnell wickelte er sich seine Jeans um die Hüfte und verdeckte so seine Vorder- und Rückseite.

Tom lachte auf und drehte sich um. Er machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und drückte ihn anschließend an den kühlen Spiegel. »Du bist ein Spaßverderber, Süßer. Ich hab schon deinen Körper gesehen, warum versteckst du deinen Knackarsch mit diesem störenden Stoff? Du musst dich ganz sicher nicht schämen.«

»Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du das lässt?«, knurrte Harry mühsam beherrscht und schob die neugierigen Hände von seiner Hüfte.

»Du hast das gesagt, nicht ich. Abgesehen davon... Welcher Mann kann bei diesem Anblick ruhig bleiben?« Tom drückte sich näher an Harry und leckte über seinen Hals.

»Ah... Ich kenne viele Männer, die sich zurück halten können... uh... Nur du scheinst so versessen darauf zu sein, mich zu vögeln...«, stöhnte Harry. Und das war auch kein Wunder, da seine Jeans nun auf dem Boden lag und geschickte Finger in den Tanga schlüpften, um seinen Penis zu massieren.

»Vielleicht will ich dir ja auch nur einen blasen. Das kann man nicht als vögeln bezeichnen«, antwortete der Größere locker und ließ eine Hand nach hinten wandern, wo er den dünnen Stoff beiseite zog und die kleine Rosette mit seinem Finger umspielte. Harry stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um der Hand zu entkommen. Es fühlte sich zwar unheimlich geil an, aber das musste er Tom ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Wobei es dieser eigentlich ohnehin wusste.

»Komm schon, Harry. Mach mir eine Freude und stöhn«, hauchte Tom. Der Nymph biss seine Zähne zusammen.

»Nein! Und jetzt, Hand weg!« Er schaffte es tatsächlich irgendwie, Toms Hand von seinem Hintern entfernen zu können und sich an dem muskulösen Körper vorbei zu drücken.

»Warum bist du nur so abweisend?«, nuschelte der Dunkle Lord leicht schmollend.

»Weil ich nicht in einer Kabine flach gelegt werden will.« Harry winkte zur Verdeutlichung um sich herum. »Außerdem warten da draußen Männer und ich will nachher nicht nach Sex riechen.«

»Stimmt«, überlegte Tom laut und bückte sich, um Harry die Jeans hinzuhalten. »Sonst wirst du noch von anderen besprungen und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder? Also, zieh den Tanga aus, gib ihn mir und schlüpf dann wieder in deine Boxershort.«

»Mach deine Augen zu.« Tom drehte sich um. »Ich sagte, mach deine Augen zu!« Grummelnd legte Voldemort seine Hand über seine Augen. Als er das Rascheln hörte, spreizte er seine Finger und lugte in den Spiegel, um Harrys Mühen zu verfolgen, der die beiden Jeans und die drei T-Shirts anprobierte und sie schließlich als passabel befand. Tom tat das in Gedanken auch. Sah Harrys Hintern in den engen Hosen doch mehr als nur lecker aus. Die T-Shirts hingegen zeigten, dass der junge Mann nicht zu dünn war, wie er auf den ersten Blick aussah. Es waren durchaus Muskeln vorhanden. Tom konnte zwar nicht sehen, ob sie hinten etwas drauf gedruckt hatten, da Harry sich nur bei den Hosen zum Spiegel umdrehte und die Shirts auch so als angenehm empfand, doch das war nicht wichtig.

»Du kannst deine Augen wieder auf machen«, sagte der Nymph, nachdem er wieder in seine eigene Jeans geschlüpft war. Tom nahm seine Hand runter und drehte sich um, bevor er Harry breit angrinste und den Reisverschluss seiner dunkelblauen Jeans öffnete. Mit glühendem Gesicht drehte sich der Kleinere um und kniff fest die Augen zusammen. Amüsiert lachte der Dunkle Lord auf und machte sich daran, die Hosen anzuprobieren. Doch anders als bei Harry gefielen ihm diese nicht.

Schließlich war auch er fertig. Er nahm sich den Tanga und seine Hosen, während Harry seine eigene nahm und schnell aus der Kabine eilte, in Richtung Kasse. Tom schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und hängte die Hosen auf einen Ständer, der extra für Kleidung aufgestellt worden war, die man nach dem Anprobieren doch nicht mehr wollte. Danach marschierte er zu dem Grünäugigen, der wortlos etwas zur Seite wich und Tom somit neben sich stehen ließ. Hinter ihm waren bereits wieder zwei Kunden, die den Dunklen Lord empört anfunkelten. Doch dieser lächelte sie nur entwaffnend an.

Nachdem sie bezahlt und das Gebäude verlassen hatten, drehte sich Harry zu Tom. »Und? Was sollen wir machen?«

»Willst du noch irgendetwas besorgen?«

»Weiß nicht«, murmelte der Nymph und zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Dann gehen wir zu dir«, bestimmte der Größere grinsend.

»Wie bitte?«, wollte Harry empört wissen. »Warum zu mir? Wir können auch in ein Café oder so gehen!«

»Oh... ein Date?« Toms Grinsen wurde größer.

»Nein! Nur so, als... als...« Der Potter brach ab. Was waren sie eigentlich? Freunde? Wohl eher nicht. Bekannte? Das traf doch schon eher. »... Bekannte.«

»Du siehst uns als Bekannte an? Wie verletzend.«

»Ach, halt den Mund. Was sollen wir denn sonst sein?«

»Sexpartner.«

»Argh!«, stieß Harry aus und drehte sich wütend um. Dachte dieser Typ eigentlich nur an Sex?

»Oh, komm schon«, lachte Tom und umarmte Harry von hinten. »Gehen wir zu dir. Ich werde dich auch nicht sexuell belästigen, versprochen.«

»Wirklich?«

»Natürlich. Ich halte meine Versprechen.« Tom stoppte. »... Auch wenn das nicht sehr viele glauben...«

»Was meinst du damit?«, informierte sich der Jüngere und drehte seinen Kopf etwas, damit er in die blauen Augen sehen konnte.

»Ach, nichts.« Das Grinsen war wieder dort, wo es immer war, wenn Voldemort auf den süßen Jungen in seinen Armen traf. »Und wo wohnst du, Kleiner?«

Sie gingen zur Bushaltestelle und warteten auf einen Bus, der sie in die Nähe von Harrys Wohnung bringen würde.

--

Tom und Harry kamen nach einiger Zeit vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus, in dem der junge Nymph wohnte, an. Neugierig sah der Dunkle Lord auf die sechs Klingeln. Dort standen die Familiennamen Baker, Johnsons, Adams, Bourne, Connor und Shorai.

/Also doch Shorai... Umso besser, dachte Voldemort und grinste innerlich. Er hatte heute ungewöhnlich viel Glück. Wenn Harry wirklich auf seiner Seite war – und das würde Tom heraus finden – war es viel leichter, mit ihm umzugehen. Dass er ihn nach Belieben sehen konnte, war natürlich auch von Vorteil.

»Kommst du?«, fragte Harry und hielt Tom die Haustür auf, welche er gerade aufgeschlossen hatte. Voldemort nickte und trat ins Haus, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Der junge Mann führte ihn die Treppen hoch, bis sie im obersten Stock angekommen waren. Doch als er seine Tür aufschließen wollte, ging die gegenüberliegende auf.

»Harry!«, rief Clara aus und trat einen Schritt hinaus. Sie sah ihn erleichtert an. »Es geht dir gut, das freut mich. Ich war in Sorge, als ich den Schrei vor zwei Tagen gehört habe und du danach nicht aufgemacht hast. Die Bakers waren auch nicht da und als du gestern immer noch nicht aufgemacht hast, waren wir kurz davor die Polizei zu rufen. Was ist passiert?«

»Ich... ähm... Der Fernseher ist gelaufen und ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Vermutlich ist da ein Horrorfilm ausgestrahlt worden. Gestern war ich bei Freunden. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch Sorgen bereitet habe, Clara.«

»Halb so wild«, lächelte die braunhaarige Frau und schloss die Tür hinter sich. »Solange es dir gut geht. Ich werde Babette noch kurz sagen, dass du wieder da bist, bevor sie wirklich noch die Polizei ruft. Sie war in den zwei Tagen richtig hibbelig. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry.«

»Tschüss«, lächelte Harry und sah dabei zu, wie sie die Treppen runter stieg und schließlich aus seinem Blickfeld war. Seufzend öffnete er seine Tür und ließ Tom vor sich rein, bevor er sie schloss.

»Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du gerade ein bisschen geflunkert hast«, verkündete der Dunkle Lord und musterte Harry skeptisch.

»Das stimmt auch. Mir ging es nicht gut und meine Hauselfe hat mich dann ins St.-Mungos gebracht.«

»Dir ging es nicht so gut? Was hattest du denn, dass du geschrien hast?«

»Das geht dich nichts an«, erwiderte Harry ruhig und ging in die Küche. Tom folgte ihm, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er würde es noch heraus finden, da war er sich sicher.

»Hallo, Ping«, begrüßte der Nymph die Hauselfe, welche peinlichst genau den Fußboden wischte.

»Harry! Ping hat nicht gedacht, dass Ihr so früh zurück seid. Habt Ihr Hunger, Sir?«, wollte Ping aufgeregt wissen und sprang auf, um zum Kühlschrank zu gehen. Harry drehte sich zu Tom.

»Hast du Hunger?«

»Nein, danke.«

»Du brauchst uns nichts zu essen machen. War Ryo in der Zwischenzeit da?«

»Nein, Sir.«

»Dieser blöde Vogel drückt sich«, murrte Harry und packte Tom, um ihn aus der Küche zu ziehen. Allerdings drehte er seinen Kopf noch einmal nach hinten. »Mein Gast und ich sind in meinem Schlafzimmer, Kleine. Wenn Ryo kommt, dann schick ihn zu mir.«

»Natürlich, Harry.«

»Wer ist Ryo?«, fragte Tom, als sie in Harrys Schlafzimmer angekommen waren. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand, und sah zu Harry, welcher quer mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag.

»Mein... Vogel.«

»Aha«, murmelte der Dunkle Lord und dachte bei sich, dass damit sicherlich Eule gemeint war. »Übrigens schöne Wohnung.«

»Danke.«

Es entstand eine Pause, in der Harry nachdachte was er sagen sollte und Tom überlegte, wie er herausfinden konnte, welcher Seite der Kleinere loyal war. Seufzend drehte er den Stuhl, auf dem er saß, in Richtung des Schreibtisches und ließ seine Augen über das Holz und die Utensilien schweifen. Federn, Tintenfässer, Pergamentrollen, Muggelblöcke, Muggelstifte, Kohlenstifte, eine Wasserflasche, eine Zeichnung von ihm, zwei Bücher über Nymphen... Tom stockte. Blaue Augen klebten eine Sekunde später auf einer Zeichnung, die ihn zeigte. Nackt. Tom grinste dreckig.

»So so... Ich darf dich nicht flach legen, aber mich nackt zu zeichnen ist in Ordnung...«, sagte Tom wie nebenbei und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er Harry angucken konnte. Dieser brauchte einen Moment, ehe er verstand, was sein Gast damit meinte. Erschrocken sprang er aus seinem Bett und stürmte zum Schreibtisch. Als er dort war, schnappte er sich die Zeichnung und stopfte sie schnell in eine Schublade.

»Ist es nicht ein bisschen spät, um sie zu verstecken?«, schmunzelte Tom.

»Klappe«, nuschelte Harry knallrot.

»Du kannst wirklich schön zeichnen. Lass mich nochmal sehen.«

»Nichts da!« Harry packte die Hand, die sich zur Schublade auf gemacht hatte. Grinsend verhakte Tom seine Finger mit denen des Nymphs und zog ihn mit einem Ruck auf seinen Schoß.

»Würdest du mich bitte los lassen?«

»Nein, keine Lust. Du kommst also aus Japan?«

Harry blinzelte über den abrupten Themawechsel. »Ja. Warum fragst du?«

»Neugierde. Was hat dich dazu bewogen hier her zu kommen? Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen meiden England, so lange hier so viele Morde passieren und Lord Voldemort sein Unwesen treibt.«

»Was geht dich das an?«

»Komm schon, Süßer«, grinste Tom und stand mit Harry auf, bevor er ihn zum Bett trug und sie beide darauf nieder sinken ließ. »Den Grund kannst du mir doch sagen. Was ist daran auch schon so wichtig, dass du es geheim hältst?«

»Viel.«

»Und was?« Harry drehte seinen Kopf weg und starrte die Wand an. Er hätte einfach den Mund halten sollen.

»Dann eben nicht«, seufzte der Dunkle Lord, als er auch weiterhin keine Antwort bekam. Der junge Mann neben ihm bleib still. »Wie kommt es, dass du mit sechzehn Jahren eine eigene Wohnung hast? Oder leben hier auch deine Eltern?«

»Meine Eltern sind tot. Ich habe mich als achtzehn ausgegeben.« Der Nymph runzelte die Stirn und drehte seinen Kopf zu Tom. »Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich sechzehn bin?«

»Du hast gesagt, dass du in die sechste Klasse gehen wirst.«

»Ich bin aber siebzehn. Ich wiederhole die sechste nur, weil ich letztes Jahr viel verpasst habe.«

»Achso«, murmelte der Dunkle Lord. Er dachte an Abraxas und vor allem, was ihm dieser über die Neulinge gesagt hatte. Hatte er nicht auch erwähnt, dass Harry in die sechste Klasse gehen würde? Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass sie Schüler gar keine Male verpassten. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Was hatte Abraxas noch über den jungen Mann gesagt? Dann fiel Tom ein, dass er den Malfoy aus dem Büro geschmissen hatte, weil er seine Ruhe hatte haben wollen. Er musste, wenn er wieder in seinem Manor war, Abraxas zu sich rufen und ihn über Harry ausfragen.

»Sag mal... wie alt bist du eigentlich?«, wurde Tom von der wunderbar klingenden Stimme Harrys aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

»Wie alt schätzt du mich denn ein?«, schmunzelte er.

»Hm... Zweiundzwanzig? Dreiundzwanzig?«, überlegte der Zeitreisende laut.

»Fünfundzwanzig, aber danke«, grinste Tom. Er würde dem Kleineren ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er bereits fünfzig Jahre alt war.

»Bitte«, lächelte Harry zurück. Eine Weile war es still, sie sahen sich nur an.

»Hättest du jetzt etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich küssen würde?«, flüsterte der Dunkle Lord und näherte sich dem schönen Gesicht des Anderen.

»Muss ich mir überlegen. Wenn der Kuss gut ist, hab ich nichts dagegen... wenn er schlecht ist, dann...«

Voldemort erfuhr nicht, was dann wäre, obwohl er es sich auch so denken konnte. Weiche Lippen legten sich auf seine. Beinahe schüchtern rieben ihre Lippen aneinander, bis sie sie gleichzeitig öffneten und Toms Zunge sich fix in Harrys Mundhöhle schlängelte. Er plünderte ungeniert den süßen Mund des Jüngeren, der Kuss sprang von unschuldig zu leidenschaftlich.

Sie fuhren wie vom Blitz getroffen auseinander, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein schrilles Kreischen erklang. Der schwarzhaarige Nymph sah etwas Eisblaues auf sie zufliegen, bevor Tom – der sich halb auf ihn gelegt hatte – von ihm runter gerissen wurde.

»Was zum...?!«, schrie der Dunkle Lord, während er aus dem Bett fiel und hart auf seinem Rücken landete. Kurz darauf spürte er Krallen, die sich in seinen Bauch drückten. Erstaunt starrte er den Eisphönix an, der ihn wütend anfunkelte.

Ryo kreischte und öffnete seinen Schnabel noch weiter, um eine saftige Ladung Schnee auf den schwarzhaarigen, ihm unbekannten, Mann zu pusten.

»RYO!«, schrie Harry wütend und sprang aus seinem Bett. Er packte sich seinen Phönix und setzte sich mit ihm auf sein Bett. Das magische Tier wehrte sich gegen den Griff, doch Harry ließ die Befreiung nicht zu.

»Was soll das?!«, zischte er sauer.

°Dieser Mistkerl wollte dich fressen!°

»Wie kommst du darauf?«, wollte der junge Mann verblüfft wissen.

°Na er hatte seinen Mund schon auf deinem und er lag fast auf dir!°«, antwortete der Phönix, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment verblüfft an, bevor er zu lachen begann. Als er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er nur noch grinste, setzte er zu einer Erklärung an. »Ryo, mein Lieber, Tom wollte mich nicht fressen. Was er gemacht hat, war... nun ja, ganz natürlich. Man, du hast noch viel zu lernen. Geh bitte zu Ping zurück. Wir reden später.« Der Vogel nickte, warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf Tom, bevor er aus dem Zimmer flog und die Tür mit einem Magiestoß wieder schloss. Dabei nahm er sich vor, seinen Herrn nachher genau über diese Sache auszuquetschen.

Der schwarzhaarige Nymph wandte, nachdem Ryo die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, seinen Blick Tom zu. Dieser sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Neugierde an.

»Du kannst mit deinem Phönix reden?«, fragte er wie nebenbei und stand auf, um sich den unsichtbaren Staub von der Kleidung zu klopfen.

»Ähm...«, sagte Harry intelligent. Was sollte er sagen? Ja? Dann würde sein Gast sicher wissen wollen, woher er das konnte. Und durfte er das sagen? Oder eher, konnte er Tom vertrauen? Er kannte ihn eigentlich gar nicht. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie er mit Nachnamen hieß oder was er von Beruf war, geschweige denn auf welcher Seite er im Krieg stand. Vielleicht war er im Phönixorden, vielleicht stand er treu hinter dem Zaubereiminister. Und Harry durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben. Er machte hier ja schließlich keinen Urlaub.

»Geht dich nichts an«, antwortete er also schließlich.

»Ach, schon wieder nicht?«, seufzte Tom und setzte sich neben den Kleineren auf die Bettkante.

»Ja«, gab dieser knapp zurück.

»Okay, wie du willst... Woher hast du eigentlich diesen Eisphö–... BEI SLYTHERIN!« Erschrocken sprang der Dunkle Lord auf und starrte den Wecker an, der auf dem Nachttisch stand.

»Was ist los?«

»Ich muss gehen. Arbeit ruft. Oh man, ich bin schon eine Stunde zu spät dran!« Tom beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf den Mund, bevor er zur Tür eilte. »Ich komm bald wieder vorbei! Bye, Süßer!«

Der Nymph sah dem schwarzhaarigen, gut aussehendem Mann schweigend nach, ehe er sich mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten fallen ließ. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht oder musste Tom wirklich zur Arbeit? Vielleicht hatte er ihn mit seinem Schweigen verärgert... Andererseits schien Tom nicht der Typ für solche Ausreden zu sein.

/Bei Merlin, was denk ich überhaupt darüber nach?, murrte er innerlich und ging zum Schreibtisch, wo er einen Block und einen Bleistift zu sich zog, ehe er zu zeichnen begann. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er einen sanft lächelnden Tom zeichnete.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Fünfzehn Minuten später, bei Tom±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Leicht keuchend strich Voldemort seine tiefschwarze Robe glatt und legte über sein Gesicht eine Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit. Kurz überprüfte er, ob sein Zauberstab an seinem Arm befestigt war – was völlig überflüssig war, da er den Stab selbst im Schlaf dort trug. Dann stieß er mit einem Magiestoß die schwere, große Flügeltür auf und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes in den schwarzen Thronsaal, der durch hunderte von Kerzen beleuchtet war. Die schweren Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren zugezogen worden. Die Todesser, die die gesamte Halle ausfüllten, machten in der Mitte so schnell wie sie konnten Platz und knieten sich auf den Boden. Ihre Nasen berührten fast den Boden.

Tom schritt zu dem Thron, der auf einer Erhöhung stand, und setzte sich elegant. Eine große Schlange kam auf ihn zu und schlängelte sich um die Rückenlehne. Der Dunkle Lord sah seine Todesser, die sich langsam wieder erhoben und ihn vorsichtig anblickten, ausdruckslos an.

:Kaum zu glauben, dass Eure Lordschaft sich auch mal dazu herab lässt, seine Untergebenen mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren, zischelte Nagini sauer.

:Halt den Mund, gab Tom zurück.

:Darf man fragen, warum du so spät dran bist? Die Versammlung hat vor eineinhalb Stunden angefangen! Du lässt die Todesser fünf Minuten unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch leiden, wenn sie auch nur eine Minute zu spät kommen und du selbst verspätest dich um neunzig Minuten!:

:Ich sagte, halt den Mund!:

:Hat deine Verspätung mit einem gewissen Harry zu tun?:

:Wie bitte?, zischte Tom und drehte seinen Kopf, um Nagini in die Schlangenaugen sehen zu können. :Wie kommst du auf einen Harry?:

:Wusstest du, dass du im Schlaf sprichst, wenn dein Traum... nun, nicht jugendfrei ist?:

:Red keinen Mist, Nagini!:

Wenn es eine Schlange konnte, so räusperte sich Voldemorts beste und treueste Beraterin. :_Oh Harry... ah, du bist so eng... so geil... _Soll ich weiter machen?:

Hätte der Dunkle Lord nicht so eine große Selbstbeherrschung, wäre er rot geworden. Aber den Gründern sei Dank musste ein Dunkler Lord Selbstbeherrschung haben, sonst wäre er schneller tot, als er '_Avada Kedavra'_ hätte sagen können.

:Ist ja schon gut. Wir reden nachher darüber, knurrte Tom und schwenkte seine roten Augen zu den Todessern, die langsam nervös wurden. Ein besonders dummer und törichter Mann trat vor und verbeugte sich kurz vor Voldemort. Dieser erkannt schon an den Augen, dass er gleich einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprechen würde. Darin stand Neugierde geschrieben.

»Mylord, gab es ein Problem, dass Ihr so spät gekommen seid? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht.«

Gelangweilt zückte Tom seinen Zauberstab. »_Crucio_!« Der Todesser schrie vor Schmerzen auf und sank sofort auf den Boden, wo er sich wand. Nach einigen Minuten löste der Dunkle Lord den Zauber.

»Wenn ihr eins nicht zu tun habt, dann euch um mich zu _sorgen_. Im Gegensatz zu euch, kann ich mich verteidigen. Und ob es ein Problem gab, hat euch nicht zu interessieren. Wenn ihr es wissen sollt, werde ich es sagen. Verstanden?!«

»Ja, Mylord«, kam es sofort aus allen Richtungen, außer von seiner Rückseite, zurück.

»Gut. Nun, wie sieht es mit Berichten aus?« Niemand trat vor. Innerlich stöhnte Tom auf. War er denn nur von Feiglingen umgeben? Denn schon an dieser Reaktion konnte er erkennen, dass es wenig, wenn nicht sogar nichts, positives gab. Rubinrote Augen, deren Pupillen die einer Schlange waren, schweiften durch den Saal, suchten sich jemanden, der anfangen sollte.

Sollte er sich zuerst die Ergebnisse der Väter und Mütter antun, die ihre Söhne und Töchter zum Todesserberuf überreden sollten oder sollte er sich gleich nach den Raubzügen erkundigen, die er seinen Untergebenen aufgetragen hatte? Schließlich entschied er sich dazu, zuerst das Harmlose hören zu wollen. So sehr er es auch mochte, den Menschen und magischen Geschöpfen im Raum zu zeigen, dass er ihr Lord war, manchmal musste man Opfer bringen und in diesem Fall bestand dieses Opfer daraus, möglichst wenig zu töten. Er brauchte sie sicher noch.

»Rosier!«, bestimmte Voldemort. Ein Mann trat vor ihn und verbeugte sich. Wie alle anderen Todesser hatte auch er eine schwarze Robe und eine weiße Maske an.

»Mylord«, begann er. »Mein Sohn, Evan, ist bereits sehr erpicht darauf, Todesser zu werden. Ihr wisst, er ist im sechsten Schuljahr. Wenn mir die Frage erlaubt ist, Mylord... wann wird er das Dunkle Mal erhalten?«

»Sobald er aus der Schule ist. Dolohow, komm vor!« Und weiter ging das nervige Geschwätz, dass Tom so sehr an seine eigene Entscheidung zweifeln ließ. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn im Moment herzlich wenig, ob andere dazu bereit waren, Todesser zu werden. Sein Interesse lag in London, um genau zu sein: In der Flowerstreet zweiundfünfzig, oberstes Stockwerk, linke Wohnung. Voldemort beschloss, in Zukunft diese Aussagen an Cygnus weiter zu geben, der das alles aufschreiben sollte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit tippte Nagini ihren Herrn an und holte ihn somit in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Auch wenn man es dem Dunklen Lord absolut nicht ansehen konnte, so wusste sie, dass er gedanklich sehr weit weg gewesen war. Doch nun sahen alle ihren Lord an, da niemand mehr etwas über neue Todesser zu berichten hatte.

»Malfoy!«, sagte Tom nach einer kurzen Pause. Er hatte sich erst mal überlegen müssen, was jetzt anstand und wen er aufrufen sollte. Schließlich hatte er sich für den wichtigsten Raubzug entschieden. Abraxas trat vor und verbeugte sich.

»Pierre Boggin, Sabrine King, Peter Bagnold, Lawrence Gosan und Roger Crawford sind tot, Mylord.«

»Und sonst?«

»Niemand, Mylord. Die Todesseranwärter lassen sich ziemlich viel Zeit. Nur einer hat sich gleich daran gemacht, wenn man der Zeitung glauben darf. Aber er...«

»Sei still!«, unterbrach ihn Voldemort wütend. Er stand auf und ging bedrohlich auf den Malfoy zu. »Crawford, Gosan, Bagnold, King und Boggin sind nicht sehr wichtig, Malfoy. Ich will wissen, ob Quintus Turner tot ist!«

»Quintus Turner? Nein, Mylord, ich denke nicht. Der Zuständliche hat mir noch keinen Brief geschickt, so wie er es eigentlich sollte. Entweder hat er bisher einfach noch keinen geschrieben, weil er vielleicht keine Zeit hatte, oder er hat Turner noch nicht getötet. Jedenfalls stand es nicht in den Zeitungen, so wie die Todesfälle der anderen fünf«, erklärte Abraxas.

Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich zu den versammelten Todessern um. »Und wem hast du diesen Auftrag gegeben?« Aufmerksame, rote Augen schweiften über die Anwesenden, um möglichst schnell den Verantwortlichen zur Sau machen zu können.

»Ähm, Mylord... Der Zuständliche ist nicht da. Es war einer der neuen Todesser, denen Ihr noch das Mal geben müsst.«

Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, drehte sich Tom zu Abraxas um. Als dieser in die brennenden Rubine sah wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

»Du hast einem Anfänger diesen Auftrag gegeben, Malfoy?«, zischte Tom. »_Einem Anfänger?!_«

»Nun... J-Ja, Mylord.«

»_CRUCIO_!« Während Tom stinksauer zu seinem Thron zurück marschierte, wälzte sich Abraxas schreiend auf dem Boden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Voldemort den Fluch gelöst hatte. Er drehte sich mit funkelnden Augen zu dem Mann um, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte, aufzustehen. Der Fluch war härter gewesen als gewöhnlich. »Du wirst zu Turner gehn. Und wenn du dabei drauf gehst, du wirst diesen alten Mann töten. Wage es ja nicht, ohne ein positives Ergebnis zurück zu kehren.«

»N-Natürlich, Mylord«, nickte der Malfoy. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, in denen man nur das gelegentliche Zischeln Naginis hörte.

»_JETZT_!«, brüllte Tom. Verschreckt nickte Abraxas ein weiteres Mal und eilte aus der Halle. Als sich die schweren Türen geschlossen hatten, wandte sich Voldemort wieder den schweigsamen Todessern zu. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keinen Nerv für negative Ergebnisse. Auch wenn er sich mit dem Foltern abreagieren konnte, im Moment war er _zu_ genervt. Und er brauchte die Todesser noch.

»Verschwindet.« Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, da war er auch schon allein mit Nagini im Raum.


	7. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Ein Unglück kommt selten allein**

Abraxas Malfoy fürchtete um sein Leben. Er hatte seinen Lord seit dem Schlamassel, den die niedrigen Todesser einmal in einer Muggelsiedlung veranstaltet hatten – wobei das ganze Dorf gebrannt hatte –, nicht mehr so stinksauer gesehen. Und _das_ sollte was heißen.

Generell hatte er schon lange keinen Cruciatus mehr abbekommen und erst recht keinen so starken. Er war sich der Tatsache völlig bewusst, dass er den Fluch nur ein paar Minuten auferlegt bekommen hatte, weil sein Meister ihn noch für diesen Auftrag gebraucht hatte. Und diesen Auftrag war er gerade dabei auszuführen. Allerdings gab es ein Problem... er fand das Haus nicht. Hier war nichts, mal abgesehen von dem Wald und dem langen Weg, der zu irgendeinem Muggeldorf führte.

»Bei den großen Schwarzmagiern, ich bin sowas von am Arsch...«, murmelte Abraxas niedergeschlagen. Er drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis, bevor er aufgab. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, einfach abzuhauen und sich in einem kleinen Land ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Allerdings verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Er war kein Feigling, er besaß Stolz und er war Lord Voldemort loyal. Auch wenn dieser ihn höchstwahrscheinlich töten würde.

Abraxas straffte seine Schultern. Er war ein Malfoy. Und Malfoys besaßen keine Angst. Malfoys waren intelligent, wunderschön, gerissen, reich, standen über allen außer Lord Voldemort und hatten außerdem das Glück, dass sie mutig wie die stinkenden Gryffindors waren. Der Blonde nickte sich selbst aufmunternd zu, bevor er apparierte.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Einige Minuten zuvor, bei Harry±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Der Zeitreisende gab Ryo den Brief, den er gerade für Abraxas Malfoy geschrieben hatte. Immerhin waren seine Opfer schon lange tot, das konnte er den arroganten Schnösel ruhig wissen lassen. So stieg er vielleicht schneller in Voldies Reihen nach oben, wenn er auch weiterhin zuverlässig und schnell sein würde.

»Warte, bis Malfoy ein Brief zurück schreibt, in Ordnung? Und pass auf dich auf«, sagte Harry zu dem Eisphönix. Dieser sah ihn leicht genervt an.

°Passt schon, Harry. Ich bin bald wieder da. Kannst du bis dahin Ping dazu bringen, mir was Feines zu kochen? Danke!° Damit verschwand die magische Kreatur in einem kleinen Schneesturm. Der Nymph seufzte und ging in die Küche. Ausnahmsweise konnte er seinem eisigen Freund ja einen Gefallen tun. Es rührte ihn, dass Ryo sich so um ihn sorgte. Denn das hatte er erkennen können, als er Tom von sich runter gerissen hatte – wobei er diese Tatsache auch irgendwie verfluchte.

»Ping? Würdest du etwas kochen?«, fragte der Schwarzhaarige, als er in die Küche trat.

»Natürlich, Harry!«, strahlte die Hauselfe glücklich und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Harry nahm sich einen Korb Erdbeeren, schnitt die Folie auf und wusch die Früchte, bevor er das Grüne abschnitt.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Zur selben Zeit, bei Tom±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Genervt starrte der Dunkle Lord einen seiner Todesser an. Er stand in seiner Schlangenillusion in der Eingangshalle seines Manors und vor ihm kniete besagter Todesser. Name: Igor Karkaroff. Aber das war unwichtig. Doch genauso unwichtig fand er das Balg, das ängstlich hinter Karkaroff auf dem kalten Boden saß und wimmerte, während drei weitere Todesser mit ihren Zauberstäben auf ihn zielten.

»Warum bringst du mir dieses Kind, Igor?«, knurrte Tom wütend. Der Junge war kaum älter als vierzehn, höchstens fünfzehn. Er hatte strohblondes, schulterlanges Haar und viele Sommersprossen. Sein Körperbau war mager und sein Gesicht war schmal. Er musste um die einhundertfünfzig Zentimeter groß sein. Die mit Tränen verschleierten Augen waren hellblau.

»Mylord, dieser Bengel ist der Sohn von einem hoch angesehenen Ministeriumsbeamten! Ich dachte, dass wir ihn mit dem Burschen erpressen können«, sagte Igor aufgeregt. Tom lief langsam um ihn herum und kniete sich vor den sitzenden Jungen, der zitternd auf den Boden starrte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn unter das Kinn des Kindes, wodurch er erfolgreich das Gesicht nach oben drücken konnte, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

»Ich bezweifle, dass du gedacht hast, Igor«, sagte er nebenbei zu seinem Todesser. Auch wenn er nicht hinsah, konnte er regelrecht spüren, wie sich der Schwarzmagier anspannte. Der Dunkle Lord stand auf und drehte sich um. »Denn wenn du gedacht hättest, wäre dir eingefallen, dass ich keine kleinen Ministeriumsbeamte mit einem _Kind_ erpresse!«

»A-Aber M-Mylord... Sein V-Vater ist der Chef der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung!«, sagte Igor schnell, flehte heimlich darum, keinen Unverzeihlichen ab zu bekommen.

»Und wenn sein Vater der Zaubereiminister persönlich wäre, ich benutze keine Kinder um Leute zu erpressen!« Voldemort beugte sich runter und funkelte Karkaroff wütend an. Er konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, dem Mann einen Fluch aufzuhalsen. »Das habe ich nicht nötig! Hast du das verstanden, Igor?«

»J-Ja, Mylord«, nickte der Todesser und senkte seinen Kopf. Igor war nicht ganz dumm, er wusste, dass wenn er jetzt ein falsches Wort sagte, es vielleicht sein letztes sein könnte.

»Das will ich doch hoffen. Und ihr«, wandte sich Tom an die drei Todesser, die immer noch mit ihren Stäben auf den Jungen zeigten, der langsam zu hoffen begann, ohne weitere Schmerzen und vor allem lebend hier raus zu kommen. »Bringt den Jungen...«

»Mylord«, unterbrach Abraxas, der gerade in die Eingangshalle appariert war. Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn leicht überrascht an.

»Du warst ja ziemlich schnell. Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Wo ist die Leiche des Alten?«, wollte Tom wissen und überging, dass der Malfoy ihn unterbrochen hatte. Selbst Dunkle Lords drückten bei ihren besten Untergebenen mal ein Auge zu.

»Nun...«, druckste Abraxas völlig untypisch für einen Malfoy herum. Toms rubinrote Augen verdunkelten sich.

»Ja?«, hackte er lauernd nach.

Der Blondschopf holte unbemerkt tief Luft, bevor er sich sammelte und sich selbst versicherte, dass der Lord ihn nicht umbringen würde. Das allerdings klappte nicht so, wie er es wollte. Die Angst blieb. »Mylord, es gab weder ein Haus, noch eine Hütte.«

»Tatsächlich?«, lächelte der Dunkle Lord sanft. Doch genau das jagte den Anwesenden kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass Lord Voldemort _niemals_ sanft lächelte. Zumindest hatten sie es noch nie gesehen. Tom ging wie eine Raubkatze auf Abraxas zu. »Glaubst du etwa, dass ich falsche Informationen an dich weiter gegeben habe oder dass _mir_ ein _Fehler_ unterlaufen ist?«

»Natürlich nicht, Mylord!«, beteuerte der Malfoy schnell.

»Mein lieber Abraxas, ich...« Tom brach ab, als ein Schneesturm, der ihm ungefähr so hoch reichte wie Harrys Kopf, aus dem Boden schoss. Erstaunte Augenpaare sahen dabei zu, wie sich der Schnee langsam verzog und ein eisblauer Phönix mit den Flügeln schlug, um auf einer Stelle zu bleiben. Nach einer kurzen Musterung war sich der Rotäugige absolut sicher, dass es sich dabei um Ryo handelte. Er war froh, dass er die Illusion auf sich hatte. Schließlich konnte der Vogel mit Harry reden und er war nicht scharf darauf, dass der Kleine wusste, wer er war. Das würde seinen Plan über Bord werfen.

Ryo trällerte erfreut und streckte Abraxas seine Klauen entgegen, in denen er die Pergamentrolle seines Herrn hielt. Dennoch traute er sich nicht, auf Abraxas' Schulter Platz zu nehmen. Phönixe waren immerhin nicht irgendwelche Posteulen, die jedem für ein paar Eulenkekse zärtlich in die Finger kniffen. Oh nein, Phönixe waren von Grund auf stolz und gehörten nur ihrem Herrn. Und Ryo hatte Harry als eben diesen akzeptiert.

Mit vor Nervosität zitternden Fingern nahm der Blonde den Brief entgegen und beobachtete Ryo dabei. Doch als er die Pergamentrolle in seiner Hand hielt, flog der Eisphönix zum Geländer der großen Treppe und ließ sich darauf nieder, wartete scheinbar auf etwas. Nach einem Blick auf den Dunklen Lord, welcher ihn mit einem Blick aufforderte, das Pergament zu entrollen, tat Abraxas das auch. Seine silbergrauen Augen huschten hoffend, seinem Lord eine positive Nachricht zu überbringen – wobei er nicht wusste, wie das gehen sollte, da er ja nicht einmal wusste wer einen Eisphönix besaß –, über das Papier.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_ich denke, Sie wissen, dass ich den Auftrag zur Zufriedenheit des Dunklen Lords ausführen konnte. Die meisten der Toten standen ja bereits im Tagespropheten, sowie auch in der Muggelzeitung. Wenn Sie schon wissen, wann der Lord Zeit hat, mich seiner anzunehmen, dann schreiben Sie bitte einen Brief und übergeben Sie ihn meinem Phönix. Im Übrigen heißt er Ryo. Nur, falls Sie ihn vom Essen weg locken müssen. Wenn Sie den Zeitpunkt noch nicht wissen, dann sagen Sie Ryo, dass er zu mir zurück kommen kann._

_H. Shorai_

Abraxas seufzte erleichtert auf. Das war doch mal eine gute Nachricht. Er sah zu seinem Lord, der, wenn er es nicht besser wissen würde, neugierig aussah. Aber er wusste es ja besser.

»Der Brief ist von dem Anwärter, dem ich die Aufträge übertragen habe, Mylord. Er sagte, dass er die Aufträge erledigt hat, darunter muss auch Quintus Turner gewesen sein.«

»Geh ich richtig der Annahme, dass Harry Shorai dieser Anwärter ist?«

»Ähm, ja«, gab der Blonde verblüfft zu. »Woher wisst Ihr das?«

»Unwichtig. Hey, Phönix«, wandte sich Tom an das eisblaue Geschöpf. Dieser sah ihn misstrauisch an. »Bring deinen Herrn hier her.«

Kurz starrten scharlachrote Augen in rubinrote, bevor der Vogel kurz den Kopf neigte und schließlich in dem bekannten Schneesturm verschwand.

--

Harry sah Ryo mit schief gelegtem Kopf an, als dieser plötzlich in der Küche erschien und auf einer Stuhllehne Platz nahm. Nebenbei steckte sich der junge Mann eine Erdbeere in den Mund und kaute sie genüsslich.

»Du warst schnell. Kein Brief von Malfoy?«, informierte sich der Nymph.

°Nein. Ich habe ihm den Brief übergeben, er hat mit einem großen Mann, der Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schlange hatte, geredet und der Schlangenmann hat mir dann gesagt, dass ich dich holen soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Falle oder so ist. Willst du gehen oder nicht?°

»Ein Mann, der einer Schlange ähnlich sah?«, hackte Harry erstaunt nach. Das klang doch stark nach Voldie. Der Schwarzhaarige steckte sich noch schnell eine Erdbeere in den Mund, stolperte dann in sein Schlafzimmer und öffnete den Schrank. Dann zog er sich eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd an, ehe er auch noch eine schwarze Robe überwarf. Anschließend eilte er in den Flur, wo er in seine Stiefel schlüpfte, bevor er wieder in die Küche stürmte. Dort schnappte Ryo gerade nach einer Erdbeere, die ihm Ping entgegen hielt.

»Komm, Ryo. Wir sollten den Schlangenmann nicht warten lassen«, sagte Harry und legte eine Hand auf den Rücken des Eisphönix. Keine Sekunde später verschwanden sie in einem Schneesturm.

--

Vor Voldemort, Malfoy und fünf weiteren Männern tauchten sie wieder auf. Der Dunkle Lord, der gerade seinen Männern Anweisungen geben wollte, drehte sich um, als er die leichte Kühle spürte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Mann unterbrochen hatte, bevor dieser überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Dennoch starrte er ohne Angst offen in das weiße Gesicht mit den Schlitzen, die als Nase dienten, den roten Augen, die ihn schon immer fasziniert und wegen ihrer Kälte gleichzeitig abgestoßen hatten, und den dünnen Lippen, die man beinahe übersah. Er sah dem Voldemort, den er aus seiner Zeit kannte, so ähnlich, dass es ihm vorkam nie eine Zeitreise gemacht zu haben. Harry war in diesem Moment mehr als nur froh, dass die Verbindung nicht mehr bestand und er keine Schmerzen empfand.

Trotzdem war es mehr als nur ungewohnt, dem Mann bald zu dienen, der seine Eltern ermordet hatte. Oder sie ermorden würde, wenn er selbst nicht eingriff, was er aber vor hatte zu tun. Harry suchte in seinem Inneren eine Art Abscheu oder Hass für sein Gegenüber. Doch alles, was er fand, war Respekt und Bedauern, dass er so geworden war, wie er war.

Der Respekt war dafür, dass er nicht aufgab und auch niemals aufgeben würde, um seine Ziele und das so vieler magischen Wesen und Schwarzmagiern zu erreichen. Das Bedauern hingegen war dafür, dass die magische Gesellschaft und selbst die Muggel Voldemort – oder Tom Riddle, wie auch immer – so gefühllos geformt hatten. Aber was sollte man auch erwarten. Er war in einem Muggelwaisenhaus – in dem sich die Angestellten nicht groß um die Kinder kümmerten – aufgewachsen. Und dann war er in die Zauberwelt – die ihm, sobald er und sein Charme sich umdrehten, mit Misstrauen und Neid gegenüber trat, weil er genial und obendrauf ein Slytherin war – gegangen. Auch nicht viel besser als davor.

»Harry Shorai, nehme ich an?«, holte die zischelnde Stimme Lord Voldemorts Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

»Ja«, nickte der junge Mann. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sein Stolz verbot ihm, nieder zu knien und den Kopf zu senken. Sicher, er hatte sich schon darauf vorbereitet, aber scheinbar konnte er es doch nicht. Er spürte, wie er kurz davor war, in das alte Muster zu fallen. Und das bestand leider daraus spöttisch, frech, respektlos und stur gegenüber dem Schlangenmann zu sein.

»Geh gefällig auf die Knie!«, zischte Malfoy ihm zu. Harry hob die Hand und streichelte Ryos Gefieder, der inzwischen auf seiner Schulter saß.

»Nicht doch«, warf Voldemort ein und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er musterte Harry von oben bis unten. Doch alles, seine Augen und sein Gesicht, blieben ausdruckslos. »Mr. Shorai trägt nicht das Dunkle Mal. Er muss nicht auf die Knie, wenn er es nicht will. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.«

Harry schwieg. Es erschien ihm als das Beste, bevor er noch etwas Dummes sagte. Seine Augen wanderten durch den riesigen Raum, den er als Eingangshalle enttarnte. Entgegen seinen Erwartungen war alles hell und gemütlich. Doch eine seiner Erwartungen war richtig. Alles sah edel aus und einem Erben der Hogwartsgründer würdig. Schließlich blieben die hellen Smaragde auf einem Jungen liegen, der auf dem Boden saß, ängstlich zitterte und seine Augen krampfhaft zusammen kniff.

»Crouch!«, rutschte es Harry raus. Er wurde erstaunt angesehen und seine Augen fanden noch eine Person, die er kannte. Allerdings konnte er sich dieses Mal zurück halten. Igor Karkaroff.

»Woher kennen Sie den Jungen, Mr. Shorai?«, fragte Voldemort misstrauisch.

»Ich kenne seinen Vater, Lord Voldemort«, antwortete Harry nach einiger Zeit. Er könnte sich die Zunge abschneiden. Das war unklug gewesen. Er sah in hellblaue Augen, die ihn hoffnungsvoll und bittend ansahen. Trotz der Abneigung, die er Bartemius Crouch Junior entgegen brachte, empfand er Mitleid. War das der Moment, in dem der junge Crouch Voldemort beigetreten war?

»Wie das?«, wollte Abraxas voller Misstrauen wissen. »Sie kommen doch aus Japan, woher kennen Sie dann den Vater des Bengels?«

»Ich bin ihm einmal begegnet, Mr. Malfoy. Inzwischen bin ich ja schon neunzehn Tage in England.« Diese Ausrede brachte ihm nicht viel, im Gegenteil, das Misstrauen wuchs. Er wunderte sich ohnehin schon, warum kein Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet war.

»Das klären wir später«, warf der Dunkle Lord ein. »Im Moment interessiert mich eher, was mit Quintus Turner passiert ist.«

»Sie meinen den alten Mann, der in einer Hütte gewohnt hat, die man ihm Dunkeln nur schwer finden kann?«

»Genau den. Da Sie in der Vergangenheitsform von ihm reden, nehme ich an, dass er tot ist?«

»Ja. Allerdings war nicht ich es, der ihn ermordet hat.«

»Wer dann?«

»Das Alter, denke ich.«

»Das Alter?«, echote Tom verblüfft und starrte den jungen Mann, völlig untypisch für seine Verhältnisse, an. Er sah in die wunderschönen Augen, erkannte jedoch keine Lüge in ihnen. Dennoch konnte er das nicht glauben. Quintus Turner konnte nicht einfach so abkratzen. Tom hatte ein Jahr in die Recherchen gesteckt und er wusste mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass dieser Mann nicht wegen dem _Alter_ sterben konnte. Außer... Bei den Gründern, daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Das würde ihn vermutlich ein weiteres Jahr kosten, bevor er endlich das Buch in seinen Händen halten konnte.

»Ja, Lord Voldemort. Er war vermutlich schon seit ein paar Tagen tot, genau kann ich es aber nicht sagen.«

»Abraxas, geh in mein Arbeitszimmer und warte dort. Mr. Shorai und ich sind bald wieder da.« Damit ergriff Tom Harrys Arm, ehe sie beide mit einem Plopp verschwanden. Einen Augenblick später tauchten sie wieder dort auf, wo Harry die Hütte entdeckt hatte. Er sah sich nach der Bruchbude um, konnte sie aber nicht finden. Wie konnte das sein? Vor drei Tagen hatte er sie gefunden, doch jetzt, wo es noch hell war, fand er sie nicht. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass sie an dem Plätzchen stehen musste, an der seine hellen Smaragde festklebten.

»Wo ist die Hütte?«, verlangte Voldemort zu wissen, welcher neben ihn stand und ihn nun ansah.

»Eigentlich dort«, antwortete der Nymph und zeigte etwas nach rechts, jedoch nah am Waldrand. »Ich versteh das nicht. Vor drei Tagen war sie noch da gewesen.«

Tom lief zu der Stelle, auf die Harry gedeutet hatte und sah sich genauer um. Er konnte nichts entdecken, außer Bäume, Gras und einen Eisenring. Er stockte. Ein Eisenring? Hoffend trat er näher und bückte sich, bevor er an dem Ring zog. Dabei zog er ein quadratisches Stück der Erde mit, zumindest sah es so aus. Dann bemerkte er, dass es eine Öffnung gab und durch diese konnte er auch nach unten sehen.

»Ich hätte daran denken müssen«, gab Harry trocken von sich. Tom sah über seine Schulter nach oben und entdeckte den Nymph, der über ihm gebeugt ihn das Loch sah.

»Anscheinend kennen Sie diesen Eingang.«

»Ja, aber nur wenn auch eine Hütte oben drauf steht. Und die fehlt ja, warum auch immer.«

»Dann sehen wir uns mal unten um«, murmelte der Dunkle Lord, fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab und sprang durch das Loch, nachdem er nichts Beunruhigendes feststellen konnte. Harry folgte ihm ohne zu zögern.

Es sah alles so aus, wie Harry es verlassen hatte. Nun ja, zumindest fast.

»Warum fehlt hier alles?«, rief der Nymph aus und ging mit schnellen Schritten in die Mitte des Raumes, wo er sich im Kreis drehte. Hier waren keine Artefakte, keine Accessoires und nicht einmal ein Bild hing an der Wand. Alles war kahl.

»Hier war mal was?«, hackte Voldemort nach und sah sich um, konnte aber nichts außer den Fackeln, die er erst entzündet hatte, erkennen.

»Ja. Schwerter, Dolche, Ringe, Armbänder, Steine, eben alles Mögliche. Dort waren Bücherregale und da ein Schreibtisch.« Harry zeigte bei seiner Erklärung an die gemeinten Stellen, bevor er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er völlig verwirrt war. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass das Ganze hier auch etwas mit seinem Tattoo, das sich freundlicherweise auf seinem Rücken ausgebreitet hatte, zu tun hatte.

»Gehen wir weiter«, sagte Tom und öffnete die Tür, die in die Küche führte. Doch auch dieser war leer, selbst der Kühlschrank fehlte. Das Bad war ebenfalls ausgeräumt wurden. Tom öffnete die letzte Tür und rümpfte seine Nase, als er auch hier alles verlassen vor fand. Nicht einmal eine lächerliche Socke war vorhanden, ebenso wenig Möbel.

»Was ist hier passiert?«, murmelte Harry und lehnte sich seufzend an den Türrahmen, während er nachdachte.

»Das wüsste ich auch gern«, sagte Tom und starrte Harry an.

»Sie glauben...? Ich hab damit nichts zu tun!«, wehrte sich der Schwarzhaarige empört. Der Dunkle Lord sagte dazu nichts. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, fand aber nichts, weshalb er an Harry vorbei zum Ausgang lief. Der Junge folgte ihm leise und äußerst bunt fluchend.

--

Als Harry und Voldemort wieder in der Eingangshalle des Manors ankamen, herrschte zwischen ihnen eisiges Schweigen. Der Nymph wusste, dass er ziemlich tief in der Scheiße saß. Es wundert ihn sowieso schon stark, dass er noch keinen Crucio abbekommen hatte. Nicht, dass er sich nicht darüber freute. Das tat er.

»Mylord! Was sollen wir mit dem Jungen machen?«, fragte ein Todesser, der gerade von der Treppe aufsprang und sich kurz verbeugte, während er auf den zitternden Bartemius Crouch zeigte. Es waren auch noch die anderen drei Männer da.

»Er ist immer noch da? Bei Slytherin, bringt ihn endlich hier weg! Am besten in die Winkelgasse oder vor den Tropfenen Kessel. Und zwar lebend«, knurrte Tom. Hastig nickten die Todesser, schnappten sich den Jungen und apparierten. Tom drehte sich zu Harry um und bemerkte, dass dessen Eisphönix sich auf seine Schulter gesetzt hatte und sich streicheln ließ.

»Komm mit.« Verwundert folgte Harry dem schlangenähnlichen Mann und stellte im Stillen fest, dass Voldie es anscheinend nicht gewohnt war einen lange zu siezen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie vor einer dunklen Eichentür an, die in ein Büro führte. Voldies Büro, wie Harry vermutete. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig die Einrichtung betrachtet hatte – und er musste zugeben, dass der Mann Geschmack hatte – setzte er sich auf einen der beiden Stühle, auf den Voldemort wortlos zeigte. Abraxas saß auf dem anderen und sah sie neugierig an.

»Nun, das war ein interessanter Ausflug«, sagte der Dunkle Lord, nachdem sich Harry gesetzt hatte. »Finden Sie nicht auch, Mr. Shorai?«

/Ah, jetzt sind wir wieder beim Siezen, ging es dem Nymph spöttisch durch den Kopf, bevor er antwortete. »Da bin ich ganz Ihrer Meinung, Lord Voldemort.«

Lange wurde Harry forschend angesehen, was Abraxas und ihn selbst unheimlich nervös machte. Schließlich nahm Voldemort eine Feder aus einem Federhalter, zog ein Tintenfass und ein Pergament zu sich, ehe er die Feder in die Tinte tunkte und sie auf dem Blatt ansetzte.

»Erzählen Sie doch mal, was Sie alles bei dem Ausfüllen Ihres Auftrags entdeckt haben«, forderte der Dunkle Lord ihn auf, während man das Kratzen der Feder hörte.

»Nicht viel«, zuckte Harry mit seinen Schultern. »Es waren sehr viele Waffen da und Accessoires, eine Küche, ein Bad, unbewegliche Bilder und in dem letzten Zimmer war ein Schlafzimmer. Nun ja, eigentlich war es eher eine Mischung aus Wohn- und Schlafzimmer, aber was soll's. Es standen zwei Betten und zwei Schränke in diesem Zimmer. In einem der Betten lag übrigens Quintus Turner. Er schien schon mehrere Tage tot zu sein.«

»Moment«, unterbrach Voldemort ihn und sah mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen auf. »Es gab _zwei_ Betten und _zwei_ Schränke?«

»Ja. In dem einen Schrank war ganz eindeutig Kleidung eines Mannes enthalten. Es waren altmodische Klamotten, also gehörten sie vermutlich Turner. In dem anderen Schrank waren die Kleidungsstile eher unterschiedlich. Sowohl von Frauen-, als auch Männerklamotten. Allerdings waren sie nicht so altmodisch«, erzählte der junge Mann. Nachdenklich lehnte sich Voldemort zurück und unterbrach somit das Schreiben. Er legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah zur Decke. Weder Abraxas, noch Harry hatten vor, ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

»Wirklich äußerst interessant«, murmelte der Dunkle Lord nach einiger Zeit, bevor er sich wieder gerade hinsetzte und seine rubinroten Augen Harry fixierten. »Sie haben nicht zufällig Bücher gesehen?«

»Oh«, sagte Harry und schlug sich mental gegen die Stirn. »Entschuldigung, die Bücher habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen. Es gab haufenweise, allerdings waren die meisten in Sprachen, von denen ich noch nie gehört habe. Oder sie handelten von magischen Wesen. Nur eines war... « Harry unterbrach sich selbst und beschloss, dass ein mentaler Schlag gegen die Stirn nicht mehr ausreichte. Ein Arschtritt war um tausend Meilen besser. Wie – _wie zum Teufel?!_ – konnte er sich so verplappern?

»Ja?«, hakte Voldemort lauernd nach.

Harry zögerte, bevor er schließlich seufzte. Es nützte nichts, jetzt noch den Mund zu halten. Er hatte schon zu viel gesagt, um Voldemorts Neugierde zu entfachen. Jetzt musste auch der Rest hinzu, wenn er nicht Schmerzen spüren wollte. Und selbst wenn er es darauf ankommen lassen würde, Voldemort kannte einige Möglichkeiten die Wahrheit aus den Leuten zu quetschen. Und wenn er mit Ryos Hilfe floh, hatte er sich selbst seine selbsterteilte Mission vergeigt. Er sollte _wirklich_ einmal nachdenken, bevor er den Mund öffnete.

»Eines der Bücher war auf Latein. Ich konnte es lesen, nein, eher konnte ich einen Blick reinwerfen. Ich war der Ansicht, dass ich zuerst die Aufträge erfüllen sollte, bevor ich mir das Buch näher ansehen konnte.«

»Um was handelte sich?«

Wieder zögerte Harry, bevor er schließlich doch antwortete: »Die Orte aller Städte, Dörfer und Lager der magischen Völker.«

»Von _allen_ magischen Völker?«, erkundigte sich Abraxas ungläubig. Harry nickte.

»Wo ist das Buch jetzt?«, wollte Voldemort ungeduldig wissen und stand so schnell auf, dass sein Schreibtischstuhl nach hinten rollte.

»In meinem Schrank, Lord Voldemort.«

»Und das sagst du erst jetzt?!«

/Wieder die Du-Form. Der Mann kann sich aber auch gar nicht entscheiden, grummelte Harry gedanklich. »Verzeiht.« Mehr sagte er nicht, was Voldemort auch gar nicht interessierte. Er fand es anscheinend besser, Harrys Arm in einem festen Griff zu umklammern und ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen.

»Bring mich zu dir! Abraxas, du kommst auch mit!«, befahl der Dunkle Lord. Harry reichte dem Malfoy seine freie Hand, die dieser nach kurzem Zögern ergriff, und sah danach bedeutungsvoll zu Ryo. Dieser verstand. Einen Moment später wurden sie von einem Schneesturm umhüllt und kamen im Wohnzimmer von Harrys Wohnung an. Seine Begleiter ließen ihn los, worauf er sich zu seiner Schlafzimmertür umdrehte.

»Folgen Sie mir. Das Buch ist im Schrank meines Schlafzi-« Ein lautes Geräusch, das dem Zersplittern eines großes Holzstücks gleichkam, ließ Harry in seiner Erklärung unterbrechen und zu dem Gang, der zum Flur führte, wirbeln. Kurz war er wie gelähmt, bevor er in den Flur und anschließend zur Wohnungstür stürmte. Ryo erhob sich dabei von seiner Schulter und landete auf der Lehne seines Sofas, während Harrys Gäste ihm folgten.

»Was zum Teufel...?«, hauchte der Nymph und starrte mit großen Augen auf das große Loch in seiner Wohnungstür, ehe er die Tür aufriss und die Treppen zur Haustür runter flog. Er setzte seine Luftmagie ein und sorgte dafür, dass ein Wind ihn blitzschnell nach unten trug, was ziemlich komisch aussehen musste. Er berührte ja nicht einmal den Boden. Dass er womöglich von seinen Nachbarn gesehen werden konnte, war ihm in diesem Moment mehr als nur schnuppe.

Als er unten ankam, bemerkte er sofort das Loch, dass auch in dieser Tür war. Zornig riss er das Holz fasst aus den Angeln und trat auf die Straße. Er sah nach links und nach rechts, doch er entdeckte niemanden.

»Verdammt!«, fluchte er leise und besah sich immer noch die leere Straße. Leise weiter fluchend ging er wieder in das Haus, sah sich kurz nach Beobachtern um, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte und das Holz reparierte. Hoffentlich war niemand seiner Nachbarn im Haus. Er war sich sicher, dass der Einbrecher absichtlich in seine Wohnung gekommen war und nicht weil er irgendeine Wohnung ausräumen wollte. Vielleicht war es jemand aus der Zauberwelt.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er langsam wieder die Treppen hoch stieg. Er sollte zuerst einmal herausfinden, ob Ping etwas davon wusste. Und ob etwas gestohlen wurde. Doch selbst wenn nicht, das ganze machte ihn fuchsteufelswild. Seine Nerven waren wegen Voldemort sowieso schon blank und dann kam so ein Einbruch. Das war echt nicht sein Tag. Harry stoppte mitten im Schritt – sein rechtes Bein schwebte somit in der Luft –, als er sich an seine Gäste erinnerte. Wieder das Fluchen aufnehmend, hastete er die Treppen hoch und seufzte oben angekommen erleichtert auf, als er Voldemort lässig am Rahmen der inzwischen wieder reparierten Tür und Abraxas verwirrt hinter ihm stehen sah.

»Und?«, erkundigte sich Voldemort und ging wieder in die Wohnung. Harry folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

»Ich habe niemand mehr gesehen.«

»Harry!«, rief Ping aus, die gerade aus der Küche kam und vorsichtig ein volles Schälchen Milch balancierte. »Ping wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr so schnell zurück seid. Oh, Ihr habt Gäste! Soll Ping etwas zu essen machen? Oder soll Ping Getränke servieren?«

»Durst? Hunger?«, wandte sich Harry an seine Begleiter, die beide verneinten. Dann sah er wieder zu seiner Hauselfe. »Für was ist die Milch?«

»Für ein Kätzchen, Sir.«

»Ein... Kätzchen...?«

»Ja, Sir.«

»Was für ein Kätzchen?«

»Vor zehn Minuten war ein kleines Kätzchen vor der Tür und hat miaut. Ping wollte dem Kätzchen etwas Gutes tun und hat sie rein gelassen und wollte ihr Milch bringen.« Ping sah beschämt auf den Boden. »Verzeiht, Harry. Ping hat nicht daran gedacht, dass Ihr etwas dagegen habt.« Sie schniefte herzzerreißend.

»Schon okay«, winkte Harry ab. »Hast du sonst noch jemanden rein gelassen?«

»Nein, Sir.«

»Und woher stammt das Loch in der Tür?«

Ping lehnte sich etwas nach rechts, um an Harrys Beine vorbei gucken zu können und sah die makellose Tür an. »Welches Loch, Sir?«

»Da war vorhin ein Loch! Hast du nicht diesen Krach gehört?«

»Nein, Sir«, schüttelte Ping wild ihren Kopf, sodass die Ohren nur so schlackerten. »Ping ist vorher ein Teller runter gefallen. Ping hat gedacht, dass der Lärm davon kam.«

Harry strich sich seufzend durch sein Haar und ging an Ping vorbei, zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Er musste in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Und er wollte dabei keinen Dunklen Lord im Nacken haben. Als Harry durch seine offene Tür sein Zimmer betrat, zog er wegen der Unordnung verwirrt seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Sie sind ein ziemlich unordentlicher Mensch«, merkte Abraxas an, als er hinter Voldemort in das Zimmer trat.

»Hn«, gab Harry nichtssagend von sich. »Ping! Warst du in meinem Schlafzimmer?«

»Nein, Sir«, beteuerte Ping, die so schnell gekommen war wie sie konnte. Immer noch das Milchschälchen in der Hand. Harry trat an seinen Schrank, der zwar offen war, jedoch anscheinend vorsichtig geöffnet worden war. Langsam war er wirklich mehr als nur verwirrt. Wer hatte so ein Interesse, seine Wohnungstür einzuschlagen und sein Schlafzimmer zu zerwühlen? Sich daran erinnernd, dass er ohne Voldemorts Anwesenheit darüber nachdenken sollte, suchte er in seinem Schrank nach dem Buch.

Tom und Abraxas zogen synchron eine ihrer Augenbrauen hoch, als sie beobachten konnten, wie Harry sich nach einiger Zeit auf die Knie sinken ließ und verzweifelt anfing seine Klamotten über seine Schulter zu schmeißen und sich in den Schrank zu lehnen.

»Verdammt, verdammt verdammt...«, murmelte Harry vor sich hin, während er seinen Schrank abtastete, Klamotten hinter sich ins Zimmer warf und langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig wurde. Konnte ein einzelner Mensch wirklich soviel Pech haben? Als so gut wie alle Kleidungsstücke in seinem Zimmer verteilt lagen, sah Harry schließlich ein, dass ihn sein Glück verlassen hatte. Langsam stand er auf und drehte sich um.

»Es ist weg.«

»Was soll das heißen 'es ist weg'?«, infromierte sich Voldemort mit eisiger Stimme.

»Das Buch ist weg. Ping, wo war diese Katze?«

»Im Wohnzimmer, Sir. Ich bin dann in die Küche, um Milch zu holen. Und jetzt ist sie weg.« Einige Zeit war es still, allerdings hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur sank. Vorsichtig linste er zu Voldemort und bemerkte, dass dieser seine Fäuste geballt hatte.

»Vielleicht war es ein Animagus«, vermutete Abraxas.

»Nein, das ist unmöglich. Auf meiner Wohnungstür liegt ein Zauber, der jeden verwandelten Animagus in seine menschliche Form zurück verwandelt. Ping hätte es gemerkt« schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

»Ist das so?«, fragte der Dunkle Lord mit noch eisiger Stimme und kam langsam näher. Der Nymph widerstand aufgrund der gefährlich funkelnden Rubine, zurück zu gehen. Da war sowieso sein Schrank.

»Ja, Lord Voldemort.«

»Und wer garantiert mir, dass das Buch nicht längst in Dumbledores Händen ist und du nur ein Spion bist?« Tom hoffte innerlich inständig, dass das nicht der Fall war. Er mochte Harry, hatte ihn schon gemocht, als er ihm das erste Mal in die smaragdgrünen Augen gesehen hatte. Er wollte den jungen Mann wirklich nicht foltern oder gar töten. Etwas in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, ansonsten hätte er inzwischen jeden erdenklichen schwarzmagischen Fluch angewandt.

»Nichts. Nur mein Wort«, erwiderte Harry und sah in die schlangenähnlichen Seelenspiegel. Oh ja, heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag.

»Das ist nicht sehr viel.«

»Ich weiß.«

Eine lange Zeit schwiegen sie und starrten sich einfach nur an, bis Tom schließlich wieder das Wort erhob. »Warum willst du Todesser werden? Sag mir den Grund, vielleicht glaube ich dir dann.«

»Ich will Sie unterstützen, weil ich ebenfalls möchte, dass die magischen Rassen genauso viel Rechte haben wie die Menschen. Und es scheint mir der einzige Weg zu sein, diese Rechte zu erhalten, indem ich ein Todesser werde. Glauben Sie mir, Lord Voldemort, ich möchte wirklich kein Dunkles Mal auf meinem Unterarm, aber das werde ich in Kauf nehmen. Ebenso, einem anderen Wesen zu dienen, obwohl das nun wirklich nicht sehr erstrebenswert ist und ich es hassen werde. Aber ich denke nun schon seit einem Jahr darüber nach und der einzige Grund, warum ich hier bin, ist, dass ich es satt habe, mein Wesen zu verstecken, zu verheimlichen.«

»Dir ist schon klar, dass die Bemerkung, dass du nicht gerne dienst und es hassen wirst, kein Pluspunkt ist?« Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass Voldie leicht grinste.

»Ich dachte, mit der Wahrheit würde ich am weitesten kommen«, zuckte Harry schief grinsend mit den Schultern.

»Hast du Veritaserum da?«, fragte Voldemort. Harry nickte und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er eine Schublade raus zog und unter ein paar Tränke eine Phiole mit klarer, durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit fischte. Anscheinend kam jetzt schon der Teil, in dem er unter Drogen aussagen musste. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er das irgendwann musste, aber doch nicht so bald. Nun, es war sowieso unwichtig. Ein Jahr war er noch immun gegen Veritaserum.

Er hatte vor einem Jahr in einer großen Magierbibliothek, nahe Bulgarien, ein überaus interessantes Buch gefunden, dass Salazar Slytherin persönlich geschrieben hatte. Durch die Hexenverbrennung, die nach dem Abschließen des Buches gekommen war, war es in Vergessenheit geraten und in die Bibliothek abgestellt worden.

Und da das Buch auf Parsel war und Nicht-Parselmünder diese Schrift nicht entschlüsseln konnten, ja gar nicht wussten, dass es überhaupt die Schlangensprache war, war es verstaubt zwischen Büchern der dunklen Künste liegen geblieben. Es war purer Zufall gewesen, dass Harry es gefunden hatte. Tatsächlich war es ihm auf den Kopf gefallen, als er einen Wälzer über Dämonen aus dem Regal gezogen hatte. Er hatte Wochen gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was dort geschrieben war.

Jedenfalls waren in dem Buch Tränke und Zauber gewesen, die es zu seiner Zeit – und sicherlich auch hier – gar nicht mehr gab. Leider hatte er nur einen Trank testen können – denjenigen, der ihn zwei Jahre gegen jegliche Art eines Wahrheitszaubers oder -trankes immun machte –, da schon bald die ganze Etage, in dem sein Hotelzimmer lag, in die Luft gesprengt worden war und das Buch gleich mit. Das hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er am besten keine Bank mehr ausraubte, in der hauptsächlich das Geld von verschiedenen Mafiosi gebunkert war.

Harry wurde durch ein Räuspern aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen, was ihn verlegen grinsen ließ, ehe er Voldemort das Fläschchen mit dem Veritaserum, das der Mann genau unter die Lupe nahm, daran roch und hin und her schwenkte, überreichte. Schließlich nickte er und deutete auf das Bett, wo Harry sich nieder ließ.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schluckte das Veritaserum und bemerkte schon nach kurzer Zeit, wie die Wirkung einsetzte. Auch wenn er ohne Probleme lügen konnte, er sah trotzdem so aus, als würde die Droge anschlagen. Selbst seine Stimme würde den perfekten Ton dafür annehmen. Hoch lebe Slytherin!

»Wie ist dein Name?«, fing Tom an.

»Harry Jamie Shorai«, antwortete Harry monoton.

»Bist du ein Spion von irgendjemand? Sei es Dumbledore oder das Ministerium.«

»Nein.«

»Willst du wirklich ein Todesser werden, weil du an den Rechten für magische Wesen interessiert bist?«

»Ja.«

»Warum?«

»Weil ich selbst größtenteils ein magisches Wesen bin.«

»Welches?«

»Ein viertel Waldnymphe, ein viertel Luftnymphe, ein viertel Wassernymphe und ein viertel Mensch.«

»Interessant...«, murmelte Tom. »Wo ist das Buch?«

»Ich weiß es nicht.«

»Weißt du noch etwas, was darin stand?«

»Das erste Mal habe ich nur einen kurzen Blick rein geworfen, weshalb ich nichts mehr davon weiß. Das zweite Mal hab ich gleich nach dem Aufschlagen des Buches Schmerzen und ein Tattoo auf den Rücken bekommen. Seitdem habe ich es im Schrank verstaut.«

»Aus welchem Land kommst du?«, warf Abraxas ein.

»Japan.«

»Hast du Kontakte zu Mitgliedern des Phönixordens oder dem Ministerium?«

»Nein.«

»Wie soll er auch die Mitglieder des Phönixordens kennen, wenn er kein Spion ist?«, fuhr Tom seinen Untergebenen genervt an, welcher, beinahe schon beschämt, schwieg.

»Würdest du dein Leben für den Dunklen Orden geben?«, fragte Voldemort nach kurzem Überlegen.

»Nein. Ich würde mein Leben für meine Ziele, für meine Familie und für meine Freunde geben.«

»Für deine Ziele?«

»Ja.«

»Egal was kommt?«

»Wenn ich fliehen kann, dann werde ich fliehen. Ansonsten, ja.«

»Hmpf... Feigling...«, murmelte Abraxas missmutig und verschränkte grimmig seine Arme. Tom warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

»Das hat nichts mit Feigheit zu tun«, ließ Harrys monotone Stimme Abraxas aufsehen. »Ich sehe es so: Wenn ich fliehe lebe ich länger, um zu kämpfen. Sind meine Chancen aussichtslos, werde ich auch nicht meine Zeit damit verschwenden einen Fluchtweg zu finden und das Beste aus der Situation machen.«

»Würdest du deine Familie oder deine Freunde für deine Ziele zurück lassen?«, erkundigte sich Tom neugierig und zog den Schreibtischstuhl zu sich, auf dem er sich dann nieder ließ.

»Niemals.«

»Vorhin sagtest du, dass du fliehen würdest, egal was kommt.«

»Familie und Freunde sind die Ausnahmen der Regel.«

Der Dunkle Lord nickte nur verstehend und überlegte, was er noch fragen könnte. Am liebsten würde er den Moment ausnützen und sich erkundigen, was Harry von ihm – als Tom – hielt. Aber das wäre dann doch zu offensichtlich.

Harry blinzelte und der glasige Blick verschwand, was Tom erst registrierte, als Abraxas sagte, dass die Wirkung des Wahrheitstranks vorbei war.

»Fein«, sagte der Dunkle Lord, klatschte in seine Hände und stand auf, bevor er den Stuhl dort hinstellte, von wo er ihn hatte. »Da die Loyalitätsfragen vorbei sind und du gut abgeschnitten hast, nehme ich doch einen Tee.« Dabei drehte er sich zu Ping um, die immer noch im Türrahmen stand und bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch unruhig auf der Stelle gezappelt war. Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Harry, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte, bevor sie zu Abraxas sah.

»Wollt Ihr auch einen, Sir?«

»Ja.«

»Ihr auch, Harry?«

»Ja, bitte.« Nachdem Ping in die Küche verschwunden war, drehte sich der Potter wieder zu seinen Gästen um. »Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer. Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt reden, Lord Voldemort. Dort lässt sich diese Tätigkeit am besten vollziehen.«


	8. Überraschende Erkenntnisse

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Überraschende Erkenntnisse**

Nachdem sie es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht und Ping ihnen den Tee gebracht hatte, herrschte zuerst einmal eine Weile Schweigen.

»Also«, sagte Harry schließlich. »Was liegt euch noch auf dem Herzen, Lord Voldemort?«

Während Abraxas empört nach Luft schnappte, schlich sich auf die schmalen Lippen des Dunklen Lords ein Schmunzeln, was recht ungewohnt aussah. Fast beängstigend, wie Harry fand.

»Da gibt es einiges. Zuerst einmal würde ich gerne wissen, wie du es dir mit dem Dunklen Mal vorgestellt hast. Dumbledore kontrolliert gerne. Für die Schüler spart er zwar mit verschiedenen Sprüchen, aber auf allen Türen in Hogwarts, die er kennt, liegt ein Zauber, der alle Verschleierungen auf etwas Schwarzmagischem auflöst. Also, wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?«

»Darf ich Sie auch duzen?«, murrte Harry, ignorierend, dass Voldie persönlich vor ihm saß, welcher verblüfft blinzelte. Abraxas war so überfahren, dass er nicht mal empört gucken konnte. Dann tat Voldemort etwas, was Harry völlig aus der Fassung warf. Er _lachte_! Und es war kein höhnisches oder gemeines Lachen, sondern ein ehrliches!

»Sicher«, gluckste er, als er sich beruhigt hatte.

»Mylord!«, gab Abraxas fassungslos von sich. Nicht einmal er, Voldemorts Stellvertreter, durfte ihn duzen! Langsam war der Malfoy richtig verwirrt. Tom überging Abraxas und sah Harry anschließend auffordernd an.

»Äh, gut...«, murmelte dieser irritiert, ehe er sich fing. »Nun... Hat Mr. Malfoy dir nichts erzählt? Du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen, was ich meine.«

»Was denken Sie von mir, Mr. Shorai?«, schnarrte Abraxas. »Natürlich hab ich ihm davon erzählt!«

»Tatsächlich?«, hackte Tom neugierig nach. Der Malfoy sah ihn verwirrt an, während Harry sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand versteckte.

»Ja, als ich Euch von den neuen Todesseranwärtern erzählt habe«, nickte Abraxas schließlich.

»Ah, da hab ich dir gar nicht zugehört.«

Harry kicherte leise, als er das fassungslose Gesicht des Malfoys sah, was ihm einen amüsierten Blick von Voldemort einbrachte. Dies brachte ihn wieder zum verstummen. Er musste sich wahrlich daran gewöhnen, dass Voldemort anscheinend doch nicht so ein schlechter Kerl war... Zumindest kam er ihm ziemlich normal vor und irgendwie _mochte_ er ihn. Er erinnerte Harry an jemanden... allerdings kam der Nymph nicht drauf, an wen er ihn erinnerte.

»Also, Harry, erzähl. Wie hast du dir das Ganze vorgestellt?«, fragte Voldemort ein weiteres Mal, was Abraxas sich aus seiner Starre reißen ließ. Harry könnte wetten, dass er schmollte.

»Du weißt sicherlich von dem Fehler des Dunklen Mals, oder?«, erkundigte sich der Jüngste in der Runde und nippte an seinem Tee.

»Ja«, nickte Tom und runzelte die Stirn. »Mit dem Einverständnis des Herrn kann der Träger dieses Mals die Form ändern, sodass es nicht mehr wie das typische Mal aussieht und von niemanden entschleiert werden kann, da kein Zauber darauf liegt.«

»Genau«, grinste Harry leicht. »Warum machen wir es nicht so? Ich änder einfach die Form und Dumbledore kann mich nicht verdächtigen.«

»Du hast etwas vergessen«, gab Tom bekannt.

»Hm?«, machte der Potter verblüfft, bevor Verstehen in seinen Augen aufglomm. »Achso, du meinst meine Magie und so. Keine Sorge, mein Magiepotenzial liegt bei einhundert Prozent. Es ist vollkommen entwickelt. Nur kann ich sie noch nicht wirklich benutzen, aber das brauche ich ja auch nicht für das Dunkle Mal. Man muss ja nur das vollkommene Magiepotenzial haben.«

Sowohl Abraxas, als auch Tom, glotzten ihn ganz untypisch an. Harry grinste vergnügt und wartete, bis die beiden Männer wieder in der Realität ankamen. Nebenbei schlürfte er seinen Tee.

»Wie hast du das geschafft? Neunzig Prozent der Zauberer und Hexen schaffen es in ihrem gesamten Leben nicht, ihre gesamte Magie auszubauen«, sagte Tom schließlich nach endlosen Minuten und seine Stimme klang, zu seinem eigenen Ärger, etwas hoch. Eine Tatsache, die sein Gegenüber noch mehr amüsierte.

»Ununterbrochenes Training in verschiedenen Magiearten von unterschiedlichen Ländern«, schmunzelte Harry.

»Das ist alles?«, erkundigte sich Abraxas verblüfft.

»Keine Ahnung«, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. »Es ist nur eine Vermutung. Magie ist sehr eigenwillig, vor allem rohe.«

»Deine Magie ist roh?«, wollte Voldemort überrascht wissen. Harry nickte.

»Ich komm überhaupt nicht hinterher«, warf Abraxas knurrend ein und vergaß für einen Moment, dass er auch mit seinem Lord sprach.

»Hast du keine Bücher gelesen?«, schnarrte Voldemort, was Harry nun eher an den ihm bekannten Dunklen Lord erinnerte. Allerdings fehlte die Kälte in den rubinroten Augen, was den Potter wiederum faszinierte.

»Es gibt die so genannte rohe und kontrollierte Magie. Meistens haben Kinder bis zu ihrem elften Lebensjahr nur rohe Magie, welche auf die Gefühle der Kinder reagieren, deshalb gibt es immer Unfälle oder seltsame Vorkommnisse bei Kindern. Wenn sie elf Jahre alt sind, besitzen sie die Fähigkeiten, ihre Magie zu bändigen und bewusst einzusetzen, was die Folge hat, dass die Magie nicht mehr auf ihre Gefühle reagiert. Nur wenige Zauberer haben trotz der Ausbildung an Schulen immer noch einen Teil ihrer rohen Magie. Was heißt, dass sie praktisch abgesichert sind. Haben sie ihren Zauberstab nicht bei sich, so springt ihre rohe oder auch freie Magie ein«, erklärte Voldemort dennoch.

»Aha«, murmelte Abraxas verstehend.

»Also, machen wir es so?«, kam Harry auf das Thema zurück und sah den Dunklen Lord an.

»Sicher«, stimmte dieser mit einem Schulterzucken zu. »Wir können es ja mal probieren. Bereit?« Er zog seinen Zauberstab und stand auf.

»Jetzt?«, erkundigten sich der Malfoy und der Potter gleichzeitig.

»Natürlich, wann sonst?«

»Naja... Wenn die anderen Anwärter aufgenommen werden?«, schlug Abraxas vorsichtig vor.

»Ach was«, winkte der schlangenähnliche Mann ab und winkte Harry zu sich, der zögernd der Aufforderung nach kam. »Warum sollten wir warten, wenn wir es auch jetzt machen können? Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, Harry?« Ein Nicken war die Antwort.

Während Voldemort den langen Zauberspruch vor sich hermurmelte und dabei mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harrys linken Unterarm zeigte, konzentrierte sich Harry fest auf das Motiv, dass sich in seinen Gedanken breit gemacht hatte und für welches er sich schon vor einiger Zeit entschieden hatte.

Voldemort hatte während des Zaubers seine Augen geschlossen, eigentlich musste er das nicht, doch da das hier etwas anders als bei den anderen Todessern war, wollte er lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Nun starrte er genauso verwundert wie auch Abraxas auf das Dunkle Mal Harrys. Dieser hingegen sah äußerst zufrieden aus und besah sich fröhlich sein Mal. Es machte ihm nichts aus eins zu haben, solange es nicht die gewohnte Form eines Totenkopfes und einer Schlange hatte.

»Also, ich hab einiges erwartet«, gestand Abraxas baff. »Von Drachen, über Schlangen und magische Geschöpfe, die Stärke symbolisieren, bis hin zu Schimpfwörtern oder sonst was, was die heutige Jugend als cool bezeichnet. Aber... eine _Blume_?!«

»Was dagegen?«, schnappte Harry.

»Nein, es ist nur... ich bin überrascht«, gestand der Malfoy.

»Das sehe ich auch.«

»Warum hast du dich für eine Blume entschieden?«, wollte der Dunkle Lord wissen, als sie sich setzten. Harry besah sich die Blume und fuhr darüber. Die schwarze Farbe des Dunklen Mals war nun zu den Konturen der Blüten geworden, ebenso füllte sie die Blätter und den Stängel aus.

»Weil es meine Lieblingsblume ist«, grinste Harry breit. Wieder wurde er blöd angegafft.

»Nur deshalb?«, hackte Abraxas verwundert nach.

»Ja, warum nicht?«

»Was ist das für eine Blume?«, fragte Tom neugierig.

»Eine Madonnen-Lilie.«

»Steht sie nicht für Reinheit und Schönheit?«, fragte Abraxas nachdenklich.

»Woher weißt du das?«

»Meine Frau, Mylord, liebt Blumen über alles. Sie hat mal über diese Blume gesprochen, glaube ich...« Tom nickte nur verstehend.

»Ihre Frau hat Recht, Mr. Malfoy. Diese Blume symbolisiert seit der Antike die Reinheit und Schönheit«, lächelte Harry.

»Perfekt für eine Nymphe«, murmelte Voldemort.

»Das dachte ich auch«, kicherte Harry und trank den letzten Schluck seines kalten Tees. »Wenn die Nymphen schon als rein, unschuldig und schön gelten, kann ich mir diese Vorurteile ja auch zunutze machen und ein kleines Spiel spielen.«

»Vorurteile?«

»Spiel?«

»Ja, Mr. Malfoy, Vorurteile. Nymphen werden nur so beschrieben, weil die weiblichen Frauen sich nur Männer gezeigt haben, die ihnen wegen ihrer Schönheit verfallen waren. Nicht jede Nymphe ist unschuldig und rein, das ist das gleiche wie bei Menschen. Es kommt auf den Charakter an«, beantwortete Harry zuerst Abraxas' Frage, bevor er sich an Voldemort wandte. »Ich werde mit Dumbledore ein Spiel spielen. Mehr sage ich dazu nicht, aber keine Sorge, es wird nicht für den Dunklen Orden gefährlich.«

Tom runzelte die Stirn. »Aber für dich, nehme ich an?«

»Womöglich«, gestand Harry und lehnte sich zurück. »Ich will zeigen, was ich bin, ohne, dass er es merkt. Und wenn er stirbt, will ich ihm das alles unter die Nase reiben. Weißt du, Madonnen-Lilien stehen nicht nur für Schönheit und Reinheit, sondern auch für den Tod.«

Als der Dunkle Lord etwas erwidern wollte, kam Ping mit einem Tablett, auf dem Teller mit Keksen waren, wieder ins Wohnzimmer und ließ ihn verstummen. Stattdessen beschränkte sich Tom darauf, den Jungen vor sich einfach nur anzusehen.

»Was wolltest du noch mit mir bereden?«, fragte Harry und nahm sich einen Keks, während Ping wieder aus dem Zimmer lief und Abraxas sich Tee nach schenkte.

»Ich wollte dir sagen, dass im kommenden Schuljahr ein neuer Lehrer nach Hogwarts kommt. Er ist auch ein Todesser... oder so ähnlich. Sein Name ist Tom Aenigma.«

»Okay...«, nickte Harry und musste, warum auch immer, an 'seinen' Tom denken. Aber das war Blödsinn. Es gab so viele Männer mit dem Namen Tom, das war reiner Zufall, dass sie genauso hießen. Selbst Voldemort hieß eigentlich Tom. Harry stockte. Konnte es sein, dass Voldemort persönlich ging? Einen Moment später schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Das würde er nicht einmal Voldie zutrauen.

»Über was denkst du nach?«, riss Voldemort Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und seufzte.

»Naja, ich hab vor kurzem einen Tom kennen gelernt. Ich weiß, es gibt viele Toms, aber trotzdem lässt mich der Gedanke nicht los. Ist Aenigma zufällig ziemlich groß und fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, hat schwarze, kurze Haare, blaue Augen und sieht im Allgemeinen aus wie ein Topmodel?« Zu Harrys großer Überraschung füllte sich das Wohnzimmer mit Voldemorts leicht zischelndem Lachen, das gar nicht abklingen wollte. Er warf einen Blick zu Abraxas, der ihn verdutzt ansah.

»Eine ziemlich genaue Beschreibung... sieht man mal von den Augen ab...«, murmelte er dabei, was in Voldies Gelächter fast unterging. Als sich der Dunkle Lord langsam wieder beruhigt hatte und nur noch ab und zu gluckste, beäugte er Harry mit eindeutigem Schalk in den Augen, was diesen beinahe an der Wirklichkeit zweifeln ließ. Merlin, hatte er so ein falsches Bild von dem Mann gehabt? Der war ja ein richtig fröhlicher Mensch... oder magisches Wesen, wie auch immer.

»Ich wusste, dass ich gut aussehe, aber dass du mich so hübsch findest...«, grinste Voldemort und plötzlich saß nicht mehr eben dieser Voldemort vor ihm. Harry konnte nicht einmal seine Augen aufreißen, so geschockt war er von der Tatsache, dass plötzlich, einfach so, die Illusion, die Voldie anscheinend getragen hatte, von ihm abfiel. Nun saß 'sein' Tom vor ihm lässig auf der Couch.

»Was...«, murmelte Harry, unterbrach sich aber selbst, als er seine quietschende Stimme hörte. Harry schloss zittrig seine Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Nach einiger Zeit, in dem keiner ein Wort verlauten ließ, sackte bei Harry langsam die Information durch.

»Ich fasse es nicht«, nuschelte er. »... Ich hab mich von Voldemort vögeln lassen...«

»Was?!«, entfloh es Abraxas entsetzt und er starrte zu seinem Meister. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, warum sein Lord so ein Interesse an dem jungen Mann hatte... er kannte ihn. Mehr als das. Er hatte mit ihm geschlafen!

»... Ich hab mich von Voldemort vögeln lassen...«, murmelte der Nymph weiter vor sich hin.

»Also, so schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht«, warf Tom ein und schmollte innerlich. Harry schlug prompt seine Augen auf und starrte sein Gegenüber stumm an. Dann, als Tom schon etwas sagen wollte, sprang er plötzlich auf und packte seine beiden Gäste am Kragen, um sie mit erstaunlich viel Kraft zur Wohnungstür zu schleifen. Die beiden älteren Männer waren so perplex, dass sie sich nicht wehrten.

»Ich akzeptiere, dass ich ein Dunkles Mal trage und nun nach der Pfeife eines anderen tanzen muss«, zischte Harry vor sich hin. »Und ich akzeptiere, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich in Slytherin landen werde. Desweiteren nehme ich es hin, von einer Katze ausgeraubt worden zu sein und wegen einem dämlichen Buch ein Tattoo auf dem Rücken zu haben.« Harry öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür, wozu er kurz Abraxas loslassen musste.

»Aber ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich mich verarschen lasse und das von dem Mann, dem ich mein erstes Mal geschenkt habe! Dunkler Lord hin oder her, irgendwo gibt es Grenzen!«, fauchte er und schmiss die beiden Zauberer wortwörtlich aus seiner Wohnung, ehe er die Tür wieder mit einem lauten Krachen zuschlug.

Harry drehte sich, gleich nachdem er das Zufallen der Tür gehört und gesehen hatte, um und stürmte in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort trat er wütend gegen das Bettgestell, was ihm allerdings nur einen schmerzenden Fuß einbrachte. Doch es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, seine Nachttischlampe zu nehmen und sie gegen die Wand zu schmettern, ebenso wie er auch alles Mögliche, was er anheben konnte, zu Kleinholz verwandelte.

»Mistkerl! Arschloch! Penner! Fiesling! Bastard! Trottel! Arsch! Scheißkerl! Spatzenhirn! Schwein! Idiot! Schwachkopf! Wichser! Weichbirne! Volldepp!« Harry schnaufte, als ihm keine Ausdrücke, die zu Tom passten, mehr einfielen. »Esel!« Das war's.

»Harry?«, machte Ping vorsichtig auf sich aufmerksam, welche im Türrahmen stand.

»Lass mich bitte allein, Ping«, bat Harry. Plötzlich war unendlich müde und erschöpft.

»Harry, seid Ihr...«

»Bitte«, unterbrach der Nymph sie leise. Ping nickte zögerlich und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, als sie aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Harry tapste zu seinem Bett, legte sich unter die Decke und zog seine Beine an seinen Oberkörper.

Lord Voldemort war sein Tom... Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, obwohl er es selbst gesehen hatte. Eigentlich hätte er früher darauf kommen sollen. Er hatte doch geahnt, dass er Tom von irgendwo kannte. Und nun, wenn er darüber nachdachte, sah er dem sechzehnjährigen Tom Riddle doch sehr ähnlich. Harry lachte trocken auf, als er realisierte, dass er nicht irgendjemand vor ein paar Minuten aus seiner Wohnung geschmissen hatte, sondern Voldemort. Seinen neuen Meister.

Harry sah auf die Madonnen-Lilie, die nun auf seinem Arm eingebrannt war. Es wunderte ihn etwas, dass Voldemort seine Tür noch nicht in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte, sondern anscheinend wirklich gegangen war. Doch er war zu erschöpft, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Außerdem war ihm diese Tatsache im Moment mehr egal, als die Erkenntnis, dass er sein erstes Mal Lord Voldemort geschenkt hatte. Und zwar freiwillig. Okay, der Alkohol hatte auch eine wichtige Rolle gespielt, aber er hatte es genossen...

Der Potter seufzte tief und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, schob den Gedanken beiseite, dass er es sich mit dieser Aktion sein eigenes, zugegeben hoch gestecktes Ziel, vergeigt hatte. Morgen war er tot. Obwohl... wenn er daran dachte, wie sich der Dunkle Lord in seinem Wohnzimmer benommen hatte...

»Das ist Blödsinn«, flüsterte Harry und strich unter seinen linken Unterarm. »Ich wusste nicht, wer er war und er war sich sicher, dass meine Ziele auch seine Ziele waren... Aber nun? Er muss ja damit rechnen, dass ich ihn an Dumbledore verrate...« Wer konnte es ihm auch verübeln? Immerhin hatte er Lord Voldemort, den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier überhaupt, aus seiner Wohnung geworfen und er hatte bestimmt nur halb so wütend ausgesehen, wie er eigentlich gewesen war. Harry seufzte ein weiteres Mal, während seine Gedanken zu dem Grund wanderten, weshalb er in Wirklichkeit so sauer war.

Es war leichter für ihn zu glauben, dass er sein erstes Mal, das eigentlich etwas Besonderes werden sollte, an einen Mann verloren hatte, der ihn mochte, als an einen Mann, der nie geliebt hatte und es wahrscheinlich auch nie tun würde. Harry ließ ergeben zu, dass eine Träne auf sein Kissen tropfte und wenig später weitere folgten. Er hatte mal gehört, dass man meistens nur aus Enttäuschung weinte. Jetzt wusste er, dass es stimmte.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Vor einigen Minuten, vor Harrys Wohnungstür, bei Tom und Abraxas±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

»Dieses Balg!«, schimpfte Abraxas und starrte empört die eben zugeschlagene Tür an. Eine Sekunde später hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, doch als er einen Zauber, der die Tür sprengen sollte, sprechen wollte, legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn runter.

»Lass es, Abraxas«, sagte Tom.

»Aber... Mylord! Dieses... dieses... Kind hat Euch – und mich, einen Malfoy! - einfach so aus seiner Wohnung geschmissen! Und dabei ist er einer von Euren Todessern! Wollt Ihr ihn so leicht davon kommen lassen?«, fragte Abraxas fassungslos.

»Todesser oder nicht, er braucht jetzt sicherlich zuerst einmal Ruhe. Er ist eine Nymphe, Abraxas, um genau zu sein, ist er zum Teil eine Luftnymphe. Du weißt, dass es sie nur noch ganz selten gibt? Keiner meiner Todesser ist eine Luftnymphe, eigentlich haben wir gar keine Nymphe auf unserer Seite. Sie leben zu abgeschieden, als könnten wir sie erreichen. Und die, die in der Nähe von Menschen leben, glauben alle Dumbledore und dem Ministerium. Es wäre gut, wenn wir ihn auf unserer Seite haben.«

»Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass er das jetzt immer noch ist? Nach der Aktion?!«

»Abraxas, er hat gerade erfahren, dass er sein erstes Mal dem Schrecken der Zaubererwelt geschenkt hat. Wärst du da nicht geschockt?«, grinste Tom schief. Abraxas schwieg. »Na siehst du. Der Kleine kriegt sich schon wieder ein.«

»Ihr habt ihn aber auch ziemlich überrumpelt«, murrte Abraxas, als sie die Treppe runter stiegen.

»Scheint so...« Überrascht sah der Malfoy seinen Lord an, welcher ihn fragend anblickte. »Was ist?«

»Eigentlich... hätte ich für diese Frage einen Crucio abbekommen, doch – entschuldigt, das muss ich jetzt sagen – Ihr benehmt euch schon seit wir in Shorais Wohnzimmer saßen so. Völlig anders als sonst... Befreiter, fröhlicher...«

»Ich weiß«, antwortete Tom. »Schon als ich den Kleinen das erste Mal gesehen habe, war ich völlig anders als sonst. Und dann war er am nächsten Morgen weg und ich kannte nur seinen Vornamen. Ich war selbst überrascht, wie sehr mich das enttäuscht hat. Und als ich ihn heute Mittag in dem Laden gesehen habe... Ich hab mich richtig gefreut.« Tom schüttelte über sich selbst – vor allem über seine verwirrenden Worte – den Kopf und lachte leicht. »Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich ja krank.« Schmunzelnd sah er zur Seite – und bemerkte, dass Abraxas nicht mehr neben ihm lief. Stirnrunzelnd sah er nach oben, wo Abraxas auf der Treppe stehen geblieben war und ihn nun mit großen Augen anblickte.

»Was?«

»Das... Ihr habt euch gerade angehört... Das klang, als wärt Ihr...«, stammelte Abraxas, was Tom ungeduldig werden ließ.

»_Was_?«

»Seid Ihr in Shorai verliebt?«, platzte es schließlich aus Abraxas heraus, worauf einige Zeit Stille herrschte.

»_Ich?! Verliebt?!_«, zischte Tom, während sich sein Gesicht verdüsterte. »Red keinen Unsinn, Malfoy! Harry Shorai ist nichts weiter als ein Untergebener! Zugegeben, ich mag ihn und er ist interessant, aber mehr auch nicht. Wer weiß, wie lange er noch interessant für mich bleibt. Das, was vor zwei Wochen passiert ist, war ja nicht mal geplant. Vielleicht wiederholt es sich wieder, ich wäre wirklich nicht abgeneigt, aber mehr wird da nie passieren. Weder von Shorais Seite aus, noch von meiner. Du kennst mich, also vergiss den Gedanken, ich könnte verliebt sein, mal ganz schnell wieder. Und jetzt komm!« Damit drehte er sich um und ging weiter die Treppen nach unten. Abraxas seufzte. Er hätte nichts sagen sollen. Jetzt war sein Meister wieder so wie vorher.

/Schade, ging es dem Blonden durch den Kopf, als er Voldemort folgte. /Der Dunkle Lord in Shorais Wohnung hat mir besser gefallen./

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Um ungefähr zweiundzwanzig Uhr, bei Harry±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Harry winkte mit seiner Hand, worauf sich sein Zimmer wieder selbst aufräumte. Vor ein paar Minuten war er aus seinem Schlaf, in den er vor einigen Stunden gefallen war, erwacht. Nun war er nicht mehr müde und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Mittlerweile hatte er sich wieder beruhigt, auch wenn Toms Enthüllung noch immer an seinen Nerven nagte. Doch was konnte er schon dagegen tun? Es war bereits geschehen und rückgängig machen konnte er es nicht.

Das Klingeln aus der Richtung seiner Wohnungstür riss ihn wieder aus seinen deprimierenden Gedanken, was Harry irgendwie erleichterte. Froh, etwas tun zu können, und nervös, es könnte ja auch Voldemort sein, stiefelte Harry aus seinem Schlafzimmer zu der Tür und bedeutete Ping nebenbei, dass sie still sein sollte. Sie nickte, war aber gleich so übervorsichtig und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

»Ah, Babette«, sagte Harry, als er die Tür öffnete und die Baker erblickte. Neben ihr standen zwei Frauen, die eine mit langen, dunkelblonden Haaren und blauen Augen und andere, doch etwas ältere Frau, mit braunen Augen und Haaren. Hinter den drei standen Marilyn, Jean, Clara, ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen, roten Haaren, braunen Augen und in dem Alter der beiden Bakermädchen und eine Frau mit kurzen, orangefarbigen Haaren und braunen Augen.

»Harry, wie geht es dir?«, erkundigte sich Babette mit besorgter Mine. Der Nymph blinzelte perplex, aufgrund der Sorge oder des 'Frauen-Treffens' wusste er selbst nicht.

»Wunderbar, ganz wunderbar...«, murmelte Harry. »Babette, was soll das?«

»Hm?«, gab die Baker ahnungslos von sich, während Harry von den Frauen, die er nicht kannte, gründlich gemustert wurde.

»Na, das«, erwiderte Harry und zeigte in die Runde.

»Oh, wir hatten heute unser Treffen und...«

»Treffen?«, unterbrach der Potter sie. Babette nickte.

»Wir, das heißt, wir Frauen, treffen uns einmal in der Woche, um Probleme zu diskutieren, damit hier alles friedlich bleibt«, warf die orangehaarige Frau ein.

»Aha.«

»Und da wir das Pech hatten und immer jemand in diese Wohnung zieht, der unfreundlich oder arrogant ist und unsere Kinder blöd anmacht, oder sonst irgendwas nicht mit ihm stimmt, haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir immer über unseren neuen Nachbar urteilen. Bisher hatten wir fast nur Männer, warum auch immer. Nur selten war der Mann bereits verheiratet«, erzählte die junge Frau mit den dunkelblonden Haaren.

»Und jetzt haben Sie über mich geurteilt und wollen mir nun das Ergebnis mitteilen«, riet Harry leicht grinsend.

»Nein. Nur Clara und meine Familie kennen dich. Es wäre dumm, so früh zu urteilen«, lächelte Babette. Harry hielt sich mit der Bemerkung zurück, dass es dumm war, dass sie überhaupt über ihre Nachbarn urteilten und ihn dann aus dem Haus ekelten. Aber vielleicht war das hier ja Tradition, oder so...

»Jedenfalls«, nahm die braunhaarige Frau den Faden wieder auf, «hat meine Tochter erzählt, dass heute, am Nachmittag, zwei Männer da waren, die über Sie gesprochen haben. Babette hat sich Sorgen gemacht und wollte sich erkundigen, wie es Ihnen geht, und da wir Sie noch nicht kennen wollten wir das gleich mal nachholen. Mein Name ist Sarah Johnson, das ist meine Tochter Amelie.« Sie zeigte auf das rothaarige Mädchen, das ihm schüchtern zulächelte. Er nickte nur.

»Ich bin Anna Adams«, stellte sich die dunkelblonde Frau vor und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

»Und mein Name ist Gina Bourne«, stellte sich die Orangehaarige vor.

»Okay«, nickte Harry, »Sie kennen bestimmt meinen Namen, wenn Sie schon über meine Gäste und mich reden. Wo wir schon mal dabei sind, was haben die Männer beredet?«

»Nicht viel«, gab das rothaarige Mädchen, Amelie, zu. »Eigentlich, habe ich den Sinn nicht einmal verstanden. Nur, dass dieser schwarzhaarige Mann von etwas, das vor zwei Wochen passiert sein soll, geredet hat und dass er nicht abgeneigt wäre, wenn es wieder passiert. Allerdings würde sich nicht mehr daraus entwickeln. Ach ja, und irgendwas vom Verliebt sein und dass dieser Schwarzhaarige sich nicht verlieben könnte... oder so. Er hat den blonden, reich aussehenden Mann richtig zusammen gestaucht.«

Harry seufzte leise. Er zwar zufrieden, dass Malfoy sein Fett abbekommen hatte, aber es war ein beschissenes Gefühl, dass Tom seine Befürchtung gefestigt hatte.

»Danke, dass hier so um mich gesorgt wird, aber ich hab noch zu tun«, sagte Harry höflich. »Also, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht...«

»Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?«, fragte Babette beunruhigt. Harry überlegte, ob sie vielleicht vermutete, dass etwas Intimes zwischen Tom und ihm stattgefunden hatte.

»Ja, keine Sorge«, lächelte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück, worauf er wieder ganz in seiner Wohnung stand. »Macht es euch etwas aus, wenn ich wieder rein gehe?«

»Nein, wir haben uns ja jetzt versichert, dass es dir gut geht. Gute Nacht, Harry«, verabschiedete sich Clara, was ihr die Frauen sogleich nachmachten. Harry lächelte nur, nickte und schloss die Tür. Sobald das Klicken zeigte, dass die Tür ihn von den Frauen trennte, seufzte der Nymph tief auf und lehnte seinen Kopf an das Holz.

»Wie kann man nur mit Voldemort ins Bett steigen?«, murmelte der Potter, wusste aber, dass diese Frage überflüssig war. Die einen würden mit ihm schlafen, weil er ihr Meister war und die anderen, weil er in seiner normalen Gestalt wirklich wie ein Topmodel aussah. Harry drehte sich um und begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er die Bilder von Molly und Bill fertig malte.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Zur gleichen Zeit, bei Tom±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Sobald die Tür durch den Schwung, den Voldemort ihr gegeben hatte, zugefallen war, ließ Tom seine Schlangenillusion fallen. Er hatte bis vor kurzem noch die Bibliothek durchstöbert, hoffend, dass er herausfinden konnte, wie ein Nicht-Animagus als Katze ein Buch stehlen konnte. Denn für ihn stand fest, dass es die Katze gewesen war.

:Schweren Tag gehabt?, nuschelte Nagini, welche es sich vor dem gelöschten Kamin bequem gemacht hatte und nun ihren Kopf hob, um ihn ansehen zu können.

:Kann man so sagen.:

:Hat es etwas mit deinem Schnucki zu tun?:

:Er ist nicht mein Schnucki!, zischte Tom finster, der sich an die Wort Abraxas erinnerte, welche er so schön aus seinen Gedanken verbannt hatte – nachdem er einige Stunden darüber nachgedacht hatte. Wusste der Teufel warum.

:Natürlich nicht, stimmte Nagini zu, klang allerdings nicht so, als würde sie es ernst meinen. Tom warf seine Arme über den Kopf und stöhnte genervt auf.

:Haben sich heute denn alle gegen mich verschworen?:

:Wer würde sich denn schon gegen dich verschwören?:

:Abraxas, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige seufzend.

:Echt? Wow, der kriecht dir doch sonst immer so in den Arsch. Wie alle anderen auch, wunderte sich Nagini und nickte anerkennend, was für eine Schlange recht komisch aussah. Tom hatte sich schon an die menschlichen Züge seiner loyalen Freundin gewöhnt, weshalb er das kommentarlos überging.

:Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Nagini. Ich wurde heute sogar aus einer Wohnung geworfen.: Sie kicherte. :Jaah, dir gefällt das, nicht? Du magst alle, die sich respektlos mir gegenüber benehmen.:

:Stimmt. Es tun eben so wenige..., zischelte die Schlange belustigt.

:Hmpf, es tun in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele.:

:Ach ja, wer denn? Ich meine, außer Abraxas.:

:Harry, erwiderte Tom prompt.

:Er ist dein Schnucki, er darf das. Außerdem ist das nur eine Person.:

:Er ist _nicht_ mein Schnucki!, fauchte Tom.

:Du wiederholst dich.:

:Du sollst es ja auch kapieren!:

:Tz, gab Nagini von sich und rollte sich wieder ein. :Du solltest es kapieren.:

:Was denn? Ich weiß, dass er nicht mein Schnucki ist! Was ist das überhaupt für ein bescheuertes Wort?, zischte Tom vor sich hin und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo sich den Brief schnappte, den er angefangen hatte, als Harry und Abraxas vor seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatten.

:Genau das sollst du kapieren, Tom. Ob du es willst oder nicht, er ist dein Schnucki! ... Okay, das Wort ist wirklich blöd. Wie wäre es mit Schatz? Liebling? Geliebter? Herzblatt? Bessere Hälfte? Oder vielleicht Engel?:

:Nichts von dem!, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige erbost. :Ich hatte einmal mit ihm Sex, warum machst du gleich aus einer Fliege einen Elefanten?:

:Ich kenne dich besser als du selbst, Tom, zischelte Nagini ernst und hob den Kopf, um ihn mit ihren klugen Schlangenaugen anzustarren. :Auch wenn du es dir nicht eingestehen willst, du magst ihn mehr als dir lieb ist.:

:Blödsinn!:

:Du bist verliebt, legte Nagini die Karten auf den Tisch. Tom starrte sie fassungslos an, bevor sich sein Blick verdüsterte.

:Das stimmt nicht! Ich war noch nie verliebt, warum sollte ich es jetzt sein?!:

:Was weiß ich, sagte Nagini locker. :Ich weiß nur, dass du noch nie von einer Person ihm Schlaf gesprochen hast und dass du noch nie länger als einen Tag nach einer Person gesucht hast, die du nicht töten wolltest.:

:Schwachsinn, spukte Tom aus, warf den Brief wieder auf den Tisch – er würde ihn morgen abschicken – und ging mit großen Schritten aus dem Zimmer, um das nebenan zu betreten, welches sein Schlafzimmer war. Dort zog er sich bis auf die Boxershort aus und warf sich auf sein Bett. Finster funkelte er die Decke seines Himmelbettes an.

»Ich bin nicht verliebt. Und das werde ich dir auch beweisen, du besserwisserische Schlange!«

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Am nächsten Morgen, bei Harry±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Harry rollte vorsichtig die Bilder, die er von Molly und Bill gemacht hatte, zusammen und band noch einen Brief an sie, bevor die Pergamente an Ryo weiter gereicht wurden. Dieser nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Krallen.

»Du kannst doch den Fuchsbau finden, oder, Ryo?«, erkundigte sich Harry noch einmal.

°Jaahaa°, trillerte der Eisphönix genervt. °Ich finde überall hin.°

»Gut. Dann mal los.« Kaum hatte er die Worte gesagt, verschluckte auch schon der bekannte Schneesturm den Vogel, bis nichts mehr davon zeugte, dass er gerade noch hier gewesen war. Der Nymph räumte die originalen Zeichnungen der beiden Weasleys weg und hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerken würden, dass er ihnen nur Kopien zugeschickt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie Molly das auffassen würde, dass ein Fremder ihren Sohn und sie selbst gezeichnet hatte, ohne, dass sie darüber Bescheid wusste und zu allem Überfluss die Originalzeichnungen behielt. Aber er wollte sie unbedingt behalten, nur um sich immer wieder zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich noch lebten. Ihr junges Alter hin oder her.

Das Klingeln, das ihm zeigte, dass jemand vor seiner Wohnungstür stand, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken, worauf er Ping bedeutete, in der Küche zu bleiben, bevor er selbst die Tür aufmachte. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sich Babette noch einmal vergewissern würde, dass es ihm auch gut ging. Allerdings war es genauso vorhersehbar gewesen, dass Tom, beziehungsweise Lord Voldemort, vor seiner Tür stand. Es war weniger vorhersehbar gewesen, dass er _klingelte_. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er die Tür sprengen würde. Aber nach dem gestrigen Verhalten des Dunklen Lords sollte es ihn nicht überraschen.

»Guten Morgen, Harry«, begrüßte Tom sein Gegenüber und ließ mehr oder weniger unauffällig seine Augen über den Anderen schweifen. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Harry ganz sein Geschmack war – zierlich, sanft und einfach nur bildschön –, allerdings war das noch lange kein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich in den Jungen verliebt hatte. Er blieb bei der Meinung, dass Nagini Unrecht hatte.

»Hallo, Tom«, murmelte Harry und öffnete seine Tür noch weiter, damit der Mann eintreten konnte, was dieser dann auch tat. Er streifte seine Schuhe ab und stellte sie an die Wand, bevor er Harry ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Dort setzten sie sich gegenüber auf die Sofas.

»Und? Hast du dich beruhigt?«, fing der Ältere an.

»Scheint so«, erwiderte Harry, bevor sich eine unangenehme Stille ausbreitete.

Nach einiger Zeit räusperte sich Tom. »Ich hoffe, meine Ehrlichkeit hat dich nicht dazu gebracht, zurückzutreten.«

»Könnte ich das denn?«, fragte Harry leicht überrascht.

»Eigentlich nicht, aber bei dir würde ich eine Ausnahme machen«, gab der Schwarzhaarige ehrlich zu.

»Warum?«

»Auch wenn du es nicht glauben kannst, aber ich mag dich. Nicht, dass ich dich lieben würde«, setzte er hastig hinterher, als ihm schon wieder Naginis Worte durch den Kopf geisterten. »Als Freund, meine ich. Klingt unglaublich, ist aber so.«

»Oh...«, gab Harry von sich und senkte seinen Blick. Er war erstaunt über das warme Gefühl, dass sich in ihm breit machte, denn Tom hatte gerade bestätigt, dass er ihn nicht liebte. Aber das war nebensächlich, er hatte nie dessen Liebe gewollt, da er ihn ja auch nicht liebte. Vermutlich kam das Gefühl eher daher, dass er Tom doch nicht egal war, was die Tatsache, dass er Lord Voldemort persönlich war, irgendwie wieder erträglicher machte. Harry sah wieder auf und begegnete den roten Augen. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum ihm das Blau so falsch vorgekommen war. Es war eine Illusion gewesen.

»Es...«, krächzte der Kleinere, worauf er sich räusperte und einen Neustart hinlegte: »Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch gestern aus meiner Wohnung geworfen habe.«

»Ach was«, winkte Tom ab. »Verständlich. Man erfährt auch nicht jeden Tag, dass man unwissentlich mit dem Schrecken der Zaubererwelt geschlafen hat.« Ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf die schönen Züge, was Harry schuldbewusst gucken ließ.

»Tut mir Leid«, murmelte er leise.

»Was denn?«, lächelte Tom nun wieder freundlich.

»Naja... meine ganze Reaktion und so...«

»Dafür hast du dich schon einmal entschuldigt«, erinnerte der Größere Harry, was diesen schief grinsend die Schultern zucken ließ.

»Übrigens habe ich nicht vor zurückzutreten«, sagte der Nymph nach einiger Zeit, in der sie sich nur angesehen hatten.

»Freut mich.« Wieder schwiegen sie sich an, was beiden langsam auf die Nerven ging. Deshalb beschloss Tom, dass er das fragte, was ihn irgendwie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. »Hast du das Bild von mir weggeworfen?«

»Hm?«, gab Harry überrascht von dieser Frage von sich, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte. »Nein, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Wieso fragst du?«

»Nur so«, lächelte der Dunkle Lord. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er das unbedingt hatte wissen wollen. Allerdings interessierte ihn etwas anderes brennend. »Schon mal daran gedacht, von dir selbst Bilder zu zeichnen?«

»Nein. Wäre doch ziemlich langweilig.«

»Findest du? Ich bin da anderer Meinung.«

»Tatsächlich? Und warum?«

»Naja... Wenn deine Spezialitäten nackte Körper sind...«, grinste Tom dreckig.

Harry stöhnte und versteckte sein schnell errötendes Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. »Man könnte meinen, dass er für seine fünfzig Jahre weniger hormongesteuert wäre«, murmelte er dabei so leise, dass er sich selbst kaum verstehen konnte. Doch anscheinend hatte sein Gegenüber keine Probleme damit, was ihn überrascht aufsehen ließ.

»Was soll das denn bitte heißen?«, fragte Tom spitz und übersah den darauf folgenden, erstaunten Blick. »Ich bin für mein Alter noch recht gut in Form, also... sei... nicht... Woher kennst du mein Alter?«

»Ähm«, konnte Harry nur von sich geben, als ihn die Rubine lauernd anfunkelten. Schließlich seufzte er. »Bevor ich nach England gekommen bin, hab ich mich gründlich über dich informiert. Ich kenne deinen wahren Namen, dein Alter und ich weiß, dass du auf Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen bist und Dumbledore dein Verwandlungslehrer gewesen war. Mehr nicht, ehrlich.«

Tom murrte, sah aber keinen Grund, weiter nachzufragen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich Harry nicht davon beeindrucken ließ, wer er war und er war nicht gewillt, das friedliche Verhältnis zwischen ihnen durch einen Zauber zu zerstören.

Bevor einer von den beiden Magiern noch etwas sagen konnte, erschien Ryo zwischen ihnen und landete auf Harrys Schulter. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Tom, streckte er seinem Besitzer seine Krallen hin und präsentierte somit einen Brief. Harry nahm ihn und öffnete den Brief.

»Wie haben sie reagiert?«, fragte er nebenbei den Vogel.

°Die Frau war so gerührt, dass sie zuerst einmal kein Wort rausbrachte und fast vergaß, ihr Baby zu füttern°, zwitscherte Ryo amüsiert. °Sie hat die Zeichnungen sofort eingerahmt und auf ihren Kaminsims gestellt. Der Junge, den du gemalt hast, hat mit der Sonne um die Wette gestrahlt und ist dauernd auf und ab gehüpft.°

Leise lachend schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und sah zu dem neugierig blickenden Tom. »Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihn kurz lese?«

»Nein, nein. Von wem ist er?«

»Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich vor kurzem im St.-Mungos war, richtig? Dort habe ich eine Frau getroffen, die erst kurz davor einen Jungen gebärt hat. Ich hab sie gezeichnet. Später ist ihre Familie gekommen und ich hab auch noch einen ihrer Söhne skizziert. Vorhin habe ich ihnen Kopien geschickt.«

»Jetzt hoffe ich, dass nackte Körper doch nicht deine Spezialität sind«, kam es trocken zurück.

»Du warst eine Ausnahme«, gab Harry mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu, was Tom breit grinsen ließ. »Was auch immer du sagen willst, verkneif es dir.« Harry sah auf den Brief, da er erst gar nicht sehen wollte, wie sich Toms Grinsen vergrößerte. Er wusste auch so, dass das passierte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich habe mich sehr über die Bilder gefreut. Sie sind sehr schön. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich gar nicht, dass Sie mich und meinen Sohn Bill gezeichnet haben. Allerdings macht mir das nichts aus, im Gegenteil, sie stehen schon eingerahmt auf unserem Kaminsims. Bill hat sich auch sehr darüber gefreut. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sie mir geschickt haben. Übrigens besitzen Sie einen sehr schönen Phönix. Anscheinend haben ihm meine Pfannenkuchen geschmeckt, was mich wirklich ehrt. Mein jüngster Sohn ist nun übrigens nach dem Großvater meines Mannes benannt und trägt den Namen Percy. Sein zweiter Vorname, Ignatius, stammt von meinem Bruder, der sich leider von mir abgewandt hat. Vielleicht interessiert es Sie ja nicht, aber ich konnte mich nicht davon abhalten, das zu schreiben. Der Stolz einer Mutter, entschuldigen Sie bitte. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass ich irgendwann wieder einmal von Ihnen höre. Sie sind ein sehr freundlicher, junger Mann._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry lachte und legte den Brief beiseite. Der Stolz einer Mutter, in der Tat... Molly war immer stolz auf ihre Kinder gewesen. Bei ihren jüngsten lag es wohl auch daran, dass sie nicht wusste, was wirklich ablief. Aber das war ja jetzt auch egal.

»Scheint, als würdest du diese Familie mögen«, holte die Stimme Toms ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Harry lächelte und nickte.

»Ja, sie sind toll.«

»Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, wieso du mit deinem Phönix reden kannst?«, informierte sich Tom wie nebenbei.

»Meine Animagusform ist ein Phönix. Ich vermute, dass ich es daher kann«, erklärte Harry.

»Ah... Interessant. Was für ein Phönix?«

»Muss ich das sagen?«, murrte Harry. Er wollte es wirklich nicht sagen, nicht einmal Tom. Oder Voldemort. Wie auch immer, diese Wesen galten als ausgestorben und er pflegte dieses Gerücht gerne, damit diese Phönixart auch weiterhin seine Ruhe hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass es noch welche gab, sonst könnte er keiner sein. Da war er sich zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher.

»Nein, eigentlich nicht«, rettete Tom ihn lächelnd, ehe er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. »Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss gehen. Ich hab eine Versammlung einberufen, damit ich die anderen Todesseranwärter meiner annehmen kann. Und jetzt ist es Zeit, dass ich los gehe.«

Harry nickte und stand auf, was Tom schon getan hatte. Allerdings hatte er noch eine Frage. »Das letzte Mal hast du gesagt, dass du eine Stunde zu spät zur Arbeit kämmst...«

»Das war die Wahrheit«, seufzte Tom. »Nagini, meine Schlange, hat mich deshalb schon richtig aufgezogen.« Harry war sich fast sicher, dass der Mann schmollte, allerdings hielt er es für das Beste, nichts zu sagen. Zumindest nichts zu dem Schmollen.

»Deine Todesser haben eine Stunde auf dich gewartet?«

»Natürlich. Hätte sich jemand verdrückt, hätte er die Folgen zu spüren bekommen. Jetzt muss ich aber los«, grinste Tom. »Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich in den nächsten Tagen mal wieder vorbei komme, oder?«

Überrascht, gefragt zu werden, schüttelte Harry stumm seinen Kopf.

»Wunderbar«, strahlte Tom und beugte sich vor. »Dann bis bald, Kleiner. Und lande nicht wieder im Krankenhaus.« Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, als Tom sich vor lehnte und ihn auf die Wange küsste, ehe er auch schon disapparierte. Verdattert fasste sich Harry an seine Wange. Nach einem Augenblick lächelte er leicht. Sein Verdacht, dass Voldie doch kein so schlechter Kerl war, wie er immer geglaubt hatte, verstärkte sich.


	9. Der Neue

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Der Neue**

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±1. September, am Bahnhof King's Cross, Gleis neundreiviertel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Harry hievte seinen Koffer in die Gepäckablage und setzte sich anschließend auf den Sitz. Er sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete in Gedanken versunken, wie sich das Gleis langsam mit Kindern und Erwachsenen füllte.

In der letzten Woche hatte Tom ihn oft besucht, die Uhrzeit war ihm dabei piep egal. Er hatte einmal sogar um Mitternacht noch ein Sturmklingeln an Harrys Wohnungstür veranstaltet, nur um ihm zu zeigen, wie er in Hogwarts aussehen würde, da er eine Illusion über sich legen würde. Jedenfalls hatten sie immer über Gott und die Welt, aber auch über den Krieg, geredet. Mittlerweile war sich Harry mehr als nur sicher, dass Voldie kein so schlechter Kerl war. Klar, manchmal hatte er seine Anfälle und machte einen auf herzlos, allerdings hielt das nie lang und es kam auch nur dann vor, wenn sie auf Mitglieder des Phönixordens oder Dumbledore persönlich kamen.

Trotz dessen, dass Tom sich erstaunlicherweise erfolgreich davon abhalten konnte, seinen sexuellen Trieben nachzugeben, hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Harry in jeder erdenklichen Situation einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Sei es wenn sie sich begrüßten, er irgendetwas – nach Toms Meinung – niedliches sagte, er aufgrund der Komplimente des Dunklen Lords rot wurde oder wenn sich Tom verabschiedete. Harry hatte es recht schnell aufgegeben, ihn davon abzuhalten und war mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, fand er es sogar schön, was er aber niemals gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord zugeben würde.

Abgesehen von seiner Zeit mit Tom war nichts erwähnenswertes mehr passiert, ignorierte man mal die Tatsache, dass er sich die ganze Woche lang beobachtet gefühlt hatte. Das tat er selbst jetzt, was ihn unglaublich störte.

Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es an seiner Abteiltür, welche einen Augenblick später auch schon aufgeschoben wurde. Harry wandte seinen Blick vom Bahnsteig ab und erblickte ein Mädchen mit hellblauen, hüftlangen Haaren und lilafarbenen Augen. Sie war etwas kleiner als er und wirklich sehr hübsch. Wäre Harry nicht schwul, dann würde er vermutlich sabbern. Aber Merlin sei Dank war er stockschwul und konnte sich daher nicht mehr als ein freundliches Nicken abringen.

»Hi«, lächelte das Mädchen und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nachdem zwei kleine Katzen auch noch in das Abteil geschlüpft waren.

»Hallo«, grüßte Harry höflich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?«

»N-Nein«, entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige erstaunt. Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte sie sich gegenüber, nahm die beiden Katzen – eine gelborange-schwarz getigerte und eine weiß-schwarz getigerte – auf ihren Schoß und starrte ihn danach ungeniert an. Harry beschloss, sie zu ignorieren und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Im nächsten Moment ruckelte es und der Zug fuhr los, während er beobachten konnte, wie die Eltern mit Tränen in den Augen ihren Kindern zuwinkten, die, aus den Fenstern gebeugt, dasselbe taten.

--

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Nach zwei Stunden der Fahrt hatte er sich ein Buch aus seinem Koffer geholt und seit dem, was wiederum eine Stunde her war, starrte er hinein, blätterte ab und zu um. Und das Mädchen, das immer noch ihm gegenüber saß, ihre nun schlafenden, kleinen Katzen streichelte, _starrte_ _ihn immer noch an_. Er wurde fast wahnsinnig, weshalb er beschloss, dem ein Ende zu setzen.

»Was ist?«, wandte er sich nun endlich gezwungen ruhig an das blauhaarige Mädchen.

»Schön, dass du mir auch mal deine Aufmerksamkeit schenkst«, antwortete die nur.

»Wenn du etwas willst, hättest du ja anfangen können«, blaffte Harry genervt.

»Hab ich doch«, grinste die Blauhaarige. »Ich hab dich angestarrt.«

»Was äußerst unhöflich ist und nie gut ankommt«, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige trocken.

»Wie auch immer...«, winkte das Mädchen ohne eine Spur Betroffenheit ab.

»Also, was willst du? Du hast ja nicht einmal Gepäck bei dir, folglich hast du bereits ein Abteil, in dem vermutlich deine Freunde sind.«

»Mh«, nickte das Mädchen. »Ich heiße Roxane und du?«

»Harry.«

»Wie alt bist du?«

»Wie bitte?«

»Wie alt du bist, hab ich gefragt.«

»Das weiß ich. Mich wundert es nur, weshalb du es wissen willst.«

»Spielen wir ein Frage und Antwort Spiel?«, fragte die Blauhaarige kindlich und sah ihn bittend an.

»Was?«, gab Harry nur verblüfft von sich. Das Mädchen musste in seinen Alter sein, folglich hinkte sie noch weit zurück. Denn... ein Frage und Antwort Spiel mit einem Fremden?

»Okay, ich fange an. Magst du Katzen?«

»Äh, ja, eigentlich schon...«, gab der Potter zu und seufzte, ehe er beschloss, dass er mitspielen sollte. Früher würde er diese Nervensäge vermutlich gar nicht wieder los bekommen. »Jetzt bin ich dran, richtig? Sind das deine natürliche Haar- und Augenfarbe?«

»Nein, ich teste nur gerne Dinge an meinem Körper aus. Also, wie alt bist du?«

»Siebzehn. Was willst du?«

»Mit dir reden. Bist du neu in Hogwarts?«

»Ja. Warum willst du mit mir reden? Soweit ich weiß, kennen wir uns nicht.«

»Du siehst interessant aus. In welchen Jahrgang wirst du gehen?«

»Sechsten. Ehm... Wie alt bist du?«

»Achtzehn. Hast du Tattoos?«

»Ja, zwei. Du bist achtzehn Jahre alt? Müsstest du nicht schon deinen Abschluss haben?«

»Doch. Wo hast du sie?«

»Arm und Rücken. Musstest du eine Klasse wiederholen?«

»Nein«, antwortete Roxane und stand mit den Katzen auf ihrem Arm auf. »Was sind die Motive deiner Tattoos?«

Harry sah sie leicht irritiert an, da sie es plötzlich eilig hatte. In der Hoffnung, seine Ruhe zu haben, beantwortete er auch diese Frage: »Am Arm ist es eine Blume und am Rücken das japanische Schriftzeichen für Phantom-Dieb. Warum fragst du das? Und weshalb hast du noch nicht deinen Abschluss?«

»Da ich jetzt gehen muss, drücke ich ein Auge zu und ignoriere die Regeln des Spiels. Ich bin nur neugierig, für welche Motive sich ein Junge wie du entscheidet.« Sie lief zu der Tür, öffnete sie und trat auf den Gang, bevor sie sich kurz umsah und dann wieder Harry ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. »Ich habe keinen Abschluss, weil ich noch nie eine Schule von innen gesehen habe.«

Harry war so perplex, dass er nichts als blinzeln konnte, als Roxane die Tür schloss. Doch dann sprang er auf und schob die Tür auf, ehe er sich auf dem Gang umsah. Da war allerdings kein einziger Schüler. Weder Roxane, noch ein anderer. Seufzend schloss Harry wieder Tür und ließ sich auf seinen Platz sinken, wo er gelangweilt nach draußen blickte. Musste er dieses seltsame Mädchen verstehen?

/Nein, dachte Harry. /Muss ich, den Göttern sei Dank, nicht./

--

Harry war äußerst froh, dass ihm die Fahrt mit den Booten erspart blieb, als er aus der Kutsche stieg und es, seit er in dieser Zeit war, das erste Mal wie aus Kübeln regnete. An den Toren stand bereits McGonagall, die die Schüler beobachtete und anscheinend auf die Erstklässler, sowieso Hagrid wartete. Seufzend ging er zu ihr.

»Guten Tag, Professor. Ich heiße Harry Shorai, ich bin neu«, sagte er höflich.

»Guten Abend, Mr. Shorai. Mein Name ist Professor McGonagall und ich bin Ihre Verwandlungslehrerin. Warten Sie noch einen Moment, die Schüler sind bald alle im Gebäude, also dürfte der Wildhüter, Hagrid, bald mit den Erstklässlern ankommen.«

Harry nickte und stellte sich neben sie.

--

»Austra, Janine!«

Harry ignorierte McGonagalls Stimme, die die Erstklässler zum Einteilen aufrief und er ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden. Stattdessen ließ er seine Augen über den Gryffindorhaustisch gleiten. Schon bald fand er, wen er suchte. Zum einen die Rumtreiber – Wurmschwanz übersah er großzügig – und zum anderen Lily. Leicht lächelnd konnte er sich nun sicher sein, dass das Mädchen, das er im St-Mungo kurz gesehen hatte, tatsächlich seine Mutter gewesen war. Neben ihr saßen die drei Mädchen, die Harry ebenfalls im St-Mungo, um genau zu sein im Fahrstuhl, kennen gelernt hatte.

»Meine lieben Schüler und natürlich auch Schülerinnen«, begann nun Dumbledore, nachdem alle Erstklässler ihrem jeweiligen Haus zugeteilt worden waren. »Heute beginnt ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts. An die älteren Schüler: Willkommen zurück! Und an unsere neuen Schüler: Herzlich Willkommen in der berühmten Schule Hogwarts! Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt die Erstklässler freundlich auf, egal in welches Haus sie kommen.«

Dumbledore sah zu Harry, neben den sich gerade McGonagall stellte, und lächelte freundlich. Harry würde ihm am liebsten entgegen schmettern, was er war. Der Gesichtsausdruck würde bestimmt sehr amüsant sein. Allerdings die nachfolgenden Handlungen tödlich.

»Wir dürfen dieses Jahr, neben den Erstklässler, einen weiteren Neuzugang begrüßen«, sprach Dumbledore weiter, worauf alle Blicke zu Harry schossen, welcher sich allerdings den Lehrertisch besah. Er hielt ein Schmunzeln zurück, als er den finster guckenden Malfoy sah. Allerdings konnte er ein Lächeln kaum unterdrücken, als er Tom erblickte, welcher zufrieden grinste.

Obwohl Harry dieses Aussehen schon kannte, besah er ihn sich noch einmal. Die zuvor edlen Gesichtszüge waren kantiger geworden und die Augen hatten das Blau, dass Harry am Anfang gesehen hatte. Toms Haare waren nun schulterlang und braun, anstatt kinnlang und schwarz. Doch die Veränderungen, die Toms neues Aussehen erst so richtig ausmachten, waren eher die kleinen Dinge. Zum Beispiel war die Nase etwas länger, die Augen standen weiter auseinander und der Mund war weniger voller als sonst. Toms Körper, natürlich vom Hals abwärts, war der gleiche Adoniskörper den Harry schon ausgiebig betrachtet hatte.

»Mr. Shorai«, rief McGonagall Harry zu sich und hielt den Hut etwas in die Höhe. Harry nickte und ging zu ihr, wo er sich auf dem bekannten dreibeinigen Stuhl niederließ und kurz darauf seine Sicht auf die vielen Hogwartsschüler verlor.

/Wer hatte eigentlich so einen riesigen Schädel?, ging es dem Nymphen durch den Kopf.

„Ich sehe, du hast einen wunderbaren Humor", erklang es trocken in Harrys Kopf. „Also, sehen wir mal, wo wir dich hinstecken. Ravenclaw? Du bist intelligent, keine Frage, aber nicht an deiner Karriere oder Zukunft interessiert."

/Heißt es nicht, 'lebe und denke nicht an morgen'?(

„Stimmt. Allerdings kann ich nicht sagen, dass deine Ansicht positiv ist. Wie wäre es mit Hufflepuff? Ich sehe Loyalität und Hilfsbereitschaft, aber auch den Willen, seine eigenen Ideale durchzusetzen. Von deinem Dickkopf ganz zu schweigen. Das wäre eine gute Eigenschaft für Gryffindor, ebenso dein Mut. Nur deine Gerissenheit hält mich momentan davon ab, jetzt 'Gryffindor' zu brüllen. Außerdem sind die Freunde sehr wichtig, ein weiterer Punkt für Slytherin. Wo willst du hin?"

/Du lässt mir die Wahl?/

„Ganz ehrlich, junger Mann? Ich habe keine Lust, mir fünf Stunden über dein Haus den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Dein Charakter ist so gegensätzlich, davon bekommt man ja Kopfschmerzen."

/Tz..., schnaubte Harry gedanklich. /Lass mich Slytherin testen./

„Testen? Du kannst nicht nach einer Woche das Haus wechseln, ich hoffe, das weißt du."

/Schon klar./

„Wie du willst", konnte Harry noch einmal die raue Stimme vernehmen, bevor ein lautes »Slytherin!« Professor McGonagall dazu veranlasste, ihm den Hut vom Kopf zu ziehen. Er stand auf und lief langsam zu seinem neuen Haustisch. Er konnte einen kurzen Blick zu den Rumtreibern nicht verhindern. Sie sahen recht neugierig zu ihm, allerdings auch etwas enttäuscht. Darüber irritiert, ließ er seine Augen nun über die Slytherins schweifen. Er erkannte einen Platz neben einem etwas kleineren, schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Harry straffte noch einmal unbemerkt seine Schultern, bevor er zu dem Jungen zusteuerte und sich neben ihm nieder ließ. Langsam verstummte auch der Applaus, dem die Slytherins ihm geschenkt hatten.

»Nun, ich möchte euch nicht mehr länger mit den Worten eines alten Mannes langweilen«, zwinkerte Dumbledore in die Runde. »Guten Appetit!« Einen Augenblick später waren die vier Haustische und der Lehrertisch mit allerlei Gerichten und Getränken bedeckt.

Während Harry seinen Teller mit einfachem Gemüse füllte, warf er ab und zu unbemerkte Blicke zu seinem Nachbarn. Es war ziemlich ungewohnt, seinen ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor als Jugendlichen – der übrigens jünger war als er selbst – zu sehen. Aber er würde sich daran gewöhnen, ebenso wie an seine Eltern. Jedenfalls überraschte es ihn nicht, dass Snape auch hier fettige, kinnlange Haare hatte und seine Nase schon verdächtig groß war. Auch seine schwarzen Augen hatten die gleiche Kälte, wie Harry sie immer gesehen hatte.

»Ich heiße Harry Shorai«, stellte er sich schließlich vor und hielt dem Jungen seine Hand hin. Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie, bevor er ungerührt sein Brot vertilgte.

»Eigentlich stellt man sich in solchen Momenten selbst vor und nimmt die Hand des Anderen in seine eigene«, sagte Harry leicht eingeschnappt, zog seine Hand allerdings nicht zurück. Es wunderte ihn nur minimal, dass er auch weiterhin ignoriert wurde. »Ich werde dich solange nerven, bis du dich vorgestellt hast. Wenn es sein muss, erzähl ich dir meine gesamte Lebensgeschichte. Wie schon erwähnt, heiße ich Harry Shorai und ich werde in die sechste Klasse gehen...«

»Schon gut«, wurde Harry angefaucht, ehe seine Hand von einer ziemlich gleichgroßen Hand gepackt wurde – was so viel hieß, dass Severus Snape als sechzehnjähriger genauso zierlich gewesen war, wie Harry es höchstwahrscheinlich sein gesamtes Leben sein würde. Komische Vorstellung. »Severus Snape, sechste Klasse und vermutlich das Opfer, das sich mit dir ein Zimmer teilen muss.«

»Angenehm«, grinste Harry, ließ die Hand los und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Er war von sich selbst erstaunt. Eigentlich war er keine große Quasselstrippe.

»Mach dir nichts draus«, grinste das blonde Mädchen ihm gegenüber. Vermutlich war sie nur ein kleines bisschen jünger als er selbst. »Snape ist immer so.«

»Aha«, nickte Harry nur und senkte wieder seinen Blick. Als würde er das nicht wissen.

»Bist du Single?«

Langsam sah der Nymph wieder auf und starrte das selbstbewusste, zugegeben verdammt hübsche, Mädchen an. »Ja. Und nicht interessiert.«

»Warum?«, fragte sie und zog eine Schnute. »Es ist ja nicht so, als würde es viele Mädchen in Hogwarts geben, die sich mit mir messen könnten.«

Harry sah ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Rechts von ihm, nahe dem Lehrertisch, fing es bei den Erstklässler an und er nahm stark an, dass man hier nach Jahrgangsstufen saß, da, je weiter es Richtung den großen Türen ging, die Schüler älter aussahen. Schließlich sah Harry zu den Sechstklässler, die nah bei den Siebtklässler saßen. Er erkannte sofort Narzissa und Bellatrix Black, ebenso Lucius Malfoy und einige andere zukünftigen Todesser. Es fiel ihm erstaunlich leicht, ruhig zu bleiben. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er seine Vergangenheit größtenteils verarbeitet hatte. Oder es lag an Tom. Wenn Lord Voldemort kein so schlechter Kerl war, wie war es dann mit seinen Untergebenen?

»Die Blonde da ist doch wahrlich eine Schönheit«, sagte Harry und zeigte auf Narzissa. Das Mädchen ihm gegenüber folgte seinem Blick.

»Die kannst du dir abschminken, mein Hübscher. Lucius hat schon ein Auge auf sie geworfen«, entgegnete das Mädchen, warf noch einen schmachtenden Blick auf den Malfoy, ehe sie wieder ihn ansah.

»Hab ich gesagt, dass ich an ihr interessiert bin? Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass ich bereits nach ein paar Minuten ein schöneres Mädchen gesehen habe.« Empört sah sie ihn an, bevor sie sich nach einem letzten, wütenden Blick abwandte.

»Du bist doch ohnehin schon mit Parkinson verlobt«, murmelte der Junge, der neben dem Mädchen saß, in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Die Blonde sah auf und warf einen angeekelten Blick auf einen schwarzhaarigen, molligen Jungen – dessen Pickel denen von Stan Shunpike Konkurrenz machten –, welcher etwas entfernt von ihnen saß und sie momentan mit schmachtenden Blicken überhäufte. Harry konnte wirklich verstehen, dass die Blonde dem Jungen abgeneigt war.

»Falls du glaubst, dass ich diesen widerlichen Typen heiratete, dann hast du dich geschnitten, Nott.«

»Du hast da nichts groß zu sagen«, erinnerte der braunhaarige Junge sie.

»Das werden wir noch sehen«, fauchte sie zurück.

»Wie heißt ihr überhaupt?«, fragte Harry ein, in der Hoffnung, einen Streit zu verhindern. Darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.

»Christopher Nott«, stellte sich der Junge vor und sah ihn kurz ausdruckslos an, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Teller lenkte und sich eine Gabel Fleisch in seinen Mund steckte.

»Larissa Gamp«, zwinkerte die Blonde Harry zu. Dieser verdrehte genervt seine Augen und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er ihr klar eine Abfuhr erteilt und sie fing schon wieder an. Unglaublich. Während dem restlichen Mahl ignorierte Harry jeden Versuch eines Gesprächs, in das ihn Larissa ziehen wollte.

--

Harry seufzte genervt und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Vor einer Stunde, es musste nun vier Uhr morgens sein, war er aus seinem Schlaf geschreckt und hatte gedanklich sofort Voldie verflucht. In letzter Zeit kamen diese... erregende... Träume immer häufiger und es war nicht nur beängstigend, sonder auch nervtötend.

Doch nicht nur die Furcht, in nächster Zeit wieder mit einer ansehnlichen Latte aufzuwachen, hielt ihn davon ab wieder einzuschlafen, sondern auch das ohrenbetäubende Schnarchen seiner Mitbewohnern. Neben Severus Snape und Christopher Nott, waren auch noch Robert Zabini, Samuel Pritchard und Claudius Parkinson in dem gleichen Schlafsaal. Und jeder einzelne, außer vielleicht Snape und Zabini, schnarchten was das Zeug hielt.

/Ich halt's nicht mehr aus, dachte der Nymph, schmiss sich seinen Tarnumhang über die Schultern, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und flüchtete aus dem Schlafsaal. Er hatte schon Schweigezauber ausprobiert, aber es musste ein magiehemmender Zauber auf dem Schlafsaal liegen, da sie nicht gewirkt hatten.

Lautlos schlich er die Treppen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Allerdings hielten leise Stimmen ihn davon ab, ganz den Raum zu betreten. Er lugte um die Ecke und seufzte lautlos, als er Lucius Malfoy, Narzissa und Bellatrix Black, Walden McNair, Rabastan Lestrange und zwei Jungen, die er nicht kannte, erblickte. Wie sollte er jetzt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kommen?

»... Acht nehmen«, beendete Lucius seinen Satz, den Harry selbst nicht verstanden hatte. Doch jetzt spitzte er seine Ohren. Wenn die ihm schon seinen wohl verdienten Schlaf versauten, konnte er auch lauschen.

»Aber was soll an ihm so besonders sein?«, murrte Bellatrix und verschränkte ihre Arme.

»Woher soll ich das wissen?«, fragte Lucius kühl und lehnte sich etwas vor. »Ich kann euch nur sagen, dass mein Vater mir gesagt hat, dass wir den Neuen nicht verärgern sollen und erst recht nicht den neuen Lehrer. Habt ihr das verstanden?«

»Du sagst es ja jetzt schon zum dritten Mal«, erwiderte Rabastan genervt.

»Es ist nur für die Spatzenhirne unter euch.« Lucius warf einen kurzen Blick zu McNair und den anderen beiden Jungen. »Sorgt dafür, dass auch die jüngeren Todesserkinder die Anweisung erhalten. Und, dass sie ihre Klappen halten.«

»Wo wir bei Todessern sind...«, ließ Narzissas weiche Stimme die Erwiderung Rabastans im Keim ersticken. »Vielleicht ist dieser Shorai ja einer. Und der Lehrer auch. Wenn man an die Anweisung deines Vaters denkt, dann könnten sie hochrangige sein.«

»Schüler können keine Todesser werden, das unterbindet der Dunkle Lord strikt«, schüttelte Lucius seinen Kopf, worauf eine Weile Schweigen herrschte.

»Es interessiert mich trotzdem, was an dem Jungen so toll sein soll«, grummelte Bellatrix schließlich und erhob sich.

»Morgen werden wie sowieso sehen, was er drauf hat. Sobald er Potter und Anhang begegnet«, merkte einer der Jungen mit ruhiger Stimme an. Bellatrix schwieg und wandte sich zu den Treppen, die in den Mädchenschlafsaal führten.

»Das war's, oder, Lucius?«, vergewisserte sie sich und sah über ihre Schultern zu ihm. Er nickte, was anscheinend das Zeichen dafür war, sich wortlos voneinander zu verabschieden. Harry drückte sich eng an die Wand, als die Jungen an ihm vorbei liefen und oben nach rechts bogen. Nachdenklich schritt der Nymph durch den nun leeren Raum und drückte leicht die Steinwand an, worauf sich der Gang nach draußen öffnete.

Während Harry zum Raum der Wünsche schlich, um wenigstens die restlichen zwei Stunden zu schlafen, dachte er darüber nach, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er war froh, dass Abraxas Malfoy nichts Genaueres gesagt hatten. Was sollte er auch antworten, wenn er gefragt wurde, warum er jetzt schon Todesser war? Allerdings amüsierte es ihn königlich, dass diese Menschen, die ihn in seiner Zeit immer verspottet hatten, nun äußerst vorsichtig den Umgang mit ihm angehen mussten.

--

Zweieinhalb Stunden später stand Harry frisch geduscht und in Schuluniform gekleidet vor der Großen Halle. Er hatte, trotz Ruhe, nur eine Stunde schlafen können. Deshalb hatte er sich wieder in seinen Schlafsaal begeben und sich hergerichtet.

Einen Augenblick später betrat Harry die Halle und wandte sich nach einem kurzen Blick durch den Saal, es waren zurzeit nur ungefähr ein viertel der Schüler anwesend, zu seinem Haustisch. Nur leicht überrascht bemerkte er den Handwink Lucius', der ihn dazu aufforderte, sich zu ihm und seiner 'Clique' zu setzen. Die bestand aus den Leuten, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit belauscht hatte. Kurz sah der Schwarzhaarige zu Snape und seinen anderen Zimmermitbewohnern, bevor er zu Lucius ging und sich neben ihn setzte. Der Platz neben ihm selbst blieb leer.

»Lucius Malfoy«, stellte sich der Blonde vor und streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen.

»Harry Shorai, sehr erfreut.«

Lucius nickte nur und zeigte anschließend auf Narzissa. »Das ist Narzissa Black und das Mädchen dort ist ihre Zwillingsschwester, Bellatrix. Das sind Rabastan Lestrange, Walden McNair, Stephan Jugson und Thorfinn Rowle.« Sie nickten Harry nacheinander zu, was er höflich erwiderte.

»Willst du nicht etwas über dich erzählen?«, lächelte Rabastan freundlich und nahm sich ein Brötchen mit Wurst.

»Sicher, warum nicht«, schmunzelte Harry, in dem Wissen, dass das alles nur Show war. »Ich bin am fünften August nach England gekommen, davor habe ich in Japan gelebt. Meine Familie ist tot, weshalb ich hier mein Glück versuchen wollte.«

»Hier?«, warf Narzissa verblüfft ein. »Wo doch Krieg herrscht?«

»Ich weiß, dass es eine seltsame Entscheidung ist«, grinste Harry schief.

»Allerdings... Hast du hier irgendwelche Konta-... Was zum...?« Verwirrt sah Rabastan über Harrys Schulter nach hinten, was diesen die Stirn runzeln ließ. Einen Augenblick später spürte er Atem an seiner Wange, kurz darauf Lippen. Harry zuckte zusammen und verspannte sich, während er zur Seite sah. Er entspannte sich jedoch sofort wieder, als er die bekannten blauen Augen sah, die ihn spitzbübisch anfunkelten.

»Tom!«, fauchte er dennoch. »Was soll das?«

Der Mann küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und leise lachte, bevor er sich neben Harry auf die Bank fallen ließ und seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch abstützte. Seinen Kopf drehte er zu dem Nymph.

»Was denn? Es hat dich doch sonst auch nicht gestört, wie ich dich begrüße, Harry«, grinste er breit.

»Darüber kann man streiten«, nuschelte Harry und hielt Ausschau nach Erdbeeren. In seiner Zeit war das immer das Erste gewesen, das er am Morgen vertilgt hatte. Allerdings war er später so in Stress geraten, dass er es einstellen musste. Doch warum sollte er nicht wieder damit anfangen?

»Findest du? Du hast dich nie beschwert.«

»Doch, hab ich. Aber du hast mich total ignoriert, deshalb hab ich es aufgegeben. Aber, Tom, du bist...«

»Professor Aenigma«, ließ Dumbledores kühle Stimme die Köpfe der erstaunten Schüler zu dem alten Mann drehen, der einen Meter entfernt hinter Harry stand und Tom anfunkelte. Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete noch einmal das fein geschnittene Gesicht Harrys, ehe er sich an den Schulleiter wandte.

»Ja, Sir?«, lächelte er unschuldig. Harry legte eine Hand über seine Augen und seufzte lautlos.

»Was denken Sie, was Sie gerade getan haben?«

»Einen alten Freund begrüßt.«

»Einen alten Freund begrüßt?«, vergewisserte sich Dumbledore. Tom nickte leicht grinsend. »Von wegen

'einen alten Freund begrüßt'. Denken Sie daran, dass sexuelle Beziehungen zwischen Schülern und Lehrern an dieser Schule nicht geduldet werden. Sehe ich noch einmal, wie Sie Mr. Shorai zu nahe kommen, werde ich Sie persönlich aus dieser Schule begleiten.«

»Wissen Sie, Professor Dumbledore, da liegt das Problem«, grinste Tom breit und äußerst amüsiert. »Ohne feste Beweise kann ich nicht entlassen werden. Sie haben mich nicht eingestellt, sondern das Ministerium. Deshalb haben auch nur die das Recht, den Job einem Anderen zu geben. Wenn ich Harry nicht vor aller Augen leidenschaftlich auf den Mund küsse oder wir beim Sex erwischt werden, können Sie nichts tun.«

Obwohl Harry nicht hinsah, wusste er, dass Dumbledore wütend über den Ungehorsam Toms war.

»Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich es nicht schaffen könnte, Sie aus dieser Schule zu werfen, wenn es im Wohle der Schüler ist?«

»Oh, doch, bestimmt. Nur... Harry, dränge ich mich dir auf?«, wandte sich Tom an Harry. Dieser sah ihn trocken an.

»Natürlich nicht.«

»Da haben Sie es«, triumphierte Dumbledore mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. »Der Sarkasmus ist nicht zu überhören.«

»Sir«, schaltete sich nun Harry ein. Er drehte sich um. »Tom tritt mir nicht zu nahe oder sonst etwas. Wir kennen uns schon lange und sind so etwas wie Brüder. Nicht, Tom?«

»Genau, Kleiner«, nickte Tom, legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und zog ihn eng an sich, während er immer noch Dumbledore angrinste. Der Nymph seufzte an seiner Brust. Da hatte er so eine tolle Ausrede gefunden und dieser Dödel von einem Dunklen Lord widerlegte sie im nächsten Moment mit dieser eindeutigen Umarmung.

»Ich hoffe, dass das auch so bleibt«, ließ Dumbledore verlauten, ehe sich umdrehte und mit wehenden Haaren zum Lehrertisch stiefelte.

»Du bist ein Idiot«, murrte Harry und sah hoch, in Toms falsches Gesicht.

»Na na, Süßer, denk dran, wer ich bin«, flüsterte der frischgebackene Lehrer geheimnisvoll.

»Ein Trottel, ich weiß. Kaum zu glauben, dass du es soweit gebracht hast. Bist du deshalb hier her gekommen? Um Dumbledore eins auszuwischen?«

»Jein«, antwortete Tom, küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor er ihn los ließ und sich wieder erhob. »Ich bin auch gekommen, um etwas mit dir zu reden. Aber jetzt sollte ich wieder zu Abraxas gehen, er guckt mich schon die ganze Zeit so fassungslos an. Übrigens hast du in der ersten Stunde bei mir Unterricht.«

»Okay«, murmelte Harry, sah Tom noch kurz hinterher als dieser sich zum Lehrertisch begab, bevor er wieder die Suche nach Erdbeeren aufnahm.

»Was war das?«, fragte Rabastan ihm gegenüber. Harry hob den Kopf, ließ seine Augen über seine Mitschüler gleiten, bevor er wieder den Kopf senkte und nach den roten Früchten Ausschau hielt.

»Fragt einfach nicht.« Sie schienen seine Aussage zu akzeptieren, da er nichts mehr von ihnen hörte. Nach einigen Minuten gab Harry mit seiner Suche auf. Am Gryffindortisch hatte er immer welche gefunden... Ob das Dumbledores Werk war? Wundern würde es ihn jedenfalls nicht.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Eine halbe Stunde zuvor, am Gryffindorhaustisch±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

»Ich sag euch, Mädels, das ist er«, beharrte ein orangehaariges Mädchen auf ihrer Aussage. Zwei ihrer Freundinnen starrten den neuen Slytherin an und nickten schließlich sachte.

»Da könntest du Recht haben, Rachel. Zu blöd, dass wir ihn noch nicht aus der Nähe gesehen haben«, sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen ruhig.

»Vielleicht schaffen wir es nachher, näher an ihn heran zu kommen«, hoffte das blonde Mädchen mit leuchtenden Augen. »Ich würde gerne noch einmal sein Gesicht so nah sehen.«

»Bei Gryffindor, könnt ihr endlich aufhören, diesen Neuen anzuhimmeln?«, murrte ein rothaariges, zierliches Mädchen gegenüber der Orangehaarigen.

»Findest du ihn nicht auch hübsch, Lily?«, erkundigte sich Rachel und sah ihr über die Schultern.

»Doch. Und da liegt das Problem, Rachel. Er. Sieht. Aus. Wie. Potter!«, fauchte Lily und warf ihren Löffel in die Schüssel, sodass das Müsli raus spritzte.

»Potter?«, wiederholte die Blonde erstaunt. »Lily, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Gut, von weitem haben sie gewisse Ähnlichkeiten, aber wenn du genau vor dem Neuen stehst, sind sie nicht mehr da. Das kommt dir nur so vor.«

»Kann es sein, dass du nur James in dem Neuen siehst, weil der auch so schön ist?«, flüsterte Rachel verschwörerisch und beugte sich leicht vor.

»Wie bitte?!«, empörte sich Lily. »Potter ist nicht hübsch!«

»Vorhin sagtest du noch auf Rachels Frage hin, dass du den Neuen hübsch findest. Und dann kamst du mit den scheinbaren Ähnlichkeiten zwischen James und ihm. Du widersprichst dir selbst, Lilian«, meinte die Braunhaarige leicht lächelnd.

»Alice!«

»Was? Ist doch so.«

»Du kannst viel von James abstreiten, Lily«, sagte nun das blonde Mädchen. »Zum Beispiel, dass er taktvoll oder zurückhaltend sei, aber du kannst nicht sagen, dass er nicht hübsch ist.«

»Oh, vielen Dank, Maggie.« Genervt sah Lily auf, ihre Freundinnen hingegen drehten sich lächelnd zu der männlichen Stimme. James Potter, hochgewachsen, schwarzhaarig und leicht muskulös, stand breit grinsend mit seinen drei Freunden, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, hinter Lily und Alice.

»Gern geschehen, James«, lächelte Maggie.

»Hey, Lily«, grinste James charmant und quetschte sich neben sie und Alice. Genervt sah die Rothaarige auf die andere Seite.

»Guten Morgen, Mädels«, begrüßte Sirius die Mädchen mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Alice plumpsen. Peter setzte sich neben ihn und Remus nahm auf der anderen Seite von Lily Platz.

»Guten Morgen, Remus. Wie geht es dir?«, lächelte Lily den Jungen freundlich an. Er lächelte zurück.

»Ganz gut, danke. Und was ist mit dir?«

»Sieht man mal von dieser Vogelscheuche neben mir ab, könnte man sagen, dass es mir hervorragend geht.«

»Schön zu hören.«

»Woah!«, zischte Rachel fassungslos.

»Was ist denn?«, wollte Alice besorgt wissen.

»Der neue Lehrer macht sich an den neuen Schüler ran!« Die Gryffindors drehten sich um und sahen zu den Slytherins. Tatsächlich gab der neue Lehrer, Tom Aenigma, erinnerten sie sich, dem neuen Schüler gerade einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er wieder aufstand. Neugierig verfolgten sie die Unterhaltung, die zwischen den Professoren Dumbledore und Aenigma entstand, bis der Schulleiter wütend zum Lehrertisch rauschte. Nachdem der Lehrer noch kurz mit dem neuen Schüler geredet hatte, folgte er Dumbledore und setzte sich neben Abraxas Malfoy.

»Krass«, murmelte Sirius und starrte noch einmal den neuen Schüler an, welcher sich suchend am Tisch umsah, ehe er sich wieder an seine Freunde wandte. »Glaubt ihr, dass da was läuft?«

»Unsinn«, wehrte Lily ab. »Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehungen sind an dieser Schule verboten.«

»Das sah aber eindeutig so aus.«

»Potter«, knurrte Lily, »Professor Aenigma muss vertrauenswürdig sein, wenn Professor Dumbledore ihm den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste überlässt.«

»Und was ist mit Malfoy? Findest du den auch vertrauenswürdig, Lily?«

»_Professor_ Malfoy, Potter! Und ja, ich finde, dass er auch vertrauenswürdig sein muss. Oh, und nenne mich nicht Lily! Für dich immer noch Evans!«

James ignorierte ihren letzten Satz gekonnt. »Malfoy ist ein Todesser, Lily. Ein _Todesser_!«

»Dafür gibt es keine Beweise. Es sind nur Gerüchte.«

»Sicher«, schnaubte James.

»Er geht«, sagte Rachel plötzlich und sprang auf. Sie ignorierte Professor McGonagall, die wie die anderen drei Hauslehrer die Stundenpläne austeilte, und eilte zum Ausgang der Großen Halle. Alice und Maggie erhoben sich ebenfalls und folgten ihr schnell. Die Hinterbliebenen sahen ihn verwirrt nach, abgesehen von Lily, die ihre Augen verdrehte.

»Wo gehen sie hin?«, fragte Sirius.

»Den neuen Schüler besichtigen. Sie glauben, ihn schon einmal im St.-Mungo gesehen zu haben.«

--

Nachdem der Nymph seinen Stundenplan von Professor Slughorn erhalten hatte, machte er sich mit Narzissa und Bellatrix auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Lucius, Rabastan und die anderen beiden Jungen waren alle in der siebten Jahrgangsstufe und hatten nun eine Freistunde.

»Entschuldigung?«, hörten die Slytherins eine zaghafte Stimme und drehten sich verdutzt um. Harry erkannte sofort die drei Mädchen, die ihm im St.-Mungo mit ihren Fragen auf die Nerven gegangen waren. Er lächelte sie trotzdem freundlich an.

»Ah, wir kennen uns, nicht?«, vergewisserte er sich der Höflichkeitshalber.

»Ja«, nickte die Orangehaarige hastig. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er auch annahm. »Mein Name ist Rachel Leroy. Das sind meine Freundinnen Alice Rhimes und Maggie Grey.«

»Harry Shorai«, nickte der Schwarzhaarige ihnen freundlich zu, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und an den Blackmädchen vorbei zu den Türen der Großen Halle lief. Kurz warfen die Blacks noch einen kurzen, ausdruckslosen Blick auf die drei Mädchen, die dem Jungen hinterher starrten, ehe sie ihm schweigend folgten.

Maggie, Rachel und Alice hingegen gingen wieder zu Lily und den Rumtreibern, wo sie sich setzten.

»Und?«, erkundigte sich Lily wie so nebenbei, während sie ihr Glas Orangensaft hin und her schwenkte.

»Er ist es«, hauchte Rachel. Ihre Freundinnen nickten. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie auf. »Wie geil! Mir ist wieder aufgefallen wie verdammt hübsch er ist. Glaubt ihr, er ist noch Single?«

»Denk an den neuen Lehrer, Rachel«, murrte Sirius.

»Lily hat Recht, ein Lehrer, der von Professor Dumbledore geduldet wird, würde niemals einen Minderjährigen anfassen. Vermutlich sind sie einfach nur gut befreundet.«

»Er ist ein Slytherin«, warf James stirnrunzelnd ein. »Willst du dich wirklich auf einen Slytherin einlassen?«

»Er ist wahnsinnig nett!«, fauchte die Orangehaarige zurück.

»Eigentlich können wir das nicht sagen, Rachel. Wir haben nur ein paar Minuten mit ihm im gleichen Lift verbracht und gerade unsere Namen ausgetauscht, bevor er gegangen ist«, sagte Alice.

»Na und?«, schnappte Rachel. »Selbst wenn er ein wenig arrogant sein sollte, ich würde es trotzdem versuchen. Hast du etwa seinen Körper vergessen, Alice?!«

»Natürlich nicht«, murmelte die Braunhaarige rötlich um die Nase und fuhr den oberen Rand ihres Glases nach. Die Jungen sahen auf.

»Wie meinst du das?«

»Sein Oberkörper ist der Hammer, James. Einfach traumhaft. Und das Tattoo, das er auf dem Rücken hat, ist so cool! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dieses Schriftzeichen bedeutet, aber es sieht einfach toll aus! Es ist auf seinem gesamten Rücken ausgebreitet!«, schwärmte Rachel seufzend.

»Er ist trotz allem ein Slytherin«, merkte nun Maggie an. »Wir sollten uns von ihm fernhalten, Rachel.«

»Pah!«, schnaubte die Angesprochene und sprang auf. »Ich denk ja gar nicht dran! Slytherin hin oder her, dieser Junge ist ein Versuch wert. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet.« Sauer stiefelte sie davon, während ihr nachdenklichen Blick folgten.

»Was meint ihr?«, fragte Remus.

»W-Wir sollten R-Rachel von diesem S-Slytherin fernhalten«, sagte Peter besorgt. James und Sirius nickten.

»Nein«, widersprach Lily und stand auf. »Vielleicht hat sie ja Recht. Nur, weil er ein Slytherin ist, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass er unfreundlich oder gemein ist. Allerdings spricht wohl nichts dagegen, etwas darauf zu achten. Rachel handelt ja immer gerne zuerst, bevor sie nachdenkt. Ich hole meine Schultasche.«

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Einige Zeit später, vorm Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Harry seufzte leicht genervt auf. Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieses orangehaarige Mädchen, Rachel, starrte ihn unentwegt an. Das war nervig.

»Was ist?«, fragte Narzissa.

»Ach, nichts«, winkte Harry ab.

»Liroy starrt ihn die ganze Zeit an«, sagte Bellatrix gelangweilt. »Potter, Black und Pettigrew übrigens auch.« Harry folgte ihrem Finger und sah die Rumtreiber an, welche trotz der offensichtlichen Entdeckung ihn auch weiterhin anstarrten.

»Vor Potter und Black musst du dich in Acht nehmen«, fuhr Bellatrix fort. »Diese Idioten überhäufen einen mit idiotischen Streichen. Snape ist ihr Lieblingsopfer. Vermutlich hast du auch die Ehre erhalten, ihr Ziel zu sein. So, wie die dich anstarren...«

Harry seufzte ein weiteres Mal und hoffte, dass Tom endlich seinen Arsch bewegen würde und sie in den Klassenraum gehen konnten.

»Übrigens«, sagte Bellatrix und drehte sich zu ihm um. »Wie ist dein Verhältnis zu dem neuen Lehrer? Ihr benehmt euch nicht wie Brüder, eher wie ein Paar.«

»Wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, aber Tom übertreibt gerne. Deshalb musste diese Brüder-Ausrede herhalten. Aber ein Paar sind wir auch nicht. Nur... Freunde.«

»Aha«, gab das Mädchen von sich, doch sie schien nicht an seine Aussage zu glauben, was Harry jedoch gepflegt am Arsch vorbei ging.

»Wie komme ich eigentlich zu der Ehre mit euch hier stehen zu dürfen? Ihr scheint nicht die Sorte von Menschen zu sein, die viele Freunde haben möchten.«

»Da hast du Recht«, nickte Narzissa. »Alle Slytherins wollen uns als Freunde, wir stehen in der Rangliste ganz oben. Und warum wir dich bei uns dulden... wir haben unsere Gründe.« Harry nickte nur. Er wusste ja ohnehin, warum sie das taten.

»Kommen Sie rein«, sagte in diesem Moment Tom, welcher die Tür geöffnet hatte und nun seine Schüler Klassenzimmer winkte.


	10. Nächtlicher Besuch

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Nächtlicher Besuch**

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten – Gryffindors vorne, Slytherins hinten – lehnte sich Tom an den Lehrerpult und nahm einen Ordner in die Hand, den er aufschlug und darin herum blätterte.

»Den Unterlagen zufolge haben Sie letztes Jahr hauptsächlich Theorie durch genommen«, begann er, sah jedoch nicht auf. »Und das bei Verteidigungszauber... Wenn es nach mir ginge, würden wir das jetzt alles noch einmal durchnehmen. Allerdings mit Zauberstab und nicht mit dem Buch. Doch leider geht es nicht nach mir.« Tom legte den Ordner beiseite und sah seine Schüler an.

»Das Ministerium hat angeordnet, dass wir uns zuerst einige magische Geschöpfe vornehmen sollen. Doch bevor wir beginnen... Haben Sie irgendwelche Fragen?«

»Werden wir viel Theorie machen?«, fragte ein Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe.

»Ich bin kein großer Fan von Theorie, Miss...?«

»Laura Coote, Sir.«

Tom nickte. »Allerdings haben wir bei magischen Geschöpfen keine große Auswahl. Natürlich werde ich Ihnen Zauber hier im Unterricht ausführen lassen, die Sie schützen. Das ist der Sinn dieses Fachs. Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien sind magische Wesen unser Thema und da werden wir nun mal viel Theorie machen müssen. Auch wenn es mir missfällt. Noch weitere Fragen?«

»Wie lange bleiben Sie, Sir?«, fragte Alice, die mit ihren Freundinnen in der zweiten Reihe saß.

»Nun, Miss...«

»Rhimes, Professor Aenigma. Alice Rhimes«, half die Braunhaarige Tom. Er nickte.

»Ich bleibe nur ein Jahr. Vermutlich kennen Sie den Fluch, der schon seit zwei Jahrzehnten auf diesem Posten liegt«, grinste er leicht. Das Mädchen nickte leicht. »Sonst noch Fragen? Nein? Gut. Dann wollen wir mal mit dem Unterricht beginnen.« Er machte eine kleine Pause, in der er jeden Schüler einmal ansah. Bei Harry blieben seine Augen etwas länger, allerdings nicht so lange, dass es auffiel.

»Nennen Sie die Rasse, die bei den Zauberern und Hexen den untersten Rang haben. Und sagen Sie mir bitte immer Ihren Namen«, sagte Tom. Er zeigte auf einen Slytherinjungen.

»Robert Zabini, Sir. Die Antwort lautet Hauselfen.«

»Korrekt, Mr. Zabini. Hauselfen. Erzählen Sie mir etwas über sie, Miss.« Der Dunkle Lord sah ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor auffordernd an.

»Hannah Haig, Sir. Reiche Zauberer und Hexen, meistens Reinblüter, besitzen solche Geschöpfe als Haushaltsgehilfen. Sie haben fledermausähnliche Ohren, große Augen und sind glatzköpfig. Ihre Nasen sind in der Regel ziemlich groß und ihre Stimmen hoch. Natürlich gibt es auch Ausnahmen. Solange sie in einem Zaubererhaushalt tätig sind, tragen sie häufig nur ein Küchentuch.«

»So viel zum Aussehen«, nickte Tom. »Kann mir jemand etwas zu ihrer Magie sagen? Ja?«

»Narzissa Black, Professor. Hauselfen nutzen ihre, recht eigene, Magie nur selten, meistens für kleine Dinge im Haushalt. Sie können auch an Orte apparieren, die für normale Hexen und Zauberer wegen der Antiapparationsschilde auf diese Weise unmöglich zu erreichen sind.«

»Richtig, Miss Black. Jedenfalls sollten Sie sich niemals gegen einen Hauselfen stellen, der seinen Meister gegen Feinde verteidigt. Aufgrund des Verbotes vom Zaubereiministerium, dass Hauselfen Zauberstäbe besitzen dürfen, haben sie sich im Laufe der Zeit zauberstablose Magie an trainiert. Da sie ihre Magie nicht oft nutzen, kann man unmöglich sagen, wozu diese kleinen Wesen _wirklich_ fähig sind.«

»Also sind Hauselfen gefährlich?«, fragte Lily irritiert, die fleißig mitschrieb, und sah auf.

»Jedes Wesen ist gefährlich, Miss«, lächelte Tom leicht. »Zauberer, Hexen, Muggel, Vampire, Wassermenschen, Veelas, Naturgeister und all die anderen Geschöpfe auf der Erde. Auch jedes Tier ist gefährlich. Die Frage ist nur, für _wen_ ist das Wesen, welches auch immer, gefährlich. Dazu kommt es auch drauf an, was für Eigenschaften und Absichten das Geschöpf hat. Nehmen Sie sich einfach meinen Rat zu Herzen, Miss. Vor allem, wenn zum Beispiel der Hauself seinen Meister auch noch mag.«

»Oh, okay«, nickte Lily und kritzelte wieder etwas auf ihr Pergament.

»Schlagen Sie bitte Ihr Schulbuch auf Seite einhundertachtzehn auf und lesen Sie den Text über Hauselfen«, sagte Tom und ließ sich elegant hinter seinem Lehrerpult nieder.

--

Als es nach der zweiten Schulstunde läutete, packten die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen fröhlich schwatzend den Klassenraum. In der letzten Stunde hatten sie Schildzauber, die etwas gegen die Magie der Hauselfen nützte, durchgenommen und mit der Hilfe des neuen Lehrers hatten sie es einigermaßen geschafft.

»Harry«, rief Tom über die Köpfe seiner Schüler hinweg. Der schwarzhaarige Nymph nahm seine Tasche und sah auf. Tom deutete vor sein Pult, worauf Harry nickte und zu ihm ging. Die, die noch im Klassenzimmer waren, sahen sie komisch an – vermutlich wegen der vertraulichen Anrede – gingen aber gleich darauf.

»Wir warten draußen«, sagte Narzissa zu Harry, worauf er nickte und sie mit ihrer Schwester raus ging. Nachdem der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte und Tom die Tür mit einem Zauber verschlossen hatte, ließ sich dieser auch sofort wieder in seinen Stuhl plumpsen.

»Was hast du? War doch gar nicht so schlimm«, grinste Harry amüsiert.

»Pf!«, gab Tom von sich. »Du hast in der letzten Reihe gesessen, du hast die Blicke nicht bemerkt. Die Reinblüter haben recht gelangweilt ausgesehen – was interessiert sie auch schon Hauselfen, solang die ihre Arbeit machen? – und bei den anderen Schüler, vor allem Gryffindors, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es ihnen völlig egal war, wie Hauselfen leben und alles. Und außerdem hatten sie, außer dem Allgemeinwissen, von nichts eine Ahnung. Außer ein paar Ausnahmen. Zum Beispiel diese Evans oder die anderen Reinblüter wie Black und Potter.«

»Du wolltest als Lehrer hier anfangen«, zuckte Harry unberührt seine Schultern.

»Ja«, sagte Tom trocken. »Und du warst der Grund, nur mal so. Außerdem hättest du mir unter die Arme greifen können und dich melden. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du die Fragen, die ich später gestellt habe, richtig beantwortest hättest können.«

»Mh... stimmt«, nickte Harry. »Und hör auf, mir die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten, hier her zu kommen.«

»Ich verlange eine Entschädigung«, überging Tom gekonnt den letzten Satz des jungen Mannes.

»Vergiss es«, schnaubte Harry.

»Ich kann dir ein 'T' geben, das weißt du doch, oder?«

»Nach der Aktion beim Frühstück wird Dumbledore jemanden einstellen, der meine Arbeiten korrigiert. Oder er wird es selbst machen.«

»Das kann er gar nicht, weil er nie Verteidigung unterrichtet hat«, grinste Tom breit, stand auf und kam auf seinen Schüler zu.

»Das wird ihn nicht davon abhalten, extra jemand dafür hier her zu bestellen. Du bist dem Alten heute Morgen ziemlich auf die Füße getreten.«

»Ich weiß«, seufzte Tom und blieb nah vor Harry stehen. »Und es hat verdammt gut getan.«

»Du bist so ein...«

»Hübsches, cleveres Kerlchen?«, unterbrach der Dunkle Lord ihn grinsend und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte. »Danke, aber das weiß ich.«

»... Esel«, beendete Harry seinen Satz, worauf Tom einen Schmollmund zog. »Was soll das hier eigentlich werden?«

»Nichts«, flötete der Lehrer unschuldig, bevor er seine Lippen auf die des Nymphen legte und ihn noch enger an sich zog. Harry spannte sich an und legte seine Hände auf die Brust des Anderen. Doch als er, zusätzlich zu diesem wirklich überaus angenehmen Kuss, im Nacken gekrault wurde und die andere Hand seine Seiten entlang streichelte, vergaß er sein eigentliches Vorhaben, Tom wegzustoßen, und erwiderte.

Als Tom sich von Harry löste, legte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf dessen Lippen. Der Junge in seinen Armen war wie benebelt, doch dieser Ausdruck wich, als er das Grinsen sah.

»Nichts, hä?«, schnarrte Harry – wütend über Tom und vor allem sich selbst.

»Mh«, nickte der Ältere.

»Warum hast du das getan? Seit einer Woche hast du nichts weiter getan, als mich zu umarmen oder mir einen Kuss auf die Backe zu geben.«

Tom zuckte seine Schultern. »Ich hatte eben Lust dazu.« Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um Voldie eine gehörige Schimpftirade um die Ohren zu pfeffern, als es laut an der Tür klopfte.

»Harry?«, rief Narzissa vorsichtig. »Wir müssen in den Verwandlungsunterricht! Kommst du?«

»Ja«, antwortete Harry laut und schälte sich aus der Umklammerung.

»Wenn du bleibst, schreibe ich eine Entschuldigung«, schlug Tom vor.

»Hast du keine Schüler zu unterrichten?«

»Nein. Erst in der nächsten Stunde.«

»Ich muss gehen, Tom«, schüttelte der Nymph seinen Kopf und ging zur Tür. »Heute Abend komm ich nochmal bei dir vorbei und dann reden wir mal ausgiebig!«

Tom schmunzelte, als Harry die Tür geräuschvoller als nötig hinter sich zuschlug.

»Was wollte er von dir?«, erkundigte sich Bellatrix, während sie zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde gingen, die bei Professor McGonagall Verwandlung war.

»Nichts besonderes«, antwortete Harry auf die Frage der schwarzhaarigen Black.

»Sicher?«

»Mal abgesehen davon, dass es dich nichts angeht... Ja.«

»Oh, mich geht vieles etwas an«, schnarrte Bellatrix.

»Natürlich«, nickte Harry. Die Schwarzhaarige warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, aufgrund des sarkastischen Untertons.

--

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er seine Hand hob und klopfte. Nebenbei verstaute er die Karte des Rumtreibers wieder in seiner Schultasche.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein breit grinsender Tom, dessen Illusion aktiv war, stand vor dem Nymph.

»Guten Abend, Harry. Wie war dein Schultag?«, erkundigte sich der neue Lehrer und ließ den jungen Mann eintreten.

»Langweilig. Und deiner?«

»Langweilig. Und nervenaufreibend. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie man sein halbes Leben lang Lehrer sein kann. Ich sehe McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick und die anderen Lehrer, die schon lange dabei sind, jetzt in einem ganz anderen Licht.«

»Auch Dumbledore?«, grinste Harry breit.

Tom warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. »Verarsch mich nicht, Kleiner.«

»Mach ich doch gar nicht.«

»Hn«, gab Tom nur von sich und führte Harry durch seine Wohnung ins Wohnzimmer.

»Nett«, kommentierte Harry und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, als sie dort waren.

»Ansichtssache«, brummte Tom und sah angeekelt auf den knallroten Teppich. Harry seufzte, als er den Blick sah.

»Sieh es positiv, Tom. Zum einen hast du dunkle Möbel und zum anderen ein grünes Sofa.«

»Das Grün ist mir zu dunkel.« Harry verdrehte nur seine Augen und setzte sich.

»Tee?«, fragte Tom und machte sich schon einmal auf den Weg in die angrenzende, kleine Küche. Nebenbei schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und nahm somit die Illusion von sich. Hier würde er sie nicht brauchen. Nach Abhörzaubern oder sonstiges in der Art hatte er sich bereits umgesehen, allerdings, und das erstaunte ihn, hatte er nichts gefunden. Dumbledore war also doch gutgläubiger, als er gedacht hatte.

»Gern.«

Nach einiger Zeit kam Tom mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück, wobei er eine vor Harry auf den kleinen Tisch abstellte.

»Warum änderst du die Einrichtung nicht ein wenig?«, fragte der Jüngere und sah Tom an, nachdem dieser sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

»Oh, das hab ich vor. Aber bisher hab ich keine Zeit gefunden. Nach dem Unterricht hat Dumbledore mich zu ihm bestellt. Es ging um unsere Beziehung zueinander.«

»Die gar nicht vorhanden ist«, warf Harry spitz ein.

»Freundschaftliche Beziehung«, korrigierte sich Tom seufzend. Der Nymph sagte daraufhin nichts.

»Ich bin übrigens immer noch sauer auf dich, weil du mich heute Morgen einfach so geküsst hast«, murrte Harry und durchbrach somit die entstandene Stille. Er nahm seine Tasse Tee in die Hand, pustete leicht hinein und trank dann einen kleinen Schluck.

»Ich hatte nicht den Anschein, dass er dir nicht gefallen hat.«

»Darum geht es gar nicht«, grummelte Harry leise und mit deutlich geröteten Wangen.

»Sondern?«, schmunzelte Tom.

»Ums Prinzip. Du kannst doch nicht einfach fremde Leute küssen!«

»Fremd?«, lachte Tom, stellte seine eigene Tasse auf den Tisch ab und nahm Harry seine aus dessen Hand, um sie ebenfalls auf dem Holz abzustellen. Er beugte sich leicht vor und erreichte damit, dass Harry mit einem misstrauischen Blick zurückwich. »Du bist doch kein Fremder, Harry. Außerdem... haben wir uns nicht schon geküsst, als wir noch nicht einmal die Nachnamen von einander gekannt haben?«

Harry spannte sich leicht an, als er spürte, dass er sich soweit zurück gelehnt hatte, dass er schon halb auf der Couch lag. Tom über ihm. Das war auch der Grund, warum er seine Position auch so spät bemerkte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er _etwas_ nervös.

»Wenn du mich nicht in Ruhe lässt, trete ich dich.« Tom beugte sich soweit vor, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten. »Und zwar dahin, wo es richtig weh tut.«

Der Dunkle Lord stoppte und sah forschend in die grünen Augen. »Das würdest du nicht wirklich tun.«

»Wetten?«

Tom sah nach unten, zu Harrys Beine, die halb von der Couch hingen – und presste seine Hand darauf. Da sie übereinander lagen, klappte das mit einer Hand auch ganz gut, vor allem, da Harry um einiges schwächer war als er. Er ließ Harry keine Zeit zu protestieren und nahm gleich dessen Lippen in Beschlag.

Harry, welcher wieder einmal kurz davor war einfach nachzugeben, schielte zu seinem Tee und blinzelte, während er Tom mit seinen Händen wegzudrücken versuchte. Allerdings war das schon bald darauf überflüssig, da der Dunkle Lord plötzlich mit einem spitzen Schrei von ihm abließ und in einer aufrechten Position saß.

»Ah!«, zischte Tom und versuchte den heißen Tee aus seinen Haaren zu bekommen. Allerdings war das recht erfolglos, sah man mal davon ab, das nun auch seine Hände voller Tee waren. Zum Glück war es nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr so heiß.

»Wie hast du das gemacht?«, brummte Tom den Jungen an, der unter ihm lag und zufrieden dabei zusah, wie der Tee an Toms Hals nach unten verlief und unter seinem weinroten Hemd verschwand. »Ich hab doch deine Hände auf meiner Brust gespürt.«

»Ich bin zum Teil ein Wassernymph, Tom«, lächelte Harry unschuldig. »Ich kann jede Flüssigkeit nach meinem Willen manipulieren.«

»So etwas gehört verboten«, murrte der Dunkle Lord und strich Teetropfen von seinem Nacken.

:Er hat's dir ja richtig gegeben, konnte Tom gleich darauf Naginis amüsierte Stimme vernehmen. Finster guckte er zu der Tür seines Schlafzimmers. Da die Tür nur angelehnt war, konnte Nagini leicht in das Wohnzimmer schlängeln.

:Ich hätte dich im Koffer lassen sollen, zischelte Tom zurück.

:Das wäre Tierquälerei.:

:Glaubst du, das interessiert jemand? Du bist die Schlange Voldemorts. Jeder wäre glücklich, wenn du abkratzen würdest.:

:Jeder außer du, gab Nagini ruhig zurück und wand sich um Harrys Bein, der interessiert die Schlange betrachtete, welche ihn als Stütze dafür benutzte, um auf das Sofa zu kommen.

:Hn, gab Tom nur zurück, da er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

:Er ist wirklich hübsch, wechselte Nagini das Thema und betrachtete sich interessiert Harry. :Kein Wunder, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast.:

:Das habe ich nicht! Hör endlich mit dieser unsinnigen Theorie auf!, zischte Tom zurück und sah die Schlange wütend an. Sie sah ebenso zurück.

:Das ist nicht unsinnig, Tom! Du bist nur zu stur, um es einzusehen. Du würdest dich für niemand anderen in Dumbledores Nähe begeben oder dich so zum Affen machen!:

:Ich mach mich zum Affen? Wann denn bitteschön?!:

:Vor fünf Minuten zum Beispiel.:

:Hab ich doch gar nicht.:

:Hast du wohl.:

:Nein.:

:Doch. Und damit Schluss. Stell mich lieber vor, du verliebter Idiot.:

Tom warf der Schlange noch einen grimmigen Blick zu, bevor er zu Harry sah, welcher ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. »Wie du sicher weißt, wenigstens von Gerüchten, bin ich ein Parselmund.«

:Das hat er gerade bestimmt schon selber heraus gefunden, warf Nagini ein und sah Tom, soweit dies möglich war, spöttisch an.

:Schnauze.: Der Dunkle Lord sah, nach einem beleidigten Blick auf die Schlange, wieder zu Harry. »Das ist meine nervige Schlange Nagini. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, die ist so zahm wie ein kleines Kätzchen.«

:Willst du meine Zähne spüren?!, zischte Nagini und bäumte sich vor Tom auf. Dieser ignorierte jedoch ihren Satz und drückte ihren Kopf wieder runter, sodass ihr Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen blieb.

»Aha«, gab Harry mit krächzender Stimme von sich.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, wollte Tom leicht besorgt wissen, da ihm auffiel, dass Harry etwas bleich war. »Oder hast du doch Angst vor ihr? Ich kann sie auch wieder ins Schlafzimmer bringen.«

:Ja ja, schieb das überflüssige Genie nur ab, damit du ihn vernaschen kannst. Und du bist doch verliebt.:

:Halt endlich deine vorlaute Klappe!, zischte Tom zurück.

»S-Sie kann ruhig da bleiben«, antwortete Harry, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Gespräch zwischen Tom und Nagini so aufschlussreich war... Allerdings stritt Tom ja ab, dass er in ihn verliebt war... Harry wusste nicht warum, aber diese Tatsache machte ihn traurig und vielleicht auch etwas depressiv. Aber darüber würde er nachdenken, wenn er im Raum der Wünsche war, wo er heute Nacht schlafen wollte. Seine Schultasche hatte er schon gepackt und dabei, ebenso seine frische Kleidung für morgen, sodass er gleich frühstücken gehen konnte.

»Okay«, nickte Tom, beobachtete Harry jedoch genau, während er Nagini über den Kopf streichelte, damit sie Ruhe gab. Das funktionierte immer. Langsam schien Harrys Gesicht auch wieder etwas mehr Farbe zu bekommen, was Tom ungemein beruhigte.

»I-Ich muss dann gehen«, beschloss Harry und setzte sich richtig hin, bevor er aufstand.

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aufgrund des plötzlichen Aufbruchs, sagte aber nichts dazu. »Wie du meinst, Harry. Du kannst ruhig wieder vorbei kommen, wenn du willst.«

»Mach ich«, nickte der Nymph. Tom machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Ich finde den Weg, keine Sorge. Du kannst ruhig bei deiner Schlange bleiben. Wir sehen uns ja dann morgen, tschüss.« Und schon war er aus dem Raum geflitzt, natürlich mit seiner vollgestopften Schultasche. Tom breitete sich auf seinem Sofa aus und ließ es zu, dass sich Nagini auf ihn legte, während er nachdenklich zur Decke sah.

:Kommt es mir nur so vor oder hatte er es plötzlich eilig?, fragte er leise seine Schlange. Nagini hob leicht ihren Kopf, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte.

:Ich hatte den gleichen Eindruck.:

Tom seufzte und schloss seine Augen.

:Und du bist doch in ihn verliebt, fing Nagini wieder mit dem Thema, das Tom zu fürchten gelernt hatte, an. Er ignorierte sie. :Du musst doch einsehen, dass ich Recht habe. Ergründe genau deine Gefühle für ihn, denke über sie nach und sag mir dann ohne zu lügen, dass du ihn nicht liebst.:

Mittlerweile war auch Nagini genervt von der Uneinsichtigkeit des Dunklen Lords, weshalb sie nun wieder auf den Boden glitt und ins Schlafzimmer schlängelte. Und Tom dachte über seine Gefühle zu dem faszinierenden Jungen, den er erst vor einem knappen Monat kennen gelernt hatte, nach.

--

»Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin«, sagte Harry leise und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. Er sah nach, ob jemand in seiner Nähe war, es war schon nach Sperrstunde, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

Kurz, bevor er um die letzte Ecke biegen musste, hörte er leise Stimmen. Schnell schlug er wieder die Karte auf, die er erst zusammen gefaltet hatte, und suchte seinen eigenen Punkt. Dann erkundigte er sich, wer in dem Gang war, der zu dem Raum der Wünsche führte. Sein Herz blieb beinahe stehen. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.

»_Verdammt!_«, fluchte er leise und linste um die Ecke. Er sah niemanden, weshalb er schnell wieder seinen Kopf zurück zog. Tarnumhang, ganz klar. Warum hatte er seinen nicht dabei? Harry sah wieder auf die Karte und beobachtete, wie die vier Punkte plötzlich verschwanden. Diese Deppen waren nun in dem Raum, in dem er hatte schlafen wollen. Seufzend machte sich Harry auf den Rückweg. Das letzte, das er wollte, war in seinem Schlafsaal zu schlafen. Das konnte er da ja nicht mal tun. Lieber würde er bei Tom auf der Couch schlafen. Hoffentlich würde alles glatt gehen, damit er endlich nachdenken konnte.

Nachdem Harry wieder an der Tür, die zu Toms Wohnung führte, angekommen war und noch einmal tief durch geatmet hatte, klopfte er an. Wie schon vor einiger Zeit öffnete ihm Tom mit der Illusion des neuen Lehrers die Tür und sah ihn überrascht an.

»Harry, was machst du denn hier?« Tom grinste plötzlich breit und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. »Lass mich raten, du hast mich so sehr vermisst, dass du nach einer halben Stunde es schon nicht mehr ausgehalten hast.«

Harry funkelte ihn eingeschnappt und leicht rötlich um die Nase an. »Rede keinen Mist. Ich werde kein Auge zu tun können, wenn ich in meinem Zimmer schlafe. Meine Mitbewohner kennen keine Gnade.«

»Was tun sie denn?«, wollte Tom alarmiert wissen, wobei sich sein Blick verfinsterte und seine lockere Haltung einer angespannten wich.

»Um die Wette schnarchen«, antwortete Harry ruhig, auch wenn es ihm irgendwie gefiel, dass Tom sich scheinbar Sorgen um ihn machte. Allerdings fiel die Anspannung sofort wieder runter, nachdem der Mann diesen Satz verstanden hatte.

»Ach so, wenn es nur das ist... Komm rein. Ich nehme doch an, dass du bei mir schlafen willst?«, schmunzelte Tom. Harry verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass es schlimm war, in so einem lärmgefüllten Schlafsaal zu schlafen, vor allem, da er so empfindliche Ohren hatte. Stattdessen ging er an Tom vorbei in die Wohnung, wo er sich auch gleich in das Wohnzimmer begab und sich auf die Couch setzte.

»Ich kann dann doch hier auf der Couch schlafen, oder?«, wandte er sich an Tom, welcher auf diese Frage hin leicht seinen Kopf schief legte.

»Auf der Couch? Du kannst auch in meinem Bett schlafen, wenn du willst.«

»Du meinst wohl, mit _dir_ in deinem Bett«, erwiderte Harry spitz.

Tom grinste fröhlich. »Ertappt.« Der Nymph ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden gleiten und legte sich demonstrativ auf das Sofa.

»Oh, Harry«, seufzte Tom. »Ich werde dir schon nicht an die Wäsche gehen. Wirklich nicht.«

»Du lügst doch wie gedruckt«, murrte der Schüler in das Polster und ruckelte sich etwas zu Recht. Das Sofa war nicht unbedingt das bequemste.

»Du hast so ein schlechtes Bild von mir«, schüttelte Tom deprimiert seinen Kopf, grinste aber keine Sekunde später von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er schnappte sich Harry, warf den aufquiekenden Jungen über seine Schulter und marschierte in sein Schlafzimmer, wo Nagini sich vor dem Kamin räkelte. Doch nun sah sie neugierig dabei zu, wie der größere Mann, der die Illusion nun wieder von sich genommen hatte, Harry auf das breite Bett warf und ihm die Schuhe, sowie Socken, Hose und Robe auszog. In einer Boxershort, einem Hemd und einer Krawatte gekleidet, lag der Nymph nun auf dem Bett und starrte mit großen Augen in die Rubine des anderen, welche amüsiert funkelnden.

»Und du gehst mir doch an die Wäsche«, war das einzige, was Harry dazu einfiel.

»Ich will es dir nur etwas gemütlicher machen«, schnaubte Tom. »Nein, im Ernst. Du kannst hier schlafen, ich werde dich auch nicht zu irgendwas überreden, schon mal allein, weil diese Besserwisserin im Zimmer ist.« Tom nickte zu Nagini, welche so tat, als würde sie schlafen. Immerhin konnte sich Tom durchaus verplappern, wenn er dachte, dass sie es nicht mitbekam.

»Mir egal, ob deine Schlange dabei ist oder nicht, ich möchte auf dem Sofa schlafen«, gab Harry unruhig zurück. Es überraschte ihn, dass er keineswegs wütend auf Tom war, sondern einfach nur verlegen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal warum er das war.

»Du wirst auf dem harten Ding nicht besser als in deinem Schlafsaal schlafen können.«

Harry zögerte und sah Tom misstrauisch an. »Und du hältst wirklich Abstand?«

Der Ältere sah an die Decke und schien zu überlegen, ehe er wieder in die hellgrünen Augen sah, die ihn schon von Anfang an in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. »Sagen wir so, meine Hände bleiben über deinem Hosenbund.«

»Und über meinem Hemd«, ergänzte Harry.

»Und über deinem Hemd«, seufzte Tom zustimmend. »Oder willst du, dass ich dir ein T-Shirt von mir gebe? Die Knöpfe werden dich in der Nacht doch bestimmt stören.«

»Ja, bitte«, nickte Harry und lockerte seine Krawatte, bevor er diese abnahm und sie auf den Nachttisch legte. Während Tom zu seinem Schrank lief und ein T-Shirt raussuchte, nutzte Harry die Zeit und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Anscheinend war es das einzige, das der Mann bereits nach eigenen Wünschen eingerichtet hatte. Weiße Vorhänge verdeckten das große Fenster, zwei volle Bücherregale standen neben einer kleinen Sitzecke und der Kleiderschrank war aus dunklem Holz. Die Bettdecke war schwarz und der Teppich, der das gesamte Zimmer auslegte, war slytheringrün. Durchaus gemütlich, das musste man ihm lassen.

»Hier«, sagte Tom und hielt ihm ein T-Shirt entgegen. Harry knöpfte sein Hemd auf, streifte es sich vom Körper und schlüpfte schnell in das weiße Stück Stoff, das, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, in Toms Geruch getunkt worden war. Nicht gerade gut dafür geeignet, ohne Träume, die in eine bestimmte Richtung verliefen, zu schlafen.

Tom zog sich, bis auf seine Boxershort, ebenfalls aus und legte sich neben Harry unter die Decke. Mit einem Handwink löschte er das Licht, sodass es stockdunkel war. Angespannt lauschte Harry, während er an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte, doch der rotäugige Mann gab keinen Laut von sich. Und er schien sich auch nicht zu bewegen. Innerlich erleichtert seufzend, machte es sich Harry bequemer und schloss leicht lächelnd seine Augen.

»Gute Nacht, Harry«, hauchte Tom. Harry quiekte auf und schoss in die Höhe – zumindest wollte er das. Ein Arm, der sich urplötzlich um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte, hielt ihn davon ab. Er bekam überall eine Gänsehaut, als er den warmen Atem Toms in seinem Nacken spürte.

»D-Du wolltest doch auf Abstand bleiben«, gab Harry nervös zurück, da er an die nackte Brust hinter sich gepresst wurde. Natürlich war sein Hintern genau an Toms Schritt.

»Ich hab nur gesagt, dass meine Hände über deinem Hosenbund und T-Shirt bleiben. Sonst nichts«, schnurrte Tom leise.

»Ich hoffe, dass das auch so bleibt«, murrte Harry zurück. Was konnte er auch schon dagegen sagen? Tom hatte es ja vorher gesagt, Harry war sich da nur nicht so sicher gewesen, ob der Mann sich so an ihn schmiegen würde. Naiv, aber wahr.

»Sicher bleibt es so«, antwortete Tom zufrieden.

»Gut... Und das bleibt auch ganz sicher so? Du lässt dich nicht von dem da unten leiten?« Harry wollte abrücken. Wenn er seinem Gefühl glauben konnte – und davon ging er aus – wurde Tom hart. Er konnte es deutlich an seinem Hintern fühlen. Eigentlich... sogar genau dort, wo Toms Glied vor fast einem Monat drin war.

»Logisch«, nickte Tom und vergrub seinen Kopf in Harrys Haar. »Erzähl mir eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, dann kann ich ihn vergessen. Na, wie wär's?«

»Ich kenne keine.« Und das bedauerte Harry wirklich. Auch wenn es eine verführerische Vorstellung war, wenn Tom sein Glied jetzt benutzen würde und...

/Nein!, ermahnte sich der Nymph. /Ja nicht daran denken, Potter! Du schaffst das schon!/

»Schade«, murmelte Tom und leckte leicht über Harrys Nacken.

»Tom!«, zischte der Nymph daraufhin warnend.

»Ja ja«, murrte dieser bedauernd. »Ich hör ja schon auf.«

»Vielen Dank auch.«

Seufzend zog Tom Harry noch enger an sich, versuchte das erregende Gefühl, das dieser zierlicher Körper so nah an seinem auslöste, zu unterdrücken und schlief schließlich ein.

Harry hingegen konnte nicht schlafen. Es herrschten zu viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf, als das er hätte einschlafen können. Zum Beispiel das Gespräch zwischen Tom und Nagini. Wo er schon mal bei Nagini war... waren das Schlangenaugen, die da genau vor seiner Nase zu schweben schienen? Harry blinzelte und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er nun nicht nur die Schlangenaugen, sondern auch den Kopf ausmachen konnte. Ein Zischeln erklang genau vor ihm, was seine Vermutung sofort bestätigte. Irgendwie war das gruslig.

»Merlin, hast du mich erschrocken«, murmelte er der Schlange auf Englisch zu. Er wollte nicht, dass Tom etwas davon mitbekam, dass er Parsel konnte. Himmel, das wollte er _wirklich_ nicht! Und die Dunkelheit half ihm dabei, da er Nagini nicht so genau sehen konnte und er dadurch nicht automatisch in der Schlangensprache redete.

:Zu schade, dass du meine Sprache nicht verstehst, zischelte Nagini leise. Sie fand es tatsächlich wahnsinnig schade. Wenn ihr Tom sich schon mal verliebte, warum konnte sie dann mit dem Glücklichen nicht wenigstens einmal ohne Übersetzer reden? Das war gemein. :Denn wenn es so wäre, könnte ich mit dir über Tom reden.:

Sie schlängelte sich, mit Hilfe des Bettpfostens, auf das Bett, legte sich neben Harry, mit Kopf auf das Kissen, während sie ihn durchdringend ansah. Es wunderte sie, dass er scheinbar keine Angst vor ihr hatte, allerdings freute es sie auch. Harry lächelte und hob seine Hand, um ihren Kopf leicht zu streicheln.

:Ich mag dich, redete Nagini weiter. :Du tust ihm gut. Er kann sagen, was er will, ich weiß, dass er dich liebt. Ich kenne ihn besser als er selbst.:

:Danke, erwiderte Harry und bekam dafür einen verblüfften Blick. Er mochte Nagini und sie würde ihn sicher nicht verraten, warum also sollte er diese Fähigkeit verstecken?

:Du... kannst Parsel? Und wofür bedankst du dich?:

:Dafür, dass du gesagt hast, dass er mich liebt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn liebe, aber der Gedanke, dass er diese Gefühle für mich hat, macht mich glücklich.:

:Was fühlst du, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist?:

Harry überlegte. :Ich weiß nicht... Wärme? Geborgenheit? Das Gefühl, vor nichts Angst haben zu müssen? Glück? Und natürlich dieses Bauchkribbeln.:

:Und da fragst du noch, ob du in ihn verliebt bist?, zischte Nagini ungläubig. :Meine Güte, du bist ja fast genauso schlimm wie dieser Dummkopf hinter dir!:

Harry wurde rot, als er zu verstehen glaubte, was die Schlange ihm damit sagte. :Ich... Ich war noch nie verliebt, woher sollte ich jetzt auch wissen, dass ich es bin?:

:Hoffnungslos, einfach nur noch hoffnungslos, zischelte Nagini.

:Hmpf, gab Harry nur von sich. Tief in Gedanken versunken streichelte er auch weiterhin den Kopf der Schlange, was diese zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. Er war also in Tom verliebt? Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, dürften diese Gefühle mit seinen Gedanken übereinstimmen. Immer wenn er immer in Toms Nähe war, hatte er diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken versucht, einfach aus dem Grund, weil er sonst jedes Mal schwach geworden wäre. Er hätte von sich aus Tom geküsst.

:Toll, murrte Harry und schluckte. :Ich möchte jetzt gerne schlafen, Nagini. Ich will morgen darüber nachdenken.:

:Okay. Gute Nacht, Harry.:

:Nacht, murmelte der Nymph und schloss seine Augen. Er fand nur sehr, sehr schwer Schlaf, dennoch schaffte er es nach einiger Zeit, sich in Morpheus Arme zu begeben.

--

»Aufstehen, Süßer«, trällerte Tom fröhlich und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf dessen Lippen – natürlich erst, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Nagini noch im Tiefschlaf war. Was sie zwar jetzt nicht mehr war, aber er stand schon wieder aufrecht.

»Mor...«, Harry gähnte, »...gen.« Müde rieb er sich seine Augen, blinzelte, und ließ sich stöhnend zurück sinken, nachdem ihm der gestrige Abend wieder eingefallen war. Vor allem das Gespräch mit einer gewissen Schlange, die sich gerade neben ihm zusammenrollte, geisterte ihm im Kopf herum.

»Guten Morgen, Kleiner. Steh auf, die Sonne lacht. Wenn du dich beeilst, schaffst du es sogar noch, etwas zu frühstücken.«

Harry starrte ihn, plötzlich hellwach, entgeistert an. Schneller, als er es selbst für möglich gehalten hätte, war er schon aus dem Bett gesprungen. Er schlüpfte in seine Hose, streifte seine Socken über und stieg anschließend in seine Schuhe. Dann schnappte er sein Hemd und seine Krawatte – und warf nebenbei zufällig einen Blick auf den Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch lag. Genervt ließ er sich wieder aufs Bett fallen und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Wie er geahnt hatte, sah Tom äußerst amüsiert aus.

»Wenn du dich beeilst, schaffst du es sogar noch, etwas zu frühstücken«, äffte Harry den Dunklen Lord nach. »Pah! Ich hab noch eineinhalb Stunden Zeit, bevor das Frühstück überhaupt _anfängt_!«

»Stimmt«, grinste Tom und beugte sich runter, um Harrys Oberkörper mit seinen Armen zu umschlingen und ihn dann hoch zu ziehen. Jetzt, wo der Nymph darauf achtete, konnte er deutlich spüren, wie Toms Berührungen ihm gefielen. Sehr gefielen. Sie gefielen ihm mehr, als sie gut für ihn waren. Was, wenn Nagini sich irrte und Tom eben doch nicht in ihn verliebt war?

»So sehr es mir auch missfällt, aber du solltest gehen, um dich zu richten. Leider hast du heute ja keinen Unterricht mehr bei mir... dafür aber bei Abraxas, wenn ich ihn recht verstanden haben«, gab Tom nachdenklich von sich und ließ den Kleineren los. Er grinste breit. »Erzählst du mir dann, wie er sich gemacht hat?«

»Sicher«, nickte Harry und hob seine Robe vom Boden auf. »Ich geh dann mal.«

»Warte, ich begleite dich zur Tür.«

Der Nymph nickte nur und trat, gefolgt von Tom, aus dem Raum. Im Wohnzimmer nahm er noch seine Tasche.

»Na dann«, murmelte Tom, als sie vor seiner Wohnungstür standen. »Wir sehen uns ja beim Frühstück.«

Harry nickte, öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Gang. Tom lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah skeptisch dabei zu, wie Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte und nervös seine Hände knetete. Dann stellte er sich Zehenspitzen, drückte Tom einen Kuss auf dessen Lippen und flitzte den Korridor entlang, um die Ecke. Tom starrte ihm perplex nach, wobei seine Finger sich auf seine Lippen legten, ehe er sich umdrehte und dämlich grinsend die Tür hinter sich mit einem Fußtritt schloss.

--

»Guten Morgen, Harry«, sagte Bellatrix zuckersüß und betrachtete sich den Jungen, der gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum spazierte und so aussah, als wäre er aus dem Bett gefallen. Hätte er nicht diese hellgrünen, ungewöhnlichen Augen, hätte man meinen können, dass er Ähnlichkeiten mit James Potter hatte. Die Haare zumindest stimmten momentan. Es saßen nur sie und ihre Schwester hier, die anderen Slytherins schliefen entweder noch oder machten sich gerade fertig.

»Guten Morgen, Bellatrix, Narzissa«, antwortete Harry in der gleichen Stimmlage und ging einfach an ihr und ihrer Schwester vorbei.

»Woher hast du das T-Shirt?«

Harry stoppte, sah runter und drehte sich dann zu der schwarzhaarigen Black um. »Ist meines.« Nebenbei verfluchte er seine Vergesslichkeit. Warum hatte er es Tom nicht wieder gegeben? Immerhin hielt er sein Hemd in seiner rechten Hand fest, da _musste_ es ihm doch einfallen. Das Hemd war vermutlich auch Bellatrix aufgefallen, da sie einen kurzen Blick darauf warf.

»So, ist es das? Und warum hast du dann ein Hemd bei dir?« Sie machte eine kurze Pause. »Wo warst du, Harry? Zabini ist schon an uns vorbei gelaufen. Er hat uns mitgeteilt, dass du die ganze Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal gewesen bist. Also?«

»Geht es dich was an?«, schnarrte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Ja!«, fauchte Bellatrix und kam bedrohlich auf ihn zu. »In unserem Haus dulden wir keine Schüler, die mitten in der Nacht auf Korridoren erwischt werden! Das ist gegen unsere Regeln! Wenn du so scharf auf das Punkteabziehen und die Strafarbeiten bist, dann wechsel das Haus!«

»Das kann man nicht, Bellatrix«, antwortete Harry ruhig und schlug den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal ein. »Keine Sorge, ich hab in einem Bett geschlafen und bin nicht durch das Schloss gestreift.«

»Warst du bei Aenigma?«

»Nein«, sagte Harry sarkastisch. »Ich hab meine Fähigkeiten als Verführer getestet. Man muss ja wissen, ob sie in diesem Internat auch funktionieren.« Harry warf, bevor er hinter der Ecke verschwand, einen Blick auf die beiden erstarrten Mädchen. Sah nicht so aus, als hätten sie seinen Sarkasmus bemerkt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, lief weiter und öffnete die Tür, die in den Jungenschlafsaal führte. Auch egal. Das interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne.

--

Harry schlürfte seinen Kaffee, während er zum Gryffindortisch starrte und überlegte, wie er an seine Erdbeeren kam. Vielleicht ein Zauber? Nein, das würde Dumbledore bestimmt bemerken und dann würde er eine Szene machen. Und ihn natürlich als den Bösen darstellen. Auch wenn es sich nur um ein Schälchen Erdbeeren handelte.

Wie schon so oft in der letzten halben Stunde ließ er seine hellgrünen Augen an dem langen Tisch der Löwen entlang schweifen. Und genauso oft, wie er den Tisch abgesucht hatte, blieb sein Blick auf einer kleinen Gruppe hängen. Harry nickte sich selbst aufmunternd zu, bevor er aufstand, seine Tasche schnappte und zu der anderen Seite der Großen Halle marschierte. Dabei ignorierte er Lucius und dessen Anhang völlig, die gerade in die Halle kamen.

Wenig später blieb er hinter Remus Lupin stehen. Seine Mutter, Lily, und ihre Freundinnen, Rachel, Alice und Maggie, saßen dem Werwolf gegenüber, während Peter Pettigrew direkt neben ihm saß. James und Sirius waren noch nicht da, was vermutlich auch der Grund war, weshalb sich Harry hier her getraut hatte.

»Harry!«, rief Rachel aus, als sie von ihrer Müslischüssel aufsah. Sie stand so hastig auf, dass sie ausversehen ihr Glas umstieß und der Orangensaft sich auf Lilys Rock verteilt.

»Rachel!«, stieß nun das rothaarige Mädchen aus und sah ihre Freundin genervt an. Doch dann schüttelte sie seufzend ihren Kopf und versuchte mit einer Serviette zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

»Wie können wir dir helfen?«, wandte sich Alice an Harry, welcher einfach nur verblüfft dem Schauspiel zugesehen hatte. Doch nun sah er zu ihr und lächelte freundlich.

»Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihr Erdbeeren habt. Am Slytherintisch gibt es sie nicht«, gestand der Nymph.

»Natürlich«, sagte nun Remus höflich und griff nach der Schale, die tatsächlich Erdbeeren enthielt. Er reichte sie Harry, welcher dankbar die Schale in die Hand nahm und sich, nach einem Blick auf Lily, welche immer noch ihren Rock von dem Orangensaft zu reinigen versuchte, schmunzelnd umdrehte.

»Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzen?«, haspelte Rachel schnell runter. Erstaunt sah der Schwarzhaarige über seine Schulter.

»Ich weiß nicht, ob es sinnvoll wäre. Ich hab von den Häuserfeindlichkeiten gehört und ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass ihr wegen mir Probleme mit euren Hausmitschülern bekommt.« Harry bemerkte noch viel überraschter als vor einigen Sekunden, wie Lily mit einem irren Funkeln in den Augen ihren Kopf hob und ihn anstarrte.

»Setz dich!«, befahl sie dann barsch. Verblüfft folgte Harry ihrer Anweisung – sie war immerhin seine Mutter – und setzte sich neben Remus, welcher in seine Teetasse grinste.

»L-L-Lily...!«, stammelte Peter verwirrt von Remus' anderer Seite. Harry nahm schnell einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse, bevor er noch einen unangebrachten Laut von sich gab. Den hatte er glatt vergessen – oder verdrängt, wie man's nahm.

»Was?!«, fauchte Lily genervt.

»D-Du h-hast...«

»Ich weiß, was ich getan hab!«, unterbrach die Evans ihn und tupfte weiter an ihrem Rock herum. Harry beschloss, ihre verzweifelten Versuche zu beenden, weshalb er sich räusperte. Dadurch erlangte, wie erwartet, ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

»Entschuldige, dass ich frage, aber... Weißt du eigentlich, wo du dich hier befindest?«, fragte er vorsichtig, ehe er eine Erdbeere in seinen Mund schob. Lily sah ihn an, als hätte er gefragt, ob sie sich sicher war, dass sie ein Mädchen war. So ähnlich sahen auch ihre Freundinnen aus. Remus hingegen biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und versteckte sich hinter seiner Tasse.

»Das hast du mich gerade nicht wirklich gefragt, oder?«, fragte Lily seltsam ruhig.

»Naja... Doch, eigentlich schon.« Lily setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch Harry fuhr schnell fort. »Glaub nicht, ich hätte deine Intelligenz angezweifelt. Ich weiß, dass du sehr clever bist. Ich wunder mich nur, warum du, als Hexe, deinen Rock mit einer Serviette zu säubern versucht.«

Nun konnte sich Remus nicht mehr zurück halten. Schallendes Gelächter ließ die Köpfe einiger Schüler in ihre Richtung drehen und erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass ein Slytherin bei den Gryffindors saß. Was natürlich gleich für Gesprächsstoff verwendet wurde.

Lily hingegen bemerkte von dem Getuschel nichts. Ihre Freundinnen und sie starrten auf ihren Rock, bevor sie fast gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe auf den Tisch knallen ließen. Leicht hob die Rothaarige ihren Kopf und sah leicht lächelnd zu Harry, welcher immer noch in Alarmbereitschaft war – auch wenn er nebenbei seine Erdbeeren verdrückte.

»Danke«, grinste Lily nun breit, bevor sie in Remus anhaltendes Lachen mit einfiel.

»Gern geschehen«, schmunzelte Harry und entspannte sich. Er löste seinen Blick von Lily und sah wieder einmal durch die Halle. Dabei bemerkte er, dass Sirius und James gerade albernd in die Halle schritten. Harry seufzte, nahm die letzte Erdbeere und stellte das Schälchen anschließend wieder auf seinen Platz.

»Mädels, Lupin«, nickte Harry ihnen freundlich lächelnd zu, wobei er Pettigrew bewusst überging, ehe er Sirius und James entgegen schritt. Doch anstatt sie anzusprechen, ging er an den beiden Jungen, die anscheinend nicht bemerkt hatten, dass er zuvor an ihrem Tisch gesessen hatte, vorbei. Erst, als er auf der Türschwelle stand, sah er noch einmal über seine Schultern. Sein Blick traf auf smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn interessiert ansahen. Harry lächelte seiner Mutter noch einmal zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg auf die Ländereien machte. Sie hatten gleich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Während Harry genüsslich die frische Luft einatmend über das Gras lief, hatte er nur einen Gedanken. /Bin ich auch so hübsch, wenn ich lache?/


	11. Liebesgeständnisse und andere Probleme

Legende:

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

:Parsel:

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Liebesgeständnisse und andere Probleme**

»Freust du dich so sehr, mich zu sehen?«, grinste James breit und setzte sich Lily gegenüber. Er nahm sich einen der goldverzierten Kelche und schüttete Orangensaft hinein. Lily hingegen löste ihre Augen von ihrem Toast und starrte James finster an.

»Wir hatten gerade eine Begegnung mit einem sehr interessanten Jungen. Er ist mir viel sympathischer, als du es je sein wirst«, giftete sie zurück.

James verengte seine Augen. »Grinst du deshalb so dämlich durch die Gegend?«

»Ich muss schon sagen, Lily«, schüttelte Alice amüsiert ihren Kopf. »Du bist genauso leicht zu verzaubern wie Rachel.«

»Ich bin nicht leicht zu verzaubern!«, protestierten Rachel und Lily synchron.

»Natürlich«, schnaubte Alice grinsend.

»Moment mal«, rief Sirius aus und hob seine Hände hoch. »Was war hier eigentlich los? Moony?« Er sah zu Remus, welcher nachdenklich in seine Teetasse sah. Doch nun hob er seinen Kopf und sah den jungen Black verwirrt an.

»Hast du was gesagt, Tatze?«

Sirius seufzte. »Wurmschwanz?«

»Dieser Neue, Shorai, war hier«, piepste Peter und wandte seine Augen von Rachel ab, ehe er zu Sirius sah. »Er hat es sich auf James' Platz breit gemacht... Und er hat die Erdbeeren gegessen.«

»Was?!«, kreischte James und sah sich auf dem Tisch um, bevor seine Augen fanden, was sie suchten. Allerdings nicht so, wie erhofft. »Meine Erdbeeren!«

»Es ist sowieso eine krankhafte Eigenschaft von dir, zu jeder Mahlzeit Erdbeeren zu verdrücken. Hast du davon nicht mal genug, Potter?«, schnarrte Lily verächtlich.

»Dieser... dieser... Slytherin!«, brachte James gerade noch hinaus, bevor er so aussah, als hätte er sich verschluckt.

»Was für eine Beleidigung«, murmelte Sirius sarkastisch in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

»Hast du was gesagt?«, fragte James spitz.

»Nein, natürlich nicht, Jamie-Boy«, erwiderte Sirius hastig und grinste ihn verunglückt an.

»James«, fing Remus beschwichtigend an. »Harry hat nichts verbrochen. Ja, er hat nach Erdbeeren gefragt, aber er hatte ja nicht wissen können, dass sie... nun ja... reserviert sind.«

»Sie waren nicht nur reserviert, Moony«, sagte James so langsam und ruhig, als würde er einem Kleinkind erklären, dass man seine Hand nicht auf eine angeschaltete Herdplatte legen durfte. »Sie waren für _mich_ reserviert.«

»Was natürlich einen Unterschied macht, nicht wahr, Potter?«, fauchte Lily empört und stand auf. »Du bist so ein arroganter, verwöhnter und unglaublich unhöflicher Bengel, dass es für mich eine Wohltat ist, zu wissen, dass es Menschen wie Harry gibt.«

»_Harry_?«, echote James. »Du nennst ihn _Harry_? Momentchen... Remus, du hast ihn auch _Harry_ genannt!«

Bevor Remus irgendwas antworten konnte, schlug Lilys Faust hart auf dem Tisch auf. »Betone diesen Namen nicht, als wäre er nur Dreck unter deinen Fingernägeln!« Sie drehte sich abrupt um und stapfte wütend aus der Halle.

»Gut gemacht, James«, prostete Rachel dem Potterjungen mit ihrem Apfelsaft zu. »So gewinnst du sie ganz bestimmt.« Sie trank den Kelch aus, bevor sie ihn abstellte und mit ihren Freundinnen Lily folgte.

--

»Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Guten Morgen, Professor Malfoy«, grinste Harry breit, als er dort ankam, wo sie anscheinend Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten. Es waren Bänke und Tische aufgestellt worden. Hinter Abraxas Malfoy, welcher sich gerade umdrehte und ihn äußerst genervt anstarrte, stand ein Tisch mit verdeckten Kästen. Zumindest vermutete er von der Form her, dass es Kästen waren.

»Danke, gleichfalls«, schnarrte Abraxas und wandte sich noch einmal kurz zu den verdeckten Gegenständen, um zu überprüfen, dass die weißen, großen Tücher auch alles versteckten, ehe er sich wieder zu Harry wandte, welcher sich in die zweite von fünf Reihen setzte. Abraxas atmete tief ein und aus, sah sich um und ging dann langsam zu dem jungen Mann. Er verschränkte, zugegeben leicht nervös, seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken, als er vor ihm stand.

»Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht, Mr. Shorai«, fing er langsam an. »Aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass der Lord in der letzter Zeit sehr viel außer Haus war. Sie wissen nicht zufällig etwas darüber?«

»Warum fragen Sie ausgerechnet mich das?«, informierte sich Harry, während er sein Buch auf den Tisch legte.

»Ist das nicht offensichtlich?«

»Oh, natürlich«, verstand der Nymph schmunzelnd. »Weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Aber das muss nicht bedeuten, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr von einander los kommen. Oder sogar ein Paar sind. Was ohnehin undenkbar ist.«

»Wissen Sie etwas darüber oder nicht?«, fragte Abraxas gestresst. Er sah schon einige Schüler auf sie zukommen. Zwar waren sie definitiv zu weit weg, um sie zu verstehen, aber es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern.

»Ja«, gab Harry zu. »Tom war oft bei mir.«

»Aha. Und? Läuft was?«

»Bei allem nicht vorhandenen Respekt, Professor Malfoy«, lächelte Harry seinen Lehrer süffisant an. »Tom und mein Liebesleben geht sie nichts an.«

»Es existiert also ein Liebesleben zwischen Ihnen?«, erwiderte Abraxas mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

»Nein«, schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. »Wir sind Freunde. Mehr nicht.«

»Guten Morgen, Professor Malfoy«, grüßte Bellatrix ihren Lehrer, als sie und ihre Schwester als erstes von den herannahenden Schülern ankamen.

»Miss Black«, nickte Abraxas zuerst Bellatrix, dann Narzissa zu, welche höflich lächelte. Die schwarzhaarige Black setzte sich neben Harry, während die Blonde direkt neben ihr Platz nahm.

Mit der Zeit kamen auch die restlichen Schüler an. Der Zeitreisende nickte Lily lächelnd zu, als sie ihn freundlich ansah. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er James' finsteren Blick. Lautlos seufzend sah er daraufhin zu Abraxas, welcher sich vor der Klasse aufstellte und ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass die Schüler sich setzten.

Lily schaffte es irgendwie, ihre Freundinnen in die erste Reihe, vor Harry, zu schieben. James hingegen bugsierte seine Freunde hinter der Reihe von dem Schwarzhaarigen. Irgendwie... fühlte er sich total eingeengt. Als würde er zwischen den Fronten stehen. Das war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, ähnlich dem, als er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte. Zumindest fast.

»Wenn ich um Ruhe bitten dürfte«, schnarrte Abraxas in altbekannter Malfoy-Manier und sah kühl in die Menge. Fast sofort stellte sich das Getuschel ein. Er nickte zufrieden. »Wer kann mir was über die offizielle Klassifizierung durch das Zaubereiministerium sagen? Ja, Mr. Zabini?«

»Die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe klassifiziert offiziell alle bekannten Tierwesen, Zauberwesen und Geister. Dadurch kann erkannt werden, als wie gefährlich das betreffende Wesen eingestuft wird«, erklärte Zabini.

Abraxas nickte ein weiteres Mal. »Das ist korrekt. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Wie viele Gefahrenklassen gibt es? Miss?«

»Grey, Professor. Maggie Grey. Es gibt fünf Einstufungen, Sir«, erwiderte Maggie und nahm ihren Arm runter.

»Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Kann mir auch jemand sagen, wie die jeweilige Stufe beschrieben wird?«

Nun wanderten deutlich wenige Hände in die Höhe. Dennoch gab es einige, weshalb Abraxas Lily aufrief und sich gleich nach ihrem Namen erkundigte. »Lily Evans, Sir. Je nach gefährlicherer Klassenstufe gibt es immer ein X mehr. Bei einem wird es als langweilig abgestempelt, bei zwei von ihnen als harmlos. Bei denen wird auch gestattet, dass man das betreffende Wesen als Haustier halten kann. Drei-X-Wesen können von fähigen Zauberern gebändigt werden und vier werden als gefährlich eingestuft. Man benötigt Fachwissen und der Umgang wird nur entsprechend ausgebildeten Zauberern gestattet. Fünf-X-Wesen sind als Zauberertöter bekannt und sie sind unmöglich zu bändigen, geschweige denn als Haustier abzurichten.«

»Sehr gut, Miss Evans. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor«, nickte Abraxas anerkennend. Harry war leicht überrascht, er hatte diesen Mann als weit parteiischer vermutet. »Sie, Mr., nennen Sie mir ein Wesen, das mit einem X eingestuft worden ist.«

»Mh... Ein Flubberwurm«, sagte der aufgerufene Hufflepuff nach einer kurzen Überlegung.

Abraxas nickte. »Drei Punkte für Hufflepuff. Ein eingestuftes Zwei-X-Wesen? Sie, wie ist Ihr Name?«, zeigte der blonde Mann auf ein Ravenclawmädchen.

»Eve Dixon. Mir fällt spontan ein Gnom ein.«

»Das ist richtig, Miss Dixon. Drei Punkte für Ravenclaw. Das nächste, gefährliche Wesen mit drei X?« Abraxas deutete auf einen Jungen aus Slytherin. »Mr. Pritchard?«

»Ähm... Niffler, Professor Malfoy.«

»Drei Punkte für Slytherin. Vier X? Miss Black?«

»Demiguise, Sir«, antwortete Narzissa mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme.

»Sehr gut, weitere drei Punkte für Slytherin. Nun sind Sie an der Reihe, Miss. Nennen Sie mir ein Wesen, das fünf X in der Klassifizierung hat.«

»Mein Name ist Rachel Leroy, Sir«, gab die Gryffindor zurück. »Ich denke, dass ein Drache in der höchsten Stufe ist.«

»Da denken Sie richtig, Miss Leroy. Drei Punkte für Gryffindor.« Abraxas drehte sich zu den verdeckten Kästen um. Bei dem kleinsten Kasten zog er mit einem Ruck das weiße Tuch herunter und offenbarte somit einen Glaskasten, in welchem ein Garten zu sein schien.

»Kommen Sie näher, Miss«, rief Abraxas Alice zu sich, welche der Aufforderung nach kam. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und sah, nach einem Wink des blonden Mannes, in den Glaskasten.

»Sagen Sie mir, was Sie sehen.«

»Es sieht aus wie kleiner, überwucherter Garten, Sir. Alles ist grün... Oh, da ist ein Pilz.«

»Beschreiben Sie ihn für ihre Mitschüler, Miss...?«

»Rhimes. Maggie Rhimes. Der Pilz sieht fleischig und rötlich aus... Außerdem hat er ein paar drahtige, schwarze Borsten.«

»Vielen Dank, Miss Rhimes. Sie können sich wieder setzen.« Maggie tat es, weshalb sich Abraxas wieder der ganzen Klasse zu wandte. »Dieser Pilz ist ein Horklump. Er stammte einst aus Skandinavien, doch mittlerweile hat er sich in ganz Nordeuropa verbreitet. Außer, dass er in wenigen Tagen einen großen Garten überwuchern kann und er mit Hilfe von zähen Tentakel Erdwürmer aus dem Boden fischen kann, hat er keine besonderen Eigenschaften. Abgesehen davon, dass er eine beliebte Delikatesse für Gnome ist. Wie Sie sich sicher vorstellen können, besteht seine Klassifizierung aus einem einzelnen X.«

Abraxas trat zu dem zweiten, verdeckten Kasten und zog auch da das Tuch weg. Mit viel Fantasie konnte man das, was zum Vorschein kam, als Muggelaquarium bezeichnen. Ein einzelner, silbernen Fisch schwamm darin herum.

»Das ist ein Ramora«, erklärte Abraxas. »Klassenstufe Zwei, im Indischen Ozean beheimatet und der beste Freund eines jeden Seefahrers. Das ist der Grund, weshalb sie vom Zaubereiministerium für hoch geschützt erklärt wurden. Sie sorgen dafür, dass Schiffe sicher Anker legen können und beschützen die Seefahrer. Nun, kommen wir zu unserem dritten und letzten Kasten.«

Wieder zog er das Tuch herunter und offenbarte somit einen limonengrünen, komisch aussehenden Vogel. »Das ist ein Fwuuper. Er ist ein afrikanischer Vogel und wie Sie sehen können, besitzt er ein leuchtkräftiges Gefieder. Bei vielen Anderen ist das Gefieder auch orange, rosa oder gelb. Die meisten Federn der bunten Federkiele stammen von so einem Vogel. Der Gesang eines Fwuupers wirkt am Anfang beruhigend, aber lassen Sie sich sagen, dass es mit der Zeit jeden in den Wahnsinn treibt, weshalb auch auf diesem hier ein Schweigezauber liegt.«

Abraxas warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem Vogel, dessen Mund zwar offen war, doch kein Ton verließ seinen Schnabel. »Deshalb werden sie als Haustier nur Magiern mit einer Zulassung übergeben. Haben Sie irgendwelche Fragen?« Als sich niemand meldete, stellte sich Abraxas wieder vor die Kästen und sah in die Klasse.

»Ich würde Ihnen gerne noch Geschöpfe höherer Klassifizierung zeigen, jedoch wurde mir das vom Zaubereiministerium verboten. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich die drei Wesen hier genauer ansehen. Die Stunde ist beendet.«

Wortlos sah Abraxas dabei zu, wie seine Schüler ihre Sachen packten. Doch als dann mehr als die Hälfte verschwinden wollte, fasste er sich genervt an die Schläfe. »Es wäre besser für Sie, wenn Sie sich diese Wesen aus der Nähe ansehen. Denn als Hausaufgabe erwarte ich insgesamt drei Pergamentrollen darüber, was wir in dieser Stunde gemacht haben. Anders gesagt, Sie suchen sich alles raus, was mit unserem heute durch genommenen Stoff zusammenhängt. Und ich erwarte sehr viele Informationen. Die Schrift wird klein und säuberlich sein, haben Sie das verstanden?«

Der neue Lehrer wurde mit großen Augen angesehen, was ihn noch genervter werden ließ. »Sehen Sie sich diese drei Wesen an, notieren Sie sich das wichtigste – ich weiß übrigens, dass so gut wie keiner mitgeschrieben hat – und dann kehren Sie ins Schloss zurück.«

Während sich die Schüler drängelnd vor die Kästen stellten und durcheinander redeten, gesellte sich Harry zu Abraxas. Dieser sah ihn ungeduldig an.

»Was wollen Sie, Mr. Shorai?«

»Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Sie diese Stunde hervorragend gemeistert haben«, grinste Harry amüsiert. »Tom wird enttäuscht sein, wenn ich ihm das erzähle.« Abraxas schwieg. Erst, als das Gedrängel um die Kästen weniger wurde und Harry sich ebenfalls die Tiere ansah, erlaubte sich Abraxas ein kleines Lächeln. Wie gerne würde er dann das Gesicht seines sadistischen Lords sehen.

--

»Shorai!« Harry, auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, stoppte und drehte sich nach einem tiefen Atemzug zu seinem Vater um. Seine Mitschüler schritten lachend und miteinander redend an ihm vorbei.

»Ja?«, forderte Harry James zum Reden auf, als dieser ihn nur ansah. Sirius stand neben ihn und starrte den Nymph etwas neugierig an. Remus hingegen, welcher hinter James stand, sah ihm entschuldigend entgegen. Harry war froh, dass Pettigrew nicht dabei war.

»Hör auf, Lily den Kopf zu verdrehen!«, fauchte James und stand nun so nah vor ihm, dass er dessen Atem auf seiner Stirn fühlen konnte. Es war gemein, dass er so viel kleiner als sein Vater war.

»Ich verdreh Lily nicht den Kopf. Ich hab sie erst heute Morgen kennen gelernt. Und überhaupt, wer bist du eigentlich?«, schnaubte Harry und hoffte, dass er nicht so unsicher aussah, wie er sich fühlte.

»Derjenige, der dir den Hals umdreht, wenn du Lily zu nahe kommst!«, knurrte James und Harry wusste, dass er seine Fäuste ballte. Es klingelte.

»Ich werde es mir merken«, spottete der Kleinere und drehte sich um. »Entschuldige mich, ich muss zum Unterricht.«

Hart ergriff James den zierlichen Arm des neuen Slytherins und drehte ihn schwungvoll wieder zu ihm um. Er packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn nah zu sich heran.

»Ich meine es ernst, Shorai. Leg dich bloß nicht mit mir an, das würde dir sonst sehr Leid tun!«

»Potter!« Synchron drehten sich die Köpfe der Jugendlichen zu dem nun verlassen Korridor, wo Tom mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam. »Was gedenken Sie da zu tun?«

»Nichts, Sir«, erwiderte James und ließ Harry los, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat.

»Also habe ich gerade keine Drohung gehört?«

»Nein«, schüttelte James seinen Kopf. Toms Augen verdunkelten sich und Harry sah, wie seine rechte Hand zuckte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, denn an seinem rechten Arm war sein Zauberstab befestigt.

»Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Potter! Sie melden sich heute Abend um acht Uhr bei Mr. Filch. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!«

Tom sah Sirius warnend an, als dieser für seinen Freund einspringen wollte. Doch der Grund, weshalb dieser schwieg, war wohl eher Remus' Verdienst, welcher James und ihn an der Schulter packte und sie sanft den Gang entlang dirigierte. Harry sah erst zu Tom, als sie um die Ecke getreten waren.

»Danke, auch wenn es nicht nötig war«, seufzte der Nymph unbeholfen. Tom lächelte leicht und wuschelte durch Harrys Haare.

»Gern geschehen.« Trotz dem Lächeln des Dunklen Lords konnte Harry erkennen, dass etwas Bedrohliches in seinem Blick lag.

»Was hast du?«, fragte er deshalb mit einem schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend.

»Ich... Die Potters waren schon seit Anfang des Krieges immer auf Dumbledores Seite. Um ehrlich zu sein, mache ich mir Sorgen um dich.«

»Oh bitte«, winkte Harry lächelnd, jedoch auch etwas verlegen, ab. »James ist nur eifersüchtig, weil seine Freundin mich anscheinend mag. Das ist nichts Ernstes. Das Schlimmste, das er mir antun kann, ist mir kindische Streiche zu spielen.«

Tom sagte nichts, weshalb Harry schwerere Geschütze ausfuhr. »Wenn du ihm was tust, werde ich dich hassen.«

»Warum?«, brachte der Ältere nach einigen Sekunden heraus.

»Ich will dich nicht anlügen, also frag mich bitte nicht.«

»Und... Und was macht dich so sicher, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, wenn du mich hasst?«

»Ich kann Parsel, Tom«, gestand Harry nach kurzem Zögern. »Ich habe Nagini gestern verstanden.«

»_Was_?!« Tom trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. »Egal ob du es verstanden hast oder nicht... Sie phantasiert.«

»Vermutlich«, lächelte Harry schwach. »Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann wünsche ich mir, dass sie Recht hat. Ich weiß, dass diese Hoffnung ein Traum bleiben wird, aber... wenn ich so an die letzten Tage denke, dann wage ich zu glauben, dass du mich wenigstens als einen Freund siehst.« Bevor Tom irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Harry umgedreht und den Gang mit zügigen Schritten verlassen. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

--

Die restliche Woche ging Harry Tom aus dem Weg. Jedes Mal, wenn Tom ihn in der Halle oder auf dem Gang sprechen wollte, flüchtete er. Wenn der Unterricht vorbei war und Tom ihn zu sich rief, ignorierte er ihn und verließ so schnell er konnte mit seinen Mitschülern das Klassenzimmer. Selbst die Schmerzen in seinem Arm blendete er aus, wenn der Lehrer das Dunkle Mal aktivierte. Und durch eben dieses Mal konnte er spüren, dass der Dunkle Lord immer ungeduldiger wurde.

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an den Baum, als er am See angekommen war. Das war der Ort, wo er in dieser Woche am häufigsten war. Schon in seiner Zeit war das sein Zufluchtsort gewesen. An dem Baum, an dem er saß, konnte ihn niemand sehen, da er von anderen Bäumen versteckt wurde. Zumindest dachte er das, doch er wurde nur ein paar Minuten später von dem Gegenteil überzeugt.

»Es ist nicht gerade fördernd für meinen Stolz, dass mir so eine Schönheit aus dem Weg geht. Tatsächlich ist es ziemlich deprimierend«, sagte Tom und lehnte sich an den Baum. Harry sah erschrocken zu ihm hoch, da er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Doch dann senkte er seinen Blick und sah wieder auf die Wasseroberfläche.

»Was soll ich dazu schon sagen?«, murmelte er seufzend.

»Wir wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung?«

»Kannst du knicken.«

»Hab ich mir schon gedacht.« Tom seufzte und kniete sich vor Harry hin, welcher seine Beine an seine Brust gezogen hatte und ihn nun ausdruckslos ansah. »Ich hab in der letzten Woche viel nachgedacht.«

»Tatsächlich? Und über was?«

»Über uns, was du sicherlich weißt«, antwortete der Dunkle Lord. »Und ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen. Beantworte sie bitte ehrlich.«

Harry nickte leicht. »Werde ich.«

Tom atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er sich dazu durch rang, sie auch wirklich zu stellen: »Liebst du mich?«

Der schwarzhaarige Nymph antwortete zuerst nicht, sah ihn einfach nur an. Doch dann beschloss er, auch wirklich ehrlich zu sein und das zu sagen, was er die letzte Woche festgestellt hatte. »Ja. Ja, ich liebe dich.«

Tom nickte fahrig und fuhr sich unbeholfen mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Mit solch einer Situation war er noch nie konfrontiert gewesen und er konnte jetzt schon sagen, dass er es hasste. Er hatte sich noch nie so... unerfahren und unsicher gefühlt.

Harry stand auf, als Tom daraufhin nichts mehr sagte, sondern nur den Baum anstarrte und nachzudenken schien. »Ich geh dann mal. Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen.«

»Nein, warte«, hielt der Lehrer ihn auf, als er schon fast aus dessen Blickfeld war. Harry stoppte und drehte sich zögernd um, während Tom langsam aufstand. Er konnte sehen, wie nervös sein Gegenüber war, denn er knetete unaufhörlich seine Hände.

»Ich...«, begann Tom, brach dann aber wieder ab und kam näher. »Ich... Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, Harry. Und ehrlich gesagt, brauche ich nicht Nagini dazu, um das zu erkennen. Ich...« Wieder brach er ab, als er nah vor Harry stand.

»Und wie viel bedeute ich dir? Soviel wie ein Freund?«

»Nein« flüsterte Tom. »Viel mehr. Ich hab dich sehr vermisst, als du mir aus dem Weg gegangen bist. Ich hab wirklich lange über meine Gefühle zu dir nachgedacht... Ich bin nicht besonders erfahren darin, positive Gefühle zu definieren, aber... Harry, ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe. Und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du das nicht willst, bedenkt man, wer ich bin. Aber...«

Harry schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf und legte seinen Finger auf Toms Lippen, damit dieser aufhörte wie ein Wasserfall zu reden. Sanft zog er Tom zu sich runter und küsste ihn. Natürlich wurde sein Kuss sofort leidenschaftlich erwidert, was ihn leicht keuchen ließ. Es kam ihm irgendwie unwirklich vor, was sie gerade taten. Oder eher, _dass_ sie es taten. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war es für ihn undenkbar gewesen, dass er etwas mit Tom Riddle anfangen würde, aber er wollte _wirklich_ mit diesem Mann zusammen sein. Und außerdem... wem würde es schaden? Tom war nicht das Arschloch, dass Dumbledore jedem vor Augen halten wollte. Natürlich war er kein Unschuldslamm, aber wer war das schon in diesem Krieg?

»Ich liebe dich«, strahlte Tom, als sie den Kuss lösten und schlang seine Arme um den zierlichen Körper, welcher sich an ihn schmiegte.

»Das hab ich gerade gespürt«, lächelte Harry sanft und verschränkte seine Hände hinter Toms Nacken. »Wir... wir sollten rein gehen. Es wird langsam kalt und es ist schon dunkel.«

Tom nickte, wobei sich sein Grinsen etwas veränderte, und zog Harry an dessen Hand hinter sich her, Richtung Schloss. »Es freut dich sicher zu hören, dass Nagini seit genau drei Stunden wieder in meinem Manor ist.«

»Äh...«, gab Harry nur, plötzlich nervös, von sich, bevor er verstand, was genau sich an Toms Grinsen verändert hatte. Es war vorfreudig und äußerst... dreckig geworden.

»Tom«, zog der Nymph deshalb seine Hand aus der größeren seines Freundes und blieb stehen. »Können wir es langsam angehen?«

Verblüfft drehte sich Tom zu ihm um. »Warum? Wir haben doch schon miteinander geschlafen.«

»Ja, aber da ging es nur um Sex. Ich...« Harry seufzte und brach ab. Unsicher sah er überall hin, nur nicht zu Tom, bevor er sich innerlich selbst zunickte. Auch wenn es ihm – und noch mehr Tom – sicherlich schwer fallen würde, so war es für ihn dennoch wichtig. Entschlossen sah er wieder zu dem Lehrer. »Ich möchte nicht das Gefühl haben, dass sich an unserer Beziehung nichts geändert hat. Am Anfang ging es nur um Sex und wenn wir es jetzt hätten... Wie soll ich da verstehen, dass es mehr ist? Bitte, Tom, ich brauche Zeit.«

Tom sah ihn schweigend an, ehe er schließlich nickte und zärtlich lächelte. »Ist schon okay. Ich denke, ich werde es solange aushalten, bis du dazu bereit bist.« Er nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

»Dafür, dass du dich nicht mit einer Beziehung auskennst, machst du das ziemlich gut«, schnurrte Harry zufrieden.

»Ja? Danke. Ich vertraue nur meinem Gefühl«, lachte Tom leise, schritt dann aber, mit einem Arm um Harrys Schulter, weiter hoch zum Schloss. »Schläfst du heute trotzdem bei mir?«

»Ja«, nickte Harry schmunzelnd. »Die Schlafangewohnheiten meiner Mitschüler haben sich nicht geändert, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche.«

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Zur gleichen Zeit, im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

»Ich kriege es einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf!«, rief James frustriert aus und warf seine Feder auf das Pergament vor sich, wodurch seine Hausaufgaben wegen einem großen Tintenfleck nicht mehr zu gebrauchen waren. Doch das bekam er nur am Rande mit.

»Es ist für mich unvorstellbar, wie du überhaupt Zaubertrankzutaten länger als unbedingt nötig in deinem Schädel behalten kannst«, murmelte Sirius ihm gegenüber abwesend und blätterte eine Seite seines Zaubertrankbuches um.

»Davon rede ich doch gar nicht, Tatze«, murrte James zurück und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Lehne hinter ihm sinken. »Ich spreche von Shorais und Aenigmas Gespräch.«

»Du meinst das von vor einer Woche?«, staunte der Black und sah auf. »Warum bekommst du das nicht mehr aus deinem Dickkopf raus? Aenigma ist nun mal überbesorgt was Shorai angeht, aber er hat dir nichts getan. Und ich denke nicht, dass er es tun wird. Immerhin ist er hier in Hogwarts. Diese Schule wird von Professor Dumbledore geleitet.«

»Was du nicht sagst«, erwiderte James trocken. »Dennoch hat er auf mich den Eindruck gemacht, als würde ihn das nicht groß stören.«

»Mh«, gab Sirius nachdenklich von sich und starrte auf seine Hausaufgaben. »Da könntest du Recht haben, Krone.«

»Ich hab bestimmt Recht«, seufzte James und ließ seine Augen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wandern. Er war recht voll, da bald Ausgangssperre war und die meisten sich erst jetzt an die Hausaufgaben setzten, so wie er selbst und seine Freunde. Glücklicherweise war auch Lily da, denn so konnte er sie anstarren, anstatt Hausaufgaben zu machen. Was auch definitiv eine Besserung war, zu seiner vorherigen Tätigkeit.

»T-Trotzdem sollte James vorsichtig sein«, mischte sich nun Peter zögerlich ein.

»Vermutlich«, stimmte Remus zu und sah nun ebenfalls auf. Erstaunt sah Sirius ihn an.

»Und das sagst ausgerechnet du? Bist du es nicht, der uns immer sagt, dass Slytherins nicht so schlimm sind, wie wir denken?«

»Doch«, gestand der Werwolf seufzend. »Aber Professor Aenigma hat etwas an sich, was selbst meinen... na, ihr wisst schon was... zurückschrecken lässt.«

»Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er mir was antun will?«, murrte James grantig.

»Nein«, schüttelte der braunhaarige Siebtklässler seinen Kopf. »Es ist etwas anderes... Ich kann dir da auch nicht mehr sagen, Krone. Ich weiß nur, dass er gefährlich ist.«

»Wer ist gefährlich?«, fragte Rachel, welche hinter Remus stand. Lily, Alice und Maggie standen daneben, was James etwas wunderte. Wann hatte er seine Angebetete aus den Augen gelassen?

»Aenigma«, murmelte Sirius und blätterte wieder in seinem Zaubertränkebuch, ehe er es schließlich aufgab und sich Remus mittlerweile fertigenden Aufsatz auslieh.

»Oh nein, nicht schon wieder das Thema«, knurrte Lily. »Black, Professor Aenigma ist ein fähiger Lehrer, dem bestimmt nur das Wohl der Schüler am Herzen liegt.«

»Entschuldige mal«, sagte Sirius und hob verteidigend seine Hände vor seine Brust. »_Ich_ hab nicht gesagt, dass er gefährlich ist. Das waren die drei hier.«

»Verräter«, nuschelte James und sah seinen besten Freund böse funkelnd an. Dieser lächelte nur unschuldig.

»Remus!«, wandte sich Lily nun empört an den Werwolf. »Von Potter und Pettigrew hätte ich nichts anderes erwartet, aber dass du auch an so einen Blödsinn glaubst... Unfassbar!«

»Es gibt dafür einen Grund, Lily«, erklärte Remus und deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich. Lily setzte sich, ebenso ihre Freundinnen, welche recht neugierig aussahen.

»Ich höre.«

»Aenigma hat mir gedroht«, sagte James.

»Das glaub ich nicht«, schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf und sah wieder zu Remus.

»Also, er hat James nicht wirklich gedroht«, erklärte dieser, worauf er sich genauso einen bösen Blick des Brillenträgers einhandelte, wie Sirius vor ihm. »James hat zuerst Harry Shorai... naja... man kann es bedroht nennen. Nein, Lily, lass mich ausreden. Also, genau zu der Zeit ist dann Professor Aenigma um die Ecke gekommen. Er hat James Nachsitzen aufgebrummt und ihn etwas zusammen gestutzt. Dann hat er uns fortgeschickt. Wir sind dann um die Ecke gegangen und dann stehen geblieben. James und Sirius wollten ja unbedingt lauschen. Jedenfalls hat das darauf folgende Gespräch zwischen Harry und Professor Aenigma den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass er James etwas antun würde, wenn der Harry auch nur noch weiterhin schief anguckt.«

»Er scheint Harry gut zu kennen und zu mögen – was ich ihm nicht verübeln kann –, also ist es nur verständlich, wenn er ihn schützen will«, sagte Lily in einem bestimmenden Ton.

»Hättest du ihn gehört, würdest du das nicht sagen«, warf Sirius ein.

»Ach, findest du ihn jetzt doch gefährlich?«

»Nein, ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass er nichts tun wird. Was soll er unter Dumbledores Aufsicht auch schon Großes tun können?«

»Sirius hat Recht«, nickte nun James und stand auf, um an das Fenster treten zu können. Leicht abwesend sah er auf die Ländereien. »Selbst wenn Aenigma bereit wäre, mir zu schaden. Hier wäre es nicht besonders klug.«

--

Als Harry aufwachte bemerkte er sofort, dass er noch sehr viel Zeit hatte, bis er sich zum Aufstehen bequemen musste, denn es war noch stockfinster. Grummelnd drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, um Tom zu ertasten, doch so weit er sich auch streckte, da war nichts, außer Stoff. Leicht verwirrt setzte sich Harry auf und sah sich noch einmal um, doch es blieb dunkel. Abgesehen von dem flackernden Lichtstrahl, der unter der Tür durch schien. Verschlafen rieb sich Harry über die Augen, bevor er müde aus dem Bett krabbelte und zur Tür schritt. Er öffnete sie soweit, dass er hindurch schlüpfen konnte, was er dann auch tat.

Tom hob sofort seinen Kopf, als Harry in das Wohnzimmer trat. Sanft lächelte er, als er den Grünäugigen sah. Es war einfach zu niedlich, wie Harry in dem ihm viel zu großen T-Shirt, gähnend und verschlafen im Türrahmen stand. Es fehlte nur noch der Teddybär in der linken Hand haltend, dann würde er schwören, dass ein Kleinkind vor ihm stand.

»Was tust du da?«, nuschelte Harry und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Er setzte sich vor der Couch, auf welcher Tom saß, auf den Boden, damit er mehr von dem wärmenden Feuer im Kamin abbekam. Nebenbei schielte er auf den kleinen Tisch vor seinem Freund, wo irgendwelche Unterlagen verteilt herum lagen, ebenso ein Tintenfass und ein Glas Milch. Tom hielt eine Feder in der Hand, die er jetzt allerdings ablegte, um Harry durch die Haare zu streicheln.

»Das, was ein Dunkler Lord nun mal an Papierkram zu erledigen hat, mein Kleiner«, schmunzelte Tom. Harry nickte verstehend und legte seinen Kopf auf Toms Knie ab, bevor er ins Feuer starrte.

»Und warum machst du das jetzt? Es muss ja noch mitten in der Nacht sein.«

»Stimmt, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wann ich das nächste Mal dazu komme. Der Job als Lehrer ist auch nicht der Leichteste, denkt man mal daran, wie viel man vor jeder einzelnen Stunde vorbereiten muss. Und dazu kommt das Kontrollieren von Aufsätzen, was manchmal wirklich sehr nervtötend sein kann. Du kannst dir gar vorstellen, wie viele unwissende – oder faule, wie man es nimmt – Schüler sich in Hogwarts befinden.«

Harry kicherte und schlang, aus Mangel anderer Optionen, seine Arme um Toms nacktes Bein. Der Dunkle Lord saß nur in Boxershorts bekleidet da, was den Nymph wunderte, da es etwas kühl war.

»So wie du halb da liegst könnte man annehmen, dass du in Erwägung ziehst, hier zu schlafen«, meinte Tom plötzlich.

»Warum nicht?«, nuschelte Harry undeutlich.

»So bequem?«, lächelte Tom amüsiert und nahm wieder die Feder in seine Hand, um weiter zu arbeiten.

»Es geht«, bekam er eine gemurmelte Antwort. »Ich will nur nicht alleine ins Bett. Das ist so riesig, wenn man alleine drin liegt.«

»Du kannst dich auch aufs Sofa legen und hier schlafen. Ich trage dich dann ins Bett, wenn ich schlafen gehe«, schlug Tom vor.

»Nein, ich warte«, beschloss der Zeitreisende und zeichnete unsinnige Muster auf den Teppich, der unter ihm lag.

»Ich brauche ohnehin nicht mehr lange«, versprach der Ältere.

»Warum machst du das eigentlich nicht am Wochenende? Ist doch schon übermorgen.«

»Am Wochenende geh ich nach Frankreich.«

»Was?«, quiekte Harry und hob seinen Kopf, um Tom anzustarren. Dieser nickte nur leicht abweisend und schrieb irgendwas auf ein Pergament. »Das ist gemein!«

Verwirrt sah Tom auf und betrachtete seinen schmollenden Freund. Völlig überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass er ihn in diesem Moment am liebsten so richtig vernascht hätte. Einen Schmollmund, halbnackt, beleidigt funkelnde Augen und dazu diese vom Schlaf verstrubbelten Haare. Für Tom war das Sünde pur.

»Ich...« Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, um sich zu fassen und diesen belegten Ton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, bevor er noch einmal zum Sprechen ansetzte. »Das ist alles geschäftlich, Harry.«

»Natürlich«, schnaubte der Junge und biss in Toms Bein.

»Autsch! Lass das, Harry. Es ist wirklich nur geschäftlich.«

»Und in welche Stadt gehst du, oh du leidender Mann?«

Tom war nahe dran zu lügen, doch als er in diese Augen sah, die ihn immer wieder in ihren Bann zogen, konnte er gar nicht anders als sein Todesurteil zu unterschreiben. »Paris.«

»_Was?!_«, zischte Harry. Er starrte Tom noch einige Sekunden fassungslos an, bevor er sich zum Feuer umdrehte und ihn ignorierte.

»Harry«, fing Tom an, unterbrach sich aber selbst. Himmel, es hatte ihn noch nie gestört, wenn jemand wegen ihm schmollte – war ja auch nie sein Problem gewesen –, aber Harry war ja nicht irgendjemand, er war der Mann, den er liebt. Also eine ganz andere Klasse. Und so süß dessen Schmollmund auch war, er wollte nicht schon wieder ein paar Tage ignoriert werden. Denn genau so würde sich der Nymph verhalten, da war sich Tom absolut sicher.

»Es ist wirklich nur rein geschäftlich, ich bin da nicht zum Vergnügen, Schatz«, startete Tom einen Versuch, ihn zu besänftigen.

»Und wann hattest du vor mir das zu sagen? Außerdem, was machst du _zwei Tage_ Geschäftliches da, hm?!«, fauchte Harry, sah aber nicht über seine Schulter. Eigentlich wusste er selbst nicht, warum er so beleidigt deswegen war. Vielleicht, weil es Paris, die Stadt der Liebe, war? So etwas sollte man, als frisches Liebespaar, doch ausnutzen, oder?

»Bald... Denke ich...«, runzelte Tom seine Stirn. Es war ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Harry davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Es war zu neu für ihn, jemanden zu haben, den es wirklich etwas anging, wenn er für zwei Tage wegging. Nicht, dass er dazu verpflichtet war immer zu sagen, _wohin_ er ging. Aber wenigstens, dass er weg war.

»Denkst du, hm?«

»Äh...« Tom verschlug es leicht die Sprache, als er den verletzten Unterton aus Harrys Stimme filtern konnte. Keine Sekunde später verfluchte er sich davor, dass er geredet, bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte. »Ich hätte es dir vermutlich erst morgen gesagt. Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Es ist mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dich darüber zu informieren.«

Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich vor und umarmte Harry so von seiner Position aus. Er küsste ihn leicht hinter seinem Ohr, was dieser einfach über sich ergehen ließ.

»Verzeihst du mir, Süßer?« Kurz war es still, sie hörten nur das Knistern der Flammen.

»Okay«, sagte Harry dann.

»Okay?«, echote Tom verblüfft nach.

»Ja, okay«, nickte Harry. »Wenn ich mitkommen darf.«

»Harry«, stöhnte Tom und richtete sich wieder auf.

»Was denn?«, fragte dieser spitz und drehte sich halb um.

»Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es geschäftlich ist. Und das meine ich, wie du sicherlich weißt, nicht als Lehrer. Wer weiß, vielleicht endet es gefährlich.«

»Ich kann ganz gut alleine auf mich aufpassen, vielen Dank auch. Entweder ich darf mitkommen oder ich geh jetzt.«

»Du hörst dich an wie ein Kleinkind.«

Harry rümpfte seine Nase, stand auf und lief um das Sofa herum. Seufzend lehnte sich Tom halb hinüber und schaffte es gerade noch so, Harry an dessen Hüfte auf das Sofa zu ziehen, bevor dieser zur Tür gegangen wäre.

»Lass mich los«, murrte der Jüngere.

»Nein. Das ist doch idiotisch, dass du wegen so etwas abhaust.«

»Du bist auch ein Idiot!«, näselte Harry wieder beleidigt. »Lass mich doch einfach mitkommen. Bitte, Tom.«

Harry wandte es zum ersten Mal bei Tom an. Und wie es schien, klappte es auch bei ihm einwandfrei. Der Nymph sah förmlich, wie der Widerstand seines Freundes auf einen Schlag in sich zusammen fiel. Tja, seinem Welpenblick hatte noch nie jemand stand halten können, wenn er es richtig darauf anlegte. Sah man mal von den Dursleys ab, aber die waren unwichtig.

»Hör auf damit«, befahl Tom schwach, doch es hörte sich, sehr zu seinem eigenen Missfallen, eher wie eine erbärmliche Bitte an.

»Darf ich nun oder darf ich nicht?«, flüsterte Harry und fuhr aufreizend mit seiner Hand über Toms Brust. Der ältere Mann seufzte leidend, nickte aber schließlich. Deutlich konnte Harry erkennen, wie sehr es Tom nervte, dass er ihn so leicht umstimmen konnte.

»Du bist ein Schatz«, rief Harry strahlend aus und gab seinem Freund einen feuchten Schmatzer auf dessen Wange. Tom schnaubte nur und drehte sich wieder zu seinen Unterlagen um.

»Ich kann dir aber nicht versprechen, dass wir viel von Paris sehen werden«, murrte Tom, während sein Kleiner sich auf dem Sofa ausstreckte und seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß bettete.

»Wenigstens ein paar Stunden können wir doch wohl etwas mehr als die Einrichtungen von dem Gebäude sehen, in dem wir wohnen, oder? Wo wir schon einmal dabei sind, wo werden wir übernachten? In einem Hotel und bei deinen Geschäftsfreunden?«

»Geschäftsfreunde kann man sie nicht nennen. Ich kenne sie auch nur von Briefen heraus. Wie auch immer, Lord Deneuve hat sich bereit erklärt, meine Todesser und mich bei ihm hausen zu lassen. Und ob wir mal da raus kommen, weiß ich nicht.«

»Und wer ist dieser Lord Deneuve?«, erkundigte sich Harry neugierig und schielte nach oben, um Toms Gesicht sehen zu können.

»Das Oberhaupt eines Vampirclans.«

Harry schoss nach oben und erschreckte Tom, als er so plötzlich vor dessen Gesicht erschien. »Er ist _was_?!«

»Das Oberhaupt eines Vampirclans«, wiederholte sich Tom schmunzelnd.

»Willst du seine Unterstützung oder warum triffst du dich mit ihm?«

»Genau die will ich. Obwohl er nicht der einzige Anführer eines Vampirclans ist, der dort sein wird. Jedes Oberhaupt eines Clans auf der ganzen Erde wird dort sein, zumindest das habe ich geschafft. Jetzt muss ich sie nur noch so weit bringen, dass sie den Vertrag unterschreiben, der uns ihre Hilfe zusichert.«

»Was ist die Gegenleistung?«

»Natürlich die Rechte, die die Menschen auch haben, sollte ich gewinnen. Sicher, es gibt viele Länder, in denen ohnehin schon die Rechte für Vampire denen von Menschen gleich sind, aber es kann nie schaden, wenn es in anderen Ländern auch so ist. Ich bin sicher, dass zwar mehr als die Hälfte von diesen Clans schon nach dem ersten Abend abreisen werden, aber kommen werden sie.«

»Also willst du, solltest du diesen Krieg gewinnen, auch dich dafür einsetzen, dass in anderen Ländern Vampire geduldet werden? Ja sogar die gleichen Rechte wie Menschen haben?«

»Korrekt«, nickte der Ältere, worauf Harry seinen Kopf wieder schweigend auf Toms Schoß bettete.

»Wow«, murmelte er nur nach ein paar Sekunden. Tom lächelte leicht und fuhr durch Harrys Haare, während er sich wieder die Unterlagen ansah und bestimmte, wer ihn begleiten würde. Maximal fünf Leute, das hatten sie schon ausgemacht. Nun, Harry würde dann zwar eine Person mehr bedeuten, aber er war ja auch kein Bodyguard, also konnte er das durch gehen lassen. Nicht, dass er selbst Bodyguards benötigte, aber der Gerechtigkeit halber nahm er auch welche mit.

»Wie viele Vampirclans gibt es durchschnittlich in einem Land?«, wollte Harry neugierig wissen und durchbrach somit die Stille, die sich ausgebreitet hatte.

»Höchstens drei, selten vier«, murmelte Tom.

»Echt? Ich hätte an mehr gedacht.«

»Naja, die Vampire sind ja auf der ganzen Erde verteilt. Und jeder Clan ist groß, vermutlich kann ich diejenigen, die in den letzten vier Jahrhunderten gegründet worden sind, an einer Hand abzählen.«

»Und wie viele gibt es in England?«

»Zwei.«

Harry nickte leicht, was Tom nur zu gut spüren konnte – Merlin sei Dank konnte er sich soweit zurück halten, dass der Jüngere nichts Hartes an seinem Hinterkopf fühlen konnte – und schwieg wieder.

»Mist«, murrte Tom, als er das Pergament in den Händen hielt, auf welchem drauf stand, aus welchen Ländern die jeweiligen Vampirclane kamen.

»Was ist?«, wollte Harry wissen, welcher kurz eingenickt war.

»Ach nichts. Ich hab nur vergessen, Übersetzer unter meinen Todessern herauszufiltern. Jeder beschissene Übersetzungszauber hält höchstens zehn Minuten. Das könnte stressig werden.«

»Für welche Sprachen brauchst du welche?«

»Zu viele«, grummelte Tom. »Vermutlich werden einige Englisch oder Französisch können oder eben Sprachen, die ein paar meiner Todesser können. Bei denen anderen Sprachen werde ich wohl die Übersetzungszauber benutzen müssen.«

»Kannst du außer Englisch gar nichts?«, fragte Harry verwundert und sah ihn an.

»Naja, Parsel und ein kleines bisschen Lateinisch, aber das war's auch schon«, gestand Tom verlegen ein. Sprachen waren das Einzige, in dem er absolut kein Talent hatte. Schon oft hatte er es versucht und jedes Mal hatte er ewig gebraucht, um auch nur annähernd die Sprache zu können. Schließlich hatte er erkennen müssen, dass er darin völlig untalentiert war und hatte es aufgegeben.

»Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du solch eine Schwäche hast«, grinste der Nymph breit.

Tom lächelte und tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die kleine Stupsnase seines Freundes. »Du bist meine größte Schwäche, Harry. Und wenn man es genau nimmt, auch meine Einzige. Für das fehlende Können einer Sprache gibt es diese Muggelwörterbücher.«

Harry errötete leicht und lächelte glücklich. »Vielleicht sollten wir zum Thema zurück kommen, meinst du nicht auch?«

»Ich wüsste nicht, was wir da noch bereden könnten«, gestand Tom nachdenklich. »Ich such Übersetzer und fertig.«

»Also, wegen Japanisch hast du mich, das weißt du doch, oder?«, fragte Harry zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach.

»Ach ja, das hatte ich völlig vergessen!«, rief Tom aus und strich diese Sprache von seiner Liste.

»Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich dich erinnert habe«, lächelte Harry. »Wenn die auch auf deiner Liste sind, kannst du auch Französisch, Spanisch, Deutsch und Bulgarisch streichen. Die beherrsche ich auch alle fließend.«

Tom sah ihn mit großen Augen an, strich dann aber erleichtert die Namen durch. Sanft lächelte er auf seinen Kleinen hinab. »Du bist ja ein richtiges Wunderkind, mein Schatz.«

»Nein«, wehrte Harry ab und stützte sich kurz auf Toms Oberschenkeln ab, um sich richtig auf dessen Schoß zu setzen. Er küsste Tom an dessen Hals kurz, bevor er seine Antwort beendete. »Ich bin nur darin begabt, in kurzer Zeit Sprachen zu lernen. Das ist für mich das Leichteste, das ich, außer Zeichnen, kann. Und natürlich meine zusätzlichen Kräfte, die ich dank meinem Nymphenanteil habe. Aber das war's auch schon.«

Zärtlich saugte er an Toms Hals, was diesen leise zum Keuchen brachte. Entspannt lehnte sich Tom zurück und legte seine Hände auf die Hüfte Harrys.

»Du bist auch noch in anderen Dingen talentiert«, schnurrte Tom regelrecht, als Harry von seinem Hals abließ.

»Danke«, schmunzelte Harry. »Gehen wir schlafen? Ich bin müde.«

Tom sah kurz auf die ganzen Pergamente, die auf dem Tische unsortiert herum lagen, nickte aber dann. »Den Rest kann ich auch noch morgen machen, denke ich.«


	12. Der Stolz der Vampire

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Verhandlungen**

Bis zum Wochenende erlebte Harry nichts Aufregendes. Der Unterricht war langweilig, Bellatrix' Neugierde trieb ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung und die Rumtreiber ignorierten ihn zum größten Teil. Er bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr, mit Lily zu reden, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob das positiv oder negativ für ihn war.

Sollte er mit ihr reden, würde James es sicherlich erfahren und ihn noch mehr hassen. Würde er nicht mit Lily reden, würde James ihn auch nicht mögen – was ja ohnehin der Fall war –, schon allein weil er in Slytherin war. Allerdings hatte er so noch die Möglichkeit, ihn von sich zu überzeugen. Harry kam es so vor, als müsste er sich entscheiden und mit jedem lauten Wort Lilys, das bei jeder Mahlzeit zum Slytherintisch herüber schwappte, wurde er sich sicherer, dass es so war. Er saß in der Zwickmühle.

Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. In einer hellen, ausgewaschenen Jeans und einem schlichten, weißen T-Shirt stand er vor dem Kamin in Toms Quartier.

Sie beide konnten mit der Ausrede, dass ein Familienmitglied von Tom gestorben war, welches auch Harry gekannt hatte, schon am Freitagabend abhauen. Mit nur wenig, fast gar nicht vorhandenem Misstrauen, hatte Dumbledore ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben, übers Wochenende Hogwarts zu verlassen. Harry war der Meinung, dass das nur Toms ausgezeichneter Schauspielerei zu verdanken war.

Der Dunkle Lord überprüfte noch einmal, ob er alles Wichtige und auch alles, das auf seine Identität als Lord Voldemort hindeutete, dabei hatte, bevor er Harry zu nickte.

»Wir werden zum 'Tropfenden Kessel' flohen und von da aus in mein Manor apparieren. In Ordnung?«

»Geht klar«, nickte Harry. Er wartete, bis Tom durch den Kamin verschwunden war, bevor er ihm folgte. In dem Zaubererpub angekommen, packte Tom seinen Freund an der Schulter, bevor er sie beide ins sein Manor apparierte. Er musste Harry noch die Koordinaten geben, da dieser das letzte Mal nur dank der Hilfe seines Phönix' in das Manor gekommen war.

Als sie kurz darauf in seinem Arbeitszimmer standen, legte Tom die Schlangenillusion über sich. Erstaunt bemerkte er das Schütteln, das Harrys Körper zu erschüttern schien. »Was ist denn?«

»Es ist eine Sache, zu wissen, dass du Voldemort bist, aber eine völlig andere, es zu sehen.«

Voldemort schmunzelte – was wirklich komisch aussah –, ehe er sich zu der Tür umdrehte. »Komm, wir besuchen Cygnus.« Harry nickte und folgte ihm.

»Warum hast du die Illusion über dich gelegt? Läuft doch niemand hier herum«, bemerkte Harry auf halbem Weg.

»Nur zur Vorsicht. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob Cygnus auch das gemacht hat, was ich ihm gesagt habe. Er ist zwar sehr zuverlässig, aber ich war schon immer misstrauisch in solchen Dingen. Wir sind da.«

Ohne zu klopfen öffnete Tom die dunkle Tür, vor der sie standen, und trat ein. Harry folgte ihm und schloss auch die Tür, nachdem er über die Schwelle getreten war.

»Mylord«, rief Cygnus überrascht aus, als er aufsah und seinen Lord erblickte. Er stand von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und verbeugte sich, soweit es ihm momentan möglich.

»Guten Abend, Cygnus«, nickte Tom ihn zu und setzte sich lässig auf den Stuhl, der vor Cygnus' Schreibtisch stand.

»Guten Abend«, fügte der Black noch schnell zu seiner eher dürftigen Begrüßung hinzu. Dann erblickte er Harry, welcher sich langsam zu dem anderen Stuhl, der neben Tom stand, hin bewegte. »Und Ihnen auch einen guten Abend, Mr. Shorai.«

»Du siehst ein wenig übermüdet aus, Cygnus«, merkte Voldemort an, als er sich seinen Stellvertreter genauer ansah. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und sein Körper schien völlig ausgelaugt zu sein.

»Nun, ich war mir nie im Klaren, wie viel Ihr zu tun habt, Mylord«, lächelte Cygnus verunglückt und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. »Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Todesser so viel... Mist bauen können.« Er sah bedeutungsvoll auf die vielen Pergamente, die unordentlich auf seinem Schreibtisch verstreut waren.

Tom lachte amüsiert, während Harry sein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand versteckte. »Schön, dass jemand mal sieht, wie viel ich zu tun habe. Wie auch immer. Ich nehme an, du hast die Todesser, die ich mir für die Verhandlungen raus gesucht habe, informiert?«

»Natürlich, Mylord. Ich hab hier auch irgendwo noch die Liste. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie hier irgendwo liegt...« Cygnus wühlte in dem Chaos herum, bis er schließlich die Liste fand. »Ja, sie sind alle abgehackt.«

»Hervorragend. Und wie sieht es mit den Übersetzern aus?«

»Uhm... Übersetzer, Mylord?«

Toms Augen wurden dunkler. »Ja, Cygnus. _Übersetzer_. Ich habe dir einen Brief geschickt, in dem ich dich darum gebeten habe, einige Übersetzer bekannter Sprachen aus den Todessern heraus zu filtern.«

Der Black schluckte und schielte zu dem Stapel ungeöffneter Briefe. Die hatte er völlig vergessen. Tom folgte seinem Blick, beugte sich vor und nahm sich den ganzen Haufen. Er sah sie sich an und warf dann einen zu Cygnus, den Rest schmiss er einfach wieder auf den Schreibtisch.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend öffnete Cygnus den Brief und las ihn durch. Dann sah er wieder auf. »Also...«

»Ja?«, fragte Tom ruhig.

»Ich...«

»Ich bin ganz Ohr.«

»Tja...«

»Ich warte, Cygnus. Ich warte.«

»Können wir nicht noch spontan welche finden?«, mischte sich Harry ein. Würde er es nicht tun, war er sich schon sicher, wie das Ende aussah. Genauso Cygnus, welcher Harry gerade in Grund und Boden knutschen könnte, dass nun dieser die Aufmerksamkeit seines Lords erlangt hatte.

»Oh, ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, Harry. Ich habe sehr viele Akten über meine Todesser. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil ich nun einmal viele Todesser habe.«

»Meine Frau kann Italienisch und Russisch«, offenbarte Cygnus, verfluchte sich dann aber dafür, als er wieder Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

»Dann kontaktiere sie. Sie soll heute Nacht in meinem Manor übernachten. Wir gehen morgen früh los. Wann kommen die anderen Todesser?«

»In einer Stunde, Mylord.«

»Sehr gut.«

Cygnus stand auf und lief zum Kamin, um seine Frau darüber zu informieren, dass sie übers Wochenende nach Frankreich gehen würde. Er war sich jetzt schon sicher, dass sie, wenn sie wieder da war, ihn zusammen stauchen würde für diese dumme Idee.

»Verdammt, mir fallen sonst keine ein«, murmelte Tom. Harry lächelte ihn beruhigend an und drückte kurz dessen weiße Hand.

»Keine Sorge. Du wirst sicherlich nicht der einzige sein, der nicht für jede Sprache einen Übersetzer dabei hat.«

»Du wirst wohl Recht haben. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass du es hast«, seufzte Tom. Cygnus kam zurück und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

»Sie packt noch ein bisschen etwas zusammen, dann kommt sie.«

»Gut. Überlege noch weiter, ob dir jemand einfällt«, sagte Tom und stand auf. »Wenn die Todesser kommen, dann gib ihnen ein Gästezimmer. Ich werde mich zurück ziehen. Harry?« Der Jüngere nickte und stand auf.

»Ähm, falls mir die Frage erlaubt ist, warum begleitet Mr. Shorai Euch?«, erkundigte sich Cygnus und stand ebenfalls auf.

»Als Übersetzer«, erwiderte Tom knapp und ging zur Tür. »Gute Nacht, Cygnus.«

»Gute Nacht, Mylord. Mr. Shorai«, nickte er auch noch Harry zu, welcher ihm freundlich lächelnd ebenfalls gute Nacht wünschte.

Als sie in Toms Schlafzimmer waren, legte dieser zuerst einmal wieder seine Schlangenillusion ab, bevor er seinen gepackten Koffer aus seiner Robentasche zog und ihn vergrößerte. Nachlässig ließ er ihn vor dem Bett stehen, was Harry ihm nach tat.

::Wie schön, euch gesund und munter und vor allem _zusammen_ zu sehen::, zischte Nagini, welche aus dem großen Korb, in dem sie immer schlief, geschlängelt kam. Sie wand sich um Toms Bein und fuhr zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge dessen Wange entlang – ein Ritual, welches sie immer vollführte, nachdem sie mehrere Tage voneinander getrennt waren.

::Ach ja, stimmt. Ich hab dir ja noch gar nicht die tolle Nachricht erzählt::, grinste Tom breit und zog Harry zu sich, um ihn in einen tiefen Kuss zu verwickeln. Nagini, die die Ehre hatte es ganz nah zu sehen, zischelte hoch erfreut.

::Ja, das lässt sich sehen::, sagte sie, als sich die beiden voneinander trennten. Harry wurde leicht rot, lächelte aber glücklich. Leise lachend brachte Tom seine Schlange zurück zu dem mit warmen Decken ausgelegten Korb und ließ Nagini sich rein schlängeln.

»Wir gehen auch gleich ins Bett, oder?«, erkundigte sich Tom bei seinem Freund, welcher wie auf Knopfdruck anfing zu gähnen. Amüsiert schüttelte Tom seinen Kopf und zog seine Robe aus, welche er dann fein säuberlich gefaltet auf einen Stuhl legte.

Harry tat es ihm gleich, schmiss allerdings seine Klamotten alles andere als gefaltet auf einen anderen Stuhl, der im Zimmer stand. Nebenbei sah er sich um und befand, dass es eindeutig einem Slytherin gehörte. Die Vorhänge waren grün, der Teppich ebenfalls, die Möbel waren dunkel und die Bettdecke schwarz. Trotzdem war es gemütlich, auch wenn es generell etwas dunkel wirkte.

»Willst du ein T-Shirt?«, fragte Tom, während er ins angrenzende Badezimmer ging, um sich noch schnell die Zähne zu putzen.

»Nein, es ist hier wärmer als in Hogwarts«, schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und folgte ihm.

Nach kurzer Zeit kuschelten sich die beiden im Bett aneinander. Harry brauchte nicht lang um einzuschlafen, wo hingegen Tom sich noch viele Gedanken um die morgige Verhandlung machte. Er betete, dass alles glatt lief. Doch schließlich konnte auch er nicht mehr widerstehen und folgte Harry in den Schlaf.

---

»Mylord! Ich habe... ich habe...« Cygnus' Stimme wurde immer leiser, während seine Augen immer größer wurden. Tom, welcher erschrocken aus seinem Schlaf hoch gefahren war, starrte Cygnus verblüfft an.

»Was ist?«, blaffte er schließlich, als Cygnus auch weiterhin stotterte.

»Ich... ich bin baff«, gestand dieser.

»Tatsächlich? Und warum?«

Wortlos deutete Cygnus auf die friedlich schlafende Person hinter seinem Lord. Dieser drehte sich um, erblickte Harry und wandte sich anschließend wieder an seinen zweiten Stellvertreter.

»Ja, und?«

»Warum liegt er in Eurem Bett, Mylord?«

»Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht«, knurrte Tom und setzte sich auf.

Cygnus schüttelte seinen Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden und ignorierte schließlich Harry. Denn das war – durfte er dem bedrohlichen Unterton aus der Stimme seines Lords trauen – vermutlich besser für seine Gesundheit.

»Also, warum, bei Salazars Männlichkeit, stürmst du so stürmisch _in mein Schlafzimmer_ rein?«, erkundigte sich Tom ruhig. »Schon allein dafür sollte ich dich _crucien_.«

»Ähm... Ich bin habe heute Nacht soviel Akten, wie ich konnte, durchgelesen. Ich habe drei weitere Übersetzer gefunden. Einer von ihnen kann Französisch, eine Chinesisch und Rumänisch und eine weitere Spanisch. Wollt Ihr sie mitnehmen?«

»Wir brauchen nur die, die Chinesisch und Rumänisch kann. Harry beherrscht bereits Spanisch und Französisch. Wie viel Uhr ist es?«

»Halb Fünf.«

»Gut. Wecke deine Frau und die anderen Todesser, nachdem du die Übersetzerin hier her bestellt hast. In einer dreiviertel Stunde wird es Frühstück geben.«

Cygnus nickte und verschwand, um die Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Tom hingegen sah zu Harry, beugte sich zu ihm runter und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich, bevor er ihn küsste. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry erwiderte und seine Arme um Toms Nacken schlang. Lächelnd löste sich Tom, zumindest soweit, wie es ihm momentan möglich war.

»Morgen«, nuschelte Harry lächelnd.

»Guten Morgen, Süßer. Wir müssen aufstehen.«

»Will aber nicht«, murrte Harry und ließ Tom los, bevor er sich auf die andere Seite drehte.

»Ich geh duschen, solange kannst du noch im Bett bleiben. Danach stehst du auf, in Ordnung?«

»Okay«, nickte Harry leicht.

---

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später liefen Tom, welcher seine Schlangenillusion über sich gelegt hatte, und Harry in den Speisesaal, wo bereits Cygnus, zwei Frauen und fünf Männer auf sie warteten. Tom setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches und Harry auf den freien Platz neben einer blonden Frau. Er war sich sicher, dass sie Cygnus' Frau war, denn sie sah Narzissa sehr ähnlich, sah man mal davon ab, dass sie älter war. Sie hatte die gleiche blonde Haarfarbe und die gleichen blauen Augen. Allerdings waren ihre Haare gelockt, während Narzissas glatt waren. Sie lächelte Harry höflich zu, was dieser erwiderte.

Tom nahm sich etwas zu essen und fing dann auch an, was anscheinend das Startsignal für die restlichen Anwesenden war, denn sie griffen nun ebenfalls zu. Nachdem das Mahl schweigend beendet worden war, lehnte sich Tom zurück und ließ seine Augen über seine Todesser schweifen.

»Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, wie ihr euch in Anwesenheit der Vampire zu benehmen habt. Nicht viel anders als bei mir, nur, dass ihr nicht ihre Befehle ausführen müsst. Wenn sie euch etwas befehlen, kommt zuerst zu mir. Verstanden?«

»Ja, Mylord«, ertönte es von allen.

»Gut«, nickte Tom. »Ich bezweifle, dass ihr Harry Shorai bereits kennt. Er ist neu in unseren Reihen und wird uns als Übersetzer begleiten, ebenso Druella und Emma. Harry, die blonde Frau, die neben dir sitzt ist Druella Black, Cygnus' Frau.« Harry nickte, das hatte er schon gewusst.

»Das sind Andrew Morrison, Timothy Sutherland, Evan Rosier, Nathaniel Wright und Gordon Seymour.«

Tom deutete jeweils auf einen der fünf Todesser, die sie begleiten würden. Andrew Morrison war ein älterer Mann, vielleicht Mitte dreißig, mit braunen Haaren und Augen. Timothy Sutherland hingegen hatte dunkelblonde Haare und graue Augen, vielleicht auch blau, Harry war sich nicht sicher. Er schien in Morrisons Altersklasse zu sein, während Evan Rosier und Nathaniel Wright relativ jung aussahen. Vermutlich erst Ende oder Mitte zwanzig. Rosier hatte schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen. Wright hingegen war rothaarig und ebenfalls grauäugig. Der letzte, auf den Tom gedeutet hatte, Gordon Seymour, besaß blonde Haare und grün-blaue Augen.

»Und die Frau neben Seymour ist Emma Bailey«, erklärte Tom und zeigte auf eine orangehaarige Frau, welche kluge, hellblaue Augen hinter Brillengläsern versteckte. Harry nickte ihr, sowie auch den Männern, höflich zu.

»Dann lasst uns gehen«, sagte Tom, stand auf und ging zum Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch, um den bequeme Sitzgelegenheiten standen, lagen vier Pergamentrollen.

»Seymour, Wright und Morrison, ihr nehmt einen von den Portschlüsseln«, befahl Voldemort und deutete auf eine Rolle. Schon allein bei dem Wort 'Portschlüssel' drehte sich Harry der Magen um.

»Sutherland, Rosier, Bailey.« Sie nickten und nahmen eine. Tom winkte Harry und Druella zu sich, welche beide an die Pergamentrollen anfassten, welche der Dunkle Lord hielt. Dieser warf kurz einen Blick auf seine Uhr, bevor er sich zu Cygnus umdrehte.

»Übertreibe es nicht, Cygnus, müde wirst du nur Fehler machen. Und wenn du mal wieder einen Brief von mir bekommst, dann öffnest du ihn _gleich_. Verstanden? Lass alles stehen und liegen und _öffne ihn_.«

»Natürlich, Mylord«, nickte Cygnus hastig. »Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.«

»Das wäre besser für dich. Oh, und noch etwas. Du wirst keiner Seele, ob Mensch oder Tier, etwas von dem erzählen, das du heute Morgen gesehen hast. _Kapiert?_«

Nun nickte Cygnus noch hastiger. »Ja, Mylord!«

::He! Was ist mit mir?::, zischte Nagini sauer, welche mühelos die angelehnt Tür aufstieß und in das Zimmer kam.

::Ah, dich hab ich ja völlig vergessen::, gestand Tom und ging in die Knie, um Nagini aufzuheben. Doch diese blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen und starrte ihn nur an. Dann änderte sie ihre Richtung schlagartig und kroch zu Harry, unter dessen neuer, vor einer halben Stunde erhaltenen, Todesserrobe sie verschwand. Sie wand sich um seinen Körper und steckte ihren Kopf schließlich an seinem Kragen wieder raus. Harry ächzte.

::Was soll das denn werden?::, informierte sich Tom Stirn runzelnd, nachdem er sich wieder richtig hingestellt hatte.

::Mich vergessen! So weit kommt's ja noch!::, zischte Nagini sauer und versteckte ihren Kopf hinter Harrys Hals, sodass Tom sie nicht sehen konnte. Der Nymph sah Tom hilfesuchend an, da er fast an Naginis Gewicht zusammen klappte. Dieser zog seinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn einmal in seine Richtung, als Harry erleichtert bemerkte, dass Nagini nun federleicht war.

Tom steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und sah dann auf, in die Gesichter seiner Todesser. Sie sahen fassungslos drein, was ihn nicht wunderte. Nagini war noch nie zu jemand anderem als ihm gekommen. Sie ließ sich nicht streichelnd und erst recht nicht von einem seiner Todesser hoch nehmen.

»Hört auf zu glotzen und zieht lieber eure Masken auf. Es geht gleich los«, befahl er barsch, was sie auch sofort taten. Auch Harry zog sich die weiße Maske über sein Gesicht und setzte die Kapuze auf. Ein paar Sekunden später spürte er das bekannte und von ihm so gehasste Ziehen in der Bauchnabelgegend.

Als sie wieder auf festem Boden standen, musste Harry sich zuerst einmal kurz an Tom fest halten, damit er nicht auf den Hintern fiel. Doch er ließ ihn gleich wieder los, als er sicher stand, sodass niemand etwas mitbekommen hatte.

»Guten Morgen, Lord Voldemort«, begrüßte sie ein blasser, schwarzhaariger und auch schwarz angezogener Mann in perfektem Englisch. Harry sah sich schnell in dem Raum um, in dem sie standen. Es schien Licht durch ein großes Fenster, ansonsten waren die Steinwände schlicht und es gab nur eine Tür, die von dem Mann versperrt wurde.

»Guten Morgen«, nickte Voldemort ihm zu. »Es erstaunt mich, dass ein Vampir uns begrüßt. Ich hatte eher an einen Hauselfen gedacht. Sie sind ein geborener Halbvampir, nicht wahr?«

»Das stimmt«, nickte der Mann. »Unsere restlichen Gäste sind bereits in der Nacht gekommen, wie Sie sich denken können. Kommen Sie, ich geleite Sie zu Ihren Räumen.«

Der Mann drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür, durch welche er auf den Gang trat. Tom und seine Todesser folgten ihm. Sie liefen durch dunkle Gänge, in denen es nur wenige Fenster gab, welche allerdings mit dicken, schwarzen Vorhängen versehen worden waren. Licht wurde nur von den Fackeln, die an der Wand hingen, abgesondert. Porträts und Gemälde, manche magisch und andere nicht magisch, hingen an den Wänden. Schließlich blieben sie vor einer dunklen Eichentür stehen, wo sich der Mann auch wieder zu ihnen umdrehte.

»Da so viele Vampire momentan hier hausen, müssen Ihre Todesser sich jeweils zu zweit ein Zimmer teilen, so wie die begleitenden Vampire der Oberhäupter auch. Sie bekommen natürlich ein Einzelzimmer. Die folgenden Türen hier«, er deutete auf die nächsten fünf Türen, »gehören Ihnen.« Er öffnete die Tür und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

»Morrison, Seymour, ihr werdet das beziehen. Bis zur Dämmerung bleibt ihr im Zimmer«, befahl Tom. Sie nickten und gingen an dem Mann vorbei in den Raum. Der Vampir schloss die Tür wieder und ging mit ihnen zur nächsten.

»Druella, Bailey«, nickte Tom den Frauen zu, welche wortlos an den Männern vorbei schritten. Die nächste Tür bezog Tom selbst, doch bevor er ging, wandte er sich noch an Nagini.

::Ich möchte, dass du bei Harry bleibst. Sprich nicht mit ihm, ich will nicht, dass Wright etwas davon mitbekommt. Er ist loyal, Harry, aber dass du Parsel kannst, sollte vorerst niemand erfahren. Genauso wenig von unserer Beziehung. Wenn etwas sein sollte, komm rüber. Nagini, passe auf ihn auf.::

Harry hielt sich gerade noch zurück, Tom zu sagen, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Stattdessen nickte er leicht, würde man nicht genau darauf achten, würde man es auch nicht bemerken. Doch Tom hatte es wahr genommen und war zufrieden.

»Wright, du und Shorai werdet das nächste Zimmer beziehen. Rosier und Sutherland das übernächste. Ich hol euch heute Abend ab.« Tom nickte dem Vampir noch höflich zu, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging. In weiser Voraussicht hatte er sich interessante Bücher mitgenommen, die er heute mal wieder lesen würde.

Nachdem Harry und sein Mitbewohner das Zimmer betreten hatten, sahen sie sich zuerst einmal um. Wie erwartet waren die beiden Fenster durch schwarzen Vorhänge verdeckt, die kein Licht herein ließen, was durch die Fackeln, die auch hier an den Wänden hingen, ausgeglichen wurde.

Auf der einen Seite des Zimmers war ein Himmelbett mit den gleichen Vorhängen und schwarzer Satinbettwäsche. Neben einem großen Kleiderschrank stand ein voll gestelltes Bücherregal, ebenso ein Schreibtisch, auf dem ein Tintenfass und eine Feder lagen. Die andere Seite des Zimmers beinhaltete das Gleiche, nur spiegelverkehrt. Das einzige, das es einzeln gab, war die Tür auf der linken Hälfte, welche höchstwahrscheinlich in ein Badezimmer führte.

»Welche Seite willst du?«, fragte Wright.

»Mir egal.«

»Mir auch«, zuckte der Ältere mit den Schultern und lief einfach nach links. Harry gab sich mit der rechten Seite zufrieden und zog seinen Koffer aus seiner Robentasche, welchen er anschließend auf den Boden stellte und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs auf seine Normalgröße wachsen ließ. Während sie beide ihre Kleidung mit Magie ausräumten, schlängelte Nagini auf Harrys Bett und rollte sich dort zusammen, um ein kleines Nickerchen zu halten. Nachdem Harry fertig mit Auspacken war, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und sah ihr beim Schlafen zu.

»Darf ich dich was fragen?«, erkundigte sich Wright höflich. Harry sah auf und bemerkte, dass Wright sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte.

»Sicher.«

»Warum bleibt die Schlange des Dunklen Lords bei dir? Das ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich.«

»Ich weiß es nicht, anscheinend mag sie mich.«

»Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass der Lord ihr befohlen hat, dich zu begleiten.«

Harry zog, ob der Neugierde, eine Augenbraue hoch. »Wenn es dich so brennend interessiert, dann frag ihn.«

Wright gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwas zwischen einem verunglückten Lachen und einem Schnauben war. »Lieber nicht.«

Es herrschte wieder Schweigen, in welcher Harry seine Robe und seine Maske auszog und sie beide neben sich auf das Bett legte, ehe er sich nach hinten fallen ließ und nur noch seine Beine aus dem Bett hingen.

»Du siehst ziemlich jung aus«, merkte Wright an. »Kaum älter als sechzehn.«

»Siebzehn. Ich bin Siebzehn.«

»Hast du schon die Schule abgeschlossen?«

»Nein, ich bin momentan in der sechsten Klasse.«

»Hogwarts?«, fragte Wright überrascht.

»Ja«, brummte Harry.

»Wie hast du Dumbledore dazu gebracht, fürs Wochenende die Schule verlassen zu dürfen?«

»Todesfall in der Familie«, antwortete der Nymph knapp.

»Achso«, verstand der junge Todesser. »Und warum bist du bereits ein Todesser, wenn du doch noch ein Schüler bist? Oder bist du nur das Kind eines Todessers, das sich gut in Sprachen auskennt und deshalb als Übersetzer dabei ist?«

Harry hob leicht seinen Kopf, um den Anderen ansehen zu können. »Meine Eltern sind tot und sie waren keine Todesser. Wodurch ich auch nicht das Kind eines Todessers sein kann. Also würde ich sagen, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. Trotz dessen, das ich Schüler bin, trage ich das Dunkle Mal. War es das jetzt mit der Fragerunde, Wright?«

»Ja, ich denke schon«, zuckte dieser wieder mit seinen Schultern. »Willst du wissen, wie ich auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords gekommen bin?«

»Nein.«

»Meine Eltern sind vor sieben Jahren von Dumbledore getötet worden. Ich wollte Rache und jetzt bin ich dabei, sie einzufordern.«

»Toll«, erwiderte Harry trocken.

»Ich erzähle dir das, damit du weißt, auf was du dich einlässt. Du bist noch jung, du verstehst das nicht. Im Krieg werden Menschen getötet, selbst Unschuldige und Wesen, die rein gar nichts damit zu tun haben. Du kannst dich noch zurück ziehen, dich raushalten, abhauen. Stattdessen wirfst du dein Leben mit Siebzehn weg. Vermutlich bist du auch einer, der nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun hat und noch nicht wirklich etwas davon versteht, weil du einfach noch nichts mitbekommen hast.«

Harry lachte so trocken auf, wie er sich selbst noch nie Lachen gehört hatte. »Glaub mir, Wright. Ich verstehe sehr gut. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe, vielleicht sogar besser als du. Du kennst mich nicht, also sprich nicht von etwas, von dem du überhaupt nichts weißt. Ich habe mehr in diesem Krieg verloren, als du auch nur ahnen kannst.«

/Oder werde es verlieren/, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. /Meine Eltern. Meine Kindheit. Meine Freiheit. Meine Freunde. Meine Unschuld./ ((AdA: Mit Unschuld mein ich nicht seine Jungfräulichkeit, nur damit ihr's wisst. Ich beziehe es auf das Töten.))

»Wenn du meinst«, antwortete Wright nur, zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich auf sein Bett, mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Dieser schnaubte leise und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, worauf ein Buch aus dem Koffer zu ihm flog. Damit legte er sich auf seinen Bauch neben Nagini und fing an zu lesen.

---

Einige Stunden später riss ein Klopfen sowohl Wright, wie auch Harry, welcher über seinem Buch eingenickt war, aus ihrem leichten Schlaf. Der Rothaarige war der Erste, der reagierte, indem er denjenigen hereinbat, der vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte. Es war Emma Bailey.

»Der Lord wartet bereits draußen. Es geht gleich los«, sagte sie. Die beiden Männer nickten und schlüpften schnell in ihre Schuhe, ehe sie sich auch noch ihren Todesserumhang umwarfen und die Masken aufsetzten. Harry erlaubte es Nagini sich, an seinem Arm angefangen, um seinen Körper zu winden. Er dankte Tom im Stillen, dass dessen Leichtigkeitszauber so lange anhielt.

Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer getreten waren und sich zu dem Dunklen Lord begaben hatten, kamen auch Sutherland und Rosier. Neben Bailey standen bereits Druella, Seymour, Morrison und ein blasser Mann, allerdings nicht der, der sie heute Morgen zu den Gästezimmern gebracht hatte.

Der Mann lotste sie durch die Gänge, während er anfing, pausenlos auf Französisch etwas zu sagen. Tom winkte Harry hinter dessen Rücken zu sich.

»Was sagt er?«, murmelte er leise, obwohl er wusste, dass der Vampir ihn vermutlich gehört hatte. Doch er ließ sich nicht davon abringen, auch weiterhin wie ein Wasserfall zu plaudern.

»Nichts Interessantes. Er erzählt nur die Geschichte dieses Schlosses. Scheinbar ist der Clan, der hier lebt, richtig stolz auf das Schloss. Obwohl es hauptsächlich deshalb für sie interessant zu sein scheint, weil hier so viele blutige Schlachten stattgefunden haben«, flüsterte Harry zurück und hörte anschließend wieder dem Vampir zu.

Es war nicht besonders interessant, aber vielleicht waren diese Informationen ja noch nützlich. Immerhin würden sie zwei Tage hier verbringen. Oder Nächte, denn so wie es aussah, würden sie nun ebenfalls am Tag schlafen, denn in der Nacht würden die Verhandlungen sein. Tom nickte nur zu dem, was sein Freund gesagt hatte. Davon hatte er auch schon gehört.

Vor einer großen Flügeltür blieben sie stehen, doch diese war bereits geöffnet worden. Es befanden sich viele Vampire, in kleinen Gruppen aufgeteilt, im Raum, doch sie waren bestimmt noch nicht die letzten. Der Mann, der sie hergeführt hatte, machte eine weitreichende Armbewegung in Richtung des Saals, sprach etwas aus, das nur Harry verstehen konnte und verschwand dann, indem er irgendwo zu seinen Artgleichen ging.

»Was hat er gesagt?«, wandte sich Voldemort wieder an Harry.

»Wir sollen uns irgendwo im Raum hinstellen. Das Oberhaupt seines Clans wird eine kurze Rede halten, bevor Ihr beginnen könnt«, sagte Harry, sich an die Redeart der Todesser gegenüber seinem Freund erinnernd. Nicht, dass er ihn plötzlich duzte.

Tom nickte und trat nun ganz in den Saal, bevor er sich ein hübsches Plätzchen raussuchte und sich dort mit seinen Todessern hinstellte. Während sie warteten, kamen immer mehr Vampirclane in den Saal, sodass die Gruppen bald näher beieinander standen, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Voldemort und die Todesser eingetreten waren. Natürlich hatten sie einige Blicke von den Vampiren erhalten, doch da Tom nicht näher darauf einging, hatten seine Gefolgsleute das Beste getan, es ihm gleich zu tun.

»Meine lieben Freunde, willkommen in meinem Schloss«, ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe, machtvolle Stimme mit französischem Akzent, weshalb sich alle zu ihr wandten. Auf einem großen Podest stand ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit intelligenten, ebenso schwarzen Augen. Er war groß, vermutlich hatten Tom und er die gleiche Körpergröße, und muskulös. Und, natürlich, war er sehr blass, wie man es von einem Vampir erwartete. Seine Gesichtszüge waren hart und kantig, was ihm aber keine Grobheit verlieh, sondern ihn eher attraktiv männlich machte.

»Ich denke, ihr wisst alle, warum wir hier sind«, sprach er weiter. »Und es wissen vermutlich auch fast alle von euch, wer ich bin. Für diejenigen, die im Dunkeln tappen: Mein Name ist Lord Louis Deneuve. Ich bin das Oberhaupt des Deneuve Clans. Der Gastgeber, könnte man sagen. Bevor wir beginnen, denke ich, wäre eine Erfrischung angebracht.«

Er winkte zu einem kleinen Haufen Männer und Frauen, die alle eine Uniform anhatten, worauf diese mit Tabletts durch die Reihen gingen und jedem ein Weinglas reichten. Der Inhalt war rot, Harry würde es sogar als blutrot bezeichnen. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es auch Blut, weshalb er höflich ablehnte, als einer der Kellner bei ihnen ankamen. Seine Kollegen hatten anscheinend das gleiche Ergebnis wie er, denn sie lehnten ebenfalls ab. Nur Tom nahm sich ein Glas... und nippte sogar nach ein paar Minuten daran! Harry fragte sich, ob er was verpasst hatte.

Tom ignorierte Harrys erstaunten Blick und blickte stattdessen wieder zu Lord Deneuve. Ganz klar eine Autoritätsperson. Er war bestimmt sehr hilfreich für seine Seite, sollte er dem Vertrag zustimmen. Und dass er mächtig war, wusste Tom ohnehin schon. _Jeder_ Vampir wusste das. Und da er einen der englischen Vampirclane schon so gut wie auf seine Seite gezogen hatte, wusste er es natürlich auch.

»Nun, da wir jetzt alle eine Erfrischung haben, würde ich sagen, überlassen wir Lord Voldemort das Wort. Natürlich werde ich gleich einen Übersetzungszauber aussprechen, der, wie Sie wissen, nur zehn Minuten halten kann. Bei folgenden Fragen wandten Sie ihn, wenigstens am Anfang, bitte selbst an«, sprach der Mann weiter und sah zu dem schlangenähnlichen Mann. »Wenn ich Sie her bitten dürfte, Lord Voldemort.«

Tom drückte sein Glas Harry in die Hand und schritt zu dem Podest. Er nickte Lord Deneuve höflich zu, als dieser an ihm vorbei ging und trat anschließend auf den erhöhten Platz. Er ließ seine Augen durch den großen Saal schweifen. Viele sahen ihm neugierig, ausdruckslos oder misstrauisch entgegen. Tom sah kurz zu Harry, welcher gerade an dem Glas roch und dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihm sah. Er erkannte in dem Blick, dass er nachher etwas zu erklären hatte, doch das war nicht schlimm.

»Da ich Lord Deneuves Ansicht teile und denke, dass Sie alle sehr gut über den Grund dieses Treffens Bescheid wissen, rede ich nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum«, begann Tom. »Es gibt viele Länder, in denen andere Rassen als Menschen grundsätzlich unterdrückt werden. Seien es Vampire, Werwölfe, Dämonen, Elfen oder etwas anderes. Selbst Veelas. Und es geht immer vom Zaubereiministerium aus. Natürlich, wer auch sonst könnte so eine Macht haben? Dadurch, dass fast überall, ausgenommen ein paar sehr tolerante Länder, vor allem schwarzmagische Wesen getötet oder mit Vorschriften überschüttet werden, gewinnen die Menschen immer mehr an Macht. Und ich denke, Sie wissen, dass dies nur noch mehr Unterdrückung bedeutet. Das ist etwas, das ich nicht herausfordern möchte.

Vielleicht haben einige von Ihnen schon davon gehört, dass das englische Zaubereiministerium eher schwach ist. Das Ministerium ist auch nicht das Problem. Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Anführer der so genannten 'weißen Seite' und ein mächtiger Zauberer. Er ist das Problem, weshalb ich Sie alle im Saal um Hilfe bitte. England ist schwer von der Unterdrückung der magischen Wesen und der schwarzen Magie betroffen. Und beinahe die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft ist auf seiner Seite. Es gibt einfach zu viele Vorurteile, als das die Menschen ihre Augen öffnen würden. Das einzige Ziel, das Dumbledore anstrebt, ist, die schwarze Magie und die magischen Wesen auszurotten. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass England allein ihm nicht reichen wird.«

Tom stoppte, wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte gesagt, was er zu sagen hatte. Das war das Wesentliche.

»Also brauchen Sie nur unsere Hilfe, um diesen Albus Dumbledore zu schlagen?«, fragte ein Vampir, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass der Dunkle Lord fertig war. Auch er hatte einen französischen Akzent. »Ich habe gehört, er sei ein alter Mann.«

»Er ist alt, ja«, bestätigte Tom. »Aber nichtsdestotrotz gefährlich. Eigentlich, macht ihn sogar genau das gefährlich. Es scheint so, als würde er die gleiche Energie in Duellen haben, wie schon immer. Und er ist brillant. Wahnsinnig, aber brillant. Er hat Erfahrungen, die ich nicht habe. Und das Wichtigste ist, dass er bereits seit sechsundsiebzig Jahren daran arbeitet. Die Leute vertrauen ihm blind. Er konnte sie so gut überzeugen, dass selbst magische Wesen ihre Augen geschlossen haben und ihm vertrauen. Es gibt viele auf seiner Seite.«

»Woher sollen wir wissen, dass Sie nicht ihn als den Bösen dar stellen, nur um unsere Unterschrift auf dem Vertrag zu sehen?«, warf eine Frau mit perfektem Englisch ein.

Tom runzelte seine Stirn. »Beobachten Sie ihn und seine Aktivitäten aus dem Verborgenen heraus, dann wissen Sie, wer derjenige ist, der seit fünfunddreißig Jahren an nichts anderes denkt, als an Gleichberechtigung. Ich weiß, einige von Ihnen denken schon seit Jahrhunderten, wenn nicht sein Jahrtausenden daran. Doch im Gegensatz zu Ihnen tue ich was dagegen.«

Empörte Blicke und einiges Luftschnappen folgte auf Toms letzten Satz, doch das war ihm egal. Wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht gerade diesen Tritt in den Hintern brauchten, um sich ihm anzuschließen.

Der nächste Vampir, der etwas fragte, sprach in einer anderen Sprache. Tom runzelte die Stirn, erkannte, dass die Übersetzungszauber verbraucht waren, und sah zu seinen drei Übersetzern. Harry drückte Wright das Glas in die Hand und kam zu ihm. Druella und Bailey folgten ihm. Als sie angekommen waren, stellten sich Harry neben ihn, die Frauen blieben neben dem Nymph stehen.

»Was hat er gefragt?«, erkundigte sich Tom leise.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, es war Japanisch. Er hat zu leise geredet«, erwiderte Harry. Tom bat den Vampir mit einem Handwink, sich zu wiederholen. Was dieser auch tat. Und dieses Mal verstand Harry ihn.

»Er hat gefragt, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass Ihr gewinnt«, übersetzte Harry.

Tom überlegte kurz, bevor er wieder zu Harry sah. »Sag ihm, dass das noch nicht feststeht. Es kommt darauf an, ob ich Hilfe bekomme, oder nicht. Mit Hilfe ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass wir gewinnen. Wenn nicht, wäre es nur Glück.«

Harry nickte und wandte sich an den Mann, um es ihm zu sagen. Dieser nickte daraufhin verstehend.

»Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich denke, ich muss unterbrechen«, mischte sich Lord Deneuve ein, der auf sie zu kam. »Es scheint, als haben nur wenige daran gedacht, sich Dolmetscher mitzubringen.«

Tom sah sich im Saal um und stimmte ihm im Stillen zu. Die meisten sahen absolut ahnungslos aus, was gerade gesprochen wurde.

»Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir Ihre Dolmetscher verteilen, genauso die wenigen, die auch dabei sind. Natürlich nur, wenn sie Englisch können, ansonsten sind sie nutzlos.« Auf Toms Nicken hin, drehte sich Lord Deneuve zu den Vampiren und wiederholte seine Worte auf Französisch. Diejenigen, die Englisch und Französisch beherrschten kamen auf ihn zu, doch es waren nur drei. Da es einige auch ohne Übersetzung verstanden, folgten noch weitere drei. Doch nachdem Tom schnell grob nachgezählt hatte, bei welchem Oberhaupt fünf Leibwächter waren, musste er erkennen, dass es das auch war, welche Englisch konnten.

»Meine Leute und die anderen drei Clans aus Frankreich haben jemanden, der Englisch kann. Ganz zu schweigen von mir.« Lord Deneuve sah Harry an. »Du kannst Japanisch?« Harry runzelte die Stirn. Warum bitteschön wurde er geduzt?

»Neben Bulgarisch, Spanisch und Deutsch, ja«, antwortete er leicht eingeschnappt.

»Hervorragend«, nickte der französische Lord und fragte auch noch die anderen Übersetzer. Schließlich nickte er noch einmal und schickte jeder zu Clans, dessen Sprache sie konnten. Als letztes stand nur noch Harry da, während der Lord sich noch einmal um sah. Sie hatten Glück, denn nun hatte jedes Oberhaupt, das kein Englisch konnte, einen Dolmetscher. Außer die Japaner und Spanier.

»Wenn ich dich bitten dürfte«, sagte der Lord und deutete auf die zwei japanisch und zwei spanischen Vampirclans.

Harry schnaubte beleidigt und stolzierte von dem Podium runter, Richtung der vier Clanen. Lord Deneuve blickte ihm Stirn runzelnd nach, bevor er zu Tom sah, welcher sich innerlich zurück gelehnt hatte und zufrieden dabei zugesehen hatte, wie der Franzose alles gemeistert hatte. Das war eine richtige Abwechslung.

»Er ist etwas frech«, meinte Lord Deneuve schließlich. Tom sah zu ihm.

»Ich weiß.«

»Wollen Sie ihm das nicht austreiben? Es muss störend sein, in Ihrem Beruf.«

Der Dunkle Lord zog eine Augenbraue hoch und richtete sich auf. »Ich bin vieles, Lord Deneuve. Wirklich vieles, nur nicht lebensmüde.« Dann wandte er sich an die Vampire, die er gedachte, auf seine Seite zu ziehen und ignorierte den Vampir hinter seinem Rücken, welcher noch einmal kurz prüfend zu Harry sah und dann zu seinen Leuten ging. Er nahm übersetzte Fragen an, beantwortete sie und beobachtete zufrieden, wie die neue Aufteilung klappte. Es lief alles wie geschmiert und am Ende war Tom der Meinung, dass es besser nicht hätte klappen können.

---

Kurz vor der Morgendämmerung kamen sie wieder in ihren Zimmern an. Harry blieb nur kurz in seinem Raum, bevor er Wright sagte, dass er kurz zu Voldemort ging, um zu fragen, ob Nagini nicht dort bleiben wollte. Als er dann vor Toms Tür stand, hielt er sich erst gar nicht damit auf, zu klopfen, und öffnete einfach die Tür. Tom, welcher seine Illusion abgenommen hatte und sich gerade sein T-Shirt auszog, setzte zu einer heftigen Antwort an, als er bemerkte, dass es Harry war.

»Hey«, murmelte Harry und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

»Harry«, lächelte Tom und legte sein T-Shirt zu seiner Robe und seinem Pullover, welche auf einem Stuhl lagen. »Was tust du hier?«

»Zuerst einmal bringe ich Nagini«, sagte Harry und legte die Schlange auf das große Bett.

::Könntest du bitte diesen doofen Zauber von mir nehmen? Das kribbelt schon die ganze Zeit unangenehm::, zischelte diese, bevor er Harry weiter reden konnte. Tom nickte und schwang seinen Zauberstab, ehe Nagini einen Laut von sich gab, der sich entfernt wie ein erleichtertes Seufzen anhörte. Sie rollte sich zusammen und schien, als würde sie schlafen wollen.

»Und ich bin hier«, zog nun wieder Harry die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, »weil ich ein paar Fragen habe. Warum trinkst du _Blut_, als wäre es Wein?!«

»Oh, habe ich das nicht erwähnt?«, lächelte Tom unschuldig und zog seine Hose aus, welche er ebenfalls über den Stuhl hängte.

Harry, leicht abgelenkt von Toms beeindruckendem Oberkörper, wie immer, schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

»Zu einem Viertel bin ich ein Luftvampir, deshalb ekelt mich der Geschmack des Blutes nicht an.«

»Tatsächlich?«, konnte Harry nur verblüfft von sich geben. Tom lachte leise und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die der Jüngere nur zu gern erwiderte. Lächelnd schmiegte er sich in die starken Arme seines Freundes.

»Ja«, bestätigte Tom leise noch einmal. »Aber da ich es ja nur zu einem Viertel bin, brauche ich Blut nicht zum Überleben. So, wie reinblütige, geborene oder gebissene Vampire. Es ist für mich nur ein Genussmittel. Dein Blut zum Beispiel riecht wirklich köstlich, aber es ist nicht so, als _müsste_ ich dich beißen. Würde ich zwar wirklich gerne, aber ich kann mich zurück halten.«

Harry biss sich leicht auf seine Unterlippe. Es war nicht so, dass er wirklich Angst davor hatte, von Tom gebissen zu werden. Aber nicht jetzt. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre es ein großer Liebesbeweis, den er noch nicht zu geben bereit war. Dafür war es zu früh. Und Tom schien es zu verstehen, denn er strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und küsste ihn auf seinen Haarschopf.

»Ich habe da noch eine Frage«, murmelte Harry.

»Dann frag.«

»Was macht dich so sicher, dass sich die Vampire dafür interessieren, was in England passiert?«

»Nun ja, früher, vor langer Zeit, war das englische Zaubereiministerium unfehlbar, zumindest kam es den anderen Ministerien so vor. Ihre Entscheidungen waren sinnvoll, die Gesetze gerecht und alles was sie taten, war nur positiv für die Zauberwelt. Dann kamen diese ganzen Idioten an die Macht, aber die anderen Ministerien waren immer noch der Meinung, dass das englische Ministerium alles richtig machte. Und es hat sich im Laufe der Jahre nicht geändert. Deshalb sind in den meisten Ländern, in denen auch magische Wesen unterdrückt waren, die Gesetze denen von uns so ähnlich, dass man schon gleich sagen könnte. Und da die Oberhäupter der Vampire schon sehr lange leben, wissen sie das alles. Jetzt haben sie wahrscheinlich die Hoffnung, dass, sollte ich gewinnen, die anderen Ministerien immer noch dran glauben.«

Harry nickte verstehend, obwohl es ihm schleierhaft war, wie man Leuten wie Fudge so ein großes Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte.

»Du sagtest vorhin, dass du zu einem Viertel ein Luftvampir bist«, sagte Harry plötzlich, nachdem sie eine Weile in Stille einfach so dagestanden waren. »Was ist mit dem Rest?«

»Ein weiteres Viertel Mensch, also Zauberer, und zur Hälfte bin ich ein Feuerdämon.«

»Mh... interessant«, nuschelte Harry, bevor er sich seufzend aus der Umarmung löste. »Ich sollte zurück gehen, bevor Wright sich wundert.«

Tom nickte. »Das solltest du wohl.« Er beugte sich zu dem Jüngeren herunter und zog ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss, bevor er ihn gehen ließ. Tom wünschte sich, wieder einschlafen zu können und Harry im Arm zu halten.


	13. Neugier killt die Schlange

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Neugier killt die Schlange**

Tom trat zufrieden aus dem Raum, in dem die Verhandlungen abgeschlossen worden waren. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen seine Todesser. Sie sahen ihm neugierig entgegen. Nicht viel anders sahen die Vampire aus, die vor dem Verhandlungsraum hatten warten müssen. Es waren nur die Oberhäupter anwesend gewesen.

»Und?«, fragte Harry ungeduldig. Bei seiner Neugierde vergaß er das Formelle, weshalb er schief von seinen Kollegen angesehen wurde. Zu deren Erstaunen jedoch grinste der Dunkle Lord breit, anstatt den Jüngsten in der Runde zu maßregeln.

»Jedes, absolut _jedes_, Oberhaupt hat den Vertrag unterschrieben«, lächelte Tom zufrieden.

Die Todesser grinsten nun auch breit, denn so ein Ergebnis hatten sie nicht erwartet. Sicher, einige hatten sie schon vermutet, aber alle waren für sie nur Wunschdenken gewesen.

»Lord Voldemort«, machte Lord Deneuve auf sich aufmerksam, welcher leicht schräg hinter Tom stand. Dieser drehte sich nun um. »Ich erwarte dann Ihre Nachricht, sollten Sie unsere Hilfe benötigen. Ich habe die besten Verbindungen zu den anderen Oberhäuptern. Für mich ist es am leichtesten.«

»Ich verstehe«, nickte Tom. »Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mit meinen Todessern abreise?«

»Natürlich nicht«, schüttelte der Vampir seinen Kopf und winkte einen seiner Leute zu sich. Er sagte auf Französisch zu dem Mann, dass dieser sie auf ihre Zimmer begleiten und anschließend ihnen den Portschlüssel geben sollte. Der Mann nickte, sah die Zauberer auffordernd an und ging dann den Gang entlang. Tom und seine Untergebenen folgten ihm.

---

Als die Magier wieder in Toms Manor waren, sah der Dunkle Lord sie scharf an. »Ich erwarte, dass ihr nicht über die Verhandlung sprecht. Ich werde es nur dem Inneren Kreis sagen, es soll nichts an Dumbledore dringen. Wenn es passiert, weiß ich, wer es gewesen sein könnte.«

Tom sah jeden bedeutungsvoll an, bevor er sie mit einem Handwink entließ. Nur Harry blieb. Er lächelte seinen Geliebten an, schritt auf ihn zu und schlang seine Arme um dessen Nacken.

»Ich bin immer noch verblüfft darüber, dass du jetzt wirklich alle Vampire hinter dir hast.«

»Nun«, sagte Tom und legte seine eigenen Arme um Harrys Hüfte, an der er ihn näher an sich zog. »Ich bin selbst im Unklaren darüber, was genau sie dazu bewogen hat, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben. Ich denke, es war von allen Punkten etwas. Aber ich will mich nicht darüber beschweren. Trotzdem bin ich froh, wieder hier zu sein.«

Er beugte sich leicht runter und fing Harrys Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss ein, der jedoch schon bald leidenschaftlicher wurde. Der Nymph erwiderte recht bald, löste sich aber, als es sich zu mehr entwickeln schien, dann leicht von Tom. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die muskulöse Brust seines Freundes und versuchte, seine Atmung wieder zu regeln.

Tom hingegen seufzte lautlos, stützte sein Kinn aber dann auf Harrys Kopf ab. Er akzeptierte, dass Harry warten wollte. Auch wenn es ihn in solchen Momenten etwas auf den Keks ging. Doch was tat man nicht alles für denjenigen, den man liebte?

»Ich bin müde, Tom. Gehen wir schlafen?«

Der Ältere sah aus dem Fenster, wo gerade die Sonne aufging, nickte aber dann. Er selbst könnte ebenfalls eine Mütze voll Schlaf gut vertragen.

Sie lösten die Umarmung, doch ihre Hände blieben ineinander verschränkt, während sie aus Toms Arbeitszimmer traten und durch die Gänge liefen. Als sie in Toms Schlafzimmer ankamen, vergrößerten sie nur noch ihre Koffer, ehe sie sich bettfertig machten und, eng aneinander gekuschelt, einschliefen.

---

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, reisten die beiden auch schon wieder nach Hogwarts, denn heute war wieder Unterricht. Harry ging, nach einem langen Abschiedskuss, wieder in seinen Schlafsaal. Da es noch sehr früh war, begegnete er im Gemeinschaftsraum niemand, was auch gut so war. Er hatte absolut keine Lust Bellatrix zu begegnen.

In seinem Schlafsaal war nur Severus Snape schon wach, doch dieser setzte sich auch erst auf. Müde sah er dem schwarzhaarigen Nymph entgegen, welcher ihn allerdings nicht beachtete und zuerst seinen Koffer auspackte.

»Wo bist du gewesen?«, gähnte Severus. »Black war bei Professor Slughorn, aber er hat nur etwas von privat geredet.«

»Es war etwas familiäres«, bestätigte Harry wage, nachdem er dem Snape einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte. »Redest du von Bellatrix?«

»Von wem sonst?«, schnaubte Severus und Harry gab ihm im Stillen Recht. Nur die Schwarzhaarige schien so neugierig zu sein, Narzissa war da viel umgänglicher. Und Sirius konnte er ja wohl ausschließen.

»Ist irgendwas wichtiges passiert, als ich weg war?«, erkundigte sich Harry und verstaute seinen ausgeräumten Koffer, sah man mal von seinen wichtigsten, persönlichen Dingen ab, unter seinem Bett.

»Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste«, schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf und stand auf, ehe er ins Bad schlürfte. Harry sah ihm nach, bevor er leise seufzte, seine gepackte Schultasche nahm und sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum begab, wo er sich in einen Sessel vor dem entflammten Kamin setzte. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen vor Bellatrix nicht weg zu laufen. So weit kam es ja noch. Nein, er würde sich ihr stellen, wie ein Mann.

---

»Shorai!«

Harry schreckte auf und sah sich verpeilt um. Vor ihm stand eine erzürnte Bellatrix, die ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte gestemmt hatte. Sie sah wie ein Racheengel aus. Oder wie Molly Weasley. Wann war sie gekommen? Anscheinend war er eingenickt.

»Ja, Black?«, murmelte Harry und rieb sich über seine Augen.

»Wo warst du?!«, keifte Bellatrix wütend.

»Was interessiert es dich an?«

»Das kann dir doch egal sein! Wo warst du?«, wiederholte sich die Schwarzhaarige.

Harry grinste verschmitzt. »Du hast dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen gemacht, oder liebe Bellatrix?«

Bellatrix schnappte empört nach Luft. »Natürlich nicht!«

»Und was soll dann der Mist?«, verdrehte Harry seine Augen.

»Man darf doch wohl erfahren, wo sein Hausmitglied zwei Tage ist, oder?«

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass du bei jemand anderem nicht so aus rastest.« Harry runzelte seine Stirn. »Was bringt es dir, wenn ich mit dir und deiner Schwester rumhänge? Das interessiert mich ohnehin schon, seit du mir gesagt hast, dass sonst niemand aus unserem Jahrgang das Privileg hat, sich mit euch blicken zu lassen.«

Bellatrix schwieg. Lucius, welcher mit seinem Anhang auf sie zu kam und Harry vermutlich gehört hatte, warf der Black einen warnenden Blick zu.

»Warum sollen wir es ihm nicht erzählen? Ist doch egal«, vernahm Harry Narzissas Stimme, welche auf einem Sofa saß und in die Flammen starrte. Der Nymph hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt.

»Ich stimme Narzissa da zu«, nickte Harry. Natürlich wusste er, was der ganze Aufstand sollte, aber wenn sie ihm ihre Vermutungen mitteilten, konnte er irgendwas sagen, was sie dazu brachte, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Eine herrliche Vorstellung.

»Zissa!«, rief Bellatrix entrüstet aus.

»Was?«, murrte Narzissa. »Das ist doch alles lächerlich.«

»Narzissa«, sagte Lucius warnend.

Die Blonde schnaubte und sah Harry durchdringend an. »Zeig mir mal bitte deinen linken Unterarm, Shorai.«

Harry war leicht verblüfft von der Direktheit. Doch er lehnte sich, innerlich die Hände reibend, zurück und lächelte leicht. »Ihr denkt also, ich bin ein Todesser?« Obwohl er nur Narzissa ansah, spürte er, wie sich die Schüler um ihn herum anspannten.

»Wir sind uns nicht sicher«, antwortete Narzissa ruhig. »Du kannst uns ja zeigen, dass wir falsch liegen. Das tun wir doch, nicht wahr?«

Harrys Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter, obwohl er sich wunderte, dass nun anscheinend auch die Jungs in dieser Gruppe von ihm als Todesser dachten. Das letzte Mal war es nicht so gewesen, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Aber vermutlich hatten sie noch einmal darüber gesprochen. »Ich bin ein Schüler. Das spricht doch schon für sich.«

»Also hast du kein...«, Rabastan sah sich verstohlen in dem fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum um, »...Tattoo?«

Harry wandte seine Augen von dem blonden Mädchen ab und sah auf. Nun grinste er amüsiert. »Oh doch, ich hab ein Tattoo. Eigentlich sogar zwei.«

»Wo?«, fragte Bellatrix scharf.

»Frag lieb und ich sag's dir, meine Teuerste«, grinste Harry charmant.

»Harry«, sagte Narzissa mit ihrer sanften Stimme. »Bitte sag es uns, es ist wichtig.«

»Ist es das?«, wunderte sich Harry.

»Ja, ist es«, knurrte Lucius ungeduldig.

Der Nymph sah trocken zu ihm auf und erhob sich schließlich. »So nicht, Malfoy. Schon mal davon gehört, dass eine sanfte Zunge Knochen zerbrechen kann?«

»Bitte?«, fragte dieser nach ein paar Sekunden und hob seine Augenbrauen.

Harry sah ihn nur an, ehe er seine Schultasche vom Boden aufhob und zum Ausgang schritt. Ohne aufgehalten zu werden, trat es aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und begab sich in die Große Halle.

»Was hat er damit gemeint?«, fragte Walden McNair mit gerunzelter Stirn.

»Dass man mit geduldigen Worten selbst mächtige Leute umstimmen kann«, erwiderte Narzissa und verdrehte genervt ihre Augen. »Noch nie davon gehört, McNair?«

»Also bezeichnet er sich selbst als mächtig?«, wollte nun Stephan Jugson wissen.

»Woher soll ich das wissen?«, erwiderte Narzissa ruhig und stand auf. Sie nahm ihre Tasche von dem Sitz neben ihr und hängte sie sich um die Schulter. »Bella, gehen wir?«

»Sicher«, nickte diese und folgte ihr, nach einem Blick auf die Jungen.

---

Als Harry in der fast leeren Großen Halle angekommen war, hörte er schon nach einigen Sekunden eine beinahe kreischende Stimme, die seinen Namen rief. Verwirrt wandte er seinen Kopf zum Gryffindortisch, wo Lily gerade aufsprang und auf ihn zu flitzte.

»Harry!«, wiederholte sie, als sie vor ihm stand. »Wo warst du? Ihm hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Die Lehrer wollten mir nicht sagen, wo du bist.«

Harry sah über die Schulter seiner Mutter. Nur Remus saß schon, von den Sechstklässlern, am Gryffindortisch und lächelte ihn an. »Es war etwas Privates.« Während er dies sagte, besah er sich auch noch die anderen Haustische. Da es noch sehr früh war, waren nur wenige Schüler anwesend. Nur der Lehrertisch war beinahe ganz besetzt, nur Slughorn fehlte. Auch Tom und Abraxas waren da, wobei ersterer ihn und Lily mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Harry lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. Lily folgte seinem Blick.

»Ihr steht euch sehr nahe, nicht wahr? Du und Professor Aenigma. Ich hab euch letztens gesehen, als er dich so überschwänglich begrüßt hat.«

Harry sah wieder zu ihr und lächelte leicht. »Ja. Er ist mir sehr wichtig.«

Lily kicherte leise. »Es kam mir eher so vor, als wärst du genervt gewesen.«

»Mehr oder weniger hat das auch gestimmt«, lachte Harry leicht.

»Willst du dich zu Remus und mir setzen?«, fragte Lily nach ein paar Sekunden und deutete hinter sich.

»Nein, lieber nicht«, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige zögernd.

»Warum?« In Lilys Stimme schwang Enttäuschung mit. Harry wusste jetzt schon, dass er diesen Ton hasste.

»Shorai!«

Seufzend drehte sich Harry um. »Ja, Black?«

»Ich möchte nur anmerken, dass unser Gespräch noch nicht vorbei ist«, sagte Bellatrix und warf einen Blick auf die rothaarige Gryffindor. »Wobei ich denke, dass wir noch einige weitere Punkte besprechen müssen.«

Harry runzelte seine Stirn. »Ich entscheide selbst, mit wem ich mich abgebe, falls du das meinst. Weder du, noch Malfoy werden mich davon abhalten können, Black.« Der Nymph sah zu Narzissa, welche hinter Bellatrix stand und ein Lächeln andeutete, was ihn etwas irritierte.

»Das werden wir sehen«, schnaubte Bellatrix und ging, gefolgt von ihrer Schwester, zu ihrem Haustisch. Harry sah ihr ein paar Sekunden hinterher, ehe er sich wieder zu seiner Mutter umdrehte.

»Ich gehe dann auch mal an meinen Haustisch, Lily.«

»Wirst du auf sie hören?«, erkundigte sich die Rothaarige zögerlich.

»Bitte?«

»Ich meine, sie hat eindeutig etwas dagegen, dass du mit mir redest.«

»Und du glaubst, das würde mich stören?«, grinste Harry leicht, drehte sich um und schritt zu seinem Haustisch. Lily lächelte und tat es ihm gleich, nur ging sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Harry setzte sich neben Narzissa und somit schräg gegenüber von Bellatrix. Diese sah auf und starrte ihn an.

»Was ist?«, fragte Harry nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie das Starren nicht eingestellt hatte.

»Es wundert mich ein bisschen, dass du dich zu uns setzt. Ich hatte den Eindruck, als wärst du sauer. Wenigstens etwas.«

»Ich bin nicht sauer, eher etwas genervt. Ich finde es witzig, dass ihr glaubt, ich sei ein Todesser. Mich stört es nur, dass du mir den Kontakt zu Lily verbieten willst. Auf so etwas habe ich noch nie gut reagiert.« Harry nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees. »Abgesehen davon... Du sprichst von 'uns'. Wer sagt, dass ich nicht nur wegen Narzissa da bin.«

»Bist du es denn?«, hob Bellatrix eine Augenbraue. Harry erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Narzissa leicht rot wurde. Komisch. Er hatte angenommen, sie könnte gar nichts aus der Ruhe bringen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester war sie sehr... beherrscht und ständig... nun... ruhig.

»Wer weiß, wer weiß...«, sagte Harry geheimnisvoll und grinste. Er wollte sich schon nach Erdbeeren umsehen, als ihm einfiel, dass er dafür am falschen Tisch saß. Seufzend beschloss er, gleich nach dem Frühstück den Hauselfen einen Besuch abzustatten. Zum Gryffindortisch wollte er nicht gehen, da er etwas Angst hatte, dass jeden Moment sein Vater durch die Tür spazieren könnte. Er wollte sein, ohnehin schon angeknackstes, Glück bei seinem Vater nicht verscherzen.

---

Harry seufzte erleichtert, als er aus der Küche trat. In seinen Händen hielt er Unmengen von Erdbeeren, die ihm die Hauselfen praktisch hinterher geworfen hatten. Nachdem er sein Anliegen erklärt hatte, waren sie schon fast besessen von dem Gedanken gewesen, ihm gleich etwas zu geben. Gut, dass er das nicht jeden Morgen durchmachen musste, um an diese leckeren Früchte zu kommen. Immerhin hatten die kleinen, arbeitssüchtigen Wesen ihm hoch und heilig versprochen, jeden Morgen eine Schale mit Erdbeeren an seinen Platz zu legen. Wobei es ihm schleierhaft war, dass sie anscheinend wussten, wo genau er saß.

Seine Erdbeeren verdrückend stapfte Harry die Korridore entlang, Richtung Geschichtsklassenzimmer. Als er dort war, konnte er schon die Schüler ausmachen, die vor dem Klassenzimmer standen. Sie hatten mit den Hufflepuffs, was er selbst für eine bescheuerte Idee hielt. Die Slytherins machten mit Vorliebe Schüler des Dachshauses fertig und Professor Binns war viel zu sehr mit seiner trockenen Vorlesung beschäftigt, als dass er die Sticheleien bemerken würde.

Harry trat zu Bellatrix und Narzissa, wobei erstere eine schwarze Eule auf ihrer Schulter hatte und ihm genervt entgegen sah. Die Blonde sah eher so aus, als würde sie sich köstlich amüsieren.

»Warum bringst du deine Eule mit in den Unterricht, Black?«

Bellatrix sah ihn genervt an. »Sie ist nicht für mich oder gar meine Eule. Dieses Drecksvieh sucht dich.«

»Tatsächlich?«, gab Harry verwirrt von sich und hielt der Eule seinen Arm hing. Sie sprang auf ihn und hüpfte dann auf diesem entlang zu seiner Schulter.

»Ja, tatsächlich«, erwiderte Bellatrix murrend.

»Sie ist angefressen, weil die Eule nach ihr gepickt hat, als sie ihr den Brief abnehmen wollte«, erklärte Narzissa auf Harrys irritierten Blick hin. Er nickte verstehend und sah dann zu der Eule.

»Wer hat dich denn geschickt, hm? Ich kenne doch gar niemand, der eine schwarze Eule besitzt«, lächelte der Nymph die Eule sanft an, welche leise schuschute und ihm dann ihr Bein hin hielt. Eigentlich kannte er ja nicht einmal jemanden aus dieser Zeit, sah man mal von seinen Nachbarn – die gewiss keine Post mit Eulen verschickten und den Weasleys, die aber bestimmt schon Errol besaßen – ab.

Als Harry das Papier entfalten wollte, schwang die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf. Er entschied sich, den Brief zu lesen, während Binns seine Vorlesung hielt und ging hinein. Drinnen öffnete er das Fenster und ließ die Eule rausfliegen, bevor er es wieder schloss. Dabei ignorierte er die verwirrten Blicke seiner Mitschüler. Da es nur Tische mit zwei Plätzen gab, setzte er sich auf den leeren neben Severus, welcher ihm gar nicht erst Beachtung schenkte. Doch das war Harry nur Recht. Als Binns den Unterricht begann, entfaltete er seinen Brief, achtete darauf, dass ihm niemand über die Schultern sehen konnte und fing an zu lesen.

_Hey Dieb,_

_na, wie geht's? Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nicht genau gewusst, wie ich dich nennen soll, aber da wir uns ja ohnehin schon mal gesehen, miteinander gesprochen und uns geduzt haben, hab ich mich dazu entschlossen, dich so anzusprechen. Ob es dir passt oder nicht, ist mir ziemlich egal. Jedenfalls will ich nicht um den heißen Brei herum schreiben. Ich will mich mit dir treffen. Ich habe von den Verhandlungen gehört. Und, dass du dabei warst. Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Heute Abend, um zweiundzwanzig Uhr am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Du solltest kommen. Ich weiß, dass du das Buch gestohlen hast. Es hält mich nur die Bedeutung des Tattoos auf deinem Rücken ab, dich zu töten. Wenn du nicht kommst, überlege ich es mir vielleicht anders. Ich bin mir nicht zu schade für Erpressung. Deine Nachbarn dürften Ansporn genug sein._

_Bis dann,_

_das blauhaarige Mädchen aus dem Zug_

Harry faltete den Brief zusammen und verstaute ihn in seiner Hosentasche.

_/Verdammt_./

**[b]±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Abends, um zweiundzwanzig Uhr, am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±[/b]**

Pünktlich, angespannt und nach dem Zauberstab, der an seinem Arm befestigt war, tastend, stand Harry nun von der Dunkelheit verschluckt am Verbotenen Wald. Er hatte Tom nichts von dem Brief oder dem Mädchen erzählt. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob das so klug gewesen war. Niemand wusste, wo er war, sollte etwas passieren. Allerdings war er sein ganzes Leben ganz gut alleine ausgekommen und ein weiterer Abend würde er auch noch überleben. Ganz sicher.

»Guten Abend, Kaito.«

Harry erschrak und wirbelte herum. Durch das schwache Licht, das aus Hagrids Hütte zu ihnen schien, konnte er die zierliche Gestalt des blauhaarigen Mädchens ausmachen. Die lilafarbenen Augen waren natürlich auf ihn geheftet, was ziemlich unangenehm war. Da es am heutigen Abend ziemlich kalt war, hatte das Mädchen einen Mantel an, sowie Harry selbst. Ihre Kätzchen waren nicht dabei, was ihn auch nicht wunderte.

»Ich erinnere mich daran, dir meinen Namen genannt zu haben. Damals, im Zug.«

»Oh, ich auch. Harry, nicht wahr?«

»Genau.«

»Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich dich trotzdem Kaito nennen. Ich finde, das trifft ganz gut auf dich zu.«

»Phantom-Dieb? Du hast doch gewusst, dass ich das Buch gestohlen hab. Vermutlich waren es deine Katzen, die sich an meiner Hauselfe vorbei geschlichen und das Buch aus meiner Wohnung gebracht haben. Liege ich da richtig?«

»Ja, gar nicht mal so schlecht«, gestand das Mädchen ein und drehte sich dann zum See. »Lust auf einen Spaziergang?«

»Moment«, sagte Harry mit einem abgehackten, humorlosen Lachen. »Du erpresst mich damit, meine Nachbarn zu töten und fragst mich dann, ob ich Lust auf einen Spaziergang habe? Wo ist da die Logik? Spuck's doch gleich aus, was du wissen willst. Ich bin doch wegen den Verhandlungen hier, oder?«

»Das Gespräch könnte länger dauern und da es mir langsam kalt wird, bevorzuge ich es, mich zu bewegen«, sagte die Blauhaarige kühl und lief einfach los. Harry legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief ein, bevor er dem Mädchen, Roxane, erinnerte er sich, folgte.

»Woher wusstest du, dass ich das Buch gestohlen habe?«, fragte Harry, als er sie eingeholt hatte.

»Es liegen mehrere Zauber auf dem Buch. Einer zeigt mir, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, in welchem das Buch geöffnet wird, den Aufenthaltsort, wo es passiert. Ein anderer ist, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, der Auslöser für das Zeichen auf deinem Rücken.«

»Geht das irgendwann wieder weg?«, brummte Harry missmutig.

»Nein«, grinste Roxane schadenfroh. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und sah ihn finster an. »Du hast die Schmerzen verdient, ich hoffe, das weißt du. Dieses Buch ist sehr wichtig, es darf niemals in die falschen Hände geraten. Mein Mentor hat nicht ohne Grund Lord Voldemort klar gemacht, dass er ihm nie helfen würde.«

»Dein Mentor? Du meinst sicherlich Quintus Turner, oder?« Roxane nickte. Harry konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass sie an dessen Tod schwer zu knabbern hatte. »Nur, damit du es weißt, ich hab ihn nicht getötet. Er war schon tot, als ich gekommen bin.«

»Ich weiß«, gab die Blauhaarige zu und blieb stehen, als sie direkt vor dem See standen. Sie starrte ohne eine emotionale Regung im Gesicht auf die schwarze Wasseroberfläche. »Er hat mich, zwei Tage vor seinem Tod, weggeschickt. Ich sollte ihm etwas besorgen. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er in den nächsten Tagen sterben wird. Er hat mir einen Brief hinterlassen.« Harry bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich die zierlichen Hände des Mädchens zu Fäusten ballten.

»Er war so ein hirnloser Bastard. Dadurch, dass er mich schützen wollte, hätten wir fast das Buch verloren.« Sie sah zu dem Nymph auf und starrte ihn grimmig an. »Ich bin dir für deine Neugierde dankbar, Kaito. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, hättest du Voldemort gleich das Buch gegeben.«

»Ich denke nicht, dass er die magischen Wesen getötet hätte«, runzelte Harry seine Stirn. »Dafür kämpft er zu sehr für ihre Rechte.«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, gestand Roxane und sah wieder zum See. »Und deswegen misstraue ich ihm.« Harry nickte verstehend. Dagegen konnte er nichts sagen, hatte er Tom doch auch so misstraut. Er hatte ja selbst gedacht, dass sein Freund bereit dazu war, die magischen Wesen zu töten, sollten sie sich ihm nicht anschließen. Doch mittlerweile wusste er, dass Tom nicht aus Spaß mordete. Es gab immer einen Grund. Und nur, dass die Wesen sich aus dem Krieg raus hielten, war nicht einmal Tom Grund genug.

»Du bist einer seiner Todesser, nicht wahr?«

»Es würde nichts bringen, es abzustreiten, oder?«, stellte Harry eine Gegenfrage.

»Natürlich nicht. Ich weiß ja, dass du bei den Verhandlungen dabei warst. Du sollst übrigens eine gute Arbeit beim Dolmetschen gemacht haben. Sagen zumindest meine Quellen.«

»Danke. Mich würde nur interessieren, wer deine Quellen sind.«

Roxane warf dem jungen Mann neben ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. »Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dir das wirklich sage, oder etwa doch?«

»Ein Versuch war es wert«, zuckte Harry mit seinen Schultern. Eine Weile war es still, ehe der Nymph weiter sprach: »Du bist gerade vollkommen anders als im Zug. Weniger... nervig.«

Roxane lachte amüsiert auf. »Ich war der Ansicht, dass du einem naiven, kindlichen Mädchen mehr verraten würdest, als jemanden wie... nun... mir.«

»Stimmt«, nickte Harry. »Du wirkst ziemlich gerissen.«

»Ich sehe das als Kompliment an.«

»Wie du willst.« Harry sah zu dem zunehmenden Viertelmond empor. »Du wolltest über die Verhandlungen reden. Was genau willst du wissen?«

»Du scheinst nicht besonders viel Wert auf meine Anwesenheit zu legen, Kaito.«

»Du hast mich mit der Erpressung, meine Nachbarn umzulegen, hier her zitiert«, erinnerte Harry sie. »Natürlich lege ich nicht besonders viel Wert auf deine Anwesenheit. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich das Gefühl habe, verdammt unwissend zu sein. Ich weiß vieles nicht über dich, was du über mich weißt. Warum besitzt du das Buch, für was genau ist es, wie bist du auf das Hogwartsgelände gekommen, woher weißt du so viel und weshalb interessiert dich das alles so brennend. Und die wichtigste Frage ist wohl: Wer bist du?«

»Roxane, weißt du doch.«

»Ich kenne deinen Vornamen, aber mehr auch nicht. Aber da ich bezweifle, dass ich auf irgendeine dieser Fragen eine Antwort bekomme, stelle ich sie erst gar nicht.« Harry wandte seinen Blick vom Mond ab und sah auf das Mädchen, das neben ihm stand, runter. »Also, was willst du wissen, Roxane?«

»Wie genau hat Voldemort die Vampire dazu gebracht, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere – und daran hege ich keinen Zweifel –, dann waren sie, seit er auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist, recht misstrauisch.«

»Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt«, erwiderte Harry schlicht. »Dieser Krieg ist nötig, wenn die magischen Wesen nicht weiterhin unterdrückt werden wollen. Ich glaube, der ausschlaggebende Satz, der sie umgestimmt hatte, war der, in dem Voldemort angemerkt hat, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihnen auch etwas gegen die Unterdrückung unternimmt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde das gehörig an ihrem Stolz kratzen.«

Roxane grinste leicht. »Vampire sind in der Tat stolze Wesen. Meistens wird ihr Stolz ihnen zum Verhängnis.« Sie drehte sich um, in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. »Aber das ist nicht mein Problem. Die sind viel älter als ich und dementsprechend weise sollten sie eigentlich sein. Man kann mir überhaupt nichts vorwerfen.«

»Warum sollte dir jemand etwas vorwerfen?«, erkundigte sich Harry, während er seine Stirn runzelte.

»Mh... Ich denke, diese Frage gehört zu denen, die ich nicht beantworte«, offenbarte die Blauhaarige und ging auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.

»Das war's?«, fragte Harry überrascht. »Wegen dieser Frage wolltest du mich treffen?«

Roxane stoppte und drehte sich langsam um. Sie schien nachdenklich zu sein. »Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich hab auch noch eine andere Frage, die ich dir gerne stellen würde. Die Vampire waren nicht die einzigen Wesen, denen Voldemort nicht besonders vertrauenswürdig vorkam. Nymphen waren da noch schlimmer. Ist es immer noch. Jeder Nymph in England würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Sie sind ein friedliebendes Volk und hassen Krieg. Deshalb stehen sie, wenn überhaupt, eher zu Albus Dumbledore.«

Harry verkrampfte sich leicht. »Was genau willst du mich jetzt fragen, Roxane?« Kam es ihm nur so vor oder schwang in seiner Stimme tatsächlich etwas Unsicherheit mit?

»Warum? Warum bist du Voldemort beigetreten? Du hast nur einen winzigen Anteil von einem Menschen in dir. Ich bin ehrlich verblüfft.«

»Woher weißt du, dass ich ein Nymph bin?«, knirschte Harry mit seinen Zähnen.

»Sagen wir einfach, ich habe einen sechsten Sinn dafür.«

»So? Nun, ich werde dir diese Frage beantworten. Der größte Fehler meines Lebens war Dumbledore zu vertrauen. Ich weiß, vermutlich besser als jeder andere, dass, sollte Dumbledore diesen Krieg gewinnen, die Unterdrückung der magischen Wesen eine neue Bedeutung annimmt. Sie wird größer sein als je zuvor. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt es auch zum Massenmord. Es werden magische Wesen gejagt werden, ähnlich der Hexenjagd. Und ich werde alles tun, um das zu verhindern.«

»Was macht dich so sicher?«, fragte Roxane nach einigen Sekunden.

Harry lächelte leicht. »Ich werde es dir gleich tun und zu dieser Frage schweigen.«

Roxane nickte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Wald zu. »Man sieht sich, Kaito.«

»Warte«, hielt der junge Mann sie noch einmal auf. »Du hast in dem Brief erwähnt, dass du mich nur nicht zu töten versuchst, weil das Tattoo das Schriftzeichen für Phantom-Dieb darstellt. Ich verstehe es nicht.«

»Ah, ja, das ist in der Tat eine interessante Frage«, grinste Roxane amüsiert. »Aber die werde ich dir jetzt bestimmt noch nicht beantworten. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du übermütig wirst, nicht wahr?« Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie in der Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwand. Harry rümpfte beleidigt seine Nase. Er und übermütig. Pah!

---

Harry murmelte das Passwort zu Toms Gemächern, bevor er die Türklinke runter drückte. Er wusste, dass Tom nicht da war, aufgrund eines spontanen Todessertreffens des Inneren Kreises. Deshalb musste er das Passwort sagen, um rein zu kommen. So war es bei jeder Wohnung eines Lehrers. Wenn diese nicht anwesend waren, war die Tür automatisch verschlossen.

Als er an Toms Sofa vorbei lief, schmiss er seinen Mantel über die Lehne und ging zu seiner Schultasche, die neben dem Couchtisch lag. Er zog seine Hausaufgaben raus und legte diese dann auf den Schreibtisch, den Tom sich hergezaubert hatte. Sorgfältig schob er Toms Unterlagen, vermutlich Lehrerzeug, auf die Seite. Dann legte er die unbeschriebene Pergamentrolle auf die frei Stelle und gleich daneben sein Verwandlungsbuch.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde das Feuer im Kamin grün, doch Harry bemerkte es nicht. Ebenso wenig, dass sein Freund aus dem Kamin trat und lächelnd auf ihn zuschritt. Er beugte sich über Harrys Schulter und las, was der Jüngere schrieb. Schlagartig verblasste sein Lächeln.

»Wer ist Roxane?«, fragte er mit einer Stimme, die Marmor schneiden könnte.

Harry schrie auf, sprang von dem Stuhl und wirbelte herum. Als er seinen Freund erkannte, entspannte er sich. »Verdammt, Tom! Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!«

»Tatsächlich?«, sagte Tom desinteressiert. »Wer ist Roxane, Harry?«

»Hm?«, gab Harry von sich und warf einen Blick auf seine Hausaufgaben. Entsetzt las er den Namen Roxane, welchen er mehrmals geschrieben hatte. Er war so sehr in Gedanken an das Gespräch mit der Blauhaarigen gewesen, dass er lauten Mist zusammengeschrieben hatte.

»Also?«

»Es ist nichts, Tom.«

»Natürlich«, schnaubte dieser und tippte mit seinem Fuß mehrmals auf den Boden. »Und ich trage rote Unterwäsche.«

»Wirklich?«

»_Harry!_«, zischte Tom drohend.

»Okay, okay«, hob dieser seine Arme. Er wollte Tom nichts von Roxane sagen. Er wusste, dass es falsch wäre. Tom würde das Buch haben wollen, um die magischen Wesen zu kontaktieren. Und, bei Merlin, er wollte nicht noch einmal so ein Tattoo. Außerdem nahm er Roxanes Drohung ernst. Sie wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut, wenn er dem Dunklen Lord persönlich die eigentlich spärlichen Informationen, die er über sie besaß, weiter geben würde.

»Roxane ist eine Freundin aus Japan. Ich hab heute einen Brief von ihr erhalten, an den ich denken musste«, log Harry. Er hasste es, Tom anzulügen. In Gedanken entschuldigte er sich mehrere Male und schwor sich, es wieder gut zu machen.

»Und was stand in diesem Buch, dass du ihren Namen in deinen Hausaufgaben einfließen lässt?«

»Das ist nicht so wichtig, Tom.«

»Doch, das ist es. Los, sag schon!«

Harry runzelte seine Stirn. »Nein. So schon gar nicht.«

Toms Blick wurde finsterer, als er einen Schritt auf den Kleineren zu machte und somit genau vor ihm stand. »Zeig mir den Brief.«

Harry schnaubte wütend. »Ich lasse mir nur ungern etwas befehlen, Tom. Und in diesen Wänden sehe ich mich nicht als einer deiner Todesser, sondern als dein _Freund_. Ich muss dir nicht alles sagen, tatsächlich gibt es einiges, das du nicht weißt.«

»Sollte ich es denn wissen?«, knurrte Tom.

»Momentan nicht.«

»_Fein!_« Der Dunkle Lord starrte Harry wütend an, bevor er sich umdrehte und ins Schlafzimmer rauschte. Dort warf er die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss. Harry rieb sich sein Nasenbein und seufzte. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er beschloss, gleich etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, anstatt, so wie er es im ersten Moment tun wollte, in die andere Richtung abzurauschen.

Sachte klopfte er an die Tür. »Tom?«

::Verschwinde!::, kam die zischelnde Antwort.

/Parsel. Toll. Er ist wirklich wütend/, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.

»Mach bitte auf, Schatz.«

::Spare dir dein _Schatz_!::

»Okay«, sagte Harry langsam. »Denk dran, dass ich das nur ungern mache.« Von drinnen kam keine Antwort. Harry seufzte, machte einen Schritt zurück und hob seine Hand. Er winkte in Richtung der Tür. Mit seiner kurzen Bewegung schien sich die Luft im Raum zu bündeln, bevor sie mit einem Schlag gegen die Tür donnerte. Diese konnte dem Druck nicht stand halten und zersprang.

Harry trat über die Überreste in den Raum und erblickte sofort Tom, welcher auf dem Bett lag und verblüfft zu ihm sah, bevor er wieder wütend blickend sein Gesicht im Kissen vergrub.

Innerlich schwer seufzend setzte sich Harry auf das Bett und hob seine Hand. Er streichelte Tom sanft durch dessen schwarze Haarpracht, erhielt aber nur Schweigen und ein halbherziges Kopfschütteln. Doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, es ein paar Mal zu wiederholen.

»Tom«, fing er leise, fast flüsternd, an. »Ich würde es dir gerne erzählen. Am liebsten würde ich dir alles erzählen. Wo ich herkomme, wie ich gelebt habe, was mir alles in meinem Leben widerfahren ist. Aber es geht nicht. Jetzt nicht. Es würde sich falsch anfühlen.«

Der Dunkle Lord sagte immer noch nichts, weshalb Harry sich auf das Bett und nah an Tom legte. Er küsste das freie Stückchen Haut von Toms Nacken, an das er kam.

»Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Mehr als alles andere. Und ich werde es dir alles erzählen. Aber bitte, zwinge mich nicht es dir jetzt schon zu sagen.« Harry lehnte seine Stirn an Toms Schulter. »Bitte nicht.«

Tom seufzte tief und drehte sich um, damit er Harry in den Arm nehmen konnte. Dieser kuschelte sich sofort erleichterte an die starke Brust.

»Ich will dich zu gar nichts zwingen, Harry«, murmelte Tom. »Es verletzt mich nur, dass du mir anscheinend nicht vertraust.«

»Ich vertraue dir, Tom«, widersprach Harry sofort. »Und wenn es nur um mich ginge, würde ich es dir sagen. Aber es geht nun einmal nicht nur um mich. Es geht um so viele Menschen. Ich habe einfach Angst, alles falsch zu machen. Wieder alles zu versauen, nur wegen eines einzigen Fehlers.«

»Das verstehe ich nicht«, gestand Tom mit gerunzelter Stirn ein.

»Auch so ein Ding, das ich momentan lieber für mich behalten will«, nuschelte der Nymph und drückte sich näher an Tom, aus Angst, gleich wieder weggestoßen zu werden. Doch sein Freund schwieg nur und blieb in dieser Position liegen.

»Okay«, sagte er schließlich. »Ich warte, bis du dazu bereit bist. Nur... Warte nicht zu lange. Ich liebe dich.« Tom schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, worauf sie nur noch in Boxershorts da lagen, und zog den jungen Mann näher an sich.

»Ich dich auch«, murmelte der Jüngere leicht schläfrig und war froh, das aus der Welt geschafft zu haben. Merlin sei Dank hatte er sich gleich darum gekümmert, Tom wieder zu versöhnen. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass er gerade jetzt irgendwo versucht hätte, einzuschlafen ohne Tom an seiner Seite und zu wissen, dass dieser sauer auf ihn war. Lieber kuschelte er sich noch näher an Tom – mittlerweile passte kein Haar mehr zwischen sie – und schlief ein.

---

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er alleine im Bett. Verschlafen strich er sich über seine Augen und torkelte aus dem Raum, um heraus zu finden, warum Tom nicht neben ihm lag und ihn im Arm hielt. Als er im Wohnzimmer stand, konnte er seinen Freund an dessen Schreibtisch erkennen, wo er gebückt über ein Pergament saß. Harry schlich näher.

»Guten Morgen, Harry«, sagte Tom, ohne aufzublicken. Harry zog einen Schmollmund.

»Ich hab doch gar keine Geräusche gemacht.«

Der Dunkle Lord tippte sich auf die Nase. »Vampirsinne, Harry. Vampirsinne. Du riechst gut.«

»Hmpf, danke«, brummelte Harry und legte seine Arme um Toms Hals, ehe er diesem über die Schultern sah. Empört bemerkte er, dass Tom jedes 'Roxane' vollkommen übermalt und seinen Aufsatz verbessert, sowie fast fertig geschrieben hatte.

»Das darfst du nicht, du bist Lehrer.«

Tom warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. »Ich bin Lord Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Du weißt schon wer. Und so weiter, und so fort. Glaubst du, mich jucken irgendwelche Regeln?«

»Anscheinend nicht.« Harry sah auf Toms Armbanduhr und bemerkte, dass er gehen sollte, wenn er Bellatrix nicht über den Weg laufen wollte. Er hauchte Tom einen Kuss auf dessen Wange und richtete sich auf, ehe er ins Bad huschte.

Nach einiger Zeit kam er mit geputzten Zähnen, nassen Haaren und frisch geduscht wieder raus. Er ging in Toms Schlafzimmer und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass dieser ihm hinter her starrte. Das kurze Handtuch, welches sich Harry um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, war aber auch zu aufreizend. Es bedeckte nur das nötigste. Eigentlich bedeckte es zu viel, zumindest war das Toms Meinung.

Als Harry die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte Tom seinen starrenden Blick ab und sah nachdenklich auf die Hausaufgaben. Vielleicht sollte er Harry endlich mal den Tanga geben, den er in dem Muggelkaufhaus ohne dessen Wissen gekauft hatte. Bisher war keine gute Gelegenheit dafür gekommen – Harry schien das gute Stück nicht besonders zu mögen – und deshalb lag es immer noch in seinem Koffer. Langsam sollte er es ihm wirklich geben. Vielleicht lernte er ja, es zu mögen. Tom würde es wirklich begrüßen.

»Ich geh dann«, sagte Harry, welcher gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer trat. Tom sah zu ihm und verdrängte den Tanga aus seinen Gedanken, bevor man ihm diese noch ansehen konnte.

»Okay.«

Der Nymph ging auf den Älteren zu und drückte ihm lächelnd einen Kuss auf die Lippen. »Lieb dich.«

»Ich dich auch, Kleiner.«

Noch ein schneller Kuss und Harry flitzte aus dem Raum. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er Bellatrix noch aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Und das wollte er definitiv.

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum war, konnte er gleich erkennen, dass alle Mühen umsonst waren. Bellatrix saß, mit leichten Augenringen, in einem der Sessel am warmen Kamin und klopfte ungeduldig mit ihren Fingern auf die Lehne. Als sie Harry erblickte, sprang sie auf und stand keine Sekunde später gefährlich nah vor dem jungen Mann.

»_Wo warst du?_«, zischte sie wütend.

Die Augen verdrehend schob Harry sie aus dem Weg. »Geht dich nichts an.«

»Ich bitte dich!«, fauchte die Black erbost. »Ich hab die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan, weil ich auf dich warten wollte! Übrigens hat Zabini gesagt, dass du, außer der ersten Nacht, niemals im Schlafsaal warst. Sieht man mal davon ab, dass du immer deine Schulsachen holst. Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an! Wo steckst du jede verdammte Nacht?! Das ist doch nicht mehr normal!«

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich mit verengten Augen zu dem Mädchen um. »Zum allerletzten Mal, Black: Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, wo ich über Nacht bin! Es ist nicht so, als würde Slytherin wegen mir Hauspunkte verlieren, oder? Es ist besser für dich, wenn du es nicht weißt. Sei nicht so neugierig! Du solltest wissen, dass das tödlich enden kann!«

»Drohst du mir, Shorai?«, flüsterte Bellatrix bedrohlich und kam wieder näher.

»Nein, Black«, schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. »Ich will dich nur warnen. Würde ich nicht wissen, dass dein Vater _ihm_ treu ist, würde ich sagen, er wäre in Gefahr. Eben, weil er Dinge weiß, die _er_ nicht öffentlich machen will.« Bellatrix brauchte nicht fragen, wen er mit 'ihm' und 'er' meinte. Sie wusste es auch so. Schnell sah sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, doch sie waren alleine. Natürlich waren sie alleine. Es war schon seit Stunden, außer Bellatrix, keiner im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen.

Mit großen Augen sah sie schließlich wieder zu Harry. »Du bist also doch ein Todesser?« Es war nur ein Wispern, doch der junge Mann hatte es verstanden. Er schob seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte das Tattoo auf seinem Unterarm. Bellatrix runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich wusste sie, wie das Dunkle Mal aussah, und das sah definitiv nicht _so_ aus. Verwirrt sah sie wieder auf. Doch Harry drehte sich um und ging die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Es war ihm egal, welche Schlüsse Bellatrix daraus zog. Solange sie aufhörte, sich in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen.


	14. Ein Streich zu viel

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Ein Streich zu viel**

Harry lief mit Severus in die Große Halle und mied somit Bellatrix. Er war sich sicher, dass sie mit Lucius über ihr Gespräch geredet hatte. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, ob sie es getan hatte oder nicht. Wer würde denn schon darauf kommen, dass er, ein Siebzehnjähriger – wobei sie ja immer noch glaubten, dass er sechzehn Jahre alt war – Schüler, die Magie dazu besaß, so etwas wie das Dunkles Mal zu verändern. Natürlich hatte auch Tom etwas dafür getan, aber eben nur mit seinem Einverständnis.

»Streit im Paradies?«, fragte Severus, als sie am Frühstückstisch saßen und Harry nicht einmal aufsah, als Bellatrix und Narzissa einige Meter von ihnen entfernt Platz nahmen.

»Da war niemals ein Paradies«, lachte Harry trocken und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees. »Tatsächlich bin ich froh, dass ich sie jetzt nicht mehr an der Backe kleben habe.«

»Du bist der Einzige aus Slytherin, der das sagen würde«, merkte Severus an und biss von seinem Brötchen ab.

»Denkst du? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nichts anderes von dir geben würdest«, grinste der Nymph. Severus deutete ein Schulterzucken an.

Sie aßen schweigend weiter, bis Lily mit ihren Freundinnen die Große Halle betrat. Severus sah ihr nach, bis sie sich gesetzt hatte, bevor er sich selbst einen Ruck gab und zu Harry sah.

»Bist du mit Evans befreundet?«, fragte er betont desinteressiert.

Harry sah kurz auf und warf Lily einen Blick zu, ehe er wieder sein Essen ansah. »Sie ist nett.«

»Niemand in Slytherin sieht das gern«, runzelte Severus seine Stirn.

»Interessiert mich nicht«, winkte Harry ab. Er hob seinen Kopf, bemerkte, dass Severus ihn zweifelnd anschaute, und lächelte. »Ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit damit aufgehört, nach den Regeln anderer zu leben. Warum sollte es sich hier ändern?«

»Tja, keine Ahnung«, sagte Severus und machte eine gespielt ahnungslose Handgestik. »Vielleicht, weil du ansonsten in Slytherin zum Außenseiter wirst?«

»Sicherlich nicht«, schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Er sah zu Bellatrix und Narzissa, zu denen mittlerweile auch Lucius, Walden McNair und Rabastan gestoßen waren. »Dafür scheinen einige viel zu sehr der Ansicht zu sein, ich könnte gute Kontakte haben.«

»Hast du sie denn?«

Harry blickte wieder zu Severus und legte leicht seinen Kopf schief. »Gibt es einen Grund dafür, warum du mir diese Frage stellst?«

»Wenn du annimmst, ich würde dich für Malfoy und seinen Anhang ausfragen, irrst du dich, Shorai«, schnarrte Severus.

»Vermutlich hast du Recht«, nickte Harry und lehnte sich zurück, nachdem er sein Brötchen verdrückt hatte. Severus schnaubte, sagte aber sonst nichts. Harry seufzte, drehte sich leicht um und sah sich in der vollen Halle um. Am Gryffindortisch blieben seine Augen hängen, um genau zu sein, an seiner Mutter. Sie lachte über etwas, dass Rachel gesagt haben musste. Er ließ seine Augen ein paar Plätze weiter wandern, wo sein Vater saß.

Wieder kam in ihm die Frage hoch, wie er sich seinem Vater nähern sollte. Sie hatten doch jetzt schon ein schlechtes Verhältnis zueinander, weil James dachte, er würde Lily schöne Augen machen. Lächerlich. Absolut lächerlich.

Stirn runzelnd bemerkte Harry, wie James' und Sirius' auf ihren Uhren sahen, sich angrinsten und dann gleichzeitig zu dem Slytherintisch starrten. Remus schien zu seufzen und seinen Kopf zu schütteln, während Pettigrew aufgeregt auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte. Wieder blickte der Nymph zu James und Sirius. Er kannte dieses Grinsen. Da war er sich sicher. Nur, woher?

/Die Zwillinge!/, erkannte Harry. /Sie haben genauso gegrinst, wenn sie erwartet haben, dass jemand in eine ihrer Scherzfallen läuft./

Aber das war Blödsinn. Natürlich, sie konnten irgendwas in das Essen der Slytherins getan haben, aber fast jeder aß was anderes. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass beinahe jeder das gleiche zu sich nahm, war doch sehr gering. Und die Hauselfen würden da auch nichts drehen, das durften sie nicht.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu Severus um, welcher dabei zusah, wie sein Glas sich mit Kürbissaft füllte. Dem Nymph war es ein Rätsel, wie man diese Flüssigkeit jeden Morgen, oder zu jeder Mahlzeit, trinken konnte. Er hatte schon seit langer Zeit die Schnauze voll davon gehabt. Lieber Kaffee. Oder irgendeinen Saft, der nichts mit Kürbissen zu tun hatte.

Verständnislos sah Harry sich am Tisch um und erkannte, dass er anscheinend einer der Wenigen war, die diese Meinung hatten. Jeder trank dieses Zeug. Ausgenommen Narzissa und Lucius, beide tranken Kaffee. Harry überlegte, ob es Apfelsaft oder sonst irgendetwas in der Art überhaupt am Slytherintisch gab. Reinblüter schienen von Kürbissaft ja sehr angetan zu sein.

Seine Augen weiteten sich weit, als er erkannte, wodurch James und Sirius ihnen einen Scherz spielen konnten. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken, schnellte Harry vor und schlug Severus den Becher aus der Hand.

»Was zum...?!«, fluchte Severus und zuckte kurz zusammen, als der Becher scheppernd auf dem Boden aufkam und sich der Inhalt auf dem Steinboden verteilte. Zur gleichen Zeit hörten die beiden Jungen mehrere Knalle, während sich leichter Nebel um die meisten Köpfe der Slytherins bildete. Es war ungewöhnlich still in der Halle, doch als sich der Nebel vollkommen verzogen hatte, erschallte Gelächter von den drei anderen Häusern.

Harry sah sich um und seufzte erleichtert. Merlin sei Dank hasste er Kürbissaft. Mehr als drei Viertel aller Slytherins hatten entweder knallrote, goldene oder neongelbe Haare. Ein paar derer, die es besonders schlimm erwischt hatte, hatten sogar rosa- oder pinkfarbene Haare. Einige hatten auch eine Mischung aus Rot und Gold, andere aus Pink und Gelb. Wären sie nicht aus seinem Haus, hätte Harry sich vielleicht nicht ein Grinsen verkneifen können, wobei es ihm jetzt schon schwer viel.

»Danke, denke ich«, hörte Harry die heisere Stimme Severus', welcher mit großen Augen seine Mitschüler betrachtete. Die meisten fluchten, einige taten peinlich berührt so, als würden sie nichts bemerken und andere starrten jeden lachenden Schüler hasserfüllt an.

»Keine Ursache«, winkte Harry ab. Ein kleines Mädchen mit pinkfarbenen Haaren rannte mit nassen Wangen an ihm vorbei, wobei die Tränen nicht aufhören wollten zu fließen. Er beobachtete, wie deren Freundin, die anscheinend nichts getrunken hatte, ihr verzweifelt folgte. Mit starrem Blick starrte Harry den anderen, betroffenen Erstklässlern und manchmal auch Zweitklässlern, die es dem kleinen Mädchen gleich taten, nach. Dann sah er zu Dumbledore, welcher nur amüsiert grinste und McGonagall beruhigte, die empört zu sein schien.

»Dieser Bastard von einem Potter!«, zischte Severus mit bebender Stimme, als er, wie Harry vor ihm, den kleinen Kindern nach sah.

Der Nymph erwiderte nichts, wandte nur seinen Blick von Dumbledore ab und drehte sich zu Sirius und James um. Sie lachten sich ins Fäustchen, wobei Pettigrew eindeutig der schlimmste war. Remus fuhr sich nur fahrig durch seine Haare und lächelte schwach.

»Ja«, flüsterte Harry leise, kaum hörbar. »Dieser Bastard von einem Potter.« Er schämte sich dafür, aber in diesem Moment war er froh darüber, dass niemand aus dieser Zeit wusste, dass er James' Sohn war.

Harry drehte sich weg, um seinen Vater nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen.

---

Als der junge Nymph am Abend bei seinem Freund war, entdeckte er nur eine leere Wohnung. Sich wundernd, wo der Mann um neun Uhr noch war, lehnte er seine Schultasche, in der alles für den nächsten Tag und auch frische Kleidung war, wie immer an das Sofa und ließ sich auch auf diesem nieder. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit klopfte es, was Harry jedoch ignorierte. Er hielt es nicht für besonders klug, an die Tür zu gehen. Was, wenn es Dumbledore war? Denn Tom war es ganz bestimmt nicht. Also blendete Harry das Klopfen aus, auch, als es noch einige Minuten so weiter ging. Als eine Weile lang nichts passierte, lächelte der junge Mann zufrieden und legte seine Beine hoch.

Dann klopfte es wieder. »Sir? Sir, hier ist Megan McLeod.«

Misstrauisch blickte Harry zu der Tür. Sollte er? Sollte er nicht? Nach der Stimme zu urteilen, war es wirklich nur ein kleines Mädchen. Ein verzweifeltes, ängstliches Mädchen.

»S-Sie haben mich zum Nachsitzen her bestellt. Sir, sind Sie da?«

Seufzend stand Harry auf und ging zur Wohnungstür. Er öffnete sie, konnte aber niemand sehen. Verwundert sah er sich um. Dann schlug er sich innerlich gegen die Stirn und tapste, ohne Schuhe, durch das Büro. Natürlich stand da niemand vor der Wohnungstür. Als würde so ein ängstliches Mädchen gegen die Regel verstoßen und einfach das Büro eines Lehrers betreten, ohne dessen Erlaubnis. Vermutlich lag ein Zauber auf der Wohnung oder dem Büro, dass die gleiche Lautstärke der Stimme von draußen in Toms Privatgemächer dringen konnte.

Harry öffnete die Tür und entdeckte das kleine Mädchen, dass als erste heute Morgen an ihm vorbei gerannt war. Ihre hüftlangen Haare waren immer noch pink.

»Oh...«, sagte sie, als sie ihn sah. Puterrot im Gesicht scharrte sie mit ihrem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden herum. Ihre Finger spielten nervös mit der Schultasche, die sie mit ihren Armen umschlungen hatte. »E-Entschuldigung... I-Ist Professor Aenigma da?«

»Nein, aber ich warte auch auf ihn. Komm rein«, lächelte Harry freundlich und trat zur Seite. Sie nickte und huschte in den Raum, wo sie sich neugierig umsah. Der Siebzehnjährige ging in Toms Wohnung, wartete, bis die Erstklässlerin an ihm vorbei getreten war und schloss die Tür dann hinter ihr. Mit großen Augen sah sich das Mädchen in der Wohnung um, ehe sie sich zu Harry umdrehte.

»D-Dürfen wir denn hier sein?«

»Professor Aenigma hat es mir erlaubt, er wird auch bestimmt nichts gegen deine Anwesenheit haben. Zieh bitte deine Schuhe aus, Megan.«

Sie nickte schnell und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen, die Harry an sich nahm und neben seine eigenen stellte, bevor er mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer ging.

»Du kannst dich auf das Sofa setzen«, sagte Harry und ging zur Küche. »Willst du einen Tee?«

»W-Wenn ich einen bekomme, ja«, erwiderte das Mädchen unsicher und setzte sich langsam auf das Sofa. Sie faltete ihre Hände auf ihrer Schultasche, die auf ihrem Schoß lag, und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Harry wieder kam. Als er dies tat, hielt er zwei dampfende Tassen in der Hand. Eine stellte er vor Megan, welche dankbar lächelte.

»Und?«, fragte Harry, als er sich neben sie fallen ließ. »Warum musst du nachsitzen?«

»Ich hab in der ersten Stunde gefehlt«, murmelte das Mädchen.

»So? Warum denn?«

»Ich...«, fing Megan an, brach dann aber doch wieder unsicher ab.

»Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst«, beruhigte Harry sie. Er nahm an, dass sie wegen ihren Haaren gefehlt hatte. Vermutlich war sie zu fertig gewesen. Er wunderte sich, dass Tom ihr Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hatte, wo er das doch selbst wissen musste. Aber das war nun auch egal.

Megan sagte nichts, sondern schlürfte nur leise an ihrem Tee. Doch das ließ sie, als sie sich die Zunge verbrannte.

»Übrigens bin ich Harry Shorai«, stellte sich der Nymph etwas spät vor. Megan lächelte nur und schwieg.

»Ich hab gesehen, wie du diesem schwarzhaarigen Jungen seinen Becher aus der Hand geschlagen hast«, sagte Megan nach einiger Zeit und sah auf. »War in seinem Becher auch das Zeug, dass mir die pinken Haare verpasst hat?«

»Wenn ich richtig liege – und daran zweifle ich nicht – dann war das Zeug im Kürbissaft.«

»Achso... Ich hab zwei Gläser getrunken.«

»Das erklärt deine Haarfarbe«, nickte Harry.

»Woher wusstest du, dass überhaupt so etwas passieren kann? Ich meine, der Kürbissaft sah doch ganz normal aus.«

»Die.... Verursacher von all dem haben sich selbst verraten. Ich hab nur eins und eins zusammen gezählt.«

Sie nickte verstehend, zuckte aber zusammen, als das Feuer im Kamin plötzlich grün wurde und ein Mann daraus trat. Als sie erkannte, wer es war, entspannte sie sich merklich.

»Onkel Cygnus! Was tust du denn hier?«, rief sie lachend aus und rannte auf ihn zu. Cygnus fing sie verwirrt auf und nahm sie auf seinen Arm, bevor er zu Harry sah, der amüsiert zu ihm blickte. Mürrisch verdrehte er die Augen, sah dann aber lächelnd zu dem Mädchen auf seinen Armen.

»Hey, Meggie. Eigentlich habe ich erwartet, dass du im Büro auf deinen Professor wartest.« Er sah bedeutungsvoll zu Harry, welcher schnaubte.

»Da ist es kalt. Er ist also bei Ihnen?«

»Ja. Er sagte, ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass er erst spät hier her kommt. Und Meggie, der Grund, warum Professor Aenigma dich zum Nachsitzen bestellt hat, ist, dass er einen Trank hat der dir wieder deine normale Haarfarbe zurückgibt.«

»Wirklich?«, strahlte Megan. Cygnus nickte.

»Ähm...«, machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam. »Ich bin neugierig. Ihr kennt euch?«

»Meggie ist mein Patenkind«, erklärte Cygnus und stellte das Mädchen wieder auf dem Boden ab. »Und natürlich sie ist auf unserer Seite. Ihre Eltern sind im Inneren Kreis, Adam und Abigail McLeod. Meggie kann gut mit Geheimnissen umgehen, also machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, dass sie jemanden erzählen wird, dass Sie hier waren.«

»Oh, das tue ich nicht«, lächelte Harry.

»Warum bist du denn eigentlich hier?«, fragte Megan nun.

»Ich kenne Professor Aenigma persönlich, Megan. Wir sind sehr gut befreundet.«

»Oh«, nickte sie verstehend.

»Ich muss wieder gehen. Mr. Shorai, er sagte mir, dass das Gegenmittel in seinem Schreibtisch ist. Ein Trank, der eine violette Farbe hat. Auf Wiedersehen.« Er nickte ihm zu, lächelte Megan an und strich ihr noch einmal durch ihre Haare, ehe er sich umdrehte und im Kamin verschwand. Seufzend erhob sich Harry, ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und durchsuchte ihn. Schließlich fand er die gesuchte Phiole und überreichte sie Megan, welche den Inhalt schluckte und ihr Gesicht verzog. Doch schon kurz darauf verdunkelten sich ihre Haare, bis sie wieder schwarz waren.

»Weißt du, ob Professor Aenigma noch andere Slytherins zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hat?«, erkundigte sich Harry und stellte die Phiole auf den Schreibtisch.

»Nein«, schüttelte Megan ihren Kopf. »Ich glaube nicht. Bin mir aber nicht sicher.«

Harry nickte verstehend und lächelte. »Wenn du willst, kannst du noch bleiben. Oder willst du gehen?«

Unsicher kaute das Mädchen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und krallte ihre Hände fester in die Schultasche. »Ich... Eigentlich wollte ich Professor Aenigma noch wegen den Hausaufgaben etwas fragen... Wir müssen sie morgen abgeben... Glaubst du, du kannst...?« Sie hielt ihm ihr Verteidigungsbuch entgegen, dass sie aus ihrer Schultasche gekramt hatte. Leise lachend nahm Harry es aus ihrer Hand und ging mit ihr zum Sofa, wo sie sich setzten. Er schlug die Seite auf, die Megan ihm nannte und las den ersten Abschnitt. Dann allerdings wurde er durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen.

»Du bist anscheinend doch nicht die einzige, die er hier her bestellt hat«, schmunzelte Harry und legte das Buch auf den Couchtisch. Megan lächelte zaghaft und zog ihre Beine an, um ihn vorbei zu lassen.

Als Harry die Tür, die auf den Korridor führte, geöffnet hatte, musste er zuerst einmal verblüfft blinzeln. Dann breitete sich ein süffisantes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus.

»Haarprobleme, Schätzchen?«, schnurrte er regelrecht, als er zur Seite trat und Bellatrix vorbei ließ, deren Haare im satten gryffindorrot leuchteten.

»Halt die Klappe«, knurrte diese mürrisch und trat ein, bevor sie ihn misstrauisch ansah. »Warum bist du hier, Shorai?«

»Du weißt doch, dass ich gut mit dem Professor befreundet bin, Black.«

»Ah, ja, ich vergaß. Diese angebliche Brüderliebe, nicht wahr? Oder verbringst du hier deine Nächte?«

Harry grinste nur und ging in Toms Wohnung, wobei ihm Bellatrix folgte. »Stell deine Schuhe da hin. Kommt noch jemand?«

»Warum soll noch jemand kommen?«, entgegnete diese und stellte ihre Schuhe neben ein Paar, die ungefähr ihre Größe hatten und ein deutlich kleineres.

»Tom scheint ziemlich weich zu werden, weißt du. Ich schätze, er hat dich aus einem völlig belanglosen Grund zum Nachsitzen verdonnert, stimmt's? Er hat auch eine Slytherinerstklässlerin herbestellt. Ihre, vorher pinken, Haare sind jetzt wieder normal«, erklärte Harry und trat ins Wohnzimmer, dicht hinter ihm Bellatrix.

»Meggie«, sagte sie überrascht, als sie das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf dem Sofa bemerkte. Diese lächelte erfreut und stand auf.

»Bella, was tust du denn hier? Wollte Professor Aenigma dir auch einen Gegentrank für diesen doofen Streich geben?«

»Keine Ahnung«, erwiderte diese und sah zu Harry, welcher in wieder in dem Schreibtisch herum wühlte und schließlich eine weitere Phiole mit dem gleichfarbigen Inhalt, den schon Megan geschluckt hatte, in der Hand hielt. Er gab sie Bellatrix, welche das Fläschchen misstrauisch beäugte.

»Ich will dich schon nicht vergiften, Black, keine Sorge. Der Trank ist dafür da, um dir wieder deine eigentliche Haarfarbe zu geben.«

»Und der ist von Professor Aenigma?«

»Ja«, nickte Harry. »Ich sagte doch, er wird weich.«

Bellatrix sagte nichts, doch sie schluckte den Zaubertrank auch nicht. Stattdessen zog sie die Stirn kraus und schwenkte das Fläschchen hin und her.

»Bella, ich hab ihn auch getrunken«, lächelte Megan und setzte sich wieder. »Außerdem war Onkel Cygnus hier, er hat Harry erst gesagt, wo der Trank ist.«

»Dad kennt Professor Aenigma?«, erwiderte diese verblüfft und blickte nach einigen Sekunden zu Harry.

»Anscheinend«, zuckte dieser nur seine Schultern. Bellatrix wollte etwas sagen, doch dann wurde das Feuer im Kamin ein weiteres Mal grün, was sie schon im Voraus verstummen ließ. Heraus trat sowohl Tom, als auch Cygnus.

»Miss McLeod«, sagte Tom, in seiner Lehrerillusion, leicht überrascht, als er das Mädchen erblickte. »Sie sind noch hier?«

Errötend senkte Megan ihren Blick. »Uhm... Ja... Soll ich gehen, Sir?«

»Nun, gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass Sie noch da sind?«

»Ja«, nickte das Mädchen hastig und deutete auf das Buch. »Ich wollte Sie noch etwas wegen den Hausaufgaben fragen, Sir.« Tom nickte und setzte sich neben sie, während Cygnus auf Harry und Bellatrix zu ging.

»Dad, woher kennst du Professor Aenigma?«, fragte Bellatrix sofort. Harry verdrehte hinter ihrem Rücken seine Augen, was Cygnus leicht belustigt zur Kenntnis nahm. Er kannte seine Tochter und ihre unersättliche Neugier, weshalb er sich im Klaren darüber war, dass sie Harry Tag und Nacht im Nacken hängen musste. Den Jungen umgab aber auch etwas Geheimnisvolles, wie Cygnus sich eingestehen musste.

»Beruflich«, erwiderte Cygnus knapp.

»Oh«, gab Bellatrix verwirrt von sich, bevor sich ihre Augen weiteten. »Oh!« Sie sah zu Tom, welcher Megan geduldig erklärte, was sie nicht verstand. Harry rieb sich über seine Nase und seufzte lautlos.

»Ist er ein...«, fing sie aufgeregt an, drehte sich dann aber zu Harry um und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er erwiderte ihren misstrauischen Blick mit einem ausdruckslosen.

»Sprich es nur aus, Black. Tue einfach so, als wäre ich nicht da.«

Nach einem weiteren misstrauischen Blick, wandte sie sich wieder an ihren Vater. »Ist er ein Todesser?« Es war nur ein Flüstern, dennoch atmete Harry unbemerkt tief ein, als er diese Frage vernahm. Er sah sich jetzt schon von Lucius und dessen Freunde eingekesselt.

Unsicher warf Cygnus einen Blick über seine Schultern zu seinem Lord, dann einen weiteren zu Harry, welcher ihn abwartend ansah. »Nun... Ja... Ich meine nein... Ich meine...« Genervt von sich selbst brach er ab und sah Harry mit einem etwas hilflosen Blick an.

»Ja, das ist er«, sagte nun der Nymph, weshalb sich Bellatrix zu ihm umdrehte. Wenigstens wusste sie nicht, dass Tom weitaus mehr als das war.

»Wirklich?«, murmelte die schwarzhaarige Black erstaunt und sah wieder zu dem Mann auf dem Sofa. »Also hatten wir Recht. Deshalb hat Mr. Malfoy uns gesagt, dass wir höflich zu Professor Aenigma sein sollen.«

»Ach, hat er das?«, fragte nun Cygnus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Ja.« Bellatrix funkelte ihren Vater wütend an. »Von dir erfahren wir ja nichts. Nein, stattdessen muss ich von Lucius diese Warnung hören.«

»Eigentlich sollte niemand von euch auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen, dass der... dass Mr. Aenigma ein Todesser ist.«

Harry warf dem Mann einen warnenden Blick zu, auch wenn er wusste, dass es überflüssig war. Dennoch, er hatte bemerkt, dass ihm beinahe 'der Lord' heraus gerutscht war. Vermutlich hätte er dann den Satz auch vollkommen anders beendet. Näher an der Wahrheit, vielleicht aber auch die ganze Wahrheit.

»Tatsächlich?«, wunderte sich Bellatrix. »Mr. Malfoy ist doch sonst nicht so... ungehorsam.«

»Vielleicht hatte er einfach Angst um seinen Sohn«, warf Harry ein. »Lucius scheint mir nicht die Art Typ zu sein, die höflich zu Menschen ist, von denen er sich nichts erhofft.«

»Das stimmt«, nickte Cygnus und verstummte, als Tom aufstand.

»Danke, Professor«, lächelte Megan und packte ihr Buch wieder ein.

»Keine Ursache, Miss McLeod«, erwiderte dieser. Sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Patenonkel umdrehte.

»Auf Wiedersehen, Onkel Cygnus.«

»Pass auf dich auf, Meggie«, lächelte dieser und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare, als sie an ihm vorbei lief.

»Tschüss, Bella.«

»Bis Morgen«, verabschiedete sich diese.

Megan drehte sich um, als am Türrahmen stand. »Gute Nacht, Professor Aenigma. Harry.« Sie lächelte noch einmal in die Runde, bevor sie den Gang entlang ging.

»Warte, ich begleite dich zur Tür«, rief Harry ihr hinterher und folgte ihr. Als er bei ihr war, sie band sich gerade ihre Schuhe zu, sah sie auf und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Als sie damit fertig war, stand sie auf und trat durch die Tür, die Harry für sie geöffnet hatte.

»Man sieht sich dann morgen, Megan«, grinste er, als sie auf dem Korridor stand. Sie nickte strahlend und ging in die Richtung der Kerker, nachdem sie ihm noch einmal zu gewunken hatte.

Harry begab sich wieder in Toms Wohnung und dann in das Wohnzimmer. Dort erblickte er Cygnus und Bellatrix auf dem Sofa sitzend, während Tom gerade mit vier Tassen Tee wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er stellte sie auf den Couchtisch ab und setzte sich dann in den Sessel, von wo aus er Harry zu sich winkte. Dieser kam zu ihm und konnte gerade noch so ein erschrockenes Quietschen unterdrücken, als Tom ihn mit einem Ruck auf seinen Schoß zog.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte erkennen, dass Bellatrix große Augen bekam, was ihn seufzend seinen Kopf in Toms Halsbeuge verstecken ließ, während dieser mit einem Handwink seine Tasse zu sich fliegen ließ und einen kleinen Schluck nahm.

»Sie wusste nichts davon«, murmelte er in Toms Ohr, worauf dieser nur leicht mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

»Wenn schon, denn schon«, gab Tom zurück.

»Bitte?«, wunderte sich dieser und sah auf, doch Tom hatte seinen Blick auf Bellatrix gerichtet, welche ruhig zurück sah.

»Ich habe beschlossen, einen Schüler ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Es wird bestimmt noch einige Situationen geben, in denen wir Deckung gebrauchen könnten. Bellatrix, du wirst niemand von diesem Gespräch erzählen. Auch nicht deiner Schwester.«

Bellatrix nickte. In ihren Augen konnte man erkennen, dass sie langsam so richtig neugierig wurde.

»Zum einen wirst du dich wundern, warum Harry auf meinem Schoß sitzt. Wir führen eine Beziehung, das ist das erste, was niemand wissen darf.«

Sie nickte ein weiteres Mal, sah aber zu Harry, welcher resigniert die Augen geschlossen hatte. »Ich hab doch gewusst, dass du hier bist. Von wegen `Fähigkeiten als Verführer testen´.«

Tom zog interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte zu Harry. »Fähigkeiten als Verführer testen? Willst du mir irgendwas sagen?«

»Das hatte ich mit einer deutlichen Portion Sarkasmus gesagt«, verteidigte sich der Nymph empört und riss seine Augen auf. »Die haben es nur nicht bemerkt! Kann ich doch nichts dafür...«

»Wie auch immer«, unterband Tom eine Erwiderung Bellatrix'. »Des Weiteren bin ich kein Todesser, wie diese beiden hier dir klar machen wollten.«

Zuerst sah Bellatrix erbost zu ihrem Vater und Harry, bevor sich ihr Blick zu einem Erstaunten umwandelte und sie zu Tom sah. »Woher wissen Sie, dass sie mir gesagt hatten, Sie seien ein Todesser?«

»Ich habe feine Sinne. Und nun möchte ich dich noch einmal daran erinnern, dass du über dieses Gespräch hier schweigen wirst.«

Bellatrix nickte gespannt.

»Ich bin Lord Voldemort.«

Es herrschte Stille, in welcher Bellatrix' Augen immer größer wurden, bis man schließlich annehmen konnte, dass sie ihr gleich aus den Augenhöhlen fallen konnten.

»Mylord?«, hauchte sie erstaunt. Er nickte nur und machte eine Handbewegung, worauf sich seine Illusion auflöste. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein. Natürlich wusste sie, wie der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich aussah, immerhin war sie die Tochter eines Todessers aus dem Inneren Kreis. Und wenn man bedachte, _wer_ er war, dann wunderte sie sich nicht einmal, dass der Mann sich hier einfach so als Lehrer hatte einschleusen konnte. Nein, was sie wirklich aus der Bahn brachte, war das Bild, das sich ihr bot.

_Auf dem Schoß des Dunklen Lords saß friedlich ein junger Mann!_

Und wie es schien, genossen es beide. Sie liebten sich, das war ihr gleich klar. Schon allein die Hand ihres Lords, der sanft die freigelegte Haut an den Seiten Harrys streichelte, zeigten ihr dessen Gefühle. Sie war ehrlich verblüfft, vielleicht auch etwas enttäuscht. Denn... welche Todesserin träumte nicht davon, an der Seite des Lords zu stehen? Vor allem, weil dieser nun einmal locker als Model durch gehen konnte und einfach wie ein Traummann aussah.

Allerdings sah Harry auch nicht schlecht aus, wirklich. Sie hatte schon oft beobachten können, wie ihm Mädchen und auch einige Jungen hinterher gegafft hatten und sie selbst wäre auch nicht abgeneigt. Er sah eben so aus, als wäre er aus einem Bild entsprungen. Zwar war er nicht so durch trainiert, wie ihr Lord, doch auf seine eigene Art und Weise war er ebenfalls ein Traummann. Er hatte das gewisse Etwas, wenn man es so sagen wollte.

Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie den Eindruck, als wäre ihr Zusammensein einfach... richtig. Wenn sie jetzt total ins Sensible abrutschen würde, würde sie sagen, sie sahen so eng beieinander nach Harmonie, Frieden und der Zukunft aus. Aber da sie nicht in die extreme Sensibilität-Zone gelangte, machte sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Zumindest nicht im Moment.

»Ich bin...«, fing Bellatrix an, unterbrach sicher aber, als sie nicht die richtigen Wörter fand.

»Erstaunt, geschockt, verblüfft? Oder geehrt, weil du es als erste erfährst?«, half Harry ihr. Sie sah ihn an.

»Irgendwas dazwischen, vielleicht auch eine Mischung von all dem«, gab sie zu. Der Nymph nickte verstehend.

»Dann wäre das ja geklärt«, sagte Tom und strich Harry über dessen Haare. »Ich will, dass du Harry deckst, wenn er bei mir ist. Und das ist jeden Abend. Dumbledore darf unter keinen Umständen etwas davon erfahren. Wenn Harry mich irgendwohin begleiten muss, wird er dir Bescheid sagen und du wirst ihn wieder decken. Verstanden?«

»Ja, Mylord«, nickte Bellatrix.

»Gut. Du kannst in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.« Sie nickte und stand auf.

»Guten Abend, Mylord«, nickte sie ihm zu und machte eine halbe Verbeugung. Er nickte zurück.

»Dad. Shorai.« Sie schenkte auch ihnen ein Kopfnicken, bevor sie aus der Wohnung ging. Cygnus stand auf.

»Wenn Ihr mich nicht mehr braucht, Mylord, werde ich nach Hause gehen.«

»Mach das, Cygnus. Du siehst schon wesentlich besser aus als am Samstag. Hast du meinen Rat befolgt?«

»Ja, Mylord. Ich habe mehr geschlafen, aber dafür hat sich auch die Arbeit gehäuft. Dennoch werde ich sie in Kürze erledigen.« Er nickte ihnen, wie seine Tochter vor ihm, zu und schmiss Flohpulver in die Flammen, durch die er kurz darauf trat.

Als sie endlich alleine waren, hob Harry seinen Kopf und funkelte Tom vorwurfsvoll an. »Jetzt wird sie mich noch mehr nerven! Warum hast du ausgerechnet Black davon erzählt?«

»Nun ja«, begann Tom und lehnte sich zurück, wobei er Harry mit sich zog. »Sie ist sehr loyal und intelligent. Außerdem hat sie Einfluss in Slytherin und sie wird nicht übertrieben, sondern bedacht handeln. Der wichtigste Grund, neben ihrer Loyalität, ist wohl, dass Cygnus ihr Okklumentik beigebracht hat. Sie ist sehr gut darin und wird nicht so leicht zu überrumpeln sein. Natürlich wird sie nicht gegen Dumbledore oder einen anderen Legilimentik-Meister ankommen, aber es muss reichen.«

Harry fand kein Gegenargument, weshalb er schwieg. Eigentlich war es jetzt sowieso egal, denn ohne einen Vergessenszauber konnten sie es nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Und da er diese Zauber ohnehin verabscheute – er fand es beinahe unmenschlich, die Erinnerung anderer einfach zu löschen – konnte er genauso gut einfach die Klappe halten. Er würde ohnehin nicht gegen Tom ankommen, das wusste er.

»Ich hab mich übrigens gewundert, warum du nur Bellatrix und Megan zu dir gerufen hast. Okay, Bellatrix verstehe ich ja, aber warum Megan?«

»Ich war wütend darüber, dass Slughorn nichts unternommen hat, als sie aus der Halle gerannt ist«, gab Tom nach kurzem Zögern zu. »Deshalb hab ich die Chance ergriffen und sie zum Nachsitzen her bestellt.«

Grinsend sah Harry in Toms Augen und fuhr mit seinen gespreizten Fingern über die breite Brust.

»Ihr werdet weich, Mylord«, schnurrte er aufreizend.

»Du solltest damit aufhören, wenn du wirklich warten willst«, knurrte Tom hungrig und packte Harry an dessen Hintern, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Der Jüngere kicherte, gab Tom einen Kuss auf dessen Wange und hievte sich von seinem Schoß.

»Gehen wir schlafen, ich bin müde«, sagte Harry und gähnte demonstrativ, als er ins Schlafzimmer torkelte.

Tom sah auf seinen pochenden Schritt. Diese funkelnden Smaragde, dieser anbetungswürdiger Körper, diese samtweiche Stimme... Wenn Harry das noch einmal tat, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich ein weiteres Mal zurück halten konnte. Natürlich würde er nichts gegen Harrys Willen tun, aber er war sich relativ sicher, mit ein bisschen Bearbeitung konnte er seinen Freund umstimmen.

Tom sah auf und beobachtete Harry, als dieser gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und ins Bad tapste. Leicht legte er seinen Kopf schief. Er entschloss sich dazu, dass, wenn Harry es noch einmal wagte ihn erregt zurück zu lassen und dabei noch schadenfroh zu sein – dass er es im Moment war, wusste Tom –, er ihm zeigen würde, dass man so etwas nicht mit einem Dunklen Lord tat. Tom grinste dreckig. Oh ja, eine verlockende Vorstellung.

Doch nun stand er auf und räumte noch schnell die Teetassen auf, ehe er seine Schlafsachen packte und ins Bad ging. Zu seinem Frust kam Harry gerade raus, allerdings stimmte ihn der Kuss milde, den Harry ihm aufdrückte. Tom sah ihm nach, als der junge Mann wieder ins Schlafzimmer ging. Sein Blick heftete sich auf den festen, runden Hintern. Hoffentlich wagte Harry es bald, ihn noch einmal erregt zurück zu lassen.

---

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum trat, spürte er sofort Bellatrix' Blick auf sich. Er nickte ihr verhalten zu und setzte seinen Weg, der zu seinem Schlafsaal führte, fort. Dort kämpften sich gerade seine Zimmergenossen aus den Betten.

»Warst du schon wieder weg?«, grummelte Christopher Nott und rieb sich über seine Augen.

Harry zuckte nur nichts sagend seine Schultern und ging ins Badezimmer, wo er schnell unter die Dusche hüpfte, ehe er, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, wieder in den Schlafsaal ging. Vielleicht sollte er mal ein paar Kleidungsstücke mit zu Tom nehmen, dann musste er nicht jeden Tag erst hier her kommen und sich immer die gleiche Frage anhören. Allerdings könnten sie dann zu Professor Slughorn gehen. In diesem Fall hätte er ein ernstes Problem.

Kopfschüttelnd wischte Harry diese Gedanken fort und zog sich an, bevor er sich seine Schultasche schnappte und wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Dort kam Bellatrix, bei der nur ihre Schwester war, auf ihn zu und lief mit Narzissa schweigend neben ihm her, als er zur Großen Halle marschierte.

Doch auf halbem Weg stoppte Harry, worauf auch die beiden Mädchen stehen blieben.

»Alles klar?«, erkundigte sich Bellatrix und runzelte die Stirn.

»Ja«, nickte Harry langsam. »Ja, alles klar.«

»Bist du dir sicher?«, fragte nun Narzissa vorsichtig.

Harry nickte und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. »Ihr könnt ruhig schon einmal vorgehen, ich muss noch was erledigen. Ich komm dann nach.«

Narzissa wollte etwas sagen, doch Bellatrix nickte Harry nur zu und packte sie am Arm, bevor sie den Gang weiter entlang schritt. Der Nymph konnte deutlich sehen, dass die Blonde mehr als nur überrascht war, was ihn leicht lächeln ließ. Bellatrix hatte also wirklich nichts gesagt, zumindest nicht zu ihrer Schwester. Und wenn sie es nicht ihr erzählte, wem dann?

Harry drehte sich um und ging zurück. Doch schon bald weichte er von dem Weg, der zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum führte, ab und begab sich in den siebten Stock. Als er dort war, ging er dreimal gegenüber des Wandteppichs von Barnabas dem Bekloppten vorbei und ließ nur einem Gedanken in seinem Kopf Platz: /Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem ein Tränkevorrat für Streiche enthalten ist./

Als Harry stehen blieb und sich zu der Stelle umdrehte, wo die Tür sein sollte, war er selbst überrascht, dass auch tatsächlich eine da war. Doch er nahm es hin und öffnete sie, bevor er eintrat und die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss. Neugierig sah er sich im Raum um. Das einzige, das es hier neben Fackeln an den Wänden gab, waren dutzende Regale, in denen tausende von Tränken standen. Der Raum der Wünsche war ja nützlicher, als er gedacht hatte. Und er war ihm schon immer als sehr nützlich vorgekommen.

Harry trat näher und strich leicht über die Beschriftung, die an jedem Fläschchen war. Leider waren es nur die Namen, mit welchen er nicht viel anfangen konnte. Natürlich wusste er, was die lateinischen Wörter übersetzt hießen, doch eine Beschreibung der Wirkungen wäre trotzdem nicht schlecht. Doch kaum hatte er das gedacht, plumpste es laut hinter ihm, worauf er sich umdrehte. Verwundert ging er auf das dicke Buch zu, welches auf einem Podest lag.

Kurz zögerte er – das letzte Mal, als er ein unbekanntes Buch geöffnet hatte, war er schließlich im St.-Mungos aufgewacht –, bevor er es aufschlug. Überrascht las er die aufgelisteten Tränkenamen durch, wobei alle auf Latein waren. Er blätterte weiter, bis die Beschreibungen zu den einzelnen Zaubertränken kamen, welche allerdings auch in Latein geschrieben waren. Doch das war für ihn kein Problem.

Der Nymph drehte sich wieder zu den Regalen um und strich die Namen entlang, wobei er bei manchen stehen blieb und sie in dem Buch genauer ansah. Doch keiner der Tränke sprach ihn wirklich an. Schließlich, als er auf die Uhr sah und erkannte, dass mittlerweile fast alle da sein müssten, fand er einen. Er steckte ihn ein, eilte aus dem Raum und hastete in die Küche.

»Wie können Hauselfen Sir helfen?«, piepste einer der Hauselfen, der aufgeregt mit seinen Ohren schlackerte. Die restlichen Hauselfen verneigten sich kurz vor Harry, bevor sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machten. Immerhin war gerade das Frühstück auf den Haustischen aufgetragen, da hatten sie eine Menge zu tun.

»Ich möchte dich etwas fragen«, sagte Harry und sah den Hauself an, der ihn angesprochen hatte.

»Natürlich, Sir, was immer Ihr wollt.«

»Habt ihr gestern etwas in den Kürbissaft der Slytherins getan?«

»Ja, Sir«, gestand der Hauself ohne zu zögern. »Mr. James Potter, Sir, hat gesagt, dass Slytherins viel zu ungesund essen und sie Vitamine brauchen. Haben Hauselfen es nicht richtig gemacht?«

»Oh, doch, natürlich«, erwiderte Harry trocken. Der Hauself bemerkte den trockenen Unterton jedoch nicht und strahlte ihn an. Der junge Mann ging in die Knie, um mit dem Hauself auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein. Er hielt ihm den Trank, den er aus dem Raum der Wünsche hatte, unter die Nase. »James scheint mir sich auch nicht allzu gesund zu ernähren. Der Trank wird ihm helfen, ganz bestimmt. Würdest du so nett sein und ihn in seine Erdbeeren spritzen oder so?«

»Ja, Sir«, sagte der Hauself zögerlich und nahm das Fläschchen entgegen. »Master Albus Dumbledore hat uns gesagt, wir sollen nur auf Gryffindors hören.«

»Tatsächlich?«, runzelte Harry seine Stirn.

»Ja, Sir«, nickte das kleine Wesen und sah ihn mit großen Kulleraugen an. »Aber Lark mag Mr. James Potter und will nur das Beste für ihn.«

Harry zögerte, bevor er sachte lächelte. »Ich auch, Lark. Ich auch.« Er stand auf und sah dem Hauself dabei zu, wie dieser zu dem Gryffindortisch lief. Er hatte schon gestern Abend beschlossen, die Flügel der Rumtreiber zu stutzen. Es gab eine Grenze und sie mussten lernen, sie zu sehen und nicht zu übertreten.


	15. Aufgeflogen

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Aufgeflogen**

Als Harry in die Große Halle kam, begann es. Kaum trat er über die Schwelle, ertönte zuerst leise, dann lauter werdend, eine langsame, aber anregende Musik. Die Schüler und auch Lehrer hoben irritiert ihre Köpfe und sahen sich um, auf der Suche nach der Geräuschquelle. Einige hielten verwundert inne und starrten zu dem Gryffindortisch. Immer mehr taten es ihnen gleich und sahen zu dem Tisch der Löwen, bis dieser im Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses stand. Und Harry verstand sie.

James Potter, mit Sirius Black der Star der Schule, stand auf dem Tisch und bewegte sich im Takt der Musik. Aufreizend lies er seine Hüften kreisen und bewegte seinen gesamten Körper. Seine Augen waren dunkler, Schüler mit gewissen Erfahrungen dachten sich, dass ein erregter Schleier über den haselnussbraunen Augen hing.

Harry lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, versenkte seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und wartete gespannt auf das Kommende.

James hingegen bewegte sich immer aufreizender, wobei er auch anfing, sich langsam die Robe von den Schultern zu streifen und einigen Mädchen zu zuzwinkern. Danach war die Krawatte dran, anschließend sein Hemd, seine Schuhe und seine Socken. Er warf die Kleidung nacheinander beiseite, wobei die Stücke auf Sirius landeten, welcher mit offenem Mund seinem Freund bei dessen Strip zusah.

Harry sah sich in der Halle um und registrierte leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, dass einige, oder eher viele, James' Show sehr zu gefallen schienen. Mädchen und einige Jungen hatten sich die Krawatte gelockert und rutschten unbehaglich hin und her. Oder sie sabberten und konnten nicht aufhören zu gaffen. Der Nymph sah zu dem Lehrertisch. Niemand konnte sich der hypnotisierenden Wirkung des Potterjungen entziehen, mit Ausnahme von Tom. Dieser starrte Harry forschend an, was der Jüngere nur leicht grinsen ließ. Sein Blick wanderte von seinem Freund zu Dumbledore, welcher völlig empört, aber nichtsdestotrotz erstarrt James anstarrte. So, wie alle.

Leicht angeekelt schnaubend blickte Harry wieder zu James, welcher gerade dabei war, sehr langsam seinen Hosenknopf zu öffnen. Harry runzelte die Stirn und zog langsam seinen Zauberstab. Vielleicht reichte das auch. James hatte sicherlich seine Lektion gelernt. Allerdings... McGonagall schien aus ihrer Starre gekommen zu sein, denn sie eilte äußerst erzürnt zu dem Tisch ihrer Hausschüler.

»Mr. Potter!«, schrie sie wütend. »Was tun Sie da?! Kommen Sie sofort vom Tisch runter!«

James erblickte seine Lehrerin und lächelte verrucht. Er stieg auf die Bank – er hatte nur noch eine rote Boxershort an – und dann hüpfte dann auf den Boden, ehe er langsam auf seine entgegen kommende Professorin zuging. Harry legte interessiert den Kopf schief. Was würde sein zukünftiger Vater tun?

»Potter!«, kreischte McGonagall, die Geduld verlierend. James zog sie, als sie bei ihm angekommen war, an ihren Hüften zu sich und bewegte sich mit ihr zu der Musik. Kurz entgleisten der Frau ihre Gesichtszüge, wie Harry es noch nie gesehen hatte, bevor ihr Gesicht vor Wut rot anlief.

»Potter, Sie Schwerenöter! Nehmen Sie Ihre Pfoten von mir und ziehen Sie sich was an! Aber sofort!«

James ignorierte den Ausruf und näherte sich McGonagalls Hals... bevor er blinzelte und der Ausdruck der Erregung in seinen Augen wie auf Knopfdruck verschwand. Verwirrt sah er auf und erblickte McGonagall ganz nah vor ihm, so nah, wie er sie niemals bei sich hatte wollen. Er kreischte spitz und sprang zurück, ehe er an sich runter sah. Warum hatte er nur eine Boxershort an? Ein weiterer spitzer Schrei folgte. Es lief wie Film vor seinem innerem Auge ab, was er gerade getan hatte. Langsam sah er wieder auf und blickte in McGonagalls Augen.

»...Potter...«, schnaufte die Professorin, als hätte sie einen Marathonlauf hinter sich. »Ziehen Sie sich etwas an! Das alles wird Folgen haben, darauf können Sie alle Quidditchpokale verwetten, die Gryffindor je gewonnen hat!«

James hatte sie noch nie so wütend gesehen. Und er hatte schon eine Menge Scheiße gebaut...

---

Harry bog rennend um die Ecke, blieb dann aber stehen. Schwer atmend stützte er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, ehe er mit dem Rücken an ihr herunter rutschte. Merlin, was für eine Horrorvorstellung... Dieser Strip war eine ganz blöde Idee gewesen... Sein Vater hatte Gryffindors Hausdrache angebaggert! Professor Minerva McGonagall!

»Das ist nicht passiert...«, murmelte Harry schwach und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Knie sinken. Doch dann grinste er, bevor er zu kichern anfing und schließlich laut lachte. Sein Vater hatte eng mit McGonagall getanzt! Zumindest hatte er es versucht, die Lehrerin hatte ja nicht wirklich mitgemacht. Dennoch... bis er den Zauber gelöst hatte, hatte der einzige, in dieser Zeit, bekannte Pottersohn es versucht.

»Das ist das krasseste, was ich je erlebt hab!«, lachte Harry und störte sich nicht daran, dass er mit sich selbst redete, es waren sowieso alle beim Frühstück. Das war momentan auch gut so, denn er konnte nicht aufhören, sich dumm und dämlich zu lachen. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, was genau er daran so lustig fand.

---

Harry, auf dem Weg zu Tom, stoppte, als er jemand seinen Namen rufen hörte.

»Mr. Shorai«, wiederholte sich Professor Slughorn und kam schnaufend zum Stehen, als sich der junge Mann umdrehte.

»Oh, guten Abend, Sir«, sagte Harry höflich.

»Wo wollen Sie denn hin?«, fragte der dicke Mann, welche einen Stapel Pergamente in den Armen hielt, und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Er wunderte sich immer noch, dass der neue Schüler sein Angebot, in seinen Slug-Club einzutreten, abgelehnt hatte. Wer ließ sich schon so eine Gelegenheit entgehen? Nun, das hatte natürlich zur Folge, dass er etwas kühl zu dem Schwarzhaarigen war. Es hatte noch niemand dieses Angebot abgeschlagen und Mitglied im Slug-Club zu sein hatte auch noch niemandem geschadet. Im Gegenteil. Nun, überlegte Horace, vielleicht wusste der junge Mann das auch nur nicht. Dennoch, seine Chance war vertan und das ließ er ihn auch spüren.

»Ich wollte... Ah, nirgends. Nur etwas durch die Gänge spazieren«, besann sich Harry und lächelte freundlich.

»Oh, das trifft sich hervorragend. Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Junge?«

»Ähm...«

»Geben Sie das Professor McGonagall«, sagte Slughorn und ließ Harry keine Zeit, eine anständige Antwort zu geben. Er drückte ihm den Stapel Pergamente in die Arme. »Die Aufsätze müssen bis morgen korrigiert werden. Sagen Sie ihr, dass sie von den Erstklässlern sind, sie dürfte das also schaffen. Ich bin leider verhindert, ich hab noch viel zu tun. Und beeilen Sie sich, Mr. Shorai.«

Harry sah mit offen stehendem Mund dabei zu, wie Slughorn erstaunlich schnell verdünnisierte. War er jetzt schon der Laufbursche? Murrend bog er in den Gang ein, der zu McGonagalls Büro führte. Dann musste Tom eben warten... Der hatte bestimmt sowieso ebenfalls noch Hausaufgaben zu kontrollieren oder er musste noch den morgigen Unterricht vorbereiten.

»Von wegen viel zu tun«, knurrte Harry und erinnerte sich an Bellatrix' Aussage, die er mit angehört hatte. »Es ist nur so ein bescheuertes Slug-Club-Treffen.«

Vor McGonagalls Büro stoppte Harry und versuchte an die Tür zu klopfen. Doch da seine Hände bereits für etwas anderes verwendet wurden, seufzte er genervt, sah an die Decke und trat kräftig gegen die Tür.

»Herein!«

Harry drehte sich leicht zur Seite und versuchte, mit seinem Ellenbogen die Türklinke runter zu drücken, doch auch hier scheiterte er kläglich.

»So ein Rotz!«, fluchte Harry am Ende seiner Ruhe.

»Herein!«, erklang es wieder vom Inneren des Raums, dieses Mal jedoch deutlich ungeduldiger.

»Können Sie mir die Tür aufmachen, Ma'am?«, rief Harry und trat zurück. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis McGonagall die Tür öffnete und ihn verwundert ansah.

»Mr. Shorai, was bringt Sie zu mir? Und was wollen Sie mit diesen ganzen Pergamenten?«

»Professor Slughorn schickt mich. Er sagte, dass es die Aufsätze von den Erstklässlern sind und ich Sie Ihnen bringen soll. Er sagte auch, dass sie morgen fertig sein müssen.«

»Ach, hat er das?«, fragte McGonagall deutlich genervt und trat zur Seite. »Kommen Sie rein, Mr. Shorai.« Harry tat, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte und ging in das Büro. Vor dem Schreibtisch der Verwandlungslehrerin saßen sein zukünftiger Vater, eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit braunen Augen und ein braunhaariger Mann mit blauen Augen. An diesem konnte man auch sehen, dass es James' Eltern waren, denn er hatte die typischen Potterhaare und trug eine Brille.

Sein Körperbau war eher muskulös und von seiner Größe her müsste er mit Tom auf gleicher Augenhöhe sein, während die zierliche Frau so groß wie Harry sein könnte. Vielleicht auch ein oder zwei Zentimeter kleiner. Jedenfalls war sie eine Asiatin, was man nur zu deutlich an ihren Gesichtszügen erkennen konnte, und sie war sehr hübsch.

»Mr. Shorai, das sind Samuel und Yuuka Potter. Samuel, Yuuka, das ist Harry Shorai, ein Mitschüler James'.«

Die Frau – seine Großmutter! - nickte ihm freundlich lächelnd zu, während der Mann – und das war sein Großvater! - nur knapp mit dem Kopf ein Nicken andeutete. Scheinbar hatte er das Slytherinwappen auf Harrys Umhang gesehen, was diesen ungemein störte.

»Guten Abend, Ma'am, Sir. Professor, was soll ich jetzt mit dem Stapel machen?«

»Legen Sie ihn auf dem Tisch dort ab.« Seine Lehrerin deutete auf einen Couchtisch, der vor einem Sofa stand, was Harry dann auch tat. Dabei spürte er deutlich James' wütenden Blick im Nacken. Er wusste doch nicht, wem er seinen Strip zu verdanken hatte, oder? Hoffentlich nicht, denn Harry war ja noch nicht fertig. Es mussten immer noch die anderen drei Rumtreiber dran glauben.

»Unglaublich, dass Horace mir diese Aufsätze gibt, obwohl er weiß, dass ich nicht sehr begabt in diesem Fach bin«, murrte McGonagall währenddessen und schritt um ihren Tisch herum. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und sah zu Harry, welcher zur Tür ging.

»Wo gedenken Sie hin zu gehen, Mr. Shorai?«

Verwundert blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich um. »In den Gemeinschaftsraum?«

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Nein, nein. Wie Sie sehen bin ich beschäftigt und kann demnach nicht diese Aufsätze korrigieren. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Horace Sie in den höchsten Tönen gelobt hat.«

»Ach... hat er?«, brachte Harry nach einer Weile raus. Sie wollte doch nicht, dass er _das_ tat? Er sollte doch nicht wirklich die Erstklässler-Aufsätze korrigieren, oder? Durfte er das überhaupt?

»Ja, hat er«, nickte McGonagall mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das etwas sadistisch wirkte, zumindest auf Harry. Sie nickte zu dem Couchtisch. »Setzen und Arbeiten.«

»Aber, Professor...«, wollte der Nymph protestieren, wurde aber durch den drohenden Blick der Verwandlungslehrerin unterbrochen.

»Kein aber, Junge.«

»Mr. und Mrs. Potter wird es sicher stören, wenn ich hier bin. Ganz zu schweigen von... nun... Potter«, widersprach Harry ein weiteres Mal.

»Aber nicht doch«, winkte Yuuka Potter lächelnd ab. »Das hier ist kein Geheimnis. Und es wird James nichts ausmachen, nicht wahr, _Schatz_?«

Obwohl man ihm nur zu deutlich ansehen, dass er eine ganze Menge gegen Harrys Anwesenheit hatte, nickte der Gryffindor abgehackt. Sein Vater schien der gleichen Ansicht zu sein, doch anscheinend hatte in dieser Ehe die Asiatin die Hosen an, denn er schwieg.

»Nun, Sie sehen es selbst, Mr. Shorai. Sie haben nichts dagegen. _Setzen_«, befahl McGonagall. Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen und stapfte auf das Sofa zu, wo er sich drauf fallen ließ. Auf der einen Seite fand er es interessant, bei diesem Gespräch dabei zu sein – es ging zweifelsfrei um James' ungewollten Strip –, doch auf der anderen Seite konnte er in diesem Moment bei Tom sein... Blöde Zwickmühle.

Während sich der schwarzhaarige Nymph nun daran machte, die Aufsätze zu korrigieren – hatte er in seinem ersten Schuljahr auch so einen Mist geschrieben? – rückte McGonagall noch einmal ihre Brille zurecht, ehe sie die Eltern des Kindes, das ihr seit fünf Jahren so viele Kopfschmerzen bereitete, ansah.

»Nun, ihr kennt die Situation. Natürlich wird James lange Zeit Strafarbeiten machen müssen und einhundert Punkte wurden ihm schon abgezogen, doch wir können von Glück reden, dass Albus sich so für ihn einsetzt. Die Schulräte sind der Meinung, dass das eine zu frevelhafte Tat war, bedenkt man, dass auch Erstklässler in der Halle waren.«

»Ich bin mir immer noch nicht klar darüber, _wieso_ du das getan hast, James«, sagte Samuel und sah seinen Sohn an. Dieser seufzte leise, warf einen Blick über seine Schulter auf den scheinbar völlig in seiner Arbeit vertieften Harry, ehe er wieder die Erwachsenen ansah.

»Ich wollte es nicht, wirklich. Ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis, einen... na, ihr wisst schon... auf meinem Haustisch zu vollführen. Es ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen und ich hätte das auch nie gemacht. Irgendjemand muss mir da einen üblen Streich gespielt haben, denn mein Hirn war völlig vernebelt und ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Ich wollte es wirklich nicht!«

Harry stoppte darin, mit der zuvor herumliegenden Feder, neben der ein rotes Tintenfass gestanden hatte, ein fettes 'T' zu kritzeln und spitzte seine Ohren. Er hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er es erstens vor den Erst-, Zweit- und vielleicht auch Drittklässler getan hatte, und zweitens James fast von der Schule geflogen war und es auch noch konnte.

Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Doch es war nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Erstaunlicherweise war er auch nicht gewillt, die Maßregelungen für die restlichen Rumtreiber einfach zu lassen. Vielleicht war es der Ehrgeiz, sich zu beweisen? Was auch immer es war, er würde nicht dagegen ankämpfen.

»Ich kenne Ihren Humor«, sagte McGonagall. »Und er ist eigenartig. Dennoch glaube ich Ihnen, doch wie wollen Sie es den Schulräten erklären? Sie kennen Sie bereits durch Ihre anderen Streiche, sie werden sich ihren Teil denken. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Albus es schafft.«

»Abraxas Malfoy ist doch auch einer der Schulräte, oder, Minerva?«, runzelte Samuel seine Stirn.

»Ja. Aber er ist ebenfalls der Meinung, dass man James von der Schule schmeißen sollte, Samuel«, seufzte McGonagall.

»Kann Albus ihn nicht irgendwie umstimmen?«

Die Lehrerin lachte trocken auf. »Umstimmen? Samuel, Abraxas Malfoy ist ein Mann, der _niemals_ seine Meinung ändert. Selbst Albus kann nichts dagegen tun, vor allem, weil wir doch annehmen, dass...«

Sie brach ab und Harry konnte spüren, wie sich ihr Blick auf ihn heftete. Für sie schien es so, als würde er völlig konzentriert in seine Arbeit sein. Dennoch beendete sie den Satz nicht, doch das war auch unnötig. Jeder Potter, einschließlich Harry, im Raum wusste, wie er enden würde.

_...er ein Todesser ist._

Interessant. Man hatte also schon in dieser Zeit gewusst oder wenigstens angenommen, dass die Malfoys sehr von der dunklen Seite fasziniert waren. Die Malfoys hatten so viel Einfluss, dass Harry angenommen hatte, sie wären erst spät darauf gekommen, wem ihre Loyalität galt. Vor allem, weil sie bis zu seinem fünften Schuljahr nicht entlarvt worden waren.

»Aber im Moment ist er sein Vorgesetzter, nicht wahr?«, sprach nun Yuuka mit ihrer sanften Stimmte.

»Mehr oder weniger. Mr. Malfoy ist immer noch ein Schulbeirat, somit steht er gewissermaßen über Albus. Wie auch immer, um die Schulräte zu besänftigen, müssen wir James eine Strafe geben, die wir mit seinen Eltern bestimmen sollen. Vorschläge?«

Eine Weile war es still, man hörte nur ab und zu das Kratzen der Feder, die Harry benutzte.

»Quidditchverbot«, sagte Yuuka schließlich und wurde sowohl von ihrem Sohn, als auch ihrem Mann und der Verwandlungslehrerin mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen angesehen. »Was denn?«

»Mum, Quidditch ist mein Leben!«, protestierte James heftig und sprang auf.

»Es wird dir nicht schaden, mal ein bisschen weniger halsbrecherische Spiele zu spielen, bei denen ich immer Angst um dich habe.«

»Aber... Mum...!«

»Yuuka«, räusperte sich McGonagall, worauf die Potters zu ihr sahen. Sie putzte seelenruhig ihre Brille, setzte sie wieder auf und blickte die Asiatin dann ausdruckslos an. »James wird durch das Fliegen von seinen Streichen abgelenkt, ich denke nicht, dass es sinnvoll wäre, ihm das Quidditch zu verbieten.«

/Sie will doch nur den Qudditchpokal gewinnen/, ging es Harry durch den Kopf, was ihn schmunzeln ließ. Die Frau hatte sich nicht geändert, oder würde sich nicht ändern, wie auch immer.

»Denkst du, Minerva?«, fragte Yuuka leicht unsicher. McGonagall nickte hastig, worauf die Potter seufzte. »Na gut, dann eben nicht. Wie wäre es mit Hogsmeadverbot?«

»Das ist gut«, nickte Minerva und lehnte sich leicht zurück. »Höchstwahrscheinlich wird der Schulrat darauf bestehen, dass James auf Bewährung in der Schule bleibt. Ein weiter Streich und du fliegst. Ich hoffe, dass hast du verstanden, Junge«, wandte sich Minerva zuletzt an den Gryffindor. Dieser nickte grimmig.

»Natürlich«, erklärte die ältere Frau weiter, »muss der gesamte Schulrat zuerst einmal zustimmen. Aber Albus kann das bestimmt hinbiegen.« Sie lächelte zuversichtlich.

Harry stand auf, nachdem er die Feder weggelegt, das Tintenfass verschlossen und die Pergamente zu einem ordentlichen Stapel gemacht hatte.

»Ich bin fertig, Professor. Kann ich dann gehen?«, fragte er höflich.

»Natürlich, Mr. Shorai. Gute Nacht. Oh, und natürlich erhält Slytherin dreißig Punkte.«

»Danke, Ma'am. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter«, nickte Harry seinen Großeltern freundlich lächelnd zu, machte kehrt und ging aus dem Büro. Als er vor der Tür stand, schlug er sofort den Weg zu Abraxas' Räumen ein. Er war derjenige, der James fast den Rauswurf eingebracht hatte, also war auch er derjenige, der ihn davor bewahrte.

Als er vor Abraxas Büro stand, hämmerte er gegen die Tür. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte sich eine Wut in ihm angestaut, die er kaum beherrschen konnte. Es war weniger die Wut auf den Malfoy oder die Schulräte, sondern mehr auf sich selbst. Einen Strip in der Großen Halle vor den jüngeren Schülern? Natürlich bedeutete das nicht nur Demütigung, Strafarbeit und Punkteabzug. Es hatte schwere Konsequenzen, die er hätte berücksichtigen sollen!

Doch in seinem Eifer, sich zu beweisen, hatte er die völlig verdrängt. Das würde ihm kein zweites Mal passieren, das schwor er sich. Denn auch er hatte Grenzen und die zu überschreiten, könnte für andere fatale Folgen haben. Und in diesem Fall, war der 'andere' sein eigener Vater.

»Malfoy! Mach diese gottverdammte Tür auf! Malfoy!« Er hämmerte ein weiteres Mal gegen die Tür, bis diese schließlich nachgab und ein wütender, blonder Mann vor ihm stand.

»Mr. Shorai, was soll das werden?!«, zischte Abraxas bedrohlich.

»Schulrat! Kein Rauswurf!«, konnte Harry nur zurück keifen.

»Du meinst den Rauswurf von Potter?«, fragte Abraxas verwirrt, obwohl man ihm noch deutlich ansehen konnte, dass er von dieser Störung nicht gerade angetan war.

»Ja! Sorge dafür, dass er nicht von der Schule verwiesen wird!«

»Warum?«

»Mach es einfach!«

»Nein«, sagte Abraxas nun ruhig. »Der Befehl kam vom Lord.«

Harry stieß zischend die Luft aus, wirbelte, während er sich schon halb auf den Weg machte, auf der Stelle herum und wurde von den Schatten verschluckt, sodass der verwirrte Abraxas ihm nicht einmal mit den Augen folgen konnte.

Während der Nymph nun mit zügigen Schritten durch die Korridore schritt, fing die Luft um ihn herum zu wirbeln an, obwohl eigentlich gar kein Wind vorhanden sein sollte. In seiner Wut bemerkte er das nicht und selbst wenn er es getan hätte, hätte ihn das nicht gewundert. Denn je mehr Schritte er tat, desto wütender wurde er und in diesem Zustand war es ihm, als relativ frisch erwachter Nymph, unmöglich, seine Kräfte zurück zu halten.

Wenn James von der Schule flog, hatte er keine Möglichkeit mehr, mit Lily zusammen zu kommen. Und er würde somit, sobald er eigentlich geboren werden sollte, einfach aufhören zu existieren.

Harry stieß die Tür zu Toms Büro auf, sodass sie gegen die Wand krachte. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie zu schließen, ebenso wenig wie die zu Toms Wohnung. Dafür hatte er keinen Nerv.

»Tom!«, brüllte er, während er zum Wohnzimmer stampfte. Keine Antwort. »Tom Vorlost Riddle! Wo steckst du?!« Harry sah im Bad, in der Küche und im Schlafzimmer nach, doch der Dunkle Lord war nicht da.

»Dieser Idiot!«, zischte Harry, schleuderte seine Schultasche auf das Sofa und nahm sich Flohpulver, bevor er in den Kamin trat und das Pulver auf den Boden schmiss. »Riddle Manor!«

Harry stolperte aus dem Kamin. Sein Ungeschick und diese Art zu Reisen, ließen ihn noch wütender werden. Er war im Moment in einer Mordstimmung, wobei das Komische daran war, dass sich seine Wut nicht auf irgendjemand außer sich selbst richtete. Er knurrte und ging in die Mitte der verlassenen Eingangshalle.

Er zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich ein schriller Klang durch das ganze Manor hallte. Ein paar Sekunden später war er von dutzenden schwarz gekleideten Personen umgeben, doch er reagierte noch im gleichen Moment. Die Luft wirbelte mehr, als sie ohnehin schon tat, so sehr, dass seine Haare um seinen Kopf flatterten, ebenso bewegten sich seine Robe und die seiner Angreifer im Takt des Windes. Aus seinen Händen schoss Wasser, das sich zu Sai – seine Spezialität – bildete und mit einem starken Windzug zu Eis wurde. Er starrte die schwarz gekleideten Gestalten an, genauso wie sie ihn bewegungslos ansahen.

»Kommt nur«, zischte er. »In bin in genau der richtigen Stimmung für einen kleinen Kampf.«

Als sei es das Startsignal, schossen einige Gestalten gleichzeitig auf ihn zu, manche waren so schnell, dass er es nur an der Veränderung des Windes bemerkte. Er wich so schnell er konnte aus und ließ seine Sai gegen die plötzlich erschienen Schwerter seiner Angreifer klirren. Obwohl seine Waffen aus Eis waren, zersprangen sie nicht. Immer wieder wehrte er Angriffe ab und begann selbst welche, die meistens auch trafen. Es war ihm egal, es war ihm so was von egal. Seine Existenz hing möglicherweise davon ab, zu Tom zu kommen. Denn Lily würde sich momentan niemals freiwillig mit James abgeben.

Harry wich ein weiteres Mal aus, doch dieses Mal traf ihn das Schwert. Ein gleißender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Schulter aus, worauf er denjenigen, der ihn abgelenkt hatte, die mittlere Spitze seines Sais in den Oberarm stoß und sich dann zu dem Bastard umdrehte, der ihn verletzt hatte. Er streckte seine Hand aus, spreizte seine Finger und sah dabei zu, wie riesige Dornen aus dem Boden sprossen und sich um den Körper des schwarz Gekleideten schlangen. Der Mann schrie gepeinigt auf.

Ein grüner Zauber schoss neben ihm im Boden auf, was ihn dazu brachte, zu denjenigen zu sehen, die ihn nicht angegriffen hatten. Sie hatten, nun, wo sie freie Sicht hatten, ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und richteten sie nun auf ihn.

»Ganz ruhig«, erklang eine männliche Stimme von den Zauberern. Harry, der von verletzten Männern und Frauen, die auf dem Boden um ihn herum lagen und vereinzelt stöhnten, umgeben war, verengte seine Augen.

»Dann senkt den Zauberstab«, forderte er.

»Senk du deine... Was auch immer das ist.« Der Mann sah auf die Waffe, die drei Zinken – die Mittlere war lang, wo hingegen die beiden äußeren eher klein waren – besaß und den der junge Mann – eigentlich konnte man ihn noch als ein halbes Kind bezeichnen – wie ein Meister zu beherrschen schien.

Harry schnaubte. »Gib mir einen Grund.«

»Wir werden dich mit Todesflüchen bombardieren.«

»Einen besseren, bitte«, grinste Harry kalt und ging in Kampfstellung, wobei seine Hand so nah zu seinem Zauberstab wanderte, um ihn notfalls schnell schnappen zu können.

»_Was soll das?!_«

Harry und die schwarz Gekleideten drehten sich zu der äußerst ungehaltenen Stimme um, dessen Besitzer irritiert auf die meist halbtoten Gestalten, die um Harry herum lagen, sah.

»Mylord«, riefen die Todesser – zumindest nahm Harry an, dass es Todesser waren, denn sie hatten keine Masken auf, ihre Kapuzen verdeckten ihre Gesichter – überrascht und demütig aus, während sie auf die Knie sanken.

Tom, in seiner Voldemortillusion, starrte Harry an. Dieser sah grimmig zurück und löste den Zauber auf seinen Sai, worauf diese zerbrechlich wurden und er sie auf dem Boden zerschmettern konnte. Sofort wurden sie wieder zu Wasser.

»Harry? Eine Erklärung.«

»Die haben angefangen«, zuckte der Nymph mit seinen Schultern. Empört drehten sich die knienden Todesser zu ihm um. Tom sah zu ihnen.

»Und jetzt ihr. Broadwood, sprich«, forderte Tom den Mann, der auch mit Harry geredet hatte, auf.

»Der Alarm ist los gegangen, Mylord. Wir haben sofort das Training unterbrochen und sind hier her appariert, wo wir diesen Jungen entdeckt haben.«

»Wer hat zuerst angegriffen?« Forschend sah Tom zwischen den Todessern und seinem Freund hin und her.

»Sind wir hier im Kindergarten?«, schnaubte Harry, weshalb die Todesser zuerst ihn, dann ihren Lord anstarrten.

»Manchmal kann ich keinen Unterschied zwischen dieser... Organisation und einem Kindergarten feststellen«, schmunzelte Tom zurück, worauf Harry, trotz seiner immer noch vorhandenen Wut, ein klein wenig lächeln musste.

»Mylord...?«, erklang die unsichere Stimme von einem der Todesser, worauf Tom zu ihm sah.

»Was ist, Lansbury?«

»Geht... geht es euch gut?«, fragte er zaghaft.

»Natürlich«, schnarrte Tom und schüttelte über diese Frage seinen Kopf.

»W-Was passiert jetzt mit ihm, Mylord?«, erkundigte sich eine Frau und deutete auf Harry, welcher seine Arme verschränkt hatte und ungeduldig mit seinem rechten Fuß auf den Boden tippte.

»Was soll schon mit ihm passieren? Irgendwas muss am Alarm nicht stimmen, denn Harry ist ein Todesser«, antwortete Tom und wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Um genau zu sein, ein leises, kaum hörbares Keuchen, rechts von ihm. Dort, wo eigentlich niemand stand und wo die Kamine waren. Tom starrte dorthin, wo er das Keuchen vermutlich als einziger gehört hatte – er war ja auch der einzige Vampir, der im Moment da war – und sah dann zu Harry. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue, aufgrund des nachdenklichen Blickes, hoch.

Tom setzte sich in Bewegung und ging auf seinen Freund zu. Dicht vor ihm blieb er stehen und beugte sich runter.

::Hast du jemanden mitgebracht, Harry?::, flüsterte er auf Parsel.

::Natürlich nicht!::, erwiderte Harry Stirn runzelnd.

::Ich wette mit dir, dass da noch jemand ist, der nicht hier sein darf. Der Alarm ist nicht wegen einem Fehler los gegangen, jemand muss dir gefolgt sein. Hast du die Türen zu meinen Räumen verschlossen?::

Harry schüttelte langsam, mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen, den Kopf. ::Nein, ich war viel zu wütend.::

::Wütend?::, wunderte sich Tom, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf. ::Wir kommen später darauf zurück. Ich will, dass du, sobald ich es dir sage, einen starken Luftzug in die Richtung schleuderst, in die ich will, okay? Vielleicht steckt derjenige unter einem Tarnumhang.::

Harry nickte, wobei das unangenehme Gefühl zu einem drückenden Eisklumpen wurde. Tarnumhang? War es sein Vater? Sirius? Remus? Oder alle drei zusammen?

/Bitte nicht/, betete Harry in Gedanken, während Tom seine Augen schloss und den Herzschlag Harrys und seiner Todesser praktisch aus seinem Gehör verdrängte. Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen, doch er war darin so sehr geübt, dass er nicht einmal lange brauchte, bis er zwei schnell und heftig klopfende Herzen ausmachen konnte. Sie klopften so laut, dass ihre Besitzer zweifellos große Angst hatten, wenn nicht sogar Todesangst.

::Vor dem Bild, auf dem der Basilisk ist::, zischelte Tom, worauf Harrys Arm, mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung, in die Richtung eben dieses Gemäldes, in die Höhe schoss. Synchron mit seiner Bewegung ließ ein heftiger Luftzug die Roben flattern. Wie Tom gesagt hatte, flog auch der Tarnumhang, der zwei Personen versteckt hatte, weg.

»Ihr?«, rutschte es Harry verblüfft raus, als er Lily, welche kurz aufgekreischt hatte, und Remus entdeckte. Er wusste nicht, ob es gut war, dass James und Sirius nicht dabei waren, oder nicht. Nun, natürlich war es besser, doch dass Lily hier war, ließ ihn sich wie ein kleines Kind fühlen, das gegen die Regeln seiner Eltern verstoßen hatte. Obwohl, das war eigentlich halbwegs verständlich, immerhin hatte ihn seine Mutter erwischt.

»Ich kann es nicht glauben...«, flüsterte Lily relativ laut und starrte Harry an. »Ich habe Potter und Black gesagt, du wärst kein Todesser, nur weil du in Slytherin bist... Aber sie hatten Recht... Sie hatten Recht... « Remus legte der Rothaarigen eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen, während Harry unbehaglich auf den Boden sah.

»Nun, Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans«, begann Tom und ging auf sie zu, wobei sie zurückwichen. »Wie schön, Sie in meinem Manor begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich nehme an, Sie sind Harry gefolgt.«

»Ist das jetzt nicht egal?«, erwiderte Remus wie die Ruhe selbst.

»Da haben Sie vermutlich Recht«, nickte Tom und musterte die beiden. Was sollte er nun mit ihnen anstellen? In den Kerker schmeißen? Dabei hatte er sich vorgenommen, niemals Kinder Schmerzen zuzufügen. Abgesehen davon schien Harry die beiden zu mögen und er wollte nur ungern einen Kopf kürzer gemacht werden. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu seinem Freund, welcher unbehaglich auf den Boden sah. Er mochte sie anscheinend sehr.

»Also schön«, murmelte Tom und blickte wieder zu den beiden Gryffindors. »Folgen Sie mir. Und denken Sie nicht einmal an Flucht, das wird Ihnen nichts bringen.« Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich um und durchquerte die Eingangshalle, wobei ihm Lily und Remus zögernd folgten. Bei seinen knienden Todessern blieb er stehen.

»Bringt sie in Gästezimmer und wartet dort auf die Heiler. Bewegt euch, oder wollt ihr, dass sie uns unter den Fingern wegsterben?«, blaffte er und deutete auf die Verletzten um Harry herum. Sofort sprangen die Knienden auf und eilten zu ihren Kameraden, während Tom über das Mal seine fünf Heiler rief.

»Und noch etwas: Wenn die Heiler da sind und sie euch wegschicken, dann trainiert weiter. Und danach kommt ihr zu mir, verstanden?«

»Ja, Mylord«, kam es wie aus einem Munde zurück. Tom winkte Harry zu sich, welcher schweigend neben ihm herlief. Lily und Remus liefen hinter ihnen, doch Tom war auf der Hut. Er hörte auf jedes verdächtige Rascheln eines Umhangs. Eine falsche Bewegung und er hatte einen Grund, ihnen weh zu tun. Er war ohnehin schon sauer darüber, dass seine Todesser es gewagt hatten _seinen_ Harry _anzugreifen_.

Als sie vor Toms Büro standen, öffnete der Dunkle Lord die Tür und ließ die Schüler zuerst eintreten. Erst dann ging er selbst hinein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwanden die zwei Holzstühle vor seinem Schreibtisch, stattdessen standen dort nun drei bequeme, slytheringrüne Sessel. Tom runzelte die Stirn. Er wurde wirklich weich... Wenigstens waren die Sessel nicht rot, soweit war er also noch nicht gesunken.

»Setzen«, befahl er und ließ sich selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Harry setzte sich, den Blick nun aus dem Fenster geheftet, in den linken Sessel. Kurz darauf saßen Lily, sich genauso zögerlich bewegend wie auch Remus, im mittleren und der Braunhaarige im rechten Sessel.

Tom besah sich die drei Schüler. Da hatte er sich wirklich was eingefangen. Einen Geliebten, der seine Todesser nieder metzelte, und zwei Eindringlinge, die vermutlich nicht einmal gewusst hatten, dass sie hier in Lord Voldemorts Manor waren. Einfach wunderbar. Tom rümpfte die Nase und runzelte kurz darauf seine Stirn. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass der Blutgeruch verschwand, sobald er in seinem Büro war, doch er war immer noch da. Vielleicht heftete er auf Harry. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab in dessen Richtung, doch der Geruch verschwand nicht.

»Zieh deinen Umhang aus!«, befahl Tom scharf und stand auf, ehe er schnell um seinen Tisch zu Harry schritt.

»Warum?«, murmelte dieser und sah auf.

»Merlin, du bist verletzt!«, schnaubte der Dunkle Lord wütend und riss den Stoff an der Schulter auseinander. Gleich darauf atmete er erleichtert auf, als er bemerkte, dass es kein allzu tiefer Schnitt war. Dennoch... »Du hättest gleich etwas sagen sollen, du kleiner Dummkopf!«

»Nenne mich nicht Dummkopf, du Idiot. Das alles ist doch nur passiert, weil du nicht in deiner Wohnung gewesen bist«, murrte Harry und sah dabei zu, wie Tom eine Vitrine öffnete und eine Phiole daraus hervor holte, welche er dann seinem Freund unter die Nase hielt.

»Trink.«

Harry schnüffelte. »Das stinkt.«

»_Trink!_«

»Ist ja schon gut«, grummelte der Nymph und nahm Tom die Phiole aus der Hand, ehe er sie in einem Zug leerte. Kurz darauf schüttelte er sich vor Ekel, doch der Trank hatte geholfen. Seine Wunde verschwand langsam und mit ihr der Schmerz. Tom seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Dabei ignorierte er die verwirrten Blicke der Gryffindors.

»Nun«, begann er langsam und sah zu Harry, »warum warst du so wütend?«

Ungläubig sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. »Ist das das einzige, was dir einfällt?«

»Nein, aber es interessiert mich am meisten. Also?«

»Ich...« Harry warf einen unsicheren Blick zu seinen Mitschülern, die ihn anstarrten. Lilys Augen, denen seine einmal so sehr geglichen hatten, hatten immer noch etwas enttäuschtes, was ihn nicht wunderte. Nur weil Tom etwas nett war, hegte sie noch lange nicht den Gedanken, dass er ihnen nichts tun würde. Sie musste ihn als ein Art Monster sehen, sowie jeder andere auch.

»Später?«, riet Tom, als er sein Zögern bemerkte. Harry löste seine Augen von denen seiner zukünftigen Mutter und nickte leicht.

»Gut, dann kommen wir zu Ihnen«, sagte der Dunkle Lord und blickte zu den Gryffindors. »Sie wissen sicherlich selbst, dass Sie ziemlich tief in der Scheiße sitzen, um es mal einfach auszudrücken. Sie...-«

»Wie konntest du?!«, rief Lily plötzlich aus und sprang auf, unterbrach somit den verblüfften Tom, doch sie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Sie hatte nur Augen für Harry, welcher nun seinen Blick hob und zu seiner Mutter aufsah. Er konnte sie nur anstarren, es wollten ihm nicht wirklich Wörter einfallen. Doch das war auch nicht nötig, denn sie sprach weiter.

»Wie kommst du dazu, einem Mörder zu folgen?! Wie kommst du dazu, selbst Menschen zu verletzen?! Und es hat dir scheinbar auch noch Spaß bereitet! Du... Du bist so freundlich und intelligent! Wie kannst du _ihm_ folgen?! Es will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf gehen! Das ist so... _falsch_! Er tötet! Macht das dir überhaupt nichts aus?!«

»Wir sind im Krieg, Lily«, flüsterte Harry, während Tom einfach nur zusah. Er kannte ja die Meinungen der Zauberwelt und zu dieser gehörte die junge Evans nun einmal dazu. Es störte ihn wenig, dass sie solche Dinge über ihn sagte, er kannte es nicht anders. Solange jeder Dumbledore glaubte, würde es immer so sein. Nun, bis der Mann sein wahres Gesicht zeigte, was allerdings noch dauern konnte.

»Ja und?!«, fauchte das Mädchen wütend. Harry sah auf. Sein Blick war das erste Mal, seit sie Lily und Remus hier entdeckt hatten, entschlossen.

»Niemand ist unschuldig. Vielleicht kleine Kinder, die es nicht verstehen, aber wir sind es schon nicht mehr. Du magst vielleicht nicht getötet haben, aber du trägst zu einer Unterdrückung bei, die die Welt vermutlich noch nie gesehen hat. Sollte die dunkle Seite verlieren, wird es schlimmer als die Hexenjagd.«

»W-Was meinst du?«, fragte Lily mit leiser Stimme, bevor sie die Augen verengte. »Du sagst, ich würde zu einer Unterdrückung beitragen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Du bist es doch, der in der Organisation ist, die Muggel und alle Zauberer und Hexen, die nicht so genannte Reinblüter sind, foltern und ermorden!«

»Nein, Lily«, seufzte Harry und stand auf. Lily und Remus sahen ihn verständnislos an. Er schritt ans Fenster und sah auf die Ländereien, bei denen sich langsam die Temperatursenkung bemerkbar machte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass Tom sich zurück lehnte und an die Decke blickte.

»To... Voldemort tötet keine Muggel, weil es ihm Spaß macht oder er etwas gegen sie hat, ebenso wenig wie gegen Halbblüter.« Er sah lächelnd zu ihr. »Wusstest du, dass er selbst zu einem Viertel ein Muggel ist?«

»Hey«, sagte Tom empört und sah zu seinem Freund. »Es mag sein, dass ich Muggel nicht hasse oder verabscheue, aber besonders stolz bin ich trotzdem nicht drauf.«

»Ich weiß«, lächelte Harry und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. An der Spiegelung konnte er die verblüfften Gesichter der Gryffindors erkennen, welche zu Tom sahen, der wieder grummelnd die Decke anstarrte. In seiner Schlangenillusion sah das ziemlich komisch aus. »Jedenfalls hat die gesamte Zauberwelt etwas in den falschen Hals gekriegt, Lily. Voldemort will weder die Muggel, Muggelgeborenen, Halbblüter oder gar magische Wesen ausrotten. Tatsächlich kämpft er für sie. Und natürlich für die schwarze Magie.«

»Aber diese Magie ist böse!«, unterbrach Lily ihn erzürnt.

»Böse...«, wiederholte Harry das Wort tonlos. »Du denkst, es ist böse, den Avada Kedavra auf einen Menschen zu legen?«

»Natürlich!« Es war eine Mischung aus einem Lachen und einem ungläubigen Schnauben, was Lily mit dieser Antwort mitschwingen ließ. »Was ist das für eine Frage?«

»Es gibt Krankheiten, an denen, egal ob Muggel oder Magier, langsam und schmerzhaft sterben« antwortete Harry leise. »Oder wenn sie wegen schweren Verletzungen im Sterben liegen, die nicht einmal Zauberer heilen können. Vielleicht auch ein schlimmes Gift. Findest du es falsch, die betroffenen Menschen dann mit diesem Zauber zu belegen, um es ihnen einfacher zu machen, solange sie damit einverstanden sind?«

Lily zögerte, machte den Mund auf und schloss ihn dann wieder unverrichteter Dinge. Harry lächelte sie in der Spiegelung sanft an.

»Entscheidungen machen uns aus, Lily. Du entscheidest selbst, ob du einem Menschen helfen willst, egal ob es vom Gesetz her verboten ist oder nicht. Und du entscheidest selbst, wie du ihm helfen willst. Natürlich wird der Avada Kedavra auch für Dinge benutzt, die nicht richtig sind.«

»Wie das Töten in diesem Krieg«, erwiderte Lily stur.

»Zum Teil, ja«, nickte Harry. »Allerdings ist dieser Fluch besser als viele weißmagische, die Menschen genauso körperlich verletzen und töten können, wie der Cruciatus. Mit dem Avada Kedavra stirbst du schnell und schmerzlos, nicht wahr?«

Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf einen Blick zu Remus, welcher sie genauso unsicher ansah.

»Seht«, sagte Harry und drehte sich zu ihnen um, «es gibt nur einen Unterschied zwischen der weißen und der dunklen Seite. Und das sind die Ziele, um die gekämpft werden. Voldemort kämpft für die magischen Wesen und die schwarze Magie, die beide, wenn es so weiter geht, völlig ausgelöscht werden. Dumbledore hingegen kämpft, um nur noch Menschen und weiße Magie in der Welt überleben zu lassen.« Harry blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

»Und... es gibt Tag und Nacht, nicht wahr? Es gibt eine Sonne und einen Mond. Licht und Schatten. Himmel und Erde. Feuer und Wasser. Eis und Lava. Das sind alles Gegensätze, die einfach zum Leben dazu gehören. Ohne das eine, gibt es nicht das andere. Liebe und Hass wäre auch ein Beispiel. Du kannst nicht nur lieben, das wäre doch langweilig«, grinste Harry am Schluss, wurde aber kurz darauf wieder ernst. »Schwarze Magie gehört genauso zu uns, wie weiße Magie. Versteht ihr, was ich meine?«

»Nun... Es klingt schon etwas logisch, was du da sagst, aber...«, sagte Lily unsicher und sah wieder zu Remus, welcher auf seine Hände starrte.

»Aber... Professor Dumbledore würden nie magische Wesen töten...«, kam es langsam von dem Braunhaarigen. »Das würde er niemals tun. Er ist nett zu ihnen.«

»Er ist ein manipulativer Bastard«, erwiderte Harry kalt. »Nur, weil er dich auf Hogwarts gelassen hat, heißt das nicht, dass du ihm wirklich am Herzen liegst oder ein Anderer deiner Art.«

Remus sah mit geweitet Augen auf. »Du weißt, dass ich... dass ich ein...«

»Dass du ein Werwolf bist?«, half Harry ihm und nickte. »Ja, das weiß ich.«

»Bitte?«, erkundigte sich Lily verblüfft und sah zu Remus, welcher immer noch Harry anstarrte.

»Woher weißt du das?«, fragte er beinahe flüsternd.

»Ja«, sagte Tom und sah ebenfalls zu seinem Freund. »Woher weißt du das? Nicht einmal ich habe das gewusst.«

»Naja...«, druckste Harry und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Umhangtaschen, ehe er unschuldig lächelnd zu Tom sah. »Ich war in einem Raum, der alle magische Wesen Englands aufgelistet hat.«

»Wiederhole das«, forderte Tom ihn nach einer Minute Schweigen auf. »Ich glaub, ich hab mich verhört.«

»Uhm... Du hast doch sicherlich schon was von der Mysteriumsabteilung gehört, oder?«

»Natürlich«, runzelte Tom seine Stirn. »Meine Todesser sind dabei, ihre Geheimnisse zu lüften. Vor allem eine Tür bereitet ihnen Probleme, weil sie nichts darüber finden können. Und sie einfach so zu öffnen, könnte fatale Folgen haben, aber... Woher weißt du darüber?«

»Naja... also...«

»Ja?«

»Ich... bin da eingebrochen.«

Einige Zeit herrschte Schweigen in dem Raum, was Harry etwas nervös werden ließ. Jeder, sowohl Tom, als auch Lily und Remus, sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

»Wisst ihr, ihr müsst da nicht einmal überrascht sein... Es war eigentlich gar nicht mal so schwer, geradezu lächerlich leicht...«, grinste Harry schief, was wenigstens Tom wieder aus der Starre riss.

»Du bist also in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingebrochen?«

»Ja.«

»Und? Was hast du entdeckt?«

»Du meinst den Raum, dessen Inhalt deine Todesser nicht herausfinden können?«

»Genau den. Du weißt scheinbar, welchen ich meine.«

»Von ihm habe ich ja die Information über Remus' Wesen, Tom. Da sind Akten über alle magische Wesen, egal wie viel Anteil sie davon haben. Ziemlich interessant, aber auch gefährlich. Dumbledore wird vielleicht bald Zugang dazu haben, wenn er es nicht schon hat.«

Tom ließ lehnte sich zurück. »Das ist ein Ding. Wirklich erstaunlich.«

»Ja, das ist es.«

»Wissen die Magier davon?«, fragte Lily leise.

»Natürlich nicht!«, schnaubte Tom. »Würden Sie es wissen, würden alle magischen Wesen ins Ausland flüchten und aufgrund dieser Überwachung vielleicht auch viele Menschen. Das Ministerium weiß gern über alles Bescheid und das ist für alle einengend, so haben sie praktisch keine Privatsphäre mehr.« Lily und Remus sahen sich an, wobei letzterer verunglückt lächelte.

»Er hat Recht, weißt du«, murmelte er und seufzte tief.

»Sag mal, Harry, gab es eigentlich Folgen, als du in den Raum eingebrochen bist?«, informierte sich Tom mit gerunzelter Stirn.

»Lächerliche«, grinste Harry schief.

»Welche?«, hakte Tom nach.

»Meine Augen.«

»Deine Augen?«, erkundigte sich der Dunkle Lord verständnislos.

»Ja. Sie sind heller geworden.«

»...«

»Tom?«

Der Dunkle Lord klappte schnell seinen Mund wieder zu, als er die Kontrolle über seinen Kiefer wieder erlangt hatte. »Sonst nichts? Das war's?« Harry nickte.

»Das ist tatsächlich lächerlich.«

»Hab ich doch gesagt.«

Ein Keuchen ließen Tom und Harry in die Richtung Lilys sehen, welche ihre Hand auf ihren Mund gelegt hatte. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu Tom, welcher sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah.

»Stimmt etwas nicht, Miss Evans?«

»Sie... Sie... Sie sind...«

»Ja?«

»Professor Aenigma!«

Verblüfft starrte Tom sie an. »Bitte?«

»Harry hat in Ihrer Wohnung 'Tom Vorlost Riddle' gebrüllt. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, immerhin heißt unser Verteidigungslehrer nicht Riddle, sonder Aenigma. Und gerade eben, eigentlich schon in der ganzen Unterhaltung zwischen Ihnen, hat er Sie Tom genannt! Genauso, wie Tom Riddle und Tom Aenigma!«

»Cleveres Mädchen«, murmelte Tom.

»Außerdem«, fügte Lily hinzu, »bedeutet Aenigma genauso wie Riddle 'Rätsel'.«

Tom seufzte leicht. »Da wurde ich ja gut durchschaut.» Er sah auf die Uhr und stand dann auf. »Ihr wartet hier, ich hol einen Trank, der euch dazu zwingen wird, nichts von dem heutigen Abend irgendjemanden zu erzählen.«

Nachdem Tom den Raum verlassen hatte, ging Lily langsam auf ihren Sessel zu und ließ sich darauf nieder.

»Das ist alles so verwirrend«, flüsterte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Remus nickte zustimmend.

»Ich weiß...«, murmelte er. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Professor Dumbledore wirklich alle magischen Wesen ausrotten will.«

»Es ist die Wahrheit«, sagte Harry. »Aber es liegt an euch, es zu glauben oder nicht. Wie gesagt, unsere Entscheidungen machen uns aus. Entweder, ihr lebt so weiter, wie bisher auch, oder ihr ändert es.«

»Wie können wir weiter leben wie bisher?«, schnaubte Lily.

»Ihr könnt es versuchen, wenn ihr wollt. Wer weiß, vielleicht habt ihr mehr Willenskraft, als ich es hatte«, lächelte Harry sanft.

Überrascht sahen seine Gegenüber auf, was ihn seufzen ließ. »Wie meinst du das?«

»So wie es gesagt habe, Remus. Ich war in genau der gleichen Situation wie ihr, nur musste ich das alles anders erfahren.«

»Wie?«, fragte Lily zögernd.

Harry senkte seinen Blick und biss sich kurz auf seine Unterlippe. »Ich habe vieles erlebt, Lily. Das meiste war grausam. Wenn du die Folgen mit eigenen Augen siehst, hast du gar keine andere Wahl, als der Wahrheit in die Augen zu sehen. Nur, ob du sie einfach akzeptierst oder etwas dagegen tust, ist die andere Frage. Ihr habt die Möglichkeit, das alles als Lüge abzustempeln.« Er sah mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf. »Ich beneide euch darum.«

Bevor noch jemand etwas dagegen sagen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Tom trat ein. In seinen Händen hielt er zwei Fläschchen, welche er Lily und Remus reichte. Sie sahen zuerst ihre Phiolen an, dann sich, bevor sie sich kaum merkbar zunickten und das Zeug schluckten. Wenn sie ehrlich waren, hatten sie gar keine andere Wahl, als er zu sich zu nehmen.

Danach gingen sie zu Toms Kamin, wo dieser ihnen das Flohpulver in die Hand drückte. »Sagt einfach 'Tom Aenigmas Büro, Hogwarts'.« Sie nickten, Lily trat in den Kamin und reiste in Toms Büro, anschließend tat Remus das Gleiche.

»Denkst du, es war richtig?«, murmelte Harry, als er sich eine Handvoll dieses verabscheuungswürdigen Pulvers nahm.

»Vertraust du ihnen?«, stellte Tom die Gegenfrage.

»Muss ich das denn, wo sie den Trank doch geschluckt haben?«

»Ich denke, das musst du selbst entscheiden, du Dieb«, lächelte Tom und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern, damit er in den Kamin stieg. Lächelnd tat er dies und schmiss das Pulver auf den Boden.

Als Harry aus dem Kamin trat, konnte er gleich Lily und Remus sehen, die geduldig gewartet hatten. Während er aus dem Weg ging, um nicht mit Tom, welcher nun seine Lehrerillusion auf sich gelegt hatte, zusammen zu stoßen, da dieser nun ebenfalls ankam, klopfte er grummelnd seinen Umhang ab.

»Dann... Dann gehen wir...«, sagte Remus, nicht sicher, ob sie bereits entlassen waren.

»Macht das«, sagte Tom und ging zur seiner Wohnungstür, durch welche er dann auch verschwand.

»Wie sollen wir Professor Dumbledore jetzt begegnen?«, fragte Lily mehr sich selbst, als die beiden Jungen.

»Wie sonst auch«, antwortete Harry dennoch. »Das müsst ihr, wenn ihr nicht auffallen wollt. Durch den Trank kann er auch nichts von dem, was ihr heute Abend erlebt habt, erfahren.«

»Es ist einfach unglaublich«, schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf und ging zu der Tür, die auf den Korridor führte. »Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben.«

»Vielleicht fällt es dir leichter, wenn du dich daran erinnerst, dass Dumbledore nichts gegen diese Werwolfgesetze getan hat«, sagte Harry und begleitete ihn, nachdem auch Lily los gelaufen war.

»Er ist doch gar nicht in der Position dazu«, erwiderte Remus.

»Dumbledore ist so ein mächtiger Mann, jeder verehrt ihn«, schnaubte Harry. »Glaubst du _wirklich_, er könnte nichts gegen sie tun?«

Remus blieb stehen und drehte sich leicht um, um Harry ansehen zu können. Sein Blick hatte etwas Wildes. »Er hat mich auf Hogwarts aufgenommen, obwohl er wusste, was ich bin!«

»Und er hat sein Ziel erreicht«, sagte Harry ruhig. »Du vertraust ihm, vielleicht sogar mehr als dir selbst.«

Remus' Augen weiteten sich. Harry öffnete die Tür. »Denkt darüber nach. Ihr könnt immer zu mir kommen, wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt oder ihr irgendwas auf dem Herzen habt.« Er lächelte, während Lily und Remus leicht nickten und an ihm vorbei gingen.

»Gute Nacht«, verabschiedete sich Harry. Sie erwiderten es und gingen dann den Gang entlang. Der Nymph legte seinen Kopf schief, als er ihnen hinterher sah. Was störte ihn an dem Bild? Dann fiel es ihm auf und stöhnte genervt. Der Turnumhang lag immer noch in Toms Eingangshalle, das war unter den ganzen Geschehnissen untergegangen.

Er seufzte und ging zu Tom. Er konnte ihn auch noch morgen holen. Niemand von Toms Todesser würde den Mumm haben, einen Tarnumhang aus dessen Manor mitzunehmen.

Harry schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, ehe er sich ins Schlafzimmer begab. Gähnend tat er es Tom gleich und begab sich mit seiner Schlafkleidung ins Badezimmer, um sich bettfertig zu machen.


	16. Sinnlose Nachforschungen

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Sinnlose Nachforschungen**

»Guten Morgen, Schönheit«, begrüßte Tom seinen Freund, als dieser, gähnend und sich die Augen reibend, ins Wohnzimmer kam.

»Morgen«, nuschelte Harry und ließ sich neben Tom auf das Sofa sinken. Neugierig betrachtete er sich die ausgelegten Pergamente, die vor dem Älteren auf dem Tisch lagen, musste dann aber feststellen, dass es nur Aufsätze waren.

»Wir haben gestern gar nicht mehr darüber geredet, was dich so wütend gemacht hat«, sagte Tom wie nebenbei und warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu.

»Stimmt«, erinnerte sich der junge Nymph, ehe sich sein Blick verdüsterte und er hellwach war. »Sag Malfoy, er soll alles tun, was er kann, damit James Potter nicht von der Schule fliegt.«

Überrascht sah der Dunkle Lord auf. »Ich dachte, es würde dich freuen. Du scheinst ihn nicht sehr zu mögen und das ist die beste Lösung, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Du willst ja nicht, dass ich ihm was antue.«

»Natürlich will ich das nicht!«, entrüstete sich der Schüler und sprang erbost auf. »Es gibt keinen Grund, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen oder gar ihn zu töten! Und ich will auch nicht, dass er von Hogwarts fliegt, weil er etwas getan hat, für das er nicht verantwortlich ist!«

Tom lehnte sich zurück und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Ich hab es doch gewusst. Du hast ihm einen Streich gespielt, nicht wahr?«

Auf einen Schlag war Harry verlegen. Zögerlich setzte er sich, mit roten Wangen, wieder neben seinen Freund und nickte leicht.

Seufzend erhob sich Tom. »Also gut, ich werde es Abraxas sagen. Aber wenn es noch einmal so eine Gelegenheit gibt, wirst du mich nicht davon abhalten können.« Der Ältere ging zum Kamin, um über diesem den Malfoy zu kontaktieren, wobei Harry ihm lächelnd dabei zusah.

»Danke, Tom«, sagte er schließlich, als dieser fertig war und wieder zu ihm kam. Tom gab ihm nur einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf, ehe er in die Küche ging.

»Ich esse heute hier«, rief er Harry zu, als er sich und seinem Freund einen Kaffee machte. »Muss noch Aufsätze kontrollieren. Bleibst du auch da?«

»Liebend gern«, rief Harry zurück und streckte sich, bevor er seine Beine auf dem Sofa ausstreckte.

Als Tom zurück kam, hatte er nicht nur Kaffee bei sich, sondern auch gleich Brötchen und Marmelade. Er räumte die Aufsätze auf die Seite und stellte das Tablett, auf dem alles lag, auf den Tisch.

»Woher hast du jetzt die Brötchen?«, runzelte Harry seine Stirn und ließ es zu, dass Tom seine Füße hoch hob, sich setzte und anschließend seine Beine auf seinen Schoß legte.

»Von einem Hauself. Du willst doch Marmelade auf deine Brötchen, oder?«

»Sicher«, antwortete Harry nur und sah dabei zu, wie der Größere Brötchen bestrich und ihm schließlich eins hinhielt. »Danke.«

»Ich wollte mit dir noch über diesen Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung reden«, sagte Tom und biss von seinem Brötchen ab.

»Und worüber genau?«

»Nun, du bist da eingebrochen. Gab es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?«

»Nein, es war kinderleicht.«

Tom schüttelte verständnislos seinen Kopf. »Ich frag mich, wie die anderen Ministerien immer noch glauben können, dass das englische Ministerium so mächtig ist, wenn sogar irgendein Kind einbrechen kann. Und das in die Mysteriumsabteilung! In den, angeblich, am besten geschützten Teil des Ministeriums.«

»Ich bin kein Kind!«, sagte Harry pikiert.

»Aber ein halbes«, lachte Tom leise.

»Pah!«, gab Harry schmollend von sich. »Hol mir Erdbeeren.«

»Bitte?«, fragte Tom verdutzt und sah zu ihm.

»Ich will Erdbeeren.«

»Dann hol dir doch selbst welche.«

»Nein. Du hast mich beleidigt. Also holst du mir welche.«

»Nur, weil ich dich ein halbes Kind genannt habe?«, hob Tom eine Augenbraue.

»Nicht nur das, du hast mich auch noch _irgendein_ Kind genannt. Ich bin nicht irgendein Dieb oder gar Kind, sondern ein guter. Und jetzt hol mir Erdbeeren.«

Tom schnaubte, machte aber keine Anstalten, die gewünschten Erdbeeren zu besorgen. So weit kam es ja noch.

Harry rümpfte seine Nase und überlegte, wie er Tom dazu bringen konnte, seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und grinste schließlich. Mit einem Augenaufschlag sprossen überall bunte Blumen aus jedem Mobiliar, bis man schließlich überall Pflanzen sehen konnte. Über dem Fenster und am Rahmen der Regale waren Blumen aneinander gebunden und zierten die Umrisse. Ja, das war ein guter Plan. Es sah so extrem märchenhaft aus, dass es Tom bestimmt nicht gefallen würde.

»Tom«, schnurrte er und erreichte damit, dass Tom zu ihm sah.

»Was?«, fragte dieser misstrauisch. Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung ins Wohnzimmer, worauf sich Tom, nebenbei einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich nehmend, umsah. Doch diesen spuckte er sofort im hohen Bogen wieder raus, als er sein Wohnzimmer sah. Wann war das passiert? Merlin, wenn das jemand sehen würde... Peinlich.

»Harry!«, sagte er, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, vorwurfsvoll und wischte sich mit einer Serviette über den Mund, während ein Zauberstabwink den ausgespuckten Kaffee verschwinden ließ.

»Ja, mein Schatz?«, lächelte Harry sein unschuldigstes Lächeln und klimperte mit den Augen.

»Mach das weg!«

»Holst du mir meine Erdbeeren?«

»Oh, du kleine Schlange!«, rief Tom aus und drehte sich wieder zu ihm, doch anstatt sein Vorhaben, Harry ordentlich durch zu kitzeln, in die Tat umzusetzen, konnte er ihn nur starren. Dieses Lächeln... er war gerade jetzt genauso schön wie vor einem Monat, zum Zeitpunkt seines Höhepunkts. Tom wurde sofort hart.

»Tom?«, fragte Harry unsicher, als der Dunkle Lord auch weiterhin nichts tat, als ihn anzusehen.

Der Ältere nahm Harry die Tasse aus der Hand, aus der er vor kurzem noch einen Schluck genommen hatte, und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch. Das Brötchen hatte der Jüngere schon vertilgt. Nach dem er das getan hatte, beugte er sich zu Harry runter und küsste ihn. Es war ein sanfter Kuss, der seine Wirkung auch nicht verfehlte. Harry konnte gar nicht anders, als seine Arme um Toms Nacken zu schlingen und ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen, während er ihn erwiderte.

Tom hob die Beine soweit hoch, dass er sich auf Harry legen konnte, wobei er den Kuss nicht unterbrach. Er stützte sich mit seinen Knien neben Harrys Becken ab, damit dieser nicht sein volles Gewicht tragen musste, und streichelte seinen Freund an dessen Seiten.

Als sie den Kuss schließlich lösten, öffnete Harry seine Augen, welche er zuvor genüsslich geschlossen hatte, und sah in Toms rubinrote Seelenspiegel.

»Wunderschön«, murmelte Tom, als er seinen Freund betrachtete. Die wohl faszinierendsten Augen der Welt waren verschleiert, die Wangen zierte eine sanfte Röte und die vollen Lippen, die nur so zum Küssen einluden, waren leicht geöffnet.

Harrys Wangen wurden noch röter, als er dieses Wort vernahm, doch er brach den Blickkontakt nicht. Stattdessen lächelte er sanft und zog Tom zu einem weiteren Kuss wieder zu sich herunter. Langsam ließ Tom seine Hand zu dem Saum von Harrys T-Shirt wandern und schob es nach oben, bevor er zärtlich über dessen Bauch streichelte. Harry seufzte genüsslich in den Kuss und streichelte nebenbei über Toms Rücken, bevor er sich von diesem in eine senkrechte Position ziehen ließ. Nun saß er, mit gespreizten Beinen, auf Toms Schoß.

Tom rutschte so hin, dass seine Beine wieder von dem Sofa hingen, und löste den Kuss, um Harry das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen zu konnte. Dieser ließ es widerstandslos über sich ergehen, küsste seinen Freund aber wieder, als das Kleidungsstück vor dem Sofa auf dem Boden angekommen war, wo Tom es einfach fallen gelassen hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord streichelte mit einer Hand über Harrys zierlichen Rücken und mit der anderen über dessen Brust. Sanft reizte er dabei die kleinen Brustwarzen, was den Jüngeren dazu brachte, seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und leise zu stöhnen. Tom senkte seinen Kopf und leckte nun auch über die Brustwarzen, wobei er auch seine Zähne einsetzte und leicht an ihnen zog.

Harry stöhnte ein weiteres Mal und sah dabei zu, wie Tom ihn immer mehr erregte. Er spürte dessen hartes Glied an seinem Hintern, was ihn zusätzlich reizte. Zwar hatte Tom sich schon angezogen, sodass er jetzt eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein weinrotes Hemd trug, doch er selbst hatte nur eine Boxershort an, durch die er dessen Erregung deutlich fühlen konnte. Er bildete sich sogar ein, das sanfte Pulsieren zu spüren, was ihn nur noch mehr erregte.

»Tom«, stöhnte Harry leise, als dieser seine Hand über den Bauch, zur Boxershort wandern ließ und sanft über die Beule strich. Tom löste seinen saugenden Mund von der Brustwarze und fing wieder Harrys Lippen ein, während er weiter über Harrys Penis strich.

Harry seufzte abgehackt und suchte fahrig nach den viel zu kleinen Knöpfen von Toms Hemd. Als er schließlich einen fand, fummelte er solange herum, bis der Knopf aus dem kleinen Loch schlüpfte und er sich dem nächsten zuwenden konnte. Tom schmunzelte nur und verwöhnte weiter durch die Boxershort das Glied, wobei er nun mit einer Hand über Harrys Hüfte, zu dessen unwiderstehlichem Hintern glitt und diesen zusätzlich massierte.

Der Nymph stoppte kurz in seinem Tun und schloss keuchend seine Augen, um sich zu fangen, was allerdings ein beinahe unmögliches Unternehmen war. Deshalb gab er auch auf, stöhnte stattdessen zittrig und öffnete endlich den letzten Knopf des überflüssigen Hemds. Er strich es Tom über die Schultern, was diesen dazu verleiten ließ, sich kurz von dem Glied und dem Hintern zu lösen und es ganz auszuziehen, doch gleich darauf kam er seiner Tätigkeit wieder nach. Dazu fing er nun auch an, über Harrys Hals zu lecken und sich an einer, gut ausgesuchten, Stelle fest zu saugen.

Harry gab wieder ein lustvolles Geräusch von sich und küsste Toms Schultern, während er fahrig über den muskulösen Rücken strich.

»Bitte...«, keuchte er, als Tom etwas fester in seinen Schritt fasste. Tom betrachtete kurz zufrieden den Fleck, den er an Harrys Hals hinterlassen hatte, und sah dann auf, in die völlig verschleierten Smaragde.

»Was, Süßer? Was möchtest du?«, flüsterte er rau und hörte auf, Harrys Penis zu massieren, um mit dem Rand der Boxershort zu spielen.

Harry gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich, überwand sich dann aber zu einer Antwort. »Halte... mich nicht so lange hin...«

Tom grinste leicht fies. »Drücke dich bitte etwas genauer aus, mein Schatz. Was willst du?« Harry stöhnte leise, aufgrund der tiefen, sexy Stimme, und drückte seinen Hintern näher an Toms Erregung, was nun diesen keuchen ließ.

Harry grinste leicht und zog mit seinen Zähnen leicht an Toms Ohrläppchen, ehe er daran saugte. »Nimm mich, Tom.« Es war nur ein Wispern, doch es trieb einen erregenden Schauer über Toms Rücken.

»Nur zu gern«, flüsterte er sinnlich und stand mit Harry auf den Armen auf. Er legte ihn vorsichtig, als wäre er aus Porzellan, auf den weichen Teppich vor dem brennenden Kamin. Er selbst legte sich seitlich neben ihm und fuhr zärtlich mit einem Finger Harrys Lippen nach, ehe er ihn küsste. Mit seiner Zunge bettelte er um Einlass, der ihm auch noch in der gleichen Sekunde gewährt wurde. Die Augen schließend entfachte Tom einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, den Harry in den Kuss stöhnen ließ.

Durch den Kuss abgelenkt, bemerkte er erst, dass Tom ihn auszog, als die Boxershort an seinen Knien war. Er strampelte sie von sich und rollte sich auf Tom, der sich nun überrascht auf den Rücken legte.

Harry grinste nur und strich langsam über Toms Brust, reizte mit seinen Fingern dessen Brustwarzen, ehe er sich runter beugte. Er leckte über Toms Kinn, zu dessen Brust und saugte sich an der rechten Brustwarze fest, während er mit seiner linken Hand die andere leicht zwirbelte. Tom seufzte leise und strich wieder über Harrys Seiten, während dieser sich nun mit seinen Lippen der anderen Brustwarze widmete und auch diese ausgiebig bearbeitete, ehe er sich den Weg zu dem Bund seiner Hose mit der Zunge bahnte.

Er öffnete den Knopf der Hose und zog auch den Reißverschluss nach unten. Tom hob sein Becken an und ließ sich seine Hose und auch gleich seine Boxershort ausziehen, welche irgendwo im Zimmer landeten. Wo, war ihm absolut egal.

Mit deutlich geröteten Wangen und sich nervös über die Lippen leckend, besah sich Harry das gut bestückte Glied seines Freundes. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht. Er hatte noch nie den Penis eines anderen Mannes angefasst, erst recht nicht, im erregten Zustand. Nervös, aber neugierig wie ein kleines Kind, umfasste er zögernd das harte Glied.

Tom, welcher ihn forschend beobachtet hatte, stöhnte lustvoll auf. Diese unsichere und unschuldige Berührung der zierlichen Hand, war einfach zu betörend. Als er den verzückten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah, war er sich sicher, dass es diesem nichts ausmachte, ihn dort zu berühren. Als er die unsichere Mimik kurz zuvor gesehen hatte, war er sich dessen noch nicht so sicher, doch jetzt hatte er eher den Eindruck, dass es Harry Spaß machte.

Der Nymph schaute eine Weile fasziniert dabei zu, wie er den sonst so beherrschten Tom allein durch seine Hand so zum Stöhnen bringen konnte. Es war eine Sache zu wissen, dass er ihn durch die Enge seines Hinterns dazu bringen konnte, solche Töne von sich zu geben, eine andere, ihn durch seine Hand seine Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen.

Harry beschloss, eins drauf zu geben, und beugte sich runter. Neugierig leckte er über die Eichel, was Toms Kopf, den er genüsslich nach hinten gelegt hatte, in die Höhe schießen ließ. Ungläubig sah er dabei zu, wie die verführerische Zunge Kreise auf seiner Eichel zog und Harry genüsslich, als wäre er es, der verwöhnt wurde, seine Augen schloss. Laut stöhnend sank Toms Kopf zurück. Dass Harry dies jetzt schon tun würde, hätte er, aufgrund dessen Zurückhaltung in solchen Dingen, nicht gedacht, doch er begrüßte es zweifellos.

Harry nahm nun das Glied soweit in seinen Mund auf, wie er es konnte. Er schaffte es zwar nicht, es ganz aufzunehmen, doch das laute Stöhnen Toms stellte ihn trotzdem zufrieden. Er mochte es, Tom mit seinem Mund zu verwöhnen, es machte Spaß. Er kam sich wie ein Kind vor, das ein neues Spielzeug bekommen hatte, doch das war ihm egal. Hingebungsvoll saugte er an Toms Penis, so, wie dieser es damals bei ihm getan hatte, ehe er ebenfalls Schluckbewegungen ausführte.

Er wusste nicht, ob es das stetig zunehmende Zucken von Toms Becken oder dessen Hand, die sich plötzlich in seinen Haarschopf vergrub, war, das ihn warnte, doch als der Ältere laut stöhnend abspritzte, schluckte er alles, was Tom ihm gab. Als die Hand von seinem Kopf rutschte, hörte er nicht auf, alles aus seinem Freund zu saugen, bis es schließlich nichts mehr gab und Tom wieder hart wurde.

»Harry«, keuchte Tom und setzte sich leicht auf, während er mit einer Hand an Harrys Kinn dessen Kopf nach oben drückte und dieser sich nun von seinem Glied löste, welches wieder wie eine Eins abstand, und ihn fragend ansah.

»Hm?«, seufzte er erregt, als Tom über seinen Hintern streichelte und sanft seinen Anus massierte.

»Komm her«, sagte der Dunkle Lord und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Sein Glied strich an Harrys Spalte entlang, was beide leise zum stöhnen brachte, doch Tom beherrschte sich und machte eine kleine Handbewegung, worauf er Gleitmittel auf dem Finger hatte. Er verteilte es etwas an Harrys Eingang, ehe er Harry küsste und sanft mit einem Finger eindrang. Harrys Finger vergruben sich in Toms Schultern, als er sich anspannte und abgehackt in den Kuss keuchte.

»... ruhig...«, murmelte Tom und leckte sanft über Harrys Schlüsselbein. Dieser nickte knapp und keuchte, als Tom nach einiger Zeit zärtlich seinen Finger bewegte. Es fühlte sich gut an, genauso, wie beim letzten Mal.

»Mehr«, flüsterte er, worauf Tom lächelnd seinen Finger tiefer gleiten ließ und ihn sanft weitete. Nach einiger Zeit führte er auch noch einen zweiten, später einen dritten, ein. Als er – endlich! – Harrys Prostata traf, bog dieser mit geweiteten Augen seinen Rücken durch und schrie leise auf. Er hatte schon sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet, dennoch war es plötzlich gekommen.

»Bitte...«, murmelte Harry und zuckte mit einem Stöhnen zusammen, als Tom ein weiteres Mal darüber strich.

Tom, welcher Harry eigentlich weiter ärgern wollte, überlegte es sich bei dieser betörenden Stimme anders und entfernte seine Finger. Er selbst hielt es, wenn Harry solche Laute von sich gab, kaum noch aus. Er positionierte seinen Penis an Harrys Anus, hob diesen etwas hoch und drang sanft ein. Harry stöhnte leicht schmerzlich, was Tom seine Beherrschung zusammenkratzen ließ.

Er hielt still, bis Harry sich an ihn gewöhnte, und fing erst nach einem Nicken an, sich zu bewegen. Immer wieder hob er Harrys Becken an und ließ ihn dann wieder auf seine Erregung sinken, bis es Harry schließlich nicht mehr genug war.

Er stützte sich auf Toms Schulter ab und hob selbst, immer schneller werdend, sein Becken und spießte sich selbst wieder auf Toms Härte auf, was diesen dazu brachte, laut zu stöhnen und seine Hände von Harrys Hüfte zu nehmen und sie auf dessen Rücken zu legen, um ihn zu stützen. Diese heiße Enge war genauso wunderbar, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Jetzt, wo er sich in Harry verliebt hatte, kam sie ihm noch himmlischer vor.

Kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah mit glasigem Blick Tom an, welcher seine Augen nie von dem Gesicht seines Freundes gelöst hatte, um jede Regung zu sehen.

»Beiß mich«, flüsterte er heiser. Toms Augen weiteten sich, doch er konnte nur Entschlossenheit und Vertrauen in Harrys Seelenspiegel ausmachen, weshalb er sich, nervös schluckend, vorlehnte und Harry näher mit seinen Armen umfing.

In dem Moment, in dem Harry ihn wieder bis zum Anschlag in sich aufnahm und laut seinen Orgasmus heraus schrie, umschlang er ihn so eng mit seinen Armen, dass dieser sein Becken nicht mehr heben konnte, und leckte kurz über die pulsierende Halsschlagader, ehe er zärtlich zu biss. Er hatte noch nie so einen süßen Geschmack auf der Zunge gehabt, einen, der ihn so sehr erregte, dass er keinen weiteren Stoß brauchte, um zu kommen.

Er stöhnte tief auf, während er sich in Harry ergoss, was einige Tropfen Blut die Möglichkeit gab, an seinem Mund vorbei dem Hals entlang zu fließen. Er war so berauscht von dem Geschmack, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Harrys Fingernägel Striemen in seinen Rücken kratzten und der Nymph mit einem weiteren, merklich lauteren, Schrei mehr abspritzte, als er glaubte, Sperma zu haben.

Schließlich zog Tom seine Zähne zurück und schloss die Wunde, ehe er auch noch die letzten Tropfen weg leckte. Erst dann ließ er sich zurück sinken, sodass Harry auf seiner Brust lag. Sein Herzschlag war unregelmäßig, genauso, wie auch Harrys.

Tom starrte an die Decke, während er es genoss, immer noch mit Harry verbunden zu sein und diesen im Nacken kraulte. Harry seufzte genüsslich und hauchte einen Kuss auf Toms Brust. Tom sah wieder zu ihm und lächelte leicht.

»Ich liebe dich«, sagte er plötzlich, was Harry aufsehen ließ. Er lächelte glücklich.

»Ich weiß, Tom. Und ich liebe dich. Es war unglaublich schön...«

»Ja, das war es«, flüsterte Tom und sah dabei zu, wie Harry erschöpft seine Augen schloss und langsam ins Land der Träume abdriftete. Tom beobachtete ihn dabei, während in ihm der Gedanke hoch kam, was er getan hatte, um Harry zu verdienen. Tat er das überhaupt? Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher. Harry war eine wundervolle Person, er war der einzige, der in Tom das Gefühl auslöste, ihn vor allem schützen zu müssen und ihn nie los zu lassen. Nicht einmal Nagini, die immer an seiner Seite gewesen war, bedeutete ihm so viel, wie dieser freche Junge.

Lächelnd hob Tom Harry an, sodass er aus ihm glitt, was Harry im Schlaf leise stöhnen ließ, und stand mit ihm auf den Armen auf. Er trug in ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn auf das Bett legte und noch schnell mit seinem Zauberstab sein eigenes Sperma, das langsam aus Harry lief – kaum zu glauben, dass er schon wieder erregt wurde – verschwinden ließ, ebenso reinigte er den jungen Mann noch schnell, bevor er ihn zudeckte.

Eigentlich war es ihm egal, ob er Harry verdiente oder nicht, so etwas hatte ihn noch nie gestört. Er war nur allen, ob Götter, Gründer oder den mächtigsten Magiern, dankbar, dass er ihn hatte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne Harry zu leben, und dabei kannte er ihn erst gerade mal einen Monat.

---

Harry taste auf dem Bett nach Tom, doch als er nichts finden konnte, öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich verschlafen um. Tatsächlich lag er alleine in dem großen Bett, was ihn doch etwas enttäuschte. Doch dann fand er einen Zettel auf Toms Kopfkissen, nach welchem er sofort griff.

_Nochmal guten Morgen, Schatz,_

_entschuldige, dass ich nicht bei dir bin, wenn du aufwachst, aber ich habe eine Klasse zu unterrichten. Leider kann ich das nicht sausen lassen, auch wenn ich es will. Ich habe Abraxas gesagt, dass du zur ersten und vielleicht auch zweiten Stunde nicht kommen wirst. Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen. Ich liebe dich._

_Tom_

Lächelnd legte Harry den Zettel auf den Nachttisch, der neben seiner Bettseite stand, und sah kurz auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch eine dreiviertel Stunde, bevor seine Mitschüler von Abraxas entlassen wurden. Zufrieden kuschelte sich der Nymph wieder in die Kissen und zog die Decke bis an sein Kinn.

Er bereute es nicht im Geringsten, jetzt schon mit Tom geschlafen zu haben. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er das Gefühl, dass die letzten Stunden ihre Beziehung eher gefestigt hatten. Dieser Gedanke ließ sein Herz aufgeregt schneller schlagen, was er selbst etwas lächerlich fand, aber gut. Das gehörte wohl zum Verliebtsein dazu.

Harry seufzte mit sich und der Welt im Reinen und ließ seine Gedanken zu dem Biss wandern. Das war geil gewesen. Hatte er danach wirklich noch einen Orgasmus gehabt oder war er nur etwas lang gewesen? Es war seltsam, jedoch hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden... Ob sich so ein Biss auch gut anfühlte, wenn er nicht in Ekstase war? Er hatte ihn sich ganz anders vorgestellt, mehr schmerzhaft. Doch glücklicherweise war das nicht der Fall gewesen.

Seufzend schlug der Nymph die Decke weg und setzte sich auf. Erst nach einem Gähnen erhob er sich und tapste ins Wohnzimmer, um von dort aus ins Badezimmer zu gelangen. Allerdings blieb er, als er im Wohnzimmer stand und die Blumen ihm ins Auge sprangen, stehen und lächelte. Es war wirklich nichts so gewesen, wie damals in der Nocturngasse.

Sie hatten nicht in einem heruntergekommen Gästezimmer auf einem harten Bett miteinander geschlafen, sondern auf einem weichen Teppich, vor einem warmen Kamin und umgeben von farbenfrohen Blumen. Abgesehen von dem berauschenden Gefühl, welches ihm dieses Mal allerdings noch besser vorgekommen war, waren da also keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Harry lächelte verträumt, ging ins Badezimmer und duschte.

---

Bellatrix warf Harry nur einen kurzen Blick zu, als sie ihn erblickte. Sie ahnte, warum Harry so spät kam. Sicherlich war er beim Lord gewesen.

»Morgen«, sagte der Nymph nur und stellte sich neben die schwarzhaarige Black. Narzissa stand daneben und lächelte dem jungen Mann zu, ehe sie sich wieder desinteressiert umsah.

»Guten Morgen«, antwortete Bellatrix. Gelangweilt starrte sie die Tür an, die ins Tränkeklassenzimmer führte. Dann öffnete sich endlich wie von Zauberhand die schwere Tür und die Schüler konnten eintreten. Slytherin und Gryffindor. Das endete immer wieder hässlich, wie die zukünftige Todesserin fand.

Aus ihrem Haus hatten nur ihre Schwester, Harry, Severus und noch zwei weitere Mädchen in den Kurs gewählt, aus Gryffindor waren es nur Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, zwei weitere Jungen und Alice Rhimes. Es war nicht so, dass Slughorns Unterricht besonders schwer war, nur war es so langweilig, dass es die meisten abgewählt hatten. Selbst Slytherins. Abgesehen von den Ravenclaws war es vermutlich in jedem Haus so abgelaufen.

Da es nur Zweiertische gab, setzte sich Harry zu Severus. Slughorn stand am Pult gelehnt und lächelte freundlich in die Runde.

»Ich wünsche Ihnen einen herzlichen guten Morgen, meine Lieben!«, begann er strahlend. »Wir werden heute einen sehr komplexen und schwierig zu brauenden Trank durchnehmen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie ihn nicht schaffen, selbst ich hab da manchmal so meine Probleme. Mr. Snape und Miss Evans werden wohl am wenigsten Schwierigkeiten damit haben.« Er lächelte den beiden stolz zu.

»Ahnen Sie, welchen Trank ich meine? Nein? Nun, es ist das so genannte Veritaserum. Wer kann mir sagen, was genau es ist?« Es streckten so gut wie alle, ausnahmsweise sogar Harry, ihre Arme hoch. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch ein bisschen mit dem Mann gut stellen, nicht, dass er sich das mit dem Slug-Club anders überlegen würde. Er hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, als Slughorn mit einigen Klassenkameraden Gesellschaft zu leisten.

»Mr. Snape«, rief Slughorn einen seiner Lieblingsschüler auf.

»Es ist ein Wahrheitselixier. Jeder, der drei Tropfen davon nimmt, wird dazu gezwungen, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wie bei vielen anderen Wahrheitselixieren, werden auch hier unter anderem Jobberknoll-Federn verwendet.«

»Das ist vollkommen richtig, Mr. Snape, fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Natürlich hat das Veritaserum auch Schwächen. Miss Evans, können Sie sie mir nennen?«

»Natürlich«, nickte Lily höflich. »Zum einen können Personen, die wissen was auf sie zukommt, ihren Hals magisch verschließen und nur so tun, als stünden sie unter der Wirkung des Serums. Menschen, die Okklumentik gut beherrschen, können auch so ihre Gedanken abschotten und wenn Veritaserum in einer Flüssigkeit verabreicht wird, kann derjenige, der befragt wird, es auch in etwas anderes verwandeln, sofern er stumme Zauber beherrscht.«

»Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Evans. Das war vollkommen richtig. Nun, das ist auch der Grund, weshalb Aussagen unter Veritaserum vom Ministerium nicht anerkannt werden. Man kann sich nur sicher sein, dass es wirkt, wenn man damit überrumpelt wird. Dann ist jede Chance, sich zu wehren, nutzlos. Und natürlich muss man Okklumentik schon sehr, sehr gut beherrschen, um das Serum damit abwehren zu können. Vermutlich ist nur Professor Dumbledore dazu in der Lage.«

»Wer kann mir noch etwas über diesen beeindruckenden Zaubertrank sagen?«, fragte Slughorn interessiert. »Mr. Lupin.«

»Nun, da Veritaserum als das stärkste Wahrheitselixier überhaupt bekannt ist, wird es von dem Zaubereiministerium streng kontrolliert, wer es anwendet und wann er es tut. Man braucht eine Genehmigung.«

»Sehr schön, fünf Punkte für Sie, Mr. Lupin. Bitte suchen Sie sich die Zutaten zusammen und geben Sie Ihr Bestes, den Trank zu zweit zu brauen.«

Angepisst, er hatte sich die ganze Zeit gemeldet und saß genau vor Slughorn, stand Harry auf und bedeutete Severus, dass er die Zutaten holte.

Veritaserum... Das erinnerte ihn an das Buch. Vielleicht sollte er sich langsam darum kümmern, es könnte noch sehr wichtig werden. Immerhin war es von Salazar Slytherin selbst und das musste doch was heißen, oder? Es gab bestimmt noch etwas, was seinem Freund und auch ihm selbst behilflich sein konnte.

Harry kam mit den Zutaten zurück zu Severus, wo er diese ausbreitete. Er sollte es wirklich so schnell wie möglich machen. Hatte Tom in der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag nicht ein irre wichtiges Treffen mit einem irre wichtigen 'Geschäftsmann'? Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit. Harry grinste vorfreudig und zerhackte eine tote Raupe.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Samstag, drei Uhr morgens, in Bulgarien±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Harry fasste sich kurz an den Kopf und wartete, bis das Schwindelgefühl vom Portschlüssel verschwunden war, bevor er auf das große Haus zu ging, es ähnelte schon fast einer Villa. Durch jedes Fenster trat Licht, doch da es dunkel war, war dies das einzige, was man hier sehen konnte. Doch er wusste, dass die Umgebung nur aus einem dichten Wald bestand, der die Muggel davon abhielt, hier her zu kommen. Neben haarsträubenden Geschichten, die die Muggel aus dem naheliegenden Dorf aufgrund einiger Geräusche glaubten, gab es hier auch noch unzählige Schutzzauber.

Harry stieß die Tür auf und blickte zu der alten Dame, die hinter einem Schreibtisch saß und ihm gelangweilt entgegen sah.

»Dobr den«, begrüßte er sie auf bulgarisch und neigte leicht seinen Kopf, während er charmant lächelte. Sie lächelte erfreut zurück und grüßte ebenfalls. Harry trat durch die Doppeltür, die von dem eigentlich recht kahlen Flur in eine sehr große Halle führte. Es gab drei Stockwerke. Allerdings war es eher so, dass es in der Mitte nur diese Etage begab, an den Wänden waren drei Stockwerke. Man konnte von ihnen auf die untere Etage blicken. Hoch kam man durch gläserne Aufzüge.

Überall standen Regal, so hoch, dass man meistens nur mit einer Leiter an die oberen Reihen kam. Natürlich standen jede Menge Bücher in den Regalen. Es war ziemlich beeindruckend. Und obwohl es sehr früh am Morgen war, waren schon viele Magier da, einige waren auch Angestellte.

/Die größte Zaubererbibliothek von Bulgarien/, ging es Harry durch den Kopf, als er zielgenau durch die Reihen ging. /Immer ein Abstecher wert./

Schließlich war er an seinem Ziel angekommen. Er sah sich nach der Leiter um, die ganz am Rande des Regals war, und rief sie mit einem Handwink zu sich. Natürlich war sie an dem Bücherregal befestigt. Er stieg einige Treppen hoch und hielt aufmerksam nach dem Buch Ausschau. Dabei zog er auch einige andere heraus, denn er wusste, dass das Buch, welches er suchte, hinter einem anderen Wälzer lag.

Innerlich stieß er einen Jubelschrei aus, als er endlich ein altes, dünnes und verstaubtes Buch mit Ledereinband aus dem Regal zog. Die Seiten waren vergilbt, was ihn nicht wunderte. Er stieg wieder von der Leiter und schlug es vorsichtig auf. Natürlich war es handgeschrieben, welche Maschine konnte auch schon Parsel? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es aus der Gründerzeit war.

Nachdem er sich noch einmal umgesehen hatte, fing Harry an, die Zauber, die auf dem Buch lagen, zu lösen und es dann in die Innentasche seines Mantels zu stecken. Er hatte schon in seiner Zeit festgestellt, dass das Buch so alt war, dass die Schutzzauber, die gegen Diebstahl warnten, einfach zu lösen waren. Vermutlich war das Buch übersehen worden. Er selbst hatte es ja auch hinter einem anderen, alten Buch gefunden und dieses Mal auch nur, weil er die ungefähre Stelle gewusst hatte.

Harry drehte sich um und ging aus der Bibliothek. Er nickte der alten Dame am Empfang wieder freundlich lächelnd zu, was diese erwiderte. Als er wieder in der Dunkelheit stand, holte er einen kleinen Anhänger aus seiner Manteltasche und aktivierte den Portschlüssel.

---

Harry schloss die Wohnungstür und streifte sich seine Schuhe ab. Er hängte seinen Mantel auf und zog das Buch aus der Innentasche. Wo sollte er es hin tun? Ideal wäre natürlich der Raum der Wünsche, aber er selbst war nicht der einzige Benutzer und es gab immer Zufälle.

/Wohin?/, überlegte Harry und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er legte das Buch auf Toms Schreibtisch und ging in die Küche, wo er sich einen Kaffee machte. Er hatte noch ungefähr drei Stunden, bis Tom wieder kam und bis dahin wollte er etwas in dem Buch schmökern. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er Tom von dem Buch erzählen sollte oder nicht... Eigentlich hatte er ihn schon viel zu oft angelogen... Sollte er ihm auch das hier verschweigen?

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte leise, als er mit seiner Kaffeetasse zurück kam. Es reichte langsam wirklich, noch so etwas und er würde sich wie ein treuloser Ehemann vorkommen. Nickend nahm er sich vor, Tom das Buch zu zeigen, sobald dieser wieder da war.

Der Nymph setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und schlug das Buch auf. Anschließend zog er ein Tintenfass und eine Feder zu sich.

»Hat der Kerl kein unbenutztes Pergament?«, grummelte Harry und zog eine Aktenmappe zu sich. Er stutzte, als er den Namen auf einem kleinen, drauf geklebten Zettel sah. _Harry Jamie Shorai_.

/Das ist doch nicht...?!/, schoss es dem Slytherin durch den Kopf, als er die Mappe aufschlug.

»Tatsächlich«, sagte Harry ausdruckslos.

_Name: Harry Jamie Shorai_

_Alter: 17 Jahre_

_Wesen: ¼ Waldnymph, ¼ Luftnymph, ¼ Wassernymph, ¼ Zauberer_

_Beruf__: Schüler in Hogwarts_

_Wohnort__: Flowerstreet 54, London_

_Herkunft: Japan_

_Todesser: seit 24. August 1976, loyal, mit Veritaserum befragt_

_Sonstiges: beherrscht sieben Sprachen fließend (Englisch, Japanisch, Parsel, Bulgarisch, Französisch, Deutsch, Spanisch), hervorragender Dieb_

Harry starrte das Bild von ihm selbst an, das sich bewegte. Es zeigte ihn in der Winkelgasse, als er ein Eis aß.

»Lächerlich«, schnaubte der Junge und blätterte um.

_27. August 1976_

_Wir sind in Japan angekommen, doch wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo wir beginnen sollen. Da wir in Tokio sind, fangen wir hier an..._

_2. September 1976_

_Wir haben Tokio mittels Zauber und Befragungen der japanischen Magiern erkundigt, es existieren in allen dreiundzwanzig Stadtbezirken keine magisch Begabten, oder gar magische Wesen, die den Namen Shorai tragen..._

Und so ging es die ganze Zeit weiter, manchmal waren es auch längere Texte, aber alle enthielten den gleichen Inhalt: Es existierte kein Harry Shorai.

Schnaubend blätterte Harry weiter, bis er bei dem letzten Bericht war. Immerhin noch kein Erfolg, die Speichellecker seines Freundes hatten nichts gefunden. Nun, wo es nichts gab, konnte man auch nichts finden. Harry legte auch dieses Dokument umgedreht auf dessen Vorgänger und entdeckte einige Bilder, die an die Mappe gepinnt waren. Er nahm sie raus und besah sie sich. Auf allen war er drauf. Mal war er in der Winkelgasse, kaufte ein Buch oder sonst etwas, ein anderes Mal war er im Supermarkt, wo er einkaufte.

»Das ist doch die Höhe«, knurrte Harry, als er sich halbnackt sah. Wer auch immer dieses Bild gemacht hatte, er hatte von irgendeinem Busch oder Baum aus das Fenster seines Schlafzimmers sehen können. Harry stockte kurz, als er eine Katze am Bildrand ausmachen konnte, die den Kopf schief legte und zu demjenigen sah, der die Fotos gemacht hatte. War das nicht Roxanes Katze?

»Die sind doch alle bescheuert«, murrte Harry, klappte die Mappe zu und legte sie neben das Buch. Anschließend suchte er weiter nach einem leeren Pergament, was er schließlich auch unter einem Haufen von Aufsätzen fand. Dann machte er sich ans Übersetzen.

---

»Oh, du bist schon wach?«, lächelte Tom, als er aus dem Kamin trat und den bekannten, schwarzen Haarschopf Harrys entdeckte.

»Ich muss dir was beichten«, begann der Nymph, legte aber nicht einmal die Feder beiseite. Er übersetzte nebenher weiter. »Ich hab gar nicht geschlafen, ich hab gewartet, bis du weg warst. Dann bin ich nach Bulgarien gereist, in die Zaubererbibliothek. Du kennst sie bestimmt. Da war ein interessantes Buch, geschrieben von Salazar Slytherin, natürlich in Parsel.«

»Wirklich? Das ist in der Tat interessant. Hast du es ausgeliehen?«, erkundigte sich Tom. Etwas in der Stimme Harrys ließ ihn vorsichtig werden, weshalb er auch seine Robe auf das Sofa schmiss und im Raum stehen blieb, anstatt zu Harry zu gehen.

»Nein, ich hab es gestohlen. Willst du mir irgendwas sagen?«

Tom runzelte die Stirn. »Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Du hast es gestohlen? Warum?«

»Wird doch sowieso niemand damit was anfangen können, solange dieser nicht Parsel beherrscht. Außerdem ist es gefährlich. Da ist zum Beispiel ein Trank drin, der Organe verbrennt, während die betreffende Person noch lebt. Eklig.«

»Das stimmt.« Tom ging langsam auf seinen Freund zu, war jedoch immer noch vorsichtig. Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht umgedreht.

»Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen.« Irritiert, ob des ernsten Tones, blieb der Dunkle Lord wieder stehen. »Ich kenne Roxane noch nicht besonders lange, erst recht nicht aus Japan. Und sie ist ganz gewiss keine gute Freundin von mir. Sie kannte Quintus Turner. Was auch immer er war, sie ist seine Nachfolgerin. Und sie besitzt das von dir so begehrte Buch. Ich hab sie das erste Mal im Hogwarts-Express getroffen, war ganz witzig. Sie hat übrigens gute Kontakte. Ein Tag nach den Verhandlungen hat sie schon über alles Bescheid gewusst, auch über meine Anwesenheit. Ich habe dir nichts erzählt, weil ich mir unsicher war, wie dein Handeln ihr gegenüber aussehen wird. Ich mag sie nicht besonders, aber sie ist sehr gerissen.«

»Du hast mich also angelogen«, stellte Tom ausdruckslos fest.

»Ja«, gab Harry ohne zu zögern zu und stand auf, starrte aber weiterhin auf den Schreibtisch. Das Buch hatte er zugeklappt. »Und weißt _du_ jetzt etwas, was du mir sagen solltest?«

»Worauf willst du hinaus?«, fragte Tom misstrauisch und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Harry knurrte und packte sich die Mappe, die alle Informationen, die es in dieser Zeit über ihn gab, enthielt. Während er sich ruckartig umdrehte, schmiss er die Mappe Tom entgegen. Die Deckel gingen auseinander und die Dokumente verteilten sich, ebenso die Bilder. Die Mappe landete so vor dem Dunklen Lord, dass er Harrys Namen lesen konnte.

»Du hast mich nachprüfen lassen?!«, zischte Harry wütend und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Tom starrte auf den Namen seines Freundes, bevor sein Blick zu dem Bild wanderte, das genau vor seinen Füßen lag. Es zeigte Harry, wie er nachdenklich in der Eisdiele saß und ein Buch las.

»Ja, das habe ich«, gab er schließlich zu und sah wieder auf. Harrys Augen waren dunkler als sonst. Tom erkannte, dass der Jüngere vor Wut zitterte.

»Warum?«

»Weil ich dir nicht geglaubt habe, zumindest nicht ganz. Du warst auf das Veritaserum vorbereitet und du beherrschst etwas stablose Magie.«

»Das ist einfach...! Ich kann es nicht einmal in Worte ausdrücken, so fassungslos bin ich! Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst! Stellt man Nachforschungen über jemanden an, dem man vertrauen sollte? Entschuldige wenn ich da was nicht mitbekommen habe, aber hab ich dir einen Anhaltspunkt gegeben, mir zu misstrauen? Ich würde dich niemals hintergehen, du brauchst nicht meine Identität überprüfen!«

»Ich bin der Dunkle Lord, so etwas gehört zu meinem Job«, antwortete Tom nur und schwang seinen Zauberstab, worauf die Dokumente sich wieder in die Mappe begaben.

»Und ich verstehe, wenn du es bei deinen Geschäftspartnern oder Todesser machst, aber ich bin dein _Freund_! Und nicht irgendein Freund, ich bin derjenige, den du liebst! Soweit du mich nicht angelogen hast!«

»Angelogen?!«, zischte Tom und kam langsam auf Harry zu. »Glaubst du _wirklich_, ich hätte dich angelogen? Ich habe nie zu irgendjemand gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Du warst der einzige, bist der einzige und wirst immer der einzige bleiben. So etwas nehme ich nicht auf die leichte Schulter und das solltest du wissen! Ich liebe dich mehr, als alles andere auf diesem verdammten Planeten und du kommst mir mit _angelogen_?!«

»Dann erkläre mir das!«, fauchte Harry nur und deutete auf die Mappe in Toms Hand.

»Das? Das ist ein Auftrag, den ich am fünfundzwanzigsten August einigen Todessern gegeben habe.« Tom schmiss die Mappe in den lodernden Kamin, der das Papier sofort auf fraß. »Ich habe am Dienstag den Auftrag abbrechen lassen. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, warum meine Todesser in Japan suchen sollen. Ich vertraue dir.«

»Dienstag?«, wiederholte Harry leise, seine Wut schien verraucht zu sein. Am Dienstag hatten sie Sex gehabt.

»Ja.« Tom überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und nahm Harry in den Arm. »Ich weiß, dass das alles blöd war. Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Aber du warst auch kein Unschuldslamm, du hast auch geflunkert.«

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und löste sich aus der Umarmung. »Nein, Tom. Es ist etwas ganz anderes. Du hast nach meiner Vergangenheit gesucht, die nur mich etwas angeht. Du hast mir nicht vertraut und ich weiß nicht, ob du es jetzt tust. Und das verletzt mich sehr.«

Harry griff nach dem Buch und ging anschließend zum Flur.

»Warte, Harry«, sagte Tom eilig und lief ihm nach. »Lass uns drüber reden.«

»Reden? Du bist ein Mann der Taten, Tom, nicht des Redens. Und deine Taten haben mir deutlich gezeigt, was du über mich denkst.«

»Das stimmt nicht, Harry!«, wehrte der Dunkle Lord heftig ab und griff nach Harrys Arm, doch dieser riss ihn wieder aus dem Griff heraus. Harry nahm sich seinen Mantel und funkelte Tom wütend und verletzt an.

»Ich will jetzt meine Ruhe, ich muss Nachdenken.« Damit schlüpfte er schnell in seine Schuhe und ging aus der Wohnung. Tom senkte seinen Kopf und ließ ihn gehen. Sobald sich die Tür geräuschvoll geschlossen hatte, hatte er einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund.

---

Harry schloss die Tür im Raum der Wünsche, schmiss seinen Mantel einfach auf den kleinen Tisch, der im Zimmer stand, und legte das Buch oben drauf. Danach ging er zu dem großen Bett, wo er sich einfach drauf fallen ließ.

Es war seltsam, aber als er die Mappe entdeckt hatte, hatte er sich nicht so gefühlt, als wäre er der Betroffene. Eher als wäre es jemand völlig anderes, jemand fremdes. Doch als Tom gekommen war und so scheinheilig getan hatte... Da war eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Er hatte ihn nicht so angiften wollen, aber verdammt... Der Kerl hatte tatsächlich Nachforschungen über ihn angestellt! Über ihn! Denjenigen, den er angeblich liebte!

Harry schlug wütend das Kissen, auf dem sein Kopf lag und knurrte leise. Tom war ein Mistkerl, aber trotzdem liebte er ihn. Daran würde sich auch nie etwas ändern können, egal was der Mann tat. Es hatte ihn nur so dermaßen angekotzt und verletzt, dass Tom das einfach so auf die leichte Schulter genommen hatte. Es war ihm so vorgekommen, dass er es nicht einmal bereute. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es ihm wirklich nicht Leid tat oder aber er war es schon so sehr gewöhnt, dass es für ihn nichts Besonderes mehr war. Nun, das war es gewiss nicht, aber Harry war nicht irgendjemand.

»Du bist so ein Idiot, Tom Riddle«, flüsterte Harry erschöpft und schlief dann langsam ein.


	17. Erinnerung einer Freundschaft

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Erinnerung einer Freundschaft**

Harry erwachte langsam und gähnte zuerst einmal, bevor er sich streckte und sich langsam aufsetzte. Murrend, aufgrund der Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien, glitt er mit seinen Beinen aus dem Bett und bemerkte, dass er noch seine Hose und sein Hemd an hatte. Er hatte es nur noch geschafft, seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

Als sich Harry im Raum der Wünsche umsah, kam auch die Erinnerung an den Streit mit Tom wieder zurück und er seufzte leise. Er war nicht bereit, Tom zu verzeihen, dennoch kotzte ihn diese Auseinandersetzung jetzt schon an.

Der Nymph erhob sich und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer, das er sich herbei wünschte, um sich dort mehr oder weniger schick für den Tag zu machen.

Als er fertig war und – mangels anderer Optionen – wieder die Kleidung vom Vortag trug, setzte er sich an den Tisch und nahm das alte Buch in die Hand. Er wollte sich etwas von seinen Gedanken, die schon in die Richtung gingen, dass er Tom verzieh und sich zu ihm verkrümelte, ablenken.

Und was war dafür besser geeignet, als ein altes, von Salazar Slytherin persönlich geschriebenes Buch zu lesen? Zugegeben, ihm fiel besseres ein. Allerdings mangelte es ihm an Freunden, die ihn ablenken konnten. Natürlich gab es da Lily, aber wo konnte er diese um elf Uhr morgens finden? Remus war auch eine Möglichkeit, allerdings war dieser sicherlich bei den Rumtreibern. Und sonst... Er hatte keine Lust, sich mit einem oder einer Slytherin herum zu schlagen.

Harry seufzte genervt und schlug das Buch zu, welches er in der Innentasche seines Mantels verstaute. Diesen warf sich über die Schulter und ging dann aus dem Raum der Wünsche. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und so war das Lesen von Parsel ziemlich schwierig... Er würde zuerst das Buch in seinem Schlafsaal verstauen, sich umziehen und dann in die Bibliothek gehen, um dort nachzusehen, ob Lily da war. Konnte ja gut sein.

---

Er hatte Glück; Lily war tatsächlich in der Bibliothek. Sie saß alleine an einem Tisch und hatte mehrere Bücher um sich herum aufgebaut, während sie nebenbei auf einem Pergament herum kritzelte. Harry musste stehen bleiben, als Szenen seiner Vergangenheit vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei rasten. Hermine, wie sie von Bücher umgeben war, auf sah und ihm strahlend entgegen winkte. Diese Freude... Es war alles eine einzige Lüge.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um selbigen wieder klar zu kriegen, und setzte sich in Bewegung. Schon nach kurzer Zeit stand er vor dem Tisch, den Lily in Beschlag genommen hatte. Da sie ihn nicht bemerkte, setzte er sich einfach ihr gegenüber und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie völlig vertieft in einem Buch auf ihren Lippen herum kaute. Hermine hatte das auch immer gemacht. Vielleicht war das ein Tick der Bücherwürmer.

Der schwarzhaarige Nymph besah sich die Titel der Bücher, die klar machten, dass sich alle um die Gesetze, Geschichte oder Rechte der magischen Wesen handelten. Er schmunzelte leise und lehnte sich zurück, während er sich fragte, wann Lily ihn wohl bemerken würde.

Etliche Minuten später legte Lily das Buch weg, um sich etwas aufzuschreiben, und blickte auf. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie Harry sah, entspannte sich dann aber wieder.

»Himmel, hast du mich erschreckt! Mach das nie wieder, Harry«, rief das Mädchen aus.

»Selbst schuld«, grinste Harry. »Ich sitze hier bestimmt schon seit zehn Minuten.«

»Echt? Ich hab dich wirklich nicht bemerkt«, murmelte Lily irritiert.

»Scheinbar sind magische Wesen sehr interessant für dich«, lachte Harry leise.

»Das stimmt«, nickte Lily und seufzte. »Mit jedem Buch, das etwas über die momentanen oder Vergleiche der früheren mit den jetzigen Rechten darstellt, steigert sich das Gefühl, dass du Recht hattest.«

Harry schwieg und sah dabei zu, wie Lily etwas aufschrieb, ehe sie wieder auf sah.

»Hast du es schon von... deinem Freund erfahren? Die Folgen von Potters... _Tat_ sind jetzt klar. Er darf – leider Merlins – auf Hogwarts bleiben, passiert so etwas oder ähnliches nochmal, fliegt er hochkantig raus.«

/Den Göttern sei Dank/, dachte Harry, lächelte aber äußerlich nur leicht. »Leider?«

»Ja«, schnaubte Lily wütend. »Ich meine, er hat einen _Strip_ hingelegt. Und er hat sich völlig respektlos an eine Lehrkraft rangemacht. Das ist so typisch für diesen arroganten Mistkerl!«

Harry sagte nichts dazu, sondern wand seinen Blick ab und ließ diesen durch die Bibliothek schweifen, während er sich ein anderes Thema überlegte. Dieses war ihm, ehrlich gesagt, etwas unangenehm.

»Gehst du nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade?«, erkundigte sich Lily und übernahm somit den Themenwechsel, wofür Harry ihr innerlich dankte.

»Ist schon Hogsmeadewochenende?«, entgegnete Harry verblüfft.

Lily nickte. »Ich frag mich, wie lange es sie noch geben wird. Das Ministerium oder der Schulrat werden sie bestimmt abschaffen, wegen Lord Voldemort.« Das Mädchen warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser nur ausdruckslos erwiderte, doch schließlich nickte er.

»Das könnte gut möglich sein. Wie auch immer, ich denke, dass ich gehen werde. Neue Tinte wäre ganz geschickt.«

»Willst du mit mir gehen?«

»Was ist mit deinen Freundinnen?«, runzelte Harry seine Stirn. »Wie hießen sie doch gleich?«

»Du hast ihre Namen vergessen?«, grinste Lily etwas. »Rachel wird rauchen vor Wut, wenn ich ihr das erzähle.«

Harry lachte leise. »Die Orangehaarige, richtig?«

»Genau. Die mit den braunen Haaren ist Alice und die Blonde heißt Maggie.«

»Ich erinnere mich«, nickte Harry. »Also, warum gehst du nicht mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade?«

Lily seufzte genervt und stützte ihr Kinn an ihrer Hand ab. »Black, Pettigrew, Remus und Potter haben uns eingeladen, Rachel musste natürlich sofort zustimmen. Irgendwie hat sie es auch geschafft, uns zu überreden, aber ich will nicht. Ein ganzer Tag mit Potter? Nein, danke.«

»Ich verstehe«, lachte Harry und nickte schließlich. »Okay, wir können zusammen gehen.«

»Wirklich?«, strahlte Lily. »Du bist mein Retter, Harry!«

»Aus deinem Mund klingt es nun mal wie ein Weltuntergang, einen Tag mit James Potter abzuhängen.« Harry schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf, während er gedanklich seufzte. Er war gespannt, wie die Beziehung von Lily und James entstehen sollte. Doch er würde da nicht eingreifen, sie hatten es schon einmal ohne ihn geschafft, sonst würde er nicht existieren, also würden sie es dieses Mal auch schaffen. Oder eher, James würde es schaffen. Harry war wirklich gespannt.

Lily erblickte hinter Harrys Schulter ihre Freundinnen, die sich suchend umsahen. Lächelnd hob sie ihren Arm, worauf sie sie auch sich aufmerksam machte.

Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, bevor er aufstand und Lily anlächelte. »Ich geh dann mal, Lily. Wir sehen uns morgen, beim Unterricht.«

»Du musst nicht gehen«, beeilte sich Lily zu sagen, als sich der Schwarzhaarige umdrehte.

»Ich weiß«, grinste er, doch anstatt sich wieder zu setzen, ging er an Rachel, Alice und Maggie vorbei, wobei erstere ihren Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu Harry zu sagen, es dann jedoch doch beließ und ihm nur nach sah, als er die Bibliothek verließ.

»Was wollte er von dir?«, erkundigte sich Rachel neugierig und setzte sich auf den Platz, an dem Harry vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte. Maggie setzte sich neben sie, während Alice sich neben Lily nieder ließ und mit erhobenen Augenbrauen die Buchtitel las. Jedoch sagte sie nichts.

»Ah, nichts«, lächelte Lily nur und stapelte die Bücher aufeinander, um sie zurück in ihre Regale zu bringen.

»Lily«, sagte Rachel mit einer Stimme, die aussagte, dass sie _alles_ wissen wollte.

»Es war wirklich nichts, Rachel«, lachte Lily leise und verschwand kurz, um genannte Bücher zu verstauen, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte, das Pergament zusammen rollte und es in ihre Tasche steckte.

»Natürlich«, schnaubte Rachel beleidigt. »Du weißt doch, was ich über Harry denke. Wenn du etwas über ihn weißt, was mich in dem Fall 'Harry Shorai ergattern' weiter bringt, dann kannst du es mir ruhig sagen.«

Lily lächelte nur nichts sagend, was Rachel dazu brachte, sich verschwörerisch vorzulehnen. »Oder hast du etwa selbst etwas mit dem Süßen am Laufen, du Unschuld in Person?«

Die Rothaarige errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln, sah Rachel jedoch empört an. »Rachel! Was denkst du über mich?«

»Du bist sechzehn, es wird langsam Zeit«, winkte Rachel ab, grinste aber in der nächsten Sekunde wieder. »Oder verzehrst du dich so nach James, dass du einfach nichts mit einem anderen Jungen anfangen kannst? Das muss wahre Liebe sein.«

Lily stand auf und nahm ihre Schultasche. »Das ist so lächerlich.« Dann stolzierte sie eingeschnappt aus der Bibliothek, wobei sich ihre Freundinnen beeilten, ihr zu folgen.

»Rachel«, zischte Alice leise und boxte das Mädchen in deren Seite, während sie Lily folgten. »Musste das sein? Du weißt doch, wie sie auf James reagiert.«

»Und du weißt, dass sie was für ihn übrig hat«, schmollte Rachel und rieb sich ihre Seite.

»Auch wieder wahr«, runzelte Alice ihre Stirn, schüttelte dann aber ihren Kopf. Sie sollte sich da, genauso wie Rachel, nicht einmischen.

---

Harry seufzte leise, während sein starrer Blick auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts lag. Er stand auf dem Astronomieturm. Natürlich hätte er sich auf seinen Stammplatz am See verziehen können, doch da hatte Tom ihn schon einmal gefunden und gerade wollte er wirklich nicht mit ihm reden. Der Junge wand seinen Blick von dem Boden ab und ließ ihn zum Himmel schwenken. Er war schon lange nicht mehr in der Luft gewesen. Weder mit dem Besen, noch in seiner Animagusform.

Einen weiteren Seufzer unterdrückend drehte sich Harry um und rutschte am Geländer entlang auf den Steinboden. Wie sollte er das mit Tom klären? Er war noch nicht gewillt, ihm alles über sich zu erzählen. Doch er musste es unweigerlich. Eigentlich war es ja lächerlich. Er selbst war wütend auf Tom, doch dieser übte sich in Geduld und hetzte ihn nicht, was seine Vergangenheit anging. Dabei musste dem Dunklen Lord schon längst klar sein, dass er einfach nichts finden _konnte_. Einfach, weil es nicht ging. Weil Harry ihn angelogen hatte.

»Argh!«, stieß Harry aus und raufte sich seine Haare. Was sollte er tun?! Er konnte Tom noch nichts über sich erzählen, es ging hier um die ganze Zauberergesellschaft! Und er würde auch nichts sagen, solange, bis es nicht mehr anders ging. Er war nicht hergekommen, um etwas auszuplaudern, sondern um alles zu verändern.

Harry legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und starrte wieder gen Himmel.

/Aber vielleicht ist die Wahrheit auch die einzige Möglichkeit die Zukunft zu verändern./

Gleich, nachdem dieser Gedanke gekommen war, schüttelte Harry wild seinen Kopf, um ihn wieder zu verdrängen. Was würde es Tom bringen, wenn er ihm alles erzählen würde? Nichts. Harry wusste wenig über diese Zeit, er kannte keine Angriffe und er wusste nur bedingt, wer starb. Ganz zu schweigen, wann derjenige sterben würde. Natürlich würde Tom behutsam mit diesem Wissen umgehen, dennoch...

Harry stand auf, sein Entschluss war gefasst. Er brauchte eine Identität. Jemand, der nichts mit England, den englischen Magiern und diesem Krieg zu tun hatte. Jemand, der für ihn log. Und er wusste schon ganz genau, wer derjenige sein würde.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Zwei Stunden später, in Shibata, Japan±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

Harry betrachtete sich das japanische Haus. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als ihn der Hausherr gebeten hatte, einzutreten. Lächelnd schob Harry diese Erinnerung vorerst beiseite und lief weiter, bis er vor der Haustür stand, an welcher er anklopfte. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis ihm geöffnet wurde. Es war ein kleiner Junge, welche kurze, schwarze Haare und braune Augen hatte.

»Konnichi wa«, lächelte Harry freundlich. »Anata no onamae wa?«

»Boku wa Arisawa Taro«, stellte sich der Junge vor.

»Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Taro-kun«, sagte Harry weiterhin auf Japanisch und lächelte sanft. Taro Arisawa... Das Kind seines Lehrers, beziehungsweise Meisters. Nur war er damals erwachsen gewesen, doch im Moment musste er acht bis zehn Jahre alt sein. »Mein Name ist Harry.«

»Hallo«, erwiderte Taro nur schüchtern.

»Ist dein Vater da?«

Taro nickte und lief wieder ins Haus. Harry wartete geduldig draußen. Schließlich kam der Junge wieder, an seiner Hand einen Mann, der Ende dreißig oder vierzig Jahre alt war, hinter sich her ziehend. Seine schwarzen Haare – man konnte am Haaransatz schon etwas Graues entdecken – waren brustlang, doch er hatte die gleichen Augen wie Taro.

»Ja?«, erkundigte sich der Mann.

»Arisawa Yasuo?«

»Korrekt. Und Sie sind?«

»Shorai Harry. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.«

»Kommen Sie rein«, bat der Mann und öffnete die Tür etwas weiter, um Harry rein zulassen. Der Nymph nickte und trat über die Türschwelle. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und stellte sie zu den anderen Schuhen, die an der Wand standen, bevor er dem Mann ins Wohnzimmer und dann hinaus in dessen Garten folgte. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, so, wie es Yasuo vor ihm getan hatte.

»Tee, Shorai-san?«

»Gerne, danke.« Harry nahm die Tasse an, in die Yasuo kurz davor noch Tee geschüttet hatte und stellte sie vor sich.

»Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?«

Harry sah zum Garten, wo Taro Seil sprang und leise seine Sprünge zählte. Erst nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er überlegt hatte, was er sagen sollte, blickte er wieder zu Yasuo.

»Wissen Sie, Arisawa-kun, ich kenne Sie. Wir waren einmal gut befreundet.«

Der Mann runzelte seine Stirn. »Tatsächlich? Komisch, ich kann mich nicht an Sie erinnern.«

»Das würde mich auch stark wundern«, lachte Harry leise. »Wir haben uns kennen gelernt, als ich Ihre Enkelin gerettet habe. Sie ging beim Spielen auf die Straße und war kurz davor, von einem Auto erfasst zu werden. Jedenfalls haben Sie mir zum Dank Kampfsport beigebracht.«

»Ich denke«, erwiderte Yasuo und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, »Sie verwechseln mich. Ich habe keine Enkelin.«

Harry lächelte. »Haben Sie ein Denkarium?«

»Woher wissen Sie, dass ich ein Zauberer bin?«, fragte Yasuo ruhig, genauso, wie Harry es von ihm kannte. Er ließ sich grundsätzlich niemals aus der Ruhe bringen. Abgesehen davon hatte Harry ihm damals in der Zukunft von seinem Plan erzählt und sein Lehrer hatte ihm angeboten, in Situationen, in denen er Hilfe brauchte, sie bei ihm zu holen. Er musste nur überzeugt werden.

»Wenn Sie mir ein Denkarium bringen, werden Sie es erfahren. Bitte, Arisawa-kun, es ist wichtig.«

Kurz zögerte der Mann noch, doch dann machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und ein Denkarium kam angeflogen. Er fing es auf und stellte es zwischen sie auf den Tisch. Ein auffordernder Blick streifte Harry, welcher schweigend seinen Zauberstab zog und diesen an seiner Schläfe anlegte. Als er ihn nach einigen Sekunden wieder wegzog, hing ein silberner Faden an der Spitze des Holzes, welchen er in das Denkarium fallen ließ.

Harry sah zu Yasuo, doch dieser schien zu warten. Der junge Nymph verstand, lehnte sich vor und tauchte mit dem Gesicht in die silberne Flüssigkeit. Yasuo folgte ihm gleich darauf.

Als sie festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, sahen sie sich um. Sie standen auf einer Straße, Yasuo konnte erkennen, dass sie in Tokio waren. Dann fing es an. Die Ereignisse zogen an ihm vorbei, langsam genug, damit er alles erkennen, doch schnell genug, dass sie in zwei Stunden alle Begegnungen zwischen ihnen beobachten konnten. Es fing bei der Rettung der kleinen Arisawa an, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie sich mit einer Umarmung voneinander verabschiedeten.

»Das war... aufschlussreich«, sagte Yasuo, als sie wieder auf ihren Stühlen saßen, das Denkarium zwischen ihnen. Harry lächelte nur leicht.

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Zur gleichen Zeit, Hogwarts, Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Sechstklässler±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

»Alles klar, Moony?«, fragte Sirius grinsend, ließ sich neben dem Werwolf aufs Bett fallen und schlug diesem freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

»Natürlich«, lächelte Remus schwach, völlig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

»Und da bist du dir sicher, ja?«, vergewisserte sich Sirius zweifelnd.

»Aber ja«, grinste Remus schwach. »Immerhin ist James noch da! Das ist doch ein Grund zum Freuen, nicht?«

»Das stimmt«, lachte Sirius. »Da hast du ein wahres Wort gesprochen, mein verehrter Freund.«

Der Animagus hüpfte vom Bett und lief zu seinem eigenen, wo er den Koffer unter dem Bett hervor zog und ihn aufklappte. Grinsend drehte er sich zu Remus um, zwei Feuerwhiskeyflaschen in den Händen.

»Sieh mal, was ich schönes hab.«

»Tatze, wir sind in der Schule. Wir dürfen kein Alkohol trinken und erst recht nicht Feuerwhiskey!«, empörte sich Remus.

»Du hast selbst gesagt, dass James' weiterer Aufenthalt in unseren Reihen ein Grund zum Feiern ist.«

»Ich sagte, dass es ein Grund zum Freuen ist!«

»Ach«, sagte Sirius und winkte ab, »das ist doch das Gleiche.«

»Ist es nicht.«

»Sei nicht so... verantwortungsvoll. Ich schlag dir was vor. Heute feiern wir in unseren vier Wänden«, er machte eine ausgreifende Armbewegung und machte somit klar, dass er ihren Schlafsaal meinte, »und morgen finden wir dieses arme Schwein, das es gewagt hat, dem Prinz der Streiche kurz vor den Rauswurf zu bringen.«

»Prinz der Streiche?«, erkundigte sich James, der gerade eintrat, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er hatte Peter im Schlepptau. »_Prinz_, mein herzallerliebster Tatze?«

»Natürlich, Krone. Immerhin kann nur einer der König sein. Und der bin ich«, grinste der Black breit.

James grinste und ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen. »Träum weiter, Tatze.«

»Feuerwhiskey?«, fragte Sirius nur und hielt die Flaschen wieder hoch.

»Dazu sag ich nicht nein«, lachte James, stand schnell auf und flitzte zu Sirius' Bett, wo er sich drauf schmiss. Sirius reichte ihm die Flasche.

»Du auch, Moony?«

»Nein, danke«, winkte dieser ab.

»Wurmschwanz?« Peter nickte schnell und kam ebenfalls rüber.

Während die drei ab und zu einen Schluck tranken und sich danach jedes Mal schüttelten, setzte sich Remus auf. Nervös knetete er die Hände, doch schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er _musste_ es wissen.

»Was haltet ihr von Dumbledore?«

Überrascht sahen die drei auf. Sirius lachte nach einem Augenblick bellend, während Peter unsicher auf seine Hände sah und James verwirrt seine Stirn runzelte.

»Was denkst du denn, Moony?«, grinste Sirius, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. »Dumbledore ist ein Genie. Und er ist der beste Führer, den die Lichtseite je gesehen hat. Wir können froh sein, dass er uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort beisteht.«

»Das stimmt«, nickte James. »Stell dir mal vor, so ein mächtiger Mann wie er würde uns schaden wollen.«

»Das wäre eine Katastrophe«, murmelte Remus.

»Eben«, nickte James und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. »Merlin sei Dank ist er ein so großherziger Mensch.« Remus antwortete nicht. Er legte sich auf den Rücken, starrte seine Decke an und verschwand wieder in seinen Gedanken, wobei er alles andere ausblendete. Es war eine Zwickmühle, definitiv. Seine besten Freunde hielten Dumbledore für einen großen Mann, doch was war er wirklich? Wer hatte Recht? Harry oder die Rumtreiber?

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Am gleichen Tag, nachmittags, Hogwarts, in den Korridoren±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

»Rachel«, rief Harry, als er die orangehaarige Gryffindor entdeckt hatte. Er war vor einer halben Stunde wieder angekommen und es war alles geregelt. Yasuo war einverstanden damit, ihn als einen entfernten – wirklich weit entfernten – Verwandten auszugeben und ihm auch eine Identität in der japanischen Muggelwelt zu verschaffen. Harry wusste, dass er es schaffte. Das war ein Klacks für diesen Mann.

Rachel drehte sich um und grinste breit, als sie ihn erkannte. »Harry«, sagte sie nervös und strich sich die Haare hinters Ohr.

»Wie geht's dir so?«, fragte der junge Nymph und lächelte charmant.

»Oh, hervorragend. U-Und dir?«

»Ganz gut«, nickte Harry und betrachtete sich die vielen Bücher, die sie in den Armen hielt.

»Soll ich dir helfen? Ich begleite dich, wenn du willst.«

»Das wäre toll«, beeilte sich Rachel zu sagen und gab ihm einige Bücher, ehe sie weiter den Gang entlang liefen. Harry wusste, dass ihr Weg zum Gryffindorturm führte.

»Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du gerne liest«, fing er ein Gespräch an. Rachel ging nur zu gerne drauf ein.

»Das bin ich nicht. Lily hat mich gebeten, sie ihr zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit den magischen Wesen Wälzer will, eigentlich haben wir keine Hausaufgaben dazu auf, nicht einmal in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.«

»Vielleicht will sie vorarbeiten«, ließ der Schwarzhaarige anmerken.

»Ja«, lächelte Rachel. »Vermutlich.«

Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren sie vor der Fette Dame angekommen. Harry sah sich, scheinbar neugierig, um.

»Das Portrait führt also in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, ja?«

»Ja«, nickte Rachel.

»Na dann«, grinste Harry und gab ihr wieder die Bücher. »Ich will nicht, dass deine Hausmitglieder denken, ich würde hier irgendetwas ausspionieren. Sag Lily einen Gruß.« Harry beugte sich vor und gab Rachel einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich langsam wieder auf den Rückweg machte.

Er wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass Rachel hin und weg war. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie nicht aufpasste, träumerisch ein lautes »Löwenherz« von sich gab und durch den nun geöffneten Eingang taumelnd verschwand. Harry grinste.

---

Harry drängte sich eng an die Wand, als McGonagall, in einem Nachthemd gekleidet, an ihm vorbei lief. Sie hielt eine Lampe, in der eine Kerze fröhlich vor sich fackelte, in die Höhe, doch dank seines wunderbaren Tarnumhangs konnte sie ihn nicht sehen. Als um die Ecke gebogen war, atmete er leise aus und schlich weiter. Sein Ziel war der Gryffindorturm und er brauchte auch nicht lange, bis er dort war. Die Fette Dame schlief seelenruhig, doch Harry wusste, dass er sie nicht aufwecken brauchte.

»Löwenherz«, sagte er leise. Die Fette Dame grummelte nur, während das Portrait aufschwang. Es war ziemlich praktisch.

Der Siebzehnjährige ging durch den Durchgang und stand schon kurz darauf im Gemeinschaftsraum. In den nächsten Jahren würde sich wirklich nichts ändern. Alles sah so wie immer aus und es schien so, als würden die Hauselfen schon ihre Arbeit getan haben. Es war ja auch schon lange nach Mitternacht.

Harry vergewisserte sich nochmal, dass man auch wirklich nichts von ihm sehen konnte, und schritt durch den menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum, die Treppe hinauf zu dem Jungenschlafsaal der Sechstklässler. Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Schon nach einem Blick konnte er erkennen, dass er nicht wirklich vorsichtig sein musste.

Sirius und James lagen laut schnarchend in einem Bett. Man sah ihnen deutlich an, dass sie getrunken hatten und morgen verschlafen würden, sollte sie niemand wecken. Abgesehen davon konnte er den Geruch nach Feuerwhiskey bis hierher riechen. Peter hatte seine Arme um ein Kuscheltier geschlungen und hatte seinen Daumen im Mund. Harry konnte sich ein verächtliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Und Remus würde auch kein Problem sein, denn um sein Bett konnte der junge Slytherin deutlich einen Stillezauber erkennen. Harry grinste und rieb sich vorfreudig die Hände, ehe er den Tarnumhang abstreifte.

»Ladys und Gentlemen, hier kommt der Mann, der den berüchtigtsten Rumtreibern aller Zeiten ihren Titel stiehlt«, flüsterte Harry grinsend und stellte seine Umhängetasche auf den Boden. Er holte eine Phiole und eine Dose aus seiner Tasche, bevor er ins angrenzende Bad verschwand. Er besah sich die vier Shampooflaschen. Schließlich seufzte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Nun wusste er, welche wem gehörte. Grinsend leerte er eine Phiole in Sirius' Flasche. Dann öffnete er das Badeschränkchen und suchte eine Cremedose. Nach dem gleichen Zauber, mit dem er herausgefunden hatte, welche Flasche Sirius gehörte, nahm er eine der zwei Dosen und vermischte das Pulver, das er mitgebrachte hatte, darin. Dann stellte er es wieder zurück, schloss das Schränkchen und verließ das Badezimmer.

Als er wieder im Schlafsaal war, kramte er aus seiner Tasche einen Zettel. Diesen in der Hand haltend ging er zu dem Bett, in dem James und Sirius lagen. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf besah er sich die Bettdecke. Sie war weiß und aus Satin. Harry sah zu dem leeren Bett. Die Decke war rot und hatte bewegende Schnätze.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, kniete sich hin und zog den Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Dabei warf er einen Blick zur Seite, wo er eine leere und eine halbvolle Feuerwhiskeyflasche entdeckte. Er warf einen tadelnden Blick auf den schnarchenden Sirius.

»Das ist nichts für kleine Kinder, Tatze«, flüsterte er grinsend und leerte die Flasche ganz. Anschließend stellte er sie zurück und öffnete den Koffer. Harry konnte sich das Grinsen fast nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht wischen, als er alle Unterhosen heraus kramte und sie zur Seite legte. Nur eine ließ er da, doch bei dieser schwenkte er einmal mit dem Zauberstab und sie nahm eine andere Farbe und ein anderes Muster an.

Zufrieden damit wandte er sich dem Zettel in seiner Hand und der restlichen Kleidung zu. Er hielt seine Hand darüber und las den Zauber vor, der, natürlich auf Latein, darauf stand. Als er fertig war, leuchtete die Kleidung kurz hell auf, bevor es wieder verschwand. Harry steckte den Zettel in seine Hosentasche, schloss den Koffer und schob ihn wieder unter das Bett.

Dann nahm er die Unterwäsche, die noch auf dem Boden lag und ging zum Fenster. Er öffnete es und schmiss sie heraus, wobei er mit einem zusätzlichen Windstoß dafür sorgte, dass sie mindestens im Zentrum des Verbotenen Waldes landeten.

Nachdem er das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu Peter um. Er ging zu ihm und kniete sich vor dem Bett nieder, sodass er genau in das Gesicht des kleineren Jungens sah.

»Du bist der nächste, Wurmschwanz«, flüsterte Harry und freute sich innerlich wie ein Kind, das wusste, dass es morgen so viel Süßigkeiten essen durfte, wie es wollte.

»Für dich denk ich mir was ganz schönes aus, Ratte«, murmelte Harry und erhob sich wieder. Er schritt zu seiner Tasche, die er sich umhing, und legte sich den Tarnumhang um seine Schulter, sodass man nur noch seinen Kopf sehen konnte.

Harry warf noch einmal einen Blick durch das Fenster, wofür er sich einige Sekunden später selbst küssen konnte. Auf James' Nachttisch lag _sie_. Die Karte der Rumtreiber. Noch nicht fertig, doch man konnte schon die Umrisse Howgarts' und die Geheimgänge erkennen. Die Namen der einzelnen Personen fehlten.

Er runzelte die Stirn und machte eine Armbewegung in die Richtung der Karte, wodurch er es schaffte, dass er und Tom nicht verraten wurden. Er hatte dies schon oft an seiner eigenen Karte getestet und es hatte jedes Mal geklappt.

Der Nymph drehte sich um und starrte kurz die Tür an, ehe er einmal schnipste und schließlich den Gryffindorturm verließ.

---

Remus gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich die Augen, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete und aus Gewohnheit nach seinem Zauberstab griff, um den Stillezauber zu lösen. Als er das getan hatte, schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, während er sich genüsslich streckte.

Wie jeden Morgen tapste er ins Badezimmer, nahm sich seinen Eimer, den er schon seit der zweiten Klasse hatte, füllte ihn mit kaltem Wasser und ging wieder ins Zimmer zurück. Zuerst ging er zu James' Bett, doch er musste feststellen, dass es leer war. Seufzend schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ging zu Sirius' Bett, wo er seine beiden besten Freunde aneinander gekuschelt fand.

Der Braunhaarige ließ ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen, das jedoch verblasste, als er die beiden leeren Flaschen neben dem Bett sah.

»Das ist doch mal wieder typisch«, murrte der Werwolf, hielt eine Hand an den unteren und eine an den oberen Rand des Eimers, bevor er eine ruckartige Bewegung machte und mehr als die Hälfte ausschüttete. Das Wasser traf zielgenau Sirius und James, welche beide mit einem spitzen Schrei in die Senkrechte gingen.

Remus ignorierte dies und ging zu Peter, der – und das verwunderte Remus jeden Tag aufs Neue – einfach weiter schlief. Der Rest des Wassers landete auf ihm, was selbst den Rattenanimagus kreischend in die Senkrechte gehen ließ. Und, wie jeden Morgen, wurde der Braunhaarige von drei Augenpaaren vorwurfsvoll angesehen.

»Es ist Zeit, Leute«, sagte der Werwolf nur. Es lief alles wie immer ab. James ging zuerst ins Bad, dann Sirius.

»_Ieh!_«, ertönte der spitzeste Schrei, den Remus je gehört hatte. Verwundert sah er auf. _Das_ war mal was Neues.

»Sirius?«, sagte James erschrocken und hechtete zur Badezimmertür, welche er aufriss. Neugierig folgten Peter und Remus. Absolut fassungslos starrten die drei Schüler auf Sirius. Mit einem Handtuch bekleidet stand er – mit nassen Haaren und feuchter Haut – vor dem Spiegel. Sein Mund war noch geöffnet. Man könnte meinen, er wollte nochmal schreien, doch anscheinend war er einfach nur sprachlos.

James fing an, brüllend zu lachen.

»Krone, du Mistkäfer!«, kreischte Sirius, wieder im Hier und Jetzt. »Wer war das?! _Wer war das, verdammt noch mal?!_«

Remus zog eine Grimasse. Ausgerechnet er, mit seinem feinen Gehör, musste neben diesem kreischenden Kerl stehen, der nun wie ein Waschweib anfing zu zetern. Doch anscheinend ging es auch nicht an James spurlos vorbei, denn er hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und fasste sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an seine Ohren.

»Tatze, schrei nicht so. Das tut weh«, brummte James und sah wieder zu Sirius. Dieser stoppte in seiner Schimpftirade und funkelte ihn mörderisch an. James musste wieder grinsen. Das sah einfach zu geil aus. Sirius Black, der eitelste Junge, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte – vielleicht mit der Ausnahme eines gewissen Malfoys – hatte knallpinke Haare und haufenweise _Pickel_ im Gesicht. Wobei letzteres vermutlich am schlimmsten für den Black war.

»Krone«, brachte Sirius zittrig hervor. »Geht das auf deine Kosten?«

»Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen... nein«, schüttelte James bedauernd seinen Kopf. Tatze knurrte wütend und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. James machte einen zurück.

»Jungs«, unterbrach Remus die beiden mit ruhiger Stimme und rettete somit den Potter, denn Sirius wandte sich ihm zu. »Ganz ruhig. Sirius, wir werden den Verantwortlichen schon finden, mach dich mal lieber fertig, wir müssen langsam runter.«

Sirius nickte grimmig, warf seine Shampooflasche und sein Cremedose in den Mülleimer und stapfte in den Schlafsaal zurück, wo er seinen Zauberstab holte. Im Bad probierte er jeden Zauber aus, den er kannte und gegen Pickel und verzauberte Haare half. Doch keiner funktionierte. Und wenn Sirius sich in Zaubersprüchen auskannte, dann waren es diese.

Während der junge Black also verzweifelte, waren die drei restlichen Gryffindorsechstklässler wieder in ihren Schlafsaal marschiert und richteten sich.

Schließlich hatte es Sirius aufgegeben und sich so ein Muggel-Make-Up-Zeugs beschworen, was er sich aufs Gesicht klatschte, bis man keine Pickel mehr sah. Als er die Tür zum Bad – immer noch mit pinken Haaren, aber das war besser als nichts – öffnete, stand Peter von einem aufs andere Bein hüpfend da. Der Black hatte ihn noch nie so schnell ins Bad flitzen sehen, mal ganz von dem Zuknallen der Tür abgesehen.

»Auch mal fertig«, sagte Remus amüsiert. Er und James saßen auf ihren Betten, fertig angezogen und Abmarsch bereit.

»Schnauze«, murrte Sirius mit einer Laune, die eher zu Snape gehörte. Er öffnete seinen Koffer und wühlte nach einer Boxershort. Als er endlich eine fand – wo waren seine anderen? – schlüpfte er aus seiner alten raus und in die neue rein. Unterdrücktes Gekicher ließ ihn sich umdrehen.

»Was ist los?«, wunderte sich Sirius und betrachtete seine rot angelaufenen und die Hände auf den Mund pressenden Freunde.

James nahm seine Hände weg und versuchte, eine Antwort zu geben, doch alles, was rauskam, war sein Lachen. Schnell presste er seine Hände wieder auf seinen Mund und versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. Sirius seufzte und wandte sich an Remus. Dieser schaffte es sogar, nur noch so breit zu grinsen, wie Sirius ihn nie hatte grinsen sehen.

»Hast du keine andere Boxershort?«, presste der Werwolf heraus. Der Black sah an sich herunter und sah seine pechschwarze Boxershort irritiert an.

»Was ist an dieser schlimm?«

James gab es auf und lachte sich dumm und dämlich, was Remus ihm schon nach kurzem gleich tat. Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf, nahm sich eine Hose, ein Hemd, Socken, eine Krawatte und eine Robe aus seinem Koffer, welche er auch gleich anzog. Währenddessen hörten James und Remus nicht auf zu lachen, sie versteckten ihre Gesichter sogar in ihren Kissen oder ihren Decken. Beleidigt, weil er nicht wusste, wieso sie ihn auslachten, schritt Sirius durch das Zimmer, auf die Tür zu. James sah auf.

»Du willst doch nicht _so_ raus, oder?«, fragte er mit großen Augen. Sirius warf ihm einen giftigen Blick über die Schultern.

»Warum nicht, Kichererbse? Du hattest schon mal eine Glatze und bist trotzdem mit ihr in den Unterricht.«

»Das meinte ich doch nicht, du Vollpfosten... Nein, ich meinte, dass du... Nun ja... Du hast nur eine rosa, herzchen- und häschenübersähte Boxershort an, Merlin nochmal!«

»Was redest du da für einen Müll?«, schüttelte Sirius seinen Kopf und öffnete die Tür. Er ging die Treppen runter, in den halbvollen Gemeinschaftsraum. Eine Sekunden war es totenstill. Dann erfüllte brüllendes Gelächter den Raum und Sirius drehte auf dem Absatz herum, um schnell wieder in seinen Schlafsaal zu stürmen. Mit klopfenden Herzen und erstarrten Gesicht starrte er in die Runde, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte. Dann blickte er zu James.

»Was, hast du gesagt, habe ich an?«

»Eine hässliche Boxershort. Du weißt schon, so, wie man sie immer in diesen Muggelzeichenfilme sieht. Herzchen, Kaninchen und rosa.«

»Sonst nichts?«

»Nein«, schüttelte James verwirrt seinen Kopf. »Warum fragst du mich das? Du wirst doch wohl selbst wissen und sehen können, was du anhast.«

Sirius erwiderte nichts, sondern ging zu dem Ganzkörperspiegel, der neben seinem Bett stand, und stellte sich davor. Und was er sah, ließ ihn wütend werden. Er hatte äußerlich gesehen tatsächlich nur die bescheuerte Boxershort an. Natürlich wusste er, dass er auch normale Kleidung angezogen hatte, doch... man sah sie überhaupt nicht. Nur er selbst, wenn er seinen Körper betrachtete, im Spiegel sah er, außer der Boxershort, einzig seine nackte Haut.

»Irgendjemand war heute Nacht hier«, knurrte Sirius.

»Sirius, ich weiß, dass das mit deiner Creme seltsam ist, aber kein Gryffindor würde es wagen, uns einen Streich zu spielen. Eigentlich, würde es gar niemand wagen, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke... Nur einer scheint so lebensmüde zu sein.«

»Aber wer?«, murrte Sirius. »Und warum erst jetzt? So gut wieder jeder hat mal ein Streich abbekommen, das war unvermeidlich. Selbst Lily hat es mal getroffen.«

»Außer es war gar keine Person, die schon letztes Jahr hier war«, sagte James langsam.

»Glaubst du etwa, dass es ein Erstklässler war?«, erkundigte sich Remus belustigt und sah kurz zu der Badtür, als diese sich öffnete. Peter kam raus, sah durch die Runde und ließ seinen verwunderten Blick bei Sirius hängen, ehe er kicherte.

»Halt die Klappe, Wurmschwanz«, knurrte Sirius. Der Kleinste unter ihnen tat es sofort und machte sich daran, sich umzuziehen.

»Es wäre möglich«, nickte James zu Remus spöttischer Frage. »Auf der anderen Seite hingegen, hätten unsere diesjährigen Erstklässler nicht wirklich die Courage für derartiges. Nein, ich glaube, es war eine ältere Person, die dieses Jahr in das passende Haus für so etwas Listiges gekommen ist.«

»Du redest von Shorai«, stellte Sirius fest.

James nickte. »Überlegt mal. Dieser Mistkerl ist nicht nur ein Slytherin, er hat auch noch den Mut – oder die Dummheit, wie man es nimmt – sich an eine Gryffindor ranzumachen. Er verspottet uns regelrecht damit. Und er ist clever, es muss für ihn ein leichtes gewesen sein, unser Passwort heraus zu finden. Wir würden das auch mit links packen.«

»James, wir haben einen Tarnumhang«, schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf. »Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er auch einen hat?«

»Sehr gering, ich weiß«, seufzte der Potter.

»Rachel«, sagte Sirius nach einiger Zeit, in der er einfach nur sein Spiegelbild angestarrt hatte. »Rachel ist scharf auf ihn, das sieht ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock. Außerdem hat sie gestern Abend über ihn geschwärmt und wie gentlemenlike er sie bis zur Fetten Dame begleitet hat.«

»Dieser Bastard!«, stieß James wütend aus, stand auf und tigerte durch den Raum. »Jetzt wissen wir auch, wer mir den Streich gespielt hat. Ich stand noch nie so kurz vor einem Rauswurf! Ich kenne meine Grenzen, ich hab sie nie überschritten! Und dann kommt irgendsoein Neuer und bringt es fertig, mich fast aus Hogwarts zu schmeißen!«

James stoppte und wirbelte herum, um seine Freunde ansehen zu können. »Ich will es ihm heimzahlen, alles! Auch, dass er sich an Lily ranmacht!«

»Krone, findest du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst?«, warf Remus unsicher ein.

»Ich? Übertreiben? Nein!«, empörte sich der Braunhaarige und sah zu Sirius.

»Du willst dich doch auch rächen, oder?«

»Krone«, sagte Sirius ruhig. »Ich hab pinke Haare, Pickel und man sieht nur diese hässliche Boxershort. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde so etwas ignorieren? Da fällt mir ein, dass ich meine anderen Shorts nicht gefunden hab. Wo hat der Kerl die hin?«

»Wir sollten los«, meinte Remus und stand auf. »Sirius, willst du von mir was anprobieren?«

---

Eine Stunde später saßen James, Remus und Peter am Gryffindortisch und frühstückten. Sirius war im Schlafsaal, da nichts, egal von wem er es probiert hatte, länger sichtbar geblieben war, als fünf Sekunden. Und die Boxershort hatte er gar nicht ausziehen können. Nicht, dass sie festgeklebt war, aber er konnte sie gerade mal so bis zu den Oberschenkeln runter ziehen. Mehr ging nicht.

»Wo ist Sirius?«, erkundigte sich Rachel, als sie und ihre Freundinnen sich neben die Rumtreiber setzten.

»Krank«, murmelte Remus.

»Was hat er denn?«

»Kopfschmerzen«, sagte James, während Remus »Bauchschmerzen« erwiderte. Sie sahen sich an, danach wieder Rachel.

»Bauchschmerzen.«

»Kopfschmerzen.«

»Was denn jetzt?«, verdrehte die Orangehaarige ihre Augen.

»Gar nichts von beiden«, grinste Lily. »Er hat einen Streich abbekommen.«

»Woher weißt du das?«, fragte James schneller, als Remus blinzeln konnte. »Hat Shorai dir das gesagt?«

»Harry? Nein. Woher sollte er das wissen? Ich komme drauf, weil ihr euch uneinig seid. Und natürlich, weil er mit der hässlichsten Boxershort, die ich je gesehen habe, die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter gekommen ist.«

James verengte misstrauisch seine Augen. »Wie oft hast du denn schon Boxershorts gesehen?«

Lily verdrehte genervt ihre Augen und wandte sich ab, um zum Slytherintisch sehen zu können. Allerdings konnte sie Harry nicht entdecken. Dabei war das Frühstück doch im vollen Gange. Wo er wohl war?


	18. Kontakte

Legende:

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

::Parsel::

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ****±Bestimmter Zeit- und Ortswechsel±****ﾝ****ﾝ****ﾝ**

°Phönixgeschwafel°

**Kontakte**

Harry atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er das Passwort murmelte und in den Flur trat. Er streifte sich die Schuhe ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Tom lag auf dem Sofa, er schlief. Harrys Akte lag auf dem Tisch, wobei die erste Seite, auf der man ein Bild von ihm sehen konnte, aufgeschlagen war. Seufzend schritt der Nymph näher und kniete sich vor Toms Gesicht. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder sah er tatsächlich so fertig aus?

Sofort bekam Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch das war eigentlich lächerlich. Der Dunkle Lord, der sich wegen ihm so runter zog? Unvorstellbar.

»Tom«, sagte Harry leise, doch für den Älteren war die Stimme schon allein Grund genug, seine Augen aufzuschlagen.

»Harry?«, murmelte Tom und legte seine Hand an die Wange des Nymphen. Harry nickte nur.

»Was tust du hier? Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich dich hier nicht erwartet.« Der Mann richtete sich auf und zog seine Hand zurück. Harry setzte sich neben ihn.

»Ich will mit dir reden, Tom.«

Tom hob seine Hand hoch und unterbrach somit Harry. »Ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut hab, Harry. Das musst du mir bei Merlin nicht sagen, obwohl ich es verdient hätte. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen, es gab keinen Grund, warum ich es nicht hätte tun sollen. Du hast mir nie einen Grund dafür gegeben, dir nachzuspionieren und ich Vollidiot schaffe es, dass du wütend und verletzt bist. Es tut mir so Leid, Kleiner. Wirklich.«

Harry lächelte, unterdrückte das schuldbewusste Gefühl, das sich in ihm breit machte, und küsste Tom.

»Ich... vergessen wir es einfach, okay?«, fragte Harry leise. Tom betrachtete ihn überrascht, nickte aber dann schnell und zog Harry erleichtert an sich.

Der Nymph wusste nicht, ob die Sache damit gegessen war. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber wie konnte er Tom dafür beschuldigen, Nachforschungen über ihn angestellt hatte, wenn er selbst den Mund nicht aufkriegen konnte? Das wäre nicht fair.

Und Tom schien sehr lange darüber nachgedacht zu haben, denn er war wie umgewandelt und das ins Positive. Ob er dazu gelernt hatte?

Harry schluckte leicht schuldbewusst. Vermutlich hatte er das und er selbst... er erzählte Tom nichts von seiner Vergangenheit. Plötzlich hatte Harry ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen.

---

»Cygnus!«, schrie Tom, als er aus dem Kamin trat. Der Black hob erschrocken den Kopf und stand hastig auf.

»Mylord!«

Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete die jungen Männer, die vor Cygnus' Tisch standen. Fragend blickte er seinen zweiten Stellvertreter an.

»Das sind neue Anwärter, Mylord«, erklärte Cygnus auch schon. Nachdem sich die zukünftigen Todesser von dem Schrecken erholten hatten, flogen sie förmlich aus ihren Stühlen und verbeugten sich tief.

»Aha«, gab Tom nur von sich. Glücklicherweise hatte er seine Illusion aufgelegt. Nun ja, das tat er meistens, wenn er hier her kam. Er wusste ja nicht, wann Cygnus Termine mit Leuten hatte, denen er nicht in seiner wirklichen Gestalt begegnen wollte.

»Verschwindet«, befahl der schlangenähnliche Mann barsch und deutete mit seinem Arm auf die Tür. Die Männer erhoben sich hastig und stolperten aus dem Raum.

»Wie kann ich helfen, Mylord?«, erkundigte sich Cygnus halb seufzend.

»Die Nachforschungen über Harry... stelle Sie ein.«

»Warum?«, rutschte es Cygnus verblüfft heraus.

Tom schwieg, doch als der Black sich nicht in Bewegung setzte, rümpfte er ärgerlich seine Nase. »_Sofort_.«

»Natürlich«, beeilte sich Cygnus zu sagen und schnappte sich ein leeres Pergament, wo er den Befehl drauf kritzelte und ihn anschließend zum Fenster trug. Er öffnete es, pfiff und wartete bis eine der Eulen des Dunklen Lords kam. Schon bald erschien eine vor seinem Gesicht, welcher er den Brief umband.

»Der ist für Diego O´Connor.«

Die Eule erhob sich von Cygnus' Arm und flog aus seinem Blickfeld. Der Black drehte sich wieder um und sah zum Kamin, wo sein Meister zuvor gestanden hatte. Stirn runzelnd bemerkte er, dass er dort nicht mehr war und sah zu seinem Schreibtisch. Tatsächlich saß der Dunkle Lord, der jetzt wieder seine wahre Gestalt angenommen hatte, hinter seinem Schreibtisch und las einen Brief. War das nicht...?

»Ah, das wollte ich Euch noch mitteilen, doch dann kamen die Anwärter rein. Ich wollte es danach tun, Mylord«, erklärte Cygnus und setzte sich auf den unbequemen Stuhl vor seinem Tisch.

Tom sagte nichts sondern legte den Brief, als er ihn fertig gelesen hatte, beiseite und verschränkte seine Finger ineinander, bevor er seine Füße auf den Tisch legte und aus dem Fenster blickte.

»Das ist interessant«, murmelte er in Gedanken versunken. »Das ist wirklich sehr interessant.«

»Da bin ich Eurer Meinung«, gab Cygnus zu.

Tom stand auf und lief hin und her. »Was bringt ausgerechnet die _Nixen_ dazu, mir eine Verhandlung anzubieten? Sie sind die einzige Rasse, die den Krieg am wenigsten kümmern sollte. Niemand interessiert sich für sie, sie sind keine Bedrohung für die Menschen. Sie leben _unter_ der Wasseroberfläche, so weit können Menschen nicht einmal tauchen.«

Cygnus öffnete seinen Mund, doch Tom winkte den Einwand schon mit seiner Hand ab, bevor der Mann überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. »Sieht man mal von diesen Dingern ab, die die Muggel entwickelt haben. Und selbst dann ist es fraglich.«

»Gedenkt Ihr dieses Angebot anzunehmen?«, informierte sich Cygnus.

»Natürlich nehme ich es an«, schnaubte Tom und ließ sich wieder in den Schreibtischstuhl plumpsen. »Dennoch... warum tun Sie das?«

»Ich habe mal gehört, dass sie ein gutes Verhältnis zu Vampiren haben«, zuckte Cygnus seine Schultern. Tom sah auf.

»Louis Deneuve?«

»Oder einer der anderen«, nickte Cygnus.

»Hol ihn her«, befahl Tom und stand auf. »Ich muss jetzt eine Horde von Kindern unterrichten. Und wenn O´Connor wieder hier ist, dann geht's ab in den Pazifischen Ozean.«

»O´Connor wird Euch begleiten?«

»Mich? Nein. Es wird auffallen, wenn ich wieder einen Todesfall in der Familie habe.« Tom kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. »Aber Teenager findet man schwer in einem so großen Schloss, vor allem, wenn sie doch voller, überflüssiger Hormone sind und Wochenende füllende Dates haben.«

»Ihr denkt an Mr. Shorai?«, erriet Cygnus verblüfft.

»Genau«, grinste Tom. »Er ist perfekt für diesen Job. Er ist der einzige Todesser, der das Wasser beherrscht und dem ich dazu auch noch vertraue. Die Nixen werden ihn lieben.«

Cygnus blinzelte, kratzte sich am Kopf und sah zu, wie sein Lord den Tarnumhang aufhob, den der Black eingesammelt und schon bereit gelegt hatte. Anschließend trat er durch den Kamin und verschwand.

»Na hoffentlich geht das gut.«

---

Harry nahm sich eine Traube und starrte zum Eingang der Großen Halle. Es war Mittag, der Unterricht war für ihn heute vorbei und McGonagall hatte gemerkt, dass Sirius fehlte. Sie hatte im Unterricht regelrecht gekocht vor Wut, dass der Black gefehlt hatte. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass er krank war, ganz davon zu Schweigen, dass die Krankenschwester nichts von dem Rumtreiber gehört hatte. Und aus diesem Grund war Harry sich absolut sicher, dass sie dem Gryffindorturm einen Besuch abstatten würde.

Der Nymph war gespannt darauf, ob sie Einsehen mit ihm hatte oder ihn tatsächlich dieser Horde voll sensationsgeilen Schülern aussetzte. Harry setzte sich aufmerksam auf, als er McGonagall in sein Blickfeld trat. Tief enttäuscht seufzte er auf, als er erkannte, dass sie alleine war. Anscheinend hatte der Hausdrache doch ein Herz.

»So ein Mist aber auch...«, nuschelte Harry halb schmollend und stopfte sich eine weitere Traube in den Mund.

»Hast du was gesagt?«, fragte Bellatrix, die neben ihm saß.

»Nein, nein...« Harry stützte sein Kinn auf seinem Handrücken ab und sah gelangweilt durch die Halle. Eigentlich war der Spaß ja für alle Schüler gedacht gewesen und nicht nur für die restlichen Rumtreiber. Und was passierte? Minerva McGonagall bekam plötzlich Mitgefühl. Im unpassendsten Moment. Abgesehen davon sollte jeder diesen Streich mitbekommen, damit es auch eine richtige Demütigung für Sirius war.

Plötzlich hob Harry seinen Kopf und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Der Zauber hielt bis Mitternacht. Er hatte noch fast einen halben Tag Zeit, um ein Beweisfoto zu schießen!

Vergnügt pfeifend stand Harry auf und marschierte aus der Halle, wobei er die verwirrten Blicke seiner Hausgenossen gekonnt ignorierte.

---

Immer noch pfeifend öffnete Harry die Tür seines Schlafsaals und hüpfte zu seinem Koffer. Er öffnete ihn und kramte in seinen wenigen Sachen, die er noch hier hatte, herum, bis er seinen Fotoapparat fand. Zufrieden schnappte er sich noch schnell seinen Tarnumhang und begab sich dann wieder aus dem Slytherinreich.

Sein Weg führte ihn zum Portrait der Fetten Dame. Er hatte seinen Umhang, seinen Pullover und seine Krawatte abgenommen und alles in seine Tasche gestopft. Somit sah die Frau ihn nicht einmal schief an, als er ihr das Passwort nannte und öffnete den Durchgang. Harry trat so vor, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sah, doch er warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über, bevor jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum ihn bemerken konnte.

Er schlängelte sich durch die Gryffindorschüler, die herum lungerten und mit ihren Freunden redeten, nur um kurz darauf die Treppen zum Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler hoch zu schleichen.

Wenige Minuten später stand er nicht nur vor der Tür, die in den Schlafsaal seines Vaters führte, sondern auch ein Problem darstellte. Sirius hatte sich bestimmt in seinem Schlafsaal verkrümelt und Harry kam der Gedanke, dass die restlichen Rumtreiber sicherlich auch da waren. Wie sollte er da bitteschön unbemerkt die Tür öffnen und rein spazieren?

Harry musste einen überraschten Laut unterdrücken, als die Tür vor ihm aufging. Leicht grinste er, als Remus heraus kam und nochmal nach hinten sah.

»Habt Ihr sonst noch einen Wunsch, Hoheit?«, fragte er spöttisch.

»Ja, ich will auch noch Sahne zu meinen Erdbeeren, Diener«, konnte man die ernste Stimme James' hören, doch Harry erkannte deutlich das Grinsen, dass auf seinen Lippen sein musste. Schnell schlüpfte Harry an Remus vorbei, wobei er darauf achtete, extra leise zu sein. Der Braunhaarige war immerhin ein Werwolf. Doch glücklicherweise bemerkte er nichts, schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und zog dann die Tür zu.

Erleichtert, den aufmerksamsten Rumtreiber, los zu haben, sah sich Harry um. Peter war scheinbar nicht da, nur Sirius und James lümmelten faul auf einem der Betten herum. Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er Sirius erblickte. Froh, dass er nicht die Decke über sich gezogen hatte, schlich der Zeitreisende näher heran und kramte seinen Fotoapparat heraus.

Harry trat lautlos neben das Bett und überlegte, wie er ein gutes Foto machen konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden. Immerhin war da sein Tarnumhang noch im Weg. Er konnte zwar durchsehen, doch der Umhang war für ihn immer noch sichtbar. Daher war es auch wahrscheinlich, dass man ihn auf dem Bild ebenfalls sehen konnte und das wollte er unter keinen Umständen.

Grübelnd ging Harry ein paar Schritte rückwärts und setzte sich dann langsam auf das dort platzierte Bett.

»Tatze?«

»Ja, Krone?«

»Hast du eine Idee, wie ich Lily rumkriegen kann?«

»Die hab ich dir schon alle genannt und jede ist schief gegangen.«

»Stimmt. Ich sollte dich nicht mehr fragen.«

Sirius antwortete nicht, stattdessen warf er einen äußerst trockenen Blick seinem besten Freund zu.

»Tatze?«

»Ja, Krone?«

»Ist dir schon ein guter Rachestreich für Shorai eingefallen?«

»Nein. Jeder, der mir einfällt, ist für ihn zu... ungeeignet. Die sind alle zu lasch.«

»Hm. Gleichfalls.«

James ruckelte sich etwas zu Recht, bis er es wieder als angenehm empfand. Harry hingegen hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie die Identität des Übeltäters, welcher ihnen diese Streiche spielte, heraus gefunden hatten. So ein Mist aber auch.

»Tatze?«

»Ja, Krone?« Harry grinste leicht, als er den genervten Unterton des Blacks bemerkte.

»Ist dir auch schon aufgefallen, dass Wurmschwanz ein Auge auf Rachel geworfen hat?«

»Ja.«

»Das ist für mich unverständlich, immerhin ist sie nicht gerade nett zu ihm.«

Sirius blinzelte, drehte seinen Kopf und starrte James sprachlos an.

»Was ist?«

»Ah«, erwiderte Sirius lang gedehnt und starrte wieder zur Decke hoch. »Nichts.«

Harry musste seine Lippen zusammen pressen, um nicht loszulachen. Während er sich also darauf konzentrierte, sein Lachen, das ihn verraten würde, zu unterdrücken, kam ihm eine Idee. Warum war er nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Er stand auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und schob die Spitze durch den Schlitz hinaus. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, bis zwei silberne Blitze daraus hervor schossen und die beiden Jungen trafen, bevor diese sie überhaupt bemerkt hatten. Lautlose Zauber waren doch was Feines. Ganz zu schweigen von Schlafzauber.

Der Nymph legte sich den Umhang nun so über die Schultern, sodass sein Kopf für Außenstehende in der Luft schwebte und zückte wieder die Kamera. Er trat wieder neben das Bett und guckte durch die Kamera, bevor er abdrückte und zufrieden grinste. Anschließend drehte er sich um, verstaute seinen Fotoapparat und verbarg wieder alles von seinem Körper, bevor er das Gryffindorterritorium auf die gleiche lautlose Art verließ, wie er es betreten hatte.

---

Als Harry Toms Wohnung betrat, war es schon Abend. Er hatte einige Zeit im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verbracht, wo er sich etwas mit Bellatrix unterhalten hatte. Langsam fand er sie gar nicht mehr so übel, man musste sich erst einmal an ihren schwarzen Humor und ihre trockenen Kommentare gewöhnen.

Im Wohnzimmer legte Harry seine Robe ab – die Schuhe standen bereits im Flur – und auch seine Tasche ließ er auf den Boden gleiten, bevor er sich zu Tom, welcher völlig konzentriert über Dokumente gebeugt war, auf die Couch setzte. Erst da sah der Ältere, leicht erschrocken, auf.

»Harry, ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt«, gestand er, ehe er lächelte und sich zu ihm beugte, um ihn sanft zu küssen.

»Hab ich bemerkt«, lächelte Harry und lehnte seinen Kopf an Toms Schulter. »Was ist das?« Neugierig betrachtete er die Unterlagen und schielte dann zu Tom.

»Das ist von Cygnus. Er hat alles zusammengesucht, was wir über die Nixen im Laufe der Zeit erfahren haben.«

»Ist da nicht ein Buch geeigneter?«, erkundigte sich der Nymph überrascht.

»Ach, was man über ihre Wesen und ihre Fähigkeiten weiß, das ist mir bekannt. Hierbei handelt es sich über ihre momentane Regierung und ähnliches. Politisches Zeugs eben.«

»Wozu willst du das wissen?«

»Am Wochenende werden einige meiner Todesser zu den Nixen gehen. Sie haben mir einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie um ein Gespräch baten. Doch da ich hier schlecht wieder für ein oder zwei Tage verschwinden kann, müssen sie mit meinem Topmann und anderen loyalen Todesser zufrieden sein.«

»Abraxas wird gehen?«, fragte Harry überrascht. »Ist es nicht auffällig, wenn er so kurz nach dir verschwindet?«

»Von dem rede ich nicht«, grinste Tom breit und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

»Cygnus?«, riet Harry weiter.

»Nein, der hat schon so viel zu tun, das wäre eine Zumutung. Der steht doch sowieso unter Stress.«

»Tom«, sagte Harry lang gedehnt. »Ich hab keine Lust mehr zum Raten.«

Grinsend beugte sich der Dunkle Lord über seinen Geliebten und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. »Ich rede von dir, Schatz.«

Überrascht sah Harry seinen Freund an. »Von mir? Tom, es würde bei mir genauso auffallen, wie bei dir. Außerdem... Topmann, hä?«

»Deine Fähigkeiten hast du uns ja demonstrativ vorgeführt, als du wütend warst und nicht auf deine Verfolger geachtet hast.« Tom sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. »Übrigens wird das noch ein kleines Nachspiel haben. Sei froh, dass keiner umgekommen ist. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Hälfte schwere Verletzungen haben.«

Harry sah verlegen zur Seite. »Tut mir leid.«

»Sag das ihnen, nicht mir. Zurück zum Thema. Es wird nicht so sehr auffallen, wenn ein hormongesteuerter Teenager das Wochenende über nicht auffindbar ist, vor allem, wenn er ein Alibi hat.«

»Alibi?«

»Bellatrix Black. Sie wird übers Wochenende zu ihrer Mutter nach Hause gehen und allen anderen sagt ihr, dass ihr zusammen was weiß ich wo wart. Auf jeden Fall in Hogwarts. Ihre Schwester wird das den Lehrern sagen, die euch eventuell suchen werden. Perfekt, nicht wahr?«

»Das finde ich überhaupt nicht!«, empörte sich der Nymph. »Alle werden denken, ich hätte was mit Bellatrix!«

»Und es gibt niemanden, den es mehr stört, als mich«, gab Tom zerknirscht zurück. »Dennoch... Ihr könnt danach sagen, dass es zwischen euch nicht klappt oder so was. Auf jeden Fall will ich dich bei den Nixen haben. Ich vertraue dir. Und da du das Wasser ja ausgezeichnet beherrschst, was du mir ja schon demonstriert hast, werden sie dir sicherlich Sympathie entgegen bringen.«

»Hast du nicht noch irgendeinen Todesser, der das machen kann?«, grummelte Harry.

»Doch, doch. Aber du bist der einzige, dem ich das zutraue. Du wirst die Nixen in deinen Bann ziehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sogar ich war dir unterlegen«, grinste Tom zuversichtlich.

»Kunststück«, brummte Harry sarkastisch, lächelte dann aber. Vielleicht war es das ja tatsächlich...

»Das hab ich überhört«, flüsterte Tom, bevor er ihn tief und innig küsste. Harry ließ sich nur zu gern darauf ein.

---

Harry glitt langsam aus seinem Dämmerschlaf und drehte sich auf die Seite. Müde öffnete er ein Auge und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker, dessen Zeiger ihm offenbarten, dass es gerade mal vier Uhr morgens war. Aufstöhnend drehte sich Harry auf die andere Seite und tastete nach Tom, der eigentlich neben ihm liegen müsste. Doch das tat er nicht.

Der Nymph setzte sich auf und legte den Kopf schief. Wo war der bitteschön um vier Uhr morgens, wenn nicht neben ihm? Harry blinzelte verwirrt, als er Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Neugierig, wie er nun mal war, wickelte er sich die Decke um seinen nackten Leib, während er aufstand. An seinem Hintern spürte er immer noch die Folgen ihrer letzten Aktivitäten, was ihn kurz wollig schnurren ließ, bevor er sich zur Tür aufmachte.

Langsam legte er ein Ohr an das Holz und lauschte angespannt. Wieder war da eine Stimme, doch sie gehörte nicht Tom.

»Cygnus?«, murmelte Harry und grinste schließlich. Dann konnte er ja getrost raus gehen, immerhin wusste dieser von ihm und Tom und da er hier war, konnte kein Lehrer oder so anwesend sein.

Harry öffnete die Tür, trat raus und wünschte sich einen Moment später, dies nicht getan zu haben.

»Sie?!«, kam es überrascht aus seinem Mund. Harry betrachtete den Vampir mürrisch. Er war immer noch nicht über dessen Frechheit, ihn als einzigen zu duzen, hinweggekommen.

»Harry Shorai, richtig?«

Harry drehte seinen Kopf weg und schnaubte.

»Harry«, mahnte Tom ihn. Seufzend wandte der Jüngste in der Runde wieder sein Haupt dem mächtigen Vampir zu und zog die Decke – warum zum Teufel hatte er sich nichts angezogen?! – enger um sich.

»Lord Deneuve«, sagte er schließlich und nickte dem Mann zu.

»Ich bin erstaunt«, gestand der Vampirlord und sah zu Tom. »Was macht Mr. Shorai in ihrem Schlafzimmer?« Er sah noch einmal zu dem Grünäugigen. »Nackt?«

»Verzeihen Sie, Lord Deneuve, aber das geht Sie herzlich wenig an. Können wir nun zum Thema zurück kehren?«

Harry setzte sich neben Tom und zog seine Füße an seinen Körper. Lord Deneuve sah noch einmal prüfend zu ihm, doch als der Dunkle Lord nichts sagte, beschloss er, ihn zu ignorieren.

»Wie schon gesagt, kenne ich jemanden, der Ihre Todesser zu den Nixen führen kann. Sie brauchen nur etwas, um lange Zeit unter Wasser atmen zu können. Doch ich glaube, genannte Reiseführerin weiß da etwas. Ich werde sie fragen und Ihnen ihre Antwort dann zuschicken, oder sie kümmert sich selbst darum. Wie viele Todesser werden sie mitschicken?«

»Das habe ich noch nicht entschieden. Höchstens fünf, aber wahrscheinlich nur vier. Was denken Sie? Zu viele, zu wenig?«

»Ich würde vier schicken, wenn ich Sie wäre. Die Nixen sind friedlich, sie werden Ihren Untergebenen keinen Schaden zu fügen.« Der Mann stand auf.

»Ich denke, ich werde mich nun verabschieden.«

Tom nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. »Ich habe noch eine Frage. Wissen Sie zufällig, wie ausgerechnet die Nixen darauf kommen, mir dieses Angebot zu machen?«

»Ich habe etwas nachgeholfen. Sie wissen sicherlich, dass ich ein gutes Verhältnis zu dem König habe.«

»Ja, das weiß ich.«

»Das ist brillant«, murmelte Cygnus. »Wenn selbst die Nixen daran denken auf eine Verhandlung eingehen zu können, werden sich die anderen Völker nicht mehr lange zieren. Sie werden alles überdenken.«

»Da haben Sie Recht«, nickte Lord Deneuve und grinste leicht, bevor er ihm zu nickte. »Mr. Black.« Er sah zu Tom. »Lord Voldemort, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg. Mr. Shorai. Auf Wiedersehen.«

Harry lächelte den Vampir nur gezwungen an, als dieser ihm mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zunickte und anschließend durch den Kamin verschwand.

»Ich hasse ihn«, zischte Harry und ließ sich zur Seite fallen. Tom lachte nur, während Cygnus sein amüsiertes Lächeln hinter seiner Hand versteckte.

---

»Nein! Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein!«

»Bitte, Bellatrix«, bat Harry mittlerweile verzweifelt.

»Vergiss es!«

»Oh, komm schon! Warum nicht? Bin ich dir so zuwider?«

»Du bist mit dem Lord zusammen!«, zischte Bellatrix. »Ich habe nicht vor, in nächster Zeit zu sterben!«

»Aber er hat das doch vorgeschlagen!«, erwiderte Harry.

Bellatrix wirbelte auf dem menschenleeren Gang herum und funkelte ihn an. »Dann soll er mir es befehlen! So ist es überhaupt kein Problem für mich, aber solange nur du das Ja-Wort gibst, lautet meine Antwort _nein_!«

»Nun stell dich doch nicht so an«, seufzte Harry genervt. Bellatrix schnaubte und setzte ihren Weg fort. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihr und redete weiter auf sie ein.

»Du müsstest nur für ein Wochenende nach Hause, Bella. Überleg doch mal, du könntest etwas Nettes mit deiner Mutter unternehmen... oder so.«

»Und wenn uns niemand abkauft, dass es mit uns nicht geklappt hat, wird der Lord früher oder später wütend.« Sie öffnete eine Tür, trat einen Schritt in den Raum und drehte sich dann um. Harry blieb kurz vor der Türschwelle stehen.

»Das ist doch Blödsinn. Die Leute werden es glauben, da bin ich mir sicher. Warum sollten wir auch lügen? Komm schon, Bellatrix. Sonst muss ich Tom bitten, dass er es dir befiehlt.« Harry betrachtete unschuldig seine Fingernägel. »Und ich kann nicht garantieren, dass er nicht genervt von der Tatsache sein wird, die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen zu müssen.«

Bellatrix schloss ihre Augen, atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor sie sie wieder öffnete und Harry böse anfunkelte.

»Also gut, ich geh übers Wochenende nach Hause und ich sage Narzissa, wir würden wo-auch-immer was-auch-immer treiben. Zufrieden? Und jetzt verzieh dich, das ist die _Damentoilette_!«

Wütend schlug sie die Tür vor Harrys Nase zu, worauf dieser verdutzt blinzelte. Er sah sich noch einmal um, doch er war – natürlich – allein. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, eigentlich dürften sie noch gar nicht auf dem Korridor sein. Doch er hatte Bellatrix solange im Gemeinschaftsraum genervt, bis sie raus geflüchtet war.

Zufrieden pfeifend schritt Harry zur Großen Halle, wo er mit Zauberei schnell die Bilder aus seinem Foto entwickelte, vergrößerte und mit einem unlöslichen Klebezauber für vierundzwanzig Stunden an die Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch hängte. Sodass es nun direkte gegenüber vom Eingang war. Also, wer dieses Bild nicht sehen würde, musste einfach blind sein.

---

Harry öffnete die Tür zu Toms Wohnung, streifte sich seine Schuhe im Flur ab und begab sich dann ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Freund legte gerade einen Brief weg, als er ihn bemerkte und auf sah.

»Hey«, lächelte er. »Wie ist es mit Bellatrix gelaufen?«

»Sie hat sich zwar anfangs gewehrt, aber ich hab es dann doch geschafft«, grinste Harry und ließ sich neben Tom auf das Sofa fallen.

»Oh gut. Gerade kam übrigens der Brief von dieser Frau, die euch begleiten wird.« Der Dunkle Lord hob den Brief hoch. »Ihr trefft euch am Freitag um neun Uhr in Hogsmeade im 'Die drei Besen'.«

Harry nickte, ehe er inne hielt und die Stirn runzelte. »Sekunde mal, kann man dieses Wochenende nicht nach Hogsmeade?«

»Doch, warum?« Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Hast du etwa ein Date?«

Harry seufzte genervt. »Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Lily hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich sie begleite, weil sie nicht mit Potter gehen will und ich habe zugesagt. So ein Mist aber auch.«

»Sehr schade«, sagte Tom, klang aber sehr zufrieden.

»Du bist ein Idiot«, schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

»Sag mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß, Schatz«, flötete der Ältere, drückte dem Nymph einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand dann auf. »Ich muss los. Wir haben eine Lehrerbesprechung.«

Harry grinste schadenfroh, als Tom sein Gesicht verzog und missmutig aus der Wohnung stapfte.

**±±±±Zwei Stunden zuvor, im Zentrum des Verbotenen Waldes±±±±**

Roxane gähnte lange und ohne Scham mit geöffnetem Mund, während sie ihre Jacke auszog und über die Lehne von einem Stuhl warf. Ihre zwei Tiger trotteten an ihr vorbei an ihre Schlafplätze und ließen sich auf den Decken nieder, die sie dort ausgebreitet hatte.

Kurz lächelte Roxane sanft, als sie dabei zusah wie die beiden ins Land der Träume abdrifteten – kein Wunder, sie waren jetzt alle drei fast vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen –, bevor sie ihr Shirt, ihre Schuhe und ihre Hose auszog.

Müde ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm sich ihren Terminkalender, den sie öffnete und die Seite blätterte, die das heutige Datum anzeigte. Genervt bemerkte sie, dass sie schon wieder in vier Stunden auf den Beinen sein musste. Ja, ihr Job war wirklich nervig, aber es war nicht so, als könnte sie einfach kündigen. Dafür würde sie definitiv in der Hölle landen.

»Welch Versuchung.«

Roxane drehte sich erschrocken um, wobei sie auch automatisch nach dem Dolch griff, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Als sie den Mann erkannte, der vor ihr stand, atmete sie erleichtert aus und warf den Dolch wieder auf ihren Tisch, wo dieser senkrecht stecken blieb. Sie wunderte sich überhaupt nicht, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Wenn es Geschöpfe gab, die sie aufgrund der nicht vorhandenen Lautstärke überraschen konnten, dann waren es Vampire.

»Louis«, begrüßte Roxane den schwarzhaarigen Franzosen nickend und störte sich nicht daran, nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm zu stehen. »Was willst du?«

»Ursprünglich wollte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten.« Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper. »Jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich noch etwas anderes will.«

»Du kannst mich mal«, erwiderte Roxane trocken und sah noch einmal in ihren Terminkalender, um sich noch einmal alles für den heutigen Tag einzuprägen. »Was ist der Grund für deinen überraschenden Besuch?«

»Ich habe dir doch davon erzählt, dass ich auf Verhandlungen mit Lord Voldemort eingegangen bin.«

»Ja. Und ich finde es immer noch nicht richtig. Das geht mich auch etwas an und ich hätte dabei sein sollen, das weißt du!«, fauchte Roxane und drehte sich um.

»Hatten wir dieses Thema nicht schon einmal?«

»Ja ja, schon gut«, hob Roxane ihre Hand und winkte ab, während sie sich beruhigte.

»Jedenfalls«, sagte Louis und betrachtete seine Fingernägel, »habe ich König Phorcus ebenfalls darüber informiert... Und er hat zugesagt, dass er sich Lord Voldemorts Vorschläge einmal anhört. Ist das nicht großartig?«

Roxane starrte ihn fassungslos an, ehe sie sich schwungvoll umdrehte, den Dolch packte und ihn mit einem Fauchen nach dem Vampirlord warf. Doch dieser wich nur geschickt aus und sah sie weiterhin ruhig an.

»Du elender Bastard! Wie konntest du sie nur da rein ziehen? Sie haben doch gar nichts mit diesem ganzen Mist hier oben zu tun!«, schrie das Mädchen aufgewühlt, wodurch nun auch die Tiger aufwachten. Sie sprangen hoch und durchforschten den Raum mit ihren klugen Augen. Doch als sie Louis Deneuve erkannten, entspannten sie sich und legten sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Dennoch beobachteten sie ihn genau.

»Roxy, durch die Nixen werden sich alle magischen Geschöpfe das ganze nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Das ist einfach brillant. Da kann sich Albus Dumbledore noch so anstrengen, es werden so viele magische Geschöpfe auf unserer Seite sein, dass wir ihn und seine Anhänger ausschalten können.«

»Was ist, wenn Lord Voldemort ein falsches Spiel spielt? Was ist dann, Louis? Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht? Er könnte euch einen Hinterhalt stellen oder sonst was! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie gefährlich das enden kann?«

»Natürlich weiß ich das«, schnaubte Louis. »Aber er hat mich überzeugt. Außerdem ist er selbst zum Teil ein Vampir, Roxy.«

»Das bedeutet gar nichts!«, knurrte die Blauhaarige.

»Vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Wie wäre es mit einem Angebot? Am Wochenende wird Lord Voldemort seine besten Männer in den Ozean schicken. Und du kannst ja ihre Reiseleiterin sein. Hör dir an, was sie zu sagen haben, überprüfe sie meinetwegen, gib ihnen Wahrheitselixiere, wenn es dich beruhigt und sie einverstanden sind. Und dann kannst du urteilen. Was sagst du dazu? Natürlich solltest du dann auch einen Brief an Lord Voldemort schreiben, dass du zustimmst... Wenn du einverstanden bist.«

Kurz entstand eine Stille, doch dann nickte Roxane. »Ich bin einverstanden.«

»Hervorragend«, strahlte Louis – so sehr, dass die Blauhaarige weiche Knie bekam – und klatschte in die Hände. Roxane verdrehte die Augen, wand dem Vampir ihren Rücken zu und nahm wieder ihren Terminkalender in die Hand, um ihren neuen Termin einzutragen.

»Bist du dir sicher, dass wir nicht noch etwas Spaß haben sollen?«

Roxane warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und bemerkte, dass der werte Lord auf ihren Hintern starrte. Sie hob ihren Arm und zeigte zu Tür. »Verzieh dich.«

Die Augen verdrehend und sie zusätzlich angrinsend, bewegte sich Louis auf die Tür zu.

»Gute Nacht, Roxy.«

»Du mich auch.« Ein Lachen und ein leises Klicken später war sie alleine. Roxane sah auf ihre Wanduhr.

»Und nur noch dreieinhalb Stunden Schlaf. Vielen Dank auch«, murmelte sie trocken, setzte sich aber an ihren Schreibtisch und verfasste den Brief an den Dunklen Lord.


End file.
